En pie de guerra
by F. J. Slytherin
Summary: Filch ha tenido un problema y ha debido dejar su trabajo de conserje. A cambio de él, le sustituye una muchacha bastante peculiar. Merlina y Severus no se soportan, y se declaran la guerra. ¿Pero qué sucedería si la situación se le escapa de las manos?
1. El nuevo trabajo

**EN PIE DE GUERRA**

** "**

**Capítulo 1: El nuevo trabajo**

"

Merlina Morgan, en muchos sentidos, era una bruja bastante especial, con más defectos que virtudes en el rango de cualquier persona normal. A primera vista todos decían que era demasiado buena persona como para vivir sola, tener un novio bueno para nada y mal genio, y no tener trabajo digno o al menos, estable. Cuando le llegaban a conocer más profundamente, esos mismos individuos que la compadecían irremediablemente, acababan diciendo que era una chiquilla torpe y que con razón no tenía un novio decente, a unos padres o hermanos que la soportaran, o un trabajo donde la aguantaran durante más de un mes.

Ella, por su parte, hacía lo posible por llevarse bien con la gente y nadie podía decir que no era una muchacha agradable, pero era tan inútil en algunas cosas que comenzaba a estorbar al poco tiempo. Y era ahí cuando erraba: ella se daba cuenta de que caía mal y trataba de repararlo cargoseándose en la gente, invitándolos a salir, incluso ofreciendo pagar ella (aunque no tuviera el dinero suficiente). Los agasajados, por supuesto, se negaban rotundamente, como si tuviera algún tipo de peste contagiosa. Luego, la joven se preguntaba que qué había hecho mal. Y, es que en realidad, nadie la comprendía en su totalidad porque nadie estaba al tanto de su historia, salvo su novio, aunque no en todos los detalles, porque no le gustaba recordarla, y más bien, la tenía casi bloqueada. Su mente le impedía vagar en sus propias memorias pasadas.

Merlina había sido bastante sufrida a partir de la adolescencia. Desde su nacimiento vivió en Inglaterra, con su familia completa. Fue a Hogwarts y llegó a cuarto año como cualquier niño normal, pero siendo muy exitosa en algunas cosas. Aunque nunca llamaba demasiado la atención, solía ser excepcionalmente inteligente y soñadora. Sin embargo, durante las vacaciones de ese año, en 1986, un evento cambió su vida por completo, volteándola de pies a cabeza: sus padres y hermano mayor murieron en un accidente de incendio en su casa de madera, en el campo, viéndose incapaces de apagarlo, porque eran muggles: ella era la única bruja, pero todo había sucedido muy rápido como para hacer algo. Por esa razón, a sus quince años, fue trasladada donde su otra familia que vivía en Estados Unidos, quienes la intentaron criar como a una hija más. La ayudaron durante un año con terapias muggles para que se recuperara de la impresión y para que le perdiera el miedo al fuego. La recuperación emocional no fue difícil, pero nunca pudo recuperarse de la nueva fobia. A la simple mención de "fuego" o "incendio" quedaba completamente paralizada, aunque nada comparado con las arañas. Luego, fue inscrita en el Instituto de las Brujas de Salem, donde tuvo que rehacer sus estudios. Repitió dos veces quinto año, sexto lo hizo dos veces también, y séptimo lo pasó a duras penas. Terminó saliendo a los diecinueve años del Instituto, pronto de cumplir los veinte, siendo la más humillada de sus compañeros, ya que era la única que se había quedado pegada tanto tiempo. Ni si quiera se molestó ir a su graduación, para ahorrarse la humillación.

A diario extrañaba a su familia. Su hermano, Drake, había sido un gran apoyo, y para él ella había sido su regalona. Sus padres… mejores no pudo haber tenido. Pero desde que se había recuperado, no lloraba por ellos, ya no le quedaban lágrimas. Tampoco deseaba morirse, como en algún momento que lo había pensado. La vida le había arrebatado cosas, pero vivir era lo mejor, y eso era lo que hacía ella por su familia. Ya había pasado suficiente tiempo en la oscuridad.

Después de haber salido por fin del Instituto de las Brujas de Salem, tocó la gracia de buscar trabajo. Para qué decir que con un currículum de ese tipo no fue aceptada en ninguna parte donde ofrecieran una labor como corresponde. Trabajó tres años en tiendas de túnicas como promotora, y luego tomó su decisión final: ser independiente. Sus tíos la apoyaron, le desearon buena suerte y la dejaron marchar a su tierra natal, Inglaterra.

Y allí estaba ahora. Habían transcurrido tres años, apenas cumplido los 25 años hacía un par de semanas, y durante todo ese tiempo ha estado siendo parte de trabajos esporádicos, como la ayudante del ayudante del empleado del subgerente del jefe, la que se preocupa de los reclamos de los clientes, la que limpia los baños y las bodegas, y a la que le terminan gritando por todo. Pero ella era feliz. Era feliz porque vivía sin familia que la mantuviera; porque, a pesar todo había sobrevivido a sus desgracias, porque ganaba algo de dinero que le alcanzaba para comer y las necesidades básicas, y porque tenía un novio, que a pesar de que fuera algo bipolar, la quería. O eso era lo que ella creía. Al fin y al cabo a cada situación lograba encontrarle su lado provechoso. Cualquiera pensaría que había tenido una adolescencia normal, porque tenía un excelente sentido del humor. Quizá, demasiado bueno.

A Craig, su novio, lo había conocido en el Callejón Diagon, cuando buscaba un lugar donde alojarse, que no fuera caro. Por suerte él arrendaba unas piezas a buen precio, que en realidad eran de sus padres, en el mismo Callejón. Y ahí se "enamoraron", llevaban seis meses de noviazgo, y hasta el momento todo marchaba bien. El mantenía las piezas haciendo aseo en cooperación a sus padres, y ella trabajaba en La Botica como acomodadora, empaquetadora y embotelladora, donde solía manipular sustancias extrañas, viscosas, hediondas y asquerosas. Estaba en su salsa, porque de tiempos remotos Pociones había sido una de las materias que le agradaban.

— ¡Merlina! Ya vamos a acostarnos. Hiciste suficiente hoy. Mañana sigues, ya embalaste suficientes cajas—dijo su jefa, cuando eran cerca de las once.

Merlina dejó la botella a la que le estaba vertiendo una sustancia azul humeante de una gran matraz.

— ¡Gracias! —gritó, contenta, desprendiéndose de los guantes de piel de dragón, sacándose las antiparras y la gruesa capa, que le daban un extraño aspecto de extraterrestre. Corrió a besar a su jefa en la mejilla.

—Ya, ya, basta, es hora de que te fueras más temprano. Has llegado a las nueve de la mañana y te has ido a las tres todos los días y eso nos ha perjudicado a nosotros también.

Merlina sonrió con sus blancos dientes regulares y volvió a decir un jubiloso "gracias". Fue al baño antes de irse para volver a peinarse, haciéndose una coleta en su largo cabello negro, y en el espejo vio el reflejo de una persona demasiado blanca y de mejillas muy coloradas, producto del arduo trabajo. Se despidió de su jefa y salió de La Botica, a la oscura y fría noche nublada, sin estrellas. Tarareando se fue hasta una de las últimas casas al final de la calle, muy antigua, muy grande y de dos pisos. Sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta sigilosamente. Los demás inquilinos debían estar durmiendo. Caminó por un largo pasillo y fue a su habitación. Había luz. Abrió la puerta y vio que Craig estaba allí, en su cama, durmiendo, con un pergamino en la mano.

Se aproximó y lo sacudió del hombro.

— Craig... Craig... ¡Craig, despierta!

— ¿Mm? ¿Lina? ¿Qué hora es? —Balbuceó entreabriendo sus claros ojos soñolientos — Creo que me quedé dormido...

Merlina se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Te estaba esperando... —se sentó y estiró la mano en la que tenía el pergamino—hoy te llegó esto.

Los ojos de Merlina pasaron del sobre rasgado que estaba en la cama, a la carta arrugada. Frunció el entrecejo y le arrebató la carta.

— ¡Estuviste viendo mi correspondencia! —le reprochó ofendida.

—Tú misma me dijiste que estuviera atento si...

— ¡Sí, pero no que te dedicaras a leerlas!

—Bueno, para la otra ya lo sé... —susurró cariñoso y la besó —léela. Creo que es una buena noticia.

Los dedos de la joven temblaron al abrir la carta. Una buena noticia... ¿Qué podía ser una buena noticia, a esas alturas de la vida? Bueno, abriendo la carta lo sabría.

Sus ojos marrones recorrieron rápidamente las palabras de la carta, que decía:

"

_Estimada Señorita Merlina Morgan:_

_Cordialmente se le hace recordar que, aproximadamente hace un mes, usted envió un informe con sus datos personales solicitando trabajo. Pues, le queremos comunicar que ha sido aceptada en el área que se ha apuntado. Nuestro ex celador, el Señor Argus Filch, ha recaído en una enfermedad y en problemas familiares que requieren de mucho cuidado, por eso se ha decidido llamarla a usted. Si acepta el empleo como Conserje, entonces envíenos la respuesta lo antes posible, ya que es muy necesario tener a alguien a cargo en ese puesto. Cualquier cosa, como su salario y sus atribuciones, será conversado el día de su llegada, el 1º de Septiembre, a primeras horas de la mañana._

_En el sobre se adjunta su pasaje de ida a las 11 de la noche del 31 de agosto en la estación King's Cross, andén 9 y ¾, y el vale de comida gratis en el Expreso. _

_Se le desea un buen verano. _

_Se despide atentamente_

_ "_

_Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore_

_Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_Orden de Merlín Primera Clase._

_ "_

Leyó dos veces la carta. Y la iba a leer una vez más, cuando Craig dijo que hablara luego.

— ¿Es una buena noticia o no?

—Es... —Merlina miró a su novio con los ojos brillantes, envolviéndose por unos maravillosos segundos en la burbuja de la felicidad — ¡Es una excelente noticia! ¡Ir a Hogwarts otra vez! ¡Estar en banquetes! ¡Limpiar el castillo! ¡Es como volver a mi verdadero hogar, Craig!

El muchacho sonrió y le acarició la cara.

—Pero...

— ¿Pero qué? —dijo Merlina un poco brusca, producto de la emoción.

—Eso no afectará nuestra relación, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —la burbuja se encogió

—Que... estaremos diez meses sin comunicarnos.

—Está el correo, Craig —apuntó Merlina, divertida y algo ofuscada. Eso era lo único que le molestaba de Craig, cambiaba muy rápido de idea, como llevándole la contra. La burbuja se pinchó.

—Sí, pero... me refiero en cuanto a vernos. Podemos escribirnos, pero vernos no. Y sabes que en vacaciones de Navidad y de Semana Santa es cuando más se trabaja, así que dudo que puedas venir para acá.

Merlina no contestó. Era verdad que no se verían durante muchísimo tiempo, pero si la relación era sólida ni la distancia ni el tiempo importaba, ¿o no? ¿Cuánto la esperaría Craig? Y de todas formas, no podía negar un trabajo como ese cuando se le presentaba en bandeja, y con mayor razón si venía de Albus, quien había sido alguna vez su director, y de su amado colegio, Hogwarts, donde había pasado sus mejores momentos. Momentos que apenas podía recordar, pero que sabía que estaban ahí...

—Ve —dijo Craig, sonriendo otra vez, como dándose cuenta de los pensamientos de su novia—, has esperado por años un trabajo fijo y bueno y... ve —concluyó.

—Gracias Craig... gracias... —dejó la carta un lado y lo abrazó fuertemente. Craig le acarició la espalda con la sonrisa pegada en la cara, bastante falsa.

Se separaron luego de unos segundos.

—Bueno, ya es tarde —dijo Merlina —, es mejor que vayas a tu cuarto.

—Buenas noches —se despidió Craig dándole un mezquino beso en la mejilla.

—Qué duermas bien, Craig.

El muchacho, tres años menor que ella, caminó hacia la puerta y salió, cerrando la puerta tras él. Se fue por el pasillo oscuro, sin residuos de sonrisa o felicidad sino que totalmente serio y con brillo de rabia y envidia en los ojos.

Merlina cayó de espaldas a la cama con una gran sonrisa dibujada. De la mesita de noche, sin mirar lo que hacía, extrajo una foto vieja y gastada, al estilo muggle, porque no se movía ninguno de sus personajes. No podía estar más contenta. Volver a Hogwarts. Era un sueño. Ella había enviado la solicitud de trabajo sin jamás pensar que sería llamada. ¡El viejo loco de Filch se había enfermado! Qué suerte tenía. Mañana mismo presentaría su renuncia a su jefa. Quedaban solo dos semanas para que fuera 1º de septiembre, así que en ese tiempo podría mantenerse con un poco de dinero y pagar el último arriendo a los padres de Craig.

Recorrió a las cuatro personas de la foto, entre ellas, ella misma, y no tenía más de trece años.

—Fantástico, ¿no lo creen? —susurró a la foto e imaginándose que le respondían un "sí".

Extrañaría a Craig, era cierto, pero el trabajo era importante. Y si quería llegar a formar algo más concreto con él, tendría que ganar un sueldo digno y así no estar bajo el cargo de sus padres. Ojalá ella tuviera a los suyos... pero bueno, tendría un trabajo. ¡Ahora sí que nada podría salir mal! ¡La aceptarían, porque Dumbledore aceptaba a todo el mundo! Y no tendría gente que la odiara. No. Esta vez sí que no. Tendría un futuro asegurado y una vida normal. Todo se veía tan ideal... Pero no tenía idea de cuán equivocada estaba.

Y sumida en sus felices pensamientos se quedó dormida, sin siquiera ponerse el pijama.

A la mañana siguiente, Merlina, se despertó muy animada y temprano, y eso que poco había dormido, pero al parecer eran las ansias de hacer los trámites de la manera más rápida posible. Sin embargo, en un principio había creído que todo había sido un sueño, de esos que son demasiado lindos como para ser verdad, pero que aún así son reales. Su pecho se infló de orgullo y llegó a sentirse diez años más joven. Sí, diez, porque el simple hecho de pensar que iba a volver al colegio que la había hecho feliz, y donde había tenido amigos de verdad, le hacía sentirse más pequeña e inmadura. Era lamentable el no poder estar en las clases, pero ya había repetido cursos suficientes como para volver a pasar por lo mismo. Con ver a la juventud floreciente y alegre se conformaría.

A las ocho ya estaba bañada y arreglada, así que bajó a desayunar. El comedor era grande, y eran precisamente los padres de Craig los que cocinaban. A veces él ayudaba, pero en ese momento no estaba.

—Señora Griselda, ¿no ha bajado Craig? —preguntó con cordialidad.

—No, querida, la verdad es que no le he visto. Merlina se encogió de hombros, extrañada, y se tomó el vaso de leche junto con unas galletas.

Luego de acabar subió a lavarse los dientes y aprovechar de despedirse de Craig para que le deseara buena suerte con la renuncia.

Golpeó dos veces. Nadie contestó. Entró con cuidado. Craig estaba a medio tapar con su pijama de rayas rojas, en un profundo sueño. Se acercó en silencio y le dio un beso en los labios. No quería despertarlo.

—Deséame suerte —susurró en un tono casi inaudible y se retiró de la habitación. Apenas sonó el chasquido de la puerta cerrar, Craig abrió los ojos como un autómata y farfulló:

— Perra.

Y se volteó, con los brazos cruzados, y volvió a dormirse. No volvió a salir durante el resto del día.


	2. Regreso a Hogwarts

**Capítulo 2: Regreso a Hogwarts**

"

Salió del hospedaje y bajó a La Botica, como siempre cantando, causando miradas recelosas de alguna persona. El día, nuevamente, estaba nublado y fresco, así que con bufanda había ido al exterior.

Llegó puntual como tantas veces aunque, felizmente, ese día no iba a trabajar.

— ¡Señora Lita! ¡Buenos días! —pronunció con su tono enérgico a la arrugada mujer que, con unas gafas muy gruesas, contaba el dinero recibido, y tenía varios montones de knuts y sickles sobre el mesón.

—Hola, Merlina, llegas a tiempo, quería que continuaras...

—Perdóneme Señora Lita, pero esta vez no vengo a la labor.

La mujer dejó el trapo y se colocó los lentes que estaban amarrados por una cuerda, colgados a su cuello.

— ¿Ah no, querida? ¿Y a qué se debe eso?

—A que tengo un nuevo trabajo —resumió.

Y le contó todo a su ex jefa, de la mejor manera posible, porque temía que se lo pudiera tomar mal. Pero se equivocó, la señora sonrió de manera muy dulce.

—Estoy muy contenta, Merlina; lo digo en serio —agregó al ver la cara de incredulidad de la muchacha —. Eres joven, así que tienes todo tu derecho en buscar un trabajo menos añejo y polvoriento que este —señaló sonriendo con sus irregulares dientes amarillos—, y así te sirve para alejarte de aquí... y del chico Craig... y te tomas un respiro y...

Pero antes que pudiera seguir hablando, Merlina había reaccionado ante la frase "chico Craig". Se sintió un poco furibunda.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué usted, entre varios más, se empeña en decirme cosas sobre Craig? En este caso, alejarme...

—No es por nada, chiquilla, es sólo para que te liberes un poco; comprende que el noviazgo no lo es todo... —evadió la mujer.

—Señora Lita, Craig y yo vamos muy bien, no hay de qué preocuparse.

—Claro que no, sólo decía que... Bueno, felicidades, querida. Y... —fue hacia la caja registradora, la abrió con un hechizo de la varita, sacó unos billetes, los contó y se los entregó —, tu última paga del mes y un poco más.

—Pensé que no me iba a pagar —soltó Merlina, asombrada y agradecida.

— ¿Cómo no pagarte, Merlina? Durante tus pocos siete meses me has sido de mucha ayuda —reconoció o… mintió—. Eres muy eficiente, no veo porqué te tiene que ir mal allá. Pero cualquier cosa, sabes que puedes regresar acá.

— ¿Pero usted contratará a alguien ahora?

—Claro que sí. Necesito a alguien, y no tardaré en contratar a algún joven como tú. Pero en el caso de que tengas que regresar, podría tener quizá a dos ayudantes...

—Se lo agradezco montones, pero no creo que lo necesite. No creo que vuelva, en Hogwarts será diferente —hizo una pausa, y luego añadió —. Pero claro que volveré acá para las vacaciones de verano, dudo que haya que hacer mucho en el castillo...

—Está bien. Qué tengas mucha suerte y ve de inmediato a prepararte, que dos semanas pasan volando.

Se dieron un largo abrazo amistoso, y luego Merlina dejó la tienda.

Apenas sonó la campanita, la vieja volvió a las cuentas.

—Chiquilla despistada… qué bueno que no te veré durante un buen tiempo, y espero que no vuelvas —susurró de mala gana —, hasta un bebé hace el trabajo mejor que tú. Y hasta un trol sabría que tu novio es un patán. Chiquilla descerebrada, por Merlín, ¿desde cuándo la juventud le está haciendo mal a las mujeres?

Por suerte Merlina no tuvo la necesidad ni la ocasión de volver a entrar a la tienda el resto de las dos semanas. Ni el resto del año, ni nunca.

Por otra parte, la señora Lita tuvo muchísima razón: la semana no se hizo extensa ni una sola pizca. El resto de los días estuvo muy ocupada comprando ropa nueva, túnicas decentes, zapatos y zapatillas, y en realidad un montón de cosas que iba a necesitar para el resto del año en el colegio, y lo principal: una gran maleta de mano para poder echar todos esos cachureos ahí. También se dedicó a pagar unas cuantas cosas, dejar cancelado el arriendo a los padres de Craig, quedándose con unos cuántos Galeons para el resto de los días y poder ir a Londres para tomar el tren. Todo aquello, y algunas cuantas cosas más que no valen la pena nombrar, hicieron que pasara desapercibido el alejamiento mutuo entre Craig y ella. A veces se saludaban en las mañanas y con suerte se deseaban las buenas noches con fugaces besos carentes de pasión. Y es que, en realidad, Merlina nunca se había caracterizado por ser apasionada. Pero eso no le preocupaba a ella. Nada podía hacer decaer su ánimo, además, para ella, todo andaba de perlas. Con Craig se extrañarían mucho, y cuando se vieran, sería todo muy mágico, como en un cuento de hadas.

Por otro lado, los padres de Craig no decían gran cosa. Nunca se habían metido mucho en las cosas de su hijo, porque Craig tenía mal carácter. Además, la ausencia durante diez meses de Merlina significaba cincuenta galeones menos, y tendrían que intentar promover el hospedaje para recuperar ese dinero, así que prácticamente no la felicitaron cuando anunció la noticia. "Qué lástima", había dicho la mamá de Craig, como para sí.

El mismo día que iba a partir se puede afirmar que Merlina estuvo más cercana a su novio. Pero fue bastante incómodo. Ocurrió cerca de las cinco de la tarde.

Tocaron la puerta mientras ella arreglaba con mucho cuidado el equipaje, doblando la ropa lo más estirada posible para que no se le arrugara. Planchar, ni con magia ni con el método muggle, no era su elemento.

—Adelante —anunció algo distraída contando los pares de calcetines.

Entró Craig con los labios apretados, y bastante serio. Merlina lo miró fugazmente con una sonrisa.

—Hola —saludó y volvió a contar su ropa interior.

—Hola... ¿tienes un momento? —preguntó, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Sí, sólo un segundo... —terminó de aplastar la ropa a presión y cerró la maleta con los broches bien apretados, y con magia también.

Se sacó al pelo de la cara y se volteó, suspirando.

—Ahora sí, dime —replicó viendo a Craig.

—Bien... —se sentó en su cama con las manos entrelazadas.

— ¿Sucede algo? —indagó ella, dándose cuenta de que los ojos grises de Craig estaban más fríos de lo normal.

—Es que... simplemente veo que te vas a ir y... Pensé que te podrías arrepentir.

Merlina abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Le había sorprendido bastante la respuesta. Craig le había demostrado, en un principio, ponerse contento por su decisión. Pero ahora, que le dijera eso era raro, no concordaba. Se estaba contradiciendo. Se suponía que él la apoyaba.

—Pero Craig... tú me dijiste que estaba bien y...

—Lo sé, lo sé pero...

—No es solamente eso, ¿cierto?

—No.

Se miraron a los ojos y Craig le tomó la mano.

—Me apena que..., no sé, es que estás alejada.

—Es porque he tenido que hacer muchas cosas, y lo sabes. Ve al grano.

—Nos conocemos hace tres años, llevamos seis meses de noviazgo y... nada.

Merlina asintió levemente. Sentía por donde iba el tema: su falta de pasión. Y eso no le agradaba. Dejó que él continuara.

—Y bueno, te vas a ir y vamos a estar sin contacto durante diez meses y todavía no...

— ¿Tenemos sexo? ¿A eso quieres llegar?

—Por favor, no te lo tomes así, yo solo quiero...

—Craig —lo interrumpió, alterándose un poco y sintiéndose culpable —, llevamos seis meses. Medio año. Es la nada misma, y todavía falta por conocernos y...

—No me metas esa excusa, que ya la he oído. A los tres meses te lo acepto, pero a los seis...

—Craig, por los Cielos, ¡te quiero muchísimo! Pero… ¡no me siento preparada!

Craig volvió a morderse el labio.

—Eso era lo que quería oír y..., mejor no te quito más el tiempo.

Se puso en pie e hizo un gesto con la mano.

Quizá fue un ángel o una simple neurona que hizo "chin", pero cuando Craig alargó la mano para coger el pomo de la puerta, Merlina reaccionó, se paró lo tomó por los hombros y lo apegó a la pared plantándole un beso. Y uno apasionado. Pero se sintió falsa, porque lo estaba haciendo de manera obligada. Craig la rodeó con sus brazos correspondiéndole el beso.

Y todo eso no tenía que ver con que Craig besara mal. Y todo lo contrario, era guapísimo. Pero...

Se separaron. Merlina intentó poner su mejor sonrisa. Craig sonrió sincero y se fue de su cuarto muy feliz. No obstante, Merlina se sentó en su puff y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Tenía que reconocerlo. Cuando Craig le había pedido que fuera su novia, a ella no le gustaba. Lo encontraba muy lindo y todo, pero la desesperación de tener a un amigo le hizo decir un atarantado "sí". Y por eso su "carencia de pasión" era evidente, o sea, por lo mismo, Craig no despertaba ningún sentimiento en ella. Nunca había estado enamorada, pero no era tan tonta como para no saber que eso no era enamorarse. Aunque él se colocara el traje más sexy del mundo o le bailara el baile más sensual que existiera, no iba a poder conseguir que ella sintiera alguna cosquilla.

Adoraba a Craig como amigo, llevaban tres años de conocerse... pero ella no podía hacer nada respecto a eso. Tenía miedo a perderlo. Y lo peor era que sabía que Craig tenía la razón. Ella ya tenía veinticinco años, y era absurdo que dijera "no estoy preparada". Tal vez con unos tragos demás podría ser apasionada. Pero ni siquiera el sexo era el problema. Lo más terrible era que no podía besar auténticamente. No sentía nada al ver a Craig, y lo extrañaría como un simple buen amigo.

—Pero ya, basta de pensar en eso... —se dijo a sí misma y se incorporó para ir a bañarse.

"

Nunca supo si trucaron los relojes o estuvo demasiado lenta para hacer las cosas, porque las horas pasaron como un rayo. Eran las nueve y media y estaba apuradísima recogiendo algunos objetos personales que se le habían olvidado. El cabello todavía le estilaba. Siempre tenía ese problema, era parte de su magia, una vez que se mojaba el pelo, podía estar tres horas con el pelo goteando.

A las diez tomó su maleta, se despidió de los padres de Craig y de algunos de los inquilinos que la conocían. Craig la esperaba afuera envuelto en una capucha, igual que ella.

—Yo te llevo la maleta —ofreció Craig y la cargó con ambos brazos.

A Merlina ya se le había olvidado lo hablado, pero estaba muy nerviosa como para poder entablar conversación. Craig estaba ido, y si ella estuviera en estado normal, sabría que todavía seguía enojado. Se le notaba en la mirada y en el rictus de la boca.

Caminaron calle abajo y salieron al Londres Muggle a través del Caldero Chorreante.

—Tomaré el ómnibus muggle, no tengo dinero para pagarme el Autobús Noctámbulo, es muy caro... —susurró Merlina con la cara congelada por el frío.

—Bueno...

—Si quieres me dejas aquí, no es necesario que vayas a King's Cross...

—Ya, esperaré a que te vayas en el bus.

Y se ganaron en el paradero. No pasaron treinta segundos y se estacionó un bus de dos pisos. La gente comenzó a ascender.

—Adiós —dijo Merlina y abrazó a Craig.

—Cuídate.

Se besaron, y cada uno sintió que sus labios tocaban un témpano de hielo, porque ambos estaban congelados.

Merlina cogió su maleta y subió al ómnibus. Pagó lo correspondiente y encontró un asiento libre. Hizo señas a Craig a través del vidrio de la ventana cuando la máquina partió.

Tardó media hora en llegar a King's Cross. Le quedaban veinte minutos, llegaría justo.

Se bajó junto con otro grupo de personas y caminó hasta la gran estación de trenes que no veía hace años. Su vida en Londres había sido siempre el Callejón Diagon.

Caminó a lo largo del lugar buscando los letreros del número de andén. Palpó su bolsillo para comprobar si su boleto seguía allí: y sí, no se había extraviado.

Llegó a la famosa barrera de piedra. Miró hacia un reloj grande: siete minutos faltaban para las once. Se fijó que nadie la estuviera observando, y traspasó el muro como quien no quiere la cosa, con los ojos cerrados.

Sintió esa sensación de atravesar una pared gelatinosa. No abrió inmediatamente los ojos. Se quedó allí unos segundos respirando ese aire mágico, fijándolo en sus pulmones para calmarse. Luego miró lo que le esperaba: el gran Expreso de Hogwarts de color escarlata, largo como una serpiente. Había muy pocos magos. Y la mayoría, estaba segura, no pertenecía al colegio. Seguramente eran del pueblo, Hogsmeade. Fue hasta el fondo. Se subió y entró al último vagón. Dejó la maleta en el portaequipaje y se sentó. Se dio cuenta que era la misma sensación de años atrás. El pitido del tren resonó en toda la estación, y la máquina comenzó a avanzar. A los segundos, había agarrado velocidad. En su mecho sentía la emoción concentrada.

Se acomodó y se durmió. La única vez que la interrumpieron fue para pedirle el boleto, y luego volvió a caer dormida. Fue maravilloso. Podía sentir que se acercaban nuevas emociones, como una ráfaga de olores. Percibía el paisaje externo, y eso que ni siquiera estaba consciente.

Durmió unas cuantas horas y luego se despertó por el hambre. Por suerte, cerca de las seis de la mañana pasaron vendiendo comida. Ella no la compró, entregó el vale que iba incluido en la carta y pudo comerse unas cuantas empanadas con forma de caldero y otras ranas de chocolate.

—Llegaremos a la estación dentro de diez minutos —anunció una voz desconocida que re retumbó en el tren cuando ya estaba completamente amanecido.

Merlina sonrió e intentó arreglarse el cabello lo más que pudo, que por cierto, ya estaba completamente seco, por fin. ¡Estaba por aventarse a tantas aventuras!


	3. La mirada misteriosa

**Capítulo 3: La mirada misteriosa**

"

Cuando la jovencita puso un pie en el peldaño para bajar la escalerilla del tren, el viento helado sopló en su cara, entumeciéndola nuevamente. Todos los que viajaron llegaron al pueblito, Hogsmeade, sanos y salvos. La luz del cielo nublado era radiante, y tanto, que llegaba a cegar, pero eso no le impidió ver el imponente castillo que se alzaba entre las verdes montañas, con sus majestuosas torres y atalayas; y unos cuántos carruajes con unos animales muy extraños. Se sorprendió, porque ella siempre, durante su corta estadía en Hogwarts, había pensado que nada llevaba a los carruajes del colegio, pero ahora se había dado cuenta que no. Eran trasladados por thestrals, unos animales lúgubres que había comenzado a ver desde haber visto agonizar y morir a su hermano en el hospital. Pero a pesar de todo, le fascinaban. Eran tan raros y diferentes que le causaban sensación, sin dejar de lado algunos escalofríos.

Escogió uno de los carros y se subió. Iba a dar la instrucción para que la direccionara al castillo, pero el ser comenzó a andar apenas ella cerró la puerta. El carruaje traqueteaba al andar, pero era muy placentero. Había piedrecillas en el suelo que hacían que este diera saltos, pero eso era lo que le daba el toque emocionante y rústico al trayecto.

Fue mirando por la ventana la exposición de las tiendas más fabulosas que uno se pudiera imaginar. No sabía si era ella muy inmadura o era parte del encanto de Hogsmeade, pero tenía unas ganas locas de comprarse unas bombas fétidas y masticar chicle superhinchable. También el pueblito le traía un vago recuerdo de una buena regañina que le habían pegado el mismo año en que habían fallecido sus padres, pero no podía recordarlo. Parece que había sido por subirse al techo de una casa para rescatar a un perro herido o algo por estilo, pero tenía que ver con un animal. Le fascinaban los animales, eso era otra de sus características que ponía de mala a las personas que la rodeaban. Fuera lo que fuera, incluso las serpientes, pero exceptuando todo el reino de los bichos, porque odiaba hasta los más minúsculos. Y quizá por eso resaltaba su afán de encontrar trabajos de limpieza, para exterminarlos.

Traspasaron las verjas de los cerdos alados; el thestral anduvo cerca de un minuto más y por fin se detuvo en frente de las grandes puertas de roble.

Merlina se dio cuenta que atrás de ella no iba nadie más, así que ella debía ser la única que había llegado precisamente al castillo, ese día al menos. Se aproximó, haciendo el último esfuerzo por cargar su maleta y tocó, pensando en que sería descortés entrar así como así.

Aguardó treinta segundos y nadie apareció, así que decidió entrar, temiendo que la puerta estuviera cerrada, pero por suerte, no fue así. Ésta giró sobre sus goznes con facilidad, aunque tuvo que aplicar algo de fuerza para poder hacer un hueco y entrar. Cerró la puerta tras sí y miró en derredor; todo tenía un brillo especial como en un ensueño. Una escalera de mármol la esperaba allí, y a la derecha, las puertas que conducían al gran comedor. Se acercó a husmear, pero estaba desierto. ¿Adónde tendría que ir? No recordaba haber ido al despacho de Dumbledore. Y en la carta tampoco lo decía. Bueno, no importa, pensó ella, yendo hacia la escalera y subiendo un par de escalones. En el momento que pensaba a subir un tercero, llegó una lechuza rojiza, como aparecida de la nada, e hizo caer el pergamino enroscado que acarreaba. Merlina lo recogió, desplegó y leyó:

"

_Estimada Señorita Merlina Morgan:_

_Suponiendo que es usted (porque, la verdad, no se espera a nadie más en este castillo a esta hora de la mañana), le hago saber que quiero verla en mi despacho apenas llegue, o sea, ahora. Suba hasta el séptimo piso, diríjase al ala norte. Allí hallará una torre resguardada por una estatua de una gárgola bastante especial. La contraseña es "Diablillos de pimienta"_. _Con mis respetos._

_ Albus Dumbledore._

"

— ¡Ja! Dumbledore es de lo mejor, es más que astuto —comentó para sí entusiasmada, y se dirigió hacia donde le había indicado.

Fue bastante cansador. Subir escaleras para una persona que no estaba acostumbrada era bastante sacrificado, pero eso le serviría para irse re-familiarizándose con la cuestión. Sin embargo, se entretuvo mirando los tapices y cuadros que estaban por todos las paredes de los corredores. La gran mayoría la miraba con interés y le hacía gestos tímidos con la mano. No dejó de decir "hola" durante todo el camino. Finalmente dio con la gárgola que era bastante fea.

—Este... —vaciló, y entonces la cosa abrió la boca y le interrumpió.

—Si no te sabes la contraseña, entonces, no te abriré.

—Sí, sí me la sé, un momento... —desplegó el papel y leyó otra vez. Lo olvidadiza..., otra cosa que le caracterizaba —, es "Diablillos de pimienta".

—Oh, bien —afirmó resignada la gárgola y le hizo paso a una escalera en forma de espiral.

Merlina entró, aún llevando su maleta, y ascendió mareándose un poco por tanto giro.

Luego, llegó ante un recibidor y una puerta bastante elegante. Tocó.

—Adelante —dijo una voz profunda desde adentro.

Merlina entró, algo nerviosa, y se encontró en una sala grande y circular, en la que, ahora, recordaba sí haber estado, pero no sabía el porqué. Había cientos de instrumentos de plata extraños y nuevos para ella; algunos de ellos producían un constante ruidito o zumbido.

Entonces, divisó el escritorio de Dumbledore, donde él mismo en persona estaba, con los dedos cruzados y mirándola sobre sus inolvidables lentes de media luna con sus ojos bondadosos y claros. Su pelo estaba muy blanco, más blanco de lo que recordaba haberle visto a los catorce años, y con su barba muy larga.

— ¡Director! —chilló emocionada y corrió allá y le tomó la mano para saludarle.

Si hubiese sido en una situación menos formal, le habría besado en la mejilla como solía hacer, pero no le pareció correcto, así que se contuvo.

—Espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje. Siéntate, por favor —comentó el viejo con amabilidad.

Merlina obedeció y se sentó en la silla opuesta.

—Lo tuve —dijo contestando a su pregunta —, ya que todo esto me produce buenos recuerdos.

—Me imagino, y creo, si no me equivoco, que estuviste una sola vez en mi despacho.

—Sí, pero no recuerdo porqué —dijo, esperanzada, por si Albus tenía ganas de refrescarle la memoria. Pero sufrió una pequeña decepción.

—Oh, uno suele olvidar cosas cuando, no mucho después, ocurren catástrofes —dijo comprensivamente —, pero estoy seguro que tus neuronas no tardarán en conectar ideas y podrás saber porqué estuviste aquí.

Hizo una pausa, y Merlina no supo qué contestar. Estaba anonadada.

—No me olvido de mis alumnos —repuso, como sabiendo lo que ella estaba pensando —, si bien no niego que soy viejo, creo que todavía no llego al punto de olvidar sucesos importantes.

—Así veo —dijo —, director —agregó, percatándose que había sonado grosero.

—No es necesario que me digas director. Puedes llamarme Albus o Dumbledore. Pero tú ves lo que prefieres.

—Sí... eh... Albus —soltó —, en realidad no acostumbro a tutear a la gente, pero es hora de que lo haga.

—Siempre hay un momento oportuno para hacer las cosas—concluyó —. En fin, veamos tu asunto.

"Como ya estás enterada, tú reemplazarás al señor Filch por todo lo que haga falta, o sea, a mí parecer, el resto del año, y lo más probable que el que viene, y el próximo al que viene, también. Pero de todos modos, tú lo decidirás. Sobre lo que tengas que hacer...

Pasaron dos largas horas conversando su caso. Dumbledore le dijo que ella tendría que encargarse del aseo de los pasillos, el estado de las lechuzas, la comida, la paja y el agua; de apagar las antorchas y prenderlas cuando sea necesario, y sobre todo, tener impecable el vestíbulo, ya que era la primera impresión del castillo. También debía estar dispuesta a retener a los alumnos traviesos, aplicando la psicología profesional de niños y adolescentes, y en cualquier caso grave, debería ir hacia algún jefe de casa, o donde él mismo. Tendría que poseer paciencia en todos los sentidos, y procurar ser educada y no armar barullo. También le entregó el manojo de llaves para abrir algunas puertas —eran más de cincuenta llaves.

—Pero, si en algún momento falta algunas de estas reglas, o a todas, no significará tu despido —dijo en un momento de la conversación—todos cometemos errores alguna vez. Sin embargo, la idea es que trates que tu trabajo se convierta en algo ameno y no en una lucha constante.

También arreglaron lo de su salario. Quedaron en sesenta galeones semanales (lo que era una fortuna para ella, e incluso, se negó y pidió como máximo cuarenta, pero Dumbledore la regañó).

—No puedes estar pidiendo que te paguen menos. No menosprecies el trabajo. Estás en un castillo y no en una casa ni en un bar ni nada. Así que los sesenta tendrás que aceptarlos, sino, tendré una razón para despedirte. Este es un trabajo serio.

Y de allí, Merlina no replicó más sobre el asunto. Pero dentro de todo, el director fue muy claro y bondadoso con ella.

Continuó, luego, con lo principal: la constitución general del castillo. Le entregó unos mapas de cada piso con los pasillos y uno que otro atajo conocido por el propio Dumbledore, para que comenzara a manejarse en el lugar. Merlina pensó que debería estudiarlos para no perderse siempre, y eso costaría algo de trabajo por su mala memoria. Y por último, le dio las reglas básicas, que se las sabía, pero no estaba demás un recordatorio.

—Bien —dijo mirando un reloj de bolsillo —, es hora de que te lleve a tu despacho.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron hacia abajo, y que por cierto, fue tan incómodo como subirlas, porque con la maleta tendía irse hacia adelante, donde perdía el equilibrio.

—El despacho del ex celador estaba en las mazmorras, pero creo que alguien como tú no necesita un lugar como ese. Tu oficina es algo más pequeña de lo normal, pero es suficiente, cómoda, cálida, y te gustará.

Y no se equivocó Dumbledore al decir eso. Pero, lo gracioso es que no era tan pequeña. Al menos tenía cinco metros por otros tres, y estaba repleta de cajones, y con una puerta oculta hacia su habitación, que era un poco más grande.

—Como ves —dijo Dumbledore señalando unos muebles en un rincón —, allí están todos los informes de los castigos, y tienes más muebles para guardar nuevos documentos. Tu escritorio posee todo lo necesario, y cualquier caso de comunicación urgente, ya viste que está la chimenea. No dudes en utilizarla.

—No sé qué decir, esto es maravilloso..., es más de lo que pensaba.

—Me alegro de que te guste. En fin, ese es todo el recorrido. Ahora, a las doce te espero en el gran comedor para almorzar. Puedes ordenar tus cosas al gusto que se te antoje.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y ella pronunció un reverencioso "Muchas gracias".

Entró a su cuarto y se lanzó a la blanda cama.

—Ah... ¡esto es genial! —Dijo, tenía la costumbre de hablar sola cuando estaba muy feliz o muy enojada —, ¡no veo qué cosa puede salir mal! Tengo comida gratis, podré ir a visitar el pueblo de vez en cuando, podré comprarme lo que quiera, podré enviarle regalos a Craig... Conoceré a los alumnos... realmente es fabuloso.

Luego de descansar un rato, con un movimiento de la varita puso todo en orden. Pero había que reconocer que mucha ropa había quedado asomada por los cajones y mal doblada. Tendría que mejorar ciertos aspectos de limpieza, pero por algo se partía.

Dos minutos antes de las doce bajó al gran comedor. Adentro sólo estaba Dumbledore, y ni siquiera estaba sentado en la mesa de los profesores. Estaba en la cabecera de una de las largas mesas de las casas, para ser exacta la de Gryffindor. Si algo podía recordar, era eso, porque su mesa, la de Ravenclaw, la casa a la que había pertenecido, estaba a la izquierda de esa, ambas al centro.

Divisó los cubiertos para dos personas solamente. Dumbledore la siguió con la mirada.

—Veo que no somos muchos —dijo Merlina con sarcasmo.

—Los demás llegarán a las cuatro para poner sus cosas en orden —contestó Dumbledore sin ofenderse. Una de las cosas que más adoraba de Dumbledore era su buen sentido del humor —, y allí te los presentaré, y lo más probable es que te topes con caras conocidas. Casi todos son los mismos profesores.

— ¡Vaya! Sólo puedo recordar a McGonagall... era muy estricta... pero creo que me iba bien en su materia. No me acuerdo de nadie más. Bloqueé muchos recuerdos… ya sabe. Fue bastante duro pero… —se quedó callada. No valía la pena hablar de sus padres.

Dumbledore sonrió y no dijo nada más referente al tema, excepto ordenar lo que quería para comer. Merlina le imitó. Tuvieron un agradable almuerzo sumido en vagas conversaciones que no tenían nada que ver con ella, ni su pasado.

"

Dumbledore no perdió el tiempo luego del almuerzo para realizar las cosas que debía hacer, y Merlina pensó en hacer lo mismo. Fue directo a su despacho y comenzó a memorizar los mapas, o al menos, hacer el intento. También tenía que aprender las contraseñas que estaban actualmente, y estaba todo en el mapa. A veces le costaba distinguir las letras llenas de florituras de Dumbledore, pero luego de varios minutos de esfuerzo visual, lograba entenderlas.

Había estado tan concentrada en los mapas, que por suerte se dio cuenta a la hora justa, a las cuatro. Se peinó —para intentar causar una buena impresión —y se dirigió a la sala de profesores, donde Dumbledore le había dicho que se dirigiera para conocer a los del personal. Estaba más nerviosa todavía, pero eso no le quitaba la emoción.

Cuando entró, para asombro suyo, ya estaba todos, pero por suerte estaban saludando al mismísimo director, así que no se había perdido de nada.

—Aquí estás, Merlina —dijo Dumbledore tomándole del brazo y aproximándola a la gran multitud —. Esta es Merlina Morgan, no sé si la recordarán. Estuvo en Ravenclaw y ha tomado el puesto de conserje.

—Cómo no recordarla —dijo una bruja de rostro severo y pelo negro hecho un rodete —, si fue una de mis alumnas brillantes —esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¡Profesora McGonagall! —y esta vez Merlina no se contuvo y besó su mejilla, pero no pareció molestarle. Siguió con su sonrisa amable —. Ya no soy tan brillante como usted piensa —dijo Merlina ante su afirmación.

—Uno nunca pierde la inteligencia —atajó un bajito profesor —, se pueden perder las habilidades.

Merlina lo reconoció como el profesor Flitwick, de encantamientos.

Finalmente, terminó saludando a todos los profesores de la misma manera que acostumbraba, la profesora Sprout, la muy loca profesora de Adivinación, Trelawney; Hooch, quienes todos la recordaban perfectamente. Conoció a los nuevos —para ella—, como a la profesora Sinistra y Vector, entre varios más. Estaba Hagrid también como profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas, su asignatura preferida, y los demás del personal, como la amargada bibliotecaria Irma Pince y la dedicada Madam Pomfrey. Hasta los fantasmas se arrejuntaron a darle la bienvenida, aunque con suerte la Dama Gris la recordaba.

— ¿Se van de vacaciones también? El castillo parecía desierto de ustedes —dijo Merlina a los fantasmas.

—No, pero nos mantenemos al margen hasta que llegan los demás profesores —contestó Nick Casi-Decapitado con altivez.

El único que faltaba era Peeves, pero Merlina prefería no topárselo. Siempre caía en sus bromas pesadas.

Ésta vez sí que se quedó compartiendo con los demás, y a las seis bajaron en conjunto para poner en actividad el Gran Comedor. Ordenaron las velas, cambiaron los banderines de las casas, colocaron los platos, y todo para la cena, pero siempre, mediante magia. Después de todo, Merlina fue de gran ayuda y no hizo el ridículo ni tampoco hizo algún desastre. Y en un momento dado de esa actividad, se percató de que Dumbledore ya no estaba con ellos. Seguramente debía estar en su despacho, pensó. Pero en realidad estaba en un lugar de las mazmorras, conversando con alguien que no había llegado a tiempo.

Cuando estuvo el cielo oscuro, y comenzaba a llover, todos cayeron en la cuenta de que debían estar por llegar los alumnos, y allí reapareció Dumbledore, ordenando a que todos se sentaran. Merlina tomó el puesto de la derecha, o más bien dicho, la izquierda si se miraba hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor, en la esquina más alejada del asiento del director. Todos tomaron asiento, excepto McGonagall que fue al vestíbulo, y Hagrid ya había desaparecido hace mucho rato.

— ¿No se supone que yo debería estar vigilando por si sucede algo? —dijo a la profesora Sprout, que estaba a su lado.

—No te preocupes, Hagrid se encargará junto con Minerva. Esta noche es la bienvenida de los de primer año tanto como la tuya —dijo con amabilidad.

Merlina se encogió de hombros y no protestó. Para ella era mil veces mejor ver la Ceremonia de Selección al estar sola, observando algún oscuro corredor por si algún ser extraño se acercaba. Por lo tanto, aguardó.

Los más grandes no tardaron en aparecer y se acomodaron en sus asientos. Cientos de jóvenes alegres, que reían y que ansiaban empezar ya. Le encantaría poder encontrarse entre ellos.

No mucho después llegaron los estudiantes de primero, con sus típicas caras de miedo. Minerva McGonagall fue a buscar el taburete y el remendado sombrero, y fueron seleccionados para sus casas. No vio a nadie que pareciera estar en descontento por la elección de casa y nunca había escuchado de alguien que lo hiciera. También había llegado otro profesor por la puerta lateral que estaba al lado opuesto de donde estaba ella. Era bastante viejo, despeinado y sin gracia, se veía que no le interesaba compartir con nadie. Él ocupó uno de los puestos faltantes.

Dumbledore dio un conciso comentario de bienvenida y comenzaron a comer. Merlina se dio cuenta de que todavía faltaba un puesto al lado izquierdo de Dumbledore. ¿Profesor de qué sería? Se puso a contarlos con los dedos, pero fue interrumpida en la mitad. Hubo algo que los distrajo a todos: un muchacho delgaducho y de lentes redondas que entraba en el Gran Comedor y se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor, con un aspecto sanguinolento. Miró a los demás profesores por si alguien más se había dado cuenta de eso, pero todos estaban concentrados en los postres, que acababan de aparecer. Todo eso distrajo el conteo de los profesores de Merlina, pero no necesitó más. Justo dos minutos después del chico que había entrado al lugar, apareció otra persona por la puerta lateral. Era un hombre de pelo largo hasta los hombros y lacio. Vestía de negro y lo único que contrastaba era la cetrina mano que se asomaba por la manga y la punta de su nariz quebrada. El desconocido se sentó en el puesto vacío y pasó desapercibido. Intercambió unas pocas palabras con Dumbledore y no probó bocado.

Al rato después, cuando todos acabaron, los platos desaparecieron y Dumbledore se puso de pie para finalizar su discurso. Merlina no pensaba demasiado, ya le estaba bajando el sueño, pero hubo dos cosas más que le distrajeron. La primera, fue cuando la presentaron y todos estallaron en aplausos. Debían estar todos felices de no tener a Filch como conserje, así que se sintió muy agradecida. Y lo segundo, fue la presentación siguiente.

—El profesor Billy Bored, por su parte, ocupará el cargo de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras —dijo Dumbledore, señalando al profesor con cara de entretenimiento de funeral.

Algunos pocos aplaudieron y Merlina lo hizo automáticamente. Vio que el hombre hacía un gesto con la mano. Entonces, Merlina se asomó para ver al profesor que había llegado furtivamente, porque había varias cabezas que les separaban. No cabía duda que él era el de Pociones, era la única materia que no se había nombrado. Y entonces allí fue cuando ocurrió. Aquel hombre giró su cabeza lentamente hacia ella, y los ojos castaños de Merlina se toparon con un par de negros, fríos y profundos ojos, como dos tubos interminables. Un cosquilleo que se presentó en la parte baja de la cabeza, recorrió toda su espina dorsal. La piel se le puso de gallina y no pudo evitar tener un escalofrío. La mirada no duró más de dos segundos, pero fue todo en cámara lenta, y ella no tuvo el valor como para sostener por más tiempo el raro contacto visual. Se volvió a enderezar y miró la mesa, ya vacía. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Realmente todo había sido muy extraño. Ese hombre tenía una mirada misteriosa, y aquello le había hecho perder el control de sí misma. De pronto se había sentido diminuta y débil, poco nada que quemada por los ojos del hombre.

—Profesora —dijo en susurro a Sprout— ¿Quién es el profesor de negro?

—El profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape —contestó, algo distraída.

"Snape". Su nombre le sonaba, le recordaba a algo, ¿pero qué podía ser? No... Ni su cara ni su nombre..., no podía acordarse. Creía conocerlo, pero no podía... Aunque cerrara los ojos y apretara los puños, no recordaría nada respecto a él. Tal vez fuera solo un sueño, pero lo que no podía pasar por alto era lo que le había hecho sentir. Era como mezcla de miedo y compasión..., tal vez algo parecido a la electricidad, con la diferencia que era vía aérea. El estómago también se le había sacudido y la boca le había temblado, pero se dio cuenta que él no hizo absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal y tampoco reaccionó de manera extraña.

Valientemente volvió a mirarlo, preparada para enfrentar a sus ojos, pero el hombre no se volteó más. Era bastante indiferente.

Dumbledore dio las buenas noches y todos se pararon. El hombre de negro se fue lo antes posible por la puerta escondida de los profesores, así que tampoco tuvo tiempo de presentársele. Cuando no quedó nadie más en el Gran Comedor, Dumbledore se le acercó.

—Por hoy podrás recuperar sueño, pero tendrás que levantarte a las cinco para comenzar la ronda. Si quieres puedes hacer petición de pastillas para que no te de sueño, pero es mejor que te aguantes, porque no son muy buenas. De todas formas, ya sabes que tienes seis horas de sueño desde las nueve, quizá no te haga falta.

Merlina asintió, se despidió y se fue. Durante el camino no se topó al profesor Snape, quien por más que le hubiese causado escalofrío, llamó su atención de alguna extraña manera.


	4. Por una lechuza, el recuerdo

**Capítulo 4: Por una lechuza, el recuerdo**

"

Toc-toc.

La puerta sonó. Merlina estaba acomodando unos papeles en su oficina. Todavía no se iba a acostar, pero estaba a punto; tenía bastante sueño. Miró hacia la puerta y se quitó un mechón de la cara.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la oyeran.

—Merlina, soy Albus, ¿puedes acompañarme un momento a la sala de profesores?

Merlina se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Miró desconcertada al anciano brujo.

—Está bien —aceptó, al fin.

Caminaron en silencio unos pasos —por suerte la sala no quedaba lejos de su despacho —, y no se pudo contener.

— ¿Puedo preguntar para qué es?

—Ya lo hiciste —dijo Albus —, y lo sabrás, estamos a tres metros —añadió.

Albus abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar. Merlina miró para todos lados, y si no hubiese sido por el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea, no se habría dado cuenta de que allí había alguien más.

—Por una mala casualidad, el tiempo no me dejó presentarlos —dijo Albus —. Merlina, él es el profesor Snape, quien imparte Pociones, aunque ya debes haberlo visto en la ceremonia.

Sí, en efecto, era Snape. Merlina avanzó con decisión, pero no pudo mirarlo directamente. Sólo pudo fijarse que el semblante del profesor era de furia —no podía ser otra cosa el temblor de su ceja y la torcida mueca de sus labios —, e hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza.

—Y ella, Severus, es Merlina Morgan, como ves, la nueva celadora del castillo que reemplazará a Filch.

Snape alargó la mano para estrecharla con ella. Merlina no podía rechazarlo, así que se la estrechó, pero ni siquiera se cumplieron los dos segundos cuando se la soltó. Fue algo extraño, en verdad producía corriente, ¿o ella se lo estaba imaginando?

—Bien, era eso —dijo el director dando un solo aplauso —, encontré indicado el hecho de ser presentados, es mi deber como director que los de mi personal se conozcan.

Merlina asintió sin decir nada y miró fugazmente a Snape, y otra vez sus ojos se toparon. Dirigió la vista inmediatamente al suelo.

—Eh... —vaciló —, si eso es todo, buenas noches a los dos.

—Buenas noches —contestaron a coro, con la diferencia de que Albus lo hizo de buenas maneras. Al parecer Snape, no tenía ganas de conocerla. O, tal vez, ya la conocía…

Merlina salió inmediatamente de la sala, cuestionándose nuevamente su terrible actitud de mocosa miedosa.

Apenas ella cerró la puerta, Snape dijo al director, en un susurro:

— Es bastante inútil, se le nota en la cara. Y si no se acuerda de eso, ¿por qué está tan rara?

—Eso no te lo puedo explicar yo. Y hazme el favor de no tratar mal a los recién llegados, menos a sus espaldas. Buenas noches, Severus — dijo con severidad y también se retiró.

Podría haber dicho algo más, como "Un gusto en conocerlo" o "Espero que nos llevemos bien", ¡o cualquier cosa! Pero no había podido, algo se lo impedía. Le intimidaba. No habían pasado más de tres horas, y ya sabía que Severus Snape le intimidaba. Tenía cara de ser cruel y misterioso, a la vez. Además, esa expresión de antipatía en su cara... En su mente quería aparecer una imagen, pero no se lograba formar.

No lo pensó más, se puso el pijama y se acostó.

"

Dormir en una cama con dosel, con un colchón caliente gracias a la magia propia de los elfos domésticos, era lo más cómodo que podía existir en una noche de tormenta como esa, y con mayor razón, el día de llegada a Hogwarts. Habría sido aventurero que hubiese estado toda la noche custodiando los pasillos, pero sinceramente lo agradecía, y había resultado todo un éxito tener horas de sueño, porque cuando se levantó media hora antes de las cinco de la mañana, se sintió despejada y con nuevas energías, y sobre todo, se había olvidado de todo lo ocurrido hace horas atrás.

Se dio una ducha corta para terminar de revitalizarse, se vistió muy abrigada, y salió en busca de la aventura, aunque el pasillo estaba completamente vacío.

—Si me encuentro con Peeves, me corto un brazo —susurró para sí mientras se frotaba las manos, caminando por el pasillo oscuro. Luego del vano intento de entibiarse las manos, sacó su varita del bolsillo —. Lumos —murmuró y una luz se prendió en la punta de la varita.

Bostezó un par de veces, pero no tenía sueño. Sus ojos estaban más abiertos que nunca, preparada para algo inusual, pero de todas formas, ¿qué podía ocurrir de inusual en el castillo?

Bueno, debía verle el lado positivo: podía probar los pasadizos secretos sin ser molestada. Y eso hizo. Pasó cerca de diez veces por distintos tapices, otras cinco por los cuadros, y otras dos por puertas secretas que estaban en las paredes y no se notaban. Un par de veces se confundió y dio con pomos de puerta falsos, que no se abrían.

Le salía vaho por la boca y se entumía cuando pasaba por las ventanas que no tenían vidrio, aunque eran pequeñas, pero eso no quitaba el frío que penetraba de manera amenazante.

Tal vez podría comprarse un gato, como lo hacía Filch para que le ayudara en la vigilancia, pero no podía: le tenía alergia a los pelos de felinos. De todas maneras, daba igual, ella tenía poderes, Filch era un squib, así que no necesitaría ayuda.

Distraída fue haciendo dibujos en el techo con la luz de la varita, o al menos se los imaginaba, como se hacía con las linternas muggles. Escribió su nombre varias veces y solo se detuvo cuando chocó con un tapiz. Lo levantó y entró al hueco del interior, donde había una escalera.

—Veamos adónde lleva esto... —farfulló y comenzó a bajar. Era en zigzag, pero no fueron más de dos pisos los que bajó. Se encontró con una puerta y salió por allí a otro pasillo.

Si arriba hacía bastante frío, allí estaba peor, y el aire era ahogante. Estaba en las mazmorras. Nunca le había gustado caminar por allí porque era demasiado húmedo y oscuro. Solo unas ventanillas al estilo cárcel refrescaban un poco el ambiente. Fue con la varita al frente, alumbrando su camino. Había varias armaduras, pero era carente de cuadros. Y solo se topó con tres puertas: una conducía a un armario de escobas y cosas de limpieza, la siguiente decía "Aula de Pociones". La tercera, al lado de la del Aula, tenía una placa de metal clavada y tenía la inscripción de "Profesor Severus Snape". Merlina entró en pánico. Acababa de recordar lo ocurrido en la sala de profesores.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurró, temiendo que la puerta se abriera en cualquier momento y saliera Snape, con sus ojos negros bien abiertos, listos para matarla con la mirada, como un basilisco —, Dios mío —repitió y se echó a correr sin pensarlo más.

Se le olvidó por completo devolverse por el mismo lugar que había llegado, pero prefería subir por las escaleras normales. Corrió como alma que lleva al diablo, jurando que atrás iba Snape con paso militar, casi robótico.

—Oohhh —gritó ahogada. Casi no se percibió su alarido.

— ¿Huyendo, eh, eh, eh? —se burló una voz aguda y maligna.

— ¡Peeves! —susurró sin aliento. El poltergeist del demonio había aparecido del yelmo de una armadura cuando ella doblaba la esquina, quedando cara a cara.

—Parece que la pequeña gusana estaba escapando de algo, ¿de qué será? ¿De quién será?

—De nada, yo, yo... yo no huyo de nada.

Hace una hora atrás había dicho que si se encontraba con Peeves, se cortaría un brazo. Bueno, a veces las personas se tenían que tragar sus propias palabras, porque en realidad agradecía montones que haya sido él a Snape.

—No hagas eso nunca más, nunca más —jadeó Merlina.

— ¿Y puedo hacer esto?

Merlina iba a preguntar qué cosa, pero no alcanzó. Peeves le aplastó una bomba de agua en la cabeza y quedó chorreando, y luego le apretó la nariz con un par de dedos.

— Te odio —susurró, sobándose la nariz. El poltergeist se echó a reír estrepitosamente, y ella corrió otra vez para no ser partícipe de sus desórdenes.

Llegó a un lugar seguro, en el primer piso, ya dando el alba. Con la varita se secó el cabello y la ropa, y quedó como nueva, pero todavía el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

Se fue a registrar los pisos superiores mucho más calmada. El hecho de que estuviera saliendo el sol le hizo sentir mejor.

—Qué tonta he sido — pensó de pronto, en voz alta, frunciendo el entrecejo y apagando la luz de la varita —, me he comportado como una niña miedosa...

Y era cierto. Cuando dieron las siete, se sentó en un banco del quinto piso y miró por la ventana. El sol ya estaba en lo alto, pero se notaba a ciencia cierta que era un día terriblemente gélido.

¿Por qué había huido de esa manera? Por poco le da un infarto. Realmente parecía una gata miedosa. ¡Huir por temerle a un profesor! Dumbledore jamás pondría a alguien peligroso en el cargo de profesor. Había arrancado también, en parte, por la oscuridad. Por favor, tenía veinticinco años... Tendría que superar eso de alguna manera. Quizás no estuviera a muchas horas de hacerlo.

A las siete y media subió a la lechucería. Debía cambiarle la comida y el agua, eso era lo que le había ordenado Dumbledore. En el trayecto se topó con la profesora Sinistra, quien ya estaba en pie cargando unos telescopios que llevaba para repararlos.

Llegó a una iluminada torre, donde cientos de lechuzas descansaban en sus perchas, tranquilamente acurrucadas bajo el ala. Algunas la miraron con atención. Había un olor fuerte a animal, pero no era del todo malo, y el suelo estaba repleto de esqueletos de ratón.

Había unos guantes sobre una repisa, pero ella no los necesitaba. Todo podría hacerlo con la varita.

— ¡Fregotego! —exclamó e hizo desaparecer gran parte de los excrementos de lechuza y los huesos. Lo intentó dos veces más, y dejó el suelo limpio. Después se dispuso a cambiar el agua de las fuentes que estaban pegadas a la pared, limpiar las de comida y volver a llenarlos con más chucherías lechuciles.

Listo, eso era todo.

Se dio media vuelta para salir, pero un gorjeo acongojado y un golpe seco contra la pared, la detuvo.

Miró hacia atrás y no vio nada.

Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia todos lados, intentando pasar por alto la terrible distancia que había hasta los jardines de Hogwarts.

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —exclamó, viendo a una desplumada y enferma lechuza que había chocado contra la torre, quedando encima de la piedra sobresaliente que parecía un anillo que rodeaba a la torre, a la altura de la cabeza de Merlina. Estaba bastante a la vuelta, pero alcanzaba a verla.

La pobrecita se movía apenas. La carta se le había caído del pico, pero estaba a su lado. El viento soplaba fuerte en la cara de Merlina, haciéndole perder un poco la visión porque le ardían los ojos, pero debía salvar al animalejo, no podría dejarlo ahí. Amaba a las lechuzas como a todos los animales.

— ¡Yo te sacaré! —Gritó torpemente y alargó la varita — ¡Accio, lechuza!

El animal batió levemente las alas, pero no se movió ni un centímetro hacia ella.

— ¡Diablos! —exclamó y agitó la varita con fuerza, pero fue un grave error. Ésta chocó con la pared y se le soltó de la mano, cayendo metros y metros hasta que quedó en los terrenos, en algún lugar del pasto.

Merlina bufó.

— ¡Lo que me faltaba! No me importa —dijo, obstinada —, la sacaré de todas formas.

Entonces utilizó el último recurso: se sentó en el marco de la ventana, afirmó los pies en una piedra salida, se afirmó del anillo de piedra y empezó a avanzar lentamente, pero de forma segura. Corría un poquito los pies y un poquito las manos, usando todas sus fuerzas.

—Bien, ya llegué —suspiró y alargó una mano para agarrar a la lechuza. La dejó cerca de la ventana, y lo mismo hizo con la carta. Retrocedió. Luego le puso la carta en el pico, la tomó y la soltó adentro, rogando porque cayera en el montón de paja que había, acumulada —. Ahora entro yo... ¡AAAH!

La piedra salida se desprendió y quedó colgando, con las manos en el alfeizar sintiendo un horrible dolor en los dedos por el repentino esfuerzo.

—Ay, no, ay no —los ojos se le llenaron instantáneamente de lágrimas, aunque más que de miedo, era por el viento helado — ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOO! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas — ¡_Por favor, que alguien me ayude_!

Era una sensación terrible. Ella era bastante delgada, pero jamás en su vida había hecho ejercicios, ni siquiera levantado una pesa, así que en los brazos tenía muy poca fuerza. Además, la piedra le dañaba las manos, raspándoselas. La cabeza la bombeaba por el miedo y las piernas las sentía cada vez más pesadas. Miró hacia abajo y vio que estaba a metros y metros del suelo. El estómago se le revolvió.

— ¡_Estoy aquí, por favor sáquenme de aquí_! —Por poco ya se quedaba ronca de tanto gritar — ¡AYÚDENMEEEEEEEEE! ¡_Estoy a punto de caer, lo ruego, lo suplico, por favor_! ¡AUXILIOOOOOO! ¡_Por Merlín_!—aulló desesperada. Por suerte estaba con pantalones (rara vez utilizaba falda), pero la túnica era pesada y se le enganchaba en algunas piedrillas ásperas, sumando el viento, que soplaba fuerte.

Los ojos ya se le habían secado de lágrimas, y con eso no podía llorar. Las manos le resbalaron un poco. Estaba a punto de caer. Las piernas eran de plomo, las manos, de pluma.

—Quizá... —susurró, sintiéndose muy débil. Sólo habían transcurrido segundos, pero era la hora de la rendición —morir no sea tan terrible —cerró los ojos.

Se soltó. Pero no cayó. Alguien la había aferrado de las muñecas y la empezó a tirar. Apretó más los ojos, sintiendo que su estómago se aflojaba, e intentó subir por la muralla, rogando que no la soltaran. Finalmente cuando estuvo en el alfeizar, miró las manos de su salvador. Eran del color de la vela. Supo al instante quien había sido.

Terminó de pasar hacia dentro y se paró, con las piernas temblando y el corazón acelerado. No sabía cómo iba a agradecerle…

—Tan tonta como siempre —dijo Snape, con un odio de los mil demonios, chasqueando la lengua, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos nobles.

Merlina miró inmediatamente a sus ojos, pero esta vez no sintió nada. Se quedó de piedra. ¿Por qué la trataba así luego de haberla rescatado?

— ¿Perdón...?

—Tan tonta como siempre —reiteró Snape con la barbilla temblando —. No te he visto en años y ya sé que no has cambiado para nada. Creo que todavía no encuentras el tornillo que te falta, ¿no, Morgan?

—Disculpa, pero...

— ¡Si recuerdo perfectamente —la interrumpió, acercándose un poco, quedando a un metro — la vez que te subiste al techo de la casa de dos pisos en Hogsmeade! ¡Y todo por sacar un perro que había sido lanzado de la casa de enfrente! Me bastó para que hicieras eso para saber que eras una estúpida mocosa.

—Usted... usted... —miles de pensamientos se agolpaban en la cabeza de Merlina provocándole un leve dolor.

— ¡Te tuve que regañar de una manera muy antipática y poco pedagógica, y aún así insististe a ciegas que lo habías hecho por el perro! ¡Pero yo siempre creí que lo habías hecho para hacerte la valiente y llamar la atención! Pero ahora, veo que estaba equivocado: eres tonta con ganas. ¡Arriesgándose por una lechuza moribunda! Jamás lo hubiera creído.

— ¡No tienes que porqué tratarme así, Snape! —estalló Merlina, perdiendo todo el miedo que había tenido en la madrugada, dejando de lado todo el sentimiento de intimidad que Severus le había provocado, al menos, por esos momentos. Lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Quién de los dos lanzaba más chispas — ¡No sé para qué me salvaste! —gritó, colocándose roja.

— ¿Crees que lo hubiera hecho, Morgan, por cuenta propia? Dumbledore me habría culpado a mí de tu muerte si no hubiese hecho lo que acabo de hacer —hizo una pausa y ella no supo qué contestar —. ¡Esa vez también tuve que sacarte del techo, por el simple hecho de que eras una estudiante, así que tampoco fue un acto propio de heroísmo! —continuó la discusión. Su voz era atronadora — Dime, ¿dejarás de hacer estupideces? Porque dudo que dures mucho en el colegio si andas haciendo ese tipo de cosas... Aunque como conserje, no creo que sea gran cosa tu pérdida. Pones en vergüenza a todo el colegio, aunque, por suerte, nadie vio esto.

Merlina se quedó helada, y de rojo pasó a morado. No sabía qué decir ante tanta maldad.

— ¿Y dónde demonios está tu varita? ¡Pensé que ya nos habíamos librado de los squibs!

—Se... se me cayó al...

Severus ya se había asomado a la ventana. No pasaron más de cinco segundos, cuando le puso la varita en la mano a Merlina, de mala gana.

—Y ahí está tu varita. Y madura de una vez.

Se dio media vuelta, y salió por la puerta, con su capa negra ondeando tras él, con el mismo "frufrú" de casi once años atrás. La boca de Merlina se abrió sin pronunciar sonido alguno.

Así que Severus Snape había sido quien le había dado el regaño del año en cuarto curso, quien la había llevado al despacho del director. Con razón se le hacía conocido y le intimidaba, pero ahora no sentía eso, para nada. La sangre le hervía de furia. La había tratado como una basura, le había dicho hasta que valía poco como para que alguien se diera cuenta de que había muerto. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Ojalá el accidente de su familia no le hubiese bloqueado el recuerdo, sino habría estado preparada desde un principio para enfrentar sus pesadeces.

—Me las va a pagar... —balbuceó entre dientes con todos los músculos tensos. Había pasado gran parte de su vida haciendo la vista gorda ante las personas que le trataban mal. Eso, ahora, se había terminado. Debía tomar cartas en el asunto. Una llama de odio se había encendido en ella.

Sacudió su cabeza y miró hacia el montón de paja. La lechuza seguía allí. La tomó, se guardó la carta en el bolsillo y le dio de beber agua y un poco de comida. Era una lechuza gris, bastante senil y no tenía la placa del colegio, así que seguramente debía ser de alguien del colegio, al menos que hubiese tomado el rumbo equivocado. Cuando estuvo más animada, bajó con ella en los brazos para buscar a su dueño. Eran más de las ocho, así que debían estar desayunando.

Entró al Gran Comedor y evitó mirar hacia la mesa de profesores porque sabía que Snape estaba ahí.

Se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin.

— ¿Alguien reconoce a esta lechuza? —preguntó varias veces, avanzando por la mesa.

El único que contestó fue un muchacho rubio, pálido y de ojos grises.

—No —dijo, mirándola con asco.

Merlina se encogió de hombros. Se fue a la siguiente, la de Gryffindor.

— ¿Esta lechuza es de alguno de ustedes? —indagó y avanzó unos cuantos pasos, haciendo la pregunta.

— ¡Eh! Creo que es mía; bueno, de mi familia —dijo alguien.

Merlina miró a la persona que había hablado. Era un muchacho pelirrojo, pecoso y de nariz larga y respingada y estaba al lado opuesto de la mesa.

—Toma —Merlina se la alargó, y luego le depositó el sobre en la mano.

El chico la examinó con detenimiento. Merlina, mientras tanto, miraba al chico que estaba a su lado. Era el que había llegado a deshoras, y no tenía sangre en la cara.

—Sí, es mía, es Errol —dijo, finalmente —. Gracias —agregó — ¿pero porqué la encontró usted?

—Uff, no es que la haya encontrado, chocó contra la torre de las lechuzas. Fue una odisea para rescatarla.

— ¿Rescatarla? —dijo la chiquilla que estaba donde ella se había detenido.

—Sí... —susurró —, es una larga historia.

—Cuéntenos —dijo el chico de lentes.

—Bueno... —sintió que unos ojos estaban clavados en su nuca —háganme sitio —le dijo a la chica de cabello castaño.

— ¿No le dirán nada? —preguntó una pelirroja, que estaba al lado de la castaña.

—Que a Dumbledore se le ocurra y ya verá —dijo entre dientes; todavía estaba enojada. Se sentó entre la castaña y la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Bueno, creo que no nos hemos presentado —dijo Merlina, en tono bajo —, ya saben, soy Merlina Morgan.

—Sí, yo soy Ron Weasley —dijo el muchacho de la lechuza.

—Yo soy Hermione Granger —dijo la de pelo enmarañado castaño.

—Ginny Weasley.

—Vaya, son hermanos —dijo Merlina, encantada, sintiéndose un poco más liviana por poder hablar con gente de buenas maneras.

—Yo soy Harry Potter —dijo Harry, temeroso.

Merlina lo miró.

— ¿Tú eres Potter? —Lo miró unos segundos con una sonrisa, y luego se dirigió a los demás — Gusto en conocerlos.

— Y entonces, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó Hermione.

— ¿Conocen a Snape?

Harry soltó un bufido, y los otros tres se miraron entre sí.

— ¿Sí? Bien, él es parte del final de la historia.

Les narró de manera concisa lo ocurrido, olvidándose del cargo de conserje y que debería estar en la mesa alta, tomando algunas cosas para comer de la mesa. Les contó cómo resbaló de la piedra en la torre y como casi muere. Los chicos terminaron todos con las cejas arqueadas cuando contó el desenlace, pero no porque encontraran tonto lo que hizo, en realidad, esa no era la parte a la que le habían puesto mucha atención. Les había interesado más la parte en la que aparecía el profesor de Pociones. Pero por supuesto, en ningún momento confesó que le había temido porque sus ojos le causaban intimidación. Eso era suyo, personal, y la verdad es que le daba una vergüenza terrible, ahora que lo pensaba.

—Es un desgraciado —dijo Merlina, sin temor—, un maldito déspota.

—Al menos no soy el único —dijo Harry. Merlina lo miró, perpleja.

— ¿Qué, también te trata mal?

— Oh, decir mal es poco. Me odia por mi padre.

—No sé, Harry, pero creo que tiene un problema de personalidad... —dijo Merlina, pensativa. ¿Por qué era tan idiota ese tal Severus Snape? —. En fin, sea lo que sea, voy a buscar la manera de vengarme. Suelo ser muy simpática y trato de ser amable en lo que puedo... Pero no voy a permitir que un desconocido, prácticamente, me trate como se le dé la gana.

—Está mirando para acá —dijo Ginny, quien se había echado un poco para atrás para mirar a la mesa de profesores —. Precisamente a usted.

— ¿Sí? Pues se le gastarán los ojos —dijo, enojada —. Bueno. Me voy a mi mesa. Iré a comer algo más y luego iré a echar un sueñecito.

Se puso en pie y agregó:

— Y, por favor, trátenme de Merlina... que no soy tan vieja como para que me digan "usted".

Y con dignidad, sin mirar ni un segundo hacia el lado de Snape, caminó hacia la mesa de profesores y se sentó al lado de Sprout.

—Buenos días, Merlina.

—Hola, profesora —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa. Luego miró su plato, y no pudo evitar ponerse seria. Todavía el corazón le latía con dolor en el pecho, y la sangre la tenía caliente. A no más de tres metros hacia el lado estaba Snape, seguramente con su expresión de triunfo por haberle hecho sentir tan mal. Y ella no le diría a Dumbledore, no iba a caer en la tentación de hacerse la debilucha y acusarlo a la primera, porque eso podría ser peor. Además, por lo poco que conocía a Dumbledore, diría que eso deberían arreglarlo ellos mismo, que ellos debían descubrir el punto de quiebre e intentar repararlo. Y de seguro, no le importaría. Dumbledore estaba en sus asuntos. No. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo, no sabía qué, no sabía cómo, ni dónde, ni cuándo, pero al menos estaba segura de algo: ella era conserje. Era ella la que tenía todas las llaves y las contraseñas de todos los pasillos: era privilegiada. Le sería lo suficientemente fácil entrar al despacho de Snape, y si seguía aparentando ser idiota e inocente, probablemente Snape jamás sospecharía de su intención.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Gryffindor, Ron decía.

— ¿Te imaginas? La celadora está en contra de Snape, y es de lo más simpática que hay. Y quiere vengarse. ¿Te suena a algo Harry?

—Sí, a que no debemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Podríamos ayudarla, si lo necesita.

Ginny asintió con fervor. Hermione parecía acongojada. Odiaba saltarse las reglas.


	5. Y las cosas empeoran

**Capítulo 5: Y las cosas empeoran**

"

En cualquier otra ocasión, Merlina, habría dormido con verdaderas ganas y podría haber soñado cosas lindas y placenteras, de las que quizá hasta no se hubiera acordado, pero la voz de Snape seguía resonando como bocina en su cabeza, así que estaba recostada en su cama, con ropa, con las manos en los muslos, mirando en un punto fijo del techo alto, sin pestañear. Los ojos los tenía coloradísimos y le ardían.

_"Tan tonta como siempre..." "...todavía no encuentras el tornillo que te falta." "...madura de una vez"_. La barbilla le temblaba, y no hubo momento en que no estuviera colorada; era una tetera en constante ebullición. Había descargado todo aquello escribiendo una carta para Craig, y la tenía al lado, en la mesita de noche, sellada y lista para enviar, pero tenía un terror horrible de volver a la lechucería. No aguantaría ver a una lechuza morir, y tampoco se arriesgaría como lo había hecho ya. Pero seguía sin encontrarle la parte estúpida de lo que había realizado... Ni tampoco lo heroico.

—Tengo que hacer algo —farfulló autoconvenciéndose —, tengo que hacer algo... ¿Pero qué? ¿Entrar a su despacho, y qué puedo hacer? No..., ya no tengo ideas... Esa capacidad la perdió hace muchísimo tiempo.

Pestañeó y sintió los ojos extraños y ásperos. Llevaba cinco minutos sin haberlos cerrado.

—Oh..., vamos, tienes que tener una maldita idea, sino te va a seguir molestando...

_"...madura de una vez"._

—No, no haré nada. Lo más probable, si es que hago una bobada, las cosas se tornen de color negro y todo se vuelva en mi contra…

Se sacó los zapatos y se metió tal cual a la cama, sin querer saber nada más del mundo. Ya había empezado mal las cosas y ni siquiera se habían cumplido los dos días. ¿Podía tener más mala suerte? Y para peor, por lo que recordaba, Snape siempre había sido aprovechador con los más débiles. Y ella, era débil.

"

Soñó todo el tiempo con Snape. Se miraba al espejo y lo veía a él, tomaba sopa y lo veía a él, iba al baño, y, en el retrete, estaba él. La escena se le volvía a repetir, y cada vez se sentía más rabiosa, pero hubo un momento en que aquél Snape se había pasado de la raya: le había zarandeado violentamente de los brazos, insultándole con peores cosas.

—Déjame... —susurró.

—Merlina —dijo una voz profunda, a su lado, moviéndole suavemente el brazo.

—No tiene derecho a tratarme así, realmente...

— ¡Merlina!

Merlina se incorporó en la cama y miró hacia todos lados con ojos de pescado.

— ¡Qué! —gritó.

—Son las cinco —dijo Dumbledore, divertido, con una amplia sonrisa, sin ni una pizca de enojo.

— ¿Cómo?

—Te has quedado dormida.

Merlina tomó el reloj de la mesita y miró. Eran las cinco de la tarde con dos minutos. Se puso las manos en la cara. Snape la había zarandeado en sueños.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Dumbledore, en serio, no sé en qué pensaba...

—No veo porqué tengas que disculparte demasiado, a más de alguien le debe haber ocurrido lo mismo.

—Pero es el primer día de trabajo...

—Y en el mismo día de trabajo —la atajó Dumbledore. Hizo una pausa —. Cuesta acostumbrarse, así que no te voy a sancionar ni nada.

Merlina le dio un abrazo fugaz y Dumbledore le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Muchas gracias, yo..., me levanto ahora mismo.

—Sí, es lo mejor. Estaré mi despacho, si tienes cualquier duda.

Merlina asintió con una sonrisa poco natural y fue hacia el espejo.

—Merlina —interrumpió Dumbledore, y ella se volteó, con cara de interrogación —, no te ha ocurrido nada, ¿cierto?

—No — negó con la cabeza enfáticamente —, nada grave.

La imagen de Severus se le fue a la cabeza, despotricando contra ella, gritándole cosas, mirándola con desprecio; ella temblando, roja de ira... Dumbledore la observaba con sus rayos X, pero no, no caería en la tentación de acusar al malvado profesor de Pociones, no estaba en edad para hacer eso.

—Bien. Hasta la cena —y se fue, tarareando felizmente una canción.

Merlina se peinó solamente, porque no tenía tiempo para bañarse. Ya buscaría el momento para hacerlo, durante la madrugada. Si se ausentaba media hora, no pasarían tragedias.

Salió al pasillo con varita en mano, y antes de comenzar la ronda para sorprender a los alumnos traviesos, fue a echarle un vistazo al vestíbulo, para ver cuán sucio estaba. Bajó la escalera de mármol de dos en dos, y se puso a rastrear con los ojos signos de suciedad.

"_Así es como le hacía Filch"_, pensó, mirando los rincones, donde había muy poca tierra. Al menos los chicos seguían con los hábitos de limpieza básicos, hasta ahora.

— ¡Merlina! —dijo una voz ronca y entusiasta. Se dio vuelta e hizo un gesto con la mano.

— ¡Hola Hagrid! ¿Qué tal?

Hagrid llevaba una pala rota en las manos.

—Bien, solo que se me rompió la pala y estaba buscando a alguien que me la pudiera reparar —luego miró de soslayo hacia el lado, y agregó en tono más bajo —, ya sabes que nunca se me han dado bien esas cosas, y no tengo permiso para hacer magia...

— ¡Déjame intentarlo! —Dijo Merlina y apuntó con la varita — ¡Reparo!

No hubo necesidad de ejercer mayor esfuerzo. El hechizo le había resultado a la perfección. Los dos trozos de pala se habían vuelto a unir.

—Eso era todo —dijo Hagrid — ¡Muchas gracias, Merlina! Nos vemos en la cena —se despidió y salió otra vez por las puertas de roble, que había dejado entreabiertas.

Merlina volvió a ascender un par de pisos y se encontró con McGonagall.

—Hola, profesora —saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Hola, Merlina, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te acostumbras ya?

—Eeh… —la chica titubeó. Llevaba demasiado poco tiempo y ya un problema a la colección —Bueno, en eso estoy, de apoco lo conseguiré, ¿no?

McGonagall se aproximó y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, sonriéndole.

—No te preocupes, costará tal vez, pero a todos los caes muy bien. Cuentas con todo el apoyo.

Merlina asintió sin saber qué decir. ¿Con todo el apoyo? En realidad era el noventa y nueve por ciento. El otro uno lo ocupaba Snape.

—Iré a hacer la ronda, profesora —dijo Merlina y se despidió con la mano.

Bufando y rogando porque tuviera todo el apoyo algún día y no necesitara meterse en demasiados problemas, subió otros dos pisos y por fin halló algo que hacer. Tres de chicos de Slytherin formaban una media luna en la muralla, al rededor de algo, o alguien.

—Mira, Glenn, si tú nos haces entrega de eso, no te volveremos a molestar —dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

—No…, me lo mandó mi mamá, es mío.

—Bueno, pero si nos lo das, será nuestro. No te pongas porfiado, que soy muy hábil con las maldiciones, y estoy seguro de que tu madre preferiría que me entregues eso antes de verte con una pierna quebrada y la mitad del cuerpo amoratado.

Merlina se acercó, y se asomó, aunque no pudo ver mucho, porque todos eran un poco más altos que ella.

—Oigan, ¿qué están haciendo? ¿Quién es el experto en maldiciones?—dijo con voz autoritaria.

Todos se voltearon, y ahí vio qué había en el centro. Era un niño de segundo año de Hufflepuff, muy enclenque para su edad, con una gran caja en la mano, al parecer tenía dulces caseros, y permanecía con una expresión de miedo en su cara.

—No estamos haciendo nada que _te_ interese —dijo el rubio, omitiendo la segunda pregunta. El mismo chico que la había mirado con desprecio en la mañana cuando ella preguntó por el dueño de Errol.

—Disculpa, pero resulta que yo soy la celadora, y tengo derecho a ver lo que están tramando, y puedo decir que están intimidando a un niño inocente. Y la intimidación, amenaza, y sobre todo, el hecho de querer quitarle pertenencias a un muchacho, o sea lo que sea que vaya de un ser de mayor edad hacia uno de menor edad, está penalizado gravemente en el colegio. Es mejor que te metas con alguien de tu porte.

El rubio miró a sus cómplices, dos chicos como gorilas y con cara de idiotas, y soltó una carcajada burlesca y desinhibida.

—Realmente me sorprende, tiene una mente brillante.

Merlina se puso seria. Qué chico más mal educado. Bastaba y sobraba con Snape, pero un muchacho más chico que ella, poniéndole tono de tener más autoridad que ella…

—No me gusta tu tono. Cuando te dirijas a mí, seré "señorita Morgan", y no cualquier cosa como lo has hecho hasta ahora.

El chico llamado Glenn miró por detrás de la espalda de uno de los gordinflones, analizando la situación. Aprovechando que el tema se había desviado, salió de atrás de los Slytherin, y se escabulló lo más rápido posible. Nadie se dio cuenta.

— ¿Sabe quién es mi padre? —preguntó el rubio, alzando la voz. Merlina levantó un poco la varita, pero no para atacarlo, sino que fue algo automático.

—No —negó.

—Es Lucius Malfoy, y tiene bastante influencia en el Ministerio.

—Ah, ¿te refieres a ese Mortífago que encerraron en Azkaban el año pasado?— se burló Merlina sarcásticamente — Salió en _El Profe_ta. Yo diría que es peligroso.

El chico se puso serio, y sacó la varita también de su bolsillo, temblando un poco.

—Usted no sabe nada.

—No, puede que tengas razón, pero lo que sí sé es que ahora tu padre no tiene influencia en el Ministerio —concluyó Merlina y con la mano libre apuntó hacia la derecha —. Ahora, fuera de aquí.

—Usted no sabe nada —reiteró Malfoy, y los que lo flaqueaban hicieron sonar los nudillos.

Merlina alzó un poco más la varita, y se alejó.

—Fuera —reiteró.

Y cuando iba a decir por tercera vez "Fuera", llegó la persona que podía agravar la situación.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Draco guardó rápidamente su varita. Merlina miró a Severus e intentó actuar normal.

—Estos muchachos estaban intimidando a un chico de segundo año.

Los ojos negros de Snape miraron para todos lados, y luego frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿A quién, precisamente? No veo a nadie.

Merlina se corrió hacia un lado y vio que el niño ya no estaba.

—Estaba detrás de ellos, debe haber huido...

Malfoy hijo junto con los otros dos, miraban de un lado a otro, como en un juego de ping-pong.

—Yo no veo a nadie, Morgan.

—Pero te digo, Severus, que estaban aquí —su voz sonó algo desesperada.

—Lo siento, pero sin prueba, no hay culpable —dijo Snape, chasqueando los dedos —. Además, diría yo, que usted iba a atacar a estos chicos —añadió mirando la varita de la joven.

Merlina bajó de inmediato la varita.

—Yo no los iba a atacar, solo iba a utilizar las medidas necesarias, además, este chico, Malfoy, estaba usando un mal tono conmigo...

— ¿Es cierto eso, Draco? — interrumpió Snape, dirigiéndose al rubio.

Draco negó con cara de asombro muy bien actuada.

—Por favor, es cierto, tú...

—Si sufres de alucinaciones, Morgan, te aconsejo que vayas a San Mungo; es peligroso tener a alguien en el colegio con problemas mentales...

—Por favor, Severus, es cierto —rogó afligida, sin poder creer que estaba, precisamente, rogándole.

—Ya te lo dije: aquí no veo a nadie. Hazte ver en San Mungo, no costará mucho dinero Podrás terminar matando a la mitad del colegio.

Merlina abrió la boca, y alcanzó a reaccionar.

— ¡Lo que digo sabes que es verdad! —chilló, pateando el suelo, y enrojeciendo otra vez.

Snape chasqueó la lengua.

—Veo que todavía no maduras, te gusta estar jugando a las mentiritas, ¿no? Eso no es gracioso. O quizá sea algún problema psicológico —Severus se volvió hacia el trío de serpientes —, corran mientras puedan —dijo con aburrimiento —, puede ser peligroso que se queden aquí.

Malfoy y los demás salieron corriendo, y Snape se fue hacia el lado opuesto, pasando delante de Merlina, sin mirarla.

—No lo puedo creer —dijo, cuando llevaba dos metros de distancia — ¿Lo haces para molestarme?

—Lo hago porque es mí deber proteger a los estudiantes—dijo Snape, y dobló una esquina.

Merlina se agarró el pelo y gruñó lo más fuerte que pudo, sin importarle que Snape la escuchara.

Ahora sentía que podría estallar en cualquier momento. Regañó a varios alumnos de tercero de Hufflepuff por estar jugando con unos aviones de pergamino, encantándolos para que volaran.

— ¡La punta puede reventarle un ojo a alguien! —Reprochó — ¡Además estamos en un colegio de magia, no deben haber aviones, ni siquiera de papel, aquí!

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y los chicos se marchaban cabizbajos, con los aviones arrugados, corrió hacia ellos y agarró a uno por los hombros.

—Discúlpenme, jueguen todo lo que quieran, pero córtenle las puntas... —los chicos la miraron asombrados —, no quiero ser una ogra, es solo que no es un buen día, ¿sí? Y pórtense bien... y si ven a alguien haciendo tonteras, háganme el favor de avisarme...

Dicho eso, se dio media vuelta y se fue al piso más cercano, donde hubiera cosas de limpieza, pero unas personas la detuvieron, y por suerte no era ni Snape ni los Slytherin.

—Merlina —dijo Hermione, asomando la cabeza de repente por la puerta de un aula vacía.

—Hermione, ¿qué haces allí? —preguntó ella, sospechosa, esperando que no fuera una chica problemática y a la vez sorprendiéndose a sí misma por recordar perfectamente su nombre.

—Entra, necesitamos hablarte.

Merlina se encogió de hombros y Hermione la hizo pasar, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Adentro estaba Ron, Ginny y Harry, sentados en unos pupitres, con las cabezas muy juntas y con aire pensativo.

— ¿Mis sospechas son acertadas si digo que están planeando algo? —preguntó y se fue a reunir con ellos, junto con Hermione.

— Tenemos ideas para que te vengues de Snape —dijo Ginny.

A Merlina le costó procesar las palabras. Luego hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, chicos, pero yo no los puedo meter en problemas a ustedes. Sería algo terrible. Ya me quedé dormida en la tarde y me atrasé dos horas. Dumbledore me fue a despertar, y no me insinuó el despido, para nada. Me dijo que era lo normal —tomó aire —. Si los incluyo a ustedes, eso sí será mi despido definitivo. Es algo ilegal, y se supone que yo no debería tener una relación demasiado amistosa con estudiantes.

— Ah, pero atrévete a negar que Snape favorece a los suyos, los de Slytherin —dijo Ron con desprecio.

Merlina recordó lo ocurrido hace sesenta minutos. Cerró los ojos, rendida.

—Sí, es verdad. Ya lo he comprobado. No van a creerme, pero volví a pasar rabia, y vergüenza, mucha vergüenza —dijo, alicaída, y les narró la otra historia, golpeando varias veces la mesa con el puño.

—Malfoy es un cerdo —dijo Harry —. Es el predilecto de Snape, así que era obvio que iba a comportarse así.

—En fin. No sé chicos, no sé si deba entrometerlos. Puede ser peligroso para ustedes.

—Pero hay que intentarlo —dijo Hermione, quien se había mostrado un poco más optimista desde haber oído la historia de Malfoy —, así, en parte, los Slytherins también quedarán en vergüenza.

— ¡Podríamos hacer una venganza contra ellos! —dijo Ron, emocionado.

—No —replicó Merlina —. El asunto es mío y de Snape. Los Slytherin me dan igual, y a ustedes no se les ocurra hacer algo contra ellos —advirtió cuando Harry iba a interrumpir.

Hubo un silencio. Merlina no estaba segura de hacer lo correcto. Luego, Ginny dijo:

—Entonces, Merlina, ¿estás dispuesta a hacer algo?

Merlina miró hacia la ventana. El cielo estaba negro, y se aproximaba una tormenta. Suspiró, y la voz de Snape sonó en su mente. El corazón se le aceleró.

—Sí —contestó al fin, con decisión —, voy a hacer algo.

— Entonces, pongámonos a lo del plan —dijo Ron.

—Esperen un momento —anunció Merlina, y se paró, yendo hacia la puerta. Se asomó para mirar a ambos lados, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie quien pudiera estar escuchando su conversación. Unos cuantos profesores pasaron en grupo, y por suerte no la vieron.

—Lo siento, muchachos—dijo volviéndose —. Va a tener que ser en otra ocasión, ya es la hora de la cena.

Ginny miró su reloj de pulsera.

—Oh, es cierto.

—Sí, y tenemos que bajar a cenar —insistió Merlina —. Es peligroso si nos encuentran aquí, envueltos en una discusión acerca de Snape —susurró, otra vez al lado de ellos —, y eso sí que daría para sospechar. Y si ya ustedes están encabezando la lista de "A quién odio más", es mejor disolver esto.

— Pero, ¿qué ocurrirá entonces? —dijo Hermione.

Merlina miró otra vez al rededor, nerviosa, y bajó aún más la voz.

—Mira, Harry, tú mencionaste que tienen una capa invisible, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió Harry.

—Entonces, a las doce los espero en mi despacho. Tengan cuidado... yo aquí no soy el peligro. Lo son los demás profesores, así que... en eso quedamos.

Los cuatro chicos asintieron.

—Ahora, apúrense en ir al Gran Comedor. Que no nos vean llegar juntos.

Merlina esperó un par de minutos, dándoles ventaja. Lo más probable es que Snape le dijera, si la viera con ellos, algo como "Ahora se cree joven", y no quería pasar más rabias. Cuando estuvo segura, ella también bajó a cenar, sumergida aún en el pensamiento de "venganza". Para ella no era lo correcto, y en el fondo, vengarse nunca había sido lo acertado, pero ya con lo que había oído sobre el profesor de Pociones, más lo que le había ocurrido a ella en ese sólo día, le aseguraba que, por el resto del año, estaría sufriendo las molestias. Quería demostrarle a ese ser sin vida que era capaz de aguantar a sus cosas, y quizá, una bromita para dejarlo en vergüenza, no estaría nada de mal.

Cuando entró al Gran Comedor, ya los chicos estaban instalados en una conversación normal. Y Snape también estaba ocupando su asiento con su cara de amargado. Cuando justo ella volteaba la cara para no mirarlo, él dirigió su mirada insondable hacia ella.

Merlina se sentó en el suyo, muy agradecida de que estuviera lejos de él, y contenta por haber conocido a buenas personas que quisieran colaborar con ella, sin importarle que fuera conserje, que fuera mayor que ellos, y que fuera hija de muggles. Ahora que lo pensaba, un poco de problemas no sería tan terrible, y si las cosas se planeaban bien, no habría de qué preocuparse.


	6. Un extraterrestre en el castillo

**Capítulo 6: Un extraterrestre en el castillo**

"

Apenas terminó de cenar, se fue a dar un baño, se cambió de ropa y bajó nuevamente a la vigilancia. Antes de que tuviera la reunión con los cuatro Gryffindor, fue a alimentar las antorchas que amenazaban con apagarse, aunque no mucho después, se vería obligada a extinguirlas; luego, se dirigió a limpiar el vestíbulo con un par de escobas, manejándolas con la varita, y lo mismo hizo con el trapero. Así, si es que alguien pasaba, podía ver que era eficiente en su trabajo. Por suerte los elfos domésticos se encargaban de lo demás. Lo raro es que no se había topado con ningún elfo aún, eran demasiado silenciosos. Hizo, en el camino, varias señas a los profesores que conocían y que subían a sus despachos, y miró de reojo a los muchachos que pasaron muy cerca de ella, mientras que terminaba de sacarle la tierra a una de las armaduras, todo mediante magia. Draco Malfoy también pasó cerca de ella y sin disimulo escupió en la alfombra, pero nadie más se percató de su inmundo acto. Merlina contó hasta diez y evitó la mirada de Severus cuando pasaba a varios metros de distancia.

Por fin, a las diez, ya no quedaba nadie merodeando en los pasillos, aunque se quedó patrullando por allí, con la luz de la varita, hasta diez minutos para las doce. A esa hora, partió a su despacho.

Entró, y antes de que se cerrara la puerta, unas voces hablaron y la hicieron sobresaltar.

—Merlina, somos nosotros —susurraron unas voces.

—Pasen —murmuró, como un ventrílocuo de baja calidad y se hizo a un lado, viendo tres pares de pies que se asomaban por debajo. Luego de asegurarse de que estaban adentro, cerró la puerta, y tres jóvenes aparecieron bajo una capa de invisibilidad. Harry la dobló y la dejó en el escritorio de Merlina.

—Vaya —exclamó Ron, asombrado, mirando el entorno —, esta oficina es mucho más grande de la que tenía Filch.

—Sí —dijo Merlina, sin darle mucha importancia, ya que de nuevo estaba preocupada —. ¿Nadie los ha visto venir? —Los tres negaron — ¿Dónde está tu hermana? —dijo a Ron.

—Tuvo que quedarse haciendo unos deberes —respondió Hermione —, a la pobre la bombardearon hoy con tareas por culpa de un alumno de su clase que hizo estallar un caldero, y como ley pareja no es dura, los castigaron a todos.

— ¡Vaya! Qué mal —replicó Merlina, horrorizada — ¿Y quién fue? ¿McGonagall? —indagó pasando por alto lo del "caldero".

Los tres se miraron lúgubremente y exasperados.

— ¿A que no adivinas?

Merlina se puso una mano en la cara, sintiendo que enrojecía de ira. Ahora, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con aquel vil hombre de los mil demonios, le enfurecía. Luego de ese ataque de rabia, respirando hondamente, se calmó.

—Bueno, bueno, por algo estamos aquí. Pero es mejor que entremos a mi habitación, de aquí se pueden oír las voces. Y adentro tengo sillones más cómodos.

Echó llave a la puerta de la oficina, y a la de su cuarto cuando entraron. Se sentaron plácidamente, pero todos con cara de nerviosismo.

—Entonces, ¿es cierto que tienen un plan?

—En realidad, Ginny fue el genio —reconoció Ron satisfecho—, y es un plan bastante bueno.

—Cuéntenmelo luego, que tengo unas ganas locas por vengarme... En serio, ahora ya no temo a nada, realmente se ha comportado como un cerdo...

— ¿Y cuándo no? —dijo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Sí... —admitió con pesadumbre —. En fin, díganmelo.

—Mis hermanos, Fred y George tienen una tienda de chascos en el Callejón Diagon —comenzó Ron, pero en voz mucho más baja —. Allí venden todo tipo de cosas... desde magia muggle a las cosas más increíbles, en el ámbito de la magia bromista.

"Estuvimos bastante tiempo pensando, y a Ginny se le ocurrió la idea, para nada complicada, de comprar un tarro de crema de color _Pintamono_ y un acondicionador que tiñe el pelo. Pero no son cualquier cosa... Ambos son de la gama de _"Invisible a los ojos propios"_, o sea, que si se lo aplicaras a Snape, podría pasearse por todo el colegio sin darse cuenta de que está pintado, a menos que se mire al espejo y se haga un hechizo revelador. Lo que simplifica las cosas, es que puedes darle una pastilla de sueño, o lo que sea, y tienes la facilidad de entrar sin problemas... y no se dará cuenta.

Merlina no contestó de inmediato. Estaba imaginándose a Snape pintado de pies a cabeza de un color fucsia, paseándose por todo el colegio, cantando la canción de Barney, el dinosaurio que vive en nuestras mentes, y que cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente —es de los muggles —, y todos riéndose de él, a carcajada suelta. Luego, formuló una sonrisa y miró fascinada a Ron, Harry y Hermione.

—Es... perfecta. Es una idea perfecta. ¿Cuánto se demorará el pedido, Ron?

—Bueno, unos tres días, si lo hacemos ahora.

—Perfecto. Sí, porque dudo que le pueda aguantar toda la semana sus pesadeces—admitió—. Ahora, cada vez que me mira, estoy segura que esboza una de sus sonrisas irónicas, y no puedo soportarlo, y me pongo como un tren echando vapor —apretó su puño, enterrándose sus propias uñas en la mano.

Hermione le dio una palmada en el brazo.

—Ya verás que resultará.

—Sí...

— Y bien, ¿de qué color quieres las pinturas?

—Eh... —estuvo a punto de decir "rosado", pero luego cambió de idea. — Verde, y el verde más repugnante que tengan tus hermanos, así le hace juego con los de su podrida casa... —hizo una pausa—, ¿no se puede dejar a la persona desnuda?

—No, eso no depende de nosotros, a menos que pintes la ropa —dijo Ron —, pero si es un color llamativo, basta con la cara, el pelo y las manos. Aunque si puedes pintarlo entero... —Harry y Hermione se miraron con una expresión de estar a punto de vomitar — eso ya sería cosa tuya. Lo bueno es que la pintura tarda dos días en salir.

—Y contando con que Snape se bañe una vez al mes —agregó Harry —, no saldrá ni a la semana.

Todos rieron a pata suelta. Merlina fue la más escandalosa, y por su culpa, estuvieron diez minutos completos con ataque de risa.

—Aaay... Ayayay, bueno —Merlina miró la hora, ya habían transcurrido treinta minutos —. Es mejor que nos demos prisa. Ron, ¿puedes escribirle la carta a tus hermanos? Yo cubro los gastos y la envío, a fin de cuentas, soy yo la protagonista de esto.

—Sí, no hay problema.

Merlina dio pluma y pergamino al pelirrojo, quien escribió una carta de no más de seis líneas.

—Listo —dijo, y Merlina la echó a un sobre, sacó unos cuantos Galeons y los depositó dentro, haciéndole un encantamiento _fortaleciente_ al sobre para que resistiera el peso del dinero.

—Yo les acompaño a la torre, y así aprovecho de pasar a la lechucería: al menos sé que de noche es segura.

Volvieron a su oficina, los chicos desaparecieron bajo la capa nuevamente, y salieron todos juntos, Merlina iluminando el camino para que no chocaran. Cuando llegaron al séptimo piso, todos susurraron un "adiós", y Merlina fue a dejar la carta.

Tomó a una lechuza cualquiera y le dio las instrucciones, rogándole porque se diera prisa. El animal ululó cariñoso, y se perdió en la noche salpicada de estrellas y con muy pocas nubes.

"

El simple pensamiento de que podría vengarse con Severus, le hizo tener un poco más de paciencia en los días siguientes. Snape ya no dejaba los insultos reservados para los de Slytherin, sino que aprovechaba cualquier ocasión en que no estuvieran presentes más que alumnos, y ella hubiese cometido algún acto erróneo o vergonzoso, pero del cual, en el fondo, nadie se habría dado cuenta si él no hubiese metido su cuchara, como incitándole a que ella actuara de mala manera, explotara, o precisamente, se vengara. Aunque eso era una mala sospecha, ya que no era correcto que un profesor persuadiera al desorden. Pero ella, concienzudamente, intentaba no mirarlo, de morderse el labio inferior hasta sacarse sangre, apretar los puños y pensar felizmente en la venganza del día viernes, que era el día para el que estaba predestinado todo, o más bien el sábado en la madrugada, para así ser buena y no interrumpir las clases, y eso ya era decir bastante consideración de su parte. Quería que Snape sufriera las consecuencias, pero que no los niños pagaran el pato por él. Sin embargo, a pesar de toda la furia acumulada de Merlina, el hecho de ya no querer mirarlo a los ojos, era por la razón de que le habían vuelto los cosquilleos en el cuello. O quizá era sólo su imaginación, pero creía que Snape tenía un poder especial para hacer sentirse mal, o intimidada. No tenía idea que eso se llamaba "química".

Y a decir verdad, el maestro de Pociones era el único que le hacía problemas. Los demás eran muy buenos; Billy Bored había resultado ser más simpático de lo que se esperaba, aunque eso no quería decir que su manera de ser y su voz fueran aburridísimas. También, Flitwick le había enseñado un encantamiento de apagado completo en el castillo de la luz de las antorchas, al igual que el encendido, lo que le había facilitado mucho más las cosas en la noche.

Sólo un par de veces se asustó por la presencia de unos seres extraños que merodeaban el castillo a altas horas de la noche, provocando sombras alargadas y tenebrosas a la luz de la luna, en las murallas de piedra y en el suelo. Luego se dio cuenta que eran los elfos domésticos, que procuraban no hacer ruido y de cumplir las labores en los baños y salas comunes. No se dedicó a tratar con ninguno; no quería distraerlos de su trabajo tan dedicado, y tampoco ella podía hacer otras cosas.

Los muchachos tampoco la volvieron a visitar, por orden de ella. Ya no había nada que conversar, y ella lo tenía todo planeado, aparte, ya no tenía mucho tiempo, porque tres veces, algunos profesores, le habían pedido que le ordenaran el aula que había desordenado Peeves en la tarde. Merlina lo hacía con gusto, y ejecutaría el trabajo de buena manera siempre que no fuera Snape quien se lo pidiera.

Finalmente, el día viernes en la tarde, a la hora que dormía, le llegó el pedido de Sortilegios Weasley, la tienda de los hermanos de Ron. Ahora que tenía ahí presente los objetos a utilizar, se sentía mucho más nerviosa que nunca, porque era completamente diferente imaginárselo a que vivirlo directamente. Pero cuando vio a Snape a la hora de la cena, se le pasó toda sensación de cobardía, y se prometió que saldría todo bien. Y en realidad, no había motivo para que no resultara. La pomada y el acondicionador estaban bajo siete llaves, y con Sprout se había conseguido un poco de polvos de sueño, que lo producían unas plantas bastante raras en el invernadero. Por eso eran siempre importantes las buenas relaciones con los demás profesores.

—Bien —suspiró cuando eran las dos de la mañana —, falta una hora, una hora... —susurró mientras vigilaba el sexto piso, de aquí allá, luego subiendo al séptimo, vigilando las torres... Las cosas las tenía guardada en el bolsillo, junto con un gorro y unos guantes de goma, para no dejar ningún rastro sospechoso.

La hora pasaba lenta. Peeves la había sorprendido, pero ya no le asustaba. Se encontró con un elfo estrafalario, que vestía ropa de todo tipo, muchos gorros sobre la cabeza y, en su mayoría, calcetines. Se entretuvo tarareando canciones, saltando escalones de uno en uno, metiendo la pata en un escalón falso, cayéndose al suelo cuando logró salirse, y por último, bajando a las mazmorras sobándose una rodilla.

Llegó frente a la puerta del aula de Pociones y reflexionó atentamente. Al lado estaba el despacho de Snape. El aula tenía una puerta que conducía al despacho. El despacho tenía una puerta que llevaba a su cuarto. ¿Tomaba el camino largo, o el corto? Si tomaba el de la sala, podría cerciorarse de que no estuviera en el despacho. Si entraba en el despacho de manera directa, podría toparse cara a cara con él. ¿Pero estaría despierto a esas horas? No... Pero de todas formas se fue por el aula. La inscripción de "Profesor Severus Snape" le daba un miedo espantoso. Era como si dijera "Asesino en Serie".

El aula, como era de esperarse, estaba abierta. El despacho estaba con llave. Sacó el manojo de llave del bolsillo y comenzó a mirarlas. A simple vista, todas eran iguales, y le llevaría horas estar probando cuál era cuál. Pero, por suerte, existía un fácil hechizo que le había enseñado Dumbledore.

—_Revelium _—susurró apuntando la llave, y luego enlazando el rayo naranjo, a la puerta. Una llave pujó por salir de la multitud, y quedó así hasta que Merlina la tomó. La introdujo en la cerradura, la giró dos veces, y la puerta se abrió.

Adentro estaba helado, pero el aire era más respirable que el de los pasillos. Cerró con cuidado la puerta, sin meter ruido. Ésta produjo un leve chasquido. ¿Tendría alarma? No. Ya habría sonado, y por ahora, él no tenía razones para sospechar que ella fuera a entrar al despacho. Se guardó las llaves en la túnica, y luego se la sacó, iluminando la silla de su escritorio para dejarla colgada. Iluminó lo demás. Había más de veinte vitrinas repleta de sustancias repugnantes y libros. Un solo sillón verde botella con una mesa para los pies, cambiaba un poco la monótona decoración. _"Mi despacho es mejor" _pensó, despechada.

Se puso el gorro, sin dejarse ningún mechón de pelo afuera, se sacó las zapatillas y se puso los guantes de goma. Extrajo los productos a ocupar del bolsillo de la túnica colgada y fue a la puerta semi oculta. Apagó la luz de la varita y se la metió en el bolsillo. Giró el picaporte, esperando que esta se atascara y no se abriera. Pero se llevó una sorpresa: estaba sin llave.

No cerró la puerta por completo. Quizá, en cualquier caso extremo tendría que salir corriendo. Se acercó lo más sigilosamente posible, guiándose por la luz de la luna que entraba por una rejilla a la altura del techo, oyendo una suave respiración, y fue hasta la cama. Cuando ya estuvo a treinta centímetros del lecho, vio cómo estaba Snape. De espaldas, con la mano derecha puesta más abajo del pecho, y la otra encima de la almohada al lado de su cabeza; así yacía el profesor. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, los ojos como pegados con cola, y una camisa negra estaba en cuatro botones desabrochadas, dejando ver parte de su pálido pecho, que con la luz de la luna se veía peor aún. Por unos segundos se quedó observándolo, y luego recordó a lo que iba con precisión.

Merlina sacó los frascos de la bolsa de tela, y los depositó en la mesa de noche, donde estaba la varita de Severus, y tomó el de polvo de sueño. Lo abrió lejos de su propia cara, tomó una pizca con el pulgar y el índice, soltándolos en la boca entreabierta, nariz y párpados de la víctima. Al instante, la respiración de Snape se hizo mucho más profunda y prolongada, y ella apenas respiraba.

Con cuidado le tomó la mano derecha y la puso de la misma manera que la otra. Le bajó la frazada hasta donde terminaba la camisa, y se la terminó de desabotonar. Decidiéndose a no ser más cuidadosa, le palmeó la cara. Lo único que hizo fue abrir más la boca.

—No pasa nada... —susurró a sí misma, y con un toque de la varita prendió la vela del velador.

Tomó la crema, y se la aplicó en la mano. Le corrió el pelo de la cara y se la echó, esparciéndosela hasta el lugar más recóndito. Las orejas, la mandíbula, los párpados, y luego bajó al cuello y al torso.

Llegó a pensar que eso era relajante. La crema era aceitosa, incolora e inodora, y el ver a Snape tan vulnerable, le daba una satisfacción inusitada. Podría intentar golpearlo… Era mejor no arriesgarse, claro.

Llegó hasta el borde del pantalón de pijama, negro también, y no se atrevió a meter mano por zonas extrañas, así que lo dejó hasta allí.

Lo bueno que tenía esa crema, era que la persona que lo aplicaba no se manchaba, lo mismo que las ropas de la cama, así que por eso, sentó a Snape con mucho esfuerzo —era como un peso muerto, contando que él era más alto y corpulento que ella —, y le apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro —que quedó, después de un rato, ligeramente babeado—. Los brazos quedaron colgando.

Abrazándolo prácticamente, Merlina aplicó en toda la espalda y en los costados. Cuando terminó esas partes, lo recostó otra vez, y continuó con los brazos. Cuando llegó a la zona de la axila, agradeció haber tenido guantes, aunque debía reconocer que no sentía ningún hedor, solo una suave estela a perfume.

Se apresuró a ir a su baño —de mármol negro—, pero no se entretuvo mucho mirando, porque el tiempo lo tenía contado. Se sacó la crema y regresó rápidamente a aplicarle el acondicionador para el pelo, también transparente. Le levantó la cabeza y le masajeó hasta el último maldito cabello grasiento de su cabezota.

—Uff —suspiró, y guardó rápidamente las cosas en la bolsa de trapo. Le volvió a colocar la camisa a Severus, nuevamente con esfuerzo, lo acostó, le dejó los cuatro botones desabrochados, le puso la mano en el pecho y la otra en la almohada.

Iba a pararse de su lado, pero algo le detuvo. Una forma negra se apreciaba en el antebrazo. Acercó lentamente el dedo, aún cubierto con el guante, pero un suspiró de Severus, más similar a un gruñido, la sobresaltó. Se puso en pie, tomó la bolsa, y dijo:

— Una hora y quedarás listo. Dulces sueños, Severus...

Dejó la habitación, se colocó sus zapatillas, la túnica, dejó el despacho con llave, fue a dejar las cosas a su habitación, y continuó con la ronda nocturna, feliz de que todo hubiese terminado. Faltaban unas cuantas horas para que todo el mundo estuviera en pie, y aquél día de seis de Septiembre, sería el más feliz de su vida.

"

Como era día sábado, solo los profesores se levantaron temprano, excepto los alumnos, y por suerte, Snape. Quizá se le había pasado la mano con el polvo de los sueños, pero al menos así se aseguraba que llegaría más tarde que todos.

Merlina se pasó todo el tiempo antes del desayuno, dedicando dulces sonrisas a todo el mundo. Cuando les dirigió una a Harry, Ron y Hermione, éstos comprendieron que todo había marchado bien, y que se mantuvieran al margen de todo.

No tenía nada de sueño, y por primera vez, en el desayuno, estuvo muy despierta. El asiento de Snape lo esperaba tan ansioso como ella, mientras comía un plato de leche con cereales.

Sucedería de un momento a otro, a las nueve quince minutos, los estudiantes habían comenzado a llegar, y a las nueve y media, estaban todos, y conversando muy alegremente. Y los profesores también lo estaban.

Merlina se echó una cucharada de leche a la boca, en el momento que las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrían. El chorro de leche se le devolvió al plato, ensuciándose la barbilla, pero nadie le prestó atención.

Hubo, más o menos, tres segundos en que todos señalaron hacia la entrada, y otros tres de profundo silencio, en que todos se miraron entre sí, y volvieron a observar quién había entrado. Un ser..., o tal vez una persona, había penetrado con paso firme al lugar, sin presentar ningún cambio de personalidad, pero sí, de aspecto.

Snape tenía las partes de cuerpo visible —manos, cara, y obviamente el pelo —, completamente verdes, pero de un tono alienígena y pegajoso.

Merlina Morgan se cubrió la boca para aplacar el ataque de tos que la estaba atacando, producto de la impresión.


	7. ¡Yo no lo dije!

**Capítulo 7: ¡Yo no lo dije!**

"

Estallaron todos en risa, hasta los de Slytherin. No hubo excepción aparte de él mismo. Merlina estaba afirmándose el estómago por el dolor que le había provocado la risa, luego de dejar de toser (reírse de aquella manera significaba doscientos abdominales seguidos), y a su lado, la profesora Sprout, se tapaba la boca —lo que podía ser por taparse una no muy linda dentadura, porque tenía comida en la boca o para no salpicar saliva). Varios tenían ataque de tos y habían escupido la comida como Merlina, o le habían tenido que golpear en la espalda a los que se ahogaban, a veces, con demasiada violencia. Ron y Harry golpeaban la mesa con el puño, y Hermione estaba escondida entre sus brazos, llorando, pero de risa, junto con Ginny, quien se tapaba los ojos con una mano, y el poco de frente que se le divisaba, se confundía con el inicio de su cabello.

Snape, cuando iba a la mitad, se detuvo de súbito. Miró a su alrededor, y vio como le apuntaban con el dedo con descaro y se reían escandalosamente. Se miró los pies y se tocó el torso lentamente, como esperando encontrar algo extraño en su ser. Se miró la espalda, pero no vio nada. Sus ojos negros pasaron de casa en casa, hasta llegar a la mesa de los profesores. Los ojos se posaron varios segundos en Merlina, que se desternillaba de la risa, hasta más no poder.

— ¡Es E.T! —gritó Dean Thomas.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Ron, sin entender.

— O "Mi amigo Max" —gritó una muchacha de Hufflepuff.

— ¡Qué más da! —Vociferó una chica de Ravenclaw — ¡Parece un extraterrestre de todas formas!

Los ojos de Severus se cerraron al punto de casi no ver, similar a dos ranuras de alcancía, como si tratara de comprender todos esos disparates sin sentido. Dio media vuelta, y salió trotando del comedor, dejando que la risa descontrolada perdurara cerca de cinco minutos más.

"

Severus no comprendía que había ocurrido en el Gran Comedor. ¿Por qué se habían burlado así de él? Porque se estaban riendo de él. Que él supiera, no tenía nada de malo y estaba en las mismas condiciones que los días anteriores. Pero no... Si se habían reído, por algo debía ser. Era una trampa, de eso podía estar convencido.

Entró a su despacho dando un portazo y apoyó las manos en el escritorio, pensando qué podía ser...

"Parece un extraterrestre de todas formas" había dicho una chica. Ese término era prácticamente muggle y lo utilizaban para señalar a seres extraños de otros planetas. Generalmente eran verdes y de ojos grandes.

Se tocó los ojos. No los tenía enormes, los sentía del tamaño normal. Sin embargo…

Corrió a su cuarto y fue a mirarse al espejo del baño. Observó cada centímetro de su piel, y no tenía nada malo. A menos que... No, ¿cómo podría ser? Bueno, había que intentarlo, aunque era absurdo, pero el hecho de que él tuviera algo y no lo notara, y los demás sí, quería decir algo. Alzó su varita y apuntó al espejo.

— ¡Revelio Secretum! —exclamó, y la varita expulsó una pelusa blanca que chocó contra el espejo y se extendió como un brillo intenso.

Rápidamente el espejo dejó al descubierto al verdadero Severus Snape, el de la cara verde.

La boca se le abrió ligeramente. Se miró las manos, y desesperado desabrochó su camisa, descubriendo que estaba completamente verde. Se levantó el pantalón, pero sus piernas estaban normales.

No sabía qué hacer, se seguía mirando anonadado, y sufriendo la circulación de la sangre hirviendo.

¿Quién había hecho eso, por los mil demonios? ¿Quién había osado a dejarlo como idiota delante de todo el colegio? ¿Quién se había atrevido a avergonzarlo? ¿Quién podría ser la persona que había generado esa estúpida broma? ¡Potter! ¡Potter siempre andaba tramando cosas de ese tipo! ¿Potter? ¿De verdad podría haber sido el cuatro-ojos de Potter? Pero Potter no hacía ese tipo de bromas. Prefería enfrentarlo e insultarlo cara a cara, como su padre. Quizá no fuera él. Tal vez hubiera otra posibilidad, una mejor, una más cuerda, correcta, indicada y predecible...

— Maldita… Ya verás…— susurró con los dientes apretados, con la respiración bastante agitada, como si hubiese luchado con alguien. Hubo un leve destello en sus ojos, y se metió a la ducha para intentar sacarse la pintura.

"

Estaba muy feliz. ¡Por fin dormiría en paz! Snape había desaparecido hace media hora del Gran Comedor, y ella iba directo a su cama, a tomar un descanso de cuatro horas... Para su mala suerte, los sábados y domingos las horas disminuían, pero no había nada le podía distraer de su felicidad. Bendito el día en que había conocido a los muchachos, porque, sin ellos, no podría haber llevado a cabo esa perfecta venganza temporal.

Entró a su cuarto, tarareando una canción de niños, y se sacó las zapatillas y la túnica, e iba a empezar a desabrocharse la blusa púrpura para colocarse el pijama, y alcanzó los dos primeros botones, cuando se oyó un puerta abrirse de golpe. Pegó un salto, sintiendo que la sangre se le agolpaba en la cabeza del puro susto. Luego se abrió la de su propio cuarto y se cerró otra vez. Los muebles retumbaron, y ella también, más fuerte que la primera vez.

Snape acababa de entrar, recién bañado al parecer, por su cabello mojado, y con la misma ropa. Debía tener diez túnicas, camisas y pantalones del mismo color. Todavía estaba verde, aunque de un tono más claro.

— ¿Qué…? ¡Ah!

Snape la había agarrado de las muñecas y la tenía muy de cerca. Casi despedía humo por las orejas y el pelo le estilaba, dejando el piso mojado, y a la joven también. La ropa también la tenía húmeda. Se había vestido sin secarse. Merlina podía apostar que, si estuviera de su color normal, estaría excesivamente rojo.

— Te crees muy lista, ¿no? — le espetó entre dientes.

Merlina cerró la boca y lo miró con su máxima cara de inocencia y desentendimiento.

— ¡No sé a lo que te refieres! ¡Suéltame, alienígena! —y soltó una risita burlesca, pero de inmediato se puso seria.

— No estoy para bromas, Morgan, ¿crees que soy un idiota?

— ¡Sí, porque no te he hecho nada, y si pienso bien, creo que me estás culpando de algo! —Chilló — Ahora, déjame, ¡Me haces daño en las muñecas!

Snape la apretó más y se acercó más, juntando su nariz con la de ella. Merlina giró la cara, porque le dio una cosa terrible el mirar a sus ojos de tan cerca. ¿Por qué tenía que acercarse tanto? Realmente necesario. Y las mariposas del estómago tampoco.

— No me mientas, mugrosa —le dijo al oído. A Merlina le producía cosquillas, así que trataba de apoyar la cabeza en su propio hombro, pero estaba tan apegada a Snape, que nada podía hacer, y no podía tirarse hacia atrás, porque estaba la cama — ¡Sé que fuiste tú! ¿Quién es la que podría tramar algo como esto? ¿Quién más podría entrar a mi despacho con tanta facilidad? ¿Quién tiene todas las llaves? ¡TÚ! ¿O hay alguna posibilidad? ¿No quieres que culpe a Potter y a sus amigos por todo esto, o sí?

Merlina se echó hacia atrás, confiando en que Snape la afirmaría para no caer, y lo miró.

— ¡Harry no tiene nada que ver! ¡No lo culpes a él! ¡Ah! Suéltame.

— ¿O sea, reconoces haber sido tú? —le gritó otra vez a la oreja, porque había vuelta girar la cara.

— ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

Severus la soltó y le tocó el pecho con el dedo, amenazadoramente. Merlina cayó a la cama, pero sentada. Lo miró con expresión ofendida.

—Esto no se va a quedar así, y tú lo sabes.

—Yo no he hecho nada. ¿Es por lo de tu color? —intentó pararse, pero Snape mantuvo su dedo allí para que no se reincorporara.

— ¿De qué otra cosa crees que estoy hablando? ¡Fuiste tú! No vale la pena que lo niegues. Ambos lo sabemos, y no sacas nada con no decirme — se agachó a su altura, le tomó la cara y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos —. Sé más de lo que tú crees. Y cometiste un error al meterte conmigo.

—Disculpa, pero no puedes hacerme nada, porque ni siquiera estás seguro de...

—Basta con mirarte a los ojos para saber si sí o no —la soltó —. Cada vez que hagas algo en contra de mí, lo sabré. No vale la pena que mientas —reiteró —, además, eso te califica con mayúscula de "inmadura".

—Yo soy madura —rebatió, parándose definitivamente y dando un paso al frente, con la felicidad por el suelo.

—No lo has demostrado. Y ahora, en cualquier momento podrás encontrarte con tu venganza.

—No puedes.

—Sí puedo.

—No es justo, tú partiste todo esto.

—Yo no partí nada. Es tú problema el que te moleste las verdades que te digo. ¿O me negarás que lo que hiciste en la lechucería no fue estúpido?

—No, no fue estúpido —contestó testarudamente, sin rendirse; su orgullo estaba primero.

—Entonces, engañarte, será más fácil. Qué pena, no creo que aguantes mucho más...

Dio media vuelta y se acercó a la puerta.

—Espero que no estés pidiéndole ayuda a nadie, porque aquellos se pueden meter en problemas — dijo por lo bajo, mirándola otra vez, pero ella entendió más por el movimiento de sus labios que por sus palabras.

Con desgana, Merlina se puso el pijama, programó el despertador y se durmió. No había resultado como quería. Y ahora tendría que soportarlo por el resto del año. ¿Podría existir alguien más malo que él? Era tan déspota, tan raro, tan cruel, tan oscuro, tan…

"

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que había pensado para completar el primer mes, lo que le hizo olvidarse completamente de Craig, y le había escrito solo dos cartas en el mes, muy carentes de noticias importantes, y llenas de palabras de odio hacia una persona. Merlina ya tenía más cosas que hacer, y más situaciones por las que luchar, como precisamente Snape, a quien, al día siguiente de la broma, se le había quitado todo lo verde. Seguro que tenía sus métodos especiales de deshacerse de las pinturas de piel, no era nada de tonto, todo lo contrario, era inteligentísimo y muy malvado. Pero lo raro era que todavía no mostraba su peor cara, o eso parecía ser. Todavía no le pasaba a Merlina algo realmente malo como para querer morirse. Sólo había ocurrido lo normal, lo que quiere decir, unas cuantas peleas de pasillo con él por los insultos que le dedicaba, siempre de manera hiriente. Los de Slytherin se las celebraban con aplausos y carcajadas. Y ya ella se estaba ganando bastantes enemigos por eso, y todos de esa maldita casa. Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny siempre le daban palabras de consuelo, más otros de Gryffindor y de las otras casas. Merlina trataba de ser justa y amable, y ya el trabajo se le hacía fácil.

—Bien, aquí está tu primera paga —le dijo Dumbledore el último día de septiembre, entregándole una bolsa con los Galeons.

—Ni siquiera debería darme lo prometido, he estado bastante mal...

—Lo has hecho bien. Y créeme, que con Filch, no era mejor. Al menos tú les agradas a los alumnos.

Merlina se encogió de hombros y evitó mirar a los ojos de Dumbledore.

—Bien, iré a continuar con lo mío...

—Sí, yo debo contestar unas cartas y... ¿Puedes llamar al profesor Snape, Merlina? —Merlina no contestó, y el corazón se le aceleró un poco — Quiero que le avises que, apenas acabe su clase, venga a mi despacho, por favor, y ojalá de manera confidencial. No me gusta que los alumnos se preocupen demasiado...

—Yo... —se topó con su mirada —. Sí, no hay problema, le digo de inmediato.

La joven salió del despacho de Dumbledore, sintiéndose furiosa. Lo que menos quería era dirigirle la palabra a Snape, y Dumbledore le enviaba a hacer eso. Quizá sabía lo que pasaba, y lo hacía adrede. Dumbledore era una persona muy sabia.

Fue hacia la mazmorra, y tocó la puerta del aula.

—Adelante —indicó la voz de Severus. Merlina entró. Todos la miraron, dejando sus humeantes pociones de lado. Los de Slytherin la observaron con una sonrisa de burla en la cara; los Gryffindor, con curiosidad. El último en darse cuenta que era ella, fue él mismo. A Merlina le dio la leve impresión que ya sabía que era ella y que la quería hacer esperar.

— ¿Sí, Morgan?

—Traigo un mensaje del Director.

—Acérquese, por favor —dijo con formalidad irónica.

Merlina cerró la puerta y fue hacia su escritorio. No volaba ni una mosca, todos estaban pendientes de ellos, esperando que se subieran al ring y pelearan.

—Dumbledore dice que vaya después de clases a su despacho —dijo por lo bajo, no muy cerca de Snape.

— No le oigo —declaró Snape.

Merlina tomó aire, exasperada y repitió lo mismo.

—Morgan, si insiste en hablarme así me temo que voy a tener que hacerle un encantamiento a su garganta —eso lo dijo fuerte, así que varios rieron. Merlina no lo encontraba para nada gracioso. Se puso colorada y apretó los dientes — Hágame el favor de aproximarse más.

A Merlina le temblaban las manos. Bajó un poco, se puso a quince centímetros de su cara, y repitió:

— Dumbledore-dice-que-vaya-después-de-clases-a-su-despacho. ¿Entendiste?

— Sí, comprendí, señorita. Bien.

—Era eso —señaló Merlina, y se giró para retirarse de la sala, furiosa, pero antes de que avanzara un paso, Snape la detuvo.

—Aprovechando que se encuentra aquí, Morgan, ¿podría hacerme el favor de traer unos trabajos que tengo en la mesa de mi despacho? Y los libros que se encuentran al lado también.

— ¿Qué?

—Creo que no fui bastante claro, tráigame lo que le pedí. No creo que sea tan sorda. Y si no es mucha la molestia y el esfuerzo. Tal vez se quiebre una mano.

Merlina resopló y se fue por la puerta que conducía al despacho. ¿Él hablando de sordos? ¡Era él el estúpido que no le escuchaba!

En el escritorio había cinco montos de pergamino. Se los llevaría de a dos, porque eran bastante pesados.

—Se le van a caer, se le van a caer —dijo Draco Malfoy a toda boca. Snape hizo caso omiso al comentario, y también al hecho de que ella depositara los trabajos en el escritorio.

Fue por los otros dos, y Malfoy repitió lo mismo, como para ponerla nerviosa. Luego fue por los libros y el último monto de informes.

—Se le caerán, es tan despistada que...

— ¿Por qué no cierras la boca, Malfoy? —le espetó Harry, dejando el tallo de raíz de belladona que estaba cortando. Hermione y Ron lo miraron. Y Snape también.

— ¿Quiere ganarse un cero, Potter? ¡Continúe con lo suyo!

Harry iba a abrir la boca para replicar, pero Merlina se le adelantó.

—Un momento —dijo. Snape volvió a levantar la mirada hacia ella —. ¿Por qué regañas a Potter, y no a Malfoy?

— ¿Malfoy ha hecho algo? —preguntó Snape, arqueando las cejas.

—No me digas que no lo escuchaste. Ha estado, desde que llegué, molestándome...

—Yo no he escuchado nada, Morgan. ¿Todavía sufre de alucinaciones? Ya le dije que fuera a San Mungo, y ahora, que está recién pagada, podría hacerse ver.

—Yo no tengo aluci...

—Y si no las tiene —siguió Snape —, entonces no sé qué le afectan a usted las palabras de un muchacho de diecisiete años, a menos que sea lo suficientemente...

— ¡El punto no es ese! —Explotó Merlina — ¿Por qué retas a Harry? ¡No ha hecho nada! ¡Por cualquier cosa lo sacas a él, lo dejas en vergüenza!

— ¿Has estado en mis clases, Morgan?

—No, pero...

—Entonces no puedes saber si siempre le dejo en vergüenza.

Merlina no contestó. Con ira dejó los trabajos y con un golpe seco, los libros, que se los entregó al propio Severus, apuntándole al estómago. Severus no se quejó, pero pudo notarse que por unos segundos se quedó sin respiración. Ella se fue lo antes posible de allí.

—Potter, te aconsejo que dejes de buscarte defensoras tan inútiles y te aprendas a defender solo —dijo Snape, jadeante, cuando ella se fue.

"

— ¿Qué pasó?

— ¡Snape nos quitó cincuenta puntos! — ¡gritó Ron!

— ¿Pero porqué? Si ustedes no hicieron nada...

—Me los quitaron a mí —aclaro Harry, malhumorado, apoyando un brazo en la muralla. Merlina estaba en el séptimo piso, intentando cazar a Peeves, quien ya se había escapado.

—No entiendo, de todas formas tú no hiciste nada...

—Lo que pasó fue que —continuó Hermione, ya que Harry y Ron estaban demasiado furiosos como para hablar — Snape continuó insultándolos, a ti y a Harry, y Harry le contestó que alejara su nariz de tus asuntos y los suyos, y que el cobarde era él y no Harry...

Merlina no dijo nada. ¿Con qué moral le diría a Harry "deberías no haber dicho nada"?

—Lo siento mucho —se limitó a contestar —. Snape es un idiota —Hermione hizo un movimiento con la mano—, ya aprenderá que...

— ¿Voy a aprender qué, Morgan?

Merlina se dio vuelta, y vio a Snape al final del pasillo.

— ¿Qué haces acá? —preguntó bruscamente.

—Voy donde Dumbledore, tal como me pediste. Pero no te desvíes. ¿Voy a aprender qué? —la miró intensamente.

Merlina se trabó.

—Nada, nada.

—Mmhh... ¿Fraternizando con estudiantes? ¿Quieres que le quite puntos a Gryffindor, Morgan? El trío de la suerte ya ha perdido cincuenta puntos...

Merlina se volteó.

—Váyanse, ahora.

Ninguno se atrevió a rebatir y doblaron la esquina.

—Eres un injusto, Snape. Le quitas puntos, todo porque te caen mal y...

—He sido bastante justo —interrumpió, yendo hacia ella —, ya que todavía no hecho lo prometido.

—No te atreverás a hacerme nada, ni siquiera se te ha ocurrido alguna idea, sino no habrías tardado tanto...

—Estaba esperando que me dijeras algo así para decidirlo. Pero tranquila, tienes tiempo para estar libre.

— ¿Qué planeas?

Severus sonrió con ironía y no contestó. Se limitó a pasar por su lado y pegarle con el hombro. Merlina se lo sobó, adolorida. En un acto de desesperación, sacó su varita y corrió hacia él. Lo tomó del brazo, lo empujó contra la pared y le puso la varita en el cuello. Realmente tenía miedo a que él le hiciera algo malo…

Snape sonrió, sin moverse. Eso es lo que pudo ver Merlina, porque no lo miraba directamente. Simplemente no podía, le daba una sensación horrible en el sistema nervioso…

— ¿Me quieres hechizar? ¿Encantar? ¿Amenazar? ¿Asesinar? ¿Mmh?

La barbilla de Merlina tembló. No contestó. No podía luchar contra él…

Snape le tomó la mano y se la bajó, haciendo que metiera la varita a su bolsillo.

— No te voy a matar, Morgan, créeme.

Se alejó, dejando a Merlina de cara contra la pared. ¿Tan débil era ella como para no poder enfrentarlo sin temores?

"

Y Merlina aguardó, nerviosa, fijándose todos los días si había algo en ella de extraño, pero jamás se lo logró descubrir. El final de octubre llegó rápido, al igual que el de septiembre, y los chicos se preparaban para la fiesta de Halloween que era de disfraces, exceptuando para los profesores. Ya se estaban preocupando de adornar el Gran Comedor, Hagrid era el encargado y había colocado enormes calabazas con caras maliciosas, iluminadas por dentro. Los murciélagos volaban por el cielo raso de un lado a otro, y la cena se acentuaba más deliciosa que nunca.

Cuando llegó la noche, Merlina se cambió su ropa normal por una túnica azul oscuro de satén y se peinó con una media cola, especialmente para lucir pulcra alguna vez en su vida.

Cuando bajó al Gran Comedor se topó a Snape —iba con su mejor túnica negra, de terciopelo y broche plateado — que se devolvía a las mazmorras, o eso parecía. Tenía una extraña sonrisa en la cara, lo que no era nada habitual en él. ¿Su broma estaría lista? Mejor no pensaría en eso.

El Gran Comedor estaba abarrotado de unos duendecillos vestidos de negro con naranjo que cantaban unas alegres y a la vez, tenebrosas canciones de Halloween para acompañar el ambiente. Las velas tenían formas de calavera y despedían una luz mucho más sutil que de costumbre

Los profesores también estaban con sus mejores galas, y Dumbledore era uno de los que resaltaba más con su túnica azul marino llena de estrellas doradas.

No pudo distinguir a los chicos, porque en ese alboroto de disfraces, sería imposible reconocerlos. Pero sí pudo rescatar a muchos diablos, diablas, monjes, ángeles, esqueletos, banshees, duendes, hadas, animales, espectros, muggles, muertos, insectos gigantes como Doxys y zancudos, y un montón de cosas extrañas como los superhéroes muggles.

Snape no apareció hasta un rato después, con la sonrisa más definida que nunca.

"

Le dio mucha satisfacción la mirada que le dirigió cuando lo vio pasar. De seguro temía que algo planeaba, pero jamás se imaginaría qué. Bajó a las cocinas con la pequeña botella verde fuertemente apretada en el bolsillo. Le hizo cosquillas al frutero y giró el pomo que apareció. Los elfos le miraron con atención cuando entró, y uno que otro se acercó a preguntarle qué deseaba.

—No, estoy bajo las órdenes del director —mintió Severus.

Fue hacia la mesa de los profesores, donde los platos aguardaban con un humeante pastel de calabaza, lo que era tradición comerlo. Fue hasta el lugar de Morgan y vertió unas cuantas gotas, que fueron absorbidas de inmediato.

—Bien, bien... veamos quién es el que sufre esta vez —susurró y subió con los demás.

"

Snape había entrado por la puerta lateral. Merlina lo miró con desconfianza, y éste no vaciló y siguió con la sonrisa. Ocupó su puesto habitual y se cruzó de brazos.

Dumbledore se puso en pie y atrajo la atención de todos. Hasta los duendecillos cantarines se callaron.

— A todos los presentes esta noche —dijo, sonriendo —, les deseo una feliz noche. Una noche en que puedan relajarse y olvidarse por un momento del colegio, donde puedan reír y divertirse. Espero que sea una velada que todos podamos disfrutar por igual. ¡Al ataque!

Los enanos reanudaron el sutil canto y los platos de pastel de calabaza aparecieron, más todos los de comida variada, como ensaladas, carnes, masas, panes, jugos, bebidas...

Merlina sacó con la cuchara un nada mezquino trozo de pastel y se lo echó a la boca. Lo disfrutó a tal punto, que se sintió hasta relajada y más animada. Con ganas de hablar, de compartir... Pero primero se terminó su pastel.

Pensaba decirle a Sprout "_Delicioso, ¿no cree?"_, pero de su boca salieron otras palabras.

— ¿Una verdadera porquería, no?

Sprout la miró sorprendida.

— ¿Qué dices, Merlina?

Merlina se tapó la boca. ¿Había escuchado mal? No, ella no había dicho eso, ella no... Lo intentó de nuevo.

—Dije que esto es una verdadera mierda —Merlina se cubrió la boca con la mano.

— ¡Por las mandrágoras! —exclamó Pomona.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Hagrid, que estaba al lado de la maestra de herbología.

_Yo no dije eso_ pensaba decir Merlina. Pero ocurrió de nuevo.

— ¿Qué te metes tú, cerebro de rata?

— ¿Eh?

_Oh Dios mío, juro que no he dicho eso._

— ¡Mierda! ¿Están sordos o qué? ¡La comida es un asco! ¡Está mal cocida, y de seguro el condimento especial es sudor de elfo! —gritó, parándose y tapándose la boca otra vez.

El silencio se hizo en menos de dos segundos. Todas las caras se giraron automáticamente hacia ella.

_Es mentira, ¡la comida es rica!_

— ¡Y se los digo en serio, parece comida de cerdos!

Merlina estaba aterrada, no podía controlarse. Bajó los escalones de la tarima de la mesa alta, seguida por cientos de pares de ojos sorprendidos. Todos tenían la boca abierta. Albus tenía una expresión de particular interés en su cara.

_No puedo manejar lo que digo, ¡perdónenme!_

— ¡Y todos ustedes son unos cerdos! ¡Se irán al infierno, pecadores malditos!

Los de Slytherin empezaban a reír. Algunos profesores se cubrían la cara con las manos por la vergüenza ajena.

Y entonces, cayó en la cuenta. Miró hacia Snape, quien estaba con los dedos entrelazados, disfrutando plácidamente de la escena.

_¡Tú!_

— ¡Eres una mierda, Snape!

_¡Fue él quien me hizo esto!_

— ¡Y dejen de mirarme como si tuviera un moco en la cara!

_Sé que pusiste algo en mi comida._

— ¡Es como si alguien se hubiese orinado en mi comida!

_¡Reconócelo, Snape, no seas injusto!_

— ¡Te mataré, Snape, te meteré una sonda por el...!

Merlina se cubrió la boca e intentó ahogar la palabra que iba a salir, y lo logró, pero mordiéndose la lengua. Todos estallaron en carcajadas, excepto los profesores, aunque Dumbledore tenía una disimulada sonrisa y no parecía nada molesto.

Evitó gritar por si salía otra palabra no deseada, y se fue corriendo por las grandes puertas.

_ Lo mataré, lo mataré, lo mataré._

— ¡Corre que te pilla la polilla! —le dijo Peeves, apareciendo súbitamente de un armario.

— ¡Vete a joder a otro lado, Peeves!

Peeves la miró con sus ojillos maléficos, y Merlina agarró el vuelo otra vez. Cerró la puerta de su despacho con fuerza.


	8. Premeditando la revancha

**Capítulo 8: Premeditando la revancha**

"

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! —Gritó, y se sintió mucho más aliviada, porque al menos el gritar no tergiversaba sus palabras — ¡AAAAHH! —volvió a aullar, fuera de sí, y pateó con todas sus fuerzas el escritorio. Eso fue una muy mala idea, porque le dolió mucho más a ella que al mueble.

Se agarró de las mechas y se agachó. No quería hablar porque, ¿qué sacaba si no iba a poder expresar lo que realmente sentía, toda esa ira que le estaba inundando? Era absurdo, terminaría ofendiéndose a sí misma y se enfurecería el doble. Dejó pasar unos minutos, en esa posición, haciendo ruidos bastante extraños. Mejor lo intentaría, quizá sola, no surtiría efecto el hechizo.

_Maldita sea, ¡todo me ocurre a mí! Maldito Snape._

— ¡Soy una basura humana, nada comparado con el perfecto Snape! —se tapó los oídos, enfadada y se reincorporó; no podía controlar su lengua, ni aunque se la apretara con pinzas— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! —gritó otra vez. Era como una maldición, si hablaba de ella, era de mala forma, si hablaba sobre el vecino, también; daba lo mismo a quién se refiriera, siempre iba a ser con odio.

— ¿Perfecto? —dijo una voz engreída desde el umbral de la puerta. Snape estaba con los brazos cruzados y con esa maldita sonrisa hipócrita en la cara.

_¡No lo dije yo!_

— ¡No, bestia verde asquerosa, no eres perfecto!

¡Uf! Suerte. Al menos algo era cierto, así que no procuró taparse la boca.

—Cerdita parlanchina —dijo Snape, entrando, y cerrando la puerta —, eso es lo que eres ahora.

_¡Quítame este hechizo!_

— ¡Golpéame y tírame por la ventana!

— ¿Sí? ¿Eso quieres? —comenzó a aproximarse lentamente, como un leopardo en busca de su presa.

Merlina negó enfáticamente con la cabeza, y se alejó, estirando las manos, chocando con el escritorio.

— ¿No quieres eso?

Merlina volvió a negar, apretando los ojos, la boca y puños. Cuando abrió los ojos, Snape la tenía, por segunda vez, acorralada. No perdía momento para acosarla de esa manera.

— ¿No?

_¡NO!_

— ¡Sí, quiero eso! —apenas pronunció las palabras, volvió a negar, acongojada.

—Entonces, ¿qué demonios quieres?

Merlina sacó su varita, la señaló, se apuntó a sí misma con una mano e hizo un gesto negativo con el dedo índice.

_Quiero que me saques el hechizó_ pensó con todas sus ganas, mirándolo a los ojos, y repitió la mímica.

— ¿Quieres que te saque el hechizo? —Merlina asintió, y Snape metió la mano en su bolsillo —. El problema, es que no es un hechizo —extrajo algo que no era una varita, sino que una botella diminuta y se la mostró —. Es una poción... Y este —movió la botella —, es el antídoto.

Merlina subió el brazo para intentar agarrarla, pero Snape fue más rápido, la escondió detrás de su espalda y retrocedió. Pero Merlina lo siguió, rodeándolo con los brazos para tratar de quitarle la botella.

— ¡Aaah! —chilló pateando el suelo, desesperada, desistiendo.

—Sí, es mejor que te rindas —dijo Snape y guardó la botella en su bolsillo —. Creo que será mejor que esperes a que se te pase el efecto. Luego tendrás que ir a dar las explicaciones correspondientes a los profesores. Y, tal vez, a los elfos. Qué terribles insultos osaste a decir, Cerdita parlanchina.

Merlina miró el suelo, abatida. Snape se dio vuelta, y se propuso a salir del despacho. Merlina corrió para alcanzarlo y sacarle la botella del bolsillo, pero, al parecer Snape tenía ojos en la nuca, porque se dio un cuarto de vuelta, y le tomó la mano que iba a usar para sacar la botella. Con un brusco movimiento le tomó la otra mano y la obligó a sentarse en el sillón.

—Te quedarás aquí, sino quieres pasar más vergüenza ni arruinar las cosas —aconsejó con voz de persona hablándole a otra de menor capacidad mental —. Y no intentes nada. —concluyó.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHH! —volvió a gritar cuando Snape dejó su despacho, plantó la cara en sus rodillas, e intentó llorar para desahogarse, pero aún así, no pudo.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, porque se había quedado dormida. Miró por la ventana del despacho y vio que ya estaba el alba. Iba a amanecer. No había cumplido sus labores nocturnas, y de seguro tendría que ir a darle las explicaciones a Dumbledore en un rato más. Se frotó los ojos con desgana y se fue a dar una ducha. Estaba triste, pero no podía expresarlo con palabras.

_Si pudiera hablar como quiero... podría dar explicaciones._

—Si pudiera hablar como quiero...podría dar explicaciones —dijo mientras se peinaba frente al espejo. Su cara de tristeza cambió a una de asombro —. ¿Puedo hablar? ¡Puedo hablar! —pegó un salto y le sonrió a su reflejo —. Merlina Morgan odia a Severus Snape y se ama a sí misma —citó —. ¡Sí, puedo hablar!

E hizo un movimiento tan brusco, producto de la felicidad, que terminó aullando por golpearse terriblemente en el codo derecho.

"

El momento en que Merlina pudo volver a hablar, le retornó toda la alegría, que nuevamente, duró muy poco. Pudo disculparse con los profesores y les explicó que alguien le había gastado una broma con alguna poción "Malhablante" —ya lo había averiguado con un libro de la biblioteca, y si de algo servía esa lección, era aprender todo sobre las pociones — y que nada de lo que había dicho había sido cierto o con intención. Todos se mostraron muy comprensivos. Hagrid confesó que le había dado mucha risa y que había estado toda la noche riéndose a carcajadas. Según él que nadie le había dicho un insulto tan estúpido como el de ella. Dumbledore le dijo que lo había sospechado y que no se preocupara, que jamás pensaría que ella diría cosas como esas. Pero, por ejemplo, Peeves no se lo perdonó tan fácil y una semana completa le estuvo tirando bombitas de agua. La semana siguiente le dio por asustarla apareciéndose tras los tapices, la otra por hacerle tropezar con la alfombra. No obstante, él no era el único que hacía bromas de ese estilo, sino que los de Slytherin habían tomado la mala costumbre de gritarle cosas desagradables cuando la veían, sobre todo Draco Malfoy, que era el cabecilla de todo ese movimiento Anti-Merlina. Snape hacía caso omiso a las molestias que le provocaba a Merlina, y solía llamarla "Cerda Parlanchina" delante de los alumnos. Pero al menos, no estaba sola. Harry, Ron y Hermione habían procurado crear su propio club, y cuando podían, defendían a Merlina, agarrándose a duelos con las Serpientes. Merlina, por otro lado, trataba de mantener el orden lo más que podía, pero con todo ese desastre, era casi imposible. Al menos, hasta ese punto jamás le habían regañado por no cumplir de manera correcta su trabajo, y a ninguno de los estudiantes le convenía acusarla por ello, porque tanto los de Gryffindor como los de Slytherin se meterían en problemas, y ya varias noches, Merlina, había pillado a uno que otro Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw merodeando con sus parejas a altas horas de la noche. Todos esos factores habían hecho que Merlina se rindiera a tal punto con respecto a Snape, que ya no se le ocurrían ideas para fastidiarlo y tampoco quería aceptar la ayuda de los chicos. Sentía que odiaba a Snape, pero sabía, en el fondo, que jamás podría vencerlo. O quizá era el pensamiento de una muchacha alicaída y no el de una persona normal.

Sin embargo, la iluminación del Señor llegó una semana antes de Navidad. Fue maravilloso, como si un ángel le hubiese dicho al oído lo que tenía que hacer.

Se hallaba colgando unos muérdagos en un pasillo, cuando Harry apareció furioso por milésima vez, de una esquina, maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Harry?

—Snape me echó de la clase —contestó, calmándose un poco al verla.

—No me sorprende, de todas formas, falta poco para el recreo ¿qué hiciste?

—Nada, según él que yo le rompí el frasco de la poción de Malfoy.

— ¿Y qué poción era?

—Multijugos.

— ¿Multijugos? ¿Esa que te hace cambiar de apariencia cuando te la bebes?

—Sí, pero yo no fui, y si es que lo hice, no lo hice con querer...

Merlina ya no escuchaba. "Multijugos". Una serie de ideas locas comenzaban a rondar en su cabeza.

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Snape se deja las botellas de poción?

—Sí, las va a revisar, pero se deja las mejores, de seguro la de Hermione está allí.

— ¿Tienen los nombres de los que la preparan?

—Sí —Harry la miró con desconfianza — ¿por qué?

Merlina sonrió, como no lo hacía en semanas.

—Bueno... ¿Has oído que el dicho de "el que ríe último, ríe mejor"?

Harry arqueó las cejas, mientras Merlina reía pérfidamente.

"

Procesó muchas veces el plan. Hizo las cosas con mucho cuidado, y el primer paso era robar la poción. Esperó unos días, hasta que los muchachos se enteraran de su calificación para ir a sacarla, sino, Hermione —de ella pensaba sacar la poción —tendría un cero, y Snape estaría fascinado en hacerlo. Fue un poco más difícil, ya que Severus, desde que ella había entrado, dejaba la puerta del despacho cerrado. Pero, por suerte, eso era solo de noche, así que tuvo que aguardar a que estuviera en una clase particularmente concienzuda y entrar a hurtadillas, buscar la botellita que dijera "H. Granger" en una de las vitrinas, y sacarla. Y tenía que robar precisamente esa, porque no confiaba en nadie más ¿Y si sacaba la de Goyle y resultaba mal lo planeado? El problema era el cabello. ¿Cómo lo iba a conseguir? No había manera de poder entrar a su cuarto, ni de día ni de noche, y no se atrevería jamás a forzar una cerradura para sacar algo tan insignificante como un pelo. Así que en eso se hallaba ahora, en el plan de sacarle un mechón de la cabeza, con la mirada perdida en el cielo, en el tercer piso, en una enorme ventana. Y faltaban dos días para Navidad. Lo mejor de todo era que la mayoría se iba a quedar en Hogwarts para esa fecha, así que la broma se apreciaría de mejor manera.

¡Paff!

Una explosión de varias bombas fétidas en su cabeza le derrumbó sus pensamientos. Varios estallaron a carcajadas tras ella. Se giró, con la cabeza humeando y emanando un olor asqueroso a huevos podridos, y a unos cuantos metros estaba Draco Malfoy con Goyle, Crabbe, la muchacha con cara de perro llamada Pansy Parkinson, más una bestia gorda y peluda denominada Millicent Bulstrode, que equivalían a dos Merlinas, y tal vez, un poco más.

— ¿Qué demonios les pasa? ¿Acaso les van a dar puntos por darme en la cabeza, mocosos de porquería? —gritó, avanzando amenazadoramente.

—No es mala idea, Morgan —dijo la voz de Snape a la derecha, quien acababa de aparecer detrás de un tapiz de un paisaje nocturno.

— ¿Qué? ¡Por qué siempre te me apareces tú para empeorarlo todo! —gritó aún más fuerte, cuando Snape estuvo cerca.

—Bueno, generalmente apestas, y ahora lo haces el doble, ¿cómo no saber dónde estás? —se burló con crueldad Snape.

—Fueron ellos —gruñó Merlina entre dientes, señalando al grupito —. Lo sabes perfectamente, sabes que hace tiempo están haciendo cosas para que yo me enfade, para que me cueste más el trabajo, para que me despidan o yo renuncie y...

—Y es una pena que no lo hayan conseguido —interrumpió Severus, coreado por una carcajada de parte de los Slytherin —. Ahora, es mejor que limpies el desastre que está allí y que vayas a ducharte, porque tu olor es insoportable —se dirigió a los de su casa —, y ustedes, vayan a hacer sus deberes.

Les dio la espalda, y entonces, otra vez, la luz de hizo en la cabeza de Merlina.

— ¡Nooooooooooo! —gritó, y se abalanzó contra su espalda, subiéndose como un mono, con piernas y manos, y agarrándolo del pelo, fingiendo estar furiosa, aunque no necesitaba actuar demasiado, porque lo estaba de verdad. Malfoy y su grupo observaban con la boca abierta, anonadados.

Snape gritó también e intentó sacársela de encima, y cuando lo logró, Merlina ya había arrancado varios pelos y se los había logrado meter en el bolsillo.

— ¡Fuera! —gritó Snape a sus estudiantes, enojado y tomó a Merlina del brazo con brusquedad y la hizo entrar en un cuarto de cosas de limpieza que estaba polvoriento y desordenado.

Resoplando por la nariz, la soltó, y le volvió a hablar.

— ¿Con quién crees que tratas?

—Tú...

—No me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decir. Ya te advertí, asume las consecuencias.

— ¿Enserio? —dijo Merlina, sonriendo.

Snape la miró un par de segundos a los ojos.

—Cualquier cosa que estés tramando... No me quedaré tranquilo—titubeó —, ya sabes que...

—Tranquilo, Severus —le dio unas palmadas en el hombro —, no hay nada que vaya a hacer contra ti...

Y fue ella quien lo dejó solo en confusión.

Sacarse el olor de las bombas fétidas fue más complicado de lo que parecía, por ende, estuvo todo el resto del día en la tina refregándose la cabeza hasta con las uñas, pero eso no le impidió pasar a la parte dos de la planificación: buscar la ropa de Snape. Simplemente se dirigió a la lavandería y sacó una tenida limpia.

Al otro día pidió permiso a Dumbledore para ir a visitar Hogsmeade y comprar una "cosas importantes", según ella. Así que allí, en el pueblo, en una tienda de ropa, compró los zapatos, y por supuesto, el traje maestro: unos calzoncillos apretados de color rojo pasión, junto con una sudadera musculosa plateada llena de brillantes y un sombrero negro de copa. Y también aprovechó de comprarles un regalo a los chicos, a Dumbledore, y por supuesto, también a Snape, olvidándose completamente de Craig. A Hermione le compró un libro de Alquimia, a Harry y a Ron un perfume de distinto aroma a cada uno. A Dumbledore le compró unos bombones de chocolates finos, y a Snape un oso de peluche que decía "Púdrete".

—Mmhh... Qué sexy —susurró mirando la ropa, unas horas más tarde, cuando estaba de vuelta en el castillo.

Le quedaba tan solo la última parte: procurar que Snape durmiera toda la cena de Navidad, y eso lo conseguiría poniéndole polvos soporíferos nuevamente, en la comida. Tema fácil, ya que él jamás se esperaría que ella utilizara la misma técnica que había aprovechado él. Sin embargo, había una gran falla. ¿Dónde estaría ella? No importaba que Snape supiera que era ella, pero los demás no tardarían en darse cuenta, y si su puesto estaba vacío a la hora de la cena, sería notorio. Necesitaba ayuda.

Cuando vio salir a Harry, Ron y Hermione del Gran Comedor, no tardó en ir tras ellos, y procuró alcanzarlo en el tercer piso, donde nadie podía ser testigo de sus planes.

— ¡Muchachos! — llamó.

Los tres se voltearon y fueron hacia ella.

—Necesito su ayuda, urgente.

Hermione sonrió.

—Eso esperábamos, Harry nos mencionó que tenías otra idea en mente.

— ¿Cómo no nos ibas a contar? —agregó Ron.

— Buenoo... lo siento. Ahora les digo. Vamos a mi despacho, quedan veinte minutos para que la cena acabe.

Fueron a su despacho y Merlina les narró su plan, que les encantó a los chicos.

— ¿Y en qué quieres que te ayudemos? —indagó Harry.

—En realidad, ahora que lo pienso, creo que necesito la ayuda de Hermione.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Hermione, alarmada.

—No quiero meterte en problemas, pero... bueno, eres mujer, eres la indicada —contestó en tono de súplica —. Necesito que te hagas pasar por mí mañana, con la poción multijugos, por una hora.

—Pero, Merlina...

—Te juro que no tendrás que hacer nada. Solo reír, y ser educada con los profesores si alguien te habla —explicó —. Tengo que estar allí, me deben ver para que se testifique que no hice nada. Snape no podrá hacer ninguna cosa si cientos de ojos afirman que estuve allí —hizo una pausa —. Tú puedes estar en la enfermería, o en la sala común, o en la biblioteca haciendo tareas. Nadie lo sospecharía.

Hermione miró el suelo y luego asintió.

—Está bien, lo haré, pero, si se cumple el plazo de una hora...

—No ocurrirá nada, porque yo estaré al tanto. Saldrá bien, lo sé. Snape ni siquiera ha sospechado, y eso se traduce a que, mi plan, es prácticamente perfecto.

"

Pero el resto de la noche, y al día siguiente, estuvo bastante intranquila, pero fue producto de varios factores. El primero llegó en la mañana, a la hora de abrir sus regalos, y ver que Craig le había enviado una tarjeta Navideña escrita con bastante enojo junto con un vestido que estaba segura de que jamás se pondría, y no porque fuera feo, sino porque simplemente no le gustaba, y él lo sabía. Dumbledore también le envió algo: una botella de Amaretto de la mejor marca. Ron le envió una serie de pasteles caseros hechos por su madre, Hermione le regaló una chaqueta negra que le fascinó, y Harry un cuadro de un paisaje muy bonito para que colgara en su cuarto.

El segundo factor fue que Snape no la dejó de mirar en el desayuno. Podría atribuirlo quizá a la fatal derrota de Slytherin en el partido contra Gryffindor, pero no era enojo lo que se reflejaba. Casi no pestañeaba y tenía las cejas muy juntas, como si estuviera en constante pensamiento. Y eso le ponía nerviosa, y seguía sin saber el porqué de la terrible sensación que le causaba. ¿Era miedo? No, porque sino jamás osaría a hacer lo que tenía en mente. Quizá... el también fuera a hacer algo. Quizá se vengaría por haberle tirado el pelo. ¿Quién era el inmaduro ahora? ¡Ja!

Durante el almuerzo fue a echar los polvos de sueño en la comida, y lo hizo en grandes cantidades, para que durmiera las doce horas siguientes. Ron se encargó de vigilar desde su puesto de que engullera toda la comida, y así lo hizo, sin dar muestras de sospechas. Cerca del final, Merlina se dio cuenta de que bostezó y empezó a cabecear, así que salió por la puerta oculta, caminando débilmente. Luego se aseguró de que no hubiese quedado tirado por allí, pero Harry vio en un mapa especial que tenía, que estaba muy en su despacho, durmiendo.

Hermione llegó media hora antes de que comenzara la cena, a su despacho. Merlina le tenía preparada la ropa encima de su cama, y la suya estaba en el baño.

—Bien, vístete tranquila, y espera a que yo salga, para que separemos la poción y la bebamos a nuestra salud... —dijo Merlina, y entró al baño.

Se sacó toda la ropa y se puso los calzoncillos rojos apretados —a ella le quedaban algo más apretados de las caderas —, al igual que la sudadera musculosa, que sí le quedaba volando. Encima se puso la camisa y el pantalón de color negro, y por último, la capa. Se guardó el sombrero en el bolsillo y con un hechizo se quitó el bulto que hacía.

—Hermione, ¿Estás lista?

—Sí

—Ya —avisó Merlina, y salió del baño.

— ¡Vaya, estabas más que lista! —exclamó la chiquilla, admirando la preparación de Merlina.

—Por supuesto. Listo, veamos, quedan diez minutos, lo preciso para llegar justo.

Sacó dos copas y de la botella separó la poción. Quedaron rebosando.

—Toma —le hizo entrega de unos cuantos cabellos de su cabeza, haciendo una mueca antes, y ella tomó los de Snape. Cada una lo echó en la copa correspondiente.

— ¡Qué lindo color! —Exclamó Hermione, admirando la azul noche brillante — Es algo espeso.

—Sí, mira el de Snape —dijo Merlina, señalando su copa —, negro como su alma, y es como agua... no tiene consistencia. Bueno, así me lo trago con más facilidad.

— ¿A la cuenta de tres?

—Sí. Uno, dos, tres.

Merlina y Hermione se bebieron a tres tragos sus respectivas sustancias. Merlina se apretó la nariz, aguantando el sabor amargo de la poción multijugos. Cada una tuvo que soltar la copa. Se estrellaron contra el suelo y se hicieron añicos.

De pronto, Merlina, sintió como si las tripas se le apretaran y se le soltaran. El ritmo cardíaco se le aceleró, y el estómago y el cerebro le empezaron a bombear, produciéndole un dolor horrible. Los hombros se le ensancharon dolorosamente y las caderas se le aplanaron de igual manera que el torso. Creció unos cuantos centímetros y el cabello se le entró por el cuero cabelludo, causándole cosquillas. Luego de treinta segundos, aproximadamente, la transformación estaba acabada. Severus Snape y Merlina Morgan se sonreían de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Fantástico! —anunció Merlina con la voz de Snape, y luego se puso seria—. ¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, Señorita Granger!

Hermione, o más bien, Merlina abrió los ojos como platos, pero luego se largaron a reír.

—Qué raro es todo esto —dijo Hermione.

—Sí, mira, Snape riendo, ja ja ja, eso sí que es raro —miró la hora —. Es hora, faltan cinco minutos. Vete ahora mismo, yo bajaré en diez minutos, a lo que todos estén abajo.

Hermione-Merlina hizo un gesto con la mano y se marchó. Merlina se fue a mirar al espejo del baño mientras tanto.

—Vaya, en realidad sí que es raro todo esto —susurró, y luego sonrió —. ¡Pero si no se ve tan mal sonriendo! Debería intentarlo de vez en cuando —luego frunció el entrecejo como solía hacerlo Snape —. Qué asco de cabello... Creo que debería haberle regalado un set de champús antigrasa en vez del oso...

Y el resto de los minutos se pasó practicando lo que iba a hacer, mentalmente. Todo sería improvisación, pero saldría de maravillas, y sí que haría disfrutar a los presentes. Sería, una cena, bastante agradable.

Se miró al espejo con los ojos de Snape, pero no sintió el típico cosquilleo. Aunque uno utilizara una poción, jamás podría remplazar a otro. Los ojos eran el reflejo del alma, y por supuesto, se estaba mirando a ella.


	9. La revancha

**Capítulo 9: La revancha**

"

Se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor tal como lo hacía él: con su capa ondeando, como si tuviera vida propia. Los pasillos estaban completamente desolado, solo faltaban las estepas de desierto. Los muchachos ya debían estar sentados, comenzando a comer, agradecidos de las cortas frases de Dumbledore.

Llegó ante las puertas. Puso las manos en ambas y las abrió de golpe, y lo hizo tan fuerte — ¡tenía fuerza!—, que rebotaron en la pared, produciendo un gran estrépito. Todos los ojos se giraron hacia él... bueno, ella.

Entró a paso normal, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino. En la mesa de profesores estaba su falso yo, y el puesto de Snape, vacío. Eso quería decir que el plan había resultado a la perfección.

—Señor director —comentó con amabilidad, y Dumbledore lo miró con cara de signo interrogatorio, mientras dejaba el tenedor y el cuchillo sobre la mesa —, con todo el respeto, le digo que, no me ha esperado para dar mi discurso de Navidad.

Dumbledore hizo un gesto indefinido con las manos, y abrió la boca unos segundos. Luego la cerró, y la volvió a abrir.

—Adelante, Severus, di lo que tengas que contarnos —indicó, dándose cuenta de que no quedaba otro remedio. Su expresión no podía estar más asombrada.

Todos soltaron sus cubiertos y miraron asombrados. Harry y Ron eran los únicos que tenían la sonrisa pegada en la cara. Los demás se miraban de soslayo con caras de terror, como si Snape les fuera a lanzar una maldición en cualquier momento.

Merlina se devolvió hasta las puertas y las cerró. Todos los ojos la habían seguido.

—A todos los presentes —dijo, con voz potente, cosa que a todos les impresionó, porque Snape, la mayoría de las veces, hablaba en susurros —, quiero desearles una feliz Navidad, y un feliz año nuevo también.

Ante esas palabras, todos comenzaron a murmurar cosas como: "¿está loco?" "¿qué bicho le ha picado?" "¿lo poseyó un demonio?" "llévenlo a San Mungo" "¡hay que exorcizarlo!".

—No pierdan la calma —dijo con suavidad —. No se asusten. Ésta vez no vengo a maldecirles, sino que todo lo contrario —sonrió.

Todos colocaron ojos de pescado. Preferían que Snape les gritara a que actuara de esa manera. Era más que aterrador.

—Por favor —continuó —, les pido que aprecien este bonito número que les he preparado con mucho aprecio.

"'Bonito', dijo 'bonito', ¿lo oyeron?"

— ¡Las luces, por favor! —anunció y dio dos aplausos.

Estaba todo fríamente calculado: Hermione estaría utilizando la varita, y ella sería la que haría los cambios necesarios al lugar. Nadie le estaría prestando atención y ella era experta en embrujos. Merlina terminaría inundando el Gran Salón si tratara de hacer algo.

Dos círculos blancos la iluminaron de la nada. "Lo" o "la", daba igual. Era Snape, era Merlina.

— ¡La música! —dio otro aplauso, y el sonido de un lindo piano se comenzó a oír.

Se aclaró la garganta y dio un último aplauso.

Unos escalones dorados aparecieron de la nada, conectados a una delgada mesa del mismo color en el centro de las respectivas mesas de las casas que estaban en el medio.

Subió la escalerilla, seguida por las luces de forma circular. Se cruzó de brazos, y giró sobre sus talones rápidamente. Cuando terminó de dar la vuelta, ya no estaba con esa capa negra y lúgubre, sino que con la alegre sudadera musculosa, plateada brillante, y con su calzoncillo rojo pasión. Se puso el sombrero de copa sobre la cabeza, seguido por una exclamación de asombro. Y comenzó a cantar, tratando de parecer sensual, al ritmo de las trompetas, y todas las melodías que habían estallado.

"

_"En esta navidad... _

_Vamos a celebrar _

_Con mucha felicidad..._

_Y no vamos a llorar_

_ "_

Mientras cantaba iba dando saltos e intentando de hacer complicadas piruetas, que terminaban siendo pasos bastante raros. Luego, comenzó a jugar con el sombrero. Ahora, el Gran Salón, se había convertido en un lugar de risas y sonrisas.

_ "_

_"En esta navidad_

_Vamos a cantar_

_Vamos a bailar_

_A reír y a gozar._

_ "_

_"¡En la navidad_

_Se presenta Santa Claus!_

_Y nos va a obsequiar_

_A besar y a premiar_

_ "_

_"Y el que se portó mal_

_Nada recibirá_

_A cambio un regaño _

_De su mami llegará"_

_ "_

_"Pero les vengo a contar_

_Que lo que importa más_

_Es la solidaridad_

_El amor y la paz"_

_ "_

_"Por eso les aclaro_

_Que Santa es un bizarro_

_Que no viene a gran Inglaterra_

_Que pertenece a otra tierra"_

_ "_

_"Y como nada obtendremos_

_Yo haré el regalo_

_No me importa declararlo_

_Porque ustedes son mis alumnos _

_Y yo los quiero mucho"_

_ "_

_"¡Así que a vuelta de vacaciones_

_No quiero caras tristes_

_Quiero alegría_

_Porque las tareas que les di_

_Han quedado suspendidas!"_

_ "_

En el aire apareció un bastón de un metro de largo —cortesía de Hermione — y Merlina lo agarró en el acto. Lo tomó por cerca de los extremos, y comenzó a marchar y a cantar otra vez:

"

_"Los quiero mucho_

_Y no les miento _

_Yo los quiero mucho"_

_ "_

_"Son mis alumnos_

_Y yo los quiero mucho_

_Cómo no haceeerlo"_

_ "_

_"Los quiero mucho_

_Y por eso yo les hago un regalo_

_Una "E" todos se han ganado_

_Los deberes han terminaaadoooo" _

"

No hubo necesidad de pedir aplausos. Solos se hicieron. Todos silbaban y gritaban cosas. Pero la mayoría se burlaba, no eran palabras de alabanza las que lanzaban. Y eso era lo que precisamente pretendía Merlina. Hizo reverencias pronunciadas, mostrándoles el trasero a todos, poniendo cara de solemnidad.

— ¿Una canción más? —preguntó, y todos asintieron, muertos de risas.

Todavía quedaba media hora, así que podría aprovechar unos quince minutos más.

El resto del tiempo se la pasó cantando y haciendo bailes ridículos. Era realmente asombroso, hasta McGonagall reía con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Nadie quería a Snape? Sólo Dumbledore, al parecer, pero él también se reía, aunque no con la maldad de los demás.

Cuando ya faltaban diez minutos para cumplir la hora de tiempo, Merlina terminó el baile, y dijo:

—Ahora, debo hablar a solas con la señorita Morgan — bajó las escaleras y corrió hacia ella.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Severus —dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa.

— ¡Oh, claro que lo hará, y nos pegaremos un bailecito! —gritó con locura.

Rápidamente tomó por la cintura a su yo falso, y se la colgó al hombro.

— ¡Un gusto haberles hecho este show!

— ¡Bájame de aquí! —gritó Hermione, pegándole en la espalda, no demasiado fuerte. Era todo parte de la comedia, de la actuación.

Y Merlina salió corriendo de allí, por la puerta trasera, para acortar camino, y fue lo más rápido posible hacia su despacho. Hermione lanzaba suspiros de desesperación, pero ya le había dejado de golpear en la espalda.

Llegó en el momento justo. Cerró la puerta con llave y con el hechizo. Dejó a Hermione en el suelo mientras sus manos iban adquiriendo su tamaño y forma normal, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Hermione estaba sufriendo las mismas transformaciones. El cabello negro perteneciente a Merlina, había retomado el color castaño y el volumen del pelo de Hermione.

Cuando volvieron a ser completamente ellas mismas, Merlinas miró inquisitiva a Hermione.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? —preguntó nerviosa.

Hermione tensó los labios, y luego se largó a reír.

— ¡Estuviste perfecta! Estaba muerta de la risa, e intenté reírme lo más fuerte que podía, para imitarte a ti —contestó al fin.

Merlina sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Pues bien, me alegro de que haya resultado bien, además, es fácil hacer las cosas cuando sabes que no eres tú. Snape me va a querer matar cuando mañana se entere de lo ocurrido.

— ¿Y qué le dirás?

—Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

— ¿Te vas a delatar?

—No, era una broma —aseguró Merlina —, pero me matará de todas maneras, porque no hallará mejor excusa que echarme la culpa a mí, te lo aseguro.

—Sería injusto —insistió Hermione, afectada.

—Sí, porque él comenzó todo —corroboró Merlina —. Pero haga lo que haga, no me voy a rendir, te lo aseguro.

—Bueno, es mejor que me vaya... Iré a la sala Común —avisó Hermione —. Un gusto haberte ayudado, y espero que no me delates.

— ¿Qué? Nunca, prefiero que me expulsen. Buenas noches.

"

Merlina se quedó deambulando toda la noche por los pasillos, vigilando, de un excelente humor, con la sonrisa pegada como con cola. Sin embargo, esta vez estaba completamente segura que Snape iría a despotricar contra ella una vez que se enterara de lo ocurrido, y dado esas circunstancias, tenía que aprovechar al máximo su alegría, antes de que el murciélago humano la esfumara. Pero estaba ansiosa por saber lo que ocurriría. Quería ver a Snape muerto de vergüenza, mordiéndose los nudillos, temblando y...

—...pero, señor director, no lo comprendo, no puedo haber estado en dos lugares al mismo tiempo... —decía una voz. Merlina estaba llegando al tercer piso; estaba dando su última ronda y bajaría a desayunar. Se escondió detrás de una armadura, escuchando atentamente las palabras de los dos docentes.

—No estoy diciendo eso, Severus —corrigió la voz de Dumbledore —, lo que trato de decir es que quizá tuviste un acceso, quizá te enfermaste y...

—No lo creo, lo que sí sé es que me sentía especialmente soñoliento antes de ayer y me fui a dormir. Llegué a mi despacho y me tendí en la cama. Y luego caí dormido.

—Quizá tuviste un proceso de sonambulismo, Severus...

—No, Albus, lo repito, sé que no me levanté de la cama, y lo extraño es que desperté hoy... nunca... nunca en mi vida había dormido tanto. Es raro, es imposible...

— ¿No ves, Severus? Estoy seguro que pasó algo, quizá tomaste alguna poción. Tiene que haber una explicación.

—Entonces, ¿bajé al Gran Comedor? ¿Pero, cómo?

—No lo sé, pero parecías consciente. ¿No recuerdas absolutamente nada?

—No... ¿Y qué hice? ¿Comí, bebí?

Dumbledore pareció reflexionar.

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro —terminó respondiendo.

— Entonces, ¿a qué bajé? —la voz de Snape sonaba tensa y temerosa.

—Es mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí Severus. Vamos a desayunar...

— ¿Me está ocultando algo, Dumbledore?

— A veces es mejor callar, Severus, sobre todo con personas como tú, totalmente predecibles en la forma de actuar —contestó Dumbledore. Merlina retrocedió por dónde había aparecido y se encaminó hacia ellos como si nada.

— ¡Buenos días, Dumbledore! —miró a Severus — Hola, Severus, ¡buen número el de anoche! ¿Bajan a desayunar?

—Claro, Merlina, claro, vamos.

Severus se quedó con la boca abierta. "Buen número el de anoche". ¿Qué significaba eso? Los siguió a distancia, con un mal presentimiento.

Entraron al Gran Comedor por la puerta oculta y se fueron a sus respectivos asientos. Los pocos alumnos que estaban allí quedaron mirando al profesor de Pociones con caras burlescas, y comenzaban a cuchichear entre ellos. Minerva no tenía con quien comentar, pero sus ojos se desorbitaron al verlo. Severus no se dio cuenta de inmediato, por lo que pudo captar Merlina. No obstante, cuando una masa de Gryffindor entró por la puerta y los profesores llegaron, la situación se hizo mucho más notoria. Bastantes risas resonaban por el Gran Comedor.

Merlina se estaba mordiendo la mano para no estallar en carcajadas. ¡Y había sido ella, eso era lo mejor! Miró a Snape una vez más, y sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos. Se obligó a mantener la conexión y sonrió algo tímida, mordiéndose la lengua y alzando las cejas. Snape giró la cabeza haciéndole un desprecio, pero al segundo la volvió a mirar, como si hubiese captado algo. Luego, los bailes de unas muchachas de Hufflepuff lo distrajeron. Hacían unos pasos bastante especiales, y lo miraban con descaro. Resopló por la nariz.

Los alumnos, durante el transcurso del desayuno, continuaron haciendo cosas raras y riendo en susurros, y comentando cosas en voz baja, cantando canciones, mirando directamente a Snape, quien ya sabía que algo pasaba y había optado por no hacerles caso. Ninguno, de todas maneras, se atrevía a decir algo a toda boca, porque sabían que Snape había vuelto a ser el de antes. Y en realidad, los únicos que se hallaban menos burlescos eran los de Slytherin, que miraban a Snape como si estuviera loco.

Merlina acabó su desayuno, se despidió de Sprout con un gesto de la mano, y salió por la puerta oculta, para ir a dormir las horas que le correspondían. Sin embargo, alguien la adelantó y le cerró el paso.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué hiciste? —murmuró, apenas moviendo los labios, y mirándola amenazadoramente.

Merlina intentó mantener una sonrisa.

— Bueno, lo acabas de hacer, si no te has dado cuenta... —se calló, Snape puso un brazo en la pared, por encima de su cabeza. Por el simple susto de su movimiento súbito, se golpeó en la cabeza.

—No-te-hagas-la-graciosa —dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

—Mira, Severus —aclaró, escabulléndose, y colocándose a distancia, acariciándose el lugar afectado —, no te he hecho nada, así que no veo el porqué de tu violencia.

—No te hice nada —la atajó Severus.

—Bueno, no me gusta la manera en que me miras, y ahora, por tu culpa, me acabo de pegar —declaró Merlina, con total sinceridad.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que te mire? —, dijo, haciendo caso omiso por el golpe. Merlina había agachado la cara, y se había puesto seria. Estaban solos en el oscuro corredor escondido, y se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa. Toda la felicidad se había desaparecido, tal como lo predijo.

—De ninguna manera.

—Cómo, ¿así? —y se acercó a ella para levantarle la cara, con la mano en su barbilla.

Merlina le dio un manotazo, y se echó para atrás.

—Como me entere —dijo estirando el dedo índice — que me ha ocurrido algo, ya sabes que serás tú la perjudicada.

—Yo no te he hecho nada —replicó Merlina, mirando un punto fijo —, y al contrario, yo debería estar muy enojada, porque en el papelón que hiciste anoche, me tomaste en brazos y me pusiste de cabeza, fuiste al vestíbulo y me dejaste tirada allí, y luego escapaste a tu despacho —dijo, lo cual era totalmente mentira.

— ¿Ah, así? ¿Y por qué no lo recuerdo?

—Eso no lo sé. Tomaste algo, comiste algo, no sé.

— Ajá... —se cruzó de brazos —, asumes que le colocaste algo a mi comida.

—No he dicho nada de eso.

—A ver, anda, mírame, y podré saber si dices la verdad o no. Si no me miras, lo tomaré como que tú hiciste... lo que sea que hayas hecho.

—No —dijo Merlina con rotundidad. Y no era porque no quería que supiera la verdad, total, Snape sabía que era ella; lo que no quería hacer era mirarlo, porque si no, podría desmayarse. No sabía, no sabía porqué...

—Bien, como quieras. Tú te lo buscaste y... ¿Dónde vas? No he acabado —pero Merlina ya había desaparecido por la esquina, y había comenzado a correr.

No estaba bien. Ella no estaba bien con Snape. Bueno, eso estaba más claro que el agua, pero había algo raro. ¿Y si...? No. Imposible, eso era imposible... Una locura. Era miedo. Simple, cobarde e irónico como el miedo.

"

La semana de vacaciones Navideñas pasó volando. Los pocos estudiantes que habían regresado de sus vacaciones, lo hicieron de manera feliz, repletos de novedades, tanto de regalos como de noticias. Merlina había tenido más tiempo de conversar con Harry, Ron y Hermione, que seguían alabándola por su proeza contra Snape.

Snape, por otra parte, se había enterado de todo lo que había hecho mediante la loca boca del profesor Flitwick, quedando en vergüenza en toda la sala de profesores, donde, por suerte, se hallaba ella sacando unas túnicas sucias del armario, para llevarlas a la lavandería. Todos pensaban que había sido él, bajo un hechizo, y Snape no había querido desmentirlo tampoco. Sabía que no valdría la pena luchar contra eso y decir que Merlina había sido. Pero, el último día de vacaciones, tenía la prueba perfecta, aunque tampoco la delató; quería continuar la guerra.

—Desapareció la botella de poción Multijugos de Granger —le dijo a Merlina, con la que se había topado en el pasillo del tercer piso —. Y sé que fuiste tú, Morgan, no sigas con...

—Snape, piensa lo que quieras... —dio media vuelta, cansinamente.

—Espera, sólo una cosa, ¿cuál es la cosa viviente a la que más temes?

—Las Ara... —se quedó callada al ver la sonrisa de Snape — ¿para qué quieres saberlo?

—Bueno, me gusta conocer bien a mis colegas. Qué tenga una buena mañana.

Cuando se alejó, Merlina le gritó:

— ¡ODIO CUANDO ME TRATAS DE "USTED"!

— ¡Bueno, Cerdita Parlanchina!

—Grrrr.

Pero luego de eso, no ocurrió nada especial. Salvo que Snape les colocó un cero a todos por no cumplir con sus deberes. Los estudiantes comenzaron a alegarle de que él lo había dicho en su canción cantada en Navidad. Él se excusó diciendo que estaba hechizado, y que jamás había querido decir eso. Los demás seguían alegando, y repitiendo las frases de su canción, hasta que él se cansó, y a los pocos que tenían el trabajo hecho —Hermione lo había hecho por si las moscas —, no tuvieron oportunidad, y también les puso un cero. "¡Pero usted nos prometió ponernos una "E"!", protestaban; bueno, la E, nunca llegó. Y como todavía no se vengaba de Merlina, su humor andaba a flor de piel.

Enero, febrero y marzo transcurrieron como balas, pero fueron unos meses intensivos, tanto para los profesores como para los estudiantes. Los alumnos estaban en el clímax de los deberes y exámenes, y los profesores igual que ellos, pero revisando trabajos. No había profesor que durmiera más que Merlina, lo mismo que los chicos. Harry y Ron estaban a punto de la conmoción, mientras tanto, Hermione estaba con los nervios de punta porque siempre decía que le iba mal. Merlina, no se salvaba. Más deberes para los docentes y estudiantes, más cosas que hacer para ella. Los brazos los tenía muy agarrotados, y eso que siempre se ayudaba con magia. La espalda la tenía tensa, y lo más que necesitaba eran unos buenos masajes.

Pero todo aquello, no era nada con las nuevas cosas que habían ocurrido en esos tres meses. Desde que Snape se había enterado de eso, la insultaba con el doble de frecuencia, y sin importarle quién estuviera adelante, pero seguía exceptuando a los profesores, lo que demostraba que hacia lo que le convenía. Lo peor no era eso, sino que los de Slytherin habían tomado cartas en el asunto, y cada vez le hacían bromas peores a Merlina, que era lo que la tenía más cansada, ojerosa y sin fuerzas de nada. Aparte de ensuciar las aulas adrede, destruir el mobiliario, y ponerse a jugar en los pasillos con objetos de Zonko, la empujaban, le hacían zancadillas, le echaban maldiciones y le decían groserías. Nada todavía la desesperaba, porque contaba con apoyo: los Gryffindor, aunque eso también le ponía la piel de gallina. Ella, junto con los de ambas casas eran los que más concurrían la enfermería. La cosa estaba así: Merlina contra Snape, Snape y los de Slytherin contra ella, y los de Gryffindor contra los de Slytherin. De cualquier forma, ella era la que tenía más enemigos. A Snape no lo enfrentaban. Y dentro de todo, la situación estaba aún bajo control, aunque los puntos en las casas habían bajado considerablemente. Ninguna casa tenía más de ciento cincuenta puntos; los profesores daban cinco en las clases, y quitaban veinte en los recreos. Por suerte, nadie la culpaba de ello. Todos asumían que los de Slytherin habían visto a Merlina como una persona débil y que había que hacer lo posible para ayudarla, y los de Gryffindor hacían lo posible para mantener a raya la situación. Y Snape se seguía zafando del problema, como una serpiente escurridiza.

No obstante, a pesar de todo, el ambiente estaba demasiado tranquilo, pensaba Merlina. Había pasado tanto tiempo para que Snape se vengara. Pero ella no sabía que Snape estaba esperando el partido de Quidditch Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff, antes de las vacaciones de Semana santa, para lo que faltaba poquísimo. Para ser exactos, una semana.

Él lo tenía preparado. Gracias a su respuesta de "tenerle temor a las arañas", lo tenía todo, y por eso, esos duros tres meses, en los que se había esforzado el tripe en la docencia, también lo había hecho en una poción Alucinatoria. Era una poción que tardaba tres lunas llenas en hacerse, y de la cual se requería una meticulosidad especial, porque un solo fallo, podría producir la muerte o la locura, y no querría eso. Quería algo de diversión. Esa poción sería potente. Y sólo tenía que pillarla en el instante preciso, cuando se metiera a la ducha... Y lo bueno de esa poción era que no era necesario beberla para surtir efecto. Con solo respirar el vapor que despedía, o echárselo en la piel en contacto directo, sería perfecto. Y resultaría perfecto. Ya vería Merlina quién era el que reía más y mejor.


	10. Invasión arácnida

**Capítulo 10: Invasión arácnida**

"

—Mira, mira, ahí viene... —susurró alguien que le sonaba familiar que arrastraba las palabras.

Merlina se devolvió y miró por la puerta del aula de donde provenía la voz. Resopló por la nariz, como una yegua furiosa, y entró decidida.

— ¿Qué están tramando?

Draco la miró con cara de perro arrepentido y sus dos gorilones lo imitaron.

—Te he hecho una pregunta —insistió Merlina, mirándole los brazos, que los tenía detrás de su espalda.

—No estamos tramando nada, tía Merlina —contestó Draco como si no matara a una mosca, lo que daba más para sospechar

—Yo diría que sí. Además, son las nueve y media —miró a cada uno, exasperada —. Deberían estar en sus salas comunes. Y no me hace gracia lo de "tía".

—No teníamos sueño —contestó Goyle con voz de idiota.

—Miren ustedes tres —refunfuñó moviendo mucho las manos para aplacar la ira —, ya estoy cansada de sus estupideces. Yo no les hecho nada a ustedes, y no veo el porqué de estar ayudando a Snape con sus bromas pesadas...

—Nosotros actuamos por cuenta propia —se le adelantó Draco —. No nos gustan las sangres sucias como tú.

— A ver, ¿perdón? Soy una autoridad, ¿con quién crees que hablas, enclenque?

—Con nadie —dijo Draco desafiante.

—Pásame lo que tienes en la mano —dijo Merlina arrejuntando paciencia y estirando la mano y agarrando con firmeza la varita.

—No quiero.

—Entrégame eso, si no quieres salir perjudicado.

— Oh, vamos —se burló Draco, cansinamente —, aquí el único que saldrá perjudicado eres tú.

— Una vez más —respiró hondo —, pásame lo que tienes en la mano.

— ¿En serio quieres lo que tengo aquí?

—Sí, ahora, ¡ya!

— ¡Perfecto! —gritó Draco.

Alargó la mano. Allí tenía una especie de revólver de color rojo. Apretó el gatillo, disparó.

— ¿Qué...?

No, una bala no salió, así que no hubo cabeza reventada ni tórax atravesado. Lo que sí salió fue un hilillo negro muy fino, que a medida que era expulsado, se expandía por todos lados. Cuando estuvo a medio metro de Merlina se abrió y resultó ser una malla, la cual le cayó encima, y de una manera u otra logró envolverla. Y todo esto ocurrió en una fracción de segundos.

— ¡Eh, Malfoy! ¿Qué estás...? ¡Aaaaah!

Uno de los hilos se había ido hacia el techo, y por arte de magia, se adhirió allí. Luego se encogió, y dejó a Merlina a dos metros del suelo, atrapada en la red.

— ¡Después de todos, los hermanos de Weasley no son unos idiotas! Su tienda de chascos es perfecta cuando utilizas las cosas contra sangre sucias —dijo Draco, entre risas, coreado por sus amigos.

— ¡Bájame de inmediato! —gritó Merlina, sacando el brazo por un espacio y apuntándolo con la varita.

— Mm... No lo creo —negó Draco — ¡Accio varita! —invocó.

La varita de Merlina se le fue de la mano, y fue a parar a la de Draco.

—Creo que pasará la noche aquí, señorita Morgan —susurró, irónicamente, y dejó la varita a los pies de ella —. Dulces sueños.

Y se fue.

—No... —gimió Merlina, agarrándose de la red y apoyando la cabeza en ella —. No puede ser... esto es injusto... No me puede estar sucediendo…

Se sentó como pudo, y al final terminó acomodada como en una hamaca. La luz de la antorcha del aula iluminaba poco, y amenazaba con apagarse. Donde no se movía, le estaba entrando frío. Tenía que salir de allí. ¿Pero cómo? Y mañana era el partido de Quidditch de Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw. Tenía que ir, ¡era el partido contra su casa!, no se podía quedar toda la noche allí. Se paró y empezó a saltar. La cuerda rechinaba, y rebotaba muy poco, porque prácticamente no era elástica. Saltó, saltó, saltó. Brincó durante media hora, sin parar, un record mundial para ella, que jamás en su vida había hecho ejercicios. Se terminó por rendir y se volvió a acostar. Se quedó mirando el techo por un montón de tiempo, pensando en que, hace unos cuantos meses estaba contentísima por regresar a Hogwarts, jurando que no tendría problemas de ningún tipo, que sería amiga de todos los alumnos, los profesores... El sueño ya le estaba comenzando a vencer. No... No se podía quedar dormida tampoco, tenía que...

—Lalari, lalara, a la vieja tonta le gusta por... ¡Ooooh! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una mosquita atrapada en una telaraña?

— ¡Peeves! —Merlina se sintió más despierta, y se acomodó. Se acarró de la malla y trató de sacar la cabeza. Miró al poltergeist que había llegado al aula, y había tomado una tiza para escribir en la pizarra —Ayúdame por favor, Peeves.

— ¡Nooo! —hizo una fuerte pedorreta y empezó a cantar.

"

_La mosquita muerta pide ayuda_

_Pero a Peeves le cae mal_

_Todos le aconsejan que huya_

_Porque yo la puedo maltratar_

_Gime y gime la mosca _

_Muerta de miedo_

_Pidiendo misericordia_

_Mostrándome el dedo…_

_ "_

— ¡Peeves, por favor! —Le espetó Merlina — Por lo que más quieras... dejaré que mañana le hagas lo que sea a los Slytherin, pero por favor, sácame de aquí.

El poltergeist echó la tiza al cubo de la basura y se aproximó dando tumbos en el aire. La miró con sus pequeños y traviesos ojos.

—En serio, mañana, si quieres, haces picadillos a los de Slytherin.

— ¿A los de Slytherin? ¿Por qué mejor no a todos los estudiantes?

—No, a los de Slytherin —insistió ella.

—Entonces, no te ayudo —decidió y le dio la espalda.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! A los que quieras, pero sácame de aquí... Pero despacio, por favor —rogó.

Peeves ascendió, tomó el hilo del que colgaba la red y lo tiró con fuerza. Merlina ya estaba preparada para darse contra el suelo, pero Peeves la bajó hasta él con relativo cuidado.

—Si me has dicho una mentirilla, te prometo que quedarás hecha tortilla —la amenazó Peeves con los ojos entrecerrados.

Merlina recogió su varita que estaba en el suelo, y le sonrió, abrumada.

—Mañana harás lo que quieras... no intervendré...

El poltergeist se fue del aula, y Merlina salió de allí no mucho después.

Suspiró. En el problema que se había metido: todo tenía un costo. Mañana iba a ser un día guerrillero. Si Peeves comenzaba a hacer desorden, la culpa la tendría ella, y quizá esta vez no podría escabullirse del castigo. Y lo peor era que no serían unos pocos... sino que los de todas las casas. Aunque a primera hora tenían el partido, quizá se salvaran, pero en la tarde... No quería ni imaginárselo. Miró la hora: eran las tres de la mañana. Eso significaba que había estado un montón de tiempo en la malla. Maldito Malfoy. No sabía a quién odiaba más: a Snape o a ese bastardo. Al principio todo resultaba muy gracioso, sí, cuando la lucha era entre Snape y ella, pero ahora con la ensalada de serpientes y leones, la cuestión era complicada. Quizá debiera...

De pronto escuchó un leve ruido, cuando había llegado al pasillo de su oficina.

—Lumos —dijo y apuntó hacia el fondo— ¿Hay alguien ahí? No se veía nada, y nadie respondió. Solo las armaduras rechinaban, los cuadros dormían. Pero no había sido ese el ruido que había oído. Se encogió de hombros, al momento que le rugía el estómago.

Decidió bajar a las cocinas para ver si podía conseguir algo de comer.

"

Su capa hacía demasiado ruido, pero eso no le impidió escuchar los pasos de Merlina. Se escondió en un hueco de la pared. No mucho después una franja de luz alumbró en esa dirección.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Sí, era Merlina. Intentó no respirar, hasta que sus pasos se alejaron. Salió de allí y fue a su despacho. Entró con cuidado, y por suerte no tenía ninguna de sus puertas con llave. ¡Qué descuidada era! Pensaba que él no cobraría venganza, que jamás entraría a su despacho...

Se internó en su cuarto, y luego al cuarto de baño. Era de mármol blanco, mucho más bien cuidado y elegante que el de él. Prendió las luces y buscó en el aparador la botella de champú. Lo tomó y vació todo su contenido por el drenaje de la tina, que era más grande, y lo que quedaba lo limpió con magia. De su túnica extrajo el frasco de poción Alucinatoria y lo vertió todo. Pesaba mucho menos que con el champú, pero Morgan era tan tonta que no sospecharía por eso.

Cerró la botella y la dejó donde estaba. Se guardó el frasco en el bolsillo nuevamente, apagó las luces, y salió de allí rápidamente.

Finalmente, se acostó en su cama, muy contento, porque de día, Merlina tendría pesadillas.

"

Cuando llegó a la cocina, se dio cuenta que estaba más hambrienta de lo normal, así que estuvo unas cuantas horas probando los bocados que los elfos le ofrecían muy amablemente y con toda devoción. Sabía que no debería estar allí sentada, y disfrutando, pero se lo merecía por tener a medio mundo en contra de ella. A final de cuentas, cuando volvió, cerca de las seis, a dar sus vueltas y a realizar una que otra limpieza, se dio cuenta que todo estaba en orden. A las ocho todos estaban ya levantando, dirigiéndose a desayunar, ya que a las nueve comenzaba el partido. Ella no tenía hambre, así que se iría a su despacho, pero antes de dar un paso hacia esa dirección, Harry, Ron y Hermione la alcanzaron; iban corriendo.

— ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

— Muy bien, aunque tuvimos que esquivar a Peeves, que estaba lanzando babosas por el aire—contestó Ron.

— Y desenroscando una de las lámparas —agregó Harry.

— Y tirando las alfombras para que los estudiantes caigan mientras caminan sobre ella ¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros, Merlina? —invitó Hermione.

—Mmm... Ya comí, pero les haré compañía unos minutos.

Entró con ellos al Gran comedor y se sentó, intentando pasar desapercibida, en la mesa de Gryffindor.

— ¿Por qué Snape te mira con tanta atención? —indagó Harry —. Parece enojado.

Merlina prefirió no dirigir sus ojos hacia allá.

— Harry —dijo —, ¿desde cuándo Snape me mira con ojos de ternura? Siempre está enojado. Y quizá lo esté por lo que me pasó anoche.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Bueno, ni se lo imaginan; Draco me tendió una trampa —y explicó lo ocurrido con su banda y con Peeves —. Así que es mi culpa que Peeves esté haciendo de las suyas. Pero estoy segura que Snape está detrás de todo eso, no sé, maneja como quiere a los de Slytherin, y quizá esperaba que me quedara atrapada en la red para siempre.

— ¿Y qué hiciste respecto a Malfoy?

— Nada, ¿qué saco con hacer algo ahora? Da igual, Hermione —dijo Merlina, abatida —. Esto va a seguir así hasta fin de año. Menos mal que no falta tanto. ¿Qué hora es?

Hermione miró su reloj de pulsera.

—Son quince para las nueve.

— ¡Oh! Es mejor que me vaya, quiero darme un baño antes de bajar a ver el partido —se puso en pie —. ¡Los veo en las gradas!

Corrió hasta su oficina. No quería perderse detalle. Ya había visto los partidos anteriores, pero más le emocionaba que jugara Ravenclaw.

Entró al baño, y mientras se desvestía, llenaba la tina con agua tibia. Se metió y se remojó un par de minutos. Tomó la botella de champú.

—Vaya... —susurró —. Pensé que me quedaba más.

Lo destapó, cerró los ojos —por costumbre, para que no le entrara a los globos oculares —, y puso la botella boca abajo y vació el contenido, que se fue de golpe a la cabeza.

_¡A esta cosa le entró agua!,_ pensó, porque pensó que estaba, más que líquida. Se puso las manos en la cabeza y se comenzó a restregar, pero algo no marchaba bien: no hacía espuma. Sin abrir los ojos todavía, se sumergió en el agua y se sacó lo que tenía en la cabeza. Volvió a salir a superficie y abrió los ojos.

Ni siquiera tuvo el ánimo de gritar. Lo que veía era tan espantoso, que se le fueron todas las fuerzas. Su ritmo cardíaco había ascendido en una fracción de segundos. El agua estaba llena de arañas muertas, y algunas no tan muertas que pataleaban. Se paró, casi desmayada, y salió de la tina, resbalando. Sintió que sus pies pisaban más arañas. Su respiración se entrecortaba. Agarró la toalla blanca sin mirarla para no comprobar si tenía de estos bichejos, y se la envolvió en el cuerpo. Miró las paredes. Todas tenían telarañas llenas de arañas repugnantes, peludas...

—Auxilio... —susurró, sintiendo que sus piernas flaqueaban.

Tenía que buscar ayuda. Tenía que irse de allí. Salió del cuarto de baño, y fue peor. Su cama estaba repleta de más arañas, y el suelo también, en realidad, todo. Se echó hacia atrás, chocando con la pared, con ganas de llorar, pero lágrimas no le salían. En su espalda se reventaron unas cuantas.

— ¡Aaaah! —gritó con un poco más de fuerza, y se despegó de allí, sintiendo que en cualquier momento le daría una taquicardia.

Corrió con los pies descalzos, traspasando la puerta de su habitación y la de su oficina, de la que pudo rescatar que estaba tan llena de arañas como los otros lugares.

Los pasillos... No, eso debía ser una pesadilla. Era imposible estar en un lugar tan repleto de arañas. Tenía que ser pesadilla, pero de las peores que había tenido. De todas maneras, se dedicó a seguir corriendo, tenía que llegar a algún lado donde recibiera ayuda, o despertar.

Tropezó tres veces, quedando llena de arañas que le picaban el cuerpo. Sus rodillas estaban llenas de sangre producto del rasmillón, y su respiración era entrecortada; su cerebro no estaba recibiendo suficiente oxígeno. Se puso en pie y siguió corriendo.

De pronto sintió un ruido de pinzas. Miró hacia arriba y vio una araña gigante que volaba. ¿Volaba? Eso era ridículo, pero esa cosa estaba chasqueando las pinzas y se acercaba hacia ella.

—No..., vete... —susurró, casi sin voz.

Llegó al vestíbulo, bajó las escaleras, y abrió la puerta de roble como pudo. Los terrenos, ¡todo!, lleno de arañas.

—No, por favor... quiero despertar... —dijo al aire.

Si eso era un sueño, daba lo mismo lo que hiciera. Ni siquiera sentía el frío que hacía, y solo la toalla la tapaba, pero sus hombros estaban desnudos. Todavía sentía que le caminaban éstas por su cuerpo.

Volvió a correr hacia el estadio, donde se escuchaban... Se escuchaban... No, no podía ser. Corrió, desesperada, sintiendo como las plantas de sus pies pisaban arañas, tropezando por cuarta vez y volviendo a incorporarse, rogando para que ninguna le picara.

Llegó al estadio, entró por la puerta, y corrió hacia la cancha. Y esa sí que fue la peor visión de su vida. Qué pesadilla más espantosa. No se había equivocado, eran ruidos de pinzas los que había escuchado. Cada asiento de las gradas estaba ocupado por acromántula, y todas se movían con brío, chasqueando las patas, las pinzas, todo. Sus ojos rojos se dirigían hacia ella, enfurecidos. Miró hacia el cielo. Catorce arañas sobre escobas, que se pasaban una araña más pequeña de un lado a otro y la metían por un aro de gol. Pero pronto dejaron de jugar, y la araña-quaffle cayó a su lado. Las arañas estaban excitadas, se movían desesperadas... Y ella ya no dio más. Se cayó al suelo, quedando inconsciente.

Todos en el estadio estaban gritando cosas, riéndose de Merlina que había aparecido de la nada, con el pelo estilando, y envuelta en una toalla, con cara de terror, y más blanca que un papel. Todos se burlaban, excepto los muchachos y los profesores. Hermione se cubría la boca, horrorizada, y junto con Ron y Hermione bajaban a su encuentro. Dumbledore, junto con Severus —a quien le temblaba un labio y estaba extrañamente pálido— y Minerva, también.

— ¡Merlina, Merlina! —gritaron los chicos, llegando antes que los docentes. Hermione apartó la quaffle que estaba a su lado y la zarandeó del hombro, pero Merlina no despertaba.

—Permítame, Señorita Granger —dijo Dumbledore agachándose a su lado y tomándole el pulso. Estaba viva, pero parecía más débil que nunca. Los labios los tenía morados.

Los jugadores habían descendido de sus escobas, y todos miraban con atención, formando un círculo alrededor del grupo. Los demás estudiantes y profesores bajaban de las gradas, también hacia allá.

— ¿Qué le ha ocurrido, Albus? —preguntó McGonagall, con los labios tensos.

— No lo sé —susurró, abriéndole los párpados para verle los ojos.

—Quizá haya sido hechizada —sugirió Snape —, o simplemente haya llegado acá para llamar la atención, en estas condiciones, semidesnuda...

— Merlina no haría algo así —dijo Minerva, con rotundidad, mirando ceñuda a Snape.

—Bueno, últimamente ha cambiado bastante, Minerva —dijo con ironía.

—Basta —espetó Albus —. Eso lo veremos después. Ahora hay que llevarla a enfermería, tiene la temperatura baja. Severus, hazme el favor de prestarme tu capa.

Snape se sacó la túnica sin vacilar y se la entregó. Dumbledore, con un movimiento de la varita, se la puso a Merlina, y con otro movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer una camilla, y la subió allí.

—Minerva, llévala a enfermería, por favor —ordenó—. Severus, impón orden y reanuda el partido. Pide ayuda a Rolanda. Yo iré a averiguar qué le ocurrió.

Los tres partieron en diferentes direcciones. Snape se puso a hablar con Madame Hooch, y luego ambos empezaron a dirigir a los jugadores y a los espectadores para que recuperaran sus puestos.

Minerva se separó de Dumbledore en el castillo, ella llevó a Merlina hasta la torre de enfermería, y él se dirigió al despacho de la joven.

Minerva depositó a Merlina sobre la camilla y llamó a Poppy, quien la atendió de inmediato.

"

Lentamente abrió los ojos. Alguien caminaba de aquí allá. Luego le tomaban la mano. Después le tocaban el cuello y le abrían la boca. Le echaron tres gotas de algo muy dulce. Se las tragó, al momento que le abrían el párpado. Movió el ojo, distinguiendo una figura femenina ante ella.

—Por fin despertaste —dijo la voz de Madam Pomfrey. Merlina abrió los dos ojos.

Merlina abrió la boca, pero se dio cuenta que no podía hablar.

—Sí, es mejor que no hables. Llevas aquí una semana.

— ¿Q-Qué? —tartamudeó, apenas, sentándose en la cama y juntando saliva para remojar su boca.

—Sí, lo que oyes. Por lo que me dijo Dumbledore, algún gracioso te puso una poción Alucinatoria extremadamente fuerte en la botella del champú —narró —. Eso es peligrosísimo —añadió —, tanto el hacer la poción, como la reacción en la persona. El que hizo la poción tuvo suerte de no equivocarse al mezclar los ingredientes, porque podrías haber quedado con secuelas, o simplemente haber muerto. Y te podría haber dado, de todas maneras, un ataque al corazón. Y por eso has estado aquí tanto tiempo, porque sufriste un cansancio mental y físico en muy poco tiempo. A tu corazón le tardó tomar su ritmo normal.

_"El que hizo la poción tuvo suerte de no equivocarse al mezclar los ingredientes"_. Snape. Él había sido. Merlina cerró los ojos con fuerza, evitando estallar allí, para no gastar más fuerza. El corazón estaba golpeando con fuerza, y se había puesto colorada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Dios mío, creo que te ha subido la presión.

Pomfrey le hizo beber agua y una poción para no tener pesadillas. Luego, la obligó a recostarse otra vez.

—Es mejor que descanses. De aquí no saldrás hasta que estés sana, señorita Morgan —dijo la enfermera con severidad —. Dumbledore querrá que vuelvas a tu trabajo en buenas condiciones.

Merlina asintió, exasperada, pero en seguida se quedó dormida, olvidándose momentáneamente del asunto.

"

La joven salió de la enfermería cuatro días después de haber despertado, completamente sana. En definitiva se había perdido las vacaciones de Semana Santa, y mayo había hecho su llegada con una temperatura un poco más agradable. Todavía andaba un poco paranoica y miraba el suelo y paredes con recelo. Y cuando se había vestido con su propia ropa, también la había revisado meticulosamente. Todavía le picaba la piel. Pero sabía que jamás había sido real. Ni siquiera un sueño, pero era un trauma tremendo. Y tampoco sabía si enfrentar a Snape o no. Era indescriptible la ira que sentía contra él.

— ¡Merlina! —dijeron unas voces cuando iba camino a ningún lugar en especial. Miró hacia atrás. Los chicos corrían hacia ella.

—Fuimos a buscarte a enfermería, y Madam Pomfrey nos dijo que ya habías salido —avisó Hermione.

—Sí..., ya era hora. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

—Buenas —respondió Harry.

—Las pasamos en mi casa —contó Ron.

—Fantástico. Bueno, muchachos, es mejor que comience mi trabajo, así que... —comenzó a decir desganada.

—No —intervino Harry —. En realidad estamos aquí porque Dumbledore te mandó a llamar.

— ¿Ah así? —indagó, arqueando las cejas.

—Sí —corroboró Ron —. Se veía preocupado...

—Bien. Entonces, voy para allá.

Les dedicó un gesto con la mano, y cruzó hacia el otro extremo del castillo para ir al despacho de Dumbledore.

—Bombones de menta —le dijo a la gárgola con voz desganada, quien le hizo el paso por la escalera de caracol.

Subió y tocó la puerta.

—Adelante.

Merlina entró, y estuvo a punto de devolverse, pero Dumbledore le volvió a hablar.

—Quiero que te sientes, por favor —insistió.

Merlina caminó, alicaída, evitando mirar a Snape, que estaba en el asiento contiguo al que iba a ocupar ella, al frente del de Dumbledore. Ambos parecían incómodos. Dumbledore estaba relajado, aunque algo serio.

—Bien. Supongo que saben porque están aquí.

—Señor director, si me permitiera... —comenzó Severus, dándose aires de superioridad.

—Severus —dijo Albus, en tono de advertencia. Snape se calló.

Merlina miró al director, pero no contestó.

—Vamos, que alguien comience —alentó Dumbledore —. No quiero quedarme hasta la noche intentando sonsacarle alguna información.

—Snape empezó todo —se adelantó Merlina, en voz baja.

—Eso es mentira.

—Es verdad, ese día en la lechucería, cuando yo...

—No tiene nada que ver eso, tú empezaste cuando entraste a mi cuarto para teñirme de verde y...

—Pero tú no tienes pruebas de nada...

—Y tú tampoco, ya...

—Escúchenme los dos —indicó Dumbledore enérgicamente, incorporándose —. Ahora no sacamos nada con discutir quién comenzó primero todo esto. Lo quiero dejarles en claro, es que deben dejar estas mañas. Realmente es decepcionante la conducta que han tenido, y han formado muchos revuelos en el colegio. Tú, Merlina, tuviste a Peeves una semana haciéndoles daño a los estudiantes, sacando en cara que tú le habías dicho que "mañana podría hacer lo que quisiera". Y tú, Severus —hizo una pausa, y Snape miró a Dumbledore, con una rara expresión de debilidad —, casi matas a Merlina.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

—Al principio fue todo gracioso, pero han llegado demasiado lejos. Hay que comenzar de cero, y no le estoy diciendo que dejen atrás su enemistad, sino que dejen congelado lo demás, e intenten llevar una relación decente. Dense la mano, por favor.

Merlina se paró de golpe.

—Yo no voy a darle la mano a él —alegó señalándolo con desprecio.

—Lo harás, Merlina —dijo Albus con suavidad, pero en sus ojos se vio un destello.

La muchacha puso los ojos en blanco y miró hacia Severus, que permanecía sentado. Merlina estiró el brazo, y el hombre le cogió la mano. Un segundo duró el apretón, o más bien, el roce de manos. Eso no impidió que surgiera una sutil corriente… eléctrica, para ambos.

—Bien. Pueden retirarse.


	11. ¡Renuncio! Y vuelvo

**Capítulo 11: ¡Renuncio! Y vuelvo**

"

Snape se adelantó varios metros antes que ella, hasta llegar a la puerta. Merlina caminó lo más relajada posible, aunque sólo fingía, porque iba a enfrentarlo apenas estuvieran lejos de los nobles oídos de Dumbledore. Severus bajó a paso raudo por la escalera circular, y Merlina se mantuvo a un metro. Salió por el espacio de la gárgola, y ella alcanzó antes de que se volviera a cerrar. Merlina trotó hasta él y habló. La voz le tembló al hacerlo.

—Quiero las disculpas que me merezco.

Snape se paró en seco y se dio media vuelta. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y la miró como si no hubiese escuchado bien.

—Yo no te debo disculpas de nada —dijo tajante, pero con su típica voz melodiosa.

— Pues bien; comparemos —dijo Merlina, y con descaro, tal como lo hacía él, le puso un dedo en el pecho —. Mis bromas, comparadas contra tus pesadeces, no fueron nada. Yo intenté de dejarte en vergüenza, ahora último. Tú intentaste matarme. ¿Ves la diferencia?

Severus soltó una carcajada, y apartó su mano con brusquedad.

—No es gracioso —dijo Merlina, intentando hacerse oír.

—Pues, que pena —repuso Snape, mirándola con tristeza irónica — ser tan bueno para las pociones y no haberme equivocado en algún ingrediente para que enloquecieras o murieras. Lo más probable es que hubieses muerto, porque loca, ya estás.

Merlina no sabía que decir. Jamás se había topado con una persona tan cruel. Hasta hubiese preferido que hablara a su espalda. La verdad dolía, sí...

Snape levantó las cejas, esperando a que ella hablara. Merlina enrojeció, de ira y de nervios, ante sus ojos negros que estaban clavados en los suyos. A veces tenía la impresión de que Snape sabía leer los pensamientos.

—Bien —farfulló —. Pena por ti, en realidad, no por mí. Pero esto no se queda así, Severus, te lo prometo. Llegué a Hogwarts pensando en que mi vida cambiaría para mejor, pero veo que no. Y todo por TÚ culpa.

Severus suspiró sobre-actuadamente.

—Discúlpame, entonces, por hacerte la vida imposible. Y, tal como tú dices, no se ha acabado, Cerdita Parlanchina.

—Deja-de-tratarme-así —resopló.

— ¿Cómo te estoy tratando, Cerdita Parlanchina?

Merlina se puso morada y agachó la cabeza, contando hasta diez, viendo de soslayo que Severus se estaba aproximando.

— ¿Agacha la cabeza como una niña pequeña, Cer...?

No alcanzó el conteo, y le dio una bofetada. Hasta a ella le dolió, y tuvo que agarrarse la mano. Severus había quedado con la cara de lado y los ojos desorbitados de la impresión repentina. Se puso una mano en la mejilla izquierda y giró lentamente la cabeza, mirándola con sorpresa. Ella se volteó digna, antes que recibiera comentarios, y se marchó, caminando rápido y con paso firme, más enojada que nunca. Si se quedaba más tiempo allí, podría volver a golpearlo. Llegó al vestíbulo y salió a los jardines, sin importarle no cumplir con su trabajo. Estaba llegando a un punto alarmante de paciencia. Nunca se había enojado tantas veces y de aquella manera en tan poco tiempo. Se quedó ahí durante largas horas.

"

Al parecer, Merlina, había herido el orgullo de Snape, porque después de la bofetada que le había dado (la mano le había quedado marcada por un par de días; varios estudiantes se burlaron de él), ni siquiera se había dignado a nombrarla, aunque fuese por el molestoso apodo con el que la había bautizado. Tampoco la miraba, y Merlina estaba agradecida de ello, porque no quería más problemas. Y tuvo una semana bastante pacífica, hasta que, a finales de mayo, recibió una noticia realmente mala. Era la hora del desayuno de un día miércoles bastante ajetreado. Las lechuzas entraron a la hora de siempre, y dado que ella jamás recibía cartas de nadie, se asombró al ver llegar una lechuza a su puesto. Ésta dejó la carta y estiró una pata para que Merlina echara una moneda en la bolsita que llevaba atada. Dejó un par de knuts que tenía en el bolsillo y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. La lechuza emprendió el vuelo al momento en que ella sacaba la carta del sobre. La desplegó, y le leyó. Dejó de masticar lo que tenía en la boca, y se lo tragó, causándole dolor, pero no se quejó. Era la letra de Craig, más cargada de lo normal, como escrita con ira, y citaba:

"

_Merlina:_

_ "_

_No sé cómo partir con todo esto. No me gusta sacar en cara las cosas, pero te dije que todo esto de tu partida, no iba a funcionar. No me has mandado ninguna sola carta decente durante mucho tiempo, y ni siquiera puedo saber si realmente estás viva. Lo único que recuerdo es que, tus primeras dos cartas, decían algo sobre un tal Snape. _

_Estoy muy apenado, muy triste, y sé que no es correcto que lo que voy a decir lo haga por carta, pero veo que lo nuestro no da para más. Es mejor que terminemos. Yo ya te he olvidado, o eso es lo que creo. Ojalá las cosas se pudieran arreglar, pero yo no veo por dónde. _

_No sé como despedirme, tampoco._

_Que estés bien._

_ Craig._

_ "_

Merlina suspiró y arrugó la carta, afirmando la frente en su mano. Cerró los ojos, con pesadumbre. Craig. Se había olvidado por completo de él. No le había vuelto a escribir desde hacía meses, y ella tampoco se había inmutado por su falta de comunicación, exceptuando en Navidad, y el vestido vengativo que le había enviado a ella. Miró a su alrededor, y vio que Draco Malfoy la miraba, y se reía. De pronto, le entró pánico. Craig era su único amigo. Quizá no era tan terrible terminar con él, pero, se sentía tan vulnerable, ahora que lo pensaba... Habían terminado. La amistad no volvería. No... ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto se había dejado llevar por la guerra con Snape?

Dejó el plato a un lado, tomó el sobre, y se fue de allí. Fue hasta su despacho, y empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro. No tenía sueño, la tristeza le había ganado. De un momento a otro, se sintió más sola que nunca. Si bien los muchachos eran excelentes personas, no los podía considerar amigos propiamente tal. La diferencia de edad, las formas de ser, y el principal factor de que ella era conserje, poco posible era mantener una real amistad. Tenía que hacer algo... Sí, iba a escribirle una carta.

Dejó de dar rodeos y se sentó en el escritorio. Sacó una pluma, tinta y pergamino. Redactó:

"

_Querido Craig:_

_Recibí tu carta, y me ha dejado bastante sorprendida y triste. Sé que tengo mucha culpa, pero no tienes idea de las cosas que han pasado aquí, y no es momento de contarlo ahora._

_Solo quiero pedirte, que por favor, podamos conversar las cosas bien. Pediré permiso para ir a verte el fin de semana. No podemos terminar así como así, te necesito. Llevamos más de un año, y sé que pasamos mucho tiempo sin vernos ni nada, pero no dejemos esto como si nada. Nos conocemos desde hace tanto... Eres un fiel amigo, y como novio eres perfecto. Dame otra oportunidad._

_Te quiere._

_ "_

_ Merlina._

_ "_

Guardó la carta en un sobre, y se paró con decisión. Iba a ir a dejar la carta de inmediato a la lechucería, y llegó hasta el pasillo, pero un niño de primero de Hufflepuff la hizo retroceder.

— Señorita Morgan — dijo con voz de pito —, unos niños la llaman, en el vestíbulo.

— ¿Unos niños? — preguntó Merlina, extrañada.

— Sí — afirmó el chico.

Merlina pensó que serían los muchachos, así que bajó de inmediato. Sin embargo, no encontró a nadie. Empezó a bajar las escaleras, y se detuvo cuando vio a Draco Malfoy salir de atrás de una armadura y la señaló con la varita. De la punta salieron unas cuerdas, como serpientes, que se lanzaron hacia ella, y se ataron a su alrededor. La carta de Merlina voló por los aires, y cayó unos cuantos escalones más abajo. Ella tropezó y se fue rodando hasta el vestíbulo, aullando por los golpes, sin poder soltarse de las fuertes cuerdas.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Draco ya no estaba, pero oía su risa, en algún pasillo, junto con su grupo. Apretó los ojos. Estaba tan atada que ni siquiera se podía soltar, y los alumnos estaban en clases. Excepto el grupo de Malfoy, que tenía esa hora libre. ¿Otra vez tendría que pedir ayuda a alguien como Peeves?

Se mordió la boca hasta sacarse sangre. Se sentía fuera de sí. Pero no pudo hacer mucho, porque alguien le habló.

— ¿Por qué estás amarrada?

Merlina miró a Snape con odio, chorreando sangre. No contestó.

Éste la apuntó con la varita, e hizo desaparecer las cuerdas.

En cualquier otro momento, la ayuda le habría sorprendido, e incluso la manera de hablarle, pero apenas la liberó, se puso en pie, mareada, y subió las escaleras.

— ¡Morgan! — exclamó Snape, asombrado.

Ella se dio vuelta, hecha un demonio, y lo señaló.

— ¡NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR! ¡TE ODIO TANTO COMO A LOS DE TU MALDITA CASA! — dicho esto, partió hacia el séptimo piso, al despacho de Dumbledore.

Severus miró las cuerdas, y luego, el sobre que estaba en el suelo. Lo recogió, y lo abrió. Sus ojos se estrecharon un poco cuando leyeron los últimos párrafos.

"

— ¡Torta de calabaza! — gritó, y la gárgola se hizo a un lado. Subió dando tumbos y abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso. Estaba despeinada, con la ropa sucia y arrugada, y el rostro escarlata.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Merlina...?

— ¡RENUNCIO! — Gritó, tomándose la cabeza — ¡Renuncio, Albus! — reiteró. El director la miró sorprendido. — ¡No aguanto a los de Slytherin, Snape es un odioso sinvergüenza, Peeves no me deja en paz, los estudiantes son unos demonios...! ¡RENUNCIO! — reiteró.

Dumbledore se paró, y se aproximó hacia ella.

— Te aconsejo que te calmes... — susurró.

— ¡No, no me calmo! — estalló Merlina —. ¡Me voy! ¡RENUNCIO!

Giró sobre sus talones y corrió hacia su despacho. Sacó las maletas y las lanzó a la cama con furia. Echó toda la ropa y objetos personales mediante magia, quedando todo arrugado y desordenado. La aplastó como pudo y cerró las maletas. No supo de dónde sacó la fuerza, pero las llevó sin problemas. Los estudiantes estaban saliendo a recreo, y todos la miraban anonadados por su extraña actuación furibunda. También se volvió a topar con Snape, quien la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, y había abierto la boca para decir algo, pero ella, lo ignoró olímpicamente.

Salió del castillo y caminó lo suficiente para saber dónde estaban los carruajes. ¡Qué daría ahora por haber aprobado el examen de aparición! Abrió la puerta con violencia y echó las maletas adentro. Luego, subió ella. Los Thestrals partieron de inmediato.

"

Apenas la vio, corrió hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Él tampoco procuró tocar la puerta, pero entró con calma, comparado como lo había hecho Merlina.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con ella, Dumbledore? —preguntó, viendo que el anciano estaba viendo uno de sus instrumentos de plata.

—Renunció.

— ¿Renunció? ¿Y por qué?

— No me lo dijo, pero entre todas las cosas que gritó, te nombró a ti.

Snape hizo un movimiento involuntario.

— ¿Y qué haremos, entonces? —indagó olvidándose de ocultar su interés.

— Nada.

— ¿Nada?

—Volverá, Severus, no estaba suficientemente enojada como para hacerlo de verdad —aseguró Dumbledore, dejando el objeto en uno de sus muebles —. Veo que te interesa mucho Merlina —añadió, mirando al hombre sobre sus lentes de medialuna.

— ¿Ella, importarme? ¿Qué está hablando? ¡Claro que no! — negó con rotundidad, ofendido, y salió dando tumbos del lugar, pegando un portazo.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza, y miró hacia el techo, cansado.

"

—No volveré —gruñó furiosa y testaruda —. Claro que no volveré.

El coche se detuvo, y ella bajó inmediatamente.

Fue hasta una esquina y sacó la varita. El autobús Noctámbulo apareció con un estallido. Había tomado una decisión: era el momento de hablar con Craig. Además, por lo visto, tendría que rehacer su vida en el callejón Diagon.

Subió, pagó, y se acomodó. Comenzaron a viajar a una velocidad increíble. Las sillas se movían para todos lados, y ella no era muy pesada como para quedarse en un solo sitio, así que varias veces terminó en el suelo. Pero, al menos, los dolores le hicieron aplacar su rabia. Ya había sido demasiado. Eso era una broma que no tenía precio. Era tal el punto de lo irrespetuoso, que llegaba a ser indigno e inaceptable para cualquier estudiante que lo hiciera, independiente de la casa a la que perteneciera.

Pasaron a dejar a varios pasajeros antes de que ella llegara al Caldero Chorreante, pero no había transcurrido más de media hora desde que había dejado el colegio. Se bajó, entró al bar sin saludar a nadie. Fue al pequeño patio con la muralla de ladrillos, dio unos toques con la varita, y entró al Callejón Diagon.

Con los brazos algo más cansados, fue calle arriba, donde estaba el hospedaje de los padres de Craig. El pueblo estaba igual que siempre, y si es que alguien la reconoció, ninguno se animó a saludarla.

Llegó hasta la casa, y como la puerta estaba abierta, entró así no más. Pasó a la cocina, y allí se encontró con los padres de Craig, que estaban cocinando y limpiando el lugar.

— ¡Merlina! —exclamó la señora, botando el cucharón con el que revolvía la sopa, al suelo —. Qué... Qué sorpresa, tanto tiempo… —dijo, poniendo una cara extraña, y acercándose a darle un abrazo.

—Hola, Merlina —saludó el caballero, con la misma expresión de su esposa.

—Sí, decidí volver... Y es una larga historia, así que... Bueno — suspiró, y esbozó una sonrisa triste— ¿Está Craig?

Marido y mujer se miraron, nerviosos.

— ¿Craig, cielo? —inquirió la madre, colocándose colorada.

— Sí, ¿está? —volvió a preguntar, con la sonrisa borrada.

—Eeeh... —balbuceó el papá.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, nada, nada...

— ¿Está Craig, entonces? —reiteró por tercera vez, temiendo que algo pasaba.

Ninguno de los dos contestó. Merlina salió de la cocina, seguida por los papás. Dejó las maletas al pie de la escalera, y ascendió.

—Merlina, querida, mejor no vayas —advirtió la señora, con voz de súplica. Ella no hizo caso. Era obvio que ocultaban algo. Y creía saber lo que le esperaba arriba. Llegó hasta la puerta, y abrió sin tocar.

Contuvo la respiración y evitó dar un grito. Entre las sábanas estaba Craig, por lo que se veía, desnudo, abrazando a una muchacha rubia. Ambos estaban dormidos.

Los padres de Craig la miraban desde el rellano, preocupados.

Merlina bajó la mirada, decepcionada y asintió para sí misma. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, bajó, tomó las maletas, y se fue de allí, pensando en que ese era el verdadero lugar al que jamás volvería. Ni siquiera se limitó a hacerles un gesto a los padres de su ex novio, quienes seguían con la misma cara de culpabilidad.

Se devolvió por el camino, soportando el peso del equipaje. Salió al Londres Muggle, y empezó a caminar, sin un rumbo fijo. La gente la miraba por su atuendo. A ella no le importó estar con túnica.

Caminó un par de cuadras hacia abajo, y topó con una plaza repleta de árboles frondosos. El sol no pegaba tan fuerte, pero el día era agradable. Se fue hasta un banco tapado por una estatua representativa, y se sentó.

Le costaba creerlo. Le costaba comprender que pudieran ocurrir tantas cosas malas en un día. "Pero al menos estoy viva", pensó. Sí, pero ya era hora de que no se conformara solamente con eso, ¿o, acaso iba a estar toda su vida agradeciendo de tener vida cuando le ocurrieran cosas tan horribles? Y, en unos cuantos meses, cumpliría veintiséis. Y todavía, nada. Quizá su destino fuera morir soltera, haciendo el aseo para siempre, soportando burlas...

Puso las rodillas sobre el asiento, y se las abrazó, apoyando la cabeza en ellas. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, Craig nunca había sido una buena persona. Y al analizar bien las cosas, los recuerdos, cayó en la cuenta de que nunca le había sido fiel. La gente hablaba, sí, ¿pero tanta era la coincidencia de que todos dijeran que "era un muchacho raro y mujeriego"? Ella había hecho oídos sordos frente a esos comentarios, porque no los quería creer. Y ahora, que había visto al chico acostado con otra mujer, le decía que no era más que otro del montón; actuaba demasiado bien. Se había aprovechado de ella, como muchas otras personas. ¿Tan tonta era? ¿Tan débil se veía? Ella sólo intentaba ver lo mejor de la gente, e intentaba mostrarse tal cual era. No sabía qué más podía hacer para no seguir siendo abusada de ese modo. ¿Lo habría despertado su madre para decirle que ella había ido y lo había visto ahí? Lo más probable es que no le hubiese importado. Ahora que se había librado de ella… De todas maneras, ¿qué novio fiel termina con su pareja, y al día, o a los dos días, se encuentra a otra para satisfacerle las "necesidades", que con la otra no consiguió? ¿Existiría algún hombre distinto en la tierra?

"

Estuvo mirando al vacío toda la tarde. No fue a comer, y no prestó atención a las protestas de su estómago. Llegaron las diez; ya había anochecido, y ella, todavía no tenía ánimos de hacer algo. Llegó un momento en que las luces de la plaza se apagaron y quedó todo a oscuras, y tampoco le importó. Se había nublado, y bajaba el frío, y nada. No podía llorar, y eso que estaba muy triste. ¿Cuándo sería el día en que le volvieran sus lágrimas? ¿Y por qué tenía que hacerse tantas preguntas sin respuestas?

Tomó su varita para iluminar el lugar. Miró su reloj: eran las tres de la mañana. No tenía sueño. Después de tanto tiempo trasnochar te acostumbrabas a no dormir.

Puso las maletas bajo el banco, y se extendió en él, mirando el cielo morado que se expandía ante sus ojos.

Quizás... Quizás tuviera que volver a Hogwarts. Tal vez, en realidad era su verdadero hogar. Pero había renunciado. Dumbledore no la aceptaría. Había gritado, se habría comportado pésimo... Snape y los de Slytherin la detestaban.

Llegaron las seis... Las siete... Las ocho... Se levantó, y se dio cuenta que tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible, y de espalda también. Debía de tener las tablas marcadas. Todavía estaba nublado, pero el día estaba brillante. Cerró los ojos un momento. Pestañeó un par de veces y se reincorporó: volvería al castillo. Intentaría aclarar las cosas con Dumbledore, y ver si podía llegar a un acuerdo con Severus.

Sacó sus maletas debajo del asiento y caminó hasta la calle menos concurrida para volver en el Autobús Noctámbulo.

Hizo el trayecto contrario al del día anterior, y parecía estar repitiendo esa parte de su vida, porque estaba con el mismo ánimo, y tal vez peor; porque si comparamos el ser aporreada por un estudiante, y ser prácticamente "engañada", era más terrible lo segundo.

Llegó, si calculaba bien, a mitad del desayuno. Suerte para ella, porque no tendría que toparse con nadie. El autobús la dejó frente a las verjas, donde se posaban los cerdos alados. Se bajó y se encaminó hasta las puertas de roble. Las abrió con cuidado y miró hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor, que estaban entreabiertas, y se escuchaba ruido. Entró lo más rápido que pudo, y fue hasta su despacho.

Al entrar, descubrió que todo estaba tal cual como lo había dejado. Seguía estando allí la pluma con la que había escrito la carta, y el tintero destapado.

Fue hasta su habitación, y tejó las maletas en su cama. En su mesita de noche estaba la carta que le había escrito a Craig. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí, siendo que se le había extraviado en el vestíbulo, pero tampoco le interesaba. Buscó la que él le había enviado, y las quemó juntas, en el lavamanos de su baño. No quería tener ni un recuerdo de nada, aunque implicara tener que intoxicarse con el olor a pergamino quemado, y dejar lleno de cenizas, que eran dificilísimas de limpiar. Incluso con magia.

Se sentó en la cama, y se dedicó a esperar hasta que dieran las nueve, para ir a hablar con Dumbledore. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, alguien golpeo a su puerta.

Frunció el ceño, rezando porque no fuera algún bromista, y se levantó con pesadumbre a abrir la puerta.


	12. La guerra ¿continúa?

**Capítulo 12: La guerra... ¿continúa?**

"

Se encontró frente a la sonriente cara de Albus Dumbledore. Merlina, sin contenerse, lo abrazó. Éste le contestó con unas palmadas delicadas en la espalda. Se separaron.

— Me alegro que hayas regresado —le dijo, mientras ella le hacía espacio para que entrara—. Quise venir a comprobar si estabas. Tuve un presentimiento. Pero confieso que he estado viniendo desde que me levanté, así que no es que haya adivinado precisamente ahora.

— ¿No estás enojado por eso? —preguntó Merlina, esperando que le dijera que en realidad sí, pero que no había encontrado suplente.

—Claro que no. Tenías razones para haber actuado así —repuso empáticamente —. Sin embargo, tenía la vaga sensación de que volverías.

—Sí... Bueno... Luego de tremendo recibimiento que me dieron... —dijo con sarcasmo, pero sin sonreír, sentándose en su sillón.

Albus se sentó a su lado, y entrelazó los dedos sobre su regazo, mirándola fijamente. No le dijo nada. Ella hablaría sola.

—Ay..., no sé. —susurró —. Creí que lo que me había pasado acá había sido terrible. Pero luego de pensarlo tanto tiempo, me di cuenta que no fue así... Estuve toda la noche despierta —confesó —. En una plaza. No tenía ánimos de nada, porque cuando llegué, encontré a mi novio, que en realidad era mi ex novio de hace solo unas horas, en su cama, con otra muchacha.

Contaba eso porque lo necesitaba. Dumbledore, a esas alturas, sería el único que la escucharía con paciencia.

—No podía quedarme ahí, claro. Así que decidí volver. Quizá pueda hacer un trato con Snape, no sé... —farfulló —. Pero ese no es el punto —concluyó.

— ¿Cuál es, entonces, Merlina?

— Es... Son muchas cosas, la verdad. Me he sentido sola durante mucho tiempo.

—Desde que falleció tu familia.

—Sí. Y desde allí que he sido una persona distinta —miró a los ojos de Dumbledore, apenada —. ¿Sabes que ya no puedo siquiera llorar? —Albus alzó las cejas, asombrado. Ella continuó — E intentado ser una persona normal, Albus, pero me doy cuenta que ya no quepo en este mundo. No concuerdo con nada, no encajo. Tengo veinticinco años, y todavía no tengo amigos de verdad. Todavía no tengo a alguien que me quiera seriamente.

Una pausa de silencio.

—A veces, Merlina —murmuró el hombre — el amor está más cerca de lo que crees. No juzgues a la vida tan pronto. Tú misma lo has dicho: tienes veinticinco años. Tienes una vida por delante, y gente por conocer. Yo tengo ciento veinte años, y sigo conociendo gente.

Merlina negó con la cabeza.

—Ni si quiera me he enamorado...

— ¿Segura?

—Segura —corroboró —. La verdad es que no sé porqué tanto me hace daño haber terminado con Craig. Yo no lo quería. Y no quiero a nadie más.

— No hay nadie que te haga sentir distinta, con cosquillas, o como se dice, con mariposas en el estómago, ¿eh?

—No. Nadie...—bufó — Pero ya lo tengo asumido.

Se quedaron callados otra vez.

—En fin, Albus, he vuelto. Continuaré con mi trabajo, y el otro año también.

—Excelente —sonrió bondadosamente — ¿Sabes que la señorita Granger, junto con los caballeros Potter y Weasley, tuvieron una grave pelea con algunos de Slytherin?

Merlina se sobresaltó.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por ti. ¿Acaso piensas que los amigos tienen que ser precisamente de una edad definida?

Merlina arqueó las cejas, mirando el suelo. Se sintió como una malagradecida. Luego sonrió. Si tuviera lágrimas, habría llorado de la emoción.

—Eso es lo que pensé —admitió —. Qué tonta fui.

—Al menos lo reconociste. De hecho, cayeron en enfermería, pero salieron esta mañana, y bajaron a desayunar sanos y salvos.

—Fantástico... Menos mal que no fue grave, sino me habría sentido muy culpable.

—Bueno, ahora estate tranquila —dijo —. Y no te adelantes a los hechos —aconsejó. Se puso de pie — Puedes tomarte el día libre. Duerme todo lo que quieras, pero a las ocho de la noche te quiero con las pilas recargadas, y quiero que bajes a cenar.

— ¿Pilas?

—Bueno, esas cosas muggles fantásticas que hacen funcionar los objetos.

Merlina rió, contenta, asintiendo, porque sabía lo que eran.

—Que descanses.

— ¡Gracias, director!

Él le guiñó un ojo y salió de su habitación.

Merlina se dio un baño relajante. Eso le hizo bajar el sueño. _"No te adelantes a los hechos"_ le había dicho Dumbledore. Sí, él tenía razón, no tenía que tirar la esponja todavía, aunque no sabía a qué se refería exactamente con eso ¿sabría Dumbledore de alguien que la pudiera querer? Fuera lo que fuese, era totalmente cierto. Aún era joven…

Se puso el pijama y se durmió profundamente, sintiendo un alivio muy grande en el corazón y en su mente.

"

Se levantó un poco antes de las ocho, para bajar a la hora justa a cenar. No se atrevió a mirar a los estudiantes que la observaban, sorprendidos. Seguramente pensaban que ella no volvería. No obstante, prefirió ir por el camino privado y entrar por la puerta trasera para no tener que topárselos a todos. Todavía no se sentía con ánimos de hablar, pero por suerte, cuando llegó a la mesa, Sprout la saludó con normalidad, lo mismo que Hagrid, Minerva y Flitwick. Snape fue el único que no hizo nada pero, por ella, mejor. Quizá Albus les había ordenado a los profesores que se limitaran a actuar con normalidad. Eso se lo agradecía profundamente.

No pudo comer bien durante la cena; cientos de pares de ojos, a cada momento, se dirigían hacia ella. Podía sentir como cuchicheaban sobre ella. Tampoco quería mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, porque se vería obligada a hacer algún gesto de complicidad con los muchachos, y tampoco quería hablar con ellos. ¿Qué sacaba con explicarles esas cosas? No quería ensuciarles las cabezas con basuras como aquella.

— Merlina ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Pomona, viendo que estaba mirando un punto fijo, hacia arriba, con el tenedor en la mano, sin probar bocado. Le quedaba la mitad del plato.

—No —confesó de pronto —. No me siento bien. Creo que no comeré.

—Puedes ir a enfermería —la aconsejó con amabilidad.

—Sí, eso... Eso haré —susurró, e hizo un intento de sonreír, lo que pareció más una mueca.

Se puso en pie y salió lo antes posible de allí, sin hacer caso a los rugidos de su estómago. A parte de la tristeza, estaba débil porque llevaba un día sin comer. Pero no tenía ánimos, no tenía ganas..., menos delante de gente que la observaba constantemente.

No fue a la enfermería, no era su fin tampoco. Quería estar sola, así que comenzó a cumplir su trabajo, paseando con frecuencia, para no toparse con nadie. De vez en cuando se encontró con algún fantasma, entre esos, el Barón Sanguinario.

Lo observó unos momentos, y él a ella, con una expresión de ultratumba.

— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, señor?

El Barón se acercó flotando, mirándola con ojos lúgubres y cansados. Hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué está empapado en sangre?

Merlina no esperaba que le contestara. No era una pregunta agradable, y a ella no le gustaría que le hicieran una pregunta como esa. Pero tuvo el impulso, y no se pudo contener. El fantasma pareció reflexionar.

— El amor —susurró con voz sepulcral —, a veces, te hace hacer locuras.

Dicho esto, atravesó la pared, y no volvió más.

Merlina fue hasta la ventana y se cruzó de brazos. Miró los jardines. Vio la cabaña de Hagrid, que tenía las luces encendidas, y de la chimenea salía humo.

_"El amor, a veces, te hace hacer locuras"_. Cómo le gustaría sentir amor a ella, aunque tuviera que hacer una locura.

Ninguno de los muchachos se apareció, así que prácticamente tuvo una noche tranquila, hasta que llegaron las doce. Los corredores estaban desiertos, y no corría peligro, así que ya no podía seguir haciendo caso omiso a su estómago. Estaba famélica. Bajó hasta las cocinas.

Los elfos domésticos estaban limpiando platos, separándolos por tamaño y función, lo mismo que los servicios, los vasos, las copas, etc. Todavía, al final, sobre unos maderos apagados, había una olla enorme que humeaba un poco, y estaba apegada a la cuarta mesa, que tenía unos escalones que conducían hasta el final de ésta; los elfos debían subirse allí para revolver el contenido. En una mesa larga había, en una bandeja enorme, más o menos del porte de una cama de una plaza, pero de diez centímetros de profundidad, repleta de pastel de choclo.

— ¡Buenas noches, señorita! —la saludó una elfina chillona, haciendo una reverencia pronunciada.

— ¡Hola! —saludó sonriente, al ver a alguien que no era humano.

— ¿Qué desea?

—Bueno... Quiero comer algo —la elfina sonrió. Merlina comenzó a mirar las mesas, viendo qué podía elegir. Allí había para regodearse. Había tantas cosas...

—Elija lo que quiera, y avíseme cuando decida.

Merlina sintió, y se paseó un par de minutos por la mesa, hasta que decidió.

—Quiero de ese pudín de chocolate con crema y mermelada de fresa —anunció a la misma elfina.

— ¡En seguida!

El pequeño ser corrió, tomó un plato y un cuchillo con una velocidad asombrosa, y volvió hacia ella, con un gran trozo cuadrado para ella. Se veía algo pegajoso, pero exquisito.

—Muchas gracias —dijo.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta, porque no pensaba comer allí, había demasiada bulla. Sin embargo, antes de estirar el brazo hasta el pomo, la puerta se abrió y le pegó en las manos, lo que hizo que el postre se fuera contra su pecho, y el plato quedara estampado en ella.

Con la boca abierta, de la sorpresa, miró hacia adelante, y vio a Snape.

Él cerró la puerta y la miró con detenimiento.

— Mira lo que hiciste —le espetó ella con malas pulgas, sacándose el plato de allí, y evaluando su túnica sucia con pudín— Además, ¿quién te mandó a llamar?

Snape carraspeó.

— No pensé que fueras a estar justo aquí, y en la puerta —dijo, alzando una ceja —. Y si lo hubiera sabido, lo habría hecho de todas maneras. Y no te incumbe a qué vine, pero puedo decirte que no vine a comer, como tú, Cerdita Parlanchina. Las cocinas son para todos, así que no te creas la dueña.

Merlina sonrió con ironía.

— Qué bromista, ¿no?

—No es una broma —corroboró Severus, pasando por su lado y rozándola con su hombro.

"No... No hagas nada, tranquila". Pero no se quedó tranquila. Fue tras él, y sin controlarse, lo abrazó por la espalda, ensuciándolo a él también. Snape se zafó de ella, y se volteó, furioso.

— ¿Qué haces?

— ¡Bueno, bueno, lo mío tampoco fue una broma!

Snape se intentó mirar la espalda y tocó la papilla de pudín que tenía. Hizo una mueca de asco. Luego se giró hacia ella.

— No diré nada sobre tu retorno al castillo—susurró —. Pero no estoy dispuesto a aguantarte nada...

—Ni yo tampoco...

—... Así que... —le pasó una mano por el pecho, donde tenía el chocolate, y sacó un montón —. Toma —y se lo esparció en la mejilla.

Merlina soltó un grito ahogado y ofendido, y se lanzó contra él.

Los elfos dejaron sus actividades, asustados, y miraron con sus grandes ojos la escena.

Snape retrocedió, tratando esquivar las manos de Merlina, pero ésta se lanzó otra vez con fuerza, causando que él tropezara, que cayeran, ambos, encima de una de las mesas largas.

Varios platos se estrellaron contra el suelo, y las copas de oro retumbaron chirriantemente.

Merlina quedó encima de Severus, y aprovechando que él la miraba con ojos de pescado, tomó la jarra de jugo y se la vació en la cara.

Snape la empujo, y Merlina cayó al suelo. Adolorida, se levantó y vio que Snape estaba bajándose de la mesa, con cara de ahogado, y el pelo empapado de jugo.

Merlina corrió hacia el otro lado de la mesa contigua y recogió algunas municiones. Severus estaba furioso. Los ojos los tenía inyectados en sangre. ¿O se le habían irritado por el jugo? Sí, lo segundo era lo más probable, porque era de limón natural.

— No te escabullas —murmuró, mas ella pudo oírlo fácilmente. Corrió, saltó a la mesa, y bajó ágilmente. Eso había tomado por sorpresa a Merlina, pero alcanzó a lanzarle un durazno maduro, que se le reventó en la mejilla, y a tirarle unos cuantos limones grandes. Snape se quejó, pero fue tras ella sin detenerse.

Merlina corrió hasta la otra mesa, donde estaba el enorme pastel de choclo, pero Snape había sido más rápido que ella. La tomó por la cintura, la alzó —ella pataleaba y gritaba —, y la depositó a la fuente de pastel.

— ¡Aaaah! —aulló Merlina. Por suerte, tampoco ella no fue tan lenta.

Con fuerza que no sabía que tenía, alcanzó a agarrar a Snape por el cuello de la túnica, y lo atrajo hacia a la fuente también. Snape quedó de cara a la comida, al lado de Merlina.

Lo gracioso de todo esto era que ninguno de los dos se gritaba insultos, como de costumbre. Sólo se estaban expresando su rabia con una guerra de comida. Triste desperdicio, porque era sabrosa.

Merlina, con mucho esfuerzo intentó salirse del pastel, pero era demasiado resbaloso, aparte, de que ya Snape la tenía agarrada de un brazo. Ambos intentaban escabullirse, pero a la vez, intentaban impedir que el otro lo hiciera primero.

Pero la fuerza femenina gana al final, por supuesto. Merlina se torció de una manera, que le pudo propinar un codazo en el estómago al hombre, y rodando escapó, pero tuvo que darse contra el suelo, otra vez. Se incorporó como pudo y saltó, tal como lo hizo Snape, a la cuarta mesa. Y no supo cómo, pero el profesor de Pociones, otra vez, estaba tras ella, con cara de asesino. La tomó otra vez en brazos, subió los escalones que conducían a la olla gigante, y la lanzó. La sopa se fideos se movió para todos lados, pero no alcanzó a rebalsarse. Merlina se sumergió en unos segundos, y salió, inspirando hondamente. El líquido le llegaba hasta el principio del cuello.

—Espero que disfrutes el baño, —dijo Severus, y no alcanzó a bajarse de la mesa, ni tampoco a dar la media vuelta, porque Merlina lo había agarrado de la túnica, y lo había jalado para que cayera también.

Ésta vez sí se salió algo de sopa.

—Ahora... sí... terminamos —jadeó Merlina, alejándose, y apegándose a la "pared" redonda de metal.

Severus se echó el cabello hacia atrás, igual de mojado que ella.

—Yo creo que no... —balbuceó él, y se fue contra ella, otra vez. La obligó a hundirse.

Merlina pensó que iba a tratar de ahogarla, pero no fue así: la sacó al instante. Sólo era para ensuciarla más. Ella empezó a combatir contra eso.

Estuvieron cerca de cinco minutos luchando dentro de la sopa, hasta que Merlina tuvo que rendirse.

—No doy más... —farfulló, desprendiéndose de él —. Me entró sopa en la nariz... por poco un fideo...

— Nada terrible —dijo él —. A mí me entró una arveja por la boca y me salió por la nariz.

Snape no lo había dicho risueño, sino todo lo contrario, pero Merlina tuvo un impulso por reír. Para alejar ese pensamiento, miró su entorno. La olla era treinta centímetros más grande que ella, y le sería imposible salir sola. Además, el gran problema era que, en algún momento de la lucha, su varita se había caído.

— ¿Cómo salimos ahora?

— ¿Cómo "salimos"?

La ironía de la repetición de Snape la dejó pensando hasta que entendió la indirecta.

— ¿Me vas a dejar aquí, nadando en la sopa?

Severus no dijo nada. Se agarró firmemente de la olla y la escaló en un dos por tres, saliendo de ella, y parándose en la escalera.

—Bien, bien —susurró Merlina, otra vez, enojada —. Haz lo que quieras. Quizá sea cómodo dormir en la sopa y esperar a que alguien se pasee por las cocinas —se cruzó de brazos, furiosa, pensando en que Severus la dejaría allí. Pero ocurrió un milagro: Snape se agachó y estiró una mano.

Merlina miró dos veces, porque no sabía si había visto bien.

— ¿Prefieres quedarte, entonces? —inquirió Severus, empezando a quitar la mano.

— ¡No! —saltó Merlina, y se la tomó firmemente.

Severus le agarró la otra mano, se puso en pie, y la sacó como si fuera un saco de plumas.

Quedaron apegados por unos segundos, torso con torso. Severus la miró a los ojos de una manera diferente.

— ¡Bueno, gracias! —dijo Merlina, con demasiada brusquedad, sin saber realmente porqué lo hizo, y Severus se alejó, reaccionando. Bajó las escaleras, seguido por ella.

Los elfos seguían mirando, asombrados, y otros tantos, enojados por el tremendo desastre. Merlina chequeó el suelo y fue en busca de su varita, sucia, llena de comida. La limpió en su túnica.

— ¿Qué te parece si arreglamos esto? —preguntó Snape a Merlina, sin ninguna nota de simpatía en su voz, sacando su varita, mojada.

—Sí —concordó ella, igual de idiota.

Estuvieron unos instantes lanzando hechizos para todos lados, hasta dejar el lugar como estaba antes, de limpio al menos, porque la comida no se podía recuperar.

Limpiaron su ropa también, pero sus cuerpos seguían estando sucios.

Snape sin decir nada, fue hasta uno de los elfos, uno de cara gruñona, y bastante viejo. Se agachó a su altura y comenzó a susurrarle cosas. Los demás elfos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo.

Merlina miró hacia una de las mesas. Cogió una manzana y se fue de allí, mascándola. Se iría a dar un baño.

Cuando Snape se dio vuelta, ella ya no estaba.

"

Merlina, durante las dos semanas siguientes, se dio cuenta de que muchos cambios habían ocurrido en el colegio. Primero que todo, el reloj de puntos de los Slytherin estaba más bajo que de costumbre, y los mismos no la atacaban, y ni siquiera la insultaban. Draco Malfoy se limitaba a mover la boca para transmitirle sus groserías o a mirarla con desprecio. Por otra parte, Hermione, Ron y Harry no habían mencionado, tal como los profesores, absolutamente nada sobre su partida. Aunque tuvo la impresión de que a Ron casi se le sale algo, porque dado un momento, Hermione le dio un fuerte pisotón en el pie.

De lo otro que se había percatado, era que Snape tenía cambios bipolares —a todo esto, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a mencionar la guerra de comida en las cocinas —. Había días en que la ignoraba por completo. Podía pasar al lado de ella, chocarla, y no decirle absolutamente nada. Otras veces, en los lugares menos previstos, comenzaba a decirle sus típicas pesadeces, pero siempre que estuvieran solos. Y eso que ella ni siquiera le decía nada. A veces no tenía tiempo de contestarle, porque eran "Insultos Exprés". O tal vez fuera _tripolar_, porque: o la ignoraba, o la insultaba, o la utilizaba para su conveniencia, como en la tercera semana de Junio. Faltaba muy poco para salir a vacaciones, pero él era uno de esos profesores que no desaprovechaba ni un minuto de su clase.

Ella se hallaba enroscando la araña del Vestíbulo con la varita, que la había soltado Peeves para aplastar a alguien, cuando un muchacho de quinto de Gryffindor, asustado, salió de la puerta que conducía a las mazmorras.

—Yo tenía diez perritos, yo tenía diez perritos; uno se me fue a la nieve, no me quedan más que nueve… De los nueve que me quedaban, de los nueve que me…

—Señorita Morgan, el profesor Snape la llama.

Merlina sacudió la cabeza y dejó de cantar. Se guardó la varita en el bolsillo.

— ¿Snape?

El chico asintió, y temblando subió las escaleras, y desapareció de su vista.

Merlina bajó hasta el aula de Snape, y ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de tocar.

— ¿Me llamabas? —preguntó.

Snape, sin mirarla, asintió. Los demás alumnos de Gryffindor, con los de Slytherin, la miraban con atención.

— ¿Para qué?

— Quiero que limpies ese caldero— señaló el puesto vacío —. Un idiota no supo hacer su poción, y lo expulsé de la clase.

Merlina se acercó y vio un caldero, con una poción que parecía engrudo.

— Y tú quieres que yo limpie esto, ¿no? —preguntó, sin poder creerlo.

—Morgan, por favor, remítase a cooperar. Además recuerdo que a usted le gustaban las pociones y que trabajaba en "La Botica".

La joven apretó la mandíbula y no dijo nada más. Se puso frente al pupitre e intentó sacar eso con magia, pero era imposible. Se aproximó a Severus, y apoyó una mano en el escritorio. Él dirigió sus ojos hacia ella, dejando los trabajos a un lado.

— ¿Sí?

—Necesito un trapo.

—Bueno, vaya a buscarlo.

—No me trates de "usted" —insistió.

—Morgan... —su voz se convirtió en un siseo — Haz lo que te pido, no te pongas porfiada. Estás aquí tanto como para cumplir con el aseo del colegio, como para ayudar a los profesores.

— Ya, pero, el trapo —dijo, sin hacer caso a eso.

—Sabes perfectamente que afuera hay un armario de la limpieza. ¿Tanto te cuesta ir para allá?

Merlina le dio la espalda y fue a buscar el maldito paño, con un líquido limpiador de calderos. Roció el contenido espeso, y este se licuó un poco. Era como una especie de ácido. Ahí recién pudo hacer desaparecer la poción, pero tuvo que quitar el resto con el paño. Estuvo cerca de diez minutos restregando con todas sus fuerzas, para que el maldito caldero quedara impecable. Justo en el momento que tocaron recreo, ella terminó.

Esperó a que los estudiantes se fueran, para ir de nuevo donde el profesor.

—Toma —dijo dejando el paño sucio encima del escritorio —. No pienso lavar el paño. Es tú culpa que tu alumno no haya entendido las instrucciones, y haya hecho mal el proceso.

Snape alzó las cejas y sonrió.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó con brusquedad, evitando sus ojos.

—De nada —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Cómo que de nada? ¿Sabes? Me enferma cuando te ríes de mí sin razón —comenzó Merlina, paseándose de un lado a otro —. No sé si tengo un mono en la cara, o cara de mono, o si eres tonto y tienes una falla mental. Está bien que me molestes, eso te lo puedo aceptar; pero te juro que odio esas risas que me mandas, o esas miradas que me pegas de repente, como si estuvieras pensando algo muy malo en contra de mí —paró en seco, y sin mirarlo, continuó —. Si tienes algún otro problema que no sea ese de que yo "Soy tonta e inmadura", y que por eso te caigo mal, —reanudó el paso. Snape la miraba con atención, y todavía con la sonrisa —es mejor que me lo digas ahora y aclaremos de inmediato el problema, porque, francamente, no sé qué pensar.

Tomó aire, y continuó:

—Se supone que tú y yo deberíamos haber parado esta estúpida pelea, pero confieso que yo no podré mientras tú sigas con tus imbecilidades. Y si estás haciendo todas estas cosas para que yo vuelva a renunciar, estás muy equivocado, porque no pienso hacerlo. Hogwarts es mi casa, y no vas a conseguir tus propósitos.

Severus asintió lentamente.

— ¿Terminaste? —preguntó.

—Sí. ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Creo que fui lo bastante clara.

—Sí, fuiste clara. Pero ya también tengo que decir un par de cosas —Snape se puso en pie, y tomó el paño —. Si quieres que te diga "Ooh, yo lavaré el famoso paño que Cerdicienta Parlanchina utilizó en su esforzada tarea de limpiar el caldero", no lo haré —le tomó la mano y le puso el paño ahí —. Es tú deber, Morgan, como te dije, cumplir con parte de la limpieza del castillo. Yo, aquí, enseño. Y para que sepas, no tengo ninguna intención de que te despidan. Por mí, mejor tener una ayudante.

—Yo no voy a ser tu ayudante —se negó Merlina tajantemente.

—Aah, bueno, si yo te lo pido, lo serás, y no podrás decir que no, porque Dumbledore tomará cartas en el asunto.

—Pero Severus, no puedes…

—Sí puedo, Morgan —dijo autoritariamente —. Pero tranquila, que partiremos el próximo año, y no será siempre, así que no vamos a tener que soportarnos por tanto tiempo.

Merlina puso los ojos en blanco.

—Y sobre el tema de que "estás aburrida porque te miro raro y me río de ti", es por el simple hecho de que me resultas graciosa, y te encuentro, en efecto, tonta e inmadura.

— ¿Seguirá con eso?

— ¡Hasta que madures, por supuesto! —hizo una pausa —. Además, si hubiera alguna otra razón por la que me río de ti, es mi problema, y no tendría que porqué responder a tus preguntas bobas.

— ¿No ves? ¡Es por eso que no se puede conversar contigo, porque siempre te terminas poniendo antipático! Bueno, más de lo que eres. ¡Y si crees que esto ha terminado (y ya lo he dicho muchas veces, pero lo reitero), te equivocas, porque te juro que no te seguiré aguantando nada!

Snape iba a replicar mordazmente, pero prefirió cerrar la boca, porque Merlina ya había salido a toda velocidad de su despacho, echando humo por las orejas, y haciendo bulla al caminar, como su sus zapatillas fueran de plomo.

—Maldito idiota… qué se cree… siempre haciendo lo que le place, no tiene sentimientos, no es humano… pero no me voy a quedar así, ya estoy harta, y si soy inmadura no veo por qué me tiene que molestar… —estuvo murmurando todo el camino, y en realidad, todo el día, mientras hacía las cosas en el castillo. La sangre le hervía, y no hubo momento el que el corazón no le palpitara con fuerza. Y tal vez, aquél ritmo de latido no significara enojo precisamente.


	13. Un secuestro fallido

**Capítulo 13: Un secuestro fallido**

"

El poco tiempo que quedaba para salir a vacaciones, se hizo sal y agua. Los días habían cambiado imperceptiblemente. En las mañanas amanecía con neblina, pero luego se despejaba y dejaba un ardiente sol para iluminar. Nadie soportaba mucho tiempo el contacto directo con aquella luz, y buscaban sombra.

Los estudiantes estaban relajados, sin ánimo de molestar siquiera, en el último día en Hogwarts. Además, la mayoría se hallaba ordenando sus cosas para no estar a última hora armando el equipaje, y ella tampoco se quedaba atrás. Estaba separando su ropa de manera muy dedicada y cuidadosa, y sus objetos personales también. Al menos podía estar tranquila, ya que había ido el fin de semana pasado a visitar el pueblito, y por suerte encontró un pequeño hotel de dos estrellas, donde ofrecían habitaciones a buen precio, así que había reservado una, y le dijo a Dumbledore donde estaría, por si en algún momento, la necesitaba para alguna cosa. Al menos, las habitaciones eran cómodas y serviría hasta que se comprara una de las casas que estaban construyendo en un campo cercano, y que, claramente, costaban mucho más, pero ya había ahorrado mucho dinero. Menos mal que Dumbledore era generoso con el sueldo, o al menos, justo.

Ahora que pensaba las cosas más claramente, sentía un alivio tremendo al haber terminado con Craig. O que él haya cortado con ella, en realidad. Reconocía sin problemas que no se había acordado de él en mucho tiempo, pero siempre había estado con esa sensación de estar atada a algo, en su estadía en el castillo. Tal vez, eso le impedía percatarse de otros aspectos de su vida.

La cena transcurrió sin problemas para todos: reían con alegría, los nervios por los trabajos escolares se habían esfumado hacía tiempo; en resumen, un día de relajo completo. No obstante, para Merlina no lo había sido en su totalidad. Ocurrió algo, que muy remotamente se lo había planteado, pero jamás lo creyó cierto. Ni menos..., posible. Severus Snape, hace días que no la miraba con detenimiento, y a ella no le había importado, prefería que no fuera de ese modo; pero, llegado un momento durante la velada, sus mezquinos insondables ojos negros se dirigieron hasta ella como si intentaran detectar algo. Merlina giró la cabeza lentamente hacia él, mientras subía la cuchara llena de arroz hasta su boca. La cuchara nunca llegó. Sin quererlo, se distrajo y el contenido de la cuchara quedó esparcido en la mesa. Esos nervios que sentía cuando miraba al profesor de Pociones, se intensificaron el doble en ese instante, con sacudida de estómago, y puntada en la cabeza incluida. Se puso colorada en milésimas de segundos. Severus, sin embargo, no se rió por su estupidez de botar la comida, simplemente volteó la cabeza, indiferente, tal como a principio de año. Merlina miró hacia el frente. No podía ser... ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?, se preguntaba ella. ¿En qué momento? ¿Desde un principio? Bueno, fuera como fuera que hubiese ocurrido, y aunque sonara más terrible que todas las cosas terribles existentes en el mundo, debía aceptarlo de una vez por todas: le gustaba Snape. ¿Qué? ¿Le gustaba Snape? ¿El hombre que la trataba como a una porquería, como a un chicle en un zapato, que se reía en su cara, que le gastaba bromas? ¿Al hombre, a quien ella, supuestamente, odiaba? No pudo seguir comiendo. No en esa mesa, además, el estómago se le había contraído y estaba estrujándose a sí mismo. Daba lo mismo si perdía cinco kilos por no comer. Se fue tan rápido del lugar, que nadie se dio cuenta. Fue directo hasta su despacho, y cerró las puertas con llave. No quería visitas, no quería nada.

Entonces... todas esas sensaciones adrenalínicas y espontáneamente sulfuradas… ¿significaban que le gustaba Snape? Siempre le habían dicho que estaba mal de la cabeza, pero nunca se lo tomó tan en serio como en ese instante. Reconocía ser medio mensa, pero no loca en su totalidad. ¡Otro golpe de la vida! Le gustaba Snape, sí, debía reconocerlo. Tal vez por eso le gustaba llamar su atención... O increparlo... Y quizá por eso le daba pena cuando él la trataba de inmadura: porque sabría que jamás podría concretar algo con él... ¡Pero qué cosas pensaba! ¿Tener algo con el profesor de Pociones? Eso era casi lo mismo que decir que ella sería la próxima Reina de Inglaterra. Gustarle Snape… si dijera eso en público, se la llevarían en camisa de fuerza a San Mungo. Snape… diciéndole cosas con esa voz tan suave que poseía, cerca, en su oído…

— Merlina —susurró sentándose en su cama —: olvídate de él. Es imposible. Ese hombre no ama a nadie, y no va a amar a una mujer como tú. No, señor. Prácticamente, te odia. Bueno, te odia.

Apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas y cerró los ojos. En la oscuridad vio su capa ondear... Sus ojos, su cabello moverse en cada paso. Se levantó otra vez.

— ¡No lo vas a ver durante dos meses! —Se dijo, paseando de un lugar a otro — Tiempo suficiente para olvidar a alguien. Exagero, sólo me gusta.

Bueno, al menos sabía que en un día, no podría hacer tal cosa. A la mañana siguiente, no se molestó en ir a desayunar, simplemente partió, como cualquier niña mal educada, del colegio, y se fue lo más rápido posible hasta Hogsmeade. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba haciendo algo malo, sobre todo el mismo Snape, que casi siempre sabía las cosas... Sabía las cosas... ¡Sabía las cosas!

— ¡Por Merlín! —Exclamó la joven, dejando de guardar la ropa en los cajones de su nuevo cuarto — ¿Y si él sabe que yo...?

No, no, no. Debía alejar ese pensamiento. Pero, por su culpa, ni siquiera se había despedido del director..., de los muchachos. ¿Y si volvía...?

Merlina estaba tan envuelta en sus pensamientos, que jamás se percató que, en su cuarto alquilado, no estaba sola. Un hombre se escondía dentro del baño, que en esos momentos salía sigilosamente. Ella, inocente, estaba de espaldas a él. Tenía capucha en la cabeza, sujetaba un paño fino en una mano y con la otra una varita, que apuntaba hacia ella.

— Incarcerous —susurró el desconocido.

Merlina puso los ojos como platos, pero no alcanzó a reaccionar. Por segunda vez en el año, quedó atada con gruesas cuerdas que habían aparecido de la nada. Cayó al suelo como saco de papas. Miró hacia arriba, asustada. El hombre se agachó y la hizo sentarse. Se sacó la capucha. La boca de Merlina se abrió automáticamente.

— ¿Craig...? ¿Qué...?

—Sssshht —la silenció su ex novio. Estaba completamente diferente. El pelo lo tenía más largo, desordenado y sucio. Sus ojos estaban rojos, y la barba la tenía crecida. Su ropa también estaba en mal estado.

—No entiendo porqué estás aquí, y deberías decirme por qué me has atado... —susurró Merlina, comenzando a entrar en pánico. La mirada de Craig era desquiciada y extraña. Sonrió con unos dientes bastante amarillos. Su aliento olía a alcohol y a nicotina en concentración excesiva.

Craig, aún agachado, se arrastró hasta quedar en frente de la espalda de Merlina. Tomó el paño y lo enrolló.

— Craig, me das miedo, ¿qué piensas hacer? —empezó a dar vuelta su cabeza, pero él fue más raudo. Pasó los brazos hacia adelante y le amordazó con el paño, atándoselo en la parte trasera de la cabeza. A Merlina le dieron arcadas, pero no podía vomitar, porque su estómago estaba vacío.

El muchacho se reincorporó y dio la cara.

Merlina estaba aterrada. Sus ojos estaban desorbitándose. Eso le causaba tanto miedo como las arañas, o tal vez más, porque la obligaba a no desfallecer. Intentó hablar, pero sentía la boca seca, y el pañuelo estaba muy bien atado.

— ¿Creías que me iba a quedar tranquilo? —susurró tranquilo, y se sentó en la cama —. Mis padres me contaron que tú habías ido a la casa... —dijo aún más bajo — Y que nos viste a mí y a la prostituta allí... —Merlina solo escuchaba. Craig estaba mal, estaba borracho, se le tropezaban las palabras, y sus ojos temblaban. Tal vez hasta estuviera drogado —Pero me lo contaron luego de tres días. Me dio mucha lástima... Me sentí culpable. No debería haberlo hecho, y ni siquiera debía haber terminado contigo. Tú implicas todo para mí. Confieso que no te amo, y no te amé —los ojos de Merlina se entrecerraron, acusadoramente; después de todo, ella no podía alegar mucho —, pero no puedo sentirme el malo del duelo, porque tú tampoco lo hacías, y no lo puedes negar. ¿Sabes por qué te tomé en cuenta? —ella negó lentamente, todavía asustada, pero más tranquila — Porque te veías como una mujer esforzada y especialmente tonta... —eso le recordó a Severus — Y pensé que podría aprovecharme de ti, pero no fue tan simple. Sí pude sacarte dinero —reconoció, y esbozó una sonrisa maniática —, pero no pude obtener relaciones contigo, y me obligaste a estar con cientos de mujeres durante varios meses...

Merlina no supo porqué, pero hizo un gesto negativo, involuntariamente.

—No es que tenga un problema, como ser insaciable, por ejemplo —rió —, es tan simple como que, eso, es el fin de todo hombre. No eres ninguna gran maravilla, Merlina. No eres fea, pero no eres una preciosura. Sin embargo, vi que podías serme útil por bastante tiempo —hizo una pausa —. ¿Y sabes? Mis padres me hicieron ser así. Nunca me prestaron atención, y vi que tú lo hacías, porque estabas desesperada con encontrar amigos... —los ojos de Merlina se mojaron, pero se secaron al instante. Estaba tan impresionada, siendo desengañada de la peor forma — Eras mi oportunidad perfecta. Sin embargo, dejé pasar dos años, y un poco más, para que pudieras tomarme en cuenta. No cedías a nada, pensé que podías ser como esas rameras que se entregan al mes, pero no lo hiciste, ni al año, y tampoco te me insinuaste al siguiente. Así que debí tomar medidas más drásticas, e intentar ser cariñoso, y tampoco funcionó. Cuando viniste acá, me aburrí y te envié la carta, para ver, precisamente, si venías a suplicarme... Pero jamás pensé que llegaras tan pronto, así que lamento esa embarazosa situación —resopló—. Por otra parte, mis padres discutieron estrepitosamente conmigo por llevar a una muchacha diferente a la casa, el mismo día en que me dijeron que tú habías venido. Así que me echaron, y desde ahí que estuve averiguando tus cosas. Qué día terminaban las clases, y dónde podrías estar. Se me ocurrió pasar por aquí primero y, por suerte, no hay más de tres hoteles. Y te hallé aquí. Te esperé. Pero no creas que estuve ocupando tu "suite". Estuve vagando —se tocó la túnica sucia —. Estuve en el Cabeza de Puerco... hasta que el tabernero se aburrió y me sacó a varillazos —rió otra vez —. Dormí en una cueva, que está en una cuesta...

Merlina negó otra vez.

— ¿No qué? —Preguntó con brusquedad — ¿Acaso quieres que te suelte? —Afirmó deseosa —No. Ahora, tú te vas conmigo. Merezco que me sigas prestando atención, que sigas trabajando para mí, y que me des lo que quiero, porque es lo que a ti te gusta, y si no quieres perderme, es lo que harás. Y sabes que no son necesarias las palabras para eso. Tengo magia, y una varita, y un montón de maldiciones para obligarte… Sangre sucia.

Merlina no pudo evitar asombrarse: jamás había oído a Craig decir esa frase.

El joven se puso en pie y fue hasta ella. Pero Merlina no se dio por vencida. Se echó hacia atrás y pegó un giro, levantando un poco las piernas, y golpeándolo en las pantorrillas, obligándolo a caer al suelo. Craig se pegó en la cabeza —le sangró un poco — el hombro y en el codo.

— ¡Ouuch! —gritó, intentando pararse.

Merlina, como un gusanito se intentó arrastrar hasta la puerta, mientras trataba de meter la mano en su bolsillo y sacar la varita. Craig la alcanzó, y viendo sus intentos de desenvainar la varita, él se la sacó, y la tiró al suelo.

— No intentes nada, Lina, sino serás la perjudicada...

"Perjudicada" ¡Sí, ella tenía que salir perjudicada en todo!

Craig la tomó en brazos y la puso en la cama. Agarró una de las maletas vacías, la más grande, pero aún así le realizó un encantamiento aumentador. Depósito a Merlina allí, quien chillaba agudamente, pero de nada servía. Estaba más que asustada. Nadie la iría a buscar. ¿Y si la mataba, o la violaba? ¿Para qué tenía la varita, si ni siquiera podía detener algo como eso?

— Tranquila, que hay suficiente oxígeno para llegar hasta la cueva —le dijo, acariciándole la cara. Merlina sintió asco — Es el único lugar donde puedo ir, y donde dudo que te encuentren. No creo que conozcan esa cueva... —miró al techo —En fin —cerró la maleta.

Merlina quedó a oscuras. Veía algo de luz entre algunas costuras del cierre, pero muy poco. De pronto sintió que oscilaba. La debía de estar cargando.

Un ruido de puerta abrirse, y luego, cerrarse. Unas voces... Seguramente la recepcionista. Merlina chilló, pero su voz estaba ronca, sólo pareció un gruñido. De pronto, el ambiente se tornó más caluroso. Debían estar afuera.

"

¿El hotel "Ruiseñor"? Eso le había dicho Dumbledore. Y, ahora resultaba que estaba para los mandados, siendo que era profesor y acababa de comenzar sus vacaciones. Todo por culpa de una mocosa tonta. Entró, haciendo sonar la campanilla. Había bastante gente en la entrada, pero sin importarle el turno, se acercó al mostrador. Quería liquidar el asunto en seguida. Pasó que Dumbledore encontró extraño que Merlina se fuera de un momento a otro, así que lo envió a él a ver si estaba bien en el cuarto alquilado.

— Disculpe —dijo con premura — ¿Merlina Morgan está aquí?

La bruja, que era regordeta y morena, miró unos papeles.

—Sí —dijo con voz gangosa —. Habitación treinta.

Severus subió dos pisos dando zancadas, y tocó la puerta un par de veces. Nadie contestó.

— ¿Morgan? ¿Estás ahí?

Nada. Decidió entrar, porque podría estar dormida. Miró el extraño escenario. Una varita estaba en el suelo, y podía reconocerla como la de Morgan. En el piso, de piedra, había una mancha de sangre. La ropa estaba a medio ordenar en el cajón. Faltaba una maleta, evidentemente.

Corrió de vuelta, hacia abajo.

— ¿Alguien salió con alguna maleta? —preguntó, empujando a varios magos quienes, enojados, lo regañaron.

—Sí —contestó la misma bruja —, hace cinco minutos. Una maleta grande, roja, llamativa y...

Severus fue al exterior.

— ¡Expecto Patronum! — exclamó, con voz temblorosa. Una lechuza se formó de pura luz plateada. Mucha gente rió del aspecto de esta, porque parecía una extremadamente vieja. Aún así, ésta se fue volando con mucha agilidad hasta el castillo.

No tardó en llegar al séptimo piso. Traspasó el despacho de Dumbledore. Luego, habló.

—Dumbledore —dijo la voz de Snape —. A Morgan le ha ocurrido algo. Creo que la secuestraron.

Los ojos del director se abrieron de par en par, y avisó de inmediato al personal, y a algunos funcionarios del Ministerio.

"

Merlina sintió que la depositaban en un suelo irregular, tal vez lleno de piedras. No se divisaba luz y, cuando Craig abrió la maleta, tampoco la hubo. El aire era sofocante, y algo hediondo; tal vez había ratas muertas. Craig sentó otra vez a Merlina, contra la muralla. Se alejó.

—Lumos —de la varita de Craig apareció una luz y le iluminó la cara a la asustada joven. Merlina solo distinguió su silueta; estaba encandilada.

—Shel... a... e... —rogó Merlina. El corazón le bombeaba con fuerza, y sentía un nudo en el estómago.

— ¿Qué te suelte? No... —Lanzó una carcajada maniática, algo jadeante, tanto caminar — ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de esto? —No esperó a que ella hiciera algún gesto — Es que nadie sabe que estás aquí. Nadie te vendrá a buscar; a nadie le importas, Lina. A nadie, en serio—se sentó, sin dejar de alumbrarla —. Es por eso que debemos estar juntos, somos tal para cual. Tú jamás vas a encontrar a alguien que te aprecie realmente, porque no has nacido para ser querida. Además, ni tú ni yo tenemos el fastidioso privilegio de amar. Aparte, tienes una historia patética. Yo estaría feliz si mis padres murieran —Merlina se sacudió, horrorizada —. Somos un par de rechazados por la sociedad. No merecemos estar aquí... Somos tal para cual —reiteró, y Merlina movió la cabeza enfáticamente —. ¿No somos el uno para el otro? Claro que sí, Merlina. Tú misma me decías que yo era el único que me había logrado fijar en ti para formar una amistad en los momentos que tenías una autoestima muy baja. No creo que hayas cambiado de parecer así de fácil. De verdad, a nadie le interesas. No creo que se te hayan subido los humos a la cabeza por estar trabajando en el gran Hogwarts, eso no significa nada. Y si es que piensas que el lunático de Albus Dumbledore te tiene estima, hazte la pregunta "¿A quién NO le tiene estima?". A nadie. No te creas, Lina... somos basura, no tenemos futuro, estamos perdidos, tú perteneces conmigo...

Dejó de hablar. Ambos aguzaron el oído. Hubo un ruido de piedras en las cercanías; luego, de pisadas, en la entrada. La poca luz que entraba quedó oculta, y una sombra se reflectó a la derecha. Craig corrió hacia Merlina y la tomó en brazos, colgándosela al hombro. La persona de la entrada, avanzó hacia ellos, pero Merlina no vio nada. La cabeza le estaba presionando por la sangre agolpada.

— ¡Expelliarmus! —gritó Craig. Quien quiera que fuese la persona que los había hallado, se debe haber dado contra la muralla y quedado inconsciente al instante, porque ni siquiera gimió del dolor.

Merlina vio la luz. Veía el suelo a un metro y medio. Craig corría a toda velocidad hacia abajo. La gente gritó cuando llegó a la primera calle. Craig estiró el brazo en que tenía la varita. La gente retrocedió pensando en que él le apuntaba a ellas.

¡PUM!

El rojo autobús Noctámbulo apareció.

—Bienveni... —comenzó a decir el copiloto.

— ¡Apártate! —gritó, y subió violentamente. Merlina se dio contra una de las puertas. Craig se puso al lado del conductor, y bajó a Merlina, dejándola en pie, a su lado, pero afirmándola de la cintura con un brazo, y con el otro, apuntando al chofer.

— ¡Llévenos lejos! ¡A cualquier lugar! ¡AHORA!

Los magos y brujas que estaban allí, se agazaparon un poco, y dejaron de hablar. Miraban a Merlina con pena y muertos de miedo, y ella con súplica lo hacía. Pero nadie actuaba, y el bus ya estaba viajando a toda velocidad por el camino de unos cerros. Merlina se intentó mover, aunque ya había suficiente ajetreo.

— ¡Apúrese! —vociferó Craig, fuera de sí. El conductor, desesperado, apretó unos botones por equivocación. Las puertas se abrieron. Y Merlina vio su oportunidad: ahora, o nunca. Nunca supo cómo se zafó del brazo de Craig, pero lo hizo. Tal vez fuera cosa de la magia, precisamente. Dio un gran salto hasta la pisadera, y un segundo salto, más grande que el anterior, hacia abajo, al exterior. Sólo escuchó el grito frustrado de Craig, pero el bus desapareció. Estaba a salvo. Tropezó con unas hierbas. Luego, cayó rodando cientos de metros hacia abajo, por un cerro, raspándose la cara con las malezas, los pinchos, y las piedras. Quedó enterrada en el largo césped de un campo, consciente, pero totalmente adolorida. Las ataduras le empezaban a hacer daño. Se movió con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue peor. Los brazos se le quemaron un poco por el roce. Ahora tal vez muriera deshidratada y por inanición.

— ¡Mmmmm! —chilló, enfurecida Todo le ocurría a ella. Maldito Craig... Lo detestaba. ¿Con quién diablos se había metido?

Estuvo cerca de diez minutos quemándose al sol y pensando en lo mucho que odiaba a Craig, perdiendo la esperanza de que alguien la encontrara, hasta que oyó un leve ruido de pisadas. Luego, un gato saltó a su lado, pero en dos segundos, ya no había gato. Era la profesora McGonagall.

— ¡Merlina! —chilló, sacándole inmediatamente las ataduras y la mordaza —. Por Merlín... ¡Gracias a Dios! Estás bien, Merlina...

El corazón de la muchacha dio un vuelco. Un alivio se extendió en su ser.

—Sí... bueno, adolorida... —Merlina intentó moverse, pero el cuerpo se le había acostumbrado a estar en una sola posición. La profesora de Transformaciones la ayudó a flexionarle los brazos y las piernas.

— No sabes cómo nos preocupamos... Dumbledore nos avisó que te habían secuestrado...

— ¿Cómo lo supo?

—No lo sé, pero apenas nos dijo, todos partimos a buscarte... Podías estar en cualquier lado... —apuntó con su varita hacia otro lado, convocó a su patronus, y lo envió a informar sobre Merlina — Realmente pensamos lo peor...

—Y estuvo a punto de ocurrir —reconoció Merlina, parándose flojamente.

—Estás toda ensangrentada, morada... —se calló. Un patronus con forma de Fénix llegó hacia ellas.

— Craig Ledger ha sido encontrado, y será llevado a Azkaban, para luego enjuiciarlo —contó la voz de Dumbledore. Luego de eso, se desvaneció.

El nudo que tenía en el estómago se aflojó. Sonrió relajada, y abrazó a Minerva.

—Gracias... —susurró — Pensé que tal vez no me buscarían... Y la verdad es que no sé cómo lo supo Dumbledore... —se interrumpió. Un segundo patronus de Dumbledore apareció. El fénix abrió la boca.

—En dos minutos, un auto del Ministerio llegará hasta allá.

—Vamos —le dijo Minerva, y le ayudó caminar cuesta arriba, por donde había caído, acercándose al camino de tierra. Merlina se acababa de dar cuenta que se había torcido una pierna, y tenía un hoyo en una de las rodillas del pantalón.

—Ahora me doy cuenta que me duele todo... —susurró Merlina, cerrando los ojos, y dando pasos cortos. El efecto de la adrenalina que le había mantenido sedada, comenzaba a esfumarse.

—Mandaremos a llamar a Madam Pomfrey, porque realmente estás herida —dijo la profesora con seriedad.

Llegaron hasta el camino, y no mucho después se vio, a lo lejos, un auto negro y brillante. Minerva alzó una mano para que las vieran. Merlina ni siquiera podía levantar los brazos.

—Esto sí que se llama mala suerte... —susurró.

El auto se estacionó al lado de ellas, y se abrió la puerta trasera. Adentro estaba Dumbledore, sonriente. Minerva ayudó a que Merlina subiera, y luego ella entró. El auto partió de inmediato.

—Qué bueno que te hayamos encontrado —dijo Dumbledore —. Gracias, Minerva.

—De nada, Albus —contestó la mujer, orgullosa.

Merlina sonrió un momento, pero luego se puso seria.

— ¿Cómo supiste que había sido secuestrada? ¿Tiene alguna bola de cristal?

Dumbledore miró el techo unos segundos, y luego la observó.

— Supuse que algo te debería haber pasado, porque no pensé jamás que te fueras sin despedirte —Merlina puso cara de culpabilidad —. No importa —agregó Dumbledore —, no te preguntaré qué fue. El punto es que envié a Snape —el corazón de Merlina se aceleró súbitamente—, quien, a regañadientes fue a ver si estabas bien en el hotel, porque no quería hacerlo, pero lo obligué. Y pues bien, llegó y se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, porque vio sangre en el suelo, y me envió un mensaje —el corazón de Merlina casi explotaba. Se sentía roja —. Y te comenzamos a buscar. Yo contacté de inmediato al Ministerio, para que estuvieran atentos a la captura de Ledger.

Merlina asintió lentamente, y sonrió otra vez, pero bajó la vista, porque Dumbledore la observaba de manera extraña. Quizá el también supiera lo que pensaba… Dumbledore casi siempre sabía qué pensaban o sentían los demás.

— Gracias — susurró. Estaba aliviada. No había ocurrido nada. Y sí le importaba a la gente. Ella pertenecía a ese mundo, no como había dicho Craig. Él era el único idiota que debía estar en otro lado.


	14. Visita inesperada

**Capítulo 14: Visita... inesperada**

"

_Envió a Snape... Snape estuvo allí... Snape avisó..._ Merlina continuaba pensando, conmocionada, sobre el suceso que no tenía más de media hora de haber pasado. Ahora, estaba sentada en su cama, siendo atendida por Madame Pomfrey, que le estaba curando las heridas con esa típica cara de gravedad en ella requerida para situaciones como aquella.

—Levanta la cara, por favor —le ordenó. Merlina dio un respingo, pero obedeció sin objetar.

—Auch... —susurró. La enfermera de Hogwarts le estaba aplicando una sustancia que ardía.

—Es una suerte —murmuró entre dientes — que no te hayas quebrado la columna, dislocado un hueso, o algo por el estilo. Tienes lesiones leves, pero aún así yo te aconsejaría guardar cama el resto del día.

—Pero no me duele tanto —protestó la celadora, e hizo un movimiento brusco. Se quejó otra vez.

—Ah, pero en la noche estarás hecha polvo —le aseguró Poppy.

Merlina prefirió no discutir, porque, lo más probable es que tuviera la razón.

"

—Ah, ¡Severus! Acabo de llegar —dijo Dumbledore sonriente, pero luego al observarlo mejor, al notar que estaba herido, hizo una mueca —. Veo que estás...

— Ese hij... Quiero decir, ese idiota me lanzó un encantamiento de desarme antes de que yo sacara mi varita, y me golpeé contra la pared de la cueva —Snape tenía una bolsa de hielo en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza, y la mitad de la cara raspada. Se sentó con pesadumbre en el sillón de Albus, con una cara hosca —. Quedé inconsciente por diez minutos...

—Lamento tu agresión, pero podemos agradecer que, el arriesgarse, haya valido la pena. El ex novio —Severus levantó la cabeza ante estas palabras — de Merlina...

— ¿Era el ex novio quien la secuestró?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Por... —titubeó. Alzó las cejas y tomó aliento —nada —terminó.

—Bien, como iba diciendo — continuó Dumbledore sin darle mayor importancia a la interrupción de Snape—, Craig Ledger, el ex novio —cargó sutilmente la voz en esa frase—, fue llevado a Azkaban, pero hay que enjuiciarlo. Le pregunté a Merlina si querría estar presente, y me dijo que no, que yo la representara. No la quise obligar, así que me preguntaba, ya que tú eres un testigo, y podrías argumentar sobre la violencia de aquél hombre... Si querrías ir.

Severus miró el suelo, reflexivo.

—Bueno... Iré, sólo para que pague contra lo que me hizo.

—Sí, Severus —susurró Albus, con voz cansina —. Pero sugiero que te fijes en Merlina, quien fue la real víctima de esto. Ahora está bajo la atención de Poppy en la habitación que alquiló. Tuvo suerte de no quebrarse las piernas, fue una caída bastante osada... De hecho, la prensa quería interrogarla, pero les dejé muy en claro que a ella no le gustaría que hicieran noticia sobre...

— ¿Osada o tonta? McGonagall me dijo que se lanzó del autobús, yo no le veo nada de valiente a eso —interrumpió Severus, levantando la cabeza.

Albus lo miró durante algunos segundos.

— Velo como te parezca, Severus. Si quieres engañarte a ti mismo, y verlo como algo tonto todos los actos de valentía... Es cosa tuya. Eso no reemplaza la verdad, sólo la cubre por algunos momentos —Severus lo miró sin entender, o más bien, con temor —. Ahora, si me disculpas, necesito contestar unas cartas, y mañana poder partir temprano por la mañana a hacer algunas cosas...

Severus asintió con la cabeza, y se fue, también a hacer sus maletas, para luego irse a su casa.

"

—Listo, Merlina —dijo Pomfrey, dejando un algodón ensangrentado en un tarrito que estaba sobre la mesa de noche de la joven.

— ¡Muchísimas Gracias! —le dio un abrazo desde la cama. Madame Pomfrey sonrió, temerosa.

Tal como había dicho la enfermera, Merlina tuvo la peor de las noches. Los músculos los tenía todos agarrotados y, a la mañana siguiente, amaneció realmente morada. Hasta tenía un moretón en la mejilla, y no recordaba haberse pegado ahí.

—Bien —se dijo, caminando de un lado a otro —. No me puedo pasar las vacaciones aquí. Son dos meses en que estaré de ociosa... ¿Salir sola? —de pronto deseó que Hogwarts durara todo el año. Se sentó en la cama, y al momento en que ejecutó esa acción, una lechuza archi-conocida entró por la ventana, cayendo sobre la cama y quedando inmóvil durante unos segundos, con las plumas revueltas — ¡Errol! ¿Cómo olvidarme de ti?

Recogió a la lechuza, se la puso en las piernas y le quitó la carta del pico.

— ¿Para qué me habrá escrito la familia de Ron? —desplegó la carta y leyó.

"

_¡Hola, Merlina!_

_Espero que estés bien. Te envío esta carta mediante Errol porque Pig, la lechuza de Ron _(debía ser Ginny la que escribía)_ está cumpliendo otro encargo. _

_Le hemos comentado a nuestra madre si sería posible que te invitáramos a pasar las vacaciones aquí, y aceptó. Le hemos hablado muy bien de ti, así que no debes preocuparte. Harry y Hermione estarán acá también. Ojalá puedas venir. La dirección es St. Ottery Catchpole, La Madriguera. Es la casa más torcida que hay, pero te aconsejo que viajes por red Flu _(ni que pudiera aparecerse)_. Contesta apenas puedas, y dinos la hora en que aparecerás, y el día, claro. Ojalá fuera lo más pronto posible._

_Un beso y un abrazo._

_ "_

_ Ginny Weasley._

_ "_

Merlina sonrió. Eso sonaba muy bien. Pasar las vacaciones con unos muchachos tan simpáticos, significaba mucha entretención, y equivalía a no aburrirse. El problema era que le faltaba una maleta. Y la maleta más grande. El desgraciado de Craig la había dejado en la cueva. Pero justo, como si todo estuviera predestinado, tocaron la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo con voz de aburrimiento.

Una de las mujeres de la recepción entró con su enorme maleta, y la dejó en la entrada.

—Le dejaron esto a usted.

Merlina se puso en pie, y corrió hacia la mujer.

— ¿Quién lo vino a dejar? —preguntó efusivamente.

—Un hombre —contestó alzando las cejas.

— ¿Cómo era?

— Bueno pues... Ni gordo ni flaco, ni alto ni bajo, ni viejo ni joven, ni sonriente ni enojado...

— ¿Cómo tenía el pelo?

— ¿El pelo? Mire, señorita, no estoy aquí para perder el tiempo. El punto es que le vinieron a dejar la maleta. Incluso, tal vez hasta fuera mujer, no puse mucha atención. Buenos días —terminó, y se marchó, algo furibunda por su terrible pérdida de tiempo.

Merlina cerró la puerta, y abrió la maleta, que estaba en su tamaño normal, y en perfectas condiciones. Lo más probable es que hubiese sido Dumbledore, era imposible que... O tal vez no lo era tanto. Miró el interior y vio un pequeño trozo de pergamino. Lo tomó, y se fijó que tenía una pequeña nota, con una apretujada letra.

_"La otra vez no me dejaste contestarte, pero se me había olvidado también; concuerdo contigo: esto no ha terminado... Nos vemos en el otro año escolar, Cerdita Parlanchina."_

Dio vuelta el pergamino, pero no había nada más. No tenía remitente, pero no hacía falta ser adivina para saber quién había sido.

_Snape vino a dejarme la maleta..._ pensó, mirando para todos lados, como si pudiera estar por allí, agazapado, pero no había nadie.

—Unas buenas vacaciones me hacen falta para no recordar a ese cretino —se dijo y bruscamente, y apartó el pensamiento de salir a buscarlo por todo Hogsmeade. Era absurdo, Snape no parecía de los hombres que le gustara salir con chicas como ella. Ni siquiera con chicas, tal vez. Por Dios, él no salía. Arrugó la nota en su puño y la lanzó hacia atrás.

Apartó a Snape de su mente y decidió contestar la carta de Ginny. Se iría mañana mismo, a las seis de la tarde. Hizo sus maletas con ropa de verano y salió a comprar algunas cosas para llevar. Lo que menos le gustaba era llegar a una casa con las manos vacías, era muy poco educado.

Era emocionante no tener que toparse con nadie de Hogwarts. Eso le indicó que realmente estaba de vacaciones, aunque no podía negar que, ahora, se le hacía extraño andar sola, aparte que la gente la miraba raro por todos los rasguños y moretones de la cara, como si fuera una maleante. De pronto, le bajó la tristeza. No creía odiar a Craig, pero le había hecho mucho daño. Sólo esperaba que Dumbledore apelara bien por ella, y lo mandaran por muchos años a Azkaban. Ojalá toda la vida; no deseaba volver a verlo. A lo que habían llegado; y pensar que ella, en algún momento, había creído muy remotamente, que podría formar algo más serio con él.

Después de comprar los presentes, fue hacia las Tres Escobas a beber algo. Se sentó en la barra. Madame Rosmerta se acercó, esbozando una sonrisa a medias.

— ¿Qué desea beber, señorita?

¿Qué podía beber? ¿Hidromiel? ¿Whisky? No, demasiado fuerte, y no se iba a lanzar al trago como su ex.

—Quiero una cerveza de mantequilla, por favor... —susurró, pero lo suficientemente claro como para que la oyera la mesera.

Rosmerta asintió, y en no más de dos segundos le hizo entrega de una rebosante jarra de cerveza. Merlina no tardó en tragársela. A pesar de que eso no emborrachaba, se sintió muchísimo más animada, y decidió terminar de ir a ordenar las cosas, para mañana viajar sin problemas. Quizá, por fin tuviera unas vacaciones decentes, sin pasársela trabajando.

"

Giró sobre sus talones, sintiéndose marear, con su maleta firmemente agarrada con la mano derecha. Muy pocas veces había viajado por red Flu, y era por la simple razón de que no le gustaba, prefería el tren o el bus. La ceniza le entraba en la nariz, estornudaba, se golpeaba contra la chimenea, las llamas le hacían demasiadas cosquillas (eso la desesperada, porque le daban ganas de vomitar), y al final, salía como un escupo hacia el exterior. Y esta vez, no fue la excepción. Por poco suelta una palabrota, y eso que cayó sobre una alfombra, aunque se raspó todo el abdomen, porque se le había subido la remera.

— ¡Aaah! —terminó por quejarse. El equipaje estaba tirado a su lado. Oyó una risita.

— ¡Ron, no es gracioso! —dijo alguien severamente. Era la inconfundible voz de Hermione.

Un par de manos la ayudaron a incorporarse, mientras ella se arreglaba la remera. Vio a los cuatro muchachos, allí, esperándola, sonrientes. Ginny la había ayudado.

—Detesto viajar por red Flu... —farfulló, sacudiéndose la ceniza.

— ¿Por qué no te apareciste? —preguntó Harry.

Merlina hizo una mueca, algo avergonzada.

—Bueno... no tengo permiso para aparecerme.

— Vaya —comentó Hermione, sorprendida.

—Tienes toda la cara manchada... —se burló Ron. Hermione le dio un codazo, sin embargo, Merlina sonrió.

—Ahora me la quito, ¿tienes un espejo? —se dirigió a Ginny.

—Detrás de ti — respondió la pelirroja, señalando algo detrás de Merlina.

Ella se volteó de cara a la chimenea. Había unos cuantos libros, y un espejo de cara muy desgastado. Con la varita se quitó la suciedad del rostro, y también de la ropa.

— Listo —avisó y se giró otra vez hacia ellos, sonriente — ¿Cómo están?

—Nosotros, bien —contestó Ron.

—Pero estábamos preocupados —terció Hermione —. Desapareciste tan de pronto, sin despedirte, que intuimos que algo malo te había pasado.

Merlina sonrió, nerviosa, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

— ¿Ocurrió algo malo? —dijo Ginny. Se notaba que no tenían idea de su secuestro. Mejor para ella, sino tendría que entrar a explicar un montón de cosas.

—No —se apresuró a contestar, reaccionando tarde, pero sirvió. Por lo visto no se habían enterado de nada. Dumbledore prohibió que se dijera algo sobre ella en los diarios —, no me pasó nada, pero estaba muy ansiosa por irme. Ya saben, todo un año trabajando, lo único que quería era llegar a mi habitación —mintió.

—Menos mal —dijo Ron —, bien, mi madre está en la cocina, ven a conocerla.

Merlina asintió, y los cuatro muchachos la condujeron por una puerta desvencijada, a la cocina. Adentro estaba la madre de los pelirrojos —que también era pelirroja — caminando de un lado a otro, con varita en mano, dirigiendo alimentos e implementos de cocina.

—Mamá —habló Ginny —, aquí está Merlina.

La señora Weasley dejó lo que estaba haciendo. Sonrió y se acercó hacia ella.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Merlina, estrechando su mano, y luego dándole un beso en la mejilla —. Muchísimas gracias por recibirme.

—De nada, el gusto es mío, Merlina. Me han hablado mucho de ti.

— ¿En serio? —estaba algo nerviosa. Los muchachos le sonrieron contentos. Se relajó un poco más.

—Sí. Me han dicho que eres una excelente celadora y muy simpática. Ya era hora de que cambiaran a ese hombre gruñón de Filch.

—Gracias... —se sintió acalorada y sonrió radiante a los chicos.

—A las siete estará lista la cena, así que preparen las cosas, por favor —ordenó a los jóvenes. A Merlina, le dijo — Tú no, querida, puedes sentarte.

—No, no, quiero ayudar —se ofreció, no quería parecer una inútil, o al menos, más de lo que era.

Después de mucho tiempo, Merlina tuvo la mejor cena de su vida. No podía envidiar nada la comida de Hogwarts la de la señora Weasley, ni menos, la compañía.

"

Cuando te aburres, el tiempo suele pasar mucho más lento, como si deseara que disfrutaras esos momentos, y te adormecieras. Pues, a Merlina, le ocurrió todo lo contrario. Si por algún momento pensó que las vacaciones no serían muy entretenidas, se equivocó rotundamente, porque estar en la casa Weasley era diversión sin límites. Todavía no descubría el real misterio: ella era infantil, o los muchachos maduros, porque con ellos, lo pasaba de maravillas. Era verdad que Ron y Hermione peleaban bastante, y que de cierta manera le recordaba un poco a ella con Snape, pero con la diferencia que ellos no eran amigos, ni jamás lo serían. No obstante, eran muy graciosos; y para qué ser modestos, si ella también lo era. En el período de tres semanas, había logrado conocer a todos los Weasleys, incluso a los famosos creadores de los artículos de bromas: Fred y George, quienes eran de lo más simpáticos.

Siempre había algo que hacer. Si no eran labores hogareñas —desgnomizar, cortar el césped, darle de comer a los puercos y a las gallinas —, eran horas de entretención pescando, bañándose en la nueva piscina enterrada que había logrado instalar el señor Weasley padre en el patio; jugando Quidditch — Merlina se había comprado una escoba, barata, pero servía, y todos le habían enseñado a volar, porque ella no lo sabía hacer bien, aunque no tenía nada que envidiarle a Hermione, que era malísima —, jugando a los Gobstones explosivos, ajedrez, a adivinar el personaje de la mímica —de hecho, el primero que imitó ella fue a Snape, y adivinaron de inmediato: simplemente frunció el entrecejo y hizo un gesto amenazador con el dedo índice de la mano derecha —, a hacer distintos tipos de carreras o penitencias; cantando —las muchachas y ellas cantaban, en realidad, porque Ron y Harry se cohibían —, haciendo fogatas, y por sobre todo: conversar. Pero todo tenía un precio, como terminar muerta al final del día y querer ir a dormirse, pero unas cuantas horas bastaban para recuperar la energía perdida.

Podía dar por firmado que, el primer mes, había estado de lujo.

En esos momentos de finales de julio estaba de espaldas al sol, con su bañador de una pieza —no estaba en edades de estar mostrando algo más, aparte estaba demasiado blanca, daba vergüenza—, con un sombrero, lentes, acomodada sobre la toalla, conversando con Ginny y Hermione sobre el curso siguiente y sus éxtasis aprobados.

— A mí me quedan dos años todavía —dijo Ginny, suspirando —, pero la verdad es que no sé si me sirvan de mucho, porque me encantaría entrar a algún equipo de Quidditch como buscadora...

— Pero puede que te arrepientas, así que no está demás seguir intentándolo —argumentó Hermione.

—Mmh... —Murmuró Merlina, con desgano—. Sí. Bueno, la conversación está de lo más interesante pero, ¿saben chicas? Me está dando un poquito de calor, ¿por qué no vamos a darnos un chapuzón? Sino acabaremos con las espaldas en llamas.

—Tienes razón...

—Vamos —finalizó Ginny. Merlina dejó sus gafas de sol y sombrero. Se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron hasta la piscina, donde los gemelos, Ron y Harry se mojaban los pies, sentados en el césped, hablando.

— ¡Prepárense! —anunció Merlina, alzando los brazos y dando un sólo aplauso. Todos la miraron — Me voy a lanzar y sacaré toda el agua de la piscina...

— Hagamos un concurso, entonces —propuso Fred. O tal vez era George. Todavía no les hallaba la diferencia, y siempre se confundía.

—Excelente —dijo el otro gemelo.

—Bueno... —vaciló Hermione.

—No pasará nada —dijo Merlina a Hermione —, es profundo, así que no te darás con el fondo —. Bueno, yo comienzo.

Ginny y Hermione se quedaron afuera, pero los demás no se movieron. Merlina retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, y se colocó en posición para correr.

—Merlina —la llamó alguien, distantemente. Era la madre de Ron, que estaba con alguien más, cerca de la puerta de la cocina.

—Un momento, señora Weasley —dijo, con concentración, sin mirarla. Todos estaban con los ojos puestos en ella, expectantes —. ¡Aaahhiiií vooooy!

Corrió, pegó el salto, se abrazó las piernas flexionadas, y cayó al agua.

¡PLAFF!

Llegó con suavidad hasta el fondo, en cámara lenta, y luego salió despedida como un corcho. Había logrado rebalsar bastante agua, pero no tanta para el impulso que se había dado. De todas maneras, habían aplaudido.

Se echó el cabello hacia atrás, y dijo, mientras intentaba enfocar la vista.

— Disculpe, señora Weasley, ¿Qué quería de...?

Pero se quedó callada. Sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, que se le desaparecía el suelo, que el estómago se le contraía. Y un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar, todos habían volteado la cabeza hacia Molly, y estaban boquiabiertos.

— El profesor Snape quiere hablar contigo —anunció, pero no era necesario, porque el sujeto en cuestión estaba a poca distancia de la madre de los muchachos.

— Yo… ya —farfulló. Miró a Hermione, suplicante —. Tráeme la to... to...

Hermione le entendió, y rápidamente le llevó la toalla. Era inútil lo que estaba haciendo Merlina, pero a toda costa quería taparse de Snape. Por eso, se le terminó mojando la mitad de la toalla. Subió la escalerilla subacuática, envuelta en la manta aquella. Se acercó estilando, y temblando, pero no producto del frío. Molly entró. Merlina hubiese deseado que se quedara allí. Snape la observaba, sin inmutarse. Merlina llegó a su lado, y miró su mejilla. No quería mirarlo a los ojos. No se sentía capaz, menos cuando la había tomado completamente por sorpresa.

—Quisiera no hablar con público —dijo Snape, lo suficientemente fuerte para que los demás, que estaban atentos, se dieran por aludidos.

—Quisiera hablar aquí —contradijo Merlina, testarudamente.

—Son cosas privadas —insistió Snape sin ninguna simpatía.

—No importa.

Snape arqueó las cejas y resopló. Iba a ponerle una mano en la espalda a Merlina, para empujarla, pero ella se dio cuenta, y sintió sus dedos antes de que la tocaran, y eso que la toalla le tapaba.

— ¡Ya, ya! —exclamó, y se encaminó, temblando aún, hasta la otra parte de la casa, donde no los vieran.

Snape se puso enfrente de ella otra vez.

— Fantástica pirueta, Morgan —se burló.

Merlina tembló, y recuperó un poco más la compostura.

—Venías a decirme algo, lánzalo ahora.

—Bien — Snape la observaba, pero ella no a él —. Es sobre el juicio de Ledger —Merlina se sintió peor, y cerró los ojos. Hace tiempo que no oía ese nombre — Con Dumbledore apelamos bien y...

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "apelamos"? — saltó Merlina, abriendo los ojos. Snape puso una expresión que no quiso ver tampoco.

— Creo que, cuando nombro al director y digo "apelamos", me refiero a mí también —y antes de que la muchacha replicara, continuó —. Ha salido mejor de lo que se esperaba, porque, por si no lo sabías, tu ex novio —puso especial énfasis en "ex novio" — tenía dos antecedentes por robos, (que al parecer no te dijo, a menos que tú seas de esa calaña) y otros de violencia excesiva en el Caldero Chorreante.

Merlina miró el suelo. Antecedentes por robo... violencia... ¿Por qué ella era la última en enterarse de todo eso?

— Y —continuó — lo han sentenciado a diez años en Azkaban por secuestro y, tal vez, por homicidio frustrado.

Merlina asintió, juntando fuerzas para volver a hablar.

—Gra-gracias —tartamudeó.

Severus se quedó dos minutos más, con los ojos clavados en su cabeza —ella estaba cabizbaja —. Dado un momento, Merlina juró que había hecho un ademán extraño con la mano, como si fuera a tocarla, pero luego de eso, se marchó, dejándola sola.

Merlina se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

No sabía si era buena noticia o mala noticia. Lo único que pensaba en esos momentos, era que había sido la mujer más estúpida del universo, porque los verdaderos fines de Craig eran matarla, y que el ver a Snape le había arruinado las maravillosas, casi cuatro, semanas que había estado allí.

— No puedo quedarme así... —susurró — Los chicos querrán saber... me bombardearán con preguntas... y no quiero arruinarles a ellos las vacaciones...

Respiró hondamente, y se armó de valor, con una falsa sonrisa en la cara. Los muchachos la miraron de reojo, pero conversaban como si nada.

Hermione sonrió, pero Merlina tuvo la sospecha de que también lo hacía de manera falsa.

— ¿Continuamos con los bombazos? —preguntó la muchacha.

— ¡Claro! —aceptó Merlina, aliviada. Quizá se habían puesto de acuerdo en no preguntarle nada. Y lo más probable es que fuera obra de Hermione. Al menos conocía alguien con criterio.

Entonces, continuaron por turnos lanzándose al agua. Los gemelos fueron los que más vaciaron la piscina, pero la llenaban de inmediato con magia. No obstante, Merlina, paranoica, miraba de vez en cuando hacia la puerta de la cocina. _"Me vio"_, pensaba de vez en cuando, totalmente avergonzada.


	15. Confesando el dolor

**Capítulo 15: Confesando el dolor**

"

El resto del tiempo, Merlina, intentó aparentar que todo estaba bien, porque no le gustaba recordar a ciertas personas que le resultaban molestas y poco sensibles. No era muy difícil, porque los muchachos también le cooperaban para no interrogarla, y la celebración del cumpleaños de Harry lo había distraído bastante. No obstante, ellos, por tratar de arreglar la situación para que Merlina estuviera el doble de alegre, terminó siendo peor, y le borró todo el ánimo que poseía. Ginny y Hermione se le había acercado muy contentas el segundo día de agosto —le habían rogado para que se quedara durante todo el resto de las vacaciones —, cuando estaba a punto de acostarse.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, viendo sus caras de "tramamos algo".

— Queremos hacerte una invitación —dijo Hermione.

— ¿Cuál sería? —dijo Merlina, entusiasmada.

— Bueno —dijo Ginny —, tú conociste a mi hermano Bill y a Fleur —Merlina asintió, a pesar de que era una afirmación —. Se van a casar.

—Ya... —murmuró Merlina, presintiendo el camino hacia donde iban.

— Y querríamos (mi madre también) que estuvieras aquí.

Merlina abrió la boca. Sus ojos ya no estaban sonrientes.

— ¿No te gusta la idea? —indagó Hermione, con tristeza.

— Yo… no, bueno, no.

— ¿Por qué? —terció Ginny.

Merlina miró el suelo. No le gustaban las bodas por el simple hecho de que ella todavía no se había casado. No soportaría ver a dos jóvenes tan bellos casándose... mientras ella, una tía solterona... Pero era tonta la razón…

— Por favor, Merlina —rogó Hermione.

Merlina hizo una mueca y suspiró.

—Está bien... sólo por ustedes —sonrió con un esfuerzo terrible.

Las dos sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

—Lo pasarás bien —aseguró Ginny.

—Ojalá. Pero, ¿cuándo es la boda?

— La otra semana, el viernes.

— ¿La otra semana? ¿Tan pronto?

—Sí, y por eso queremos que también nos ayudes a los preparativos... si no es una molestia.

—Claro que no, claro que ayudo...

—Mañana en la mañana empezamos, porque sino mamá se pondrá histérica si lo hacemos a última hora.

— Perfecto —asintió Merlina, todavía con una sensación extraña —. Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches —contestaron las chicas, a coro.

Merlina se acostó y se quedó mirando el techo, en la oscuridad. Ella jamás había sido de aquellas niñitas bobas que sueñan con el vestido blanco, la boda perfecta y cientos de invitados, pero a los veintiséis, en el mundo de los magos y en esa época... veintiséis... ¡Qué espanto! ¡Se había olvidado de su propio cumpleaños, que era el tres de agosto, o sea...mañana! Se tapó la cara con las manos. Había olvidado su cumpleaños. ¿Se estaba volviendo vieja? Bueno, el punto era que, a los veintiséis años sí se deseaba eso. Pero no tenía amigos —de su edad —, ni a un sólo perro que le ladrara, había perdido a su falso novio porque había resultado estar medio loco... Cero posibilidades de tener una familia. Hasta allí había quedado el árbol genealógico de los Morgan. ¿Imaginarse en un altar? Ni aunque le mostraran una foto suya vestida de blanco, no podría imaginárselo. A su lado, un hombre con un smoking negro la tenía tomada del brazo con un cartucho de papel en la cabeza. Negó exasperada en la oscuridad, y optó por dormirse.

"

Sólo sintió que había dormido unos minutos, cuando unas voces potentes la despertaron. Cantaban algo a todo pulmón. Le costó distinguir qué era lo que había pasado y quienes eran. Estaba tan cansada...

—No, otra vez —dijo una voz femenina —. Está muy dormida y no comprende nada. ¡Uno, dos, tres!

De pronto Merlina sintió como si le hubiesen quitado tapones de los oídos. Abrió los ojos, y la luz entraba por la ventana. Había amanecido, pero era temprano.

— ¡... a ti, cumpleaños Merlina, que los cumplas feliiiiz! —cantaron a coro unas voces.

Se sentó y vio cuatro caras sonrientes. Merlina se fregó los ojos y también sonrió, sin poder creerlo.

— No nos olvidamos de ti —dijo Hermione.

—No —contestó Harry — Hermione lo estuvo diciendo durante todo el mes.

—Incluso nos lo escribió ayer en unos pergaminos y los pegó en las paredes de nuestra habitación para que lo recordáramos—acotó Ron con un gruñido.

Merlina sonrió. Parece que cumplir años no era tan terrible si te daban una buena felicitación.

—No saben... Realmente... Estoy tan agradecida, chicos...

Cada uno se aproximó a darle un abrazo, un beso y un regalo.

—No eran necesarios los regalos...

—Claro que sí, además no son gran cosa —dijo Ginny, como sin darle mayor importancia —. Tú nos trajiste cosas, siendo que ni siquiera estábamos de cumpleaños.

—A mí me regalaste dos cosas, en mi cumpleaños también lo hiciste —terció Harry.

—Bueno... está bien... no saben... —sonrió y no completó lo frase. No sabía que más decir.

Abrió los regalos —ropa de parte de las chicas, y un perfume y un libro de Ron y Harry respectivamente — y volvió a agradecer.

—Ya, basta —dijo Ron —. Es mejor que te apresures, porque tenemos que comenzar a podar el pasto otra vez.

—Claro, en veinte minutos bajo.

La dejaron sola, y ella se fue a bañar. Se vistió y bajó como nueva hasta la cocina.

—Hola, querida, sírvete algo antes de salir —dijo Molly con amabilidad, y se aproximó hacia ella —. Feliz cumpleaños.

— ¡Gracias! —se dieron un abrazo y siguieron con lo suyo.

Comió un sándwich de jamón con un vaso de leche, y fue al patio para comenzar de inmediato.

Ordenar y organizar las cosas para la boda fue más entretenido de lo que se esperaba. Molly había mandado a llamar a un par de decoradores profesionales, quienes les ayudaron y les fueron dando instrucciones para que las cosas quedaran perfectas, en el lugar donde debían ir y no un revoltijo de sillas con algunas flores esparcidas por cualquier lado.

— Acá será la fiesta —comunicó Ginny —; el casamiento será en una Iglesia mágica que queda en Londres.

Merlina miró, asustada.

— Por casualidad no queda en el callejón Diagon, ¿o sí?

—No, es más lejos.

—Bien —suspiró, aliviada. No quería acercarse allí, si era posible, nunca más.

Colocaron una pequeña plataforma donde estaría una banda tocando música constantemente, muchas mesas redondas para ocho personas —eran, aproximadamente, ciento sesenta invitados —, flores por todos lados, adornos, guirnaldas... En resumen, todos corrían para todos lados, como locos. A pesar de que a ella ni siquiera le correspondía estar allí, se sentía parte de aquella responsabilidad, olvidándose por completo de la pena que sentía al estar sin nadie. Hasta era divertido.

El tiempo alcanzó justo para dejar terminadas las cosas. La novia también había cooperado, aunque no mucho, porque siempre quedaban los detalles del vestido. Y hablando de vestidos, ella no tenía ninguno, porque al final, el de Craig, lo había echado a la basura. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, ocuparía un vestido bajo el trasero, con un escote que no cubría nada, y de un verde limón brillante? Ella, no.

— Oh, oh... —susurró, el día anterior a la boda, cuando estaban cenando, recordando el pequeño detalle.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Hermione.

—No tengo ningún vestido para ponerme mañana.

— Yo tengo —dijeron ambas chicas a la vez.

—Pues pásenme los que no ocuparán y me los probaré.

Después de que terminaron de comer, subieron, y le entregaron tres vestidos cada una. Entró al baño y salió, ocho veces para modelarles los vestidos a las chicas, quienes asentían y sonreían, o negaban con caras de horror. Las primeras seis fueron por el total de vestido, y las dos siguientes, para elegir el definitivo. Los de Ginny le quedaban demasiado apretados, porque claramente era mucho más menuda y delgada que ella. En cambio, Hermione, más grande, tenía vestidos más aptos para ella. Se quedó finalmente con uno morado que se ataba al cuello y era holgado de la cintura hacia abajo. Claro, que a ella le quedaba cinco centímetros más corto, porque era más alta que Hermione.

— Parezco Marilyn Monroe, sólo me falta estar de blanco.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Ginny sin comprender, mientras Hermione reía.

—Nada, olvídalo —dijo Merlina.

"

El día siguiente, a pesar de que todo había quedado listo, había sido igual de ajetreado, al menos, en la mañana. Todas las mujeres corrían por la casa para buscar sus cosas y arreglarse; los hombres no porque, para suerte de ellos, no tenían que depilarse, ni maquillarse, ni peinarse casi. Hermione y Ginny le alisaron el cabello a Merlina, quien aceptó a regañadientes. Al final no lo lamentó, porque encontró que no se le veía mal.

A las cinco de la tarde partieron a Londres en unos carros contratados para los familiares más cercanos. Merlina, que no era de la familia, también fue incluida. Viajaron cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos, y llegaron justo diez minutos antes de la boda, que se realizaría a las seis.

Eso sí que fue un aburrimiento total. El cura habló durante casi media hora sobre amor, y fidelidad —temas desconocidos para ella —antes de que los respectivos novios dijeran sus votos y los declararan marido y mujer. Merlina estuvo casi todo el rato mirando el techo. De vez en cuando Ginny le tiraba del brazo para que se pusiera en pie. Ni siquiera se sabía todas las oraciones, así que prefería no rezar. Algunos desconocidos la miraban como si fuera una especie de hereje.

Casi a las siete volvieron a la Madriguera, y a las ocho comenzó la fiesta para los novios. Los músicos llegaron junto con ellos, al igual que los camareros. Merlina todo eso lo encontró como un cuento de hadas, porque estaba muy bien organizado, y todo estaba precioso.

— Busquemos una mesa alejada de la multitud —dijo Ron —, no quiero estar tan cerca de mis familiares...

— Ya, pero rápido, que los pies me están matando —se quejó Merlina, con malas pulgas.

Encontraron una mesa vacía donde se sentaron los cinco. En seguida se les unieron Fred, George y Charlie. Ahí la mesa estuvo completa.

Comieron alegremente. Merlina conversaba de dragones con Charlie. También amaba a los dragones, pero de lejos, porque les temía, por el fuego. Los gemelos hablaban sobre su tienda con Harry y Ron. Ginny y Hermione volvían a discutir sobre el nuevo curso.

Luego de cenar, descansaron un poco, antes de ir a bailar. Todos hicieron lo mismo y, paulatinamente, se fueron integrando las parejas de baile.

— ¿Vamos a bailar? —le preguntó Fred.

—No, gracias —respondió Merlina, con una sonrisa forzada—, me tendría que sacar los zapatos; además, creo que se me pasó un poco la mano con las copas, y estoy algo mareada.

En parte era cierto, pero la pura verdad era que no tenía ganas de bailar. De un momento a otro le había bajado una depresión momentánea.

— Bueno — Fred se encogió de hombros —, ¿vamos, chicas?

Ginny y Hermione partieron con Fred y George a bailar. Harry y Ron se quedaron allí con Charlie.

—Vuelvo en un rato —dijo Charlie, y desapareció de la vista también.

— Merlina, ¿no importa si te dejamos un rato sola? —preguntó Harry.

— Queremos ir a ver quienes si nos encontramos más compañeros de Hogwarts —terció Ron —. Invitaron a un montón de gente.

—No, claro que no, vayan —sonrió otra vez.

Entonces, quedó en soledad, en la mesa. Despegó la espalda del respaldo y se agachó un poco. Miró el pasto. El cielo estaba completamente azul y estrellado, pero aún así las luces mágicas, de un blanco perlado, iluminaban cada sector del patio. Apoyó el codo en su muslo, y la mandíbula en su mano. Entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba teniendo unas vacaciones maravillosas, no había razón para que le bajara una tristeza sin motivo.

Se entretuvo mirando a las parejas. Las únicas personas que estaban aún en sus mesas, eran las más seniles. Y ella, que no era vieja, estaba allí. Quería llorar y no podía; sólo le salían ahogados y silenciosos sollozos. Escuchaba risas... la música alegre...

Se paró de golpe, como si le hubiesen pinchado una nalga, y corrió hacia la casa. Esperaba que no se dieran cuenta de su ausencia. Entró y subió a su habitación, que en realidad era la de Percy, uno de los Weasley que no había logrado conocer, pero por el historial que tenía, no tenía la intención tampoco.

Se desprendió de los endiablados zapatos y se cambió el vestido por su pijama. No debían ser más de las once. Dejó la ventana y cortina abiertas

Se lanzó en la cama sin taparse y se quedó así un rato. En cada rincón veía la de cara de él... Se estaba volviendo loca. Cerró los ojos. Iba a arroparse, cuando algo entró zumbando por la ventana. Se reincorporó, sobresaltada. Era una lechuza, y se posó sobre su rodilla.

Suspiró tranquila. Le arrancó la carta, y el plumífero se fue de inmediato.

—Lumos— pronunció, y la punta de su varita se iluminó.

El sobre era bastante formal de color verde lima, y la letra de la carta era pulcra.

"

_Señorita Morgan:_

_De parte de los funcionarios de Azkaban, se le informa que Craig Ledger, encarcelado recientemente, solicita hablar con usted el día 20 de agosto del presente, a las 3:00 de la tarde, por motivos desconocidos. Se le escoltará hasta la celda y se le permitirán quince minutos para conversar._

_Saluda cordialmente_

_ Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica._

"

Si el ánimo de Merlina estaba por el suelo, ahora estaba en el núcleo interno de la tierra. Craig solicitaba hablar con ella. Y ella tenía sentimientos encontrados: por una parte, quería gritarle todo; por otra, prefería dejar las cosas como estaban. ¿Qué sacaba? Ya había sufrido demasiado...

— ¿Merlina? —susurró una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Ella no contestó. Si apagaba la vela, sería demasiado obvio que le ocurría algo. Si fingía las cosas...

— ¿Estás ahí? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Claro que no se encontraba bien. Hace tiempo que no estaba bien. Si fingía las cosas; si decía que no le ocurría nada, y se colocaba la sonrisa, explotaría por dentro.

—No —contestó, y se sorprendió al oírse la voz quebrada —, no estoy bien.

La puerta se abrió y entraron las chicas. Se acercaron y se sentaron en la orilla de la cama.

— Nos preocupamos; te fuimos a buscar y no estabas —dijo Hermione.

—Supusimos que podía estar aquí. Vimos la luz de la vela... —añadió Ginny.

Merlina asintió lentamente. Encogió las piernas y apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas.

— ¿Sabes, Merlina? —Susurró Ginny con voz suave — Hace tiempo que te vemos rara. Nos hemos esforzado para no meternos en tus asuntos, pero nos apena verte así...

Silencio.

—Tienen razón —contestó la joven, finalmente —. He actuado raro desde hace tiempo porque me han ocurrido cosas... Cosas desagradables, y no las quería hacer partícipes es eso. Pero veo que no merecen estar ustedes así por mí… así que…

Tomó aire, y con decisión y valor les contó lo de Craig desde que lo conoció. Sus sentimientos hacia él, etc. Ambas chicas quedaron sorprendidísimas con el "secuestro exprés", del que no se habían enterado para nada. También narró su tristeza por no encontrar a nadie que la quisiera, su frustración, su ira y rabia.

—Tengo veintiséis años —recalcó, poniendo una cara como si hubiese probado limón de pica —, y no he tenido ningún novio real. Tuve uno a los diez años eso sí —dijo, pero no como gracia, y ellas no tenían tampoco la intención de reír —, en un colegio muggle. Luego de eso, nada más, además duramos tres días. ¿Se le llama novio a uno que dura tres días y tienes diez años? —Bufó —Luego de eso, Craig. Pero eso tampoco fue relación... ya no sé qué pensar...

Hermione y Ginny se miraron, tristes.

— ¿Es por eso que no querías estar en la boda? —preguntó la castaña, comprensiva.

Merlina asintió con pesadumbre.

Se quedaron otros cinco minutos en silencio. Merlina estaba mirando la cama, pero logró ver de soslayo que Ginny movía los labios para comunicarle algo a Hermione.

— ¿Pero sabes? —dijo Hermione, armándose de valor — Con Ginny hemos estado conversando de hace tiempo sobre cierto tema.

— Y tenemos una teoría.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Sobre qué? — Merlina alzó la vista ceñuda.

— Sí, bueno, mira —dijo Hermione —, es sobre...

¡Pam!

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

— ¡Aquí estaban! —gritó Ron, con una sonrisa.

— ¡Hay que bajar! — indicó Harry.

Ambos parecían haber tomado un par de tragos, porque tenían las mejillas encendidas y estaban más efusivos de lo normal.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Merlina.

— Va a haber una función de fuegos artificiales... Así que vamos, sino mamá se enojará.

— Vayan ustedes, yo me quedo.

Todos asintieron, y las chicas volvieron hacia la puerta.

— Un momento —las detuvo Merlina — ¿Qué creen que sea lo correcto? ¿Voy a ver a Craig o no?

—Yo lo haría —contestó Ginny, con rotundidad —, así me desahogo de todo el daño que me causó.

Merlina asintió y ellas cerraron la puerta. Luego de unos segundos la casa volvió a quedar silenciosa, pero se oían las explosiones de los fuegos en el cielo. Alcanzaba ver algunas lucecillas.

— Iré... —dijo finalmente —, pero tengo una semana completa para arrepentirme...

A pesar de que dijo la última frase con sensatez, no se arrepintió, lo que no significaba que no estuvo todo el tiempo pensando en eso. Al menos, ahora, las chicas sabían lo que le ocurría y podía estar ausente sin problemas, pero eso implicaba que Ron y Harry las molestaran todo el tiempo.

Podía estar horas tirada en la cama imaginándose qué le diría a Craig. Y la verdad es que no se imaginaba nada. Todo dependía del momento; además, cuando ensayas las cosas, nunca sale como las quieres decir.

Nuevamente dejó de comer por eso, pero sólo se saltaba el desayuno, y le rogó a Molly que los platos no se los sirviera tan contundentes. No obstante, el último día, todos la obligaron a comer y le metieron la comida a la fuerza, como a un bebé mañoso. Hermione la amenazó con tirarle un maleficio si no se quedaba con ellos el resto de la tarde jugando Quidditch. Todo eso lo agradeció profundamente, porque le había hecho sentir mucho mejor, y al día siguiente pudo levantarse con real energía.

— ¿Querrás que te acompañe alguien? —indagó Ginny.

—No, iré sola —contestó mientras se hacía una media cola en el pelo. Luego, cogió su cartera, morada.

— No te va a ocurrir nada, ¿verdad? —fue Hermione.

—No. Estaré con guardaespaldas... Y yo estaré con mi varita, y él no. Creo.

Bajaron a la sala.

— ¿Dónde vas? —preguntó Ron.

—A Azkaban.

— ¿QUÉ? —saltaron Harry y el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo.

Merlina miró el techo. No podía seguir así con ellos.

—Chicas... cuéntenle la historia, por favor...

Ellas asintieron. Sabían que debían contar sólo la historia de Craig, y no la parte en que ella hacía pucheros y pataleaba por sentirse solterona. Los hombres no comprendían eso. Seguramente Ron diría _"¿Cuál es el problema de que esté sin novio?"_

Merlina se fue a despedir de la señora Weasley y emprendió el viaje.

Tomó el autobús Noctámbulo, ya que era el medio más apropiado para llegar al Ministerio de Magia, donde debía ir primero. El conductor y el copiloto la quedaron mirando con asombro. La reconocieron, seguramente; dudaba que se olvidaran tan pronto de ella, después de un salto mortal fuera del ómnibus hace casi un mes.

Se fue todo el camino parada, para no caerse, afirmada de un fierro. Los magos la miraron en un principio sorprendidos por el hecho, pero luego de varias caídas y resbalones de silla, unos cuantos la imitaron. Al parecer nunca se les había ocurrido esa idea.

La pasaron a dejar en tercer lugar. Bajó y fue hasta la cabina telefónica en desuso. Sacó el papelito del bolsillo donde Hermione le había anotado los números porque ella, desde que había llegado de Estados Unidos, no había vuelto a ir al Ministerio, y tenía pésima memoria. Discó seis, dos, cuatro, cuatro, dos.

—Bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor, diga su nombre y el motivo de su visita — solicitó una gélida voz.

—Merlina Morgan... eeh... junta con el Departamento de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica —no se le había ocurrido otra cosa. Estaba en blanco.

—Gracias. Visitante, tome la chapa y colóquesela en la ropa en un lugar visible, por favor.

Por donde salía la moneda apareció una chapita de metal con su nombre y la frase "Junta con Dpto. de la AM". Se la enganchó en la blusa púrpura.

—Maldito ascensor —se quejó, rogando porque hubiesen cambiado la forma de bajar a un teletransportador.

Hubo un fuerte temblor, y éste comenzó a descender. Se agarró el estómago y le dio vuelta todo. Odiaba los ascensores porque se mareaba con facilidad. No sabía cuando iba a detenerse. Se sentó en el suelo y se tapó la cara.

—Que pare, que pare... —susurraba.

Se detuvo con el mismo ruido de hierros oxidados.

Abrió los ojos y se puso en pie. Dos magos que iban a entrar la miraron con reproche por su pinta de muggle. Se fue de allí pidiendo permiso a duras penas.

Por lo poco que recordaba, el Ministerio no había cambiado nada, al menos el vestíbulo. Se acercó a uno de los guardias y preguntó el piso del departamento.

—El segundo —contestó el hombre.

— Gracias — se fue —No más ascensores... —gruñó Merlina, y se dirigió hasta uno de esos para bajar. Había bastante gente, así que tuvo que apretujarse con varios magos más, soportando las miradas que le lanzaban. _"¿Cómo quieren que me ponga túnica? ¡Con tremendo calor que hace!",_ pensó, ceñuda.


	16. La celda 320

**Capítulo 16: La celda 320**

"

Las rejillas de oro se abrieron por quinta vez, con un ruido chirriante. Se bajó, feliz de haberse separado de la antipática multitud. Fue hacia la oficina, siendo indicada por las flechas y los letreros. No tardó en encontrar a los encargados de las visitas en Azkaban.

— ¿Tiene licencia de aparición? —preguntó un mago corpulento.

—No —contestó, avergonzada, pensando en que sería regañada.

— Entonces viajaremos por la red Flu.

Hicieron, nuevamente, el maldito recorrido hasta el vestíbulo para viajar en una de las estúpidas chimeneas. Eran dos magos grandototes, con cara de matones. Y ella parecía una laucha temblorosa. Se obligó a no vomitar en el ascensor y en la chimenea. Por suerte esa vez no salió volando, porque los dos magos la afirmaron de los brazos. Aun así, estaba llena de cenizas. Se pasó un pañuelo por la cara, pero al instante comenzó a estornudar.

— ¿Puedo conservar mi varita? —preguntó cuando se calmó.

—Sí, pero al primer acto de magia injustificada, será sancionada —le advirtió uno de los magos, sin darle mayor importancia.

Merlina asintió enfáticamente.

Estaban en una especie de vestíbulo también, pero nada comparado con el del Ministerio. Era similar a una mazmorra, y eso le causó escalofríos. El lugar estaba lúgubre y húmedo. Había cerca de diez de chimeneas, y debían tener muy poco uso, porque no muchos magos estaban allí. Por las ventanas, altas y con hierritos, se divisaba el cielo gris. Se oía el romper de las olas y había un concentrado olor a sal. Al centro había una mesa circular, donde tres magos atendían. Todos tenían cara de zombie.

Los magos la condujeron hacia la recepción.

—Merlina Morgan —dijo uno de ellos —, viene a visitar a Craig Ledger.

Uno de los brujos sacó unos papeles y buscó el nombre.

— Séptimo piso, pasillo doce, celda trescientos veinte.

_¡Más ascensores!, p_ensó, desesperada cuando llegaron frente a otros elevadores. No obstante, el nerviosismo le impidió marearse, porque ya estaba lo suficientemente mal.

—No me pueden dejar sola, ¿cierto? —preguntó temerosa.

—Negativo —contestó uno de los individuos —, está prohibido. Nos colocaremos a dos metros de su espalda, y usted tendrá que quedarse en el mismo lugar.

Merlina asintió, abrumada. ¿Y si hacía el ridículo? Bueno, qué más daba. No iba a ser la primera persona a la que le escuchaban una conversación comprometedora.

Llegaron al pasillo y caminaron hasta la celda. Había un mago custodiando el calabozo de Craig.

—Ledger, tienes visita —dijo con brusquedad, y se fue, dejando a los tres personajes, recién llegados, solos.

Craig se asomó hacia los barrotes. Ésta vez no tenía los ojos rojos, pero estaba igual de sucio y despeinado. Sonrió con sus dientes amarillos. Merlina, que estaba a un metro de la reja, percibió su fétido aliento, y lo miró espantada. No se parecía nada a lo que había conocido alguna vez.

—Creí que no vendrías —farfulló, agarrándose de los barrotes, e intentando sacar la cara.

— Vine porque —de pronto Merlina sintió que todas las ideas le llegaban a la cabeza, y su voz se volvió de hielo, olvidándose que tenía guardaespaldas —, tú, maldito infeliz —Craig abrió la boca para replicar, pero ella subió el tono de voz —, ¡me vas a escuchar! —Gritó amenazante — Tú no me dejaste hablar cuando me secuestraste. Con lo cobarde que eres preferiste amarrarme y desquitarte con todas tus estupideces de muchacho mimado. Pero quiero que sepas, que tuviste razón —luchaba por quedarse donde estaba, porque ganas de golpearlo no le faltaban —: nunca te amé, y lo agradezco, porque eres una mierda de persona —él soltó una carcajada —. ¡CÁLLATE! —Craig dejó de reír, mas no borró la sonrisa de su cara —. Pero lo que me hiciste tú no tiene precio, así que espero que los años que pases aquí, los disfrutes y te pudras, aunque sea un poquito. Lástima que los dementores se hayan escapado —agregó —, así podrían haberte dado un besito lujurioso.

—Estás bastante despechada —comentó él

— ¡Te interesaba sólo el sexo!

—Ya te lo dije, Merlina, ese es el fin del hombre: saciar las necesidades. Aunque, tú no lo comprendes, va más allá de ello. Tú perteneces conmigo, insisto. Pero dime, si no me quisiste a mí, ¿a quién vas a querer?

—Eso a ti no te importa, de todas maneras, es cuestión de tiempo.

— No me digas. Por favor, Merlina, tú no te vas a enamorar de nadie, entiéndelo, y nadie se va a enamorar de ti...

— ¡Eso tú no lo sabes!

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿Hace cuantos años te conozco? ¡Muchos, y jamás has sentido algo por alguien! ¡Deberías matarte!

— ¡No, ya siento algo por alguien!

— ¡Mentira!

— ¡ESTOY ENAMORADA! —vociferó, pateando el suelo, roja de ira.

Por un momento pensó que sus escoltas se la iban a llevar, pero no fue así. Debían estar acostumbrados a los gritos y a los insultos, así esperaron tranquilamente, sin moverse.

La sonrisa de Craig se borró.

— A ver, dime, ¿de quién estás enamorada?

—Eso a ti... no te importa —jadeó la joven, temblorosa.

—Me importa, porque si no, no te creeré.

— Da igual que no me creas.

—No te quedarás con la conciencia tranquila —la atajó —. Dime quién es el desafortunado.

Merlina miró el suelo. Era una locura lo que iba a decir... pero debía hacerlo...

—De Snape —susurró, volviendo a mirarlo, con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

Craig la observó, anonadado.

—No te creo —le dijo finalmente —. Imposible. Recuerdo ese nombre. Lo escribiste en tus cartas... Odiabas a ese sujeto.

Merlina asintió.

—Tú lo has dicho, lo odiaba.

— ¿Pero cómo...? Estás mintiendo —insistió, meneando las manos.

—Tómatelo como quieras —le espetó Merlina —. No me importa, Craig, lo que tú pienses. Y no me vuelvas a escribir, porque lo único que causarás es pérdida de pergamino y tinta para los del Ministerio.

—Está bien, pero jamás voy a retirar lo dicho. Todo queda en tu conciencia.

—Sí, lo que sea. Hasta nunca —se giró hacia los guardaespaldas —. Vamos.

No volvió a mirar hacia atrás. Craig la siguió con la mirada, aún sin poder entender su repentino cambio. Ni ella lo entendía, la verdad. No podía ser amor lo que sentía por Snape; era simplemente una atracción... La típica atracción de la pareja explosiva. Bueno, de ella hacia él, porque Snape siempre había sido explosivo, incluso con su mejor humor. No obstante, había sentido el loco impulso por expresarlo, independiente de que Craig la hubiera presionado. Era como haber destapado una botella de champán. Tenía razón Ginny. Le había hecho bien. Había liberado energía, se había descargado de malos sentimientos... Esa tenía que ser la sensación de aflojo en el pecho.

Los magos la llevaron de vuelta al Ministerio de Magia, y la hicieron firmar un papel. Lanzó la chapita a un basurero.

Regresó a la Madriguera en el ómnibus mágico, mucho más relajada, y tal vez, con un poco más de ánimos para hablar. Había hecho bien al contarle la historia a las muchachas, porque sola, no se la podía. Y no iba a ir donde Dumbledore a narrarle sus penas "adolescentes". Y ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

"

—No puedo creer que queden tres días para ir a Hogwarts —dijo Ron a la hora de la cena, con voz de ultratumba. En su frente podía apreciarse la palabra "deberes".

Ya habían transcurrido varios días desde lo de Craig, y todos estaban enterados de lo ocurrido. Excepto de la parte en que gritaba que quería a alguien. Eso era un terrible secreto, y no sería capaz de contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Hermione, que era la más ubicada de todos. Era algo realmente vergonzoso… Y lo más probable es que se lo tomara como "ríndete, Merlina, él jamás te querrá", cosa que ya sabía y no era en absoluto necesario que se lo recalcaran.

— ¿En serio tienes que volver mañana? —preguntó Harry a Merlina.

—Sí, ya dije que Dumbledore me escribió una carta. Él estará allí.

— ¿Y para qué tienes que estar allí?

—Supongo que para poner en orden el vestíbulo. Con Peeves en el castillo dudo que haya durado limpio.

— Qué lástima... —sinceró la pelirroja— Pero no tardaremos en verte.

—Claro que no —Merlina sonrió.

El saber que iba a volver a Hogwarts le causaba una emoción inusitada. O quizá, no fuera tan inusitada.

Se levantaron de la mesa, y todos se marcharon a dormir. Mañana, ellos también irían a comprar sus materiales en el Callejón Diagon y se levantarían temprano. Ella, a diferencia de los muchachos, partía en la mañana.

Merlina tuvo una noche intranquila. Aparte de que los días se estaban volviendo un poco más fríos, también soñó todo el tiempo con el profesor de Pociones. No eran sueños de princesitas que encontraban al príncipe azul, sino todo lo contrario. En todos terminaban gritándose cosas sin motivos, o ella acababa por decirle que lo quería, y él le respondía que él a ella, no, y se reía pérfidamente. Finalmente esa risa se transformaba en la de Craig.

Sin embargo, eso no le derribó su alegría en la mañana. Se había olvidado de todo lo que había soñado. Tomó desayuno con los chicos, y se fue con ellos en el Autobús. Arthur y Molly también iban con ellos. Ellos se sentaron, Merlina, no. El conductor la volvía a mirar con cara de curiosidad.

Los demás se bajaron primero, despidiéndose cariñosamente de ella. No obstante, ella fue hacia el pueblo en primer lugar. Debía terminar de empacar las cosas faltantes en la maleta que no había utilizado.

Se bajó en Hogsmeade, y fue hacia el hotel Ruiseñor. Hizo lo planeado, y utilizó el encantamiento Quitapeso que le enseñó Hermione, para alivianar las maletas, y poder irse caminando sin incomodidades.

En el castillo, tal como el año anterior, estaba solamente Dumbledore, obviando a los fantasmas, que la saludaron, como siempre, jovialmente, exceptuando al Barón Sanguinario, quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza, antes de pasar a través de ella. Merlina se quedó congelada. Era como pasar por una ducha de agua fría.

Subió al séptimo piso —agradecía las escaleras, y no los elevadores — y dijo la contraseña. Dumbledore se la había escrito en la carta que le había enviado.

Como siempre, el barbudo y anciano director estaba sentado en su escritorio con un montón de sobres abiertos, esparcidos por toda la mesa.

— ¡Hola, Albus! —saludó jovialmente.

El director sonrió y se puso en pie para recibirla con unas palmaditas en la espalda.

— ¿Cómo estás, Merlina?

— Muy bien, gracias, ¿Y tú? —se le hacía raro a ella tratarlo de "tú", pero sabía que él lo prefería así.

—Contestando cartas, y más cartas, como siempre. Siéntate —le dijo y señaló el sillón. Él se sentó frente a ella — ¿Pasaste un buen verano?

—Sí, muy bueno —sonrió. Se balanceaba, como un elfo doméstico regañado. Tenía el leve impulso de...

Dumbledore la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Deseas contarme algo?

— N... Sí.

—Adelante —la alentó el anciano —. Tengo bastante tiempo. Las cartas pueden esperar.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Merlina —. En realidad —continuó —, son varias cosas...

— No tuviste un verano bueno en su totalidad, ¿o me equivoco?

Ella negó. No sabía cómo comenzar. Luego recordó.

— ¿Es verdad que Snape fue uno de los que apeló? Me lo dijo hace un mes.

—Sí, apeló por ti. Yo le dije que te encontrabas ahí y que te avisara personalmente, por si tenías alguna duda.

— Pero lo hizo de mala gana, ¿no?

Dumbledore pareció reflexionar por unos minutos.

—Cuando le ofrecí la idea, pareció molestarle. No obstante, me atrevo a decir que, en el momento de la audiencia, estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía, y prácticamente, gracias a su esfuerzo condenaron a Craig Ledger más de lo debido, para su delito.

Merlina miró hacia un punto indefinido. Había apelado bien por ella ¿Por ella? No, eso jamás...

—Según Severus, quería vengarse.

— ¿Vengarse de qué? —preguntó Merlina, sintiéndose demasiado soñadora.

—Bueno, Severus tuvo el presentimiento de que podían estar en la cueva (ya antes se había escondido alguien allí), y fue hasta allá —la mente de Merlina trabajaba a toda velocidad —, y los vio, pero Craig fue más rápido y lo atacó.

— Y se quería vengar por eso... —susurró Merlina, recordando la sombra que había visto antes que Craig se la "echara" al hombro y saliera corriendo cerro abajo para tomar el ómnibus.

—Sí, eso parece.

No se decepcionó completamente. En un momento pensó, como estúpida, que se había vengado por ella, sin embargo, el que la fuera a buscar a la cueva, arriesgándose, valía tanto como eso.

— ¿Qué más me ibas a contar? —preguntó el hombre, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— Ah, sí, bueno, fui a ver a Craig...

Y le narró la misma historia que le había contado a los muchachos. Evitó mirar a los azules ojos del director, porque podría saber que no estaba siendo totalmente sincera.

—Pero, Merlina, ¿tú crees que eres incapaz de amar a alguien?

— ¡Claro que no! —Respondió con brusquedad —Lo siento. Claro que no.

— Entonces, no tienes que porqué volver a recordar lo que te dijo. Además, el amor no es sólo de pareja. Tú amas a tus amigos. Eso sigue siendo amor de todas maneras.

—Lo sé... Sí, es cierto. Bueno, eso era, necesitaba decirlo, precisamente para no volver a recordarlo.

—Excelente. Así me gusta, además, un nuevo año escolar va a comenzar y creo que necesitaré la mejor de tu disponibilidad.

Se reincorporaron al mismo tiempo.

—Ahora, puedes ir a dejar tus cosas, y ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer —Merlina asintió — ¿No se siente cómodo llegar y no tener que volver a escuchar instrucciones? Eso es lo bueno de ya haber trabajado antes en un lugar. Buena suerte.

— ¡Gracias, Albus!

Tomó sus maletas, y bajó por la escalera de caracol, para comenzar con su trabajo.

"

Agradeció el bendito día en que llegaron los demás profesores. Ella era la única que merodeaba por el castillo y Peeves no la quiso dejar en paz ningún segundo. Acabó con varios moretones por tropezar con alfombras o huir de las armaduras que cobraban vida de un momento a otro. Lamentablemente, no podía hacer ningún tipo de trato con él, porque el año anterior ya había aprendido la lección: no tranzar con Poltergeist molestosos como él, así que tuvo que aguantárselo todo. Por suerte fueron sólo dos días de sufrimiento. Por lo tanto, cuando el personal llegó, el demonio estuvo más controlado.

Por un momento pensó que Snape haría lo mismo que el año pasado: llegar después que todos, pero no fue así. Arribó con los otros, con la misma cara de "no-me-hables-ni-me-mires-o-te-mato", de siempre. Apenas lo vio, Merlina salió corriendo hacia McGonagall para entablar conversación. Deseaba evitar lo inevitable.

— ¡Hola, profesora! —saludó con voz robótica.

—Hola, Merlina —saludó Minerva con una sonrisa en los labios — ¿Qué tal el verano?

—Excelente, realmente, muy bueno, perfecto —contestó, sintiendo que sonaba demasiado repetitiva y exagerada —. ¿Y el suyo?

— Bueno, tú sabes que tenemos dos semanas de vacaciones, cuatro de trabajo para enviar las cartas a los estudiantes, entre otros asuntos, y dos semanas más de vacaciones, pero puedo contarte que...

Merlina sonreía y asentía, pero la verdad era que no estaba poniéndole atención. Sólo pudo oír algo de "Islas" "Sol", y cosas por el estilo. Uno siente cuando alguien te mira, y no estaba completamente segura que era sugestión suya, pero tenía la sensación de tener los ojos de Snape sobre ella. Seguramente se había dado cuenta de su actitud, teniendo en cuenta que "leía la mente", porque esa era la idea que la había atacado últimamente sobre él. Debía estar en algún rincón de la sala de profesores.

McGonagall le hizo una pregunta, y ella reaccionó.

— ¿Cómo? —dijo, haciéndose como la que no había comprendido, y no la que no estaba prestando atención.

— Si ya te recuperaste de los golpes —reiteró.

—Oh, sí, ya... ya estoy bien —afirmó.

Evitando mirar hacia donde su instinto femenino la llamaba, siguió saludando a los demás profesores. Se sorprendió a ver a un nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Y era tan añejo como Billy Bored; se llamaba Greg Slowker.

— ¿Qué pasó con Billy Bored? —preguntó a Dumbledore.

—Tuvo una grave recaída —dijo con lástima —, tuve que contratar a otro. Es imposible que tengamos un profesor de Defensa por más de un año... —suspiró y fue a hablar con el aludido.

Merlina retrocedió, sin saber qué pensar. Si ella supiera sobre cómo defenderse contra las Artes Oscuras, se habría inscrito a la vacante, pero con suerte sabía algo de pociones, y nada más. Y si el puesto estaba tan maldito como siempre se había rumoreado, lo más probable es que terminara asesinada por Draco Malfoy a final de año, si Snape no tenía suerte primero.

Siguió caminando hacia atrás, al rededor de la mesa, hasta que chocó con alguien. Se dio vuelta.

— ¡Lo siento, dis...! Ah.

Se quedó sin palabras. Era nada más y nada menos que Snape. ¡Y tanto que se había esforzado en evitarlo! Estaba de pie, con las manos sobre la mesa, encorvado, leyendo algo que parecía un informe. Lo cerró lentamente observándola con los ojos semi-abiertos, como si ella lo hubiese interrumpido de una dificilísima tarea que requería de ardua concentración mental.

— Fue sin querer —dijo Merlina, sintiéndose acusada, mirándolo fugazmente a los ojos.

— Lo sé —contestó en un susurro. Luego subió el volumen — ¿Qué tal los chapuzones al agua, señorita Morgan?

Snape disfrutó de lo colorada que se ponía ella. Ella no se esperaba que comenzara tan pronto con las burlas.

— Buenísimas —contestó con los dientes apretados.

— ¿Se bronceó un poco? Cuando la vi parecía un fantasma condensado.

— No me gusta quemarme — la mano derecha le temblaba, y la voz también.

— Así veo, porque su cara sigue siendo la misma, y su cuello también.

Merlina respiró con trabajo y, apenas, en susurro, dijo, poniéndose una mano en el cuello:

— Por favor... no-me-trates-de-"usted".

— Me gusta ser educado, señorita Morgan —repuso con seriedad fingida. Nadie les colocaba atención, porque todos estaban aprovechando de hablar, antes de que tuvieran que ir a ordenar el Gran Comedor —. ¿Lo pasó bien con gente más joven que usted?

La joven frunció los labios y miró el techo, pidiendo paciencia.

— Eso... a ti... no... te incumbe... —jadeó —. ¿Esto es un interrogatorio, o qué?

— ¿Fue —continuó, ignorando lo que había dicho —, por casualidad, para relajarse y tener otra vista del mar, a visitar Azkaban?

Merlina, por un segundo quedó completamente sin neuronas.

—No —contestó, lamentándose por sonar insegura.

—Me alegro por usted —recogió su carpeta, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Justo los demás estaban también comenzando a salir.

—Merlina —dijo alguien a su lado. No reaccionó — ¿Merlina?

— ¡¿Qué?

Miró a Dumbledore, con ojos de pescado.

— Te iba a decir que... ¿te pasa algo? —Merlina negó, temblando — Vamos a ir a ordenar el Gran Comedor. Esta vez te saltarás la cena y vigilarás... ¿Me estás atendiendo? Bien, vigilarás los pasillos del primer piso, porque en una hora y media llegan los estudiantes.

Merlina asintió otra vez. Salió tras él.

Mientras ordenaban las mesas, colocaban los estandartes, comprobaban el reloj de los puntos, y en general, hacían todo lo necesario para que el lugar estuviera limpio y habitable, Merlina, no se quedó tranquila. No, menos con Snape tan cerca. Él lo sabía. Lo sabía todo. ¿Cómo? Ni idea. Ponía las manos al fuego por decir que Dumbledore no le habría contado eso, tan personal de ella. Se había enterado de otra manera. ¿Quizá algún guarda de la cárcel le había dicho? Sí, podía ser. Podía ser algún amigo íntimo... ¡Oh, vamos, Snape no tenía amigos! O, tal vez, justo ese día estaba visitando a alguien, en la cárcel. Un familiar suyo. Su madre, quizá, habría sido una mujer de delitos, y le había ido a dejar alguna botella de champú con una de colonia, y un nuevo cepillo para los dientes. ¡Ridículo! Ya se estaba volviendo fantasiosa. No obstante, cualquier idea, era ridículamente posible. Pero, daba igual, ¡lo sabía! Sabía que había ido a visitar a Craig... ¿Y si había oído también el "estoy enamorada"? No. Su nombre lo había dicho en voz baja, a menos que se hubiese conseguido una de las orejas extensibles de los gemelos Weasley. ¿No la estaría vigilando? Quizá Snape estaba disfrazado de mamá de Ron, Molly. No, no, menos.

—No puede saberlo... —susurró, desesperada, mientras prendía las velas flotantes con la varita.

Diez minutos para las ocho salió a vigilar los corredores, agradeciendo con ganas el no tener que cenar en la mesa de los profesores, aunque fuese, por un sólo día.

—No puede haberme leído la mente —se decía una y otra vez, agitando la varita, para aplacar la mala sorpresa—. No puede ser eso... Debe tener un truco, de todas maneras.

_Quizá Hermione lo supiera, ella siempre lo sabe todo. O quizá, podría pasearme por la biblioteca. No voy tiempo para hablar con Hermione, ni con ninguno de ellos._

Dentro de poco llegaron los estudiantes. Hizo un gesto con la mano a los chicos, y varios más, como un tal Neville Longbottom y otra muchacha, Luna Lovegood, le saludaron cordialmente, lo que le hizo sentir mucho mejor. Malfoy le dirigió una mirada de asco, como siempre, y sus dos matones flexionaron los brazos. ¿Se traerían algo entre manos este año? Iba a tener que ponerse armadura para evitar salir herida ese año, pero pasara lo que pasara, no pensaba renunciar. No les temía a unos mocosos adolescentes, sin cerebro.

No mucho después llegaron los de primero. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a tan pequeñas criaturas, temblando por el nervio de ser seleccionados.

McGonagall se acercó raudamente hacia ella.

—Quédate en la puerta, vigilando. Esas son las instrucciones.

—Perfecto.

Bajaron las escaleras nuevamente, y Minerva entró con los pequeños por la puerta doble, y ella se quedó al lado de la armadura, con los brazos atrás, apoyada en la pared.

—Lo único que pido —dijo, mirando la araña de las velas —, es que sea un buen año.

La armadura rió metálicamente. Ella se sobresaltó.

—No es un chiste —recalcó, ofendida.


	17. Snape, Snape, y otra vez Snape

**Capítulo 17: Snape, Snape, y otra vez Snape.**

"

Se quedó con la vista al frente cuando todos comenzaron a salir. Si alguno de sus amigos les hizo señales, las ignoró también. No quería mirar a nadie, porque todavía pensaba en lo de Snape y no quería dejar de hacerlo. Apenas se acostaran, saldría corriendo a la biblioteca para saber cómo lo hacía Snape para enterarse de sus secretos. De todas maneras, ella no estaba pensando en que había ido a Azkaban cuando él se lo dijo, pero en algún rincón vago de su mente sabía que alguna vez había oído de aquel truco…

Algunos profesores se aproximaron a darle las buenas noches, y cerca de las diez, quedó todo deshabitado. ¿Qué hacía primero? ¿Ir a la biblioteca o a la cocina, a buscar algo para comer? Definitivamente lo primero. Apagó la araña de las velas y subió la escalera del vestíbulo con la varita encendida. Fue hasta la biblioteca. Se puso contenta al saber que ya no le cansaba tanto subir las escaleras; después de todo, en la casa de los Weasley también lo había hecho.

Iluminó los pasillos. Era tenebroso entrar de noche. Podía imaginarse a Pince saliendo de la nada, mirándola odiosamente con su cara de buitre.

— No le voy a hacer nada a sus libros —susurró repentinamente enojada, como si estuviera dirigiéndose a la misma Irma —, sólo quiero averiguar un poco.

Se dirigió directo a la sección prohibida. Podría dar por firmado que la información estaba allí. Se aproximó al pasillo de "Artes Psíquicas".

— _Cómo lanzar maldiciones sin varita_... vaya, _Qué hacer cuando tu mente está bloqueada..._ mmmh..._ Poderes de la mente..._ Tal vez esté aquí.

Sacó un libro grande, pesado y de tapa de cuero negro. Lo llevó hasta una mesa y se puso a hojearlo. Aguzó la vista, porque la letra era muy pequeña. ¿No ven? Todos los signos de la vejez prematura: Usaba traje de baño completo, en las bodas no bailaba, no tenía novio, y ahora, no veía ni un mosquito.

Buscó en el índice.

— _Fuerza mental para hacer volar las cosas... Fuerza mental para destruir objetos... Fuerza de... Fuerza de... Poder mental para penetrar en una mente ajena...: Legeremancia._ ¡Esto es! Página ciento cincuenta...

Emocionada, como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro, giró las hojas hasta llegar allí.

—_Legeremancia_ —leyó en voz alta —, _es el arte oscura de poder penetrar en mentes ajenas, más conocido como "leer la mente", uso erróneo de la palabra, ya que éste no toma partes completas del pensamiento, sino que fragmentos. Es... _blah, blah... _El único método para evadir la Legeremancia es la Oclumancia..._

Como un rayo se dirigió a la palabra "Oclumancia".

—_Oclumancia: Arte de poder bloquear la mente hacia penetraciones externas... _blah, eh..._ Se requiere de fuerza de voluntad para evitar emociones... Poner la mente en blanco, relajar el cuerpo y el cerebro... Dejar sentimientos... _Dios, esto va a ser más que difícil —dijo pesimista —, yo soy la menos indicada para dejar los sentimientos y las emociones a un lado... Pero tendré que intentarlo.

Fue a dejar el libro —que por cierto, sin darse cuenta lo puso en la sección equivocada —, y se marchó de allí, hacia las cocinas.

Estuvo toda la noche merodeando por el colegio. Bueno, ese era su trabajo, pero iba más sin rumbo que nunca. Estaba intentando no pensar en nada. ¿Cómo se podía pensar en nada, si ya estabas pensando en no pensar? Era paradójico. De todas maneras, ¿por qué tanto le importaba Snape? Se aburría de sí misma. No podía gustarle de ese modo. Eran polos opuestos... ¡Ah! Más contradicciones: "Polos opuestos se atraen". Eso no era completamente cierto. No tenía un ejemplo que soportara su argumento, pero era verdad.

Finalmente resolvió que no podía quedarse así. Apenas los estudiantes se levantaron, se puso en un lugar cercano a la torre de Gryffindor para aguardar a los chicos. Ellos la vieron de inmediato; Ginny no estaba.

— ¡Hola, Merlina! —saludaron a coro.

— Hola... —contestó en voz baja — Necesito hablar con ustedes.

— ¿Puede ser después del desayuno? —preguntó Ron. El estómago le rugía.

— Sí, por favor —para su sorpresa, fue Hermione la que habló —, es que ahora nos tienen que entregar el horario.

—Ah, sí, perfecto. Vamos, después del desayuno, entonces...

Fueron al Gran Comedor. A Merlina se le olvidó entrar por la puerta trasera, pero muchos estaban llegando al mismo tiempo, así que no llamó la atención. Se sentó en su puesto. Se atrevió a mirar hacia Snape, pero no estaba. Expiró, relajada. Conversó un poco con Sprout mientras comía. Luego miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Los chicos se habían ido.

—Permiso, debo hacer algo —avisó, y salió por la misma puerta por la que entró. Los chicos la esperaban en el vestíbulo.

— ¿Qué ocu...?

— ¡Snape sabe Legeremancia!

Los tres se echaron miradas furtivas.

—Dímelo a mí —gruñó Harry.

— ¿Acaso lo sabían?

— Sí.

— ¿Y no me dijeron?

— No.

— ¡¿Por qué?

—Nunca pensamos que fuera de importancia — repuso Hermione— y no había razón para hacerlo.

— Por Merlín... —se cubrió la frente con una mano.

— ¿Pero qué tiene eso? —preguntó Ron, despreocupado.

— ¿Cómo que "qué tiene eso"? —dijo alterada.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Luego los demás hicieron lo mismo, con caras de susto.

— ¿Entienden, entonces? —Dijo, pensando en que sus gestos eran por eso — O sea, el que el idiota de Severus sepa Legeremancia, significa que va a enterarse de cada cosa que piense de él —Hermione le tomó el brazo. Merlina lo tomó como un insulto, y se echó hacia atrás — Y el muy descarado se cree con el derecho de meterse en mis asuntos, porque, ayer me dijo que... ¿Qué pasa?

Pero no hubo necesidad de que le contestaran. Los tres miraban hacia atrás. Merlina se giró lentamente, temiendo lo que se iba a encontrar.

A dos metros estaba Snape, con los brazos cruzados. Debía haber salido de la mazmorra.

— No necesito saber Legeremancia para saber lo que piensas de mí —dijo él, con frialdad.

— Yo no estaba hablando de...

—Y ustedes —se dirigió a los muchachos —, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por estar conversando deliberadamente con un funcionario de Hogwarts.

Merlina, vio que Harry iba a decir algo, pero se adelantó.

— Váyanse... —susurró. Los tres subieron rápidamente por la puerta del vestíbulo. Ninguno dijo nada hasta ver que ellos se habían ido.

— Ahora te dedicas a chismorrear con los demás estudiantes, ¿no?

—Severus —dijo, atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos, intentando bloquear su mente, no obstante, las cosquillas en el estómago y en la espina dorsal, no estaban ausentes — yo...

—Veo que todavía no entiendes tu lugar —dio unos cuantos pasos hasta ella. Con un dedo apuntó cierto lugar del aire — Director —bajó el dedo —, subdirectora —bajó más el dedo —, profesores —bajó otra vez el dedo —, conserje —hizo lo mismo —enfermera, —otra vez —, bibliotecaria —lo mismo —y estudiantes.

— No...

— ¿Ves cuanta distancia hay entre "conserje" y "estudiantes"? Mucho trecho, ¿no? De hecho, si te fijas, ni siquiera Irma Pince anda hablándole a los alumnos como si fueran sus amigos—tomó aire y se acercó un poco más — No puedes —susurró, negando con la cabeza y alzando las cejas, como si estuviera hablándole a alguien con algún problema mental — estar haciéndote la amiga de los estudiantes.

—Severus, por favor, no es para tanto, lo siento, ni siquiera estaba hablando de ti —mintió, rápidamente, rindiéndose y mirándole la frente.

—No me importa lo que hables de mí. Estoy acostumbrado a que gente como tú comente a mis espaldas. Que tengas un buen día.

Giró sobre sus talones y entró por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Merlina estiró los brazos, como si con eso pudiera impedir que se fuera. Dándose cuenta de la ridiculez que estaba haciendo, los bajó rápidamente. Por unos segundos se sintió culpable. Luego, recuperó su orgullo.

—Claro —susurró —, si no te importara lo que pienso, no estarías entrometiéndote en mis asuntos psicológicos.

Y con dignidad, subió a su despacho y se acostó, para dormir las seis horas que le correspondían.

"

Se levantó con peor humor del que tenía, aparte que la cabeza le dolía horriblemente. Hizo sus rondas más rápido de lo normal, y se ganó en una banca del tercer piso para dejar que pasaran los minutos.

De un momento a otro escuchó pasos apurados. Eran los chicos.

—Tenemos hora libre —explicó Harry, cuando llegó a su lado.

— ¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí?

Harry mostró un pergamino viejo, doblado, que tenía en el bolsillo. Merlina asintió, sonriendo.

—No le íbamos a hacer caso a Snape —dijo Ron —no porque Snape nos quite puntos te vamos a dejar de hablar.

Merlina sonrió, agradecida. Encontró muy tiernas esas palabras.

— De todas maneras —dijo Hermione, sentándose a su lado —, nos quedamos con la duda. ¿Qué es lo que te dijo Snape ayer?

— ¡Ah, eso! Bueno, adivinó lo de Craig. Quiero decir que, supo que fui a verlo.

Los dos muchachos no contestaron nada. Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

—Imposible que lo sepa. La Legeremancia no puede hacer eso, es una magia muy inexacta...

—Es lo que pensé —corroboró Merlina —. Me lo dijo como si alguien se lo hubiera contado... ¿Y tú, Harry? ¿Usa Legeremancia contra ti, también?

— En quinto año —contestó sin darle importancia, pero luego bajó la voz —, me estaba enseñando a protegerme de Voldemort, porque intentaba meterse en mi mente…

— Vaya…

—De todas maneras —la interrumpió Harry, como si quisiera olvidar todo ese asunto —, ¿qué le importa a él?

Merlina asintió lentamente.

—Tienes razón, Harry. No debería importarle, pero ya sabes que a Snape le encanta atormentarme... En fin. Me voy. Quizá le pregunte como se enteró, si me da la gana, y eso significaría auto-delatarme, porque le dije que no había ido a Azkaban. También puedo hacer un trato de paces.

— No te resultará —dijo Ron.

—Lo sé, pero es mejor pensar positivo. Bueno, suerte con la otra clase.

Entonces, la joven se marchó, dejándolos solos.

Ron estaba en lo cierto. No le iba a contestar, y tampoco era un hombre de tratos. Lo había intentado el año anterior y lo único que había hecho había sido burlarse de ella. No, no intentaría nada. Dejaría las cosas como estaban. Si le hablaba, bien, sino, bien también.

"

La primera semana transcurrió de manera rápida. Últimamente, los estudiantes le estaban dando más quehacer. Los de primer año estaban más inquietos que nunca. Constantemente se agarraban de las mechas Gryffindor contra Slytherin, y ella había estado metiéndose en toda las peleas para lograr separarlos. A veces, ni siquiera servía la varita y tenía que meterse en el grupo, porque eran grupos, no dúos ni tríos, sino que casi siempre había ocho o diez en una riña. Todo eso había impedido el avance de los puntos en las casas. Estaban estancados. Hermione, para variar, era la más afectada, porque sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

— ¡No se golpeen, por favor! —gritaba antes de utilizar la poca fuerza bruta que tenía.

Tres de cuatro peleas le resultaron a la perfección. La última, y la más grave, le afectó a ella también. Ocurrió en el quinto piso, donde había pocas aulas, y las que estaban, casi no se ocupaban.

Eran seis Slytherin contra cinco Gryffindors. Dos estaban agarrando a uno solo. Ese otro, le tiraba el pelo a otro más, Y todos eran hombres. Por suerte, no había visto a niñitas en tal brutalidad, hasta ese momento.

— ¡Chicos! ¡CHICOS! ¡Paren!

No le hicieron caso. La ignoraron como si nada. Eso la puso furiosa.

— ¡Impedimenta!

Dos se lograron separar, pero al instante volvieron a unirse, como imanes.

— ¿Por qué soy tan mala para los hechizos defensivos? —se auto compadeció.

Avanzó, decidida, y tomó a dos chicos por el cuello de la túnica, y con fuerza, los logró alejar el uno del otro. Grave error, por cierto, porque éstos, después, se lanzaron contra ella. Incluso los de Gryffindor. Sí, los de Gryffindor también, porque todos imitaron a los pioneros del ataque a Merlina.

— ¡No! —Gritó, dando un paso con dificultad, pero le tiraban la túnica — ¡Suéltenme, mocosos malagradecidos!

No sirvió de nada.

¡Oh! Un golpe en el estómago, ¡Ah!, un jalón de pelo... Otro golpe en un seno, ¡eso sí dolió!... Otro en el útero, ¡niño irrespetuoso, ahora no podría tener hijos!... Luego en el trasero, ¡los golpes, en los lugares que se tiene grasa, duelen más!

Se tiró al suelo y se abrazó las rodillas. Los chicos la siguieron pateando, y chillaban como cabras.

— ¡IMPEDIMENTA! —vociferó alguien.

Merlina conoció la belleza de no ser golpeada. Levantó la cara, y vio a todos parándose, y mirando con miedo a Snape, quien había sido el "héroe".

—Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor —dijo —, y ustedes —se dirigió a los Slytherin —, vayan a las siete a mi despacho, porque arreglaremos su castigo.

Merlina se puso en pie, y lo miró con cara de idiota. Los niños salieron corriendo.

Iba a decir "Gracias", pero lo que sucedió al tratar de decir la palabra, fue el efecto un disco en la victrola y está rallado.

— Ahora te dedicas a jugar a las guerrillas con los más pequeños.

_Ay, no..._, pensó Merlina, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

— No fue así... —contestó afligida, completamente consciente de que parecía estar haciendo un berrinche.

—Te vi en medio de la pelea, pero —hizo un gesto para que Merlina no hablara —, no te aflijas. Ya sé que te gustaría ser más joven y jugar con los pequeños. Esta vez no te diré nada, pero prometo hablar con Dumbledore para que te aconseje ir a San Mungo. Y ya que a mí no me hiciste caso...

— ¿Viniste a molestarme? —preguntó Merlina, haciendo un puchero inconsciente.

— No —contestó Snape con simpleza —, vine a decirte que desde mañana necesitaré tu ayuda para que ordenes mi despacho.

— ¿Que ordene tu qué? —preguntó, haciéndose la escandalizada, aunque lo había oído perfectamente. Se alabó mentalmente por atreverse a mirarlo a sus profundos y negros ojos.

—Despacho. Mañana. Después de cenar.

— ¿Después de cenar? ¿En la noche?

— Nunca he sabido que se cene de día. Sí —dijo con exasperación el profesor de Pociones —. Mañana. El despacho. Agradéceme que esté dejando intacto tu horario de sueño.

— Pero... Es injusto.

—Morgan... —dijo con suavidad, pero burlándose —, ¿Desde cuándo la vida es justa? Además ¿qué te dije el curso anterior? Que me ayudarías este año a mantener mi despacho en orden. Te estoy confiando mi despacho, Morgan. Lo conoces bastante bien —eso último lo dijo con tono acusador.

— ¿Y mi ronda nocturna? —preguntó ella, como si eso lo zanjara todo para protegerla de aquella imposición.

— Vamos... No haces nada en la noche. Salvo pensar —Merlina miró hacia otro lado —ridiculeces y, precisamente, perder el tiempo. Mañana, harás algo útil.

— ¿Y si me niego?

—No te negarás.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Creo que te conozco lo suficiente...

— ¿Me pagarán más?

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa el dinero?

— ¿Cómo sabes que no me importa el dinero?

— ¡Vaya! ¿Esto es un interrogatorio? —Dijo, irónicamente — No perderé el tiempo contigo. Mañana, a las nueve, en mi despacho, y punto.

— ¡Un momento! —exclamó, antes de que se fuera. Snape la miró — ¿El horario?

—Indefinido.

—Indef... ¿qué? ¿Pretendes que me quedes toda la noche encerrada en tu despacho, mientras tú duermes?

— ¿Y qué más da? Terminarás más rápido. Aunque si quieres aplazarlo e ir varias noches a la semana, no tengo problemas. Es cosa tuya —le dio la espalda, pero le volvió a dar la cara —. Ah, y tienes la mejilla con sangre.

Y esta vez lo dejó marchar.

Merlina gruñó, mientras se pasaba la mano por la mejilla, que le ardía. Tenía un rasguño enorme.

Lo encontraba insólito. ¡Había estado casi una semana completa sin dirigirle la palabra, y ahora la buscaba para su conveniencia! ¡Hombres!

Y sin embargo, no podía engañarse a sí misma. De cierta forma le atraía la idea de tener que estar en el despacho de Snape... ¡Ya! Sí, lo reconocía, le gustaba definitivamente, le encantaba la manera en que caminaba, en que se movía su capa, cómo la miraba, cómo se reía, aunque fuera de ella. Adoraba su voz melodiosa, sus sarcasmos, sus idioteces... No, eso no tanto, ¡pero le gustaba! Y la ponía nerviosa, le hacía sentir cosquillas, y tenía que aceptar que, ganas de besarlo, no le faltaban.

Se detuvo en seco, en el segundo piso. Un momento. ¿Quería besarlo? ¿Quería besar a alguien...? ¡Dios hacía milagros! ¡Quería besar a alguien! ¡Tenía sentimientos, no era como una concha de mar vacía!

— ¡SÍ! —gritó, haciendo que unos alumnos de Hufflepuff de sexto la miraran con recelo. Merlina, simplemente, sonrió.

No le importaba si no le interesaba a Snape, porque, por el momento se conformaba con ella quererlo a él. ¡Quería a alguien! Sonaba tan lindo... Al menos, querer era el primer paso.

Esa noche cenó más que feliz. Incluso le sonrió a Pansy Parkinson, quien la miraba con odio desde su mesa.

— ¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla? —le preguntaron los chicos, antes de marcharse a dormir, cuando ella estaba afuera, en el vestíbulo.

—Nada —contestó Merlina, con una sonrisa tonta.

— ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? —preguntó Ginny.

—Por nada.

— ¿Por nada? Pero, mírate, si tienes una cara de boba que no te la puedes...

— ¡Weasleys, Potter, Granger! —Era McGonagall — ¡Vayan a sus salas comunes!

— ¡Adiós! —se despidieron.

—Adiós... —susurró, todavía en un ensueño.

"

No hallaba la hora de irse al despacho de su "querido profesor". Ahora que sabía lo que sentía realmente, podía decirse que estaba algo más segura de sus actos, al menos, por un momento, porque cuando se aproximaba la hora, más temblaba y más se le quitaban las ganas.

_No me presentaré_, pensó en un momento, mientras terminaba de cenar. Snape ya se había marchado hace diez minutos.

_Tienes que ir_, dijo su yo más valiente.

Se limpió la boca con la servilleta y aprovechó los veinte minutos que le quedaban en ir a su despacho, lavarse los dientes, calmarse, refrescarse, calmarse otra vez, y, a las nueve justas —sabía que debería haberse ido antes —, partir hacia el terrible destino.

Caminó por los corredores abarrotados por estudiantes que se dirigían a sus salas comunes, bajó las escaleras, llegó a las mazmorras... Las antorchas amenazaban con apagarse. Eso le dio miedo. Se apresuró hacia la dichosa puerta. Llamó tres veces.

—Adelante —respondió una voz sutil.

Entró y cerró la puerta tras ella. Snape estaba colocando un rojo cero en uno de los trabajos que revisaba. Tenía una montonera. ¿Qué ese hombre no se cansaba nunca de descifrar palabras de estudiantes, y poner ceros?

—Llegaste tres minutos tarde —le espetó, sin levantar la vista.

— Fueron sólo tres minutos, no exageres —se defendió Merlina, sorprendida, poniéndose colorada en un, dos por tres.

— No me importa —la miró —. Mañana, te quiero a las nueve en punto. Quizá no fui claro, o tal vez tú eres demasiado...

— Ya, ya, sin ofensas, por favor —se tapó los oídos. Snape se calló —Vamos a lo que tengo que hacer.

Se aproximó a su escritorio.

—Comenzarás por esto —le entregó un cuaderno, un rollo de pergaminos, pluma y tinta —. Allí —señaló el cuaderno — están los nombres de todas las pociones e ingredientes que están en mis despensas —Merlina asintió —. Quiero que reescribas los nombres, con letra clara, los recortes y los pegues en los frascos.

— ¿Tengo que terminar todo eso ahora?

—No sé, ya te lo dije. Pero puedes partir escribiendo los nombres.

—Bien.

Snape volvió a lo suyo, y Merlina puso manos a la obra, pensando en que sería fácil. No fue así. Los nombres de algunos ingredientes eran sumamente complicados y tenía que mirar varias veces antes de escribir. Además, tenía que hacer la letra más grande de lo normal, y eso le costaba. A veces se perdía y tenía que releer todos los que había escrito ya para poder continuar. Lo terrible fue que sólo logró avanzar ochocientos de mil novecientas pociones e ingredientes, y eso que intentó ser rápida.

A las doce dejó el trabajo. Le ardían los ojos por leer, y sabía que no podía dormir. Snape también hizo lo mismo, dejó su pluma de record Guinness en dibujar ceros.

— Me voy —dijo Merlina, tapando el tintero —, me duele mucho la muñeca; hace tiempo que no escribía tanto.

— Bien. Mañana continúas —guardó los informes en su cajón. Merlina se paró.

—Tengo una duda —Snape la miró — ¿Tengo que escribir sólo los nombres?

Snape formuló una mueca.

—Me temo que no —sonrió, malicioso —, tendrás que limpiar los muebles y reordenar todos los frascos. Y pegarles los nombres, claro. Pero tienes todo el tiempo del mundo.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? — de pronto se sintió rabiosa. Todavía tenía sentimientos encontrados.

— ¿Otra vez con eso? Yo enseño —resolvió —, tú limpias. Buenas noches. Vete, que cerraré con llave, al menos que quieras quedarte encerrada…

Merlina puso los ojos como plato, y antes de que completara la frase, hizo un vago gesto con la mano y se fue de allí, cerrando la puerta con suavidad, y comprendiendo todo. Le gustaba que la tomara en cuenta, sí, pero detestaba cuando la "utilizaba".

— Bueno... —susurró para sí —, tendrás que ir acostumbrándote, porque éste no va a parar...

"

Todas las pesadeces de Snape quedaron reducidas cuando, a la mañana siguiente, pasó una tremenda vergüenza, y, en parte de aquello, él era un protagonista más. Merlina no sabía quién de los dos había quedado peor, pero velaba totalmente por ella.

Todo comenzó cuando, bien temprano en la mañana, en el momento en que los profesores y estudiantes estaban bajando a desayunar, Dumbledore apareció por uno de los pasillos del quinto piso, en busca de la celadora. Merlina estaba allí, precisamente sacando el polvo de las armaduras y de unas cuantas pinturas gruñonas que exigían que les limpiaran, porque según ellos, tenían alergia a la suciedad.

— Merlina —la llamó suavemente.

La joven se aisló de su tarea rápidamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —indagó, pensando en que sería algo malo.

— Nada grave —contestó el Director —, pero te ruego que vayas a limpiar el Vestíbulo. Peeves estuvo jugando por ahí con las tizas. Dejó la alfombra blanca. Y la araña del techo también, así que, ¿tienes tiempo?

— Ese es mi trabajo —dijo Merlina con una sonrisa —. No me puedo negar a un deber. Voy de inmediato, a lo que termine de limpiar al Señor Estrafalario, del cuadro de las esquina… —agregó, bajando la voz.

Albus asintió y desapareció tras un tapiz.

Merlina no tardó más de tres minutos en limpiar al dicho cuadro —habría tardado menos, pero tuvo que repetir el encantamiento quince veces para dejarlo impecable — y bajó hasta el vestíbulo que ahora estaba lleno de marcas de pies de los estudiantes que habían pasado para entrar al Gran Comedor.

Antes de hacer nada, Merlina analizó la situación: si limpiaba la araña o la alfombra, tardaría mucho. Pero si limpiaba la alfombra primero, y luego la araña, se volvería a ensuciar la alfombra, porque la tiza volvería a caer. Así que decidió comenzar por la araña.

— Soy bruja —susurró para sí —, pero si uso la varita estaré media hora intentando sacar la tiza—concluyó, sintiendo compasión de sí misma. Por eso, del armario de limpieza que estaba en una de las esquinas sacó una escalera de metal, que con un toque de la varita, crecía hasta la altura que se deseara. Y así lo hizo: la escalera creció tres metros hacia arriba. Escaló con poca agilidad, cansándose de inmediato, y sacó un trapo que se había echado al bolsillo para sacudir. Se le iba a hacer mucho más fácil. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, una voz habló a su espalda.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo en esa escalera?

La temperatura corporal de Merlina ascendió considerablemente producto de la repentina ira que provocó oír esa frase tan irónica.

Dejó el trapo colgado en la araña; con la misma mano desenvainó su varita y se volteó lentamente, mirando a Snape, que estaba a dos metros de distancia de la base.

— ¿Acaso no me puedo subir aquí?

Severus frunció el entrecejo. Miró el trapo colgado y luego la varita.

—No sé. Cualquiera pensaría que estás allí intentando limpiar la araña por el método muggle… o squib. Acabas de sacar la varita para fingir apariencias.

Merlina abrió la boca, ofendida. Iba a replicar algo, en su defensa, pero al mover la mano en donde tenía la varita, la punta de esta tocó la escalera misma, y en fracción de segundos, despareció.

Todo lo demás ocurrió casi en cámara lenta.

Tal vez Merlina quedó suspendida en el aire por un momento, pero luego, se precipitó hacia abajo. Snape alcanzó a reaccionar y la agarró en el aire, sin fijarse de dónde lo hacía, antes de ella cayera abruptamente de pie, o de rodillas, al suelo.

El hombre perdió el equilibrio por toda la fuerza con la que Merlina había llegado hasta él, y terminó desplomándose de espaldas a la alfombra llena de tiza, con la joven encima de él. En el momento del impacto, Merlina sintió una fuerte punzada en una de sus senos, y un montón de polvo alzándose a hacia su cara. Comenzó a toser.

Snape todavía tenía a Merlina rodeada con sus brazos por bajo su trasero, porque todavía no reaccionaba del impacto.

Cuando Merlina paró de toser, y abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba un trecho más arriba que Snape. Se despegó un poco de su cuerpo, al momento en que su corazón tomaba un ritmo fuera de control.

Miró hacia abajo, y sus ojos se hallaron con unos negros, que también la estaban mirando. Ambos dieron un respingo y agrandaron los ojos hasta su máximo tamaño. Snape tomó el color de una frambuesa. Soltó a Merlina bruscamente, y se deshizo de ella en menos de un segundo. Merlina se arrodilló, tocándose el busto donde la nariz de Snape le había pinchado. Todavía le dolía.

Severus se sentó en la alfombra, mirándola con ira. El silencio era sepulcral. Merlina nunca había tenido tantas ganas de desaparecer de la tierra: había caído encima de Snape, él por poco la agarra de las mismas nalgas, y para peor, casi lo mata ahogándolo entre sus senos.

— ¿Estás bien? —atinó a decir, porque no se le ocurría nada mejor.

Snape se comenzó a poner de pie, mirándola con todo su odio. Se dio su tiempo para contestar.

— Lo estaría, si a ti, Morgan, no se te hubiese ocurrió la maldita estúpida idea de subirte a una escalera para sacudir una miserable araña con tiza —le espetó, sacudiéndose la espalda y el pelo de memoria, con la varita, porque estaba blanco producto del polvillo aquél.

Merlina también se reincorporó, sin preocuparse de limpiarse. Observándolo, también, enojada.

— ¡Se me hace difícil limpiar las cosas con magia! —Admitió — ¡Por eso se me ocurrió la maldita estúpida idea de subirme a la escalera! Además, en ningún momento te mandé a llamar.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que ahora no te puedo preguntar nada, acaso? —rugió Severus, aproximándose a ella.

— ¡No! Pero si tú no me hubieses hablado para molestarme, no me habría caído.

— ¡Prefiero molestarte directamente a que estar hablando sin que tú te enteres!

Silencio nuevamente. Se estaban matando con la mirada. Merlina esta vez sí se estaba atreviendo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos del Profesor de Pociones.

— ¿Todavía estás molesto por esa idiotez? —indagó Merlina, a sabiendas que ella era la que había obrado mal: debió haber sido más cuidadosa con lo que estaba hablando.

— ¿Molesto por lo que dijiste? No. Pero molesto por tu falta de clase, sí.

— ¿Tú, hablando de falta de clase? ¡Si no quieres entonces que yo esté comentando cosas de ti, deja de meterte en mis cosas!

— ¿Cuándo me he metido en tus malditas cosas, Morgan? — interrogó Snape, aún más rojo producto de la ira.

Era una suerte que en el Gran Comedor hubiera bullicio, y que ellos no estuvieran gritándose de manera tan estrepitosa, sino, todos estarían ya enterados de su pelea.

Merlina no supo qué contestar. No iba a revelarle que había ido a Azkaban.

Snape hizo un indefinido movimiento con los brazos, como si fuera a tomarla por los hombros, pero finalmente, se alejó.

Merlina prefirió cambiar de tema.

— No era mi intención caer encima de ti, y tampoco que te golpearas en la cabeza —dijo, a modo de disculpa.

— Eso es lo de menos ahora. Termina de limpiar.

Y dicho esto, Snape decidió cruzar las puertas hacia el comedor.

Merlina se cubrió la cara con las manos, avergonzada, enojada, confundida. Y gracias a esa mezcla de emociones y sentimientos, el trabajo de limpieza no tardó más de cinco minutos. Pero no pudo volver a hacer aparecer la escalera. Quizá dónde había quedado.


	18. Bajo encanto

**Capítulo 18: Bajo encanto**

"

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido en el Vestíbulo, Snape le recalcó a Merlina sobre el trabajo que debía hacer en su despacho, y lo hizo de una manera muy antipática, que Merlina prefirió ignorar para no hacerse mala sangre. Así que la semana continuó con un concienzudo trabajo de su parte. Hasta el miércoles no paró de escribir los nombres de los ingredientes y las pociones; jueves y viernes de dedicó a pegárselos en un lugar visible.

El fin de semana tampoco fue de mucho descanso, y luego llegó nuevamente lunes. No podía creer que llegara tan pronto a la tercera semana de septiembre. El tiempo volaba, definitivamente.

La relación con Snape iba en línea recta. Merlina no sabía si todavía seguía ofendido por "hablar a sus espaldas" o por caer encima de él. Pero prefería no hacer caso; no sacaba nada con pedir disculpas (cosa que no pensaba hacer, porque él bien sabía que era el idiota del cuento no era ella) o amargarse más de lo que ya estaba.

En ese período continuó con la limpieza de los muebles de Snape. Dejó todos los potes amontonados en una de sus repisas, y por petición del profesor, los fregó hasta que pudiera reflejarse su cara. No obstante, no se quejaba. No quería darle la satisfacción de que ya estaba cansada. Mientras tanto, él continuaba con sus trabajos, hasta el día jueves.

Ese día Merlina llegó diez minutos más tarde, pero no lo hizo adrede.

— Perdón, perdón —dijo antes de que Snape comenzara a criticarla —. Tuve un problema con un muchacho de Hufflepuff, al que le dejaron el brazo atascado en un inodoro.

Snape no dijo nada. Se limitó a asentir. Ya no le daba instrucciones, porque Merlina sabía con lo que debía continuar. Le quedaba la mitad de los frascos, y tenía que ir ordenándolos rigurosamente en: líquidos y sólidos, y cada grupo, por abecedario. Eso era aburridísimo, porque, a pesar de que se sabía, como cualquier persona, el orden de las letras, de vez en cuando se confundía y tenía que ponerse a pensar.

Se aproximó al tercer mueble, que era el que faltaba por llenar, junto con el cuarto. Quedó de espaldas a Snape.

Iba a agarrar una botella, cuando oyó la silla rechinar. Se giró, algo sobresaltada. Snape la miraba. Se sintió nerviosa.

— ¿No tienes nada que hacer? —preguntó algo brusca.

— No, he terminado —contestó con simplicidad y sorna, subiendo los pies en el escritorio y cruzando los brazos.

— Qué bien —se dio vuelta, y empezó a hacer su trabajo.

_Ignóralo, Ignóralo..._ ¿Pero cómo hacerlo cuando sabía que estaba de espaldas a él, y que podría atacarla en cualquier momento? ¿Y por qué tendría que atacarla? No había razones, no las había, pero no podía descartarlo...

Pudo avanzar tres hileras sin problemas. Cuando llegó a la cuarta y agarró un pote con una cosa amarilla adentro, que parecía bilis, se atrevió a mirar de reojo. Snape la seguía observando. Las manos le temblaron fuertemente, y soltó lo que tenía en ellas. El contenedor se hizo añicos en el suelo, y el líquido se esparció por todo el suelo de piedra.

Se volteó hacia Snape y se puso los puños en las mejillas, con cara de perro arrepentido.

— ¡Deja de mirarme, por favor! —Chilló — ¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer! —señaló el desastre. Snape sonreía con los labios, y tenía las cejas alzadas. No se había movido, estaba con los brazos cruzados, y los pies arriba.

— Límpialo —contestó.

— Es tú culpa.

—Límpialo —reiteró sin impacientarse.

Merlina fue a sacar un trapo y se agachó, avergonzada. Sentía las mejillas ardiendo. Temía que Snape lo hacía para, precisamente, molestarla. Cómo odiaba sus miradas... antes las adoraba, ahora ya no...

Secó el jugo amarillo y luego reparó el frasco, y lo dejó en el lugar correspondiente, aunque vacío.

Snape apareció a su lado. Merlina se asustó.

—Mañana —susurró —, no, mejor, el sábado —corrigió—, que hay salida a Hogsmeade, me irás a comprar más sangre de araña —los ojos de Merlina se agrandaron — y llenarás esto —tomó el frasco y se lo puso en la mano.

—No fue mi culpa... —comenzó a excusarse, manteniéndose firme en mirarlo a los ojos, tratando de dejar sentimientos, emociones... pero era imposible.

Snape rió.

— A ver, ¿acaso algo le pone nerviosa a la pequeña Merlina Morgan? —murmuró, aproximándose a ella lentamente. Le tomó la cara y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos — ¿O tiene miedo de que me entere de algo… privado?

— ¡No! —Gritó, escabulléndose — Lo haré, haré... o sea, llenaré —se le trababan las palabras — el frasco y... lo traeré listo mañana... quiero decir, el sábado y... mañana continúo.

No supo porqué lo hizo, pero salió corriendo del despacho de Snape, con el frasco en la mano. Luego de llegar a un pasillo solitario, se lo echó al bolsillo.

— Cálmate...

Pero, simplemente, no podía hacerlo. Estaba confundida. Severus lo hacía apropósito. Tenía esos malditos cambios de humor repentinos. Estaba completamente segura que sabía que ella lo quería, y se aprovechaba de eso. El problema era que ella podría hacer algo vergonzoso, como besarlo o abrazarlo, y tenía un miedo terrible a ser rechazada. Y quizá eso era uno de los propósitos de aquél malvado: borrarle las esperanzas de la manera más cruel.

Tuvo que hacerse la fuerte. Antes de volver a la otra noche a su despacho, le pidió una poción relajante a Madame Pomfrey. Al principio ésta se negó rotundamente argumentando que era adictivo, pero al final cedió y le dio muy poco. Pero con eso fue suficiente. A Merlina se le pasaron los nervios.

—Llegué puntual —anunció, cerrando la puerta, cuando llegó al despacho de Snape.

—Me alegro —contestó con sequedad; otra vez estaba revisando una montonera de informes escolares.

La joven no dijo nada e hizo su trabajo. Eran las once y media cuando terminó todo, sin miradas de Snape, sin palabras odiosas, sin nada.

—Listo, terminé... —susurró, dando un aplauso — Así que, buenas...

—Un momento —dijo Snape.

Vio que abría uno de sus tantos cajones y sacaba un monto de papeles. ¿Ahora la pondría a revisar informes a ella? Quizá no fuera tan malo. Podría calificar a todos con una E, excepto a los Slytherin.

— Quiero que ordenes estos documentos, antes de que te vayas.

Merlina se sentó enfrente de él. La distancia era corta, así que sus piernas chocaban. Pero ella no se molestó en despegarla de la suya. Y a él no le importó. Merlina sentía cosquillas. El relajo se le estaba pasando.

Rápidamente tomó la pila de papeles y los puso ante sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo los ordeno?

— Todos tienen un número en la parte superior derecha —susurró, sin mirarla, porque tenía los ojos en lo que revisaba —, quiero que queden de mayor a menor.

—De mayor a menor... Bueno.

Los números eran pequeñísimos y eso le hizo que se pusiera de malas pulgas. Además, a veces el tres parecía ocho o nueve, y el cinco, seis.

No le atraía leer ninguno de los contenidos de esos aburridos papeles, pero sólo uno le llamó la atención. Estaba de los últimos. Había una foto de Snape, de su cara. Miraba de frente, serio, y luego hacia los lados, con la misma expresión de matón. Leyó.

"

**FICHA PERSONAL**

"

**Renovada en:** Agosto del presente, 1997

"

**Nombres:** Severus Tobías

**Apellido Paterno:** Snape

**Apellido Materno:** Prince.

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** 09/01/1964

**Edad:** 32 años.

**Estado Civil:** Soltero

**Trabajo:** Profesor de Pociones, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

"

Merlina no continuó leyendo. Se dibujó una sonrisa en su cara. Miró a Snape, que anotaba con énfasis una letra "I" en un cuaderno de notas.

— ¿Tienes treinta y dos? —preguntó. No era que lo representara, pero siempre había pensado que era mucho mayor que ella.

Snape la miró sin comprender, y luego sus ojos bajaron al pergamino que tenía en su mano.

— Dame eso —le espetó y se lo arrebató. Abrió el cajón y lo echó allí.

—Lo siento, pero estaba aquí —explicó ella, poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Por si no te fijaste, arriba dice "ficha personal". ¿Sabes leer? No dice "pública".

— Esas fichas son para entregarlas —rebatió ella — ¿Acaso fue una ofensa preguntarte tu edad?

— Ese no es el punto —respondió, mostrando los dientes —. No te metas en mis asuntos, si es que tampoco quieres que yo me meta en los tuyos, como dices.

— Treinta y dos años es ser joven —insistió, estando segura que ese era el meollo del asunto.

— Sigue con lo tuyo —le ordenó, no obstante, la voz le salió un poco más suave.

Merlina prefirió no contestar, y terminó lo antes posible de ordenar los documentos, porque quería salir de esa oficina que apestaba a idiotez humana masculina. _Qué pretencioso, se preocupa por treinta y dos años.."_, pensó. Luego, se sintió hipócrita, _Tal como yo me quejé de los veintiséis._

"

El día sábado fue a Hogsmeade como Snape le había pedido, pero no se dirigió sola hasta allá. Los Weasley, Hermione y Harry la acompañaron. Ella aprovechó también de ponerlos al día frente a lo de Snape, omitiendo lo mismo de siempre. Ellos informaron de las nuevas, hablándole de los Slytherin, tomando una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas.

—Estamos seguros que Draco Malfoy trama algo contra ti —dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

— Sí —corroboró Harry —, muy a menudo lo escuchamos hablar contra ti, pero no de la misma manera de siempre.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Merlina, confundida.

— Usa palabras clave, diría yo —acotó el pelirrojo —, como los muggles que van a la guerra.

—Militares —dijo Hermione, asintiendo.

— De todas maneras, si me lo tomo en serio, voy a tener que estar lanzando maleficios constantemente... —se lamentó ella — Si me ataca, lo hace, y punto. Pero no sé, a finales del año pasado todo eso se calmó un poco.

— Sí, porque Snape le dijo a Dumbledore que les quitara puntos —dijo Ginny, con voz maliciosa.

Merlina, que estaba tomando un trago de cerveza, se atragantó y le dio un ataque de tos. Todos le terminaron golpeando la espalda.

— ¿Qué...? ¡Cof, cof! Snape le quitó puntos a Slytherin mediante Dumbledore? —tres pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia Ginny, sorprendidos.

—Sí.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Bueno, sin querer iba caminando por allí... bueno, le lancé el maleficio mocomurciélagos a Zabini, de Slytherin, y salí corriendo, porque me iba atacar a mí también. Llegué al séptimo piso mediante un atajo, y antes de doblar una esquina, escuché voces. Snape hablaba enojado. Pero sólo alcancé a oír (creo que es textual): "Yo no pienso quitarles puntos. Si lo puedo evitar, lo hago. Réstaselos tú, y que no sean más de cincuenta".

— ¿Cin… cincuenta? ¡Con razón me pareció raro en un momento ver el reloj de ellos tan vacío!

— Sí... A mí también me parecía raro, ojalá lo vuelva a hacer —dijo Ron, esperanzado.

— Y luego, cuando doblé la esquina —continuó Ginny —, vi que Snape se estaba yendo, y dejaba a Dumbledore frente a su despacho.

— Es raro... —Hermione le dirigió una mirada furtiva a Ginny — ¿Eh, Merlina?

— ¿Sí? —Miró la hora — Oh, ya me tengo que ir. ¿Qué, Hermione?

— Nada, otro día te lo digo.

— Bien —se puso de pie, tomó el paquete donde estaba el nuevo frasco de sangre arácnida; hizo un gesto con la mano y se marchó.

Caminó lentamente hacia el castillo. No tomó el carruaje. Desde que subía y bajaba escaleras en Hogwarts, le había tomado el gusto a caminar.

Peeves estaba dando tumbos en el vestíbulo.

— ¡Holaaaa! —saludó e hizo una pedorreta.

— ¡Hola! —contestó Merlina, y salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras, antes que le hiciera alguna otra cosa. Eran cerca de las doce del medio día.

Llegó al despacho de Snape, y tocó. Nadie contestó. Decidió entrar. No había nadie. Eso le dio miedo, así que dejó el frasco donde iba, y se fue. Pero justo se topó a mitad de camino con él.

—No te enojes —partió diciendo —, entré a tu despacho y dejé el frasco del ingrediente en su lugar correspondiente —Snape asintió —. Juro que no toqué nada.

—Está bien. No seas tan perseguida.

Merlina agachó la vista, y lo dejó. Debía darse a entender bien primero, dando todas las explicaciones necesarias, porque Snape era capaz de echarle la culpa de cualquier cosa, con mayor razón si desaparecía algo, o había algún documento fuera de su lugar.

Luego de eso, se fue a dormir, porque en un día de Hogsmeade, no hay absolutamente nada que hacer. Tuvo la extraña sensación de que estaba siendo vigilada. Miró varias veces hacia atrás, pero jamás vio a nadie. ¿Sería Snape que quería atormentarla?

"

Dormía tranquilamente. Soñaba algo, pero no sabía qué. Escuchaba voces... risitas... Luego su cuerpo quedó como en el aire. ¿Soñaba que volaba? Era maravilloso...

Abrió los ojos lentamente Se quedó un rato mirando el techo. Miró hacia la ventana. Estaba estrellado. ¿Sería ya la hora de la cena? Al parecer sí, porque escuchaba pasos en los pasillos.

Miró a su alrededor, intentando ver mejor. Luego, pegó un salto y se llevó una mano al corazón, que se le aceleró en menos de un segundo. ¿Cómo había ocurrido eso? ¿Qué había sucedido? ¡Estaba en el despacho de Snape! Miró la cama. ¡Era la cama de Snape! ¡Qué terror! Debía salir lo antes posible de allí.

Mareada, con una mano en la cabeza, huyó de allí. Nadie se fijó en ella, por suerte, porque, lo más probable es que alguien le fuera con el cuento de "Morgan estuvo en su despacho".

¿Cómo había llegado allí? No lo entendía... tenía una laguna mental. Estaba llegando al límite de la locura humana.

Fue hasta el Gran Comedor. Los chicos ya estaban allí. Se sentó al lado de Hermione.

Todos la miraron ceñudos.

— ¿Ocurre algo? Estás pálida —indagó la castaña.

—No...

— ¿Dumbledore no te dirá nada si te sientas aquí?

—Claro que no —dijo Merlina, completamente ida, agarrando la fuente de las verduras.

— Pero está mirando para acá... —advirtió Harry.

—Ésta es mi mesa, no tiene porqué decirme algo —argumentó Merlina.

Ron y Harry se miraron con miedo.

—Merlina... —susurró Ginny — Tu mesa es la de los profesores.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó ella, sirviéndose, ahora, pavo —, yo no soy profesora, Gertrudis.

—Soy Ginny, Merlina, no Gertrudis —repuso Ginny, preocupada y horrorizada ante la mención de ese semejante nombre —. Y no eres profesora, pero sí conserje del colegio.

Merlina negó. Miró a Harry.

—Alcánzame la sal, Henry.

—Harry.

—No, la sal.

—Sí, pero me llamo Harry.

Merlina rió, desconcertada

— ¿Desde cuándo te cambiaste el nombre?

—Siempre he sido Harry, Merlina.

Todos la miraban asustados.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Yo soy la que está preocupada, no ustedes.

— ¿Comiste algo antes, Merlina? ¿Alguien te atacó?

— No, Hera. No es eso.

—Hermione.

— ¿Otra más que se cambió el nombre? —La voz le salió sarcástica — A ver, dime tú, Reinaldo, ¿Cuál es tu nuevo nombre?

—Me llamo Ron...

—Mmm... Ya, basta de bromas, sigamos comiendo —dijo.

Nadie más dijo nada. La miraban constantemente. Merlina comía con ganas. Su mente todavía seguía en cómo había llegado a la habitación de Severus.

—Bueno, permiso, tengo que hacer los deberes —anunció Merlina, reincorporándose.

— ¿Deberes? Te refieres a vigilar los pasillos, ¿no? —susurró Hermione.

— ¿Vigilar los pasillos? No tengo tiempo para eso. McGonagall me dio un montón de trabajo. Buenas noches.

Harry la agarró de la túnica, impidiéndole avanzar.

—Merlina, no estás bien.

— ¡Claro que estoy bien! —chilló. Varias cabezas se giraron a mirarla. Se soltó de Harry — Mañana hablamos. Adiós.

Sin perder más el tiempo, fue a su despacho, en las mazmorras, para hacer sus deberes de Transformaciones.

— ¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó Harry, completamente anonadado.

—No lo sé... parecía estar bajo algún encantamiento de confusión... —respondió Hermione, angustiada.

—Malfoy —dijo Ron, de pronto.

— ¿Qué? — saltó Ginny.

—Fue Malfoy. Está muerto de la risa.

Lo miraron. Era cierto. Éste sonrió con malicia y les sacó la lengua, haciendo un gesto grosero con la mano.

— Vamos a buscar a Merlina, antes que haga algo grave —susurró Harry, apremiante.

"

Descendió tranquilamente las escaleras, cantando una canción. Entró a su conocido despacho y miró los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa. Reflexionó un poco. ¿Podría descansar un poco antes de comenzar? Sí... unos minutos podría tirarse en su cama... Estaba cansada, ahora que lo pensaba, y eso que había dormido...

Bostezó. Entró a su cuarto. No, mejor, se daría una ducha para despertarse y haría sus deberes.

Se acercó al baño. Estaba la luz prendida, cosa rara, porque ella era cuidadosa en ese aspecto. No le gustaba dejar velas encendidas si no las iba a ocupar, era peligroso.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta, y lo giró.

— ¡AAAAAAH! —gritó, y salió corriendo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Se puso en posición de ataque, con los puños en alto.

¡Snape estaba en su baño, con la cintura envuelta en una toalla, mientras se miraba en el espejo y se desenredaba el pelo mojado!

— ¡HEY! —le espetó Snape, saliendo del baño, enojado, descalzo, estilando.

— ¡Fuera de mí baño! — gritó Merlina. ¿La estaba acosando?

— ¿De _tú_ baño? —Snape encontraba eso insólito. Se aproximó más hacia ella. Merlina retrocedió un par de pasos.

— ¿Qué haces en mi despacho? ¿No te basta con mirarme con cara de asesino, y ahora vienes a ocupar mis cosas? ¿Te quieres vengar? ¡No sé cómo desperté en tu despacho, lo juro!

Snape se detuvo, pensativo.

— ¡Fuera! ¡Si quieres te limpio el despacho el resto del año, pero vete! — chilló.

— Este no es tu despacho, Morgan —dijo Snape, borrando signo de enojo en su cara y pasando a un estado de desconcierto.

— ¡Sí lo es! Esa es mi cama —apuntó la cama de Snape — Esa es mi ventana —señaló la rejilla —, ¡Y ESE ES MI BAÑO! También esa es mi toalla, usaste mi champú, mi jabón... ¡Esta es mi habitación, Spencer!

Severus pareció reflexionar unos momentos. Merlina temblaba. Severus apuntó el techo.

— Y esa, supongo, que es tu lámpara.

Merlina miró hacia arriba, y antes de que pudiera contestar, había sido atrapada por los brazos de Snape.

— ¡Suéltame! —vociferó, pero no sirvió de nada. Snape era cuatro veces más fuerte que ella.

—Te vas a calmar —le susurró en el oído, con voz amenazadora.

Merlina no contestó, pero hizo caso.

Severus, abrazándola prácticamente, y mojándola, la obligó a sentarse en la cama. Él se colocó a su lado. La tomó de los hombros, y puso su cara a tres centímetros de la de ella.

—No te haré nada —dijo con claridad, antes de que la joven gritara. Merlina asintió, con los labios fruncidos.

— ¿Pero qué haces en mí cuarto...?

—Escúchame con atención —Snape le hablaba como si fuera un niño de tres años —, este no es tu despacho, ni tu cuarto, ni tu baño, ni nada.

— Sí lo es...

—No-lo-es. Óyeme bien. Me llamo Severus Snape...

— ¿Por qué todos se cambiaron los nombres? Te llamas Steven Spencer...

Snape le tapó la boca con una mano.

— Escúchame —insistió, ahorrando paciencia —. Éste es mí despacho. El tuyo está arriba, en el primer piso.

Merlina negó enérgicamente con la cabeza e intentó decir algo. Snape le quitó la mano de la boca.

— ¿Qué?

— El de arriba es el tuyo, este es el mío.

—No —le volvió a tapar la boca —. Negarás o asentirás con la cabeza, ¿entendido? —Merlina asintió, sin saber porqué le hacía tanto caso — Como te dije, éste es mí despacho, y el de arriba el tuyo. Yo me llamo Severus Snape, y soy profesor de Pociones. Tú te llamas Merlina Morgan, y eres celadora de este colegio. Ahora, ¿Comiste algo extraño al venir para acá? —Ella negó — ¿Te han atacado? —Negó otra vez — ¿Te han hechizado, encantado? —se encogió de hombros.

Snape miró hacia arriba, ceñudo. Luego, pareció comprender.

—Morgan, estás bajo un poderosísimo encantamiento Confundus —Merlina negó —. Eso no lo sabes, porque uno no se da cuenta cuanto le lanzan el hechizo.

Le quitó la mano de la boca y la hizo ponerse en pie. La afirmó de los hombros nuevamente y se puso detrás de ella. Se aproximó a su oído.

—Ahora... tranquilamente —farfulló — subirás hasta tú despacho, que dices ser mí despacho, y te quedarás allí, sin hacer nada.

— ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

—Sí, tienes que hacerlo. No te distraigas con nada. Te veo en diez minutos, allí.

Merlina asintió. Snape la soltó y la dejó marchar.

Merlina hizo todo lo que le dijo Snape. Ahora sí que estaba confundida. Había despertado en el despacho de Snape, que al final era su despacho. Les había cambiado los nombres a los chicos, y ellos decían que se llamaban de otra manera. No obstante, ella seguía siendo Malina. ¿Malina? ¿Melina? Melanie… Sí, era algo así... ¿Se estaba olvidando de su propio nombre?

Se sentó en el escritorio del despacho a esperar a Snape. No tardó en llegar. Todavía estaba con el pelo mojado, y vestido con su misma tenida repetida.

— Estoy seguro que estás bajo el encantamiento que te dije —repuso —, e intentaré deshacerlo, ¿bien?

Merlina asintió, pero estuvo a punto de salir arrancando cuando vio que Snape la estaba apuntando con su varita.

— No te voy a hacer nada —advirtió. Merlina cerró los ojos con fuerza.

De un momento a otro sintió un cosquilleo, o más bien, una suave corriente eléctrica. Abrió los ojos.

— ¿Cómo me llamo? —le preguntó Snape.

— ¿Steven...? —respondió dudosa.

—Lo intentaremos de nuevo.

Otra vez la corriente eléctrica. Nada ocurrió.

—Te llevaré donde Dumbledore, vamos.

— ¿Quién es Dumbledore?

Snape la miró más que preocupado. Se dio cuenta que la situación no era tan simple.

—Es el director.

— Pensé que se llamaba...

— ¡No digas nada! —la hizo callar Snape ya fuera de sus casillas.

Ascendieron hasta el séptimo piso. Snape la llevaba del brazo, como si fuera una niñita torpe que se pudiera perder.

— ¿No que el despacho del director está en los jardines?

— Está en el séptimo piso.

— ¿Seguro?

— ¡Seguro! ¡Cállate!

— Bueno...

—Helado de anís —dijo Snape, y la gárgola fea se hizo a un lado. Subieron por la escalera con forma de caracol.

— Pensé que éste era el camino para llegar a Hogsmeade...

Snape rodó los ojos y prefirió no contestar esa afirmación.

Tocó dos veces.

— Pase.

Entraron, él sin soltarla a ella.

Dumbledore, quien tenía una semi sonrisa, la borró por completo. Pensó que iba a oír un berrinche de la pareja explosiva.

— Dumbledore —dijo Snape —, tenemos un problema.


	19. La teoría

**Capítulo 19: La teoría **

"

Dumbledore se paró de su sillón con rapidez borrando la cara de angustia momentánea, y fue hasta ellos.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —indagó mirando con inseguridad y recelo la cara relajada y despistada de la celadora.

— Morgan está bajo un encantamiento de confusión muy fuerte —dijo Snape con evidente seriedad, y explicó en un breve resumen lo ocurrido anteriormente en su despacho. Lo más probable es que hubiese omitido algunas partes que no le convenía mencionar al director.

— ¿Intentaste deshacerlo? — preguntó Dumbledore observando la triste actitud de Merlina.

—Sí, dos veces. Usted sabe que yo...

—Sé que eres eficiente, Severus —dijo Albus sonriendo. Luego miró a Merlina —. ¿Sabes quién te puede haber hecho eso, Merlina? — le preguntó con amabilidad para que no se asustara.

— ¿Hacerme qué? —preguntó ella, desconcertada, buscando la voz.

Escuchaba la conversación pero no la comprendía. Sabía que estaba en el supuesto despacho del director, y tampoco recordaba la razón. Sabía que estaba con Steven y Alberto solamente. El encantamiento cada vez se hacía más poderoso. Y tanto, que si Snape la hubiese besado, no le habría provocado absolutamente nada.

—Creo que tendremos que hacer una averiguación previa —determinó Dumbledore finalmente—, por ahora será mejor que la llevemos donde Poppy. Vamos.

Bajaron los tres juntos —Merlina seguía siendo afirmada por la mano de Snape, y ahora más que nunca, porque caminaba no por voluntad propia y él era quien la dirigía, como una marioneta — y se dirigieron a la enfermería. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran dar muchos pasos, tres muchachos archi-conocidos llegaron corriendo. Parecían al borde de la conmoción.

— ¡Merlina! —gritaron Weasley, Granger y Potter. ¿Merlina? ¿Quién diablos era Merlina?

— Profesor —dijo Hermione intentando recuperar el aliento —, Merlina está...

—Tranquila, señorita Granger —dijo Dumbledore, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. A Snape le temblaba la sien. Merlina miraba el techo y contaba las piedras — Sabemos que está encantada.

— ¡Sí, y fue Malfoy! —dijo Harry, sin poder contenerse, mirando a Snape desafiante.

— ¿Seguro, Potter? ¿No estarán confundidos ellos también, señor director? Tienden a echarle la culpa a Malfoy de todo lo que le pasa a Morgan—dijo Snape, sonando a odio profundo.

— Sabes que no, Severus —contestó Dumbledore en tono cortante, antes de que Harry se pusiera maleducado —. ¿Cómo saben que es el señor Malfoy?

— Porque lo oímos hablando de cosas sospechosas... —contestó Weasley, algo inseguro —, y se reía de ella...

—Bien. Vayan a su sala común. Con el profesor Snape solucionaremos el problema.

— ¿No podemos quedarnos? —preguntó Hermione, ilusionada y preocupada.

—No, Granger, ya oíste la instrucción del director —la atajó Snape con determinación.

Los tres Gryffindor se marcharon, decepcionados.

— Llevaré a Merlina a enfermería. ¿Puedes ir a buscar tú al señor Malfoy, Severus? —le pidió Albus con urgencia.

Snape asintió y desapareció de vista. Dumbledore empujó a Merlina hasta la enfermería.

"

Severus bajó rápidamente hasta las mazmorras. Las manos le temblaban; tal vez de rabia, tal vez de preocupación o nervios. Buscó la pared de entrada a la sala común de Slytherin y dijo la contraseña. Adentro todavía estaban despiertos los estudiantes, al menos, la gran mayoría y los más grandes.

Varios se giraron a mirarlo con curiosidad. Muy pocas veces lo habían visto allí, y cuando lo hacía, significaba peligro.

Pasó por entre medio de la silenciosa multitud de serpientes con paso militar. Malfoy estaba riendo a carcajadas con su grupo de la suerte. Estaba en uno de los sillones más cómodos, pasándose la mano por su platinado cabello.

— ¡Malfoy! —llamó Severus con voz potente. Todos comenzaron a cuchichear.

Malfoy se volteó, y se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

—Ven conmigo.

Draco no replicó. Pansy Parkinson tomó el brazo de Draco. Éste le susurró algo. Ella lo soltó, triste, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Severus se llevó a Draco fuera de la sala común, y cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, le habló. Lo apuntó con el dedo índice de la mano derecha, cerca de su respingada nariz.

— Quiero que arregles lo que le hiciste a Merlina Morgan. Por tu culpa está causando estragos —exageró.

Draco lo miró con miedo.

— Yo no sé... —balbuceó.

Snape lo tomó del cuello de la túnica, sin importarle que fuera casi de su tamaño, y lo llevó a rastras hasta la enfermería, dándole un tremendo sermón de _"Es una bruta y ahora la has vuelto peor... Dumbledore no va a poder conseguir a un conserje así de fácil si ella queda así para siempre... Si Morgan crea algún problema, tú serás el primero en intentar solucionarlo..."_. Draco jadeaba por el dolor del cuello.

— Aquí está —dijo de manera violenta, empujando a Draco.

Albus se giró y miró a Malfoy, muy serio.

Merlina estaba acostada en la cama contándose los dedos y tarareando una melodía muy por lo bajo.

— Señor Malfoy, vuelva a Merlina a la normalidad —le ordenó Dumbledore con un tono formal, pero que indicaba peligro.

Draco se veía muy asustado.

— No sé el contrahechizo, señor...

—Pásame tu varita, entonces —le espetó Snape. Draco no caviló. La sacó de su bolsillo y se la entregó— Hay encantamientos que se pueden deshacer con la misma varita —explicó rápidamente—. Si lamentablemente hiciste otro tipo de encantamiento, en el que sólo lo puede destruir el dueño, entonces te dedicarás a buscar toda la noche el contraencanto, y ocuparás todo el tiempo que sea necesario, hasta que lo encuentres.

Draco asintió, tragando saliva. ¿Se hacía el inocente o sólo actuaba?

Severus apuntó a Merlina y pensó con fuerza para que resultara quitarle el encanto, sin decir palabras.

La joven sintió súbitamente que su cuerpo se volvía más pesado, y eso le causó tremenda incomodidad. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle. Las neuronas comenzaron a trabajar a toda velocidad.

—Dios... —susurró, con una mano en la cabeza. Luego, miró su entorno con los ojos entrecerrados.

Pasó la vista de Albus, a Snape —un retorcijón de estómago —, y por último, a Draco. Qué trío más raro. Miró el techo. Iba a preguntar que qué estaba haciendo en la enfermería, pero Snape se le adelantó.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Merlina por un momento pensó en que se le trabarían las palabras. Luego se dio cuenta que el terrible dolor de cabeza sí le permitía contestar. Alzó una ceja.

— ¿Es una broma? Soy Merlina... yuju... —agitó una mano. Dumbledore sonrió.

—Bueno, señor Malfoy, veinte puntos serán restados a su casa por esa broma de tan mal gusto —anunció el anciano —. Ahora, vuelva a su sala común.

Draco corrió fuera de la enfermería.

— ¿Por qué estoy acá? — preguntó Merlina, desconcertada.

—Explíqueselo usted, Dumbledore —dijo Snape —. Yo ya perdí tiempo suficiente.

Y como un murciélago, Snape también se esfumó del lugar. Merlina habría deseado que se quedara allí. Fuera por la razón que fuera.

Dumbledore se sentó en una silla que hizo aparecer, a su lado, y le explicó todo.

"

Los días se volvieron más grises de lo normal y fríos. Las chimeneas estaban constantemente encendidas y Merlina odiaba prenderlas. No le gustaba el fuego de manera masiva.

Merlina comenzó octubre sin poder creer todavía que había visto a Snape en "paños menores", según le había contado Dumbledore de una manera muy sutil: _"Entraste al baño de Severus cuando él había terminado de bañarse; estabas completamente confundida… creíste que ese era tu despacho"_. Le encantaría poder recordarlo, pero a la vez se avergonzaba profundamente. Por eso, prefirió ignorarlo una semana completa, porque no se sentía preparada para enfrentarlo. A fin de cuentas, él había sido el que la había ayudado a salir de eso, y por eso, un día susurró, como cualquier chica idiota "Gracias", y se desapareció como alma que lleva el diablo, sin siquiera atreverse a mirar la cara que había puesto.

De todas formas, era mejor no forzar nada. Paulatinamente, la relación fue volviendo a la normalidad: palabras pesadas, insultos de siempre, el "Cerdita Parlanchina" para todos lados, algunas noches de la entretenida sección "Ayuda a Ordenar los Asquerosos y Aburridos Papeles de Snape", abreviada sólo como AOAAPS; miradas insoportables de siempre, gritos de Merlina, nervios, sonrojos... Hasta que, de un día a otro, algo pasó. Pero no fue sin razón, y, aunque en un momento pareció ser malo, fue lo mejor que le pudo haber sucedido..

Tres días antes de Halloween, en la mañana, antes de tomar desayuno, McGonagall llegó a buscarla. Ella estaba en la sala de los Trofeos, sacándole el polvo a algunas copas.

— Merlina, el director te llama.

— ¿Para qué sería?

—No lo sé, pero está en la sala de profesores, acompañado de un sujeto que no conozco.

—Bien, ya voy.

Merlina se guardó la varita y bajó al lugar indicado. Entró, y, en efecto, al fondo, en la cabecera, estaba Dumbledore con un joven de pelo castaño claro y ondulado, largo hasta media cabeza.

— ¿Me llamaba, director? —preguntó, siendo formal, para causar buena impresión.

— Sí, mira, te presento a Philius Grace...

El desconocido se puso de pie y estiró una mano, con una leve sonrisa de novato. Merlina lo quedó mirando unos segundos, con los ojos entrecerrados...

— ¿Phil? —preguntó.

— ¿Merlina? —dijo él.

— ¡Primo!

Una felicidad diferente la invadió. Encontrarse con un familiar a esas alturas era más que lindo. Se dieron un largo abrazo.

— ¡Dumbledore, él es mi primo! — chilló Merlina, contenta, aunque ya no hacía falta, olvidándose de tratar de "usted" al director.

— Así veo —sonrió —. Bueno, eso mejorará las cosas. Siéntense por favor.

Merlina se ubicó enfrente de su primo. Phil era hijo de la familia con la que había vivido; el papá era hermano de su madre. Habían sido como pan y mantequilla por bastante tiempo, aunque ella le llevara tres años. Era el segundo mago de la familia. Todos los demás eran muggles. O sea, vulgarmente, ellos eran sangre sucia.

—Bien —comenzó el anciano —, tu primo está estudiando Arquitectura Mágica, y está en un proyecto sobre Hogwarts, ¿voy bien? —Philius asintió — Y necesita a alguien que lo guíe por el castillo, mostrándole todas las partes artísticas de ésta gran construcción, y sobre todo, enseñarle los pasadizos y cualquier ruta secreta que conozcas.

— Claramente tengo que hacerlo yo —dijo Merlina, feliz.

— Exacto. Y tienen catorce días, a partir de ahora. Espero que eso sea suficiente.

Merlina y Phil se pararon y se fueron del lugar, conversando alegremente. Merlina tomó del brazo a su querido primo.

— ¡Esto es maravilloso! No sabes cuánto me alegra verte, Phil... me estaba volviendo loca —sinceró Merlina con voz desesperada.

— ¿Y por qué tan así? —preguntó Phil, sonriendo alegremente.

—Por... —comenzó a decir Merlina, pero prefirió callar y mirar hacia otro lado —. Con disimulo observa a ese hombre que viene ahí —susurró, apenas moviendo los labios. Phil miró de reojo al individuo que le había indicado su prima, que era un sujeto que estaba en medio de unos estudiantes, regañándolos.

Continuaron caminando por el corredor. Merlina miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de no ser escuchada.

— ¿Lo viste?

—Sí, ese que parecía murciélago, ¿no? —se burló Phil.

—Sí, él mismo. Se llama Snape, y me hace la vida imposible.

— Y a ti te gusta, ¿no?

—Sí... ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —le pegó en el brazo.

—La respuesta sale sin ser forzada —rió él.

—No me gusta, por supuesto que no... —negó ella, coloradísima. Phil la miró de reojo, sonriendo con malicia.

Ese día, prácticamente, lo dejaron para conversar. Hacía ya cuatro años —tal vez un poco más — no se veían y tenían muchas cosas que hablar. Una de ellas era que su primo, el año próximo, se casaría. Merlina forzó por mantener la sonrisa y lo felicitó con un apretado abrazo. Pasó desapercibida por su "envidia momentánea". Hablaron de su tía política también, madre de Phil, quien estaba esperando otro hijo.

Él le acompañó a hacer todas las rondas. Comenzarían mañana a hacer el estudio, y ninguno de los dos tenía muchas ganas de trabajar.

Un par de veces se topó con los muchachos, pero se limitó a hacerles señas con la mano.

— Oye, ¿Dumbledore te habló de dónde vas a dormir? —le preguntó Merlina.

—No, y ahora que lo mencionas, no lo había pensado. Mis maletas quedaron en su despacho.

— ¿Por qué no duermes en mi cuarto? —le preguntó. Phil ya había conocido la oficina de Merlina.

—Genial —aceptó él, sin dudarlo —. Iré a buscar mis cosas y las iré a dejar.

—Bien. Yo estaré haciendo la ronda —luego puso cara de enojo —. Por tu culpa perdí mis seis horas de sueño —sonrió —. Nos vemos en la cena. Faltan veinte minutos para las ocho.

—Perfecto.

En la mesa de los profesores habían añadido un puesto más para Phil, al lado de Merlina. Dumbledore no lo presentó a los estudiantes, por petición de Phil. No obstante, a pesar de que esa noche se quería hacer pasar por normal, todos miraban constantemente al recién llegado. Ginny y Hermione tenían la vista pegada en Merlina, pero ella no puso atención; la conversación con su primo no cesaba. En consecuencia, por milagrosas horas pudo olvidarse por completo del profesor de Pociones, quien constantemente dirigía miradas llenas de odio e incomprensión hacia ellos, dilatando las aletas de la nariz.

Todos terminaron casi al mismo tiempo de comer, así que el Gran Salón quedó inmediatamente desocupado. Merlina, nuevamente, por pura costumbre de estar con alguien cercano, le tomó el brazo a Phil, y salieron por la puerta oculta.

— A lo que todos se vayan a dormir, te mostraré la biblioteca —le prometió a Phil, emocionada —, te va a fascinar. Hay miles de libros que te gustarán.

— Me encantaría, ¿pero no te afecta a ti? O sea, en tu trabajo —replicó él.

— Por supuesto que no, además, los profesores estarán acostados. A nadie le importará media hora de libertad en la biblioteca.

— Oye, y otra pregunta, ¿cómo dormiremos?

— Recuerda que yo no puedo dormir hasta el amanecer —Merlina se compadeció de sí misma —, así que puedes quedarte con mi cama.

— Ah, cierto.

Doblaron una esquina. La única persona que iba tras ellos, los miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como si pretendiera algo.

—Mañana, a las cinco, comenzaremos con tu "tour" —le avisó a su primo.

—De hecho, debería haber comenzado hoy, pero contando de que Albus Dumbledore me dio más tiempo de lo esperado, podré alcanzar sin problemas.

En el tiempo que Merlina vigilaba por algunos lados, Phil se daba una ducha en su baño. Luego, a las doce, se reunieron afuera para encaminarse a la biblioteca.

—Lo correcto sería venir de día —observó Merlina con sensatez—, pero con una vieja bibliotecaria como Pince observándonos, es incómodo y no puedes disfrutar de nada.

Merlina abrió la puerta y dejó así, sin imaginarse jamás que podría ser vista a esas alturas de la noche. Tomó una lámpara de gas, la prendió con la varita, y fueron al área de Arte —en la sección Apta para Todo Público — y dejó que Phil tomara algunos libros para llevárselos a una mesa.

—Eh, Merlina, tienes razón —dijo con ojos soñadores, mientras veía una imagen de unos enanos chinos construyendo un edificio de ofrendas para su dios, en un libro titulado _"Santas Obras"._

Merlina sonrió, mientras miraba la imagen, sentada sobre la mesa.

—Escucha esto: _Enanos chinos construyeron la Torre de los Deseos en menos de diez días… Mide más de 50 metros._

Estuvieron cerca de diez minutos tranquilos; Merlina leyéndole pasajes de los textos a su primo mientras él tomaba notas en un pergamino enrollado, hasta que, de un momento a otro, una luz de varita, que no era de la de ella ni la de Phil, los alumbró.

— ¿Cómo —Merlina se paró, asustada, con el corazón repentinamente acelerado— pretendes hacer un trabajo profesional, si andas invitados a desconocidos a las áreas sagradas del castillo?

— ¡Severus! Él no es un desconoci...

— Para mí lo es —la cortó él, antes de que terminara la frase.

— Eh, hermano, te juro que no soy ningún ladrón ni destruye-libros —se defendió Philius, parándose también, y alzando las manos como si lo hubiesen amenazado con un arma.

— Pensé que eras más sensata, Morgan —ignoró por completo a Phil. Parecía ver sólo a Merlina.

— Por favor, Severus, sólo estaba viendo un libro —intentó explicar ella, pero sabía que nada valdría la pena...

— Un libro que para Madame Pince sería terrible perder —le espetó —, y sería una grave falta en tu trabajo.

— Vamos, no exageres...

— ¿Quieres que Dumbledore sepa que descuidaste tu trabajo por él? —señaló al joven.

— Sólo fueron diez minutos... —Merlina estaba desesperada. Cada uno iluminaba la cara del otro con las respectivas varitas.

— En diez minutos puede haber cualquier ataque.

— Pe...

— Merlina, ya, déjalo —susurró Philius, dándole una palmada en el brazo —. Vete, yo ordenaré los libros.

Philius tomó los libros y desapareció por una de los pasillos.

Merlina fue directo hacia Snape.

—No entiendo por qué... —comenzó, pero Snape, con una sola mirada, la silenció.

—No me importa —susurró, tan bajo, que Merlina tuvo que mirarle los labios, sintiendo el deseo de callarlo de otra manera — lo que hagas con él, menos en tu despacho —Merlina arqueó las cejas —. Pero no voy a permitir que ocupen una biblioteca, o cualquier otro sector del colegio.

Merlina se quedó con la boca abierta. Snape apagó su varita, y se fue.

Phil no llegó mucho después a su lado.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—No lo sé... en fin, vamos, vete, mejor dicho. Yo continuaré con mi trabajo. Nos vemos al desayuno.

"

Había tenido tan feliz día, y como siempre, él, tenía que arruinárselo. Lo único que deseaba era comer algo al desayuno, y luego ir a dormirse. No sabía por qué Snape había actuado de tan mala manera. Leer libros no era nada malo. Ella jamás permitiría que alguien dañara alguno. ¿Y si le iba con el cuento a Dumbledore? Capaz que anulara la posibilidad de que su primo pudiera cumplir su trabajo, y sería toda culpa suya, por haberlo incitado.

Pasó casi todas las horas restantes sentada en el alféizar de la ventana del sexto piso. _"En diez minutos puede haber cualquier ataque"_, le dijo Snape. ¿Ataque de qué? ¿Mortífago? Eso era ridículo, estaba todo bajo control hacía dos años. El único que atacaba a la gente, era él.

Pero ya sabía qué debía hacer para aplacar si rabia: decírselo a las chicas, así que, cinco minutos antes de que se abrieran las puertas del Gran Comedor para desayunar, se puso al lado del retrato de la Dama Gorda, para esperarlas.

Para suerte suya, Ginny y Hermione salieron solas, sin la compañía de los varones..

— ¡Hola! —la saludaron, aproximándose a ella.

— Hola —contestó ella, desganada — ¿Tienen unos minutos? Antes de que lleguen Harry y Ron... —solicitó desganada.

—Claro, vamos.

Caminaron un poco y entraron a un aula en desuso. Las niñas dejaron sus mochilas a un lado. Se sentaron sobre unas mesas.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Tienes unas ojeras espantosas —dijo Hermione.

— Ayer estaba con mi primo en la biblioteca...

— ¿Primo? ¿Qué primo? —preguntó Ginny con urgencia.

—Oh, de veras, bueno, el sujeto que estaba al lado mío a la hora de la cena es mi primo —explicó ella —. Viví con su familia después que murieron mis padres.

— ¿Entonces no era tu novio, o algo así? —indagó la pelirroja, nuevamente.

Merlina la miró, horrorizada, pero a la vez, sonriendo.

— Claro que no, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? Yo no tengo novio...

— A Merlina le gusta Snape, Ginny —dijo Hermione, rotundamente. Luego se tapó la boca.

Merlina quedó boquiabierta y sintió que la temperatura le subía en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿Tan evidente soy? —dijo, sintiéndose desnuda.

— Yo le decía a Hermione que no era así, así que no te preocupes —le dijo Ginny, tomándole una mano —. Jamás pensé que te pudiera gustar Snape. Ahora veo que erré.

— Yo me di cuenta por... no sé, la forma de hablar que tenías de él —dijo Hermione, tomándole la otra mano —. Tranquila, que no lo hemos discutido con los chicos.

Merlina suspiró.

—Millones de gracias... en serio... Bueno, ahora que ya me deshice de la parte a la que no quería llegar, les cuento.

Les narró la odiosa escena que le armó Snape en la biblioteca, hace unas cuantas horas atrás, y de lo mal que la había hecho sentir. Hermione y Ginny se sonrieron mutuamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? Hace tiempo que las he visto hacerse sonrisitas cuando hablo de Snape, ¿era por eso de que sabían que me gusta?

—De hecho, no —dijo Hermione, con mirada de autosuficiencia.

— Yo no creía que te gustara Snape —reiteró Ginny —, pero con Hermione hace tiempo tenemos una teoría sobre él.

—Tratamos de decírtela dos veces, pero jamás pudimos.

—Y ahora que estamos aquí... Sabiendo que no vale la pena ir a desayunar, porque ya ha pasado media hora...

—Te vamos a decir —finalizó Ginny.

—Creemos —continuó Hermione — que tú también le gustas a Snape.

Merlina pasó lentamente por su mente la palabra _"Creemos que tú también le gustas a Snape"_. _"Creemos - que - tu - también - le – gustas - a - Snape"_. Eh, no sonaba mal, otra vez: C-r-e-e-m-o-s—q-u-e—t-u—t-a-m-b-i-é-n—l-e—g-u-s-t-a-s—a—S-n-a-p-e.

—No, chicas, eso es imposible —contestó finalmente, sin rastro de felicidad.

— ¿Por qué imposible? —Saltó Ginny, ofendida — ¡Es lo más acertado que he dicho en toda mi vida!

—Imposible es porque... —intentó buscar el argumento para decir por qué era imposible —, bueno, pues... la forma de hablar... no sé...

—Un momento —la paró Hermione —. ¿Acaso no trata de llamar tu atención siempre que puede?

—Eso es porque le gusta molestarme "siempre que puede".

— ¿Y, en algún minuto te preguntaste cómo supo que tú y tu primo estaban allí?

—Seguramente se levantó a hacer algo y vio la luz, cualquiera que pasara por ahí se habría dado cuenta...

— ¿Y cómo me respondes a la pregunta de que él asumió de inmediato que él, tu primo, era un novio, o algo así? ¿Acaso no pareció celoso cuando te lo dijo?

Merlina agachó la cabeza. Si lo veía de ese punto, las chicas tenían razón. Pero no quería ilusionarse...

—Admítelo, Merlina, le gustas a Snape.

—Miren, ya, es verdad todo eso de que le gusta llamar mi atención —contestó, algo brusca —, pero no haré nada al respecto. ¿Qué pasa si están equivocadas? Recuerden que él sabe legeremancia, y puede saber que a mí me gusta, y quizá, lo único que pretende, es dejarme en vergüenza.

Ginny hizo una mueca,

— Bien, tú ganas —admitió Hermione.

Se bajaron de las mesas y salieron de allí.

— ¿Las acompaño hasta sus salas?

—Tengo que ir al invernadero —dijo Ginny.

—Y a mí me toca Pociones.

—Ah, entonces vayan solas — contestó. No tenía ganas ni de salir del castillo ni de ver a Snape en el aula.

—Por cierto —dijo Ginny, sonriendo agudamente —, tu primo es muy lindo.

— Sí —repuso —, lástima que se vaya a casar.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una, y tomó otro camino, para ir a buscar a Phil.

Se lo encontró justo saliendo del Gran Comedor. Él fue hasta ella, con cara de preocupado, pero Merlina, iba sonriendo. Ahora que lo pensaba, la idea de que Snape estuviera celoso, le atraía más que nunca.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste a desayunar?

—Oh, tuve que hacer algo.

— Ése idiota —bajó la voz — de Snape me estuvo mirando con cara de perro rabioso todo el tiempo.

Merlina amplió su sonrisa.

—Ah... Te tengo una muy buena, Phil, muy buena.

Lo tomó del brazo, y se lo llevó a dar otro paseo. Quería liquidar el asunto antes de tener que ir a dormir. Al menos, tenía energías para eso. La angustia ya se le había pasado.


	20. Fiesta de disfraces

**Capítulo 20: Fiesta de disfraces**

"

—Entonces no me equivoqué al decir que te gustaba.

— Está bien, no.

—Soy un genio.

—No.

— ¿Harás algo al respecto?

— No.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Para qué?

— ¿Cómo que para qué?

— ¿Por qué "cómo que para qué"?

— Para ya.

—Ya, era broma —se disculpó Merlina, sin sonreír.

Eran las nueve y media de la mañana. En media hora le había contado a Phil el gran descubrimiento de sus amigas, aún sin estar completamente convencida de lo que le habían dicho.

— ¿Por qué no vas hacer algo? —repitió el joven, sin comprender el pesimismo de Merlina.

— No saco nada. O sea, sigo sin estar segura de eso. Ya te dije que Snape sabe legeremancia y que... ¿Qué era? Ah, que puede que se comporte así apropósito y no sea por nada especial…

— Bueno, bueno, veo que no puedes pensar mucho. Te dejo para que duermas.

—Gracias... —dijo en un bostezo.

Philius se fue, con una pluma y un toma-papeles lleno de pergaminos.

Merlina cerró los ojos, pensando que en cinco minutos se iría a la cama.

Se quedó profundamente dormida en el sillón.

"

Se levantó con la sensación de haber sido aplastada por un camión. De todas maneras, en menos de seis horas, no recuperas toda la fuerza y energía, y eso le había ocurrido a ella: tenía el cansancio acumulado. Se reunió con Phil en el vestíbulo, y comenzaron el famoso viaje por el castillo. Merlina se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de que él ya había avanzado con todas las esculturas, estatuas y gárgolas, así que sólo le quedaban los miles de cuadros y los corredores escondidos.

A la hora de la cena, Dumbledore los esperaba con una agradable idea.

— ¡Buenas noches a todos! —Saludó con su jovial alegría — Les tengo una sorpresa —anunció —. Como recordarán, el año pasado hicimos una fiesta de disfraces para Halloween —todos asintieron, entusiasmados —. Mañana es Halloween, y esta vez, con los profesores nos pusimos de acuerdo para hacer algo diferente —todos sonreían. Al parecer, la mayoría pensaba que no iban a tener fiesta —. Esas bolsas que están allí —señaló unas bolsas negras, de plástico, que estaban apoyadas contra una pared. Eran cuatro, y cada una tenía el emblema de la casa — contienen disfraces distintos para cada uno. Al que le toca, le toca, como se dice, y así todos estaremos asegurados con un disfraz, sabiendo que será irrepetible y original.

Aplausos.

— Pero, hay dos cambios —dijo, como si fuera algo grave. Las sonrisas se apagaron — Ésta vez, la fiesta, será para todos. Sin excepciones —más aplausos de parte de los pequeños —, y los profesores (incluido yo), también participaremos de esta entretenida fiesta.

Más que celebración, hubo risas.

— Me salvé —le susurró —Merlina a Phil, pero al parecer Dumbledore la escuchó, porque agregó:

—Ni los conserjes, y tampoco los invitados, se salvan.

Y ahí a Merlina se le encendió la vela. Se acercó al oído de Phil y le susurró:

— Vengamos a la fiesta. Si es tan cierto que Snape se pone celoso, y si está obligado a permanecer aquí, bailemos juntos.

Phil la miró y asintió, sonriendo.

— Jefes de casa —dijo el director con voz potente —, tomen su bolsa correspondiente y pasen por las mesas, haciendo que cada alumno saque un disfraz.

McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick y el amargado Snape cogieron una bolsa cada uno y bajaron de la tarima. Fueron hasta la mesa que le tocaba a cada uno y fueron ofreciendo el disfraz.

Cuando metían la mano y la volvían a sacar, salía una bolsa más pequeña, donde estaba la ropa. Merlina vio que no todos se alegraban. Unos fruncían el entrecejo, enojados, y otros se ponían rojos de vergüenza. Finalmente, Minerva ofreció los últimos disfraces al personal de Hogwarts, y a Phil, por supuesto.

A Merlina le tocó un traje de india, y a él uno muy peculiar: una sunga y un trozo de liana para enrollárselo en el cuerpo. Merlina se largó a reír.

— ¿Tarzán? —susurró, mientras su primero guardaba la ropa rápidamente.

— No me pondré esto —farfulló el chiquillo.

— Oh... lo harás —dijo Merlina, amenazante —. Tú querías que hiciera algo, y mañana es mi oportunidad. Te verás sexy —le aseguró —, romperás muchos corazones.

—Qué darías por verlo a él con ese traje —replicó su primo, mordazmente.

Merlina lo le volvió a hablar el resto de la cena, pero no por enojo. Estaba esforzándose en imaginarse a Snape así. ¿Qué traje le habría tocado a él? Trató varias veces de mirar furtivamente, pero la bolsa estaba cerrada completamente. Y de seguro él sería capaz de echarle una maldición antes de mostrarle su disfraz.

Al final de la cena, Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie para dar las buenas noches.

—La noche de mañana estará llena de diversión y sorpresas, así que los espero a todos a los ocho en punto, con todas las energías, para durar hasta las dos de la mañana —otra ovación más —. Ahora, ¡a dormir!

"

Faltaban diez minutos para que comenzara la fiesta. Phil estaba en el baño arreglándose, y ya llevaba más de media hora. Parecía dispuesto a no salir de allí. Merlina ya estaba lista. Se había puesto el vestido recto de color café claro con bordados artesanales, y una cinta con plumas, atada en la cabeza. Se hizo dos trenzas y se pintó la cara con unas cuantas rallas rojas y negras. Estaba con sandalias, no soportaría estar descalza por el colegio con el frío que hacía; de hecho, ya estaba algo entumida porque sus brazos estaban desnudos (y un cuarto de pierna), pero estaba consciente que, cuando bailara, entraría en calor.

— Merlina —le dijo su primo desde el otro lado de la puerta — ¿segura que no tienes algún disfraz por ahí?

—No —le contestó ella, aproximándose a la puerta —. ¿Tan malo es? Vamos, no creo que te veas... mal.

Phil ya había abierto la puerta y estaba ante ella con cara de exasperación. Parecía un modelo en miniatura. Se veía bastante musculoso para su tamaño. Merlina le sacada cinco centímetros.

— Bueno... —apretó los labios para no reírse.

—Está bien, ríete —le dijo él.

Merlina estalló en carcajadas. Estuvo dos minutos contra la pared, apretándose el vientre con las manos.

—Ya, se me pasó —jadeó, tranquilizándose, luego de un minuto —. Si quieres puedo ponerles algunas hojitas a la sunga para que no se te vea tan apretada —le ofreció, con mezcla de burla y compasión.

—Está bien... —gruñó él.

Con magia, Merlina, hizo aparecer unas cuantas hojas de árbol tropical. Eso le tapó un poco más y le hizo sentir más cómodo.

—Conste que esto no va a impedir que los ojos de las chicas se te peguen —le advirtió Merlina.

Phil se encogió de hombros.

—Mientras tú estés conmigo, y nadie más sepa que no soy tu novio, no se atreverán. Tienes que actuar como una novia celosa.

—Oh, no seas ridículo. Y ya vamos, que faltan tres minutos para que empiece.

Ésta vez fue Phil quien le tomó el brazo a Merlina. Ella podía sentir que estaba nerviosísimo. Y ella reconocía haber tenido suerte: jamás habría bajado semi desnuda como disfraz a la fiesta de Halloween.

Bajaban estudiantes por todos lados. Estaban irreconocibles, y había mucha más variedad de trajes que el año anterior. Había unos bastante insólitos, como un grupo de frutas de primer año: manzana, naranja y frutilla. Debían estar muy abrigados dentro de esos esponjosos disfraces.

Y Merlina, no se equivocó. Muchas muchachas —supuso que eran muchachas — miraban a Philius. Algunas tenían la cara con máscaras, así que no podía saber la cara de depravación que colocaban. Phil se apegó más a ella y puso la cabeza en su hombro.

— Me siento violado —murmuró.

— Entonces tendrás tu despedida de soltero por adelantado —le respondió con picardía.

Entraron por la puerta doble. La joven oyó a su acompañante soltar una exclamación de asombro. Si el año pasado estaba fantástico el Gran Comedor para esa fecha, ahora estaba irreconocible. El piso estaba alfombrado de negro. Había unas diminutas estrellas blancas, lo que daba la sensación de estar caminando por la misma vía láctea. El cielo estaba oscuro, y se avecinaba una tormenta. Las ventanas estaban con cortinas rojo sangre aterciopeladas, y en el fondo, la mesa de profesores había desaparecido. Ése era el escenario, pero estaba vacío. Las calabazas eran más colosales, perfectas y tenebrosas que nunca; Hagrid había hecho un excelente trabajo. Lo único que no cambiaban, eran las mesas, excepto por el mantel que las cubría, de un color azul marino precioso. Las mesas eran para seis personas. ¿Se sentarían los muchachos con ellos? De cualquier forma, entre esa multitud, sería difícil encontrarlos.

Se puso en puntillas. Si es que por ahí estaba Snape, no podría adivinar, porque muchos tenían trajes completos, como dinosaurios, canes, felinos, animales de todo tipo.

— ¿Buscas a tu amor? —le preguntó Phil con sorna.

—Cállate —le espetó, enojada —, podría estar detrás de nosotros.

—Ya, ya… pero, hey, ¿ella no es una de tus amigas?

— ¿Dónde?

— La que viene saltando junto a la langosta y la mujer árabe.

Merlina miró hacia las puertas. No cabía duda que eran ellos. La langosta era Harry, Ron estaba vestido de policía muggle, Hermione era una mujer árabe y Ginny, una sirena. La pobre tenía cara de afligida. Debía tener el traje tan apretado en los pies, que no podía caminar con normalidad, y tenía que estar dando saltos.

Merlina les hizo una señal con la mano, y ellos fueron hasta allá.

— ¡Nunca pensé que este traje fuera tan odioso! —se quejó la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos. Luego perdió el equilibrio, y Harry la atajó con sus tenazas.

— Pero es mejor que el mío —replicó Phil.

Ginny lo miró, y no dijo nada. Merlina se percató que ejecutó una mirada cómplice con Hermione.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! —Se disculpó Merlina, de la nada — No los había presentado. Él es Philius, mi primo, y ellos son Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione.

Phil le dio la mano a cada unos. A Harry no se la pudo estrechar, porque su tenaza era gigante.

— ¿Buscamos una mesa? Se están llenando —dijo la joven india.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Se sentaron cerca del escenario.

—Me encantan las fiestas de Hogwarts —dijo Ron — porque hay un montón de comida.

Hermione arqueó las cejas, y Ginny dijo:

— En Hogwarts siempre hay un montón de comida, Ron.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a comer con esto? —Harry alzó sus brazos de langosta — ¡No puedo tomar ni un tenedor!

—Déjame a mí —Hermione sacó su varita y e hizo dos agujeros a los costados para que Harry sacara los brazos.

— Ahí está mejor. Gracias.

Merlina continuó mirando a los que todavía estaban de pie. Indudablemente, eran los profesores. Pudo descubrir a McGonagall vestida de reina, con una elegante corona sobre la cabeza. Dumbledore estaba más raro que nunca: estaba vestido de monje. El pequeño Flitwick, estaba de payaso. El inconfundible Hagrid estaba vestido de torero. A los otros no los distinguió, además la luz proveniente de las calabazas no era muy potente.

Algo la hizo temblar. Phil se había acercado al oído.

— Merlina —susurró — ¿no es él?

Merlina miró los ojos de su primo para ver adónde se dirigían. Merlina se hizo a un lado para ver entre la cabeza de Ron y Hermione. Miró hacia escenario. Había una sola persona en él, pero en un rincón bastante oscuro. Aguzó la vista. ¿Iba con un disfraz? Al parecer sí, porque su capa había sido reemplazada por una más brillante y con cortes irregulares a los pies. Tenía los brazos cruzados bajo la capa, y la mirada en algún lugar, porque no alcanzaba a distinguir.

—Sí, es él —murmuró.

No mucho después, Dumbledore se subió al escenario y dijo unas cuantas palabras alegres para incitarlos a comer.

En parte, lo que decía Ron era cierto, porque sí habían muchas más variedades de comida, y quizá en mayor cantidad. Comieron con gusto, pero Merlina siempre con la mente en Severus. No se había ido a sentar, y permanecía aún agazapado en la pared, sin dar señales de emoción o alegría.

Después de comer todos los platos correspondientes hasta reventar, fueron a bailar al ritmo de las Momias Danzarinas, un grupo especial de momias egipcias rockeras, vendadas completamente. Según un estudiante, habían sido resucitadas mediante magia negra.

Merlina bailó toda la noche, por obligación de su primo, quien no quería que lo dejara solo, ni menos estar con alguna otra chica. Además, los dos tenían que mantenerse en calor, para no entumirse. Ni los rayos ni la lluvia impidieron que los estudiantes se entretuvieran. Muchos se habían desecho de sus máscaras, peinados, o cabezas falsas. Él único que no participó en nada de eso, fue el profesor de Pociones

— ¿Tiene un problema de personalidad, o qué? —le dijo Phil.

— Puede ser, pero créeme que siempre ha sido así —aseguró Merlina, tratando de mirar hacia el rincón. ¿No le molestaba la potencia de la música? De todas maneras, no veía nada, porque bolas de humo salían del escenario, y las momias brincaban para todos lados — ¿Me esperas? Iré a tomar algo. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—Ya, lo que sea, pero trata de no demorarte.

Merlina fue hasta las mesas, que habían sido colocadas contra el rincón, y se sirvió un poco de vino de elfo. Bebió un poco. Estaba delicioso. Le llevaría una copa a su primo también. Sirvió en otra, tomó la suya, y se devolvió. Pero antes que llegara muy lejos, chocó con Snape, que también, al parecer, estaba comiendo, porque iba camino hacia las mesas.

La copa más llena se fue contra él. A ella le quedó una gran mancha roja en el pecho, por la copa pequeña.

— ¿Por qué tienes la mala costumbre de atravesarte en el momento más inoportuno? —murmuró Merlina con voz lastimera.

—Tú eres la que no mira por donde va.

Merlina no discutió y sacó su varita para limpiar la capa de Snape, quien tenía los brazos ocultos bajo ésta, agarrándola con fuerza, como si quisiera ocultar algo, pero se le olvidó eso, y sacó los brazos para bajarle la mano.

—Déjalo así, no quiero que me limpies nada.

Merlina bajó el brazo lentamente, pero no por él, sino que sus ojos, por fin, vieron el traje de Snape. Era de un gris oscuro, casi negro, ceñido al cuerpo, de pieza entera. En el pecho tenía un óvalo amarillo con un gran murciélago en él. Llevaba borceguíes negros, como si fuera militar.

Merlina frunció los labios, nerviosa, y lo volvió a mirar. Severus miró hacia abajo, y dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba, se tapó nuevamente con violencia. Fulminó a Merlina con la mirada y desapareció sin chistar.

Merlina olvidó limpiarse el vino, dejó las copas en la mesa y corrió hacia Phil, que estaba al lado de Ron, y se movía nerviosamente. Merlina llegó justo a tiempo para salvarlo de una depredadora Gryffindor, llamada Lavender Brown.

— ¿Por qué tardaste?

— Batman —dijo Merlina, sin aliento.

— ¿Qué?

Merlina se tomó del hombro de Phil, recuperó el aliento, y dijo en voz baja:

—Snape está vestido de Batman. Lo acabo de ver, fue sin querer... no llevaba la máscara, claro, seguramente era demasiado vergonzoso para él usar eso...

Y le contó, en susurro, lo ocurrido. Su primo se mató de la risa.

Merlina volvió a pensar en el traje de Severus. Se veía tan bien... no tenía un cuerpo espectacular, pero eso que estuviera ceñido a su cuerpo, era tentador... Pero él, él y su actitud idiota... ¡Un momento! Todavía no estaba segura si él gustaba de ella.

Continuó bailando con Phil hasta que la fiesta terminó. El no quiso cambiar ninguna vez de pareja con Ginny o Hermione, porque estaba seguro, según él, que lo miraban con cara rara. Por suerte, esa vez Merlina, estaba con zapatos cómodos y no con tacones de ocho centímetros cada uno.

A las dos con diez minutos, el colegio había quedado completamente desierto. Dumbledore le dio permiso a Merlina para dormir como cualquier persona normal. Con su primo se pusieron de acuerdo y él quedó en acostarse en el sillón, tapado por una manta. Philius roncaba, pero ella se quedó dormida de inmediato. Habían sido días agotadores.

"

En la mañana del sábado, día posterior a la fiesta de Halloween, todos se levantaron tarde. Hasta Merlina se dio ese gusto, y no recibió regaños de nadie. Por todos los pasillos se oían comentario de la fiesta, de las momias, y las infaltables burlas de los disfraces más ridículos. Snape había vuelto a colocarse su atuendo diario, y se paseaba muy poco por el colegio. Merlina temía que fuera para no encontrársela, y así se ahorraba la vergüenza, pero ella le contó sólo a Phil, nunca se lo dijo a los muchachos; era malvada, pero no tanto como él. Cuando Draco Malfoy vio a Merlina, se puso a bailar como indígena, y después soltó un sonoro "Oaoaoooooaoaoaoooo" tarzanesco. Todos los Slytherins presentes le celebraron las gracias, excepto los aludidos.

— Ese idiota pierde su tiempo... —comentó Merlina.

El resto de los días que Phil permaneció en el colegio, continuaron con el trabajo encargado a conciencia, sin interrupciones, y profesionalmente. El joven tomaba nota de cada cuadro, fecha de creación, nombre de los personajes, etc., y a los que más le atraían, les hacía una entrevista personalizada. Eso era lo bueno de tener cuadros parlantes.

Un par de veces salieron a pasear por los terrenos, muy abrigados, porque el frío era infernal.

Cuando llegó la hora de la despedida, fue todo muy triste. Con su primo lo había pasado muy bien, y gracias a él había sobrevivido las dos semanas de su estadía. Las cosas se hacían mucho más fáciles cuando tenías a una persona de tu mismo tipo al lado. Sabía que, yéndose él, las cosas con Snape —los nervios, las miradas, los deseos, las riñas, los berrinches —, comenzarían otra vez, y para ser sincera, Merlina temía mortalmente a eso. O quizá se equivocara, y Snape no le volviera a hablar nunca más en su vida. ¿Qué prefería? Definitivamente, la primera.

Philius partiría a primera hora del día 11 de noviembre, sin embargo, media hora antes de las ocho, todos los profesores se reunieron en su sala especial para darle la despedida. A pesar de que él no había sido muy comunicativo con ellos, sabían que había sido un buen muchacho, respetuoso, que no generaba problemas, además, todos comprendían que, si él lograba publicar la información que estaba recopilando, Hogwarts tendría más prestigio todavía. No obstante, no todos se despedían con el mismo entusiasmo. Por ejemplo, Trelawney estaba más preocupada de estar conversando con la profesora Sinistra sobre los movimientos de los astros que presenció el día anterior. Severus estaba hablando con la profesora Sprout sobre unas plantas que necesitaría para la poción revitalizante.

Merlina dejó solo a Phil para que se entendiera con Dumbledore, y ella se dirigió a uno de los asientos. Sin embargo, fue atrapada por la maciza mano de Sprout.

— Merlina —le dijo, con expresión de tristeza. Snape se quedó callado — ¿ya se va tu novio?

Merlina sonrió, desconcertada.

— No es mi novio —corroboró. Snape hizo un ruido indefinido con la lengua —. Todos piensan lo mismo —miró fugazmente a Severus —, él, Philius Grace, es mi primo.

— ¡No me digas! Que todos nosotros ya estábamos pensando que hacían una linda pareja —se avergonzó Pomona.

—No importa, no es la única. Viví con él un tiempo, con sus padres, por eso somos tan apegados y nos llevamos bien.

_¡Toma esa, Snape!_, pensó, agradecida de poder aclarar las cosas frente a él, sin tener que explicárselas directamente, y lo menos que quería decirle, era _"No estés celoso, no te preocupes, nunca fue mi novio"_. Ante eso, lo más probable es que recibiera la respuesta _"¿Creíste que estaba celoso? Qué imaginativa eres, Cerdita Parlanchina. Simplemente no te soporto, por eso mi actitud. Adiós"_.

— Bueno, entonces iré a despedirme —dijo la profesora de botánica.

Snape miró de soslayo a Merlina, y luego se marchó tras la profesora. Ella, abrumada, se fue a sentar al final de la mesa, donde no había nadie.

— Merlina —dijo Dumbledore después de un rato, aproximándose con su primo —, te pido que acompañes al señor Grace a la salida.

— Es lo que pensaba hacer, por supuesto —corroboró Merlina, sonriendo.

Salieron juntos de la sala, cada uno llevando una maleta, pero ella la más liviana.

Bajaron hasta el vestíbulo, y Phil le dijo:

—Snape me estrechó la mano.

Merlina arqueó las cejas.

— ¿En serio?

—En serio. Por un momento pensé que podría haber estado poseído, pero me miró con la misma cara de odio de siempre.

Merlina asintió, pensativa.

— Ay... ¿Te acompaño hasta los carruajes?

—No, déjame aquí, yo sé llegar a Hogsmeade. De ahí me apareceré.

—Ah, de veras que tú puedes aparecerte... —Merlina hizo una mueca.

—No es gran cosa —la alentó Phil.

— Bueno... En fin —susurró Merlina —. Es una pena que te vayas...

Se abrazaron.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho... ¿Ahora con quién voy a conversar en el desayuno, cena, y almuerzo, de cosas asquerosas, ridiculeces y chiquilladas?

Phil le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Tienes a los chicos, recuérdalo.

Se dieron otro abrazo más, y luego Merlina le abrió la puerta. Una ráfaga de viento entró, despeinándolos a los dos.

—Cuando te cases con ese sujeto, avísame, ¿sí?

— ¡Phil! Por Merlín, no juegues... —soltó una risita nerviosa — Yo ya no me caso.

—Te apuesto cincuenta galeons a que terminan juntos.

—Te apuesto el doble a que te golpeo si vuelves a decir lo mismo.

Rieron por última vez. Merlina le dio una palmada en la espalda, y su primo salió del castillo. Ella cerró la puerta, y, al voltearse, se encontró con la sorpresa de que Snape bajaba la escalera del Vestíbulo.

Se miraron por unos segundos. Ella no fue capaz de mantener la vista. Agachó la cabeza, y pasó por su lado, pero lo más lejos que pudo.


	21. El falso unicornio

**Capítulo 21: El falso unicornio**

"

Las dos semanas restantes de noviembre se hicieron notar por las montañas de deberes que les dejaban los profesores a sus estudiantes y por la cantidad de ellos que llegaba a la enfermería a ir a buscar una poción tranquilizante. Y también, no se podía dejar de lado que Merlina no se había equivocado al pensar que, al marcharse su primo, las cosas con Snape volverían a estar como antes Sin embargo, no fue tan terrible como lo imaginó en sus momentos de superstición. Snape no resultó ser un come-gente, así que no tenía que porqué asustarse demasiado.

Sólo una tarde, Harry, Ron y Hermione, estuvieron libres, y pensaban ocuparla en ir a visitar a Hagrid a su cabaña. Merlina se quedó un tanto decepcionada. Tenía ganas de compartir con ellos.

— Pero si quieres puedes ir con nosotros —le dijo Harry, percatándose de la expresión de su cara.

—Sí... puede ser —caviló un poco. —Iré. No creo que se note mucho mi ausencia. ¿A las seis en el Vestíbulo?

Entonces, a esa hora quedaron en reunirse.

Merlina, sus horas de sueño, las durmió muy calentita en su cama, pero luego de levantarse, sintió que los pies se le congelaban aterradoramente. Se dio una ducha, con agua casi hirviendo, y se vistió con un pantalón de polar negro, más su infaltable jersey grueso, de color púrpura. Decidió, sólo por esa vez, reemplazar sus adoradas zapatillas por unas botas peludas y abrigadoras. Teniendo en cuenta también, de que su pelo largo no sería suficiente para protegerle la cabeza, se colocó un gorro mullido, y más encima, orejeras y mitones. Parecía árbol de Navidad con tantas cosas puestas.

Bajó al Vestíbulo, donde la esperaban sus amigos. No era la única que iba tan abrigada; ellos también parecían palitroques acolchados.

Descendieron por la ladera de poca inclinación hasta la cabaña del simpático semigigante. Hermione se sacó un guante, y tocó la puerta. Unos ladridos desesperados y de uñas contra la puerta, se escucharon.

— ¿Quién es? —Preguntó una voz atronadora — Apártate, Fang...

—Somos nosotros, y venimos con Merlina —anunciaron a coro.

Por la puerta se asomó una barbuda cara, sonriente.

— ¡Fantástico! Primera vez que me vienes a ver, Merlina —se hizo a un lado —. Adelante, pasen.

Adentro sí que estaba caluroso. Hagrid tenía la chimenea prendida, y parecía estar cocinando algo, porque había un suave olor a cebollín. El perro jabalinero de Hagrid se le lanzó a cada uno encima. Le lamió, de un solo lengüetazo, la cara a Merlina.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Hagrid? —preguntó la joven con interés, mirando la olla que estaba sobre uno de los fuegos de la cocina, luego de sacarse al perro de encima, desprenderse del gorro, las orejeras, y pasarse un pañuelo por la cara.

— Sopa de camarones. ¿Se quedan a cenar?

—Eh... bueno... —todos vacilaron. Merlina se encogió de hombros. Harry le hizo un disimulado gesto negativo, y ella comprendió el mensaje —. Oh, no, Hagrid, creo que los chicos están todavía muy atareados, y tú sabes que tengo que volver a mis labores de conserje.

Hagrid asintió con pesar.

—Lo sé, lo sé, bueno, ¿pero querrán un té?

—Yo sí.

Todos aceptaron luego de que Merlina dio la afirmativa.

Hagrid los acompañó, sentándose con ellos, y colocando al centro de la mesa una cesta llena de bollos caseros.

Merlina, sacó uno, sin alcanzar a ver la expresión de Ron, que era de asco. Intentó dar una mordida, pero los dientes se le quedaron atascados en la dura masa. Había dos opciones: o estaban añejos, o Hagrid no sabía cocinar.

Hermione vio lo que le pasaba a Merlina y fingió un ataque de tos. Hagrid la socorrió con unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda, mientras ella agarraba el bollo y se lo sacaba de los dientes dando arcadas y babeando. Hizo una súper arcada que logró aplacar. Hermione dejó de toser. Merlina alcanzó a tirar el bollo debajo de la mesa. Fang se acercó a recogerlo, y se lo tragó sin problemas.

Estuvieron un poco más de una hora con Hagrid. La conversación estuvo muy entretenida, sumando que no comieron nada, y sólo se bebieron el té, quedando con más hambre que en un principio.

Cuando estuvieron alejados de la cabaña, Hermione se dirigió a Merlina.

—Hagrid no tiene muy... eh, buenas... ¿cómo se puede decir? eh... dotes culinarias —explicó.

—Sí, de eso pude darme cuenta —replicó la joven, todavía con la sensación de tener un bollo rancio atascado entre los dientes.

— Imagínate la sopa de camarones —terció Ron con evidente asco.

Entraron al castillo, y fueron a un pasillo solitario a conversar para hacer la hora e ir a cenar.

"

Severus estaba buscando el informe de Longbottom, en su despacho. Estaba seguro que el muchacho idiota se lo había entregado: era tonto, pero jamás irresponsable. Eso había que reconocerlo. Abrió todos sus cajones y no lo encontró. ¿Lo habría dejado encima del escritorio del aula? Era lo más probable.

Abrió la puerta, pero antes de llegar a los diez centímetros, se quedó quieto. Alguien estaba en su sala, porque se apreciaba el titilar de una antorcha prendida. Los invasores conversaban en voz baja. Se oyó rechinar la puerta que daba al pasillo. Luego rechinó otra vez, y se cerró.

— ¡Por fin llegas! —reprochó con frialdad una voz. Severus estaba seguro que era de Draco Malfoy.

— Lo siento, tuve un percance. La vi salir de la cabaña de Hagrid con Potter, Weasley y la sangre sucia Granger.

La segunda voz podía calificarla como un muchacho, de Slytherin también, pero de sexto curso. No recordaba su nombre, pero era uno de los más inteligentes de la clase. En casi todo obtenía Extraordinarios. Hasta él reconocía haberlos puesto también, y no porque fuera alumno de su casa.

— ¿Pero, pudiste? —preguntó Draco, con tono amenazador.

— Claro que pude, pero te cobraré diez galeons más por el riesgo. Me podrían haber descubierto.

—Pero no lo hicieron. ¿Crabbe, Goyle?

—No me amenaces con tus grandotes amiguitos.

Pausa por unos segundos.

—Está bien, diez galeons más, pero en la sala común te los entregaré, porque acá no ando con dinero.

— Bien.

— Pero cuéntame, ¿hiciste todo lo que te pedí?

—Sí, Malfoy —contestó, exasperado —. Fui y transformé la roca más grande que encontré, en unicornio.

— ¿Cuánto durará el hechizo, más o menos?

— Siete horas mínimo; ocho, máximo.

—Perfecto. Vamos a ver qué hace la fanática de los animales ¿Seguro que nadie vio?

— No, pero ya te dije, me arriesgué, y no tanto a que me vieran, sino que tuve que adentrarme un poco al bosque para ocultarme. Ya sabes que hay de todo en ese lugar, y estaba oscureciendo.

—No me digas que le temes a la oscuridad —se burló Draco.

—No, pero a los seres que habitan ahí dentro, sí.

—Una última pregunta —dijo Draco — ¿realizaste el encantamiento para que aparezca cuando se asome por las ventanas?

—Sí, pero yo no entiendo cómo estás tan seguro de que esa va a ponerse a mirar por las ventanas a la mitad de la noche.

—Simplemente lo hará. Ya verás que mañana no estará. Y suponiendo que camine hasta las profundidades del Bosque Prohibido…

— ¿Quieres matarla?

—No, pero sí darle un escarmiento por ser sangre sucia. Si tuviera dignidad, se habría marchado sola.

Otra pausa más.

— Son cinco para las ocho, ¿podemos ir a comer? Me muero de hambre —era el de sexto.

—Sí. Vamos, muchachos.

La antorcha se apagó. En unos segundos, el aula quedó silenciosa. Severus abrió la puerta y observó si había alguien más. Pensó un poco, quedándose en el umbral. Estaba más seguro que nunca de que no se equivocaba. Hablaban de ella. ¿Debía hacer algo? Lo más probable es que no resultara el plan. Ella no saldría a mitad de la noche a buscar un unicornio, ¿o sí?

Se devolvió a su despacho, olvidándose de buscar el informe de Longbottom, sin saber si preocuparse o no.

"

Merlina se instaló en su asiento. Antes de haber ido a cenar, le dijo a los chicos que la esperaran, porque iría a cambiarse las botas por zapatillas, y a desprenderse del gorro, las orejeras y mitones, porque ya no volvería a salir a los jardines, menos en la noche.

Por la puerta trasera llegó Snape, y apenas la vio, no despegó los ojos de ella. Merlina se comenzó a poner colorada, porque conocía perfectamente la sensación que le causaba Snape cuando hacía eso; era única. Y no quiso mirarlo. Se atrevió a no hacerlo. Había tenido un día relativamente perfecto, y no quería llegar a mezclarlos con sus sentimientos. Apretó los ojos, y luego de que los abrió, vio mucho más borroso.

Cuando se paró, pudo percatarse que Snape también lo hizo, y por eso, tomó el camino largo, y pasó por entremedio de las mesas largas, hasta la puerta final, para comprobar si la seguía. Con temor miró hacia atrás. Para su alivio, ya no estaba.

Esperó a los muchachos en la puerta, para darles las buenas noches, y aguardó, como siempre, a que el Gran Comedor quedara desierto para echar una última sacudida al Vestíbulo, y apagar la araña de velas del techo.

Subió la gran escala con la vaga sensación de estar siendo vigilaba. Ella se paseaba todas las noches por el castillo, y jamás (excepto las primeras semanas de su llegada el año escolar pasado) había sentido miedo o algo por el estilo. Estaba acostumbrada a la presencia de Peeves, a los fantasmas, a los cuadros que roncaban, a las risitas burlonas de las armaduras, al batir de alas de las lechuzas en la noche; pero eso, era distinto. Encendió la luz de su varita y se puso a buscar si había alguien fuera de la cama a esa hora.

Caminó con cautela por todo el castillo durante tres horas. Debían ser ya cerca de las doce, y no supo en qué momento dejó de sentirse observada. Se relajó. Quizá fuera sólo su imaginación. No había nada que temer. Aunque ella no tenía miedo, sólo le incomodaba.

Terminó de subir los escalones que faltaban para el séptimo piso y se asomó a la ventana, que daba a los terrenos y al bosque prohibido. Las copas de los árboles se agitaban, y las nubes se arrejuntaban, para no tardar en formar lluvia. La cabaña de Hagrid no tenía luz en las ventanas, y tampoco por la chimenea salía humo. Debía estar durmiendo.

Abrió un poco la ventana para respirar el aire fresco, y apoyó el codo en el alfeizar. El lago estaba oscuro y tenebroso. De vez en cuando vio algún tentáculo del calamar gigante romper la superficie en silencio.

No supo cuanto tiempo exacto estuvo así, pero no deberían haber sido más de diez minutos, cuando algo rompió la tranquilidad. Fue hermoso: del límite del bosque prohibido vio salir un unicornio. Era grande, blanco... resplandecía en la oscuridad. Caminó un poco, con su suave andar majestuoso, y luego se agachó a arrancar algunas hierbas. Merlina se enderezó, hipnotizada por su belleza. Siempre había soñado con aproximarse a un unicornio, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad: en el Instituto de Salem no tenían mucha cercanía con los animales, salvo con los gatos, que le provocaban alergia. ¿Qué pasaría si fuera ahora la ocasión de poder acariciarlo? Nada. Ella merodeaba sola por el castillo, y si se ausentaba unos pocos minutos, nada ocurría, salvo que Peeves se pusiera a jugar con el borrador de un aula y dejara todo sucio con tiza.

Decidida, dio media vuelta y bajó a toda velocidad las escaleras para que no se le desapareciera el unicornio. De vez en cuando miraba por las ventanas de los distintos pisos para comprobar que siguiera allí.

"

Tamborileó los dedos, mirando de un lado a otro. Hacía veinte minutos que la había dejado de vigilar, sólo porque había resultado una amenaza: Merlina se había dado cuenta, y por poco le ilumina la cara con la varita. Si lo hubiese descubierto, habría sido capaz de decir que él planeaba su asesinato. Como siempre pensaba que estaba en su contra…

Transcurrió un minuto más, pensando. Miró el libro abierto que tenía al lado. Tenía un dibujo de una lechuza como marca de editorial. Lechuzas... Ella fue capaz de quedar colgando pies abajo para rescatar a una lechuza moribunda... ¿Acaso no sería capaz de salir a mitad de la noche a buscar a un unicornio, que era poco común, difícil de alcanzar, y con una belleza innegable? ¡¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido quitarle los ojos de encima? Se paró, lívido. Cogió su varita del escritorio y fue directo a buscar una ventana en el primer piso, para ver los terrenos aunque fuese y asegurarse de que no estuviera allí.

"

Llegó a las afueras del castillo, sin frío, porque la embargaba una emoción irrefrenable. Intentó caminar con sigilo, pero el brillo del unicornio la llamaba con urgencia. Cuando estuvo a un metro de él, estiró la mano para tocarlo, pero éste se corrió, mirándola juguetonamente.

— ¿No me dejarás que te acaricie? —susurró ella con deleite.

Se aproximó otro poco, pero el animal no cedió; parecía querer jugar. A la cuarta vez, se adentró un poco por los primeros árboles. Merlina no puso atención a eso.

— Oh, vamos, juro que no te haré daño —le dijo, como si pudiera entenderla.

El unicornio comenzó a correr, y Merlina lo siguió. De un momento a otro desapareció, entre los árboles.

— ¡Unicornio, lindo! —Llamó — ¿Dónde estás?

Miró a su alrededor. A la derecha, entre dos árboles, se veía el castillo, a la izquierda, una profundidad de árboles. Caminó derecho. No ponía atención en nada más que en su búsqueda.

— ¡No te haré na...AAAH!

Sintió un terrible dolor en el costado de la pantorrilla de la pierna derecha. Miró hacia abajo. Vio una cosa pequeña, pero alargada. Era una serpiente. La había mordido.

— ¡Maldita cosa! —le espetó, y la pateó, furiosa. La serpiente salió volando, y ella corriendo, con un tremendo dolor, antes que atacara otra vez.

Corrió hacia el noroeste, y logró ver un resplandor. Caminó más rápido. Era el unicornio. Olvidándose de su dolor, pero todavía sintiéndolo, corrió hacia el magnífico animal. Éste volvió a escapar, pero salió del bosque prohibido. Merlina se apresuró, antes de que volviera a correr, pero este simplemente cabalgó hacia un solitario árbol nudoso, separado de los otros árboles.

— ¡Espera! —le susurró, cojeando.

Hizo el esfuerzo por correr más rápido, y le resultó.

— ¡Te tengo! —dijo contenta, estirando los brazos para abrazarlo del cuello, pero no alcanzó. El animal se desintegró en cenizas y humo blanco.

Merlina buscó en aire palpando con las manos, inútilmente, mirando con ojos de pescado. No obstante, otra cosa la distrajo por segunda vez. El árbol que estaba ante ella se movió, como si se estuviera desperezando. Merlina miró lentamente hacia arriba, horrorizada.

No alcanzó siquiera a gritar. Con una enorme rama, el Sauce Boxeador, la golpeó en el estómago y la mandó tres metros más allá, girando por el aire y cayendo de bruces. Merlina se quedó sin respiración, y sintió como si se le hubiesen fracturado las costillas. Intentó arrastrarse, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar un centímetro, hubo otro ruido de ramas y al segundo sintió otro dolor en la pierna: el árbol le había clavado una rama en la otra pantorrilla. La joven, chilló, apenas, y débilmente se cubrió la cabeza con una mano.

¿Cómo había olvidado el Sauce Boxeador? ¿Por qué había seguido al estúpido unicornio?

Oyó más ruidos, y estaba segura que iba a volver a atacar. Presionó los ojos con fuerza. El veneno de la serpiente se extendía lenta y dolorosamente por su pierna derecha, las costillas le crujían sin siquiera moverse, y la otra pantorrilla le molestaba por la rama clavada. Dispuesta a sentir más dolor para quedar inconsciente, se mordió el labio, esperando el ataque, aterrada y sintiendo la muerte cerca.

Uno... dos... tres... Nada. Todo quedó en silencio, salvo por una respiración agitada, que no era la suya. Abrió los ojos. Veía todo como un manchón de grises y negros. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Alguien se arrodilló a su lado. La giraron despacio, para tenderla en el suelo, pero ella se quejó lastimeramente. Vio un rayo partir el cielo; luego, se oyó el trueno.

La tomaron en brazos, y ella volvió a gemir de dolor, obligándose por mantenerse consciente.

Las nubes chocaron, y comenzó a llover torrencialmente.

Quien la tomó en brazos, apuró el paso. Merlina sintió gotas de agua fría en su cara, y eso la ayudó a mantenerse despierta, aunque con los ojos cerrados.

Oyó el abrir de una puerta, luego el cerrar, los pasos en una escalera. Sintió primero calor, luego frío, como su hubiese llegado a un lugar húmedo. Abrir de otra puerta, cerrar. Abrir de otra más, cerrar. Pasos suaves sobre una alfombra, porque se escuchaban amortiguados.

Los brazos la depositaron en algo mullido y suave. Tocó. Era un sillón largo, porque a su izquierda sentía un respaldo.

Escuchó diferentes ruidos, más pasos, cajones abrirse, su respiración lenta, y la agitada de la persona. La luz se prendió potentemente, luego, se hizo sombra. Abrió los ojos con bastante esfuerzo. Todavía veía borroso, pero eso no le impidió distinguir a la persona que había acudido a su rescate. Era inconfundible.

—Yo... —susurró con voz ronca.

—No hables —le contestó él, pero no con esa típica frialdad. Se arrodilló a su lado y le colocó una almohada en la cabeza para que quedara más alta.

Merlina apretó otra vez los ojos. Las costillas le dolían ferozmente.

—Me... duele... mu-mucho —farfulló sin aliento, mientras él le pasaba un pañuelo húmedo por el rostro para sacarle el barro y la sangre de los raspones. Eso le animó un poco más.

Snape no contestó, parecía querer ahorrarse el discurso para cuando ella estuviera bien. Al menos era consciente de que ella no podría defenderse de los insultos que tal vez le pensaba dedicar.

Luego, sintió que le tomaba la cara.

— Abre la boca, por favor —le susurró.

Merlina abrió los ojos, y aunque estaba muy débil, no le impidió mirarlo con desconfianza. Tenía una botella pequeña en la mano.

—Dije la boca, no los ojos.

Merlina hizo caso, pero hasta la boca le costaba abrir.

Severus vació el contenido allí.

—Trágatelo todo —le ordenó.

Merlina hizo un gesto de asco, porque era la cosa más salada que había probado en su vida. Parecía sal concentrada.

— Es para que el veneno de la serpiente no se extienda por el resto de tu cuerpo —le explicó, siempre en el mismo susurro. Merlina tenía ganas de preguntarle cómo se había enterado de su mordedura, pero no valía la pena gastar aliento.

Y en efecto. Merlina se sintió un poco mejor. La vista volvió a su normalidad, y pudo ver con claridad la expresión vacía de Severus. No se veía ni triste, ni enojado. Parecía, más bien, concentrado.

— Partiré con tus piernas, luego con tus costillas —le dijo.

Merlina asintió. Severus se puso al lado de sus piernas.

—Intenta flexionar la derecha.

—Me duele...

—Si no lo haces, no podré sacarte el veneno.

Obedeció a regañadientes. Snape le levantó el pantalón. Merlina hizo la cabeza hacia un lado y vio que tenía una mancha negra, de tres centímetros de diámetro, con dos puntitos rojos al centro.

El profesor de Pociones extrajo una jeringa con una enorme aguja de una caja que tenía al lado.

— No pensarás clavarme eso, ¿verdad? —dejó escapar Merlina con evidente miedo en su voz. Se sentía un poco más capaz de hablar desde que el veneno se había estancado.

— ¿Le temes a una jeringa, y no a salir de noche? —preguntó Snape con reprobación, como diciendo "¿bromeas?"— Es la única manera. No hay otra—continuó—. Esto te extraerá hasta la última gota de veneno. No saca sangre, es especial, no es como la que utilizan los muggles.

Merlina aceptó la cruel verdad, y giró la cabeza, para no mirar.

Sintió una picazón en el lugar de la mordida. Luego de unos segundos, el dolor de la pierna se le pasó.

—Ya —avisó Snape. Le puso la jeringa ante sus ojos. Estaba hasta un cuarto llena de una sustancia negra y aguada.

Con la varita le hizo desaparecer los dos colmillos marcados, y le acomodó el pantalón.

—La otra; haz lo mismo.

Flexionó también la pierna. Tuvo que admitir que, lo que le hizo Snape a esa pierna, le dolió más. No le subió el pantalón de inmediato, sino que le arrancó la rama clavada, sin anestesia previa, o algo por el estilo. Merlina chilló, y todo el rato, porque luego le aplicó una poción que ardía montones para limpiarle la herida, que era profunda. Finalmente, también se la cerró mediante magia. Volvió a arrodillarse a su lado.

—Necesito que me ayudes a levantarte el jersey —le dijo, y más bajo de lo normal.

Las mejillas de Merlina se prendieron. Las piernas le temblaron, y eso que ya estaba curada.

— ¿Que... qué? —susurró, temerosa.

—Te fracturaste las costillas, ¿quieres que te cure, o no?

Merlina tragó saliva y asintió.

—Bien, entonces, intenta levantarte un poco.

Merlina, con ayuda de sus manos separó la espalda del sillón un par de centímetros. Snape llevó las manos a su jersey, y se lo subió suavemente, porque al más mínimo rose, Merlina chillaba.

Merlina estaba completamente avergonzada. Si en el verano estaba blanca, ahora debía estar peor. Y sus sostenes no eran muy bonitos. Snape, sin embargo, se lo subió hasta el límite de lo peligroso. La joven sospechó que él también se sentía incómodo, porque las manos le temblaban, y había un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Sus mandíbulas estaban apretadas. ¿Acaso querría decir algo y se lo estaba aguantando?

Merlina se dejó caer y volvió a chillar.

— ¡Debes tener cuidado! —la regañó Snape.

—Lo siento, pero soy yo la adolorida.

—Por lo mismo...

Merlina, angustiada se miró el abdomen, y para su sorpresa, no estaba blanca. Estaba morada. Se le desorbitaron los ojos.

—Intenta no gritar, necesito ver cuáles son las partes afectadas.

Merlina afirmó con la cabeza, con los labios fruncidos.

Snape comenzó a, básicamente, tocarla. Cada vez que lo hacía, a Merlina se le salían más los ojos del dolor. A la vez, también tenía cosquillas, porque su ganchuda nariz no estaba a más de cinco centímetros de su piel.

—Tienes cinco costillas rotas, si no me equivoco.

— ¿Porqué no me llevas dónde Madame Pomfrey?

— ¿Quieres ponerte en pie, y morirte del dolor primero, antes de llegar a la enfermería?

Merlina no dijo nada. Prefería mil veces estar ahí, con él.

Snape tomó su varita y se la puso en abdomen.

—Esto va a doler un poco, pero sólo son un par de segundos. Luego, quedarás bien.

Merlina se dedicaba a afirmar con la cabeza.

Snape movió los labios, sin pronunciar palabra. Merlina escuchó un crujido de sus propios huesos, y tuvo que soltar un grito desgarrador. En unos segundos, como había dicho Severus, pasó. Pero seguía morada.

— ¿No dijiste que iba a quedar bien? Me duele todavía.

—Sí, porque esa es la sangre agolpada, por supuesto. Me refería a que quedarías bien de las costillas. Ahora —dijo, y sacó un tarro azul brillante y lo abrió —, tengo que aplicarte esto.

— ¿Para qué es?

—Para que te alivie el dolor. El moretón se borrará solo. Quita tus manos.

Merlina, inconscientemente, en algún momento, se había puesto las manos en el vientre. No podía soportar estar con la ropa arremangada delante de Snape. Las volvió a poner a los costados.

Con su mano, Snape, sacó un poco de crema y se la aplicó en la piel. Merlina se sacudió.

— ¡Estate tranquila!

Merlina comenzó a reír.

—Me... da... cosquillas... —jadeó.

—Te aguantarás, entonces, sino te coso la boca.

Merlina se mordió una mano, desesperada. Estuvo tentada de golpear a Snape para defenderse, pero lo evitó.

— Ahora ponte hacia abajo —ordenó el profesor luego de unos segundos.

— ¿Para qué?

—Hazme caso, y de ahí te lo demuestro.

Merlina se dio vuelta, pero puso la cabeza de lado, mirando hacia Snape. Éste sacó la varita e hizo un encantamiento espejo. En el aire apareció una placa de vidrio, que parecía agua. Merlina abrió más los ojos. ¿Esa era su espalda? Estaba tan magullada como su abdomen. Llegaba a ser repugnante ese color.

—Ya veo —susurró.

Snape hizo lo mismo, pero esta vez Merlina se quedó tranquila. Le relajaba, aunque un par de veces tembló: Snape dos veces pasó la mano cerca de su cintura, y eso la debilitaba. Era uno de sus puntos más... especiales. Y, al pensarlo bien, no era necesario que le masajeara la cintura. El moretón estaba más arriba que eso. Pero daba lo mismo, quería que sus manos estuvieran en ella para siempre.

—Ya, puedes pararte.

Mientras Severus guardaba sus implementos de sanador exprés y los iba a dejar a un mueble, la joven se despegaba del sillón totalmente mareada. Se sentó. Todavía tenía la ropa un poco húmeda por la lluvia. Tenía hambre. ¿Qué hora sería?

Miró a Severus, quien cerraba una cómoda con llave. Luego se giró y fue hasta ella.

— ¿Qué te duele ahora?

— Nada, sólo que estoy un poco mareada. Me ocurre cuando estoy mucho rato acostada, despierta, y me levanto, lenta o rápidamente, da igual.

Snape le tomó un brazo.

—Vamos, yo te llevo a tu habitación.

—Tengo que seguir con el trabajo —dijo Merlina, parándose de golpe. Se tambaleó un poco. Severus le puso la otra mano en la espalda para que no se callera.

—Son las tres de la mañana, y acabas de sufrir un ataque.

Merlina bufó, luego se acordó de algo.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Cómo supiste que yo estaba... allá?

— ¿Qué importa cómo lo supe? —arqueó las cejas.

—Yo...—evitó su mirada. Otra vez se puso roja — Da igual.

—Vamos, te llevaré a tu cuarto. No puedes estar así. Tienes cara de estar a punto de desmayarte.

— Ya, pero déjame caminar sola.

Snape la soltó. Merlina se fue hacia un lado. La volvió a tomar del brazo, era imposible que caminara sola. Nadie dijo nada.

Salieron de su despacho y caminaron lentamente por los pasillos. Merlina no sabía qué decir. Snape parecía en otro mundo.

Subieron las escaleras... caminaron un poco más. Llegaron a la puerta de la oficina de Merlina.

— Si quieres, me dejas aquí —ofreció, nerviosa.

—Prefiero asegurarme a que llegues a tu cama a que te desmayes en el suelo y después me eches la culpa a mí.

Entraron al despacho, luego a su habitación. Snape prendió unas velas. La ayudó a sentarse en la cama.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Merlina, de todo corazón.

Él asintió. La miró unos segundos. Se alejó hasta la puerta. Se quedó dubitativo en el umbral. Se giró. Merlina no podía mirarlo.

— ¿Quieres saber cómo me enteré?

Los ojos de la chica ascendieron hasta él. Asintió.

—Mañana, después de clases, ve a mi oficina. Ahora, descansa. Buenas noches.

Merlina se quedó con más preguntas que antes. No tuvo fuerzas de cambiarse la ropa, y se quedó dormida así.


	22. Atravesando el hielo

**Capítulo 22: Atravesando el hielo**

"

Se despertó muy tarde al día siguiente. Jamás había pasado tanto de largo. Se saltó el desayuno y el almuerzo, así que estaba más hambrienta que león con diez estómagos. Todavía tenía un poco de dolor la espalda y en el abdomen, pero los moretones seguían igual que antes. Sólo sería cuestión de paciencia para que desaparecieran.

Lo ocurrido la noche anterior parecía más un sueño que realidad. Había estado más cerca que nunca de Severus, y de una manera completamente distinta, no como en los típicos encuentros embarazosos que tenían habitualmente, o cuando él la increpaba. ¡Qué ganas le habían dado de besarlo! Sin embargo, él no mostró ningún interés en eso, y aquello era deprimente. Aparte que ella había estado debilucha y mareada, y podría hasta haberlo vomitado. Eso sí que le habría causado enfado a él, y ella habría muerto de vergüenza. Habría corrido hasta la jeringa para haberse vuelto a inyectar el veneno de la serpiente.

Luego de levantarse, subió al despacho de Dumbledore, cerca de las dos, cuando todo el mundo estaba en clases. Tendría que explicarle lo que había pasado. Él no era tonto, así que se habría dado cuenta de sus dos ausencias en las comidas. Se aclaró la garganta antes de tocar. Nadie contestó. Asomó la cabeza, y la única presencia notable, era la del fénix de Dumbledore, Fawkes, que permanecía en su perchero, majestuosamente, con sus bellos colores rojo y dorado adornando sus suaves plumas.

Cerró la puerta y salió. Bajó dos pisos y, por mera casualidad, se encontró con el director.

— Buenos días, Merlina —saludó sonriendo —. Justo te estaba buscando.

—Y yo a usted, director —se sintió rara al llamarlo así, pero la ocasión lo requería —. Necesito hablarle.

— ¿Es sobre tus ausencias?

—Sí, y quería pedirle disculpas. La verdad es que ayer no cumplí con casi nada. Tuve un pequeño problema... que no es tan pequeño, y se lo tengo que decir.

— No tienes nada que contarme, ya estoy enterado.

—Sí, mire... —comenzó Merlina, pero se calló, sorprendida — ¿Snape le contó?

—Exactamente. Fue hoy en la mañana exclusivamente a excusarte.

La joven sonrió involuntariamente.

— ¿Fue... y le contó?

—Sí —Albus le sonrió afablemente con sus intensos ojos azules. Merlina tuvo la impresión de que él sabía lo que estaba pensando… y sintiendo.

— ¿Todo?

—Todo.

— ¿Y le reveló cómo se enteró?

—Bueno, en ese sentido fue más claro: me dijo que te había dicho a ti que fueras después de las clases a su despacho, así que no era necesario que te lo contara yo.

—Ah... bueno. Entonces ¿no tengo baja de sueldo?

—Por supuesto que no. Menos por lo que me contó Severus. Después te enterarás.

— ¿Soy yo la afectada y tengo que saber de los últimos?

— Yo sólo respeto las peticiones, Merlina —explicó Dumbledore, mirándola por sobre sus lentes de medialuna.

—Si tú lo dices...

— ¿Ya no soy "usted"?

—Ahora que sé que estoy disculpada, vuelvo a la normalidad —sonrió.

—Bien, ahora quedamos claros. Te aconsejo que vayas a comer. Estás terriblemente pálida y demacrada. Y créeme, que si puedo, me ahorro esos comentarios.

Merlina hizo caso de inmediato. Voló prácticamente a las cocinas, y comió como una verdadera cerda, aunque no sólo cosas basura, sino que muchísimas ensaladas; su cuerpo le exigía comida saludable. Fue como revivir otra vez. Con el hechizo espejo comprobaba de vez en cuando si le volvía el color a la piel. Al menos, no tenía ojeras y volvió a su blancura normal.

Pasó todo resto del tiempo en las cocinas, y no se sintió culpable. Tenía derecho a recuperar energías, con mayor razón antes de ver a Snape e intentar defenderse, porque seguramente terminarían peleando. Lo más probables es que la comenzara a decir _"Tan tonta como siempre… buscando unicornios a mitad de la noche…"_

Llegó sólo un minuto después de las seis. Se sintió con la responsabilidad de llamar a la puerta y no entrar así como así.

— Pasa —anunció la voz de Snape de manera cortante.

— ¿Otra vez revisando trabajos? —le preguntó cuando lo vio con los ojos clavados en un informe.

—Sólo el de Longbottom —replicó dejando la pluma a un lado y tapando el tintero.

Merlina se acercó lentamente.

— ¿Me puedo sentar?

—Sí.

Se acomodó y entrelazó las manos.

—Mira —comenzó Merlina —, antes de que comiences a criticar mi actitud estúpida... déjame hablar a mí —dijo. Snape se apoyó en su escritorio, como si tuviera que escuchar una conversación muy aburrida—. Sé que fui tonta, lo reconozco. Vi al unicornio y... no sé, era maravilloso, lo juro —Merlina recordó la sensación que le provocó —. Era como estar hipnotizada..., aunque no voy a negar que adore a los unicornios. Sentí ganas de verlo más de cerca. Jamás pensé que me fuera a morder una serpiente, ni que iba a ser golpeada por el Sauce Boxeador. De hecho, se me había olvidado su existencia. Menos me imaginé que los unicornios desaparecían. Eso no lo sabía.

Las comisuras de los labios de Snape se curvaron un poco hacia arriba.

—Eso fue porque no era un verdadero unicornio —contestó éste con satisfacción.

Merlina se sintió como una estúpida.

— ¿Cómo que no era de verdad?

Snape miró el escritorio, tomó una pluma y comenzó a girarla entre sus dedos. Parecía no querer hablar.

— Mira — Merlina le tomó la mano y le arrebató la pluma —, yo vine a enterarme de cómo supiste lo de mi ataque, no a perder el tiempo.

La cara de Snape pasó a enojo. Merlina se encogió de inmediato.

—No te invité a mi despacho a...

—Lo siento, lo siento —se adelantó Merlina —. Por favor, cuéntame.

Severus respiró profundo.

—Ayer escuché hablar a Draco con otro alumno de Slytherin —comenzó —. Decían algo de haber transformado una roca en un unicornio, y que con eso atraerían a alguien. Luego mencionaron a Potter con sus amigos y que tú ibas con ellos. En resumen, querían hacerte daño. No sé qué más te puedo decir.

— Tú te enteraste, ¿no?

—Es lo que te acabo de decir.

— Claro, ¿y no me fuiste a avisar?

Severus abrió la boca unos segundos, sin pronunciar palabra.

— No estaba cien por ciento seguro que fueras tú —contestó al fin.

— Pero podrías haberme dicho, de todas maneras.

— ¡Un momento! —dijo Severus, comenzando a enojarse de verdad — Te estuve vigilando por un montón de tiempo...

— ¿Tú eras el que me estaba siguiendo, entonces?

—Sí, y no me interrumpas. Te vigilé por un montón de tiempo para actuar si es que se te ocurría salir, y jamás hiciste algo sospechoso, así que decidí volver a mi despacho. Luego —su voz se volvió rara. Merlina no la pudo definir. Decir que era de tristeza, era como afirmar que ella era una princesa —, presentí que algo podía estar mal..., me acordé que se te ocurrió intentar suicidarte por una lechuza —Merlina se sintió avergonzada —, y pensé que, realmente, podías bajar. Así que me devolví. Miré por la ventana y te vi en el borde del bosque siguiendo al unicornio; un segundo más tarde, desapareciste. Ahí, salí corriendo, y ya no estabas. Me adentré al bosque, pero solo por la orilla; te busqué... escuché tu voz en un momento, y luego decidí salir. Vi como volabas por los aires. Traté de hacer lo que pude, antes que el árbol te matara a golpes, así que no me juzgues "por no haberte avisado" —las últimas palabras las dijo tan marcadas, que Merlina se sintió culpable.

De cualquier manera, no podía ignorar su corazón, que le latía con fuerza, y los mismos nervios de siempre al estar ahí.

—Eso es todo —dijo Snape, y se paró.

—Espera —le dijo Merlina, y fue tras él. Iba dispuesta a darle aunque fuese un beso en la mejilla, pero cuando se giró a Mirarla, sus agallas quedaron reducidas a polvo. Se acercó a él de todas maneras, y le puso una mano en el brazo izquierdo con suavidad— Ayer no estaba muy consciente y no te di las gracias como debía. Ahora, lo reitero: Mil gracias... me salvaste la vida.

Con unas ganas de llorar tremendas, se fue de allí. ¡Qué tonta era! Si ella le gustara a Snape se habrían besado ayer mismo, o por último, en ese instante. Tuvieron miles de oportunidades, tenía que aceptarlo... Pero no podría olvidarse de él. Tendría que hacer lo posible para sobrevivir el resto del año, y las próximas vacaciones, se inscribiría a terapia intensiva para olvidarlo.

El último encuentro más cercano que tuvo con él, fue en el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Ella estaba dentro de las gradas, mirando oculta el partido de Quidditch. No tenía muchas ganas de celebrar con nadie los goles de los leones.

—Que escondida estás —le dijo una voz fría a su lado.

Merlina evitó la mirada de Severus, y apenas contestó un "Sí".

— ¿Cómo están tus moretones?

— Bien… algo rojos. Me duelen mucho menos.

Snape asintió, satisfecho. Luego de observarla unos segundos, se retiró.

¿Por qué diablos no le había dicho algo más? ¿Por qué tenía que tener tan poca confianza en sí misma? No podía negar que, Craig, había tenido mucha culpa de ello.

"

Llegó el mes de diciembre con una oleada de nieve. A esas alturas, Merlina ya estaba completamente sana, sin ningún rasguño en su cuerpo, y lo ocurrido aquella noche con el unicornio de mentira, había quedado sólo entre Severus, Albus, y ella. Draco y sus amigos quedaron de piedra cuando la vieron, a la hora de la cena del mismo día en que Severus le narró lo ocurrido, sana (aparentemente), como si nunca le hubiese pasado nada.

La primera semana nevó completa, y se suspendieron las clases de botánica y la de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas. Merlina estaba más atareada que nunca prendiendo fuegos de un lado a otro, y cada vez que lo hacía salía despedida, cubriéndose la cabeza, como si temiera que fuera a estallar. Cada vez que lo hacía, los estudiantes la imitaban burlonamente. La segunda semana, dejó de nevar, y se formó una gran pista de hielo en lo que antes era lago. En el preciso momento en que pensaba que le gustaría patinar, en un día sábado, llegaron todos muy abrigados, como esquimales, y encantaban sus zapatos para deslizarse por el hielo.

— ¡Hola! —dijeron unas alegres voces a su lado, sacándola de su envidia momentánea.

— ¡Hola, chicos! —una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara —Ya los extrañaba.

—Sí, bueno, te vimos y no pudimos evitar pasar a saludarte —dijo Ginny.

— Muchas gracias. No me interrumpieron de nada, sólo miraba por la ventana. ¿Dónde van, que están tan abrigados?

—Vamos a patinar.

— ¿En serio? ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? —le entusiasmaba la idea de deslizarse libremente por el hielo.

—Si te dejan, por supuesto —dijo Harry.

—Excelente... Espérenme abajo. Le preguntaré a Albus, me abrigo, y bajo. Y aunque no me deje, iré, porque hace años que no patino.

Los muchachos siguieron por su camino, y Merlina hizo esas dos cosas en cinco minutos. Dumbledore le dio permiso, sin dudarlo. Estaba más que feliz. Corrió a ponerse su chaqueta esponjosa, y salió corriendo nuevamente. A mitad de camino chocó con Snape.

— ¿Dónde vas? —le preguntó, curioso, mirándole la chaqueta.

— ¡A patinar! — le contestó, sin parar de correr, y sin importarle su intromisión.

Snape dio media vuelta, y fue tras ella, rodando los ojos y gruñendo.

— ¡Llegué! ¿Vamos?

— ¡Sí!

Los cinco encantaron sus botines para que se pudieran deslizar con facilidad. El lago, que era grande, se había hecho algo chica. Estaban casi todos los estudiantes. Ella era la única ridícula del personal, ya mayorcita, que estaba allí.

Era fabulosa la sensación de estar sobre el hielo. Con el viento en la cara, era como volar. De vez en cuando se tomaba del brazo de Ginny o Hermione, y patinaban un rato juntas. Hicieron un par de rondas también. Era divertidísimo.

Divisó al grupito de Draco Malfoy en un momento, patinando en un rincón. Pansy Parkinson chillaba como loca por la emoción. Draco miró a Merlina. Merlina arqueó las cejas. Draco fue donde Pansy y le susurró algo al oído. Ella sonrió con malicia.

—El puerco de Malfoy no para de hablar de mí, ¿eh? —dijo a Ginny.

—No le hagas caso.

—Eso intento.

Se soltó de su brazo y patinaron a distancia.

—Daré la vuelta completa —dijo Merlina —. Trataré de hacer record.

Hermione rió. Ella salió como un rayo, y comenzó a patinar por alrededor. Dio la vuelta sin problemas, pero no tenía reloj, así que no calculó el tiempo. Iría a decirles a los chicos que le tomaran el tiempo. Patinó hacia el medio, pero antes de que los alcanzara, recibió un fuerte empujón en el costado, y se precipitó hacia abajo. Por un momento pensó que quedaría sobre el hielo, pero lo atravesó directamente. Debía de estar justo en la parte débil.

Esa fue una sensación mucho peor que una fractura de costillas, o una rama enterrada en la pierna. El frío del agua era inexplicable. Antes de hundirse por el peso de la ropa, escuchó gritos por todos lados, y una que otra carcajada. Trató de agarrarse del hielo, y divisó cómo salían de la pista, creyendo que se iba a trisar. Se resbaló, y volvió a hundirse. Sabía nadar perfectamente, pero el frío calador de huesos le quitaba la fuerza y la paralizaba. Al tercer intento de salir, vio a Snape ante ella, quien le agarró los brazos, y la sacó con bastante dificultad, porque la chaqueta, las botas, y toda la ropa, pesaba un octavo de su peso, o aproximado.

Se abrazó a Snape. Necesitaba calor. Snape se separó de ella con brusquedad, y trató de hacerla caminar.

—No... —Susurró y volvió abrazarlo — Tengo mucho frío...

—No puedo ayudarte si no me sueltas. Me estoy entumiendo yo también.

Merlina hizo todo el esfuerzo del mundo para caminar sin abrazar al hombre. Snape la tiraba del brazo. La mayoría la miraba con preocupación, habían cesado las burlas. Merlina se miró una mano: estaba completamente morada. ¿No era su color favorito? ¡Qué ironía!

— ¡Parkinson, vaya donde el director inmediatamente! —le espetó Snape a la chica, borrándole la sonrisa de la cara de dogo.

A Merlina se le hizo eterno el camino a las puertas del castillo y creyó que el cerebro se le estaba congelando. La cabeza le palpitaba

—No sé... —susurró —porqué siempre... apareces en los momentos... menos oportunos...

—Cuando sales del colegio, representa peligro. Vamos, haz un último esfuerzo, falta poco.

Snape le pasó un brazo por el hombro cuando llegaron al vestíbulo —a todo esto, Pansy ya había desaparecido, antes que ellos, por la escalera — y con el otro la afirmó una mano, como si eso fuera suficiente para hacerla entrar en calor.

Fueron hasta su despacho. Snape apuntó la chimenea y le prendió fuego. Colocó a Merlina en frente de la chimenea.

— Alé… aléjame del fuego —rogó e intentó correrse, pero las piernas no le respondían.

— No, quédate aquí — Snape la afirmó por los hombros — ¿cómo quieres entrar en calor?

— Me puedo in… incendiar —balbuceó con los dientes apretados.

— No lo harás, porque estás empapada —la voz de Snape sonó comprensiva —. Entonces, ven.

La ayudó a sentarse en la butaca que estaba junto al fuego y se arrodilló junto a ella tomándole una mano y mirándola ceñudo.

— ¿Estás mejor?

Merlina asintió. Apenas sentía la mano de Severus, pero eso la había hecho relajarse, y sentir el calor más sabroso de su vida. El calor del fuego la había llenado. No quería salir de allí. No era tan terrible, después de todo.

Snape le soltó la mano y comenzó a desabrocharle la chaqueta, que se la sacó a duras penas, ya que ella no podía mover los brazos porque los tenía completamente dormidos. La chaqueta todavía estilaba.

— ¡Esto pesa como cinco kilos! —exclamó, asombrado, y la colgó en una percha. Luego le quitó los botines, y los dejó al lado del fuego.

Merlina no podía contestar donde le castañeaban los dientes.

Snape apuntó a la joven con la varita y comenzó a lanzarle chorros de aire caliente para ayudar a que se secara. Merlina poco a poco se sentía mejor, pero la cabeza le dolía.

— A ti no se te puede dejar sola —le expresó Snape, apuntándole la espalda.

— Ti-tienes u-un sexto se-sentido —tartamudeó, todavía con frío, y era tanto eso, que ni siquiera sentía nervios.

— Bien. Ahora estás más seca —guardó su varita —. Te llevaré donde Madam Pomfrey.

La ayudó otra vez a caminar tomándole una mano, pero esta vez se demoraron más en llegar al destino. La enfermería quedaba mucho más lejos. Merlina se sentía tan cómoda a su lado, con un brazo de él sobre sus hombros, en su calor, oyendo su respiración tan cerca de la de ella… Pero él no mostraba tener intenciones siquiera de abrazarla…

— Buenos días, profesor Sn... ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a la señorita Morgan?

Ya habían llegado a la enfermería. Pomfrey estaba ordenando el botiquín.

—Cayó al agua del lago. Está entumida — contestó Severus soltándola.

—Pobre chica —comentó, y se aproximó con una manta. Se la tiró encima — Siempre he dicho que es mala idea patinar en el lago.

—Me e-empuja-jaron —se defendió Merlina, dirigiéndole una mirada de enojo a Severus.

— De todas formas... vamos. No se preocupe, profesor. Pasará mínimo unos cuatro días en cama; de seguro agarraste un resfriado.

Snape se fue, y a Merlina le pasaron un pijama seco y cómodo para que se lo cambiara. Poppy la obligó a acostarse y le dio un vaso de poción Pepperup para intentar prevenirle la gripe.

"

Merlina no pasó cuatro días en cama, sino que una semana completa. En un momento de cansancio le habría encantado estar allí, tapada, recibiendo cuidados, pero se sentía con energías, aunque los estornudos y los mocos le salían como si fuera una fábrica de eso, y Pomfrey era extremadamente rigurosa con el cuidado de los enfermos.

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione la visitaron toda la semana, y no hubo día en que no le llevaran algún regalo. Podía ser una tarjeta, un pastel robado de la cocina o una buena noticia, como por ejemplo, el que Dumbledore le haya restado cuarenta puntos más a Slytherin por el empujón que le propinó Pansy. Si Pomfrey se lo hubiese permitido, habría bailado para celebrarlo.

Al octavo día la dejaron marchar, en la mañana.

No se dedicó a dormir, en su habitación, pero sí, a pensar. Snape era su ángel. ¿O era un demonio? No lo comprendía. Cinco veces la había rescatado de situaciones peligrosas (en la lechucería el año anterior, del secuestro de Craig, cuando Malfoy la encantó, el unicornio y ahora lo del lago, sin contar que la había sacado de apuros como cuando se vio envuelta en una pelea de mocosos), y luego la ignoraba completamente. Ya no sabía qué creer. Hermione y Ginny la habían ido a visitar un día, solas, y abordaron aquel tema. Estaban más obstinadas que nunca acerca de que Snape la quería. No había tardado ni un minuto en llegar a su lado, y la había sacado del agua. No podían dejar de lado que la había seguido hasta los terrenos para vigilarla exclusivamente a ella, y rescatarla de algo si era necesario.

¿Tanto le odiaba Draco Malfoy? Se atrevía a pensar que estaba agradecida de eso en parte. Gracias a él había estado más cerca de Severus, y lo había logrado abrazar, aunque no lo disfrutara plenamente. Pero también le confundía. En ninguno de los siete días la había ido a visitar, ni siquiera para decirle un _"Mejórate Cerdita Parlanchina, adiós"_. ¿Debía actuar, declarársele? No... No podía. Cada vez que la miraba, ella se derretía y se le quitaban las fuerzas de hablarle. Las corrientes eléctricas en su cuerpo se hacían constante, y la hacían tartamudear. Pero lo único que le quedaba por reconocer a ella era que... lo amaba. Ya no le gustaba solamente, y no era una obsesión, podía distinguir eso. Pero como ya lo había pensado antes, tenía miedo a equivocarse. Se había cegado con Craig, creyendo que era el mejor amigo del mundo, y había resultado un psicópata sexomaníaco. Quizá, Snape, fuera todo lo contrario. Tal vez, no era tan cruel y desinteresado como se veía. Bueno, eso estaba claro, porque la había salvado, sin dudarlo nunca.

— En fin... Eso no quita el hecho de que no haya trabajado durante una semana —dijo. Se levantó de su cama con pesar, y se fue de allí. Iría donde Dumbledore. Tenían que conversar acerca de horas extras, o algo por el estilo, porque no quería perder dinero de su salario.

Caminó sin apuros. Se suponía que era su horario libre.

A mitad de camino se encontró de frentón con Malfoy. Éste la miró como si fuera mierda en su zapato.

— Córrete —le dijo Merlina, sin dejarse intimidar.

— Claro —se hizo a un lado —, pero yo que tú no me quedaría tranquilo. Hay una broma esperando por ti.

Merlina se dio vuelta y le hizo un gesto grosero.

—Haz lo que quieras, Malfoy. No te tengo miedo. Me has tratado de matar dos veces, y todavía no has logrado tu propósito. Yo que tú, no pierdo el tiempo.

Draco rió con descaro y se marchó con sus dos gorilas, o al menos, eso fue lo que pareció, porque desaparecieron al doblar una esquina.

Merlina continuó con su camino, y chocó con más personas, pero al menos, eran agradables.

— Merlina —dijo Ron. Estaba con Harry, y ambos parecían preocupados.

— ¿Qué les pasa?

—Draco te tiene una trampa.

— Ah, sí —dijo Merlina, sin darle importancia —. No se preocupen. Me lo acaba de decir hace un rato, lo escuché de su propia boca.

— ¿Y te dijo que era? —preguntó Harry.

—No, ¿lo saben ustedes?

—Tampoco, sólo le oímos decir que te tenía una trampa, nada más.

—No te preocupes, Ron. Ni tú, Harry. No sé qué puede ser más grave... olvídenlo. Tengo que ir hablar con Dumbledore. Los veo en el almuerzo.

Subió los pisos que le quedaban.

—Pepitas de maravilla —dijo a la gárgola, y esta se hizo a un lado.

Subió por la escalera de caracol, e iba entrar, porque la puerta estaba entreabierta, pero algo la detuvo. Se acercó con lentitud y, por el resquicio de la puerta, vio a Severus sentado en la silla, frente a Albus. Ambos tenían cara de preocupación, aunque Merlina sólo alcanzaba a ver un poco la del director. Se corrió hacia un lado, porque los rayos X de Dumbledore podrían descubrirla, y prefirió escuchar.


	23. En el armario de la limpieza

**Capítulo 23: En el armario de la limpieza **

"

—... opinas tú, Severus? —la voz de Dumbledore sonaba insistente y burlesca a la vez, como si quisiera ponerlo en un aprieto.

— No lo sé —contestó él, secamente, pero desafiante. — Filch también hacía bien el trabajo cuando estaba aquí.

— Tú lo has dicho, HACÍA bien su trabajo. Hay que tomar en cuenta que los años le han ganado.

— A él lo conocemos de más tiempo.

— ¿Quieres que ella se vaya? —Merlina, que no podía ver las caras, por el tono de voz, supuso que lo había dicho con una sonrisa.

— Yo no he dicho eso, pero... podría haber otra manera, para no despedirla.

— ¿Cómo que compartieran el puesto?

— Podría ser.

— Tú consideras a Filch un buen conserje, ¿no?

— Eh... sí, se puede decir que sí.

— ¿Y a Merlina?

Merlina aguzó más el oído al escuchar su nombre, aunque las voces salían con perfecta claridad.

— No es mala.

— ¿Es buena, entonces?

—No del todo.

— ¿Por qué te esfuerzas en engañarte, Severus? — le reprochó.

— ¿Qué me esfuerzo en engañarme? ¿Puedo saber a qué se refiere con eso, exactamente, director? — la voz del profesor de Pociones sonó evidentemente irritada.

—Tú sabes a qué me refiero, Severus.

—No, no lo sé, Albus.

—Sabes perfectamente que me refiero a que a ti sí te importa que se vaya Merlina. ¿Para qué quieres que vuelva Filch entonces?

—No he dicho ni lo uno ni lo otro, director —farfulló entre dientes, esforzándose por mantener el respeto acentuando la palabra "director". Merlina miró el suelo, atenta a cada palabra —. Me da igual si vuelve Filch, me da igual si se queda Morgan —la chica frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué significan, entonces, aquellas veces en que las has sacado de apuros? ¿Rescatarla del Sauce Boxeador? ¿Sacarla del hielo?

— ¿Habría sido indicado que yo no hiciera nada cuando sabía lo que iba a ocurrirle? Si usted me hubiese advertido a que no me entrometiera en las cosas de Morgan, yo no habría hecho nada de eso.

— Cuando fue a patinar, la seguiste por tu cuenta. Eso no representaba peligro.

— Yo ya le dije a ella que, cuando está en el exterior del castillo es peligroso. Usted la conoce. Es despistada, es atarantada, es…

—Creo —lo interrumpió Dumbledore, fastidiado —, entonces, que he estado imaginándome cosas. Me equivoqué. Qué decepción, ¿no? Es bastante triste cuando uno hace suposiciones y resultan ser falsas…

Severus no contestó.

— ¿Por qué no haces algo? Deberías intentar algo. No has hecho nada visible. ¿Por qué no le dices que…? —comenzó nuevamente el director, rápidamente, sonando apenado y abatido, como rogándole.

— ¿Cuándo le llegó la carta, señor director? —interrumpió Severus, tratando de sonar lo menos cortante posible, pero se notaba a leguas que él no deseaba contestar ninguna de las preguntas hechas.

Merlina sintió tristeza mezclada con rabia y controló el impulso de entrar por la puerta.

— Hoy, en la mañana solamente.

— Y Filch decía que quiere recuperar su puesto de conserje, ¿no?

— Sí, pero más lo interpreté como que era necesario. Filch es viejo, es squib, y algo ignorante, por lo tanto no lo aceptarían en ningún otro trabajo. Así que parecía desesperado a encontrar algo.

— Pero Morgan debe enterarse, de todas maneras —el enojo de Merlina se aflojó al oír ese comentario tan justo de parte de Snape.

—Jamás he pensado en hacer las cosas a sus espaldas, pero me pareció oportuno preguntarte a ti.

Silencio.

— No importa. Pensaré mejor las cosas, pero creo, que hasta ahora, Filch podría quedarse como ayudante de los profesores, y que Merlina continúe con sus paseos nocturnos y la limpieza mínima. Ella es joven y puede hacer las cosas perfectamente, y con magia, mejor.

— Claro, como usted prefiera.

—Bueno, eso era, Severus, puedes marcharte.

Hubo un movimiento de sillas. Merlina se echó hacia atrás y se puso cerca de la escalera. Severus salió, y antes de que dijera algo, ella se puso un dedo en los labios para que no hablara. Él la miró sin comprender y cerró la puerta tras él.

— ¿Es verdad que me van a cambiar por Filch? —susurró Merlina, ceñuda.

Snape esbozó una sonrisa, desconcertado, y no le contestó. Bajó la escalera. Merlina lo siguió, aún con la uniceja. Salieron de allí, cerrándose la gárgola tras ellos.

— ¿Es verdad? —volvió a preguntar ella, con violencia, dando tumbos para alcanzar a Severus.

— ¿Desde cuándo escuchas conversaciones ajenas detrás de las puertas? Eso es de mala educación.

— Evita ese tono sarcástico —dijo entre dientes, pero luego los aflojó, afligida—. Por favor, necesito saberlo...

—No lo sé, Morgan, no lo sé... —contestó Severus, con voz cansina, sin mirarla, y sin detenerse para escucharla con tranquilidad.

—Pero tú, ¿qué piensas? ¡Ah, de veras que no te importo! —agregó con una sonrisa falsa. Él la fulminó con la mirada, pero Merlina lo ignoró, y volvió a poner semblante serio—. Deberías haberle dicho a Dumbledore que sé hacer bien mi trabajo... Además a los estudiantes no le gustará, te lo aseguro porque, no es que me crea el cuento, pero sé que caigo mucho mejor que Filch, eso lo puedo apostar, porque todos dicen que soy...

—Y aquí viene un discurso de Cerdita Parlanchina... —susurró Snape, sin parar de caminar. Bajaron una escalera. Merlina daba tumbos porque él caminaba rápido para evitarla.

—…eficiente en lo que hago, aunque tú no lo admitas... Yo tengo magia, como dijo Dumbledore; él es un squib, es cascarrabias, se queja por todo, y lo más probable es que termine más herido que yo...

"

Dos muchachos estaban agazapados tras una estatua. Vieron cómo Snape aparecía, agobiado, junto con la cotorra de Merlina Morgan, bajando de una escalera. Doblaron, dándoles la espalda, y caminando derecho por el pasillo.

—Va con Snape.

—No importa. Últimamente se ha portado raro con nosotros, y todavía no le perdono lo de Pansy. Cuando yo te diga "ya", lanzas el encantamiento, Boris —dijo Malfoy al muchacho inteligente, de sexto curso, que tenía una cara extremadamente cuadrada y ojos hundidos. Era tan alto como él.

— Bien.

— Ya —susurró el rubio cuando los dos susodichos estuvieron a la mitad del corredor.

Boris movió la varita, pero al parecer no resultó lo que quería hacer, porque miró a Malfoy con desesperación.

— ¡No salió, necesito tu ayuda! Es un hechizo bastante complicado...

— ¿Por qué no me avisaste? ¡Oh! Un momento, observa, el piso se está hundiendo...

Miraron hacia Snape y Merlina.

"

—... sabes que soy buena, tienes que aceptarlo; no es mi culpa que los de Slytherin sean tan desordenados, desobedientes y me odien por las bromas que te gasté el año pasado, sin contar que tú también me contestabas y... —se quedó callada, y se detuvo en seco. Snape hizo lo mismo.

Ambos se miraron los pies. Sentían como si el piso fuera arena movediza. Luego, el suelo, o al menos la parte en donde estaban parados, tembló.

— ¡Ah! —gritó Merlina.

Otro sacudón fuerte, y se precipitaron hacia abajo.

Todo se volvió oscuro, y cayeron... cayeron... Tocaron suelo. Pareció como si hubiesen entrado en una especie de pensadero, porque cayeron de pie, sin hacerse ningún tipo de daño. Merlina no veía nada, pero podía sentir un concentrado olor a polvo.

— Cof-cof —tosió, con la mano en la boca. Se echó hacia atrás, y chocó con algo, en el suelo. Casi se derrumbó — ¡Aaah! ¿Snape? ¿Snape, estás?

— Sí, estoy acá —contestó el hombre, muy cerca de ella, con voz de "Qué diablos…" — ¡Lumos!

La varita de Snape se prendió e iluminó el lugar. Era un armario grande, lleno de objetos de limpieza. Merlina había tropezado con unos baldes. No había ninguna ventana, por eso estaba tan lúgubre.

— ¿Qué demonios ocurrió? —preguntó Merlina, aproximándose a él, también iluminando el sector con la varita. Era un cuarto de no más de dos por dos metros — ¿Habrá sido Peeves?

— No, los Poltergeist no hacen magia…—respondió, exasperado— No sé qué ocurrió, tal vez encantaron esa parte del suelo..., pero no importa, luego averiguamos, salgamos.

Fueron hasta la puerta, y Snape giró el pomo. No se abría. Tiró y tiró: nada.

— Déjame a mí —dijo Merlina, sin perder la calma, pero completamente consciente que ella menos iba a poder. Giró el picaporte con todas sus fuerzas, pero no cedió.

—Apártate —Merlina se hizo a un lado, y Snape lanzó tres hechizos, en orden consecutivo. Ninguno sirvió para abrir la puerta.

— Un momento, tengo las llaves en el bolsillo —dijo Merlina. Con un conjuro supo cuál era la llave, y contenta, la introdujo. Pero no giró — ¡Estamos atrapados! ¡La puerta sólo se puede abrir por fuera!—gritó.

— ¡Tranquila! Quizá pueda alguien sacarnos. No pierdas la calma —pero Snape tampoco estaba tan calmado.

Merlina, abatida, se sentó sobre uno de los cubos, y puso la cabeza en las rodillas. Por lógica, ella debiera ser la pacienzuda, la del buen ánimo, la optimista, y Snape el idiota, pero en esos momentos era todo al revés.

—Tengo hambre...

— ¡Ahí está! Mira, pronto saldrán a almorzar todos —dijo Snape con presteza—, ahí podremos gritar para pedir ayuda; o tú podrás gritar, no dudo en que tienes experiencia en eso…

—Fabuloso. Ojalá nos escuchen —dijo Merlina, pesimista, ignorando el otro comentario.

Snape se apoyó en la pared, sentado en una caja, cerca de la puerta, aguardando.

¡Habían quedado atrapados en un cuarto de limpieza! ¿Pero qué había pasado? Fue como si alguien...

— ¡Malfoy!

—Soy Snape.

—No, Malfoy fue el que hizo esto. Él me lo dijo cuando iba donde Dumbledore. _"Hay una broma esperando por ti" _

—Pero yo no encuentro que sea una broma tan terrible —reconoció el hombre, sin darle importancia.

—A menos que muramos aquí, sí —se quedó callada por unos segundos y volvió a sentirse enojada — ¿Quieres que…? —susurró iluminando la cara de Severus. Él la observó, con el entrecejo fruncido — ¿Me quieres…? —Merlina estaba luchando por no gritarle. Snape arqueó las cejas y eso le causó nervios momentáneos, lo que hizo que soltara abruptamente lo que iba a espetarle — ¡QUIERES QUE ME DESPIDAN! ¿Eso es lo que quieres de verdad, no? Tú piensas que soy una bruta que no sabe hacer nada bien, que no merece un trabajo normal, que debería dedicarse, tal vez a… ¿hacer trabajos en hogares muggles?

Snape se puso en pie, alumbrándola también con la varita. Estaba serio. Iba a dar un paso, pero se retractó y se sentó.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de decir? —indagó, finalmente.

— Tus pensamientos, supongo —se cruzó de brazos.

— Tú no tienes idea de lo que pienso —susurró Snape, súbitamente enojado. Se volvió a poner de pie, y se volvió a sentar en el cubo.

Merlina abrió la boca, para exigirle que le dijera qué pensaba de su trabajo, pero prefirió callar: sabía que no diría nada con tal de hacerla sentir mal.

Estuvieron allí durante mucho tiempo. No hablaban ya, parte por la molestia y la atención. Cada uno había puesto el oído lo más sensible posible, para escuchar cualquier ruido proveniente del exterior. Ninguno de los dos se había movido de su lugar.

Malfoy... era un caso perdido, pensaba Merlina, luego de haberse calmado un poco. No había forma de pararle sus bromas. Por suerte esta vez no había terminado herida, al menos, hasta ahora.

De pronto, Merlina sintió una vibración. Se puso en pie. Snape también parecía estar atento, e iluminaba la puerta. Hace un rato se había cansado de estar sentado.

—Alguien viene —susurró Snape.

Los dos se lanzaron contra la puerta y comenzaron a gritar, a golpearla y a patearla.

— ¡Sáquennos de aquí!

— ¡AQUÍ, EN EL ARMARIO DE LA LIMPIEZA!

Merlina era la más desesperada. Le estaba comenzando a dar miedo estar en un lugar tan oscuro y polvoriento. Se sentía claustrofóbica.

¡PUM! ¡PAM! ¡PAM! ¡PUM!

La puerta se abrió, y se hizo la luz.

Dos niños pequeños, de primero de Hufflepuff, lo habían hecho. Los miraron con cara de terror.

— Gracias —suspiró Merlina, contenta, respirando el aire puro.

Los niños miraron a Snape, y salieron corriendo.

— ¿Ves? —le dijo a Merlina, volviendo a su tono antipático — Dio resultado.

Salieron de allí, y resultó que estaban en el segundo piso, pero Merlina, antes de que se alejaran, lo tomó del brazo. Snape estaba muy campante.

— ¿Adónde vas?

— A comer, por supuesto —contestó él como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Un momento, antes de ir a comer: piensas castigar a los Slytherin, ¿no?

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cómo que _porqué_? ¡La broma iba para mí! Por pura mala suerte caíste tú a mi lado. ¡Habría muerto de hambre y deshidratación!

— Pero no te pasó nada —insistió Snape, cruzando los brazos tras su espalda, y sonriendo con maldad.

— ¿Bromeas? —Merlina se puso roja de ira, y de nervios, porque hace tiempo que no la miraba así — ¡Malfoy fue, te lo dije! ¡Hace tiempo que anda buscando mi muerte, y tú no haces nada!

— _"Yo no hago nada"_ —reiteró —. Ya, ¿y qué más? —acentuó su sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Ya empezaste con tus sonrisas raras! ¡Vas a hacer algo contra Malfoy sí o sí, aunque sea quitarle puntos! ¡Y para de reírte...! ¡Escúchame!

Severus paró de reír y la observó.

— Lo de hacer algo te lo estoy diciendo en serio —susurró Merlina, temblando —. Estoy harta de tus Slytherins, de sus bromitas tontas, no les has quitado puntos, no los has castigado severamente.

— Tú no sabes si los he castigado severamente o no.

— ¡Basta con imaginármelo! ¡A tu casa no le haces nada! ¡Tú nunca haces nada! —chilló Merlina, a punto de hacer una pataleta. Por suerte nadie pasaba por el pasillo. Severus estaba realmente serio, pero no era precisamente de enojo. Parecía pensativo… o tal vez estaba luchando con su Yo interno — ¿A qué le temes Severus? ¡Atrévete a actuar! ¡Eh! ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces?

—Hacer algo, por supuesto —gruñó Snape entre dientes. Merlina no se refería precisamente a que la maltratara con el "atrévete a actuar". Se refería, obviamente, a que si era necesario, que le quitara puntos a su propia casa para mantener el respeto, en especial, que mantuvieran el respeto en ella.

Snape la tomó por los brazos, la giró, y la empujó otra vez hacia el cuarto de la limpieza.

Merlina no alcanzó a tropezar, pero había salido pitando hacia dentro. Antes de que se girara para salir, había quedado nuevamente a oscuras. ¡Ese infeliz la había dejado encerrada! ¿Qué se creía? ¿Creía que podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella? ¡Quería dejarla en vergüenza, como siempre, y ojalá delante de Malfoy!

Se dio vuelta, echando humo por las orejas, para intentar abrir la puerta. O mejor dicho, decidida a derribarla con el poco ánimo que le quedaba, porque lo había gastado todo en reprocharle cosas a Snape.

— ¡ME LAS VAS A...! —comenzó a gritar.

Avanzó un paso, y sus puños chocaron con algo que no era una puerta. Algo vivo. Era un torso. Era una persona. Al parecer, no había entrado sola.

—... pagar —terminó, en un susurro, casi sin aire.

Hubo una milésima de segundos de pleno silencio.

Luego, de un momento a otro, sintió como aquella persona se apegaba a ella, unas manos cálidas le subían el jersey y la tomaban por la cintura firmemente, piel con piel, para que no escapara. Merlina no pensó nada. No podía pensar nada. Esa cosquilla típica en ella le recorrió la espina dorsal y con más intensidad que otras veces, y toda la ira que había sentido, todo ese enojo, todos los reclamos que pensaba hacer, quedaron reducidos a polvo. En medio segundo un pensamiento se cruzó por su cabeza: sabía lo que venía, pero a la vez era extremadamente absurdo. Severus Snape… no…

Aquellas manos tibias la empujaron rápida, pero cuidadosamente contra la pared despejada. Él se apegó a ella totalmente, y puso su boca a medio centímetro de su oído. El aliento de su boca hizo que Merlina se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Bajó la mano derecha de la cintura de ella y le tomó la mano.

El corazón de Merlina estaba a punto de salirse; palpitaba dolorosamente, como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Respiraba con dificultad. Temía que le diera un ataque. Todo le daba vueltas. Se sentía flotando.

— Para que veas que hago algo y luego no me lo reproches… ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que pienso de ti y no de tu trabajo? —Merlina no contestó; no podía porque ni siquiera tenía voz — Bueno, pues… Me encanta... —la voz de Snape apenas sonaba. Era como un sutil siseo, como una hoja en el viento otoñal. A Merlina le dio un escalofrío, y cerró los ojos. Trató de apoyar la oreja en su propio hombro, pero Snape se adelantó y apegó sus labios a su oído para que no hiciera, precisamente, eso — cuando te enojas —completó. Hablaba muy lento, lo que hacía más placentera la sensación de Merlina. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Bajó a su cuello y le propinó un beso. Luego subió hasta su oído nuevamente —. Me encanta... cuando te pones colorada, ya sea por furia o por nerviosismo... Me encanta como te transformas cuando me gritas pidiendo por tus "derechos"... Me da risa verte furiosa, porque tu cara es graciosa; si te miraras... Me encanta como eres, tu forma de ser, tu personalidad carismática... tu valentía, osadía, tu fuerza, tu alegría, sutil sensualidad y disposición... jamás he admirado tanto... a una mujer, Merlina… tal vez seas la única a la que he admirado —todo eso lo dijo como si le costara mucho… pero lo había dicho. Y lo había dicho con voz delirante: se lo había guardado por largo tiempo. El "Merlina" surgido de su boca era bastante irreal… mas definitivamente, la había llamado primera vez por su nombre solo, no su apellido o su nombre completo…

Merlina sintió que iba a desvanecerse, pero el brazo de Snape, que tenía en su cintura, la rodeó completamente por la espalda, aun en contacto directo con su piel, sin soltarle la mano con la otra. Sus cuerpos no podían estar más juntos.

Sintió cómo su mejilla tibia rozaba la suya, ardiente, y luego, su nariz quedaba junto a la de ella. Se oían sólo respiraciones entrecortadas y corazones latiendo con violencia.

Merlina sintió que los labios de Snape pasaban a llevar los suyos un par de veces, pareciendo cavilar mucho la futura acción que deseaban efectuar. Merlina abrió la boca para hacer el intento de contestar alguna palabra, la que fuera, la primera que se le ocurriera, la que se le viniera a la mente, aunque fuera incoherente, sólo para no sentirse tan absurda, pero no salió ningún sonido. A cambio de eso, Severus no resistió tanto silencio, y en ese instante, apegó su boca por completo a la de ella, dejándola sin aliento alguno.

La apretó más contra sí y la besó apasionadamente, y tanto que, Merlina, ni en su sueño más erótico, se lo habría imaginado exactamente de ese modo. La joven sólo se dejó llevar. No podía abrazarlo, porque no tenía energía en ese instante, pero pudo hacer el enorme esfuerzo de subir el brazo libre hasta su cuello y posarlo en él. Y tampoco podía responder al beso como querría hacerlo, sólo podía mantener la boca abierta y tener una lengua dócil, aunque siendo besada de aquella manera, era imposible mantenerse rígida... Simplemente sabía que unos varoniles brazos la tenían atrapada, incapaz de moverse, y que le estaban dando el beso más sensual y apasionado que había recibido en toda su vida. La excitación la había dejado paralizada. ¿Por qué en ese momento? ¿Por qué ahí? ¿Por qué no se le lanzaba como una salvaje? ¿Era un sueño?

Snape separó su boca lentamente de la de ella, luego de quince segundos del acto, obligándose, porque no quería hacerlo, y Merlina aún menos deseaba que esos labios se separaran de los de ella. Por poco se la había comido. En condiciones igualitarias de energía y ánimos, el armario habría desaparecido, al igual que sus ropas, y habría quedado el mismo Caos en el lugar. Pero Merlina no reaccionaba bien. Ninguno de los dos se podía ver las caras, pero podían sentir a la perfección los ojos de cada uno puestos en los del otro, a través de la espesa oscuridad.

Merlina tenía la lengua trabada. Lo único que deseaba, era que Snape la comprendiera, que no creyera que estaba disgustada, o algo así. Por supuesto que, estaba más que claro que no estaba disgustada.

Le soltó la cintura, pero continuó tomándole la mano. Merlina, como pudo, se la apretó un poco, en respuesta.

—Vamos. Debemos estar pasados de la hora de almorzar.

Su tono de voz había vuelto a ser el de antes. La jaló hasta la puerta, y la abrió. Merlina quedó cegada por la luz del día. Luego, lo observó a los ojos, sin poder recuperar del todo su respiración normal. Estaban en el umbral, de la mano, juntos. Severus le miró la boca y se comenzó a acercar otra vez. La joven cerró los ojos esperando nuevamente otro contacto. Sin embargo, Severus se arrepintió cuando casi sus respiraciones se habían fusionado, y la obligó a salir del armario. Merlina lo prefirió así. Cuando estuvieron afuera y cerraron la puerta, Snape le soltó la mano. Merlina lo miró a los ojos nuevamente. Snape arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Algo que decir?

Merlina negó con la cabeza, porque en realidad, no se le ocurría nada, luego de ese beso, y casi otro... Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo. Bajaron y tomaron el camino de los profesores. Iban a pocos centímetros uno del otro. Snape actuaba como siempre, pero ella... estaba con la cabeza en blanco todavía, siendo bastante obvio lo que debía pensar. Snape abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar primero. Merlina fue a su asiento. Snape se sentó, como siempre, en el otro extremo.

Hagrid y Sprout la vieron llegar.

— ¿Pasa algo, Merlina? —le preguntó el hombre con voz atronadora cuando ella se sentó al lado de la profesora de botánica.

— ¿Ah? No, ¿por qué?

—Tienes cara de haber visto a un demonio, o algo así.

Sprout asintió, en apoyo a la palabra de Hagrid.

—No, no es nada...

Apenas pudo ingerir la comida, era como tragar piedras o masticar alfombra. ¿Segura que no había sido un sueño? No..., podía sentir su boca con la suya todavía, la mano en su cintura, cosa que casi la hace morir; el susurro en su oído, el beso en su cuello... —le recorrió otro escalofrío más—, sus palabras resonando en su cabeza.

No hubo miradas cómplices durante la cena, aunque ella se sentía incapaz de observarlo a los ojos. Debía aceptar lo que había ocurrido primero, y la única manera era: contándole a Ginny y a Hermione. Ojalá Philius estuviera ahora con ella, ¡lo necesitaba más que nunca! Tal vez le escribiera una carta.

Se paró antes que Snape, y después que los chicos. Intentó no apresurarse en su caminar, porque no quería que el profesor sospechara de lo que pensaba hacer.

Salió por el mismo lugar por el que entró y fue hasta el primer piso. Ahí esperó a los muchachos.

— ¡Hey, Merlina! —gritó Ron y le hizo un gesto con la mano. Ella hizo lo mismo, pero sin sonreír.

Los cuatro se acercaron hacia ella.

—Lo siento, Harry, Ron —susurró —, pero tengo que hablar solamente con las chicas, así que me las llevaré un rato.

Harry y Ron pusieron cara de decepción.

—Los siento —repitió, y por la seriedad de su cara, comprendieron. Dieron media vuelta, y se marcharon —Ustedes, vengan conmigo...

Las dos chicas, anonadadas, siguieron a Merlina hasta el séptimo piso. Ninguna de las dos sabía lo que pretendía hacer. Ella, quería ir lo más lejos. Su despacho era peligroso, porque Snape podría entrar. Irían a la torre de astronomía. Estaba cerrada de día, y ella tenía una copia de la llave.

Sacó el manojo, buscó la indicada, la introdujo, abrió, hizo pasar a las chicas, y volvió a cerrar.

Era una sala circular, con grandes ventanas, por donde salían telescopios. Los pupitres estaban pegados a las paredes, siguiendo la forma circular.

Merlina se dejó caer pesadamente en un asiento. Hermione le puso una mano en la frente.

— Estás helada —le dijo—, ¿qué pasa?

—Siéntense —les susurró —, porque quizá ustedes queden peor que yo.

Las chicas pusieron dos asientos frente a ella. Al ver sus caras de terror, no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¡Vamos, Merlina, que nos tienes con los pelos de punta! —susurró Ginny, sin saber si sonreír o colocarse seria.

—Les contaré la historia desde el principio. No quiero interrupciones, por favor —ellas asintieron —. Y eviten gritar. Pues bien... ¿Supieron que Draco me tenía una trampa? —Afirmaron con la cabeza, otra vez — Bueno, iba yo en ese momento, cuando me enteré, al despacho de Dumbledore para hablar de mi sueldo. Llegué y me di cuenta que adentro estaba con Snape. Me quedé escuchando lo que hablaban. Decían que el viejo Filch quiere volver a su puesto —Hermione se tapó la boca con la mano —. Pues bien, esperé a que Snape saliera, lo seguí, le rogué para que me dijera si me pensaban despedir, y rogarle que me dijera qué pensaba de mi trabajo, y no me dijo nada, por supuesto. Hasta que llegamos al sexto piso, y algo pasó: caímos a través de los suelos hasta una habitación de escobas en el segundo piso. Esa era la broma.

Tomó aire. Estaba nerviosa por contar aquella parte, pero era la única manera de sentirse mejor.

—Intentamos salir, y no pudimos. Esperamos hasta que oyéramos a alguien pasar para pedir auxilio, y lo logramos. Salimos, pero antes, yo empecé a gritarle porque quería que castigara a Malfoy. Lo único que hizo fue burlarse en mi cara, después se estuvo molestando un poco —Ginny hizo una mueca de tristeza —, pero luego... no recuerdo lo que dije, creo que lo desafié…, en fin, sólo sé que me empujó de vuelta al cuarto. Me enfurecí, y me devolví, pensando en que me había dejado encerrada, pero luego... —Hermione se comenzó a morder las uñas — choqué con él —Ginny puso ojos de pescado —. Había entrado conmigo. Me tomó por la cintura... Y me refiero a mi cintura, no la del chaleco—Ginny y Hermione abrieron la boca —, me apegó contra la pared —Merlina comenzaba a disfrutar de las actitudes de sus amigas —, y me dijo:_ "No quiero verte nunca más, desaparece de mi vida."_

— ¡¿QUÉ? —gritaron ambas, con evidente decepción. Merlina soltó una carcajada.

—Lo siento, ¡es broma! Es que estaban tan emocionadas, que no pude evitarlo...—dijo — Me arrinconó contra la pared —reiteró, tomando un tono de incredulidad para sí misma —, me abrazó y me besó. Y cuando salimos de allí, casi me besa otra vez, pero ya estábamos en el umbral… Eso ocurrió.

Ginny y Hermione se taparon la boca para no gritar. ¡Uf! Merlina sintió que se sacaba un peso de encima. Volvía a sentir calor en la cara.

— ¿En serio? —dijo Ginny, después de dos minutos de celebración.

—En serio...

— ¿Y cómo fue? —Hermione sonreía agudamente.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ahora que les he contado, creo que iré por otro en un rato más. Fue lo más... excitante de mi vida.

— ¡Wao! ¿Qué te dijimos? —le sacó en cara Ginny.

— Si, te dijimos que le gustabas, se notaba demasiado.

—No quería hacerme ilusiones... era eso simplemente —sinceró Merlina.

— ¿Y piensas hacer algo más?

—No sé... en el almuerzo no me miró en todo el rato. Creo que se quiere quedar callado... y yo no pienso decir nada. Y ustedes, por favor, no digan nada a nadie...

—Jamás vamos a decir algo. Moriremos con el secreto —le aseguró Ginny.

— Y evitaremos mirar mucho a Snape, para que no sospeche —aseguró la castaña.

—Sí, porque, recuerden que puede usar legeremancia.

—Oye, Merlina, ¿y qué sobre lo de Filch?

—No sé, Hermione, pero voy a tener que hablar con Dumbledore. Eso sí dejaré que él me lo diga. Oí que no quería hacer las cosas a mis espaldas.

Se quedaron cerca de unos cinco minutos más conversando, y luego, se separaron, cada una por su camino. No se sabía quién estaba más emocionada: o Merlina, o las chicas.

Merlina, tal como dijo, fue hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, por segunda vez en el día.

Ahora no sabía si quería que Snape le quitara puntos o castigara a Malfoy. Debía hacer una escultura de él y ponerla en un pedestal porque, sinceramente, gracias al cerdo rubio arrogante y antipático, había pasado lo que había pasado —valga la redundancia — con Severus.

Llamó dos veces. La voz del director le dijo que entrara. Merlina estaba tan feliz, que tuvo que sonreírle al sentarse.

— ¿Vienes por algo en especial, Merlina?

—La verdad es que sí —contestó ella —. Usted sabe que estuve enferma toda la semana, por lo tanto, no trabajé.

—Cierto.

—Bueno, querría saber si puedo hacer horas extras para recuperar el dinero, porque la verdad es que...

—Oh, no, Merlina —Albus agitó su mano. Merlina puso cara de decepción —, el sueldo es siempre fijo, aunque te enfermes. Además, fue por culpa de la señorita Parkinson que caíste en cama.

Merlina sonrió nuevamente. Albus se aclaró la garganta.

—Yo también quiero hablar algo contigo, Merlina.

Merlina agachó los hombros: la iban a despedir, sin duda.

— ¿Es algo grave?

—No lo creo, ¿qué te hace pensar que es grave?

—Bueno... siempre que alguien me dice "necesito hablar contigo", pienso que es algo malo.

Dumbledore sonrió.

—Mira, para serte sincero, es sobre tu trabajo también. Resulta que, en la mañana, me llegó una carta de Argus Filch, solicitando su puesto de celador. Pensé mucho rato en lo mismo; hasta pedí opinión a Severus. Finalmente decidí que él, Filch, se quedará como ayudante de los profesores, (porque aquello no requiere de mucha magia, ya sabes que él es squib), y tú con el puesto actual. ¿Qué te parece?

A Merlina se le hinchó el pecho de alegría.

—Me parece excelente. No me gustaría dejar el trabajo que tengo —sinceró la joven, y menos ahora que tenía una buena razón para estar ahí.

—Perfecto. Era eso lo que quería decirte. Entonces, avisaré ahora a Filch, para decirle que comience lo antes posible.

Merlina se despidió, y bajó esta vez a su despacho. Vio a Malfoy al final del pasillo; hablaba con Pansy Parkinson. Tomó aire, y evitando no saltar como estúpida, se aproximó a él.

— ¡Hola! —le dijo. Éste se giró y la miró, desconcertado y asqueado.

—Vete.

—Espera, no te pongas violento —le dijo, con una carismática sonrisa —, sólo venía a decirte que me encantó tu broma. Es la mejor que he recibido. Eres un genio, Malfoy. Si no te odiara, diría que te amo. Y si me dejaras aproximarte, te besaría, pero es mejor así. ¡Adiós!

Le dio la espalda, y se devolvió unos metros. Entró a su despacho, y se sentó en su escritorio. Iba a escribirle una carta a Phil para contarle la hermosa historia de ese día. Después de todo, no estaba tan equivocado cuando le dijo _"van a terminar juntos"_. Menos mal que nunca apostó los cincuenta galeons. Eso habría sido una pérdida terrible.


	24. Como juego de adolescentes

**Capítulo 24: Como juego de adolescentes**

"

Merlina estaba ilusionada con que, el resto de aquel día, iba a ser completamente perfecto; que nada lo arruinaría, que nadie podría derribarla. Y, en realidad ¿qué podría echarlo a perder? ¿Otra broma mal hecha de Malfoy? Se decía a sí misma que había recibido regalo adelantado de Navidad —y el mejor que pudiera existir—, y eso que faltaba más de una semana. Pero, claro, lo único que podría arruinarlo todo era la misma razón por la que se había puesto tan feliz. Y no lo había previsto. Se le había olvidado la ley de "la mala yerba, nunca muere".

En el momento que escribía la carta a Phil, terminó de recuperar su confianza, así que sabía que ya podría dirigirle la palabra a Snape. Reconocía haber actuado como una tonta en el armario de la limpieza, pero eso le había tomado completamente por sorpresa. ¿Cómo iba a adivinar que, luego de haber chillado al profesor que poco la defendió en el despacho de Dumbledore, y de que él mismo la empujara hacia el armario, iba a recibir el beso más exquisito de la tierra? Ahora, sin embargo, podría ir, abrazarlo, y besarlo sin problemas… Bueno, no tanto sin problemas, porque los nervios no se le pasarían de un momento para otro, aunque podría hacer el intento. Pero no quiso importunarlo después de redactar la carta, porque él no salió el resto de la tarde de su despacho, así que prácticamente estuvo en compañía de los chicos, afuera, en los terrenos, sentados en un banco de piedra, muy abrigados. Ginny y Hermione le sonreían, felices, y los otros dos, Harry y Ron, la miraban con curiosidad; por más que le lanzaban indirectas, ella no cedió para contarles. Los hombres jóvenes solían ser poco discretos. Además, ambos, y más Harry, odiaban a Snape y prefería no discutir sobre el tema.

Se quedaron hasta oscurecer en las afueras del castillo, unos pocos minutos antes de la cena, cuando un frío viento nocturno comenzaba a arrasar con hojas secas de los árboles.

Merlina no tuvo ninguna actitud fuera de lo común, salvo mirar a Snape durante casi toda la cena. Éste le devolvió la mirada unas cuantas veces, pero con expresión insondable. Y dado un momento —Merlina no supo si lo hizo a propósito o fue coincidencia —, giró la cara hacia ella mientras se pasaba la lengua por sus labios. ¿Le habría quedado un poco de jugo en la comisura de la boca, o era algún mensaje subliminal? ¡Pero qué tonta!, ahora, por cada cosa que él hiciera, iba a estar interpretándola en dos sentidos. Había sido un beso..., sólo un beso. Bueno, dos, uno en el cuello y otro en la boca. Casi tres. Y una pequeña declaración. Y una caricia de espalda y cintura. No era para pensar mal, después de todo… Claro, por poco se le lanzaba encima, y no era para pensar mal…

Cuando iba a observarlo por última vez, se dio cuenta que él ya había desaparecido. Se despidió de Hagrid y de Sprout, y se retiró de allí también. Quería ir a despedirse de él. ¿Cómo no darle las buenas noches cuando, hace unas cuantas horas atrás, la había besado?

Toc-toc.

— ¿Quién es?

—Merlina.

— Pasa.

Merlina entró y, con cuidado cerró la puerta tras ella. Snape estaba leyendo un libro sobre Pociones al parecer, sentado en su escritorio. La miró sin inmutarse.

— ¿Se te perdió algo? —le preguntó, cerrando el libro y cruzándose de brazos.

Merlina sonrió, desconcertada.

—Pues... sólo vine a despedirme de ti.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Te vas del colegio? ¿Presentaste otra renuncia?

El globo de felicidad que tenía la joven en su pecho, se pinchó súbitamente.

— Me refiero a darte las buenas noches, Severus...

— Buenas noches —replicó él y volvió a su libro.

— Pero... ¡Severus! ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada.

— ¿Nada? ¿Acaso olvidaste lo del...? —se tocó la boca con un dedo. Él arqueó una ceja — lo del... —se comenzó a quedar trabada otra vez producto de esa intensa mirada que centelleaba en sus ojos negros—. ¡Ya sabes!

—No, no sé.

— No entiendo qué demonios... —Snape sonrió — Oh, ¡eres un idiota! —explotó Merlina, sintiéndose como una estúpida. Dio media vuelta y salió de allí dando un portazo.

Snape reaccionó tarde y, cuando abrió la puerta para ir a buscarla, ella ya había desaparecido del corredor. Se le había pasado la mano. Culpable, se puso una mano en la cara. El intento de reparar el daño había sido peor. Ya había metido la pata, y no había vuelta atrás. Tendría que asumir lo que había hecho, ya había dado el paso que tanto le había costado evitar… Y luego de haberla sentido tan cerca, sería imposible dejarla… Se iba a convertir en un vicio… Y tal vez en más que un vicio… Y debía evitar mayores enredos… Pero, si no se sabía… no ocurriría nada. Sin embargo, si ella se enojaba bastante, lo conseguiría… No era la idea, por supuesto.

"

—Infeliz... —murmuraba Merlina una y otra vez, hasta que llegó a su habitación. Tenía las cejas unidas en una sola línea. ¡Era el colmo! Estaba bien que le gustara a Snape presenciar cuando se enojaba, pero eso ya era el límite de lo pesado — ¿Quieres que me enoje? ¡Pues me voy a enojar! —gritó, pegándole un puñetazo a su almohada.

A las diez se calmó y salió a hacer la ronda. Estaba más paranoica que nunca, y evitó a toda costa pasar cerca del despacho de Snape, porque temía hacer una rabieta a mitad de la noche. Cada vez que pensaba en su nombre sentía una oleada de furia, y él era el único que podía hacerla sentir así. Ella no solía ser enojona, o al menos, lo evitaba.

Y así estuvo, furiosa, sin mirarlo, ignorándolo por completo, durante una semana prácticamente, y él no había hecho el esfuerzo por mejorarlo, como si poco le importara. Hermione y Ginny la compadecían, pero evitaban estar mucho rato cerca de ella, porque en cualquier momento, estallaba y su rabia llegaba a ser contagiosa.

En la tarde del martes, llegó Argus Filch al colegio, pero sin su apestosa gata, la Señora Norris. Corría el rumor de que se le había muerto. Reunieron a todos los profesores en la sala antes de la cena. Parecía más cascarrabias que nunca, peor que cuando lo había conocido. Tenía la nariz colorada, ojos mezquinos, y le temblaba constantemente la voz al hablar.

—Ella es Merlina Morgan, Argus, fue alumna de este colegio, no sé si la recuerdas —le dijo Dumbledore, quien estaba ubicado entre los dos.

Merlina estiró la mano para estrecharla. Formuló una sonrisa nerviosa. Argus la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y gruñó. Con desconfianza la dio la mano. Merlina estuvo a punto de soltarse, porque Filch tenía la mano asquerosamente transpirada.

—Tú eres la que me quitó el puesto —le espetó roncamente.

—Ella no te ha quitado nada, Argus —dijo Dumbledore, serio.

Se soltaron. Argus volvió a mirarla con recelo. Merlina, con disimulo, se limpió la mano en la túnica.

_Ay, Dios... un enemigo más, lo que me faltaba_, pensó Merlina, apartándose, sin decir nada ante ese prejuicio. McGonagall y Flitwick llegaron a saludar al vejete idiota ese.

Se quedó, por ahí, fuera de la multitud. Se suponía que iban a bajar todos juntos a cenar.

De pronto sintió que algo le rozó la misma mano que se había limpiado en la túnica, y le provocó un escalofrío. Miró hacia la derecha. Snape se había puesto a su lado, sin mirarla, pero disimuladamente le tocaba el dorso de la mano con un dedo. Merlina se apartó. Todavía estaba furiosa con él como para aceptarle uno de sus cinismos. Él no volvió a insistirle.

No obstante, al otro día, miércoles, cuarto día de enojo, Merlina perdió los estribos, pero de otra manera, muy distinta a los gritos.

Resultó que comenzaba a extrañarlo, y eso que nunca lo había tenido cerca, a excepción de lo ocurrido en el armario. Lo veía pasar a cada momento, y él también la estaba comenzando a no tomar en cuenta. Era desesperante ver su sensual capa ondear tras él, y no hacer nada. Así que, en uno de los recreos, por cosas del destino, se encontró lo con en un solitario pasillo del tercer piso. Snape se limitó a dirigirle una mirada seria, y eso fue más que suficiente para que la joven actuara. Se abalanzó contra él, lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujó contra un asiento de madera que estaba allí, apegado a la pared. Snape cayó sentado, con cara de sorprendido.

—Eres un idiota —le susurró Merlina, que estaba de pie, pero agachada y a dos palmos de su cara.

Snape no alcanzó a replicar su mordaz respuesta, porque Merlina se había acercado y lo comenzó a besar tal como lo había hecho él. El beso no duró más de cinco segundos, pero a ambos les había arrancado jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas. Lo soltó. Snape la iba a atraer hacia él para besarla otra vez, olvidando que estaban en pleno pasillo, pero ella se echó hacia atrás.

— Ya pasó el tiempo —le dijo Merlina, y renovando su enojo, desapareció de allí, dejando a un confundido, pero sonriente Snape.

_Ahí tiene; él me hizo lo mismo. Besarme y dejarme._

"

Los últimos tres días de ira fueron casi exactamente iguales que los tres primeros: ignorancia total; sólo los diferenció el sábado en la noche.

En los tableros de anuncio habían puesto la noticia de que, el día de Navidad se dejaría salir a los estudiantes a Hogsmeade —mayores de quince años —para celebrarla en una nueva discoteca que habían inaugurado. Merlina conversaba con Ginny en el medio del Vestíbulo, entre una multitud de estudiantes entusiasmados: los hombres querían tomar hasta perder el conocimiento; niñitas deseaban ligar con muchachos.

— Quizá puedas venir un par de días a nuestra casa —le decía la pelirroja, sin muestra de interés por el centro de baile —, puedes pedirle permiso a Dumbledore. No es necesario que sea toda la semana.

—No sé, es que, viéndolo por el lado de la disco, muchos se quedarán en el colegio, y de seguro tendré que estar vigilando, qué se yo.

—Pero ahora está Filch, tal vez pueda reemplazarte por dos días.

—Ginny, no sueñes, ese viejo me tiene ojeriza; no para de alardear comentarios sobre mí, y a cada rato me dice "deberías colgar a esos mocosos por los tobillos". Además, ya lo he pillado merodeando por ahí, y no quiero que se sienta dueño del trabajo que me impusieron a mí.

Ambas suspiraron, dedicándose a sus pensamientos.

— Señorita Morgan —dijo de pronto una voz, sacándola a ambas de su ensimismamiento.

Merlina giró lentamente la cabeza hacia la escalera.

— ¿Qué? —contestó de mala gana. Varios habían dejado de conversar, y miraban a Snape y a Merlina, atentos. Siempre se habían oído los rumores de que se odiaban el uno al otro, pero jamás los habían escuchado pelear de verdad en medio del gentío.

—Después de la cena necesito que vaya a mi despacho. Quiero que me ayude a ordenar unos libros.

A Merlina se le crisparon las manos, lo que no pasó por alto para Snape. Ya estaba utilizando ese desesperante "usted" y el "Señorita Morgan".

— Un momento —dijo —, yo ya no soy la que ayuda a los profesores. Filch es el que lo hace. Anda y pídeselo a él.

Todos abrieron la boca. Merlina parecía una muchachita insolente frente a un director. Y nunca habían oído a alguien contestarle así a Snape. Salvo algunos, que quizá habían oído alguna insolencia de Harry, pero nunca tan directamente.

—Lo hice —dijo Snape, sonriendo con satisfacción y maldad—, pero está donde la profesora McGonagall, sí que, en cualquier caso de emergencia, retomas tú el puesto. Sin berrinches, por favor —agregó al ver que Merlina iba a replicar —. A las nueve, está dicho, se acabó.

Giró sobre sus talones y desapareció por el pasillo como un murciélago en su caverna.

— ¿Ves lo que hace? —le chilló a Ginny. Luego, al ver que todos la miraban, bajó la voz — Sigue intentando dejarme en vergüenza... no sé qué le pasa...

—Y así dicen que nosotras somos las complicadas —reprochó la pelirroja.

A la hora de la cena, cada vez que miraba a Snape, y pinchaba una patata con el tenedor, se imaginaba que era él. Masticaba con tanta furia, que le llegaba a doler la mandíbula.

Su enojo le permitió ir a su propio despacho antes, darse un baño, lavarse los dientes, y llegar a las nueve y media, y no a las nueve como Snape había acordado. La idea era hacerlo enfurecer. Tampoco se secó el pelo. Quería estilar sobre los libros, así se los manchaba y les corría la tinta.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta, tampoco se limitó llamar, y entró como si estuviera en su propia casa. Cerró de un portazo.

—Llegué tarde, y no me importa — le espetó, y se sentó frente a él, de brazos cruzados, sin esperar que la invitara —. Dame los malditos libros que quieres que te ordene.

Snape, sin decir nada, se paró. Merlina pensó que iba a buscar los libros, pero se equivocó. Se puso detrás de su silla y le colocó las manos en los brazos. Puso la cabeza junto a la suya. Merlina relajó su mandíbula inconscientemente y evitó mirarlo de soslayo.

— ¿Crees que te mandé a llamar por los libros? — le preguntó en voz baja, casi en un ronroneo, deslizando las manos por sus brazos cuidadosamente. Merlina asintió, mirando hacia el frente, roja como un tomate.

Severus la soltó, y volvió a su asiento.

— Allí —señaló el librero — están los libros. Quiero que los ordenes por editorial, nada más. Terminarás hoy.

— Tengo que hacer mi trabajo —contestó ella.

— Morgan, no creas que no sé que Filch también sale a merodear en las noches, y con una persona rondando en el castillo, basta.

—Pero es mi trabajo —insistió Merlina, testaruda.

—Y como él te quitó tu puesto, toma tú el suyo, por hoy —le dijo Snape, como si le estuviera dando un sabio consejo.

— Claro, lo dices como si lo único que quisieras es estar conmigo —comentó Merlina, de mala gana, parándose para ir a buscar los libros.

—Exacto —dijo Snape —. Deberían darte el puesto de Adivinación; adivinas muy bien.

Merlina no hizo caso a su sarcástico comentario, porque podía no ser cierto.

En un principio estuvo de pie ordenando los libros. Pero como el librero no era nada pequeño, y tenía cerca de dos mil libros, comenzó a llevar torres y torres de ellos hasta el escritorio de Snape. Le dolían las piernas, estaba comenzando a sentirse cansada. Él sacaba cuentas en un trozo de pergamino.

Llegaron las once... doce... Merlina no llevaba ni la mitad. Una, dos... Comenzaba a ver borroso, y los párpados se le comenzaban a cerrar. De vez en cuando se quedaba completamente sorda, de repente, reaccionaba, y seguía seleccionando... Algunos libros tenían la marca de editorial oculta, otros no tenían... Vio a Snape que cerraba su tintero, guardaba la pluma y que le decía algo, pero no le entendió... Quizá le dijo que se podía ir a dormir, pero ya no tenía fuerzas… Cerró los ojos.

Pum.

Merlina cayó dormida sobre la mesa. Severus la miró y bostezó. Se puso en pie, y la levantó con cuidado. La tomó en brazos. Merlina sentía que flotaba.

¿Qué hacía? ¿La llevaba a su cuarto? No, quedaba muy lejos… No, no tanto, en realidad. Necesitaba una excusa para no alejarla de sí.

Miró la boca abierta de Merlina. ¿La llevaba a su propio cuarto? Miró su cara de inocencia. No, ella podría pensar mal, con lo tremendamente exagerada que era... No, no era eso. Ella no pensaría mal, porque quería estar con él, sin embargo necesitaba, a la vez, no sentirse tan comprometido… Debía tener un límite. La sentó en el sillón. Todavía tenía el pelo mojado, y él se lo seco con aire caliente de la varita para que no se enfermara otra vez. Dos veces apegó su nariz al cabello de la chica. Tenía olor a... no sabía con exactitud que era, pero era una fragancia deliciosa, al menos, para él.

Apagó las luces de su despacho y, sólo por esa noche, se permitió no dormir en su habitación. Lanzó un potente hechizo a la puerta para que nadie entrara. Se sentó junto a Merlina. La miró; los ojos ya se le habían acostumbrado a la penumbra. Se acercó a sus labios para despertarla de un beso, e incitarla a hacer algo más… pero eso era precisamente sobrepasar los límites, haciendo que se comprometieran demasiado emocionalmente, y tal vez surgiera algo más… Se alejó, despacio y suspiró. Con un dedo acarició su mejilla, pero ella no despertó. Finalmente, la abrazó. Hizo que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho, y él apoyó la suya en la de ella.

Merlina sintió, en sueños, un confortante calor. Abrazó lo que tenía al lado. Snape sintió la mano de Merlina rodearlo por el abdomen hasta su espalda. Se relajó. En ese instante no había nada que temer, ni tampoco nada malo en un abrazo. No tardó en caer dormido también.

"

Merlina sintió peso en su cabeza, y también cosquillas. No oía los típicos pájaros cantar en su ventana, pero sí una respiración sobre ella, y el latido de un corazón bajo su oreja izquierda. Con mucho esfuerzo abrió los ojos y bostezó. Se sentía atrapada. Miró lo que el panorama le permitía ver: un despacho lúgubre y frío; muchos libros sobre un escritorio... Dio un vistazo hacia abajo. Unas cetrinas manos se cruzaban en su cintura. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su cara, y se sintió sonrojar, con el corazón latiendo agitadamente. Sacó su cabeza bajo la de Severus, que quedó colgando. Ella se la acomodó y se la apoyó en el respaldo. Snape abrió la boca ligeramente.

Merlina tenía una de sus manos en su espalda, y se la acarició suavemente. Snape ronroneó, o hizo un ruidito similar a eso.

¿Qué hora sería? Calculaba que debían ser las nueve y tanto, porque por una de las rejillas entraba una luz gris oscura.

Iría a ver. Se intentó reincorporar, pero el profesor de Pociones, dormido todavía, la apegó más contra él. Al parecer no estaba dispuesto a soltarla.

Merlina quitó la mano derecha de su espalda y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, mirándolo embelesada, olvidándose del enojo que había tenido ayer. Quería besarlo, pero no alcanzaba. No obstante, tenía su cuello a la mano, aunque estaba tapado por su camisa de "cura". Le desabrochó un botón, pero luego se arrepintió. Con suavidad, para que Snape no volviera a apretarla, subió unos cuantos centímetros. Le tomó la cara y la puso a su altura. La boca se le volvió a cerrar. Parecía muñeco coordinado.

_Ahí sí_, pensó ella, y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Alejó un poco su cara, y vio que Snape comenzaba abrir los ojos. Merlina volvió a acariciarle la cara.

—Hola... —susurró.

Snape no le respondió, pero a cambio de eso, todavía algo dormido, se acercó los dos centímetros que faltaban, y la besó con ternura.

—Eres un odioso... ¿no? —murmuró Merlina luego del beso.

—Tú fuiste la que se enojó el otro día... ya te había dicho que me encantabas cuando te enojabas... y lo sigues haciendo... —sonrió con maldad, aunque algo soñoliento.

Merlina negó con la cabeza, y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Snape le acarició la espalda.

—Créeme que no te daré en el gusto siempre —le advirtió Merlina al oído.

—No importa... Me es más emocionante así.

Se separaron. Snape la miró a los ojos. Y, entonces, el pensamiento de anoche, quedó reducido a polvo. ¿Qué más daba si mantenían una relación secreta? ¿Y qué más daba si se involucraban más allá? Estaban solos, encerrados… Ojalá ella actuara como freno…

— ¿Todavía te pongo nerviosa?

El estómago de la joven se sacudió. Además que una de las manos de Severus comenzaba a deslizarse por su pierna.

— ¿Quién te dijo que yo me ponía nerviosa contigo? —contestó ella, mirando hacia el techo y sacando la mano de Severus de su extremidad bruscamente.

— No es necesario ser adivino… —Snape estiró nuevamente el brazo, pero para abrazarla. Merlina se reincorporó de un salto.

— Bueno… ya, sí…—asintió, soltando una risita nerviosa.

Severus se paró, y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ella. Merlina estiró un brazo. No sabía porqué, pero todavía no creía poder aceptar caricias libidinosas de Severus. La sensación de taquicardia era espantosa.

— ¿Sabes? —le dijo, acalorada — Creo que debemos bajar a desayunar. Es tarde.

Snape rodó los ojos, exasperado.

— Ve tú. Yo me daré un baño. Es día domingo, da igual si nos levantamos tarde —replicó, dando otro paso.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo, pero me... me intimida el tono de voz que pones, y los pasos lentos que das, y... y, no te acerques más, por favor, hay cosas que hacer y no quiero que… —no completó la frase, pero él sabía a lo que se refería.

Merlina se sentía como una estúpida. Había dormido abrazada a él, lo había besado más de tres veces, habían hablado a dos centímetros de distancia... Pero le costaba acostumbrarse a la sensación de tener un romance con alguien. Y uno real y apasionado, que más parecía juego de adolescentes, donde un día parecía ser "sí", y al otro "no tanto".

Snape alzó las manos y se quedó quieto, todavía con esa burlona sonrisa, y una sensual ceja arqueada.

—No estoy haciendo nada —le avisó, súbitamente aliviado en su interior —. Nos vemos en un rato.

Merlina asintió, y se fue lo antes posible de allí. Sentía que flotaba de felicidad. Salían estudiantes por todos lados —eran cerca de las diez —, y ella saltaba en una pata. Esa vez no iba a decir nada a nadie. Si se podía considerar una "relación" lo que tenía con Severus, dejaría de hablar de aquello, porque ya se tornaban como cosas más personales. No obstante, no pudo de dejar de responder un "Todo está de maravillas", cuando la castaña le preguntó que cómo andaban las cosas.

Severus llegó quince minutos más tarde que ella al Gran Comedor, con una túnica verde botella. A Merlina le pareció raro verlo con una capa que no fuera negra, pero se veía igual de atractivo. Ésta vez sí hubo miradas fugaces. Merlina enrojeció, pero de alegría. No era un sueño, nunca lo había sido. Y ella había llegado a pensar que jamás podría conocer a alguien para ella... Cómo cambiaban las cosas, ¿no? Y con Snape… ¡Snape, por favor! ¡Snape, el irónico, el antipático y cruel profesor de Pociones! ¡De Snape se había enamorado! ¡Snape quería estar con ella! Oh, Snape ¿Acaso no era demasiado maravilloso?…

Al final del desayuno, Dumbledore se puso en pie. Merlina pensó que iba a dar un discurso olvidado, pero simplemente dijo:

— Recuerden bajar a las once al campo de Quidditch para que presencien el partido de Slytherin contra Ravenclaw.

A Merlina se le cayó el tenedor. ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! ¿En qué momento avisaron? Miró a Severus, quien se echaba relajadamente un trozo de pan a la boca.

—Lo sabías... —susurró Merlina para sí, comprendiendo el atuendo del Profesor — Y no me dijiste.

Trató de mantener la calma. Estaba segura de que Severus quería verla enojada, y lo menos que deseaba hacer ella, era darle en el gusto.

Todo el colegio salió al campo de Quidditch unos cinco minutos antes de que comenzara el juego. Se reunió con los muchachos.

—Espero que gane Ravenclaw —dijo Merlina, con maldad —, esos asquerosos de Slytherin merecen perder.

Ginny la miró, extrañada.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Merlina?

—Oh, no... Sólo que se me fue que hoy había partido de Ravenclaw, y alguien olvidó mencionármelo —contestó, con una sonrisa irónica.

—Comprendo... —susurró Hermione.

Atravesaron el húmedo pasto junto con toda la multitud.

— Aah... —se quejó Merlina en voz baja. Alguien le había chocado el brazo. Un hombre de pelo largo hasta los hombros, con túnica verde, la adelantó.

— ¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó Ginny.

Merlina hizo un gesto con la cara, y ambas chicas miraron hacia adelante. No necesitaron más explicación.

Subieron por las escaleras y comenzaron a buscar el lugar de Gryffindor tras las gradas. Merlina vería el partido con ellos porque no sacaba nada con estar sola en los asientos de Ravenclaw.

— Oh, un momento —dijo Merlina, quedándosele atascada la capa en un clavo.

Tiró el pie, pero no salió. Se agachó y comenzó a hacerlo manualmente.

— Qué raro... no sale... —susurró — Vayan, yo los alcanzo.

—Apresúrate —le dijo Ron —, porque este partido será emocionante, al menos para ti.

Dieron media vuelta, y continuaron caminando.

—Diablos... —tiró con todas sus fuerzas, y por fin salió. Cayó sentada.

Detrás de una puerta salió Snape, y se acercó hasta ella.

—Funcionó, ¿no?

Merlina se puso de pie, fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Eres un caradura... —susurró, negando con la cabeza — Sabías que había partido, y no me dijiste... Sabiendo que yo tengo mala memoria…

—Morgan, te lo haya dicho o no, Ravenclaw va a perder de todas formas.

El lugar en donde se encontraban comenzó a oscurecerse un poco, porque las personas estaban ocupando los asientos de arriba.

—Eso no lo sabes, porque Slytherin no es tan bueno. Malfoy es un imbécil —se estaba empeñando en poner voz relajada, pero los ojos risueños de Snape le ponían los pelos de punta.

— ¿Te estás enojando?

—No...

Snape se aproximó hasta ella. Merlina retrocedió y quedó bajo la grada más alta. Un pedazo de túnica de la persona colgaba entre medio. Si se echaba más para atrás, chocaría con algún trasero sobresaliente.

— Estás roja... Puedo notar como desprendes vapor de tu cabeza...

— ¡Dormimos juntos y no me dijiste...! —chilló. Daba igual que gritara, porque afuera, las ovaciones eran ensordecedoras.

Snape la abrazó rápidamente y comenzó a besarla sin dejarla hablar más. Merlina no opuso resistencia, y en parte, eso era lo que en el fondo esperaba. Puso una mano en su cabeza y la otra en su cuello. Parecían verdaderos desesperados; querían triturarse.

Severus le tomó una pierna y se la levantó colocándola al lado de su cadera.

— Hay gente afuera… —susurró Merlina agitada, jadeando.

— No verán nada —contestó Snape, convencido y seguro, mientras le comía la boca a besos y la envolvía en su túnica para que no se sintieran tan expuestos, y así, también, podría acariciarle la pierna sin que se viera lascivo —, están pendientes del partido…

"

— Hey, Merlina se demora —comentó Harry, mientras Luna Lovegood, comentarista del partido, comenzaba a nombrar a los jugadores de los equipos rivales.

—Iré a buscarla, quizá pueda desatascarla con magia —intervino Hermione.

"

Llevaban varios segundos así. Parecían como pegados con imán. Quien asomara la cabeza por las tablas, los vería perfectamente, pero todos estaban atentos a la cancha.

Pero de pronto, un repentino y ahogado grito les hizo separarse violentamente. Hermione estaba a unos cinco metros; había salido de la puerta que daba a las gradas. Tenía la varita en la mano, los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta. Los tres se miraron las caras. Hermione tembló, y se devolvió corriendo.

— Tengo que... —susurró Snape, soltando a Merlina y desenvolviéndola de su túnica. Ella jamás lo había visto tan pálido. Temblaba, parecía alterado — Tengo que buscar a Granger...

—Severus —susurró Merlina, tomándole el brazo —, ella no dirá nada, te lo juro...

—No..., nos vio... ella hablará...

—No, ella es mi amiga, no dirá nada —insistió, buscando su mirada. Le tiritaba la barbilla. Tragó saliva.

—Si se enteran... —balbuceó —, si se entera todo el colegio...

—No se enterarán... Agradece que no nos viera otra persona... Además, ¿qué tiene si lo saben?

—Los rumores corren, Merlina, y no solamente por el colegio —parecía preocupado. Merlina estaba asustadísima por su actitud. Prefería mil veces verlo enojado a que verlo asustado.

— ¿Te avergonzaría estar conmigo públicamente?

— No... No puedo explicarlo ahora... Necesito pensar.

Como alma que lleva al diablo, Severus bajó las escaleras, y se perdió de vista. Merlina quedó mucho más confundida. Ponía las manos al fuego porque Hermione no diría nada. ¿Qué podía estar mal, entonces? Ambos estaban grandecitos para estar ocultando una relación. Tenía que haber algo más allí. Después lo averiguaría. Puso los ojos en blanco, negó con la cabeza, y decidió ir con los muchachos de una vez por todas.


	25. De explicaciones y Marcas Tenebrosas

**Capítulo 25: De explicaciones y Marcas Tenebrosas.**

"

Se sentó al lado de Hermione. Ésta la miró aún con cara de asustada.

—Después... hablamos —le susurró para tranquilizarla, aunque su tono de voz despidió pura intranquilidad. Justo en ese momento Ravenclaw hacía un gol. Iban ochenta a cincuenta, y pronto, el buscador de las águilas atrapó la Snitch. No obstante, el sabor de haber obtenido la victoria, dejando a un Malfoy furioso, ya no se le hacía tan dulce a la celadora. Prefería haberse quedado con Severus, discutiendo, en paz, y no tener que estar pensando en su rara actitud.

A las once veinte el estadio quedó vacío nuevamente. Hermione y Merlina se esforzaron por perderse en la multitud, y fueron rápidamente al castillo. Merlina dirigió a Hermione a un aula vacía en el tercer piso, lejos de todos los posibles oídos.

— Yo no quería ver —se excusó Hermione, avergonzada, antes de que Merlina abriera la boca —, sólo pretendía ir a buscarte.

Merlina sonrió, apaciguadora.

—No te culpo.

—De todas maneras... —Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa — realmente ese fue un beso apasionado. Casi se pulverizaban el uno al otro.

Merlina lanzó una carcajada. Luego, se puso seria.

—Mira, Hermione... Sólo te voy a pedir que no le digas nada a nadie, ni a Ginny, aunque es absurdo, porque sabe lo de nuestra relación, pero prefiero que no se masifique.

—Entendido, de todas maneras, no pensaba contarlo.

—Lo imaginé… —suspiró Merlina arqueando las cejas —, pero resulta que Severus estaba convencido de que hablarías. Se comportó muy raro, después que te vio, así que ahora voy a tener que ir a hablar con él.

Le dio unas palmaditas a Hermione en el hombro para que se quedara tranquila y partió, rumbo a las mazmorras. Tocó varias veces la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuestas. Giró el pomo, pero estaba con llave. Abrió con el manojo que tenía ella, y surtió efecto.

El despacho estaba vacío, así que dedujo que podría estar en su cuarto.

— ¿Severus? —llamó en voz baja, temerosa.

Nadie contestó, sin embargo, la puerta estaba abierta. Entró lentamente, preparada para ser expulsada, pero no fue así. Snape estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, mirando el suelo, pensativo, con las manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas.

Merlina avanzó, se sentó a su lado y lo observó, apenada.

—No quiero ser obstinada..., pero creo que necesito una explicación. Hablé con Hermione, y no dijo nada a nadie, y si tienes alguna duda, podemos usar Veritaserum. ¿Qué pasa?

Hubo un minuto de silencio, pero ella presintió que obtendría alguna respuesta.

— En realidad, te lo debería haber dicho hace tiempo... —susurró Snape, y se enderezó. La miró, preocupado, aunque su expresión seria no se diferenciaba mucho de la normal. Sólo Merlina podía distinguir sus emociones.

— ¿Y por qué deberías habérmelo dicho antes? —indagó desconcertada.

—Porque te lo insinué... —titubeó Severus, por primera vez, rehuyendo de la mirada de la joven.

— ¿Cuándo? No te sigo…

—Cuando volvimos, el primer día de curso. "¿Fue, por casualidad, para relajarse y tener otra vista del mar, a visitar Azkaban?" —repitió monótonamente.

Merlina hizo funcionar su mente.

—Yo pensaba que habías usado legeremancia contra mí —reveló Merlina, sin comprender muy bien el tema, todavía —, eso era, ¿no?

—No —Severus realizó una mueca.

— ¿Cómo? — Merlina no entendía nada. Tampoco se le ocurría.

—La verdad es que, el idiota de tu ex me envió una carta contándome de tu visita y amenazándome de que, si te tocaba, los dos íbamos a... —soltó abruptamente, pero Merlina le interrumpió.

— ¡Espera! —Merlina enrojeció — ¿Te dijo que...?

—Sí, que estabas enamorada de mí, sí.

— Sabías... —se cubrió la cara — Qué vergüenza... jamás pensé que...

Severus rió brevemente.

—Ése no es el punto, de todas maneras —retomó su preocupación.

—Lo siento, continúa. ¿Te amenazó de muerte?

—Algo así.

—Oh, vamos, Severus... —susurró ella—. Está en Azkaban. ¿Por eso te preocupas de que lo sepan los demás?

—El noventa por ciento, sí. El otro diez es porque...

Miró a Merlina a los ojos profundamente por algunos segundos.

— ¿Te da cosa? — caviló ella, algo ofuscada por su mirada.

—Sí, pero no es por ti — se apresuró a decir y le tomó una mano —. No estoy acostumbrado a esto... Ya lo sabes. No creo que sea buena idea, después de todo, que todos se enteren… sumando a que la mayoría los tengo como enemigos.

Merlina se sintió a halagada. Se preocupaba por ella y ni siquiera él podía enfrentar bien el hecho de que ya tenía a alguien a su lado...

—A mí ya no me tienes de enemiga —sonrió—. En fin. Ahora que estás confesándome eso... Y QUE ME DEBERÍAS HABER DICHO —recalcó sin enojarse —, creo que es hora que me confieses todos tus secretos sobre mí.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? — inquirió Snape mirándola fijamente, con las cejas arqueadas, medio a la defensiva. Apretó levemente la mano de Merlina.

— ¿Te preocupaste por mí cuando oíste a Malfoy hablar sobre lo del unicornio falso?

Snape rodó los ojos, retornando a su típica exasperación.

—No preguntes estupideces...

Merlina acercó la cara a la suya quedando sólo a un palmo. Llegaba a verlo doble.

— Dime —insistió, buscando su mirada. Ahora que estaba con él, y que no se sentía tan temerosa, necesitaba saber las respuestas de las preguntas que le habían carcomido el cerebro por tanto tiempo.

Severus frunció el entrecejo, con una mirada incrédula, hasta que le contestó, viendo que Merlina no se rendiría.

—Sí, claro que sí me preocupé, ¿cómo se te ocurre dudar?, por Merlín, y yo que pensaba que me gustaba alguien inteligente...

Merlina no hizo caso y prosiguió. Sabía que eso lo decía para contrarrestar lo romántico que le salía todo aquello.

— ¿De verdad me odiabas?

Severus levantó una ceja.

—Bien sabes que no — respondió, más cortante aún.

— ¿Y me acosabas el curso anterior? ¿O eran sólo muestras de lo mal que te caía cuando te acercabas a mí?

El profesor soltó una carcajada, olvidándose de la molestia. A Merlina le producía una tremenda felicidad verlo así. No era un ogro, después de todo.

— Me puedes demandar.

— ¿Reconoces que era acoso?

—Por supuesto que sí —farfulló entrecerrando sus ojos —, y del más sexual que haya existido... Te ponías colorada como un rábano... —agregó aproximando su boca al oído de Merlina, pero ella lo evadió.

—Me sigues pareciendo caradura. Entonces, ¿asumes que yo te gustaba de antes?

Severus se apegó más a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, inmovilizándola. Merlina no podía abrazarlo porque tenía los brazos atrapados entre los suyos. Nuevamente se acercó a su oído. No podía dejar de temblar cuando hacía eso. La sensación seguía siendo emocionante.

—Desde un principio... ¿cómo olvidar —murmuró — cuando te subiste en el techo para rescatar a un perro...? ¿Cómo olvidar que eras la presidenta de defensa de derechos de los animales salvajes? —Merlina no recordaba eso, y se sorprendió al oírlo de sus labios. Parecía que siempre la había tenido vigilada — En esos momentos, claro, tú tenías catorce años... Y yo reemplazaba mi atracción hacia ti por rabia... Tenía sólo veinte años, ¿por qué tenía que tomar en cuenta a una mocosa como tú? ¿A una mocosa alegre y despreocupada?

Merlina cerró los ojos y sonrió.

—No podía creerlo cuando te vi el curso anterior—su voz era más suave y melodiosa, pero a la vez llena de carácter —. Por un momento no supe si eras tú realmente, porque te recordaba de otra manera: flaca, desaliñada —Merlina soltó una risita, avergonzada— y atrevida. Sin embargo, cuando escuché tus gritos salir de la lechucería, y te vi ahí, colgando, no me cupo duda de que eras la auténtica.

—Claro, ya que soy la única estúpida que se atreve tirarse al vacío para rescatar a un animal.

—Exacto.

— Uhm… Y creíste que Phil era mi novio, y te pusiste celoso, ¿no?

Snape no contestó de inmediato, y cuando lo hizo, parecía tener los dientes apretados.

— Creo que el director del colegio olvidó mencionar el detalle de que era tu primo...

—Ya veo...

—Pensé que... —dejó la palabra en el aire.

— ¿Pensaste qué?

— Que mi interpretación de tus sentimientos hacia mí eran falsos, y que tu ex se había equivocado, o que le habías mentido.

Severus comenzó a alejarse, pero Merlina lo detuvo.

—No me sueltes —le dijo —. Tengo que seguir con el interrogatorio...

—Si quieres que me ponga cursi, o algo así, no lo conseguirás...

—No, sólo quiero saber si apelaste por mí o por ti en el juicio de Craig.

— ¿Por quién crees tú? —puso la mejilla contra la de ella.

—Por algo te lo estoy preguntando.

—Por ti, por supuesto... Y si quieres saberlo, antes de que me lo preguntes, sí me preocupé cuando no te vi en tu habitación, como me preocupé cuando Malfoy te encantó: por un momento pensé que quedarías idiota para siempre, aunque mucha diferencia no hay por las preguntas que mes estás haciendo ahora… —Merlina rió y le mordió el hombro, pero Severus aguantó el dolor— Me preocupé por lo del unicornio, por lo del hielo... y por el hecho de que Granger nos haya visto.

—Pero ya te dije... nada ocurrirá.

Severus esta vez sí se separó, y le tomó ambas manos, apesadumbrado y mirándola con intensidad.

— De todas maneras, ¿no te molestaría mantener esto en secreto?

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

— El que sea necesario, hasta que el infeliz de Ledger se aburra y deje de enviarme cartas de amenaza.

Merlina puso los ojos como platos.

— ¡¿No que era una sola carta?

—Una, en el principio, claro.

—Y no me dijiste nada...

— ¿Para qué arruinar el momento? Ahora lo sabes...

Merlina se puso en pie y miró a Severus con enojo.

— ¿Tienes las cartas? Quiero leerlas.

Snape fue hasta uno de sus cajones y revolvió adentro. Sacó un montón amarrados por un elástico. Eran, como mínimo, diez cartas. Merlina se sentó nuevamente, y comenzó a leerlas una por una. Severus sólo la observaba de cerca, cada detalle de su cara… Y podía mirarla libremente, sin que ella se pusiera nerviosa y que lo evitara, y sin ojos ajenos encima de ellos.

Todas las cartas decían cosas como _"... ella no es alguien que valga la pena, así que te recomiendo que no pierdas el tiempo... ...no se te ocurra tener algo con ella, porque las cosas pueden resultar mal… ...ella pertenece conmigo… ... si le tocas un cabello las vas a pagar caro, porque ella ya tiene dueño, aunque no lo reconozca... ...si ella se te insinúa puede que las cosas se reviertan, y ella salga perdiendo... No te imaginas la terrible muerte que puedo darles… Pueden terminar ahogados, desollados, quemados, descuartizados o ahorcados…"_, en conclusión, eran palabras sin sentido. Parecían estar escritas por un demente, y no por alguien normal. ¿Siempre había sido así Craig? Sonaba aterrador.

— ¿Y tú le contestabas?

— ¿Querías que me quedara de brazos cruzados? —Respondió Severus, con ira repentina, pero no contra ella — Claro que le contestaba.

— ¿Qué cosas?

— Simplemente que se metiera en sus asuntos y te dejara en paz. Que dejara de perder el tiempo, y que yo, por ningún motivo, tenía deseos de estar contigo. Que me parecías poco atractiva y absurda. Y que yo no podría estar jamás contigo.

Merlina se sintió ofendida. Severus se dio cuenta de eso.

—No lo dije por vergüenza —añadió —, sino que por seguridad. Si fuera verdad, ¿estaría contigo? ¿Te habría besado si me parecieras poco atractiva? Y era mejor no decirle la verdad. No me parece imposible que pueda escaparse de la fortaleza.

Merlina se tapó la cara con las manos y se quedó así un rato.

— ¿Estás llorando?

Merlina levantó la cara.

—Claro que no. No puedo llorar —Severus frunció el entrecejo —. Me refiero a que no me salen lágrimas.

—Ah... ¿Qué pasa, entonces?

—Me pregunto... ¿En qué demonios pensaba cuando me metí con Craig?

— ¿Lo querías? — la voz del profesor sonó fría.

Merlina se sintió incómoda, pero si Severus era sincero con ella, debía serlo ella también.

—En una carta que leí... — murmuró. Merlina lo miró —. Cuando renunciaste el año anterior, encontré una carta en el vestíbulo... Y decía que lo querías.

Merlina sonrió. No podía creerlo... Severus siempre había estado atento a cada movimiento de ella y jamás se dio cuenta. ¿Podía ser más tonta?

— ¿Lo querías o no? —reiteró Severus, impaciente.

Merlina salió de su ensimismamiento.

—Oh, no, nunca. Sólo como amigo... y pensé que era un buen amigo...

— ¿Y porqué estabas con él? —su tono sonó algo autoritario.

Merlina arqueó las cejas.

—Tú me hiciste preguntas a mí, ahora es mi turno.

Merlina pensó un poco. Ahora que estaba con Severus, veía hacia atrás y encontraba lejano los terribles sentimientos de soledad que había sufrido alguna vez.

—Cuando... —farfulló — Cuando te sientes solo —completó —, eres capaz de hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad para que eso cese. ¿Entiendes?

— ¿Cualquier tipo de cosa?

La voz de Severus se oyó sombría. Merlina, que no era experta en legeremancia, comprendió el mensaje.

—Oh, no, no todo. Jamás lo que estás pensando —movió la cabeza, incómoda —. Sólo el aceptar ser novios. De hecho me negué muchas veces ante el hecho de que tuviéramos… relaciones sexuales.

— Ah... —suspiró, aliviado — ¿Conmigo te negarías?

— Y yo que pensé que me gustaba alguien inteligente… Ya sabes la respuesta. Pero no es ni el momento ni la situación, así que…

— Lo sé —contestó Severus. Luego miró hacia atrás y observó el reloj—Son las una y media. ¿Quieres ir a las cocinas a comer algo? Ya nos saltamos el almuerzo. ¿Crees que se hayan dado cuenta?

—Hermione, sí. De todas maneras, ¿no sería mejor bajar uno primero, y luego el otro?

— Tienes razón, Cerdita Parlanchina —coincidió Severus con ironía.

Merlina no pudo evitar sonreír. Ambos se pusieron de pie.

— Voy yo primero, ¿bien? —dijo Merlina.

—Ya.

Dio unos pasos, pero Severus la tiró de la mano.

—Un momento —dijo —. Esto no lo podremos hacer en las cocinas; los elfos hablan.

Le tomó la cara con suavidad y la besó intensamente, enredando la mano en su cabello.

— No sabes cuánto me gustan tus besos —sinceró Merlina, luego de unos segundos, con la respiración entrecortada. Le dio un último en la mejilla, y se retiró hacia el dicho destino.

Entonces, eso era lo que manchaba el asunto: Craig. Sin embargo… daba igual. Sólo quería estar con Severus.

"

Merlina, finalmente, le dio la negativa a Ginny sobre ir a su casa para las vacaciones de Navidad y Año Nuevo. Ginny le preguntó si tenía que ver con Snape. Merlina dijo que sí, pero no dio detalles. Ella comprendió. Seguramente pensaba que estaban en algún proceso todavía, o algo por estilo.

Con Severus iba bastante bien, la verdad, pero no se veían mucho porque Merlina había recibido una reprimenda de Filch, en cuanto a sus deberes de conserje. Según el viejo "él terminaba vigilando toda la noche, porque se mandaba a cambiar a otro lado", sin embargo, Merlina se ausentaba un par de horas para acompañar a Severus, ayudarlo a revisar algunos trabajos, y nada más. Jamás era "toda la noche". El dormir juntos no se les había repetido, y a pesar de que la tensión erótica estaba a punto de explotar, se dedicaban a las labores del colegio, con el dolor de sus almas.

Merlina, por otro lado, pensó que los problemas con Draco habían acabado, pero se equivocó. De hecho, tres días antes de Navidad, la pilló yendo hacia el despacho de Snape —claro que él no lo sabía, simplemente pensó que estaba haciendo uno de sus paseos — y comenzó a increparla. Merlina jamás sospechó que fuera para tener un pretexto y atacarla. Crabbe y Goyle eran su público.

— Eres una asquerosa sangre sucia —le espetó. A Merlina eso le pasó como mantequilla.

— Malfoy, chiste repetido ya no suena divertido ¿Estás furioso todavía por el partido? Quizá si te quemaran el trasero, podrías apurarte para atrapar la Snitch—susurró. Sus intenciones eran dejarlo hablar e irse, sin embargo, los insultos se tornaron verdades. Malfoy sonrió, como si hubiese recordado algo.

— Tiene gracia que menciones la palabra "quemar". Tus padres eran muggles, ¿no?

— Ya sabes, soy sangre sucia —contestó Merlina, sin darle importancia, pero sintiendo una punzada de miedo. ¿Acaso iba a llegar a cierto tema?

— Qué pena que los muggles no puedan hacer magia para salvarse, ¿no?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —dijo elevando considerablemente la voz. Se le heló la sangre.

— No sé, a que quizá yo estaría avergonzado de que mis padres muggles hubiesen muerto en una casa incendiada...

— ¡CÁLLATE! —gritó Merlina, fuera de sí. Las manos le temblaban. Ni siquiera recordó que tenía varita.

— ¿Por qué he de...?

— ¡Al menos yo tenía padres decentes! ¡No como tu estúpido padre que mata a personas inocentes!

— ¡No hables de mi padre!

— ¡Yo hablo de lo que quiero! ¡ES UN ASESI...!

Merlina no completó la palabra. Malfoy desenvainó la varita. En ese momento vio a Severus salir de su despacho, a unos cuantos metros de la espalda de Draco.

El rubio gritó algo, y de la punta de la varita mágica salió una capa de gelatina transparente. Ésta voló y se envolvió en el cuerpo de Merlina. No podía respirar, pero sí oír y ver, y de hecho, presenció lo que menos imaginó en su vida.

Snape dio vuelta a Draco y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa. Lo apegó a una pared y lo levantó unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. Le enterró la varita en el estómago. El rubio quedó sin aliento.

— Vuelve a tocarla, a insultarla o hechizarla —le dijo, salpicando saliva, fuera de sí —, vuelve a hacerle algo, y serás la última cosa que realices en toda tu vida. Sé el triple de maldiciones que tú, Draco, y me encantaría volver a utilizarlas contra alguien. Vete antes que use alguna.

Lo soltó con brusquedad. Malfoy cayó al suelo, y lo miró asombrado y con miedo.

Crabbe y Goyle lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie y salieron a toda velocidad del lugar.

Merlina estaba quedándose sin oxígeno, pero Severus alcanzó a coleccionar otro rescate hacia ella. Hizo desaparecer la gelatina que la rodeaba y se arrodilló junto a ella. La joven dio un gran respiro.

— Por... Merlín... —jadeó.

Severus la ayudó a pararse y la llevó hasta su despacho.

—No debería haberle hecho caso... —susurró, tirándose en un sillón — No sé qué tienes que siempre llegas a salvarme de todo...

—Tus gritos se escuchaban hasta acá —reveló Severus, entregándole un vaso de agua que había hecho aparecer.

—Gracias... —bebió todo el contenido. Se había dado cuenta que estaba sedienta. Dejó el vaso en una mesa de rincón.

Fue hasta Severus, quien revolvía un caldero que estaba en un pequeño fogón sobre un pilar de piedra.

— Cuando te vi salir pensé que me rescatarías, pero no que te irías contra Malfoy —comentó Merlina.

Severus con la varita bajó la intensidad del fuego, y dejó de revolver. Se giró hacia Merlina.

— Yo tampoco debería haber hecho eso, pero esta vez fue inevitable —confesó —. Vi como salía la gelatina de la varita y cómo te envolvía. Después, de todas formas, me habrías sacado en cara que por qué no hago nada.

— Sí... es verdad.

— ¿Por qué peleaban? No alcancé a oír bien. Sólo escuché algo de los "padres".

Merlina sonrió, incómoda.

—Prefiero no hablar de eso...

Severus asintió. Luego la abrazó y le acarició la cabeza. Merlina sintió una oleada de gratitud. Nunca pensó que él pudiera entregarle tanto cariño. Y él jamás pensó que pudiera entregar cariño, y menos que le naciera del alma.

— ¿Crees que Malfoy sospeche lo de nosotros por defenderme? —susurró ella aferrándose a su espalda y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—No sé, no lo creo, en cualquier caso, es mejor que se ande con cuidado...

—No vayas a hacer nada.

—No haré nada, siempre que él no vuelva a atentar contra ti.

— ¿Ahora me defenderás?

—Siempre lo he hecho... Que tú no lo hayas sabido interpretar, es otra cosa.

"

Merlina quedó muy intranquila el resto de la tarde. Severus le había contagiado la preocupación de que, el colegio se enterara de lo de ellos, y llegara a oídos de Craig, sin embargo, no entendía por qué Malfoy tuviera que sospechar, a pesar de que la amenaza de Severus decía bastante. Pero, todos creían que se odiaban, así que no tenía porqué pensar otra cosa. Y tampoco tenía que porqué pasar algo malo. Craig seguía estando en Azkaban.

No obstante, ese pensamiento le dio vueltas hasta altas horas de la noche. El viejo Filch decidió descansar, como correspondía, porque Merlina seguía siendo la celadora.

Hacía frío, y las manos le tiritaban. Ya se imaginaba al día siguiente a todo el colegio mirándoles con ojos de pescado.

Necesitaba la opinión de Severus, necesitaba que la tranquilizara.

Bajó a las mazmorras y fue hasta su cuarto. Entró a hurtadillas. No estaba completamente oscuro. La noche estaba despejada, y se filtraba un rayo de luna por la ventanilla, tal como la primera vez que había entrado a escondidas a su cuarto. Y estaba en la misma posición, lo que era más gracioso. El compás de su respiración era el mismo. La mano izquierda sobre la almohada...

Merlina se quedó mirando un momento su Marca Tenebrosa. Ella sabía que era eso, pero jamás le había dado importancia: Dumbledore jamás tendría a un real Mortífago en su castillo dando clases. Pensaba que, tal vez, había sido una simple unión errónea al bando de Voldemort. Sabía que a muchos les había ocurrido eso. Nunca pondría en cuestión la fidelidad de Severus, ni menos, su oculta bondad. Y si es que lo fuera… No se imaginaba estando sin él.

Le acarició el cuello desnudo, y lentamente, llegó a su antebrazo. Con un dedo tocó el tatuaje. Era como tocar una cicatriz.

No alcanzó a estar dos segundos así, cuando Severus abrió los ojos como un autómata, se sentó, le agarró la muñeca con fuerza, y con la otra, la empujó hacia abajo. Merlina se pegó con la mesa de noche,

— ¡AAAY! —gritó, muerta del dolor por muñeca y cabeza. Severus la soltó, agitado, y prendió la luz.

Miró a Merlina con ojos desorbitados y bajó de la cama.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —indagó, rojo de ira. La tomó de los hombros y la obligó a pararse. Merlina se aterrorizó. Snape la soltó y se alejó.

— ¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?

—Se- Severus, perdóname, sólo te venía a ver, no sabía...

Comenzó a pasearse, con la mano derecha sobre la horrible Marca, como si fuera algo censurable.

— ¿Que no sabías? ¿Sabes qué es esto? —Merlina no alcanzó a contestar — ¡Es la Marca Tenebrosa!

—Lo sé, lo sé y...

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Merlina estaba a punto de llorar, aunque no tuviera lágrimas, pero le dolía la garganta.

— Me atrajo, no pensé que te molestara...

— ¡Claro que me molesta, es de algo que me avergüenzo!

— Perdóname, pero a mí no me da nada...

— ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! —Le espetó — ¡Vete!

Merlina no lo pensó dos veces, y salió como un rayo. ¡Lo había arruinado todo!

Corrió y corrió hasta la torre de astronomía. Se sentó en una mesa y miró los terrenos.

—Qué tonta, qué idiota...

De cualquier forma, ¿por qué se había enojado tanto? Ella lo iba a querer igual, con o sin marca, por Dios... Y no tenía que porqué avergonzarse, muchos se habían arrepentido luego de haberse unido al poder de Voldemort.

Se tiró el pelo, furiosa consigo misma.

"

Lo había visto tan alterado esa noche, que, por puro miedo, evitó a toda costa encontrárselo al otro día, y resultó perfectamente. Al subsiguiente, 24 de diciembre, día en que los estudiantes partían a sus casas, también le salió bien el no topárselo, al menos durante la mañana. Ahora que lo pensaba, debió haberle dicho a Dumbledore que quería ir a pasar un par de días las fiestas con los Weasley. Era la víspera e iba a ser triste sin Severus.

De todas formas, fue a Hogsmeade a comprarle algo a Snape, después de pasar a dejar a los alumnos a la estación. Para desgracia suya, Malfoy se había quedado en el colegio. Al parecer, no lo querían en casa.

Paseó de un lado a otro, y no encontraba nada interesante. ¿Qué podría comprarle? Él era especial... No obstante, debía estar tan furioso, que no sería capaz de aceptarle nada...

Fue hasta Honeydukes y compró unos cuantos caramelos de chocolate, y la nueva sensación: _Dulce Apasionado_. Era no más grande que una nuez, de color rojo intenso, y parecía ser de mus, porque era blando. Según el cartel expuesto, decía que, todas las personas que recibieran ese dulce regalado, le sentirían un sabor único. Merlina, pensando en que ella sería la que se lo acabaría comiendo, lo llevó.

Volvió en un carruaje al castillo, y sin sueño alguno, se paseó por el castillo. Iba a paso lento y cabizbaja.

Fue mirando el paisaje por las ventanas del cuarto piso. Comenzaba a caer nieve. Se detuvo en la más grande, y se apoyó en el alféizar con los brazos cruzados. Se comió un dulce de chocolate. Hacía tiempo que no probaba uno.

Cantó una lenta y triste melodía inventada durante varios minutos. La caída de la nieve era tan espesa que ya no se distinguía el cielo de la copa de los árboles ni del suelo. Era todo un manchón blanco.

De un momento a otro, un par de brazos tibios la rodearon. Ella cerró sus ojos, reconociendo esa sensación de amor que le provocaba Severus. Una oleada de alivio recorrió su cuerpo.

El profesor apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Perdóname... —susurró. Merlina sabía que le costaba montones decir una palabra como "perdón" — Perdóname por lo de antes de ayer... Fui tan brusco, tan idiota... Me asusté al darme cuenta que eras tú, porque creí que no te gustaría lo que habías visto.

Merlina abrió los ojos y lo miró de soslayo.

—Ya te había visto antes el tatuaje, tonto..., cuando te pinté de verde el curso anterior.

—Oh, no lo sabía. Pensé que había sido un encantamiento.

La volteó para que quedaran frente a frente.

—De todas formas, no me gustó que hicieras eso porque me recordó a que todavía la tengo en mí —se agarró la muñeca izquierda —, y me hace pensar que… —respiró profundo —, que tal vez no te merezca.

Merlina le acarició la mejilla y negó con la cabeza, sin saber qué decir, porque no se esperaba aquella frase tan triste. Sonrió con ternura.

— ¿Te duele el golpe de la cabeza? —dijo Severus, finalmente, mientras le pasaba una mano por la nuca.

—Ya no, pero me quedó un gran huevo.

—Es cierto.

Rieron.

—Estamos en un pasillo —advirtió Merlina.

—Todos deben estar en sus salas comunes. Cuando vine para acá, no había nadie.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—Te busqué por una hora.

—Ah... en ese caso, te digo que me entretuve un tiempo en Hogsmeade —confesó recordándose del Dulce Apasionado. Lo sacó de su bolsillo —. Tenía intenciones de regalarte algo, pero jamás se me ocurrió qué, y compré este dulce pensando en ti, aunque creí que no iba a regalártelo. Pero ahora, cómo sé que no es así, toma. Da igual que hoy sea víspera.

Se lo enseñó. Severus lo tomó y le sacó el papel transparente. Se lo echó entero a la boca, y masticó durante unos segundos, pensando.

— Se dice que para cada uno tiene un sabor distinto, siempre que sea regalado —explicó Merlina — ¿A qué sabe?

Severus terminó de degustar, y la miró concentradamente.

—Nunca he probado algo parecido, pero supongo que sabe a ti, porque es delicioso —Merlina sonrió, abrumada —. Me recuerda al olor de tu cabello.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos.

—Yo no tengo nada para ti —replicó —. Tenía la cabeza en otro lado.

—Y yo no esperaba nada, ni siquiera que me volvieras a hablar. Me tenías preocupada. —Merlina atrajo a Snape hacia sí y lo abrazó —. Tú eres mi regalo de Navidad, y el mejor.

Severus se aproximó, comprendiendo el mensaje, y la besó.

—Tu boca sabe a chocolate —le dijo.

—Es porque me comí un dulce de eso —explicó Merlina —, no soy tan sabrosa —rió.

Severus alzó una ceja, y volvió a atacar, apegándola completamente a su cuerpo.

De un pasillo aparecieron dos caras conocidas, pero se devolvieron de inmediato. Escondidos miraron con atención a la pareja que se besaba apasionadamente en una ventana. El rubio sonrió con malicia a la chica de cabello corto de su lado ¡Lo sabía! No eran imaginaciones suyas, aunque no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco. Se marcharon antes de que fueran descubiertos. Ella le preguntó si se le ocurría algún plan. Él dijo que sí, recordando la carta de su padre que había recibido desde Azkaban avisándole sobre un reo loco de remate que estaba estorbándolos a todos, pronunciando día y noche el nombre "Merlina Morgan".


	26. Merlina, la heroína

**Capítulo 26: Merlina, la heroína**

"

Merlina tuvo que estar toda la noche en Hogsmeade, vigilando la entrada de la discoteca para que nadie se atreviera a salir. Varias parejas de estudiantes se llevaron una mala sorpresa cuando la vieron allí, parada, con los brazos cruzados y cara de reproche. Filch, por otro lado, la reemplazó en el castillo para vigilar a los más pequeños. Aunque, claro, habría preferido estar allá: en algún momento se podría haber escapado y haber visitado a Severus.

El resto de la semana, fue perfecta. Merlina por fin tuvo un tiempo de paz: Malfoy no le dirigió la palabra en ningún momento. Severus, por otro lado, estaba más cariñoso que nunca, tomando en cuenta su ironía y sus bromas pesadas de siempre. La joven se daba aires de superioridad por haber despertado el lado amable de Severus. Sin embargo, sólo ella lo notaba. Con el resto de la gente era el mismo. O tal vez su orgullo le impedía demostrar que si su humor, últimamente, estaba de mil maravillas.

El día de regreso de los alumnos que habían estado de vacaciones en sus casas, también tuvo que ir a esperarlos a la estación para llevarlos sanos y salvos al castillo. Llegaron a las ocho menos quince de la mañana. Vio bajar a sus amigos de Gryffindor cargados de regalos para ella.

—Después me los entregarán —les solicitó —. Pueden llevarlos a mi despacho si no nos encontramos antes.

Fue contando uno por uno a los jóvenes, y pasó lista. Algo le pareció fuera de lugar: había uno demás. Volvió a hacer lo mismo dos veces más, hasta que todos la comenzaron a mirar con mala cara.

—Un momento —solicitó, rogando por paciencia. Miró a cada una de las caras, y sus ojos se clavaron en una cara robusta con expresión idiota — ¿Goyle, en qué momento te fuiste de vacaciones?

El muchacho la miró con la boca abierta.

—Eh... anteayer, tuve un... problema.

_Vaya, sabe hablar... y yo pensé que no tenía esa facultad._

— Qué extraño —comentó —juré haberte visto con Malfoy ayer... En fin, vamos. Suban a los carros.

Merlina, de todas maneras, no se sorprendió de haberse confundido con la repentina ida de Goyle. Quizá había visto a Crabbe, y no a él; eran tan parecidos, los dos igual de tontos... Debió haber obtenido un permiso especial del director, porque ella no lo había ido a dejar a la estación. Y prefirió no haberlo hecho tampoco.

Se subió a un carruaje, sola, que se ubicaba al final de todos. Partieron.

Pasaron las verjas de los cerdos alados y se detuvieron ante las puertas de roble. Merlina hizo un último conteo, y los alentó a entrar. Todos, o la mayoría, ingresaron directamente al Gran Comedor para desayunar. Los otros, que estaban en el castillo, llegaban de diferentes puntos para ir a comer.

Entró por la puerta principal y se fue a sentar a su puesto. Le hizo un gesto afirmativo a Dumbledore para darle a entender que todo estaba bien. Mientras comía, se puso a conversar con Pomona, quien le hablaba tristemente de sus plantas.

— Lo único que quiero es que pase el frío —decía —, la mayoría de las plantas se están secando. Pedí a Filius que les hiciera algún encantamiento de resistencia, pero no resultó del todo.

Hubo un ruido de aleteos, y por las ventanas entraron cientos de lechuzas con el correo para sus dueños. Unas llevaban regalos, otras cartas, y otras el diario dominical _El Profeta_.

Merlina estaba a punto de masticar un trozo de pan con mermelada, cuando un grito con su nombre la hizo detenerse.

— ¡MERLINA!

La joven miró hacia adelante, con la boca abierta. Dos jovencitas de la mesa de Gryffindor se habían puesto en pie, sin avergonzarse por el escándalo. Todos miraban sorprendidos. Ginny y Hermione llegaron con la mitad de El profeta cada una. Sus rostros eran de terror puro.

— ¿Qué...?

— Merlina —dijo Hermione, entregándole su mitad del periódico —, tienes que verlo, es horrible...

Merlina tomó las hojas y las puso ante sus ojos.

Una gran foto de un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos claros como el hielo, con cara de locura ocupaba la mitad de la portada. Leyó el titular y la noticia. Se sentió mareada y con ganas de vomitar.

Justo en ese instante, Dumbledore recibía una carta también, casualmente con una información similar.

"

**REO LOGRA HUÍR DE AZKABAN**

"

Craig Federic Ledger, hombre de 23 años (foto), ha sido el segundo preso, en tres años, que logra escapar de la frívola celda 320, de Azkaban, el día sábado 3 de Enero, en horario indefinido.

No se encontraba en una sección de alta seguridad, pero estaba bien protegida por guardias profesionales. Por el poco tiempo que llevaba allí, ya se había logrado caracterizar por su mal genio, sus pensamientos maniáticos e instintos asesinos y sexuales. En los momentos de almuerzo o recreación, cuando la mayoría de los reos se reunían, tenía largas conversaciones con ex partidarios del Innombrable, en especial con Lucius Malfoy y Rodolphus Lestrange, a quienes logramos entrevistar.

_"¿Ustedes sabían que pensaba escapar de la fortaleza?"_, les preguntó nuestro corresponsal.

_"Sí, pero jamás nos dijo cuando", _contestó Lestrange.

_"Él decía que pensaba matar a su ex novia, y que iba a buscar venganza en Hogwarts, o algo así; cosas de un idiota mal de la cabeza", _añadió Malfoy.

Por otra parte, el personal de seguridad del Ministerio de Magia, intentará comunicar a Albus Dumbledore sobre lo ocurrido. Rufus Scrimgeour se reunirá con...

"

Merlina no siguió leyendo. Se sentía enferma. Negó con la cabeza, como queriendo no creerlo. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía la palpitación de su corazón en sus propios oídos.

—Merlina —la llamó Dumbledore. Tenía una cara de preocupación tremenda. Severus la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

Los oídos se le taparon y todo se convirtió en una mezcla de colores. Severus había tenido razón y ella no le había dado suficiente importancia. Qué descompuesta se sentía. Se desmayó.

Despertó diez minutos más tarde, en el despacho de Dumbledore, sentada en un sillón. Había varias personas ahí dentro. Uno era Rufus Scrimgeour, el propio Ministro de Magia, dos magos gigantescos, y Severus, que estaba a su lado y la miraba asustadísimo. No se había despegado de ella ni un segundo. Los otros discutían sobre la seguridad del colegio.

— Podemos custodiar las entradas con Aurors, y podemos poner un escolta a la señorita Morgan —explicaba uno de los magos desconocidos.

Merlina miró a Severus y le tomó la mano.

—Tenías razón —susurró. Se sorprendió a oír su voz ronca — Tenías razón... No debería... No entiendo cómo... Pensé que Hermione iba a ser fiel... Me siento frustrada.

Severus miró hacia el grupo para asegurarse que no lo vieran, y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

—Ya verás que todo estará bien —le dijo —. No debe haber llegado muy lejos, ya lo atraparán...

Merlina no sabía qué contestar.

—Ya ha despertado —dijo Dumbledore.

Severus y Merlina se soltaron las manos rápidamente. Se pusieron de pie y fueron hasta allá.

—Albus... —dijo, intentando mantener el aliento — No comprendo, cómo...

—Estará a salvo, señorita —le dijo Scrimgeour —. Ya lo hemos arreglado con su director: cuatro magos especializados en la entrada, uno ubicado en el vestíbulo, y un escolta para usted, por el tiempo que sea necesario para que atrapemos a Ledger.

— No te preocupes tanto —le aconsejó Dumbledore —, recuerda que nadie puede aparecerse y desaparecerse en Hogwarts. Escapó anoche, y está loco, y si no recibió ayuda, no puede haber llegado muy lejos —era prácticamente lo mismo que Severus le había dicho.

Merlina asintió, sin estar completamente segura.

— ¿Cuándo llegarán los refuerzos? —indagó Merlina.

Rufus miró su reloj de bolsillo.

—En cinco minutos, para ser exactos.

Así fue. Bajaron al vestíbulo y recibieron a tres brujas y cuatro magos. Todos tenían caras de fortachones.

Las tres brujas, más uno de los magos, estarían puestos en las entradas. Partieron de inmediato hacia allá. Un mago de pelo ondulado quedó para el vestíbulo.

—Él es Unferth Linfox —le presentó el ministro —, será tu guardián.

Merlina estrechó la mano con un hombre cuarentón, de cara relajada y párpados caídos, como si fuera un desinteresado. Tenía peinado de libro abierto. Sonrió amablemente con unos regulares dientes. Merlina frunció los labios.

— Señor ministro —dijo Severus con su melodiosa voz cuando Merlina y Unferth se soltaron las manos — El hecho de que sea guardián de la Señorita Morgan significa que la acompañará absolutamente a todos lados ¿no?

—Sí.

— ¿Pero el baño, el dormir, y esas cosas? —indagó ella, comprendiendo la indirecta del profesor.

Merlina le echó una furtiva mirada a Severus, quien estaba entre Dumbledore y el ministro. Parecía furioso. Tal vez pensaba preguntar lo mismo.

Scrimgeour soltó una carcajada.

— Podrás ir al baño sola, pero antes él tendrá que registrarlo, para mayor seguridad. Para cuando duermas, él estará en la puerta de tu cuarto, alerta a cualquier cosa inusitada que suceda. Aunque tenemos la certeza de que no ocurrirá nada, pero uno nunca sabe. Ya antes han burlado la seguridad de Hogwarts.

Merlina abrió la boca, pero no sabía qué contestar. No le agradaba la idea de tener a un desconocido en su cuarto, y menos le gustaba a Severus. Tenía las manos crispadas, como si deseara aplastar un cuello.

—Si no queda otro camino... —dijo la joven, al final.

—Excelente —comentó Scrimgeour —. Desde ahora estarás constantemente vigilada, adonde vayas. Sé que suena incómodo, pero ya verás que será para mejor. No tardaremos en encontrar a Ledger.

Dumbledore se fue con Scrimgeour hacia los terrenos; seguramente para despedirlo. Quedaron Severus, Linfox y ella.

Merlina dibujó una sonrisa falsa. Quería hablar con Severus, pero no delante de él.

— ¿Y? —preguntó al aire.

—Hablen —dijo Linfox —. No tengo problemas. Estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. He protegido a famosos, a gente reconocida, políticos... No es la única.

—Ah, perfecto —dijo Severus, con ironía —. Muy bien, señorita Morgan —dijo con evidente envidia —, me encantaría que fuera a ayudarme esta noche a preparar mi clase de mañana, siempre que su guardaespaldas se lo permita.

Merlina lo miró con tristeza, hasta que se retiró y la dejó sola con Linfox. El hombre estaba con las manos en la espalda mirando hacia el frente. Ella no sabía qué hacer. Dio un paso. El hombre avanzó también.

_Esto será una pesadilla_, pensó, subiendo por la gran escala.

No se equivocó. El hombre no hablaba nada y se limitaba a seguirla para todos los lados como una sombra, y por lo mismo, decidió permanecer despierta merodeando por ahí, a tener que acostarse en su cama, en la presencia de un desconocido, y más si era hombre. No temía a que le fuera hacer algo, pero era totalmente vergonzoso. Carraspeaba frecuentemente y a cada momento se tenía que sonar con estruendosos ruidos. Y eso prefería hacerlo sin compañía.

Pasó tres veces al baño, pero de la sala de profesores. Él registraba, y luego la esperaba afuera.

Para cenar, se puso tres metros tras ella. Los alumnos miraban con curiosidad al sujeto, aunque a esas alturas todos estaban al tanto de que por Merlina habían puesto gente que cuidara los lugares claves del castillo. Merlina ahora se enteraba que debía ser un real fastidio ser reconocido en el mundo. Pobre Harry.

Filch estaba más furioso que nunca y gruñía por nada.

—Por eso no hay que confiarle los trabajos a mocosas como tú —le gruñó —, traen sólo problemas. Ahora todas las vidas del colegio estarán en peligro. Bueno, unas cuantas muertes puede que no sean tan innecesarias. Algunos se las tienen bastante merecidas…

Merlina lo ignoró. No quería hacerse más mala sangre de lo que ya tenía.

Llegaron las diez y media de la noche y todavía no encontraba la forma de deshacerse de su guarda espaldas. Ambos estaban con la varita encendida en medio del pasillo del segundo piso. Se moría por ir a ver a Severus. No obstante, la vela de su cerebro se encendió cuando vio un tapiz muy conocido. El primer día de trabajo se había encontrado con él, y llevaba a las mazmorras. Era ahora, o nunca.

— ¡Aaaah! —gritó apuntando hacia la pared de enfrente, con ojos de huevo — ¡Una araña gigante! ¡Mátela!

— ¿Qué? —Linfox se dio vuelta.

Merlina, sin perder el tiempo, se metió bajo el tapiz y se internó por el agujero. Comenzó a correr escaleras abajo antes que la encontrara. A lo lejos, se oían gritos. El corazón se le encogió, temiendo lo peor. Corrió, corrió, y por fin llegó frente a la puerta del despacho de Severus, donde era que salían los gritos desgarradores. Merlina, paralizada se quedó escuchando unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer.

Alguien chillaba de dolor. Luego se callaba.

— ¡Dime dónde está esa maldita, o te sigo golpeando, hijo de puta!

— No te diré nada… nada. Haz lo que quieras… El castillo es grande y puede estar en cualquier lado… —se oía la segunda voz, apenas, desmayada, lejana.

— No te hagas el gracioso conmigo… ¡DIME! ¡DIME DE UNA VEZ!— gritó una voz conocida. Se le cayó el alma a los pies, sabiendo a quienes pertenecían esas voces.

— No te diré…

— ¡Crucio!

La voz volvió a gritar, desesperada. Merlina sacó su varita y abrió la puerta.

— ¡NOOOOOOOO! —gritó, y avanzó un poco — ¡EXPELLIARMUS!

Craig Ledger salió volando y cayó contra algunos muebles. Pociones, ingredientes y libros se le fueron encima. Todas las horas sacrificadas que dispuso Merlina para ordenar se dirigieron al infierno, pero eso era lo más irrelevante de todo el caso.

Severus estaba en el suelo, inerte. Sólo el dedo índice de la mano izquierda se movía. Parecía haber sido golpeado también, porque tenía la cara hinchada.

Se arrodilló.

—Severus, Severus... —le llamó golpeándole la mejilla sana con suavidad. No contestaba, y el labio le sangraba, pero aún así, tenía los ojos entreabiertos y la miraba.

Craig salió bajo los libros con una cara de loco.

— ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE, POR FAVOR! —gritó Merlina a todo pulmón. Se paró y apuntó con la varita a Craig.

— ¡Viniste a rescatarlo! —Se burló Craig —Tuve que golpearlo para quitarle su varita. ¡Lo torturé con su propia varita! Yo no tenía la mía...

— ¡QUÉDATE DONDE ESTÁS! —aulló Merlina. Necesitaba ayuda. Se arrepentía de no haber bajado con Linfox.

Craig miró el techo, como presintiendo algo.

— ¡No se quedará así, Lina! —dijo poco después.

— ¡Quédate donde estás, o te...!

— ¿Me vas a matar?

— ¡SÍ! —la barbilla le tiritaba.

Craig la miró con escepticismo.

—No serías capaz... mira cómo te tiembla el brazo. Tú no matarías a nadie.

Era cierto. Merlina jamás podría matar a alguien. Craig soltó una carcajada y salió corriendo de allí, seguramente para escapar. Sus gritos se deberían haber escuchado ya. No sabía cómo había logrado entrar Ledger, pero no le importaba. Se arrodilló nuevamente al lado de Severus. Lo sentó y lo abrazó.

— ¡Severus, por favor, despierta! —chilló, acariciándole la espalda.

El profesor parecía un muñeco de trapo. Su cabeza estaba sobre el hombro de Merlina.

En ese instante llegaron Linfox, Dumbledore, y el hombre que custodiaba el vestíbulo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Albus con voz potente.

— ¡Ha entrado, Albus! ¡Craig entró y atacó a Severus!

— ¿Dónde fue?

— ¡No sé, no me preocupé, ha escapado! ¡Severus está herido!

—Linfox, ayuda a Merlina a llevar a Severus a enfermería —ordenó Dumbledore, con ojos centelleantes — Fortag —dijo refiriéndose al otro hombre —, acompáñame.

Merlina usó el encantamiento camilla para llevar a Severus. Nunca había ascendido escaleras en tan poco tiempo, y Linfox corría tras ella.

— ¡Madam Pomfrey! —gritó, tendiendo a Severus en una cama.

Se prendieron las luces. Poppy salió en bata, con ojos pequeños, de su habitación.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué el escándalo?

— ¡Han herido a Snape!

Poppy se puso a actuar de inmediato. Le dio cerca de siete pociones y le vendó el brazo derecho, que lo tenía fracturado, y le aplicó pomadas en la cara, porque le estaban comenzando a aparecer moretones.

—Por favor, Madame Pomfrey, deje que me quede con él... —suplicó. Le daba lo mismo si se enteraba todo el mundo sobre su relación con él. Ya no valía la pena ocultarla, si el que no debía saber nada, se había enterado.

—Éste hombre necesita descanso, Merlina. Sin duda ha recibido cerca de cinco maldiciones Cruciatus y más de seis golpes en todo el cuerpo.

— Por favor... —miró a Linfox — Yo me quedo con él, y que mi guardaespaldas custodie la entrada de la enfermería.

Pomfrey cedió al ver la cara de plegaria de la joven.

—Está bien. Puedes quedarte, pero no lo fuerces a nada. Debe despertar en el momento dado.

Merlina asintió y le besó una mano.

—Gracias... —susurró.

—Y, en cuanto a usted, tendrá que quedarse fuera de la enfermería.

Linfox no replicó y se fue tranquilamente.

—Cualquier cosa, me llamas —dijo Pomfrey, y se volvió a su cuarto, apagando antes las luces.

Merlina le acarició la cara a Severus. Él, que siempre se había visto fuerte e intocable, estaba en una situación completamente contraria. Su piel ya no tenía color y estaba magullado por todas partes, y con ese camisón blanco que le había hecho aparecer Poppy a cambio de su toga negra, lo hacían ver como un ángel.

Ella lo había rescatado ahora. Por fin le tocaba pagar por todos las salvaciones que él había hecho hacia ella. Le habría encantado, claro, no haberlo hecho nunca y verlo sano y salvo, con una sonrisa burlona en su fina boca.

Se mordió el labio y se apoyó en la silla. No pudo pegar un solo ojo, no con su amante así, en ese estado.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana oyó susurros. Linfox hablaba con alguien en la puerta. Esa fue la única vez que se despegó de Severus, y fue a ver qué ocurría. Dumbledore estaba ahí.

—Merlina —le dijo al verla —, buscamos por todo el castillo. Pedimos ayuda a prefectos de casas y a premios anuales, y no encontraron absolutamente nada. Ha escapado.

Merlina se sintió desfallecer, pero se mantuvo en pie.

—Por ahora, todas las visitas a Hogsmeade han quedado canceladas y las vacaciones de Semana Santa también. No permitiremos que nadie más salga y entre del castillo.

Merlina afirmó otra vez.

—Dumbledore... tengo que decirte algo, en privado.

—Espera aquí, Linfox.

Tomó a Merlina del brazo y entraron juntos a la enfermería. Se sentaron en las sillas, al lado de Snape.

—Craig atacó a Severus—susurró — porque tenemos una relación... —se cubrió la cara.

Albus le acarició el hombro.

—Ya lo sabía, Merlina, —la joven lo miró entre sus dedos —pero no porque alguien me lo haya contado —añadió al ver su mirada—, sino que me di cuenta por cuestión te actitudes. Severus había dejado hablar mal de ti, y por alguna extraña razón pasabas algún tiempo en su despacho.

—Es mi culpa... —comenzó ella acongojada.

—No lo es. Aleja ese pensamiento de tu cabeza, ya atraparán a Ledger. Por ahora, preocúpate de Severus.

Albus se puso en pie y la dejó sola.

¿Cómo se había enterado Craig quién era Severus, y de que sí tenían una relación? Había gato encerrado ahí, pero no podía evitar pensar que Hermione había abierto la boca, porque era su única posibilidad. En la mañana hablaría con ella.

Tal como se prometió, esperó a Hermione en el vestíbulo a la hora del desayuno. Todos se habían enterado del ataque de Snape y de lo ocurrido anoche, pero nadie parecía saber que tenían un romance oculto. La castaña llegó a su lado, con expresión de tristeza, dispuesta a consolarla.

— Merlina...

—Confié en ti, Hermione —le susurró con voz quebrada —, te dije que no contaras nada y tú...

—Merlina, yo no he dicho nada, te lo juro —contestó Hermione impresionada.

—Tienes que haber sido tú, Hermione —Merlina tenía que atribuir la culpa a alguien; no quería creer que no había sido nadie y todo había sido una penosa coincidencia —, eras la única que nos había visto...

—No, Merlina, en serio... —Hermione comenzaba a llorar.

— ¿Sabes cómo estoy yo? Piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas... —le espetó, aunque en voz baja. Dio media vuelta y se fue, sintiéndose muy mal, porque en el fondo sabía que no había sido ella. Se sentía espantosamente mal.

"

Pasó los dos días siguientes durmiendo en la enfermería. Tenía un feroz dolor en la espalda y en la cola por estar tanto rato sentada. Se bañaba en la enfermería y comía en la enfermería. Pomfrey seguía dándole cuidados a Severus, hasta que despertó.

— Buenos días, profesor Snape —saludó Poppy y le entregó un vaso lleno de un líquido desconocido —. Bébase esto.

Dicho eso, se retiró, dejándolos solos.

Severus no dijo nada y se tragó hasta la última gota. Merlina le tomó la mano buena.

— ¿Estás bien? —le susurró.

—Adolorido.

Los ojos de Severus eran tristes. Le apretó la mano.

Merlina se aproximó un poco más y lo besó. Severus le contestó con pasión, y bastante para estar débil, pero luego de un par de segundos, se desprendió de ella, negando con la cabeza rotundamente.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo.

—Estamos hablando.

—No, estamos balbuceando. Ahora vamos a hablar... —susurró,

Merlina sabía que iban a tocar algún tema que la pondría triste.

—La noche en que entró Ledger a mi despacho —comenzó —, era para ir a buscarte a ti. Él pensaba que yo te delataría, pero la verdad es que no tenía idea si estabas allá, y no pensaba decirle tampoco. Al ver que yo no cedí, me mandó un puñetazo y... ya viste. Me quitó la varita y comenzó a torturarme. Por supuesto que me habría defendido sabiendo lo que iba a hacer, pero jamás pensé que me atacara de una manera tan muggle… y que tuviera tanta fuerza.

— Pero ya pasó, ya estás...

Severus negó con la cabeza.

—Yo estoy bien, pero esto no lo está. ¿Entiendes a lo que voy? Me torturó para intentar de matarte a ti. No podemos seguir juntos, no hasta que lo atrapen. Si es necesario estar años así...

Merlina lo soltó. Se mordió el labio, con expresión de máxima tristeza.

—Es por tu bien y por el mío.

La joven no tenía palabras. ¿Severus estaba en lo cierto?

—Y si queremos evitar otro ataque —continuó, buscando todas las alternativas para convencerla —, debes partir por no volver a visitarme en la enfermería, y por no vernos más en nuestros despachos.

Merlina suspiró.

— ¿Y tú crees que no vuelva a atacar si no estamos juntos? —la voz de Merlina sonó más fría de lo normal.

Severus se pasó una mano por la frente.

—Si no nos ven juntos, los rumores correrán, Ledger se apaciguará, y puede que regrese, pero sin la intención de vengarse. Ya sabes que está medio loco, y en el fondo lo que pretendía es que no estuvieras con nadie.

—Quería matarme, tú lo dijiste —insistió Merlina.

El hombre la miró con cara de súplica.

—Por favor, Morgan, comprende…

— ¿Ahora soy Morgan, ya no "Merlina"? ¿Volvemos a lo anterior?

—No te pongas ridícula… —en otra instancia, él habría dicho eso como gracias, pero su voz estaba apagada.

—Supongo que tienes razón, y espero que la tengas, porque si esto no vale para nada… —interrumpió y se puso de pie. Ahora sentía ira — Que te mejores.

Se fue.

No, Severus no tenía razón. Si querían evitar daños, unidos debían estar para luchar.

Caminó por los pasillos. Se habían suspendido las clases de pociones, por supuesto, así que había unos cuantos estudiantes merodeando por los pasillos. Merlina vio a Hermione con Ron y Harry, sentados en una banca. Se aproximó, temerosa.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —le preguntó.

Hermione miró el suelo.

—Supongo que sí —aceptó.

Caminaron hasta un lugar solitario. Merlina abrazó a Hermione, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. La chica le acarició la cabeza.

—Sé que no fuiste tú —farfulló—, pero en ese instante no sabía qué pensar. No tengo idea de cómo ocurrió todo esto. Discúlpame.

—Tranquila... Entiendo.

—Y ahora Severus prefirió congelar, o acabar, o como quieras llamarle, la relación.

Se separaron.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por seguridad —dijo con ironía.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza.

— Sin embargo, Merlina, con Ginny estuvimos hablando del tema, y creemos saber quién tuvo que ver con esto.

Merlina pensó, súbitamente alerta.

— No dirás que es...

—Malfoy.

— No...

—Sí. ¿Recuerdas el día que regresamos? Bien, vi algo que me pareció muy raro: dos Goyles. Sabemos que no tiene hermano gemelo. Sabemos que el padre de Draco está en Azkaban, y que mantenía un cierto vínculo con Craig. ¿Si Draco, por alguna casualidad de la vida los hubiese visto a ti y a Snape juntos, y le avisara a su padre de lo que tenía que hacer? Me refiero, a decirle a Craig que tú estabas con Snape, y todo eso. Snape fue Mortífago, es doble agente. Es más que conocido.

Merlina reflexionó unos segundos. La historia no era tan descabellada, y tenía mucho sentido. ¿Por qué Goyle había llegado a colegio, siendo que jamás había salido?

— Hacer una poción multijugos es fácil, aunque tarda un mes, pero, si ya estás provisto de ella, no es una dificultad usarla —continuó Hermione, sabiamente —. Draco es un titiritero, así que puede haberle pedido unos cabellos a Goyle sin obligarlo, y los puede haber enviado por carta. Ahora, si me preguntas cómo escapó Ledger, no sé, pero sin dementores es mucho menos complicado, y si es que el guardia se quedó dormido, no debe haber sido un problema sacarle las llaves, abrir la reja y tomarse una poción preparada.

—Tienes mucha razón... —reconoció Merlina— Mira, yo pensé que Goyle había obtenido algún permiso especial, o algo así, por salir. Nunca se lo dije a Dumbledore. Confieso que me siento peor que antes, porque yo fui la idiota que lo dejé entrar. Creo que iré a preguntarle a Albus para salir de la duda.

—Sí..., y ojalá se pudiera hacer algo.

—No lo creo, pero con saber, servirá. Muchas gracias, Hermione.

Se dieron un beso en la mejilla, y partieron cada una por su lado.

Así que otra vez Malfoy podría estar tras ese horrible ataque... ¿no?


	27. Difícil de fingir

**Capítulo 27: Difícil de fingir**

"

Siguió hacia el séptimo piso y fue al despacho de Dumbledore. El anciano estaba leyendo un libro en su escritorio muy concentradamente.

— Vengo a hacerte una pregunta, y me voy —avisó Merlina, sin sentarse en la silla, haciéndole entender que no le quitaría mucho tiempo.

— Dime.

— ¿Goyle salió de un día para otro, a vacaciones?

— ¿Cómo? ¿Te refieres a que no salió, y luego se fue fuera de fecha?

—Exacto.

—No. Eso es sólo para situaciones de urgencia, y él no la tuvo, porque en ese caso, sólo cuenta con mi permiso. ¿Por qué Merlina?

—Por... nada. ¡Gracias!

Hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue de allí. Ahora podía estar segura que Hermione estaba más que en lo cierto con todo eso de la poción multijugos, pero ya no había nada más que hacer. No podía culpar a Malfoy, aunque Dumbledore, Snape, y todo el mundo le creyera, porque, primero, no tenía pruebas, y segundo, de seguro el Ministerio le tendría miedo por ser hijo de Mortífago y tener a un montón de amigos de esa calaña, sumando a Voldemort y todo eso. Dejó la situación de lado. Sólo contaba con la suerte de no morir tan pronto, menos asesinada. ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrir en ese momento, cuando por fin había hallado a su media naranja, con la que, más encima tantos problemas y obstáculos había tenido? Tampoco podía entender la actitud del rubio. No era su culpa ser sangre impura. Tampoco era su culpa que su padre fuera Mortífago y estuviera encarcelado. Definitivamente el muchacho necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda psiquiátrica. Y, al fin y al cabo, al único que había que acabar era a Craig Ledger.

"

Por otro lado, Merlina estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por intentar comprender, aunque fuese, un diez por ciento de la psicología masculina. Habían transcurrido tres semanas desde el incidente con Craig, y por suerte le habían quitado a Unferth Linfox de la espalda. Ya le tenía aburrida, era un verdadero problema para ella tenerlo de un lado a otro, sin la libertad de siquiera eructar si se sentía hinchada. Así que, un día se hartó de la situación y exigió al Ministro que la dejara tranquila. Dumbledore se mostraba a favor, ya que él era partidario de la tranquilidad personal, y tanto él como Merlina pensaban que Craig se había mantenido lejos, y no pensaba volver a entrar al castillo, al menos, por un buen tiempo.

Merlina había decidido tomar sus propias medidas de seguridad y pidió a Harry que le señalara todas las posibles entradas al castillo que no fueran las principales. Éste se las mostró en su maravilloso mapa, y ella procuró aprendérselos. Colocó sus propios sortilegios, y podían no ser muy fuertes, pero Craig estaba desprovisto de varita mágica, y le costaría pasar por allí.

Como se dijo en un principio, la joven trataba entender el pensamiento de los hombres. Con Severus no se dirigían ni la palabra, ni la mirada. A ella ya se le había quitado por completo el enojo, y lo que sí podía comprender ya era que eso sólo se cumplía por su seguridad y no por una cuestión de vergüenza o falta de sentimientos. No obstante, Severus era inconsecuente con el trato que él había propuesto, y eso era una de las cosas que le apestaban.

Comenzando febrero, se formó un gran tumulto en los pasillos, porque Peeves había realizado una serie de desajustes en un lugar: había enrollado las armaduras en las alfombras y las había dispersado por el suelo. Había descolgado cuadros, a otros les había cambiado de lugar y reclamaban que los devolvieran a su gancho. Filch la mandó a llamar, por supuesto, para que se hiciera cargo del trabajo pesado, y ella se dirigió lo antes posible hasta allá para reparar los daños. Entre que pasaba por la multitud de los estudiantes y de algunos profesores, sintió que una mano le tocaba el vientre y luego la cintura; todo eso en un segundo. Cuando se dio vuelta a verificar quién había sido, sus ojos se empequeñecieron, colocándose colorada: una cabellera negra se hacía el paso para salir de allí.

Terminó un minuto ordenar el desbarajuste, causado por el maldito poltergeist.

Ese fue el primer recuerdo para su colección "Actitudes Snapeistas". Lo gracioso es que en ningún momento de los días siguientes, se inmutó por lo que hizo, a menos que pudiese haber sido "sin querer".

Lo segundo, ocurrió en la sala de profesores. Se habían reunido para actualizar programas pedagógicos, nuevas fechas de salida a Hogsmeade — por petición de Merlina las habían reanudado: los estudiantes, de tercer año en adelante, no la paraban de criticar, que, por su culpa los habían dejado sin diversión —, rendimiento de los alumnos, y todos los temas que, para los profesores, eran importantes. Merlina, por desgracia, también tenía que estar ahí, pero llegó antes para ordenar el lugar. Ya estaba sentada por el final de la mesa cuando arribaron los demás.

Severus hizo acto presencia al último, cuando todos los puestos estaban ocupados, excepto el de la izquierda de Merlina. Se suponía que ese era el puesto de Filch, pero el viejo la evitaba a toda costa, porque le caía mal, así que se sentó al frente de ella, y no paraba de mirarla con ojos mezquinos y de farfullar insultos para ella.

— Lo siento —se disculpó en un susurró —, tuve un problema con un unos Gryffindor inquietos.

— ¿Cuántos puntos les quitaste, Severus? —indagó Minerva, con evidente enojo en la voz.

—Los suficientes para que aprendieran la lección —respondió con fingida cordialidad.

Merlina creyó que Severus se llevaría la silla para otro lado, pero se sentó allí, sin rodeos. Dumbledore estaba en la cabecera, bastante lejos de ambos. Todos miraron hacia allá cuando comenzó a hablar, por lo tanto Merlina quedó mirando parte de la cara de Severus, y toda su cabeza, y su espalda... Lo habría abrazado allí mismo, pero no se podía, y era parte del trato.

El director llevaba media hora de hablar, cuando ella soltó una repentina carcajada. Una mano le había tocado la rodilla, y ella intentó sacarla.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Vector.

—No, nada, sólo que se me durmió una pierna, y me dio cosquillas... —mintió Merlina, sintiéndose avergonzada, con todos los ojos encima de ella y las mejillas ardiendo. Severus la miraba con las cejas arqueadas, como diciendo "osaste a interrumpir la interesante perorata de Dumbledore".

Volvieron las cabezas hacia el director, y él continuó, sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa a Merlina, para que entendiera que no pasaba nada.

La joven se quedó con las manos en las rodillas, enojada y en silencio. ¿Por qué Snape había hecho eso? Bueno, no sabía que ella tenía cosquillas allí, pero no debería haber siquiera tocado. O tal vez lo supiera, y quería dejarla en ridículo, lo que no era raro en él.

A los pocos minutos, sintió, nuevamente, que su mano acariciaba la suya. Snape miraba a Dumbledore, con el cuello torcido, pero su brazo estaba hacia atrás. Nadie se habría dado cuenta, porque parecía como si se estuviera afirmando de la silla solamente. Pasaba los dedos suavemente por las manos de Merlina, y ella se aburrió y las corrió. Él no tardó en atraparle una, y la mantuvo firmemente, pero no con brusquedad. ¿Qué pretendía? Seguramente quería ahora un "RUS" Romance Ultra Secreto. Eso era absurdo.

Apenas terminó la reunión, Severus le soltó la mano, y se paró antes que ella. Como todos se habían reincorporado ya, estaban pendientes de sus propios asuntos. Aprovechando la distracción volvió a tocar a Merlina, pero esta vez en la espalda, y un poco más abajo, y más que con una caricia, un apretón. Merlina, harta ya, se volteó y le propinó una patada en las canillas.

— ¡Oh, lo siento profesor Snape! —dijo con sarcasmo que nadie notó más que él —No vi que estaba detrás de mí.

Y se marchó, digna, con la frente en alto, pero todavía iracunda. Las cosas no funcionaban así: o estaban juntos, o simplemente no. Estaban volviendo a los comienzos; y si bien eso había sido el paso principal para tener una relación, era totalmente estúpido hacerlo cuando ya sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Merlina no estaba segura si Severus la amaba, pero al menos podía saber que la quería de verdad, porque si no, no estaría aprovechándose de cada situación en la que estuvieran cerca.

La tercera situación, aún no llegaba, pero Merlina pensaba que las cosas jamás venían solas, así que tarde o temprano Snape haría algo.

"

_Querida Merlina:_

_¿Cómo pudiste aguantar lo que te hicieron ese par de imbéciles? Primero ese hijo de perra de Craig va y trata de encontrarte para matarte, y luego, tú querido profesor Batman te dicen que terminen para tu bienestar. ¿Los comprendes tú? Pues yo no._

_Aquí está todo muy bien, mi madre la próxima semana tiene el bebé, que es niña y se llamará Wealthow. La verdad es que no sé de dónde saca los nombres, pero no queda otra que aceptar._

_Con respecto al matrimonio, faltan sólo tres meses, y ojalá pudieras venir, pero no creo, por tu trabajo. _

_Espero atrapen luego a Ledger. _

_Un beso y un abrazo._

_ Philius._

_ "_

Merlina terminó de leer la carta que le había enviado su primo. Acababa de levantarse, eran las dos y media de la tarde y faltaban cuatro días para San Valentín, fecha que sonaba muy lejana. ¿Qué era San Valentín? Sin Severus, sería lo más aburrido del mundo. ¡Maldito Craig! Entendía que en la policía muggle tardaran encontrar a gente fugitiva de las cárceles, ¡pero se estaba hablando de magia! ¿Cómo no podían hallar a un idiota, medio moribundo, medio loco, medio sucio, con grandes profesionales de la magia?

Más hosca que nunca, se levantó, se dio una ducha y se vistió para salir a dar la ronda. Caminó pensando que, al primer desorden de parte de los estudiantes, los enviaría con sus jefes de casa, pero pensó que eso no sería justo. No quería descargar su frustración en ellos.

Subió, bajó, dobló, anduvo, corrió, trotó, por todo el colegio. Cada vez que oía la voz de Severus dentro del aula de clases, era para regañar, porque cuando daba instrucciones lo hacía en susurros casi incomprensibles, de esos que sólo le resultaban a él. Se derritió mentalmente. Subió otra vez, dobló por un pasillo y...

—Justo hablábamos de ti, sangre impura.

Merlina apoyó el hombro en la pared, pero con varita en mano.

— ¿Y qué hablaban de mí? —dijo a Malfoy, y a su grupo.

— Que es una pena que no encuentren al loco de tu ex novio. Debe ser muy triste para ti...

Merlina meneó con énfasis la cabeza. Malfoy sonrió, pero se calló. Ella sabía que el rubio no había dicho nada, se notaba en el rostro de los demás. Eran de odio, pero de nada más. Eso lo podía considerar una nobleza de su parte.

—No… no tardarán en hacerlo —tartamudeó Merlina.

—Ya ha pasado más de un mes. Puede pasar otro más.

— ¿Qué pretendes? ¿En realidad quieres que muera?

—Por mí, sí.

Merlina miró el techo, tomando aire.

— No sé, Malfoy, pero yo diría que el encarcelamiento de tu padre te ha hecho bastante mal...

— ¿Qué sabes tú...? —comenzó a decir, sacando la varita también. Los ojos se le colocaron inmediatamente rojos.

—Hey, hey, no vengo a pelear —Merlina guardó la varita —. Ya, te dejo... Por las barbas de Merlín...

Dio media vuelta, preparándose para recibir alguna maldición, pero no fue así. Pudo continuar su camino en paz.

Llegó al cuarto piso y se puso a mirar por la ventana. Vio a Hermione, Ron y Harry salir del castillo y caminar hacia unas bancas y sentarse. Iban con gorro y bufanda. Hermione iba con un libro. Ella pensó que no la verían, pero después de diez minutos de observarlos, Hermione se dio cuenta. La miró por unos segundos, y luego se puso en pie. Dijo algo a sus amigos, y se devolvió al castillo. Merlina no tardó en verla llegar por el pasillo.

— ¡Hola! Les dije a los chicos que tenía frío y que iría a la sala común.

—Tenía ganas de verte —reveló Merlina, y se sentó en el suelo. La castaña se acomodó sobre el libro.

— ¿Qué pasa con lo de Malfoy?

—No he hecho nada. Me lo encontré hace un rato, y está más violento que nunca...

Hermione asintió.

—Ataca a todo el mundo —corroboró Hermione —. Esta mañana la profesora McGonagall le quitó puntos por patear la mesa que no podía transformar en oso panda bebé.

— Yo creo que está así por lo de su padre, pero a mí me tiene inquina, y es por lo del año escolar pasado, que comencé a hablar de su padre, y este año también... No tengo pruebas, y no tengo ánimos de vengarme tampoco. No saco nada. Aquí el único problema es Craig.

— ¿Y qué tal... él?

— Oh, ¿él? — la joven formuló una cínica sonrisa —. Es un idiota. Hace una semana atrás me tocaba la mano si podía, y ahora nada. Será un triste San Valentín, por lo que veo. ¿Y tú?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

"

No se equivocó. El día de San Valentín fue el día más triste de la semana. Severus hizo el máximo esfuerzo para no tenerla a su lado, o eso era lo que ella pensaba, porque sólo a las horas de comer se lo había encontrado en el Gran Comedor. Quizá ese "terminar" se había convertido en un "terminar para siempre".

No recibió regalos, no envió tampoco. Corazones por todos los lados, sonrisas, abrazos, besos, parejas, y más parejas, noticias románticas en el Corazón de Bruja y en El Profeta (sólo una pequeña reseña sobre que NO habían capturado a Craig), discursitos de Dumbledore...

Para peor, Merlina tuvo que hacer el conteo para que los estudiantes fueran a Hogsmeade. Y lo más terrible fue verlos a todos sonreír como idiotas. ¡Otra vez se estaba poniendo envidiosa con cuestiones del amor! Cuando por fin podía sentir real amor por alguien, las cosas salían mal.

Las cosas siguieron así durante una semana. Merlina ya no tenía ojos de tan abajo que se posicionaban sus cejas. Extrañaba las conversaciones con Severus... y, en realidad, todo.

Ya no sentía las miradas de él en ella, ni siquiera hacía comentarios típicos suyos de vez en cuando. ¿Dónde había quedado aquella "tercera" muestra de amor que ella pensaba? Oh, no estaba muy lejos.

Cuando comenzaron marzo, hubo un pequeño cambio con Filch. Exigió a Dumbledore que le diera parte del trabajo que hacía Merlina, así que quedaron de turnarse cada dos días. Por Merlina, era mejor, porque así podía tener algo de horario normal de vez en cuando, aunque tenía el sueño más complicado que nunca. A veces tenía que dormir, y no tenía nada de sueño, y otras, quería dormir, y tenía que estar vigilando. ¿Por qué el viejo Filch era tan complicado? Pero, a fin de cuentas, tenía que agradecer que no estuviera la estúpida de su gata. Lo más probable es que hubiese estado gastando tres rollos de papel higiénico diarios para sonarse la nariz, y no habría parado de estornudar.

Así que, allí estaba ahora, en la segunda semana de marzo, día jueves, intentando conciliar el sueño, en su cama, en medio de la oscuridad. Debían de ser ya las doce de la noche.

Bostezó, pero no tenía sueño. Cerró los ojos, y tampoco le dio sueño. De puro aburrimiento, se puso a imaginar que Severus iba a visitarla a mitad de la noche y le decía unas cuantas palabras románticas y...

Merlina abrió los ojos, sobresaltada. Había escuchado un ruido. Se quedó quieta, mirando el techo. De pronto, alguien se tumbó en su cama, casi encima de ella, diciendo: "Merlinaaa".

La cabeza de aquel sujeto había quedado en su pecho, y la mano, en su cintura. A tientas buscó la varita y encendió las velas. Severus estaba echado ahí, profundamente dormido. Una mueca de terror y desconcierto se asomó en la cara de Merlina: ¿desde cuándo era sonámbulo? Le tocó la cara con suavidad.

— Severus... —susurró. Éste no se movió, y al contrario, respiró más profundamente — Será...

Apagó las velas, e intentó acomodarse, pero como Severus estaba aplastándola un poco, tendría que quedarse en esa pose. Le colocó una mano en el brazo, y de pronto se sintió más tranquila. Estaba Severus ahí, dormido, arrollándola, pero estaba. Le acarició la cabeza con la otra mano, y cerró los ojos.

Severus, entreabrió los párpados en la oscuridad y sonrió, satisfecho. Ella, no tardó en dormirse.

"

Merlina despertó antes que él, a la hora justa. En media hora tendrían que bajar a desayunar. Intentó levantarse, pero Severus pesaba bastante, y tenía una pierna sobre las suyas.

— ¿Severus? —dijo en voz alta. Nada pasó.

Lo sacudió del hombro con fuerza.

— ¡Severus!

— ¿Ah, ah? ¿Qué? —El hombre intentó ubicarse primero, levantó la cara y la miró — ¿Qué... haces aquí?

Merlina alzó una ceja.

—Estás en mí cuarto, en mí cama, casi encima de mí. ¿Podrías quitarte?

Severus se hizo a un lado y se pasó las manos por la cara. Merlina se sentó.

— ¿Por qué viniste aquí?

— Yo no vine aquí —dijo Severus, levantándose, con cara de enojado.

— ¿Cómo que no? Por algo estás aquí, o estoy demasiado loca y tengo alucinaciones, ¿desde cuándo eres sonámbulo?

—No soy sonámbulo —dijo, y fue al baño de Merlina a lavarse la cara.

— No mientas, ¿qué soñabas, que llegaste, te tiraste aquí, y dijiste "Merlinaaa"?

Salió del baño, con la cara mojada.

— No sé como llegué aquí, pero no significa nada...

— ¿Cómo que no? — preguntó Merlina, con cara de "no puede ser".

—Recuerda que no significa nada — dijo, y salió, a paso rápido.

Merlina entrecerró los ojos. Si había soñado algo con ella, era porque sí la quería. Ese "Recuerda que no significa nada", era por lo mismo, o sea que continuaba en pie eso de estar en "recreo momentáneo". Pero, tenía la leve impresión de que Severus podría haber estado consciente en la noche anterior.

Con mucho esfuerzo, se levantó, y se dio cuenta que le dolía el pecho, lugar donde Severus había tenido toda la noche su cabeza puesta.

—Demonios... y ahora, por ese, voy a tener que aguantarme el dolor.

Se bañó, vistió, y bajó a desayunar, con grandes ojeras —y eso que había dormido —, el pelo estilando, pálida, dándole un aspecto de muerta.

Por andar caminando desganada, tropezó con una piedra algo salida del suelo, y para no caerse, hizo un extraño movimiento, y se terminó torciendo el pie derecho.

—Y empezamos bien el día... ¿hay algo que lo pueda empeorar?

De hecho, hubo muchas cosas que lo empeoraron. Filch, en el momento en que la encontró, en el vestíbulo, cuando todos salían e iban a buscar sus mochilas, la comenzó a atacar.

— ¡Anoche te busqué y no estabas, muchacha irresponsable!

Merlina por un momento pensó que era una broma de mal gusto, pero al verlo tan rojo, se dio cuenta que su furia era real y no actuada.

—Acuérdese que quedamos en que tendríamos días intercalados, pero cada dos, ¿no lo recuerda...?

— ¡Claro que lo recuerdo! —la apuntó con un dedo tembloroso — Y a ti te tocaba anoche.

Merlina negó. Sabía que no era excelente en matemáticas, que era algo despistada y olvidadiza, pero ella estaba completamente segura que Filch iba a hacer su primer día.

—Filch, no, usted no lo recuerda, yo ya hice mis días, le tocaba a usted anoche —trató de mantener la calma.

De apoco los estudiantes se iban arrejuntando al rededor de ellos, para observar, más que nada, la locura de Filch. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y salpicaba saliva.

— ¡No me digas! ¡Admite que eres una floja, y te gusta que te paguen para no hacer nada y dejarme todo el trabajo de mayor peso a mí!

— ¡No es verdad!

— ¡Lo es, chiquilla malcriada!

Merlina no pudo responder de inmediato. Odiaba cuando le decían "malcriada". Era un verdadero insulto para ella, cuando sus padres se habían muerto a su edad de catorce años, a punto de cumplir los quince...

—No es verdad, señor Filch —dijo, en un susurro, desbordando malas vibras —, yo cumplí con mis días, entienda que puede que lo haya olvidado...

— ¡Yo no olvido las cosas, niñata, tengo una excelente me...!

— ARGUS.

El viejo loco se calló. Dumbledore se hizo paso. Los estudiantes miraban expectantes, y a esa altura, también estaban los profesores.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡Esta _niñita_ es una buena para nada, aprovechadora!

— No es verdad, Albus, yo hice mis trabajos, estoy completamente segura que él ha olvidado que...

— ¡QUE NO HE OLVIDADO!

— ¡SILENCIO!

Merlina se puso una mano en la cara.

—Vamos a mi despacho —dijo Dumbledore.

Los estudiantes se desplazaron para dejarlos subir por la escalera. Merlina iba con la cabeza gacha. ¿Era alguna otra broma de Malfoy? Tal vez sí, porque no perdía posibilidad de hacer algo. O podía ser el mismo Draco con poción multijugos.

Dumbledore los hizo sentarse en un sillón cada uno. Filch gruñía, como siempre.

— ¿Qué ocurrió —Filch abrió la boca para replicar —, Merlina?

—Según Filch que yo no hice mis trabajos de turno.

— Es verdad —dijo Filch.

— ¿Es verdad? —indagó Dumbledore.

—No —contestó Merlina —. No tengo tan mala memoria.

Albus asintió.

— ¿Cómo que no? Claro que es...

—Me temo —interrumpió el director —, que tú, Argus, tendrás que ir a San Mungo a hacerte un examen de Alzheimer, una enfermedad muy común en muggles, pero que perfectamente la pueden tener los squibs.

—No puede ser... —dijo Argus, con los ojos aun fuera de su órbita.

—Sí puede ser —recalcó Albus —, puedes tener problemas a la memoria perfectamente, así que irás, y hoy mismo. Sinceramente, no creo que Merlina tenga mala memoria, ni menos, disposición. El año pasado hizo su trabajo perfectamente, así que no lo pongo en duda.

Merlina alzó las cejas, y no por lo que había dicho Dumbledore sobre ella, sino que sobre Filch. Entonces, no era ni obra de Malfoy, ni Malfoy multijugoseado. Era el Argus Filch real, más viejo y destartalado que nunca.

—Si no vas, tendré que despedirte.

Filch se paró, miró con odio a Merlina, y se retiró, dando tumbos.

—Gracias, Albus —dijo Merlina una vez que desapareció—, no sé qué le pasó...

—La vejez ataca de forma distinta a algunos.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no era... alguien disfrazado?

— Completamente seguro, pero créeme que lo pensé. Es Filch, porque nadie podría actuar tan bien para ser él. Tiene una forma de ser increíble, y ahora, sin la Señora Norris, se siente más solo que nunca.

De pronto Merlina tuvo una idea alocada.

— ¿Era ese el problema "familiar" que había tenido?

—Exactamente. Pero no se lo cuentes a nadie. Murió su gata, y no quiso volver al colegio, porque no se sentía preparado. Qué tontos nos pueden poner a veces los animales, ¿no?

Merlina no dijo nada, y pensó en Severus, quien era el único animal que la colocaba así. Qué tonto podía llegar a ser él, y qué rabia le provocaba a ella cuando lo manifestaba.

Luego del desayuno, que casi no disfrutó —Argus no paraba de mirarla de manera fría y calculadora —, fue a cumplir su misión de celadora de manera no muy gustosa, alentando a los estudiantes que fueran a sus aulas a las que le tocaba clases. Aún estaba algo resentida… y bastante explosiva. Eso pudo demostrarlo cuando llegó a las proximidades del aula de Pociones, a la que tuvo que llevar a rastras a un grupo de Slytherin peleadores. Justo cuando llegó, Severus salió de la sala para apurar a los alumnos. Al ver que Merlina llevaba a tres muchachitos de la túnica colocó expresión sarcástica.

― Morgan, ¿podría intentar no entretener a los estudiantes cuando tienen clase conmigo?

Merlina se puso roja de ira e intentó contar hasta diez.

―Yo… no… ―comenzó a excusarse, apretando los dientes.

― No me interesa lo que usted no ha hecho, Morgan. Y ustedes, entren al aula. ¡Ahora! ―los estudiantes de Slytherin hicieron caso de inmediato, porque ya habían percibido la señal de peligro entre ambos.

― Creo que ahora, Severus, no te pienso aguantar ninguna pesadez tuya… no ando de ánimos como para hacerlo…

De pronto la expresión del profesor cambió a una de seriedad y dolor. Miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo, y al ver que no había nadie, se aproximó a Merlina para besarla. Ella, con el dolor de su alma, retrocedió un paso.

―Yo no fui la que creó el trato ―repuso sin mirarlo ―. Tú tienes que ser el primero en respetar. No es justo para mí.

― De vez en cuando, no es malo salirse de las propias reglas ―insistió Severus, avanzando otra vez, tomándola de la mandíbula.

― ¡NO!

Merlina se desprendió de sus manos, roja de nervios, deseo e ira.

― No te entiendo, Severus…

― Yo tampoco ―sinceró él, sorprendido de sí mismo.

Merlina puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó de allí, mientras él, un tanto abrumado, volvía a su clase, de bastante más mal humor. Era completamente desesperante tenerla tan cerca y no hacer nada, pensaba Severus. Pero a la vez, era peligroso desafiar a la suerte intentando besarla a mitad de un pasillo. No podía desviarse de lo ajustado… Pero la extrañaba tanto.


	28. El funeral y la borrachera

**Capítulo 28: El funeral y la borrachera**

"

Filch no tuvo la necesidad de no ir a San Mungo para que Dumbledore lo despidiera. Lo hizo de todas maneras, porque su salud empeoraba, y tal como había pronosticado el director, el hombre tenía comienzos de Alzheimer e, irse en contra de Merlina, acusándola de algo que no había hecho, había sido la primera prueba de eso. Dumbledore pagó algo de dinero para que lo atendieran en el Hospital mágico, y le dieran todos los cuidados necesarios. Merlina, que detestaba maldecir o aliviarse con las desgracias ajenas, agradecía de corazón no tener más a Filch ahí, porque sus rabias quedaban reducidas sólo a la mitad. Quedaba Severus, Malfoy, Peeves, otra vez Severus, de vez en cuando algunos alumnos, y nada más.

Había llegado la última semana de marzo cuando Merlina pudo regular su trabajo. Le era mucho más cómodo hacer las cosas ella sola, porque era totalmente cansador dormir un par de días normal y otros, no. Se divertía en la noche haciendo nada, o sea, se aburría mortalmente, pero era parte de su trabajo, y dormía en las mañanas tranquilamente.

—Abril comienza... —susurró al salir de la ducha, para ir a desayunar. Se moría de hambre, ya que, en la noche, de pura flojera, no fue a comer algo. Tenía una modorra enorme para querer ir a las cocinas.

Con Severus se ignoraron monumentalmente, ella saludó sólo a los profesores cercanos a ella (para ser más claros, Rubeus y Pomona), y ocupó su lugar.

Se había inscrito en _El Profeta_, así que recibía todos los días un ejemplar, siempre ansiando saber algo de Craig. Y, como todo fin tenía que cumplirse, ese fue el día en que ocurrió.

Una lechuza parda entró, entre cientos de lechuzas, por supuesto, hacia ella como destino. Dejó caer el diario y lo recogió, como tantos otros estudiantes. Lo desenrolló, y a la primera vista, casi se cae del asiento. A la segunda vista, casi grita. A la tercera, comenzó a respirar agitadamente, como si hubiese corrido kilómetros.

"

**HOMBRE FUGADO DE AZKABAN, ENCONTRADO MUERTO**

"

Craig Federic Ledger, de 23 años, fugado el 23 de enero de este año, ha sido localizado en un Durham, en el centro de una zona de casas abandonadas, la noche del 31 de marzo, a las 11 horas y 30 minutos. Estudios de magos forenses estudiaron su cuerpo, y se determinó la causa de muerte. Fue simplemente deshidratación y hambre, no hay signos de haber sido torturado, no tenía documentos, tampoco varita

_"Hubiese sido preferible que se le encontrara vivo, para poder hacerle sufrir"_ dijo un funcionario del Ministerio. Mientras que el mismo Rufus Scrimgeour, se limitó a _decir "Él se lo buscó, y se lo merecía. Había causado bastante alboroto antes"_.

Ahora el mundo mágico podrá estar tranquilo, excepto sus padres, Robert y Griselda Ledger, que realizarán un funeral para su hijo el día sábado 4 de abril, para todo quien quiera irle a visitar.

No obstante, se sospecha que poco antes de su muerte, logró tener contacto con algunos de sus compañeros de Azkaban. ¿Serán solo rumores, o dejó alguna misión a cargo?

"

Merlina bajó sus ojos hacia la foto que mostraba unos magos cubriendo un cuerpo con una manta, y luego desaparecían por el marco de la foto, con el brazo del difunto oscilando. Le tembló la barbilla y se quedó en blanco por unos cuantos segundos. ¿Realmente era Craig? ¿Había muerto de verdad? No sabía que sentir, qué pensar. Podía no ser él…

— ¿Me prestas el diario, querida, luego que lo acabes de leer? —le dijo Sprout amablemente.

Merlina reaccionó e intentó sonreír.

—Un momento —dijo, y se paró. Medio agachada avanzó hasta la silla alta de Dumbledore, y le puso El Profeta ante los ojos. Dumbledore echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla y luego cogió el periódico. Severus, quien no se quiso quedar atrás, se aproximó un poco para mirar también.

Merlina, que no quería estar allí esperando a que leyeran se fue por la puerta trasera, y se dio la vuelta del tonto para llegar al vestíbulo. Quería salir a caminar, necesitaba...

La puerta doble se abrió. En el umbral apareció Rufus Scrimgeur, seguido de uno de sus funcionarios, que tenía cara de mono.

Merlina bajó a recibirlos.

—Buenos días, señor ministro —dijo con voz sepulcral.

— Buenos días, señorita Morgan —le tendió una mano, y ella se la estrechó —. No sé si habrá recibido ya la...

—Sí, la leí en el diario —contestó en tono cortante —. Creí que algo como eso lo avisarían por carta antes de que se publicara.

Scrimgeour alzó las cejas.

—Pensé que sería mejor venir a hablarle personalmente. No me gustan las cartas. Soy un hombre de acción. Y a eso vengo ahora, pero le sugiero que... ¡Dumbledore! —se aceró dando tumbos hasta el hombre de barbas que acababa de bajar la escalera junto con Severus, que iba con una expresión relajada en la cara.

—Hola, Rufus, supongo que viniste a lo de Merlina —saludó con cierta frialdad que el ministro ignoró por completo.

—Exacto, y justo iba a proponerle que fuéramos a algún despacho...

—El mío está cerca —se adelantó Severus —, podemos instalarnos allí.

—Perfecto, vamos...

Severus encabezó la fila y los condujo por el corredor de las mazmorras hasta su oficina. Los hizo pasar y se acomodaron en los sillones. Merlina tuvo la leve impresión de que Severus quería sobresalir, así que se sentó al lado de Dumbledore, y no lo miró.

—La verdad es que no sé porqué te veo tan triste, Morgan —le dijo Scrimgeour.

—No estoy triste, pero sí impresionada... —admitió Merlina, y era verdad — No pensé que lo encontraran muerto. Y no sé, pero me da mala espina. O no sé si será ya la costumbre de saber que alguien va tras de ti. Además, su poca acción en el último tiempo… Admito que esperaba a que ocurriera algo malo.

— Si quieres puedes ir al funeral para comprobarlo por ti misma, pero debo contactar a los padres para la dirección y la hora —le ofreció el ministro.

Merlina reflexionó. No se quedaría tranquila hasta no saber que era él, Craig, quien estaba en un ataúd. Asintió.

—Sí, por favor. Iré. Pero..., de todas maneras, ¿están seguros que era él?

—Seguros —corroboró el ayudante de Rufus —, comprobamos su anatomía, estudiamos si estaba transformado, hechizado y había tomado poción multijugos, y todo eso salió negativo, así que, quédese tranquila.

Conversaron un par de minutos más, y luego se retiraron. Menos él y ella.

Merlina se apoyó en su mano, mirando hacia abajo. Snape se sentó a su lado.

— ¿En serio irás al funeral de ese cretino? ¿Luego de todo lo que te hizo? ¿De lo que me hizo?

El tono de su voz era de enojo. Merlina lo observó.

—Ya dije que es porque todavía siento esa espinita en la piel... No sé...

—Si quieres ir a verlo en realidad, o a despedirlo, no es necesario que me mientas...

Merlina se paró, furiosa.

— ¿Me estás tratando de mentirosa?

— ¡No, pero es que me parece raro que quieras ir a su funeral! — le respondió él, parándose también.

— ¡Ya te dije que es para cerciorarme! —rebatió Merlina.

— No puedo soportarlo —admitió Severus —, después de todo lo que sufriste por él, y tú quieres…

—Si deseas que esté riéndome a carcajadas por su penosa muerte, no lo voy a hacer, Severus, sobre todo cuando su muerte puede ser una farsa —le espetó —. Ahora no tengo ganas; tal vez mañana —agregó intentando calmarse —. Pero, me di cuenta que tú estás feliz, ¿porqué? ¿Porque podremos estar ahora juntos? Sabes que ni siquiera puedo pensar, y no voy a estar discutiendo contigo la razón de porqué voy. Sabes perfectamente que te amo a ti —recalcó y Severus abrió más los ojos. Ella también se sintió rara; jamás se lo había dicho, aunque sabía que eso era lo que realmente sentía por él—, y si te quedan dudas, es mejor que no me vuelvas a hablar o hacer este tipo de actos de celos. Además… qué descaro el tuyo de volver como si nada. Me merezco disculpas del tamaño del universo por eso. ¡Porque también sufrí por ti!

La joven se fue dando un portazo. Había hablado más mal de lo que quería, y en realidad, Severus no tenía la culpa. Estaba preocupada. Ahora ella era la que no quería estar con Snape todavía, porque se sentía amenazada. Hasta que no fuera al funeral, no podría dormir en paz en las noches.

"

Severus estaba tan ofendido, que no le volvió a dirigir la palabra. Llegó el sábado, y Merlina se levantó muy temprano, porque el funeral sería a las diez de la mañana, en una iglesia de Londres. Se colocó un pantalón y un camisa negra, más una túnica de igual color. No era de esas que usaban vestidos y sombreros enormes para despedir a un muerto.

Hermione y Ginny la acompañaron hasta el vestíbulo. Cada una le dio un abrazo y le dedicaron una triste sonrisa. Merlina se puso la capucha, se afirmó la cartera al hombro, y partió, caminando ladera abajo, para salir por las verjas de los cerditos alados. Caminó rápidamente, como estando atenta a cualquier indicio de cosa extraña que pasara. Después de todo, podía comprobar que, ser secuestrada y buscada para asesinarla, dejaba algunas secuelas. Pero nada ocurrió. Tomó el autobús Noctámbulo en paz —primera vez que el conductor y copiloto no la distinguen, por ir encapuchada, así que no sintió miradas de curiosidad en ella —, y viajó a toda velocidad, como siempre, afirmada de un fierro, de pie. Por poco se suelta, pero no se cayó ninguna vez.

Se bajó en la iglesia, la cual era bastante pobre y destartalada. Los dueños debían ser magos sin muchos recursos.

Entró y pudo ver que había no más de diez personas. Tal vez con ella se cumplían las diez. La madre de Craig lloraba a lágrima viva sobre el hombro de su esposo. Ella se aproximó con sigilo y nadie se fijo en su presencia. Se instaló al lado del ataúd, y aguantó las ganas de desmayarse. Estaba hinchado y azul. Pero era él, y a la vez, sintió un alivio enorme en el cuerpo, como si se hubiese quitado varios kilos de encima, y pudo respirar, después de mucho tiempo, aire que entraba a sus pulmones de manera agradable. Sonrió para sí misma, pero no por burla. Sino por la paz interior que estaba sintiendo. Era libre... de cierto modo. Al menos podía asumir que estaba libre de peligro, ¿o no tanto? ¿Qué era eso de que había podido dejar, tal vez, alguna misión para sus compañeros de Azkaban? Daba igual. No podía vivir preocupada. Se sentó en una banca hasta que llegó el cura y comenzó a hablar.

—...si se redimió de sus pecados, entonces estará en la gloria del Señor...

Merlina escuchaba sólo fragmentos del discurso. Ya todo el mundo estaba más calmado.

Cerca de las once y media los sepultureros llegaron y comenzaron a llevar el ataúd hacia la puerta de la esquina, que daba al gran patio de entierro. Merlina salió de las últimas. Quería hacer la despedida completa.

Se instaló algo alejada de la multitud. Vio cómo cavaban y lo colocaban en el fondo. Luego echaron la tierra de una sola vez, mediante magia, y lo dejaron liso. Varios depositaron sus flores. Ella no tenía nada, pero se quedó un minuto más, en silencio. Luego, se marchó.

De vuelta en el ómnibus se sacó la capucha, y se atrevió a sonreír a los pasajeros. Una señora la observó como si se hubiese comido un limón y le dio la espalda, murmurando cosas incomprensibles.

Llegó al colegio, colorada por tanto caminar, pero contenta, aunque no debía estarlo. Una muerte no era para estar feliz, pero la de Craig era una gran excepción ahora que por fin sabía que era él, que no estaba suelto, y que, a pesar de que se lo merecía, no estuviera siendo maltratado. Estaba tan loco, que no lo merecía. Preferible saberlo muerto.

Entró al Vestíbulo y vio a una multitud de estudiantes rodeando el tablero de anuncios.

— Siempre me entero tarde de las cosas... —susurró, negando con la cabeza. Ron y Harry aparecieron, haciéndose paso entre los demás.

— ¿Qué tal, Merlina? —preguntó Harry.

—Bien. Era Craig. Estoy libre de persecución —replicó, sonriendo.

Los dos ya estaban enterados de que Craig iba tras Merlina, porque, era realmente no saberlo, si había salido por varias semanas la noticia, pero jamás se mencionó a Severus, y sólo un par de veces salió su propio nombre. Eso fue una verdadera suerte porque, quizá, Snape se habría muerto de la vergüenza, pensaba ella.

— ¿Qué hay allí? —preguntó, señalando la manada de alumnos emocionados.

—Oh, otra fiesta más —dijo Ron, sin entusiasmo —, de Semana Santa. Es la otra semana... No sé qué le ha dado este año a Dumbledore con las fiestas. Pero es distinta, sólo se comerá pan y vino.

Merlina frunció el entrecejo, con una mueca de desaprobación, pero medio sonriente.

—Eso suena a entretención total —dijo con dientes apretados.

— Siempre he dicho que está un poco loco —susurró el pelirrojo, rascándose la cabeza.

—Eh, ahí viene Hermione —avisó Harry.

La chica se les unió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— No me digas que estás contenta por la fiesta... —dijo Ron, horrorizado.

— ¡Claro que sí! —Dijo Hermione, con ojos grandes y una sonrisa de "se hizo mi sueño realidad" — Hace treinta años que esta fiesta no se celebraba, está todo en la Historia de Hogwarts...

—Ah... no recuerdo, pero sé que la leí —comentó Merlina, pensativa.

—Y yo pensaba que Hermione era la única que la había leído —comentó Harry.

—Es una fiesta que hacían los pueblerinos de la época del Rey Arturo a escondidas en honor a los santos... Realmente me alegro que Dumbledore haya retomado la tradición... el pan es delicioso, y el vino es el mejor, según los historiadores. Son especialmente hechos por trigo y uva cultivados por enanos...

Hermione les estuvo dando la lata por varios minutos, hasta que por fin se le acabó la cuerda y quedó sin aliento. Merlina lo encontró interesante, pero Harry y Ron comenzaban a bostezar descaradamente.

— Ya todos están entrando para comer... —anunció Merlina —, me muero de hambre. Ver a un muerto causa eso. Era broma —añadió, viendo las caras de susto de sus amigos.

Entraron por la puerta principal, y Merlina se encaminó hasta su mesa, sintiéndose feliz. Hacía varios meses que no estaba tranquila. Y quería autoconvencerse de que nada malo podía ocurrir.

"

A pesar de la muerte de Craig, Merlina y Severus no habían hablado mucho. La verdad es que no habían hablado nada. Severus estaba en una ardua semana de trabajo, al igual que Merlina. Los estudiantes se quedaban hasta tarde merodeando por el castillo por las toneladas de deberes y ya ni siquiera podía enviarlos donde los jefes de casa, porque estaban ocupados también, así que se limitaba a decirles que se quedaran quietos en un solo lugar, no mancharan con tinta ni las mesas ni el suelo, no dejaran plumas botadas, y tampoco pergaminos. Todos querían acabar antes de la fiesta para quedar libres y no sentirse culpables o presionados después.

Estaba más ojerosa que nunca, y ahora que lo pensaba bien, quería un buen recreo, aunque fuera con una celebración, porque sabría que terminaría más cansada, pero ganas de reír y conversar le hacían falta.

— ¡Por fin! —dijo, cuando se levantó, a las tres de la tarde, el día de la fiesta. Le habría encantado saber cómo estaba ornamentado esta vez el Gran Comedor, sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando bajó al vestíbulo y vio las puertas abiertas, y un lugar completamente solitario. No obstante, oía ruidos afuera.

—Puede ser una trampa —se dijo, recordando lo del unicornio —. No saldrás esta vez... no...

Subió al primer piso nuevamente, para mirar por la ventana e intentar descubrir qué ocurría. Sin embargo, no vio nada. Estaba todo negro, como si hubiesen apagado la luz. Era como humo y como tela. ¿Si algo malo estaba ocurriendo?

Subió los pisos restantes para ir a avisar a Dumbledore, y se dio cuenta que varios observaban por las ventanas, con cara de no entender nada.

Merlina llegó, dijo la contraseña, golpeó, nadie contestó, entró, y no vio a nadie. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Dumbledore? Salió, buscó a McGonagall, a Snape, a Flitwick, a Pomona, a Vector, Sinistra, hasta Trelawney, y ninguno estaba. Se quedó, finalmente, quieta en el tercer piso, preparada para hacer huir a los estudiantes, en cualquier caso de emergencia. No obstante, llegaron las seis, y nada pasó. Las siete, y todo seguía igual. Ocho menos quince... Ocho menos diez, menos cinco... Las ocho...

Y fue como si hubiesen subido algún interruptor oculto. Desapareció lo negro, y a cambio de eso, ante sus ojos se hizo el cielo azul, estrellado, el bosque prohibido moviendo sus árboles al son del viento, y abajo, cientos de mesas con manteles blancos, un escenario, con cortinas del mismo color, luces blancas volando de un lado a otro en forma de esfera, flores amarillas y rosadas puestos en pilares de piedra con diseño dórico de no más de un metro. Era una visión hermosa.

En el escenario había varios enanos barbudos, similares al profesor Flitwick, pero más pequeños aún, con instrumentos medievales y túnicas blancas, tocando una fina melodía.

El ruido de una trompeta avisó que ya se podía bajar. Merlina, quien ni siquiera se había vestido elegante, bajó tal cual. Afuera hacía bastante frío, pero cuando uno se internaba entre las mesas, la temperatura cambiaba un poco.

— ¡No sabía que la fiesta se hiciera en los jardines! —exclamó Hermione, llegando junto con Ginny, ambas con unas túnicas muy lindas.

—Es hermoso —se limitó a decir Merlina, fascinada.

Dumbledore ni siquiera se molestó en dar discurso. Uno de los mismos enanos lo hizo, contando una historia que no fue para nada aburrida.

Merlina se permitió sentarse junto con Ginny, Hermione y Luna Lovegood en una mesa. No quería estar junto a los profesores, y con ellas lo pasaba muy bien. Luna Lovegood era una maravilla, aunque algo extraña, pero siempre le hacía reír.

La cena del pan y vino no era para nada mala. Había cientos de tipos de panes, y lo mismo ocurría con el vino tinto. Era increíble ver a niños de once años bebiendo, aunque la mayoría evitó tomar, no a todos les gustaba el vino, sólo a los más grandes. McGonagall era la única que parecía insatisfecha con eso; no paraba de dirigir miradas de desaprobación al director.

Cerca de las diez, todos salieron a bailar. La música era alegre. Merlina se alejó de las parejas felices, y fue a sentarse a la mesa más lejana y poco iluminada. Se sirvió un poco más de vino.

No pasaron más de treinta segundos desde que se sirvió más alcohol cuando sintió una presencia.

—Llevas más de diez copas — dijo una voz.

Merlina se enderezó y miró a quién se había sentado a su lado. Sonrió.

—Me vigilas todavía, ¿eh? No lo puedes evitar.

—Siempre lo hago, o siempre que pueda, más bien.

Severus acercó la silla, aunque no era necesario, porque las mesas no eran tan grandes, y los asientos estaban prácticamente juntos. Merlina apoyó un codo en la mesa, y la cabeza en la mano. Con la otra sujetaba la copa.

—Y tú —le dijo — ¿me dirás que no has bebido nada?

—Tal vez un poco más que tú, pero tengo mucha más resistencia —se le aceró con poco, mirándola intensamente.

Merlina, que estaba roja como un rábano, producto del alcohol, se tornó morada. Por suerte la tenue oscuridad no lo demostraba demasiado. Hacía tiempo que no sentía esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago. Ahora, con Craig muerto, era como algo nuevo.

— ¿Te debo alguna disculpa? —preguntó el Profesor de Pociones.

— No lo sé —dijo Merlina, sin darle ya importancia al tema.

― Disculpa ―señaló sin ninguna pizca de remordimiento alguno en su tono de voz.

― Mm… ―murmuró Merlina insatisfecha.

Silencio.

— ¿Te sirvo? —le preguntó a Severus, señalando el vino.

—Bueno...

Sonó el caer del vino, y luego de llenar la copa, se lo bebió todo.

—Sírveme otro más.

—Te acabo de servir —le reprochó Merlina, con ojos de huevo.

—No importa.

Merlina le llenó otra vez la copa, y volvió a ejecutar la misma acción.

— ¿Por qué haces eso?

—No quiero sentirme responsable de mis actos —reveló —. Si bebo bastante, cualquier cosa que ocurra, podré echarle la culpa al vino.

Merlina asintió y se bebió la suya también.

— ¿Sabías que eres un idiota?

— ¿Sabías que eras una Cerdita Parlanchina?

A Merlina le dio un ataque de risa con eso. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Debía comenzarle a hacer real efecto el alcohol. Severus también soltó una carcajada, al verla.

—Me causas risa —le dijo.

—Ya lo sabía... Oye... ¿Tienes un hermano o qué? —Merlina se estaba poniendo bizca — ¿Dos Severus...? ¡Eso es emocionante!

― ¿Acaso estarías con dos Severus al mismo tiempo? ―preguntó, evidentemente celoso.

―Bueno, no exactamente: me quedo con el más idiota, el más antipático, gruñón y sensual de los dos.

Snape le dio una suave palmada en la mejilla.

—Soy uno solo.

—Ah, cierto, creo que se me va un ojo —luego rió escandalosamente.

— Te ríes como una histérica.

— Y tú me hablas como si tuvieras ganas de besarme —dijo Merlina, balanceándose un poco hacia él, involuntariamente.

Severus le puso una mano en la rodilla.

— ¿Todavía te da cosquilla esto?

—No, parece que borracha no me hace efecto... —reconoció, y volvió a reírse.

Nadie los veía al fin y al cabo, y escucharlos, menos. La música era alta, y la mayoría estaban demasiado ebrios o mareados como para preocuparse por ellos.

Merlina llenó otra vez las copas, y se las bebieron, en silencio.

— Nunca he bebido tanto — más risas. ¿Por qué todo era tan gracioso?

—Yo tampoco, tú eres la culpable.

Merlina se sintió alterada.

—Yo no tengo la culpa, siempre me culpas a mí —se empezó a poner de pie —. Me vooooyyy.

Y se fue, pero directo al suelo.

—Mira lo que haaaa...

Severus, por tratar de ayudarla, se fue contra ella, formando una cruz en el pasto.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, saliéndose de encima de ella —, eres blandita.

Merlina se sobó el estómago, y se intentó de sentar.

— ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó.

—Atrás de ti.

Merlina se volteó y lo localizó. Sonrió, y se le echó al cuello.

—No sabes... ¡hip! Oh, me salió un hipo... —volvió a carcajearse con estruendo.

—No te rías en mi oreja, que te escucho diez veces más fuerte —le exigió Severus, separándola de él. Luego la miró por un instante.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué te hiciste esta noche?

—Nada.

— Te veo más sensual...

—Estoy igual que siempre, ja, ja, ja, igual que siempre, ¿entiendes?

— ¿Cuál es el chiste?

— No lo sé, ja, ja, ja, ¡no lo sé!

Severus se lanzó a reír con ella otra vez, y luego, en un repentino acto, la abrazó y la comenzó a besar. Merlina hizo lo mismo. Terminaron bajo la mesa. Para ser específicos, Severus encima de ella, y ella rodeándolo con sus piernas, pellizcándole el trasero. Estuvieron cerca de un minuto así, hasta que de pronto, Severus se levantó para cambiar de posición, y se dio contra la mesa. Volvió a caer directo contra ella, y con la cabeza ladeada. Merlina lo apartó de sí y se sentó como pudo. Se acercó a su cara y le pegó débilmente. Estaba roncando.

—Severussss —susurró, sollozando a medias — ¿por qué moriste? Te dije que el vino estaba envenenado... ¿O no te lo dije? No sé, pero es tú culpa, yo soy la víctima, como siempre...

Iba a intentar hacer algo, con la intención de levantarlo y llevarlo al castillo, pero ella no tardó en caer dormida también, y roncando, cosa que jamás le había pasado. Era una suerte haberse dormido en vez de haber vomitado el vino.


	29. La última broma

**Capítulo 29: La última broma**

"

Sentía como si alguien hubiese dormido sobre su cabeza toda la noche. Un dolor horrible se le acrecentaba, como si el cerebro le palpitara y se le retorciera cada un segundo. Con suerte pudo abrir los ojos y moverse unos centímetros. Tenía el estómago revuelto y sentía un concentrado sabor a vino rancio en la boca. Estaba sobre su estómago, con la cara enterrada en la almohada, y la tenía toda babeada. Se despegó de allí y miró a su alrededor con cierto desconcierto. ¿Cómo había llegado a su lecho? No lo recordaba, para nada. Lo último de lo que podía estar completamente segura era de que se había cambiado de mesa cuando los otros habían salido a bailar y Severus había llegado a los pocos minutos a su lado. Luego de eso, no había nada en su mente.

Con el cuerpo completamente agarrotado, se puso en pie, fue al baño, preparó su ropa y se metió a la tina, con agua casi hirviendo. No sabía qué hora era y tampoco tenía noción del tiempo, pero podría apostar que estuvo más de una hora así, hasta que se bañó de verdad y se salió un poco más animada.

Mientras se secaba, se lavó los dientes cinco veces hasta que sintió el sabor a menta de la pasta dental impregnada en la boca.

Se vistió, intentó secarse un poco el pelo, y fue a buscar algo para comer, sin antes hechizar la puerta. Desde que Craig había escapado, se le había hecho costumbre colocar sortilegios en la puerta; si entraba, no podría salir y se quedaría encerrado. Para su sorpresa, recién eran las ocho, así que el Gran Comedor debía estar siendo abierto.

Era impresionante ver a todos con la misma cara de zombie, aunque parecían muy contentos después de todo.

A mitad de camino se encontró con Dumbledore. Se notaba que él había sido uno de los pocos que no había bebido, porque se veía tan radiante como siempre.

— Hola, Albus —saludó, con poca efusividad —, supongo que tú tuviste algo que ver con que amaneciéramos en nuestras camas.

—Oh, unas cuantas camillas mágicas hechas aparecer por Minerva y yo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos a sus respectivos sitios—sonrió —. No es la única vez que ha pasado eso. Me atrevo a decir que no ha sido tan terrible como la última vez, en la que un alumno se ahogó por beber tanto alcohol... Por eso lo habíamos suspendido. En fin, ¿vamos a desayunar?

Partieron juntos al Gran Comedor y comieron. Muchos aparecieron cerca de las nueve a comer algo, y otros, no aparecieron. Debían estar pegados a las sábanas todavía.

Ya que Merlina había dormido lo que le correspondía, tuvo que cambiar su horario de sueño por trabajo. No podría volver a dormir, porque sino sentiría más modorra aún y podría estar una semana completa en cama.

Quería encontrar a los muchachos para comentar la fiesta de anoche, pero no los pilló por ningún lado. Al único que halló fue a Severus, quien iba saliendo de la puerta que conducía al pasillo de la cocina.

—Buenas —dijo Merlina, sonriendo —, veo que no soy la única que tiene una carota de idiota esta mañana.

Severus sonrió con ironía, arqueando las cejas.

—Si recordaras lo de anoche, sabrías la razón...

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Sabía que no lo recordarías... — alardeó, y se aproximó hacia ella. Merlina se echó hacia atrás, ofuscada, y chocó con la pared. Severus apoyó un brazo, dejándola algo arrinconada, pero ella no escapó. Simplemente frunció el entrecejo, con cara de signo de pregunta — Olvidé decirte que, cuando yo me emborracho, puedo recordar perfectamente lo que hago.

—Ya... ¿y qué se supone que hiciste?

—Hicimos, más bien... —le tocó la boca con un dedo.

— Entiendo, o sea, ¿estabas consciente? —Merlina apartó su mano.

—Dije que recuerdo, no que era responsable de mis actos.

Merlina sonrió aún más. Se perdió en su mirada.

— No fuiste a desayunar —le reprochó.

—No, desperté tarde, así que fui a las cocinas, y justo pensaba ir a verte... Y apareciste.

— Eres un genio, entonces... —hubo unos segundos de silencio— ¿Bebimos mucho anoche? —decidió preguntar.

— Más que nunca... Fueron, aproximadamente, veinte copas grandes de vino. Sé que caí dormido. Luego desperté en mi cama.

—Sí, yo igual.

Se quedaron callados algunos segundos nuevamente.

— Extrañaba tu mirada... tu boca... —reveló Severus, y con la mano libre le tocó el hombro. La bajó suavemente para acariciarle el brazo completo. De pronto sus ojos y barbilla temblaron. Parecía temeroso de algo; quería decir algo verdaderamente complicado. Suavemente le acarició la mejilla y la mandíbula, lo que hizo que Merlina soltara un suspiro y cerrara los ojos. Severus vaciló por mucho rato, aproximándose a su cuello, respirando en él, rozando sus labios con los de ella. La volvió a mirar. Parecía nervioso — Creo que ya es hora de que te diga que yo...

Pero Merlina no pudo oír lo que vino después. Cuatro estudiantes de Gryffindor aparecieron corriendo, agitados, de una puerta oculta en la pared, con la peor cara de terror de todas las existentes hasta ese día. Harry llevaba su Mapa del Merodeador sin ocultar. Severus se separó un poco de Merlina, pero él y ella estaban completamente seguros que sus expresiones no eran por la escena bastante romántica que habían presenciado. Era otra cosa, por algo completamente diferente e inesperado, inimaginable y casi… imposible. Casi.

— Merlina... —dijo Hermione, a punto de llorar. El corazón de Merlina, instantáneamente se aceleró, como si temiera algo malo.

—Tu despacho se está incendiando —dijo Harry, sin aliento.

Merlina miró a cada uno analíticamente. Severus hizo lo mismo. "¿Incendiando?" ¿Qué era esa palabra? ¿Cuál era su significado? Tendría que re-incluirla en su diccionario. Miró con una sonrisa insulsa a los chicos, y dijo, escéptica:

— Es imposible.

—No —dijo Harry, y le puso su mapa en las manos— te buscábamos a ti y vimos esto...

—Y hay gente adentro —agregó Ginny, temblando

Merlina desplegó el mapa y buscó donde decía "Despacho M. Morgan". Un gran letrero rojo anunciaba la palabra "INCENDIO", y cinco motitas de tinta se arrejuntaban en un rincón, con los nombres "D. Malfoy", "P. Parkinson", "G. Goyle", "V. Crabbe" y "B. Zabini".

Severus miraba por encima de su hombro, tan ceñudo como Merlina. La respiración de Merlina comenzaba a agitarse. Ella había puesto el hechizo... ellos no podrían salir, por más que lo intentaran, porque ella era la única capaz de deshacer el encantamiento antiintrusos... Iban a morir... Morir quemados, ahogados, en un incendio, en su despacho, no quedaría cuerpos...

Y entonces, en una fracción de segundos, recordó todo lo que había bloqueado durante tantos años, en cientos de imágenes a la velocidad de la luz, como en una película. Recuerdos que, automáticamente, había desechado para que no la siguieran atormentando durante toda su vida. Recuerdos malos, amargos… Casi le explota la cabeza.

"

_Una chiquilla de quince años recién cumplidos, delgaducha y alargada como una laucha, pelinegra y blanca, estaba sentada en la cama de su cuarto, leyendo sus libros de estudios para comenzar bien sus estudios el otro año. Había leído tres veces el libro de Pociones, porque quería impresionar al idiota de su profesor, Severus Snape, quien había llegado el año anterior a dar clases. Solía mirarla extraño y la regañaba por cualquier cosa o estupidez que se le fuera a la cabeza en el instante, siempre fuera de clases, porque en sus pociones era totalmente meticulosa y estaba obligado a no ponerle menos de un Supera las expectativas en sus trabajos. En parte también, era porque quería llamar su atención, sentía una extraña satisfacción y mariposas en el estómago cuando él dirigía su mirada cruel hacia ella, u oía el timbre de su voz. Ella era inteligente, y si no se equivocaba, sentía que había una pequeña atracción. ¿Alucinaba? No era imposible. Tal vez fuera sólo porque a ella le...gustaba, y pensaba eso como cualquier chica soñadora. ¿Gustaba? No, era mucho decir eso. Pero reconocía que jamás podría perdonarle el año anterior esa tremenda regañina cuando ella intentó rescatar al perrito herido que estaba en el techo de una casa arrendada de Hogsmeade, y que lo había lanzado una vieja chiflada de la casa de enfrente. La había llevado ante el director para que la expulsaran, pero no lo consiguió. Sin embargo, le Snape tuvo una excusa para castigarla sin que el director se enterara y la hizo ir por una semana a su despacho para ordenarle las pociones, limpiar calderos sucios, ¡y sin magia! Fue lo más terrible de todo, aparte de los deberes extra. Pero aún así, le ocurría algo. Típica jovencita. A todos nos tiene que gustar algún profesor. Lo peor es que le gustaba el menos simpático, el menos sociable y el menos atractivo (a ojos de todos, porque para ella sí lo era)._

_Bostezó, volviendo a concentrarse en su lectura. Había perdido doce líneas de "La transformación animal vertebrada", por pensar en eso. Recomenzó, pero fue interrumpida._

_Toc- toc._

_—__Adelante __—__dijo, sin mirar a la puerta._

_—__Merlina __—__su madre, prácticamente igual a ella, con la única diferencia de tener el pelo castaño, se asomó por el umbral __—__, ¿cuándo pararás?_

_—__Cuando me aprenda todo y..._

_—__No, ya basta __—__dijo su madre, sin alterarse, pero con bastante severidad __—__. Está bien que quieras ser una buena estudiante, pero no has salido de tu habitación durante casi todo el día, exceptuando el desayuno y el almuerzo._

_Merlina cerró el libro de mala gana._

_—__ Y no me mires así __—__le advirtió su mamá, entrando. Se sentó en su cama __—__Dame un abrazo, éste es tu día._

_Merlina la abrazó, y de inmediato se le pasó el enojo por la interrupción._

_—__Excelente __—__dijo su mamá, y le dedicó una sonrisa __—__. Ahora, exijo que vayas a dar un paseo. Es tu cumpleaños._

_—__Mamá, no quiero fiestas..._

_—__Por favor... Sé que te gustaría que te hiciera algo. Vuelve en dos horas. Te haré una torta. Estaremos sólo tu padre, Drake y yo, lo sabes bien._

_—__Bien, bien... __—__sonrió agradecida y exasperada a la vez._

_Se paró y bajó con su madre al primer piso._

_Abajo Drake tocaba su guitarra y su padre cantaba._

_—__ ¡El demonio salió de su cueva! __—__se burló Drake, dejando el instrumento, y acercándose a su hermana._

_—__ Jo, jo..._

_La agarró y le dio un abrazo de oso antes de hacerle un capón en la cabeza, despeinándola._

_— __¡Feliz cumpleaños! __—__le gritó en la oreja._

_—__ ¡Ah, ya me saludaste en la mañana! ¡No me grites!_

_Luego, sintió que otro más la rodeaba._

_—__Juntos, Drake __—__dijo su padre._

_—__ ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! __—__le gritaron en conjunto. La soltaron, sonrientes._

_—__Y ahora, vete, que nosotros quedamos encargados de todo __—__dijo su padre._

_Merlina asintió, riendo. Tomó las llaves y salió de la casa. Vivía en el campo, y sus vecinos más próximos no estaban a menos de cincuenta metros._

_Se internó en el bosque y comenzó a buscar animales para hacerse compañía. Caminó mucho, y ya estaba cansada, cuando se sentó en una piedra. Apoyó su espalda en el tronco que estaba atrás. Debían ser las seis de la tarde... Había salido a las cinco. Le quedaba una hora todavía. Cerró los ojos. _

_Soñó todo tipo de cosas. Cosas realistas, cosas abstractas, cosas absurdas, cosas imposibles… Aunque estuvo bastante inquieta._

_Despertó sobresaltada. No sabía cuánto había dormido, pero no podía haber sido más de una hora, porque el cielo estaba oscureciendo recién. Miró hacia adelante, entre la espesura de los árboles, y distinguió un diminuto punto rojo entre unas ramas. Se sintió extraña, como si algo le llamara. Precisamente esa lucecilla. Un nudo se le formó en el estómago. No sabía porqué. _

_Caminó, en un principio, muy lentamente. Cuando llegó a la mitad de lo que había andado, comenzó a correr. El punto rojo era un manchón más grande y se veía negro el cielo, y eso que todavía no era de noche. Corrió como nunca, y cuando llegó al límite del bosque, el alma se le cayó a los pies, y el corazón le bombeó más fuerte que nunca. La casa estaba en llamas. Escuchó un grito desgarrador. Los vecinos comenzaban a aproximarse hasta las cercanías del terreno._

_Merlina miró hacia las ventanas, y de pronto, vio una cara en ella. No supo quién era, hasta que escuchó su voz._

_—__ ¡CORRE, MERLINA! ¡VETE, NO ENTRES!_

_Era su hermano, y estaba en llamas también, irreconocible. Luego, desesperadamente, se lanzó hacia las afueras. Cayó con un golpe seco a la tierra, pero no bastó para que el fuego se apagara de su cuerpo. Merlina estaba paralizada. Sus extremidades no le respondían, estaban unidas al suelo. _

_Los vecinos comenzaron a correr. Decían cosas. Unos se acercaron a Drake y, con unos baldes, le lanzaron agua hasta apagarlo. Merlina tenía una nube oscura en los ojos que le impedía ver. Alguien le hablaba y le sacudía el brazo. Ella no contestó. Tenía la boca seca, el cuerpo pesado, la mente atascada. Alguien la tomó firmemente del brazo y se la llevó hasta un auto viejo. En realidad, era un grupo de personas. Antes de subir al cacharro, vio como tomaban a su hermano y lo llevaban hacia otro vehículo más, donde transportaban vacas. Ambos motores se echaron andar y partieron. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Merlina mientras veía el lúgubre campo pasar ante sus ojos, por la ventana del auto. El dolor del pecho era insoportable, pero no tanto como el que sentía por saber lo que se aproximaba._

_Viajaron muchas horas, o a ella le pareció una eternidad, pero estaba aún oscuro cuando arribaron al hospital. La hicieron bajar. Le seguían diciendo cosas, le acariciaban la cabeza, la abrazaban…_

_ Llevaron a Drake rápidamente hacia el centro médico. Ella simplemente le siguió, y no hizo caso a los reproches de alguno. "Es su hermana" dijeron algunos, que la defendieron, y pudo hacerle compañía, entonces._

_Luego de quince minutos ya estaba instalado en un cuarto blanco, triste, con todo tipo de instrumentos conectados a su cuerpo. Merlina le tomó la mano a la irreconocible persona que estaba tras todas esas llagas, y continuó llorando con más énfasis. No había parado de llorar desde que habían partido._

_ De un momento a otro, un pitido se hizo constante. Una máquina mostraba una línea celeste, uniforme. Una enfermera llegó de inmediato, y algo le dijo con voz sepulcral. Ella no deseaba escuchar. _

_Su familia estaba muerta... quemada, incendiada... Todo por una celebración de cumpleaños improvisada. Un momento que debía ser el más feliz de su vida, fue el peor de todos. El horno hacía tiempo estaba malo, y ella lo sabía. Bizcochos para una torta de cumpleaños, que iba a ser preparada por su madre… Todo por eso… ¿Por qué? No podía ser cierto, no podía ser verdad. Por favor que alguien le dijera que era una pesadilla. Por favor que alguien le dijera que era una ilusión. Pero no, era cierto. Era cierto… La verdad dolía…_

_Se derrumbó en el suelo. Comenzó a temblar, y no se podía controlar. No escuchaba nada más que sus sollozos, y no sentía nada más que sus lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, como gotas venenosas. Y lloró. Lloró mucho. Todo había acabado, todo estaba perdido… Sus padres…_

_Tembló más fuerte. Un dolor agudo en su cabeza, como de corte circuito. Las lágrimas cesaron de un momento a otro, y un sollozo contuvo en su boca, casi atorándose con él. Por poco vomita. Alguien la levantó y la abrazó otra vez, y esa persona también lloraba. Tal vez era algún familiar cercano; pero ella, Merlina Morgan, no podía llorar más, y nunca más lo hizo._

_ "_

La Merlina de carne y hueso que estaba en ese momento, no la del recuerdo, tragó saliva y reaccionó de una vez por todas, luego de unos cuantos segundos de abstracción.

— Tengo que hacer algo —murmuró, y le devolvió el mapa a Harry —. Tengo que hacer algo —reiteró, pero en voz alta, y dio un paso. Un sentimiento de furia y valentía la invadieron.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —Snape le tomó el brazo. Él estaba tan pálido cómo ella — Es completamente peligroso, hay que pedir ayuda…

Merlina no lo pensó. Si se ponía a discutir con Severus sobre el tema, perderían mucho tiempo. Se soltó, sacó la varita, lo apuntó, y dijo:

— Lo siento… ¡DESMAIUS!

Severus cerró los ojos y se desplomó en el suelo. Los cuatro chicos la miraron asombrados.

— ¡Harry, Ron, háganle saber esto a Dumbledore! ¡RÁPIDO, Y NO SE ACERQUEN A MI DESPACHO! ¡Y ustedes dos, cuiden de Snape! —Hermione y Ginny asintieron enérgicamente. Nadie se atrevió a rebatir sus órdenes.

Merlina corrió más rápido que nunca, incluso más que aquella vez que fue a su casa. Le había lanzado el hechizo a Severus por la simple razón de que no quería que se entrometiera. No quería que la rescatara. No quería perderlo. Había perdido a su familia, y no pensaba hacerlo con el único hombre que siempre le había correspondido. Tampoco quería que ellos murieran en un incendio. Era una muerte innoble, cruel... daba lo mismo se le habían hecho los dos años imposibles, ya nada de eso importaba. Eran niños y tenían familia como cualquiera.

Llegó a la puerta de su despacho, y no necesitó varita mágica para derribarla. Le dio una sola patada, y esta cayó desprendiéndose de sus goznes.

Merlina recibió una ráfaga de humo y calor. Le picó los ojos y la nariz, pero resistió. Era imposible entrar.

— ¡AGUAMENTI! —gritó, y un gran chorro de agua salió de la varita. Le hizo camino. Al final no estaba incendiándose; el fuego estaba hasta la mitad. Corrió, aguantando la respiración. Pansy Parkinson estaba en el suelo, al igual que Malfoy y Crabbe. Zabini y Goyle estaban medio delirando.

— ¡Salgan, SALGAN! —les gritó, pero sin perder el tiempo para ver si obedecían, tomó a Parkinson en brazos y corrió hasta el pasillo. Todavía el camino estaba abierto.

La depositó en el suelo con la menor brusquedad posible, y se devolvió. Tomó a Draco en brazos también. En ese momento no sentía el peso de sus cuerpos, era un momento en que su fuerza oculta había aparecido. Estaba más preocupada de rescatarlos. Lo dejó al lado de Pansy, y repitió el recorrido. Sin aliento, completamente intoxicada, medio tosiendo, hizo que Zabini y Goyle se pararan. Balbuceaban cosas. Dejaría a Crabbe para el final, porque era el más pesado.

El ardor de las llama le rozaba violentamente, pero para ella el dolor, en ese momento, no existía.

Cuando enfrentó las llamas otra vez, habían sellado la entrada nuevamente y faltaba poco para que alcanzaran el final.

— ¡Aguamenti! —gritó otra vez, sin aliento. El chorro fue menos débil, pero la alcanzó a hacer pasar por el espacio, obligando a los dos a avanzar. Los dejó, y pensando en ir a buscar a Goyle, se detuvo en seco. El fuego era una real barrera. Sólo quedaba una cosa. No había otro camino, y los recuerdos se agolpaban más fuertes que nunca en su cerebro, y de manera dolorosa. Ella estaba haciendo lo que nunca habría podido lograr.

Cerró los ojos y empuñó la varita.

— ¡ACCIO CRABBE!

No alcanzó a reaccionar porque ya había caído al suelo, con un tremendo peso muerto encima que le cortó el aire. No tuvo fuerzas para quitarse a Crabbe, pero no pasaron más de diez segundos, cuando la desprendieron de él.

Dumbledore se inclinó sobre ella. Merlina comenzó a toser otra vez. Veía borroso y le escocían los globos oculares; seguramente el fuego le había afectado.

— Lo siento... tenía que hacerlo —susurró Merlina, y se desmayó. Tenía record mundial en desmayos ese año.

En ese instante llegó Severus, furioso, pero al verla en esas condiciones, suspiró, aliviado.

Despertó media hora más tarde, en la enfermería. Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había salido herida y había ido a parar donde Poppy. Dumbledore estaba a su izquierda, y Severus, a la derecha. Merlina se sentó y se apoyó en las almohadas.

— Quiero estar sola... —susurró, y cerró los ojos. Sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas auténticas.

Severus había hecho el ademán de tomarle la mano, pero al ver su actitud, se arrepintió.

— Está bien —dijo el director —. Pero, ¿sirve de algo que te diga que eres la mujer más valiente que he conocido en mi vida? Has actuado con tanto valor, Merlina, que nadie sería capaz de describirlo. Ni siquiera yo. Que descanses.

Merlina no abrió los ojos hasta que se sintió completamente sola. Se sorbió la nariz, y se obligó a retener las lágrimas, por pura costumbre de no llorar. Su cuerpo obedeció. Sentía que, si lloraba, no iba a ser capaz de controlarse nunca más.

Suspiró, abatida. Era difícil volver a ser dueña de sus memorias. Había recordado todo. Hasta el último detalle. Recordaba su primer día en Hogwarts, su primera aventura en segundo año, con sus amigas, cuando sacaron las almohadas y se deslizaban en ellas escaleras abajo.

Se había enfrentado a su propio miedo. Había arriesgado su vida... estaba tranquila. Había pagado por no haber estado con sus padres, aunque sabía que no había sido su culpa. Sin embargo, no podría aguantar otra cosa como esa. No podía estar viviendo de bromas. Tendría que tomar una decisión. Sí, ya la tenía en mente. Era la más acertada, la más madura... Debía renunciar definitivamente, y vivir como una persona normal.

"

Salió a los dos días de la enfermería, por la mañana. Madam Pomfrey le había limpiado los pulmones con una poción, hasta quitar el último rastro de gas tóxico para que no hubiera complicaciones. Le curó las quemaduras, que eran leves y le regresó la vista normal que tenía.

Volvió a su despacho. Estaba completamente limpio, pero sin nada. No había muebles, no había nada. Agradecía haber guardado la única fotografía de su familia en el cajón de la ropa. Su dormitorio estaba intacto. La mayoría de sus pertenencias, estaban a salvo.

Haría las maletas ese mismo día. Lo sentía mucho por Dumbledore, pero no le sería difícil encontrar a alguien que le reemplazara.

Tomó sus maletas y las abrió sobre la cama. Comenzó a ordenar la ropa interior cuidadosamente en la maleta más pequeña, junto con la ropa más de verano. Cada prenda que colocaba, era parte del pasado; era como una terapia.

Llevaba la mitad cuando alguien entró a su despacho. Miró de reojo y no dijo nada. Sin embargo, Severus no se quedó callado. Se puso a su lado y comenzó a observar lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Qué pretendes? —indagó con evidente enojo en su voz.

— Me marcho... —farfulló — Es una decisión que debería haber tomado hace tiempo. Jamás debería...

— ¿Jamás deberías qué?

Merlina no contestó. Ese "Jamás debería haber venido", no era lo que quería decir realmente.

— Me voy... —dijo otra vez y fue hasta el cajón para buscar más ropa. No se dio cuenta que Severus tomó un puñado de remeras y las tiró al suelo.

Merlina llegó con más ropa, y la depositó en la cama.

—No puedo seguir aquí si Malfoy planea matarme el resto del mes y medio que queda...

Cuando ella giraba la cara para elegir una prenda, Severus tomaba más ropa, y la volvía a tirar al suelo. Dado un momento, sacó un sostén rojo, y del tirante se lo colgó en el dedo.

—Qué sexy es esto, me encantaría vértelo puesto —expresó, sonriente.

Merlina miró y asintió, desganada. Severus lo volvió a tirar al suelo, ante sus ojos, con la sonrisa borrada.

— ¿Qué demonios haces? —luego, vio el suelo. Furiosa, se agachó y recogió lo más que pudo, y lo colocó tal cual en la maleta. Cuando se agachó nuevamente, más ropa cayó.

Se reincorporó y desesperada, gritó.

— ¡DÉJAME EMPACAR!

Severus dejó de botar la ropa y la miró sorprendido. Luego la tomó por los brazos, pero ella se soltó.

— ¿Es que no entiendes, Merlina? No te puedes ir. No te debes ir. No me puedes dejar… —todo eso lo decía como si le costara montones.

Merlina no soportó, y se puso a llorar.

— ¿Es que tú no lo entiendes? —replicó de la misma manera —. No me puedo quedar aquí… No con todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días…

— Pero, Merlina, escúchame…

— ¡Escúchame tú a mí! —le espetó. Le dolía gritarle, pero él no entendía, no comprendía… Estaba velando sólo por sus intereses… — ¿Sabes que es lo que reviví el día del incendio? — Severus estaba de piedra. Miraba su cara, sus mejillas mojadas, sus ojos hinchados… — ¡Volví a ver en mi mente la muerte de mis padres y mi hermano! ¡QUEMÁNDOSE! —vociferó, fuera de sí. Tenía tantas ganas de comentar eso… — ¡Quemándose como en un infierno! —respiró profundo, pero estaba congestionada — Si me quedo aquí Severus… Si me quedo aquí… Creo que no voy a superar nunca esto.

— Claro que puedes, Merlina, por favor…

— ¡No puedo, no podré nunca! —cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Severus se aproximó hasta ella, y se iba arrodillar a su lado, pero ella se escabulló, sin mirarlo. Estaba llorando más estrepitosamente que nunca.

—No sigas, por favor. No te me acerques. Soy un asco… Soy… no valgo la pena… Severus, vete… Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Las cosas están como están…

Severus la observó por unos segundos. Luego se fue hasta la puerta. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

—Yo… Yo creo que sí hay vuelta atrás… —susurró en tono sepulcral, tocándose el antebrazo izquierdo, donde tenía la Marca Tenebrosa. Él también tenía un duro y triste pasado que, gracias a ella pudo haberlo olvidado casi por completo. Abrió la puerta y atravesó el umbral lentamente. La cerró tras sí. Se fue de allí a paso lento. Como si no hubiera nada que le atrajera hacer en esos momentos.

Merlina continuó llorando hasta vomitar y sentirse completamente débil. Sería la hora del almuerzo cuando se pudo poner de pie. Tambaleaba.

¿La decisión era correcta? Sí. No podía estar con Severus, porque sólo le haría sentir mal a él, y lo que menos quería era que él sufriera por ella. El problema era que ella no tenía idea de que separándose de él lo iba a hacer sufrir de verdad. Pero ella pensaba así en esos instantes de confusión y penas que creía que no se podían curar con nada. Se sentía más vacía que nunca, una concha vacía, como si fuera la mujer más infeliz del universo.

Juntando sus fuerzas fue a lavarse los dientes para quitarse el mal sabor a vómito.

No bajaría a almorzar. No hasta que se le pasara esa sensación de querer desaparecer del mundo. No era normal en ella. Ella era fuerte, ella podía contra eso…

Se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Varias veces oyó que personas tocaban la puerta, pero no contestó ni abrió. No quería contagiar a nadie más con ánimo suicida. ¿Dónde había quedado la gran coraza de alegría que había podido construir durante años?


	30. Salto mortal

**Capítulo 30: Salto mortal**

"

Respiró profundamente y abrió los ojos. Había estado en mitad sueño y mitad consciente por varias horas. Había pasado de largo hasta poco antes de la hora de la cena. Se puso en pie y fue hacia el baño. Se miró al espejo. Primera vez que se encontraba realmente espantosa. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchadísimos. La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle.

Se lavó la cara, nuevamente los dientes, y bajó a cenar. No había acabado de empacar, pero a la vuelta seguiría. Y le daba lo mismo que los otros la vieran así. Era lo de menos. En ese instante, poco le importaba lo que pensaran los demás.

Caminó por los pasillos solitarios. Todos debían de estar ya en el Gran Comedor. Fue por el pasadizo para profesores, y atravesó la puerta siendo observada por varios pares de ojos. A esa altura, todos debían de estar enterados de su pasado. Lo ocurrido el día del incendio de su despacho había despertado la curiosidad de varios, y tal vez habían investigado en alguna crónica de los periódicos sobre su vida.

Ocupó su lugar. Ni Pomona ni Hagrid se atrevieron a hablarle. Ella simplemente los ignoró y se dedicó a comer. Parecía una máquina con la función impuesta de mover el brazo hacia su boca para introducir el tenedor. Casi no masticaba. A lo más, dos veces movía la mandíbula.

¿Podía ser así de difícil toda esa cuestión? ¿Podría haber retrocedido lo que había logrado avanzar en años, para poder ser una persona feliz y normal? Sí, era lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Estaba volviendo a ser la misma persona marchita que fue durante el corto periodo del incendio de su familia hasta la muerte de Drake, que habían durado, tal vez, solo tres horas. Pero ahora aquello se estaba extendiendo por más tiempo, como un cáncer.

Terminó su plato y vació su vaso de jugo. Se paró y se fue del Gran Comedor. Regresó a su despacho a terminar sus maletas.

Con sumo cuidado tomó su ropa y se dedicó a doblarla de manera relajada. Luego continuó con sus objetos personales. Sólo dejó afuera lo que iría a ocupar a la mañana siguiente: Un pantalón, una remera, ropa interior, su túnica e implementos de aseo. Aquello lo dejó sobre el mueble. Cerró las maletas.

Luego de eso, dejó en orden lo demás. Aseó los cajones vacíos, e hizo alguna limpieza simple, para que el próximo o la próxima ocupante, no recibiera el cuarto tan sucio. Por último, se colocó el pijama y se dispuso a dormir su supuesta última noche en Hogwarts. Apagó las luces.

"

A la mañana siguiente se despertó por arte de programación propia: a las siete en punto. Era como si su cerebro estuviera esperando atentamente a que se cumplieran los minutos exactos para que se levantara.

Bostezó una vez y se reincorporó. Debía reconocer que se sentía un poco más "ella", pero eso no cambiaba el rumbo de su decisión. Para sí misma negó con la cabeza, como diciéndose "Ni se te ocurra arrepentirte", y fue a bañarse.

No supo porqué, pero demoró casi media hora en la ducha. O el tiempo pasaba rápido o ella tenía la leve impresión de que su mente estaba manejándola como quería para que pasara más tiempo en el colegio.

Se vistió, colocándose su túnica inmediatamente. No pensaba desayunar, y era por dos simples razones. La primera era porque no tenía hambre. La segunda era porque no quería recibir interrogaciones de parte de nadie, y tampoco emotivas despedidas que sabía que la harían llorar, ahora que había recuperado el poder de llorar por puras tristezas y tragedias.

Alivianó sus maletas, las tomó por las argollas, y dejó atrás su despacho. Era su despacho. Fue su despacho. Tenía que grabárselo en la cabeza.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la bifurcación que daba a la amplia escalera de mármol, que descendía hasta el vestíbulo. Al momento que bajaba, Severus salía del pasadizo de las mazmorras. Se miraron. Merlina terminó de bajar la escalera y él se quedó en el centro, esperando a que llegara hasta allí.

Merlina planeó pasar de largo, pero su voz la detuvo.

— ¿Nada haría cambiar tu decisión? —susurró el profesor de Pociones colocándose a centímetros de ella. Merlina jamás había oído ese tono de voz, tan impregnado de tristeza.

— No —contestó ella, en el mismo volumen. Lo miró a los ojos —. Nada hará que cambie mi decisión —mientras decía eso, no se dio cuenta que Snape deslizaba algo por el bolsillo de su túnica —. Es definitivo —concluyó.

Severus asintió y le acarició rápidamente la cara. Luego, se alejó. Merlina continuó hasta a la puerta de roble y la abrió. Se quedó unos segundos observando a Severus, que no se había movido de su lugar.

— Adiós —dijo ella.

— Adiós —contestó él.

La joven cerró la puerta con algo de esfuerzo, pero sintió un alivio al hacerlo, ya que había dejado de estar junto a la presencia de Severus.

Caminó hasta el lugar donde la esperaban los carruajes de Thestrals. Se subió a uno, y estuvo segura de que era el mismo en el que siempre viajaba.

El animal partió, y comenzó el típico movimiento de ajetreo. Ella, simplemente esperó, con paciencia.

Finalmente, bajó en la estación de Hogsmeade y se dignó a comprar el boleto de tren. La máquina partía en cinco minutos, así que prácticamente llegó a la hora justa.

Sacó su monedero que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón y pagó con unos cuantos galeons. El vuelto, que eran muchas monedas pequeñas, se lo echó en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica, porque sino le ocuparían mucho lugar.

Subió al tren que estaba comenzando a pitar, y sin dirigir la mirada al castillo que se veía en la altura del monte, fue a buscar un vagón.

"

Luego de que Merlina cerró la puerta, él se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. Sería capaz de estrangularse a sí mismo en ese preciso instante, pero se calmó, como siempre lograba hacerlo cuando esa furia tóxica lo envolvía. Abatido, volvió a su despacho, pero no duró más de media hora, allí, solo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien…

Se retiró de allí y subió lo más rápido posible hasta el despacho de Dumbledore.

—Dulce Apasionado —gruñó a la gárgola, que pronto se hizo a un lado.

Ascendió la escalera de caracol y golpeó dos veces la puerta.

—Adelante —indicó la voz del anciano.

Severus entró y cerró la puerta. Nadie dijo nada. Severus ni siquiera esperó a ser invitado. Simplemente se sentó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

— No sé porqué tenía la vaga sensación de que en cualquier minuto aparecerías —dijo el director guardando unos papeles en el cajón —. Y aquí estás.

— ¿Por qué pensabas que vendría aquí? — dijo Severus idiotizado.

— ¿Vas a continuar con eso…?

Severus golpeó la mesa del director con el puño. Albus no le dijo nada. Al parecer, comprendía su reacción. Lo miraba con tristeza.

— No puedo comprender realmente porqué se fue —señaló Severus, mirando hacia otro lado —. Te juro que no lo entiendo. ¿Lo sabes tú? —lo miró. Los ojos y la garganta le escocían del dolor.

— Sólo hacer conjeturas, como siempre. No las expresaré porque ni yo las tengo muy claras, pero te aseguro que tomó la decisión equivocada. Alejarse del mundo le va a hacer peor. Te lo digo porque conozco a alguien que hizo eso.

Severus se movió en su asiento, incómodo.

—Si te refieres a mí… —comenzó, pero el director lo interrumpió.

—Sí, me refiero a ti.

Severus se quedó callado por algunos segundos. Luego recuperó la voz.

— ¿Tienes la intuición de que retornará?

— No, esta vez no lo sé. ¿Hiciste algo para que se arrepintiera?

— No —contestó.

— ¿Nada?

—Bueno… —Severus se apoyó en el escritorio y evadió la mirada de Albus — Le escribí una carta. Se la metí en el bolsillo de la túnica; no se dio cuenta. No sé si la lea.

— ¿Qué le expresaste en la carta? —indagó el anciano, entrecruzando los dedos.

Severus tomó aire y cerró los ojos por algunos segundos.

—Cosas que nunca pude decirle a la cara porque no me daba el pellejo. Cosas que no le dije por egoísta.

— ¿Tales como…?

—Que la amo.

Silencio.

—Maldición, qué fácil es decir eso ante una persona ajena —se lamentó Severus terriblemente culpable. Se volvió a tapar la cara con las manos.

— No quiero hacerte ilusiones —sinceró Albus —, pero tampoco quiero que dejes la esperanza. Por favor, no te rindas tan fácilmente y tranquilízate. Te voy a necesitar mucho este último tiempo si las cosas han quedado como están.

Severus se descubrió la cara y asintió. Los ojos se le habían puesto rojos. Parecía drogado.

Regresó a su despacho, pero no pudo calmarse así de fácil. Y, a cambio de hacerse algún tipo de agresión propia, comenzó a atacar con todo lo que veía.

— ¡MALDITA SEA! — rugió, tumbando el escritorio. Luego le sacó los cajones, gruñendo y rugiendo como nunca lo había hecho. Tomó los papeles que, con tanto esfuerzo, Merlina había ordenado, y los regó por todos lados. Derribó sus muebles, sin importar que los ingredientes de pociones se quebraran, y que se perdiera su contenido. Dañó todas las cosas que pudo. Y, por último, se lanzó al sillón, con un dolor de garganta tremendo, de tanto gruñir. ¡Por qué había desperdiciado tanto el tiempo!

"

Merlina, a pesar de que no había logrado tener hambre a la hora del desayuno, sí le dio a la hora que pasó el carrito de la comida, cerca de las doce. Durante todo ese trayecto había estado mirando el paisaje que se presentaba por la ventana.

La bruja regordeta le sonrió con amabilidad.

— ¿Desea comprar algo?

—Oh, sí, por favor —contestó y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, buscando el dinero que le había sobrado del pasaje. En el izquierdo tenía las monedas, y en el derecho un papel. Sacó unos cuantos sickles y pagó para comprarse algunas golosinas. Las recibió con la misma mano que había pagado, ya que la otra la seguía manteniendo en el bolsillo —. Gracias.

—Gracias a usted.

La señora se fue.

Merlina, inconscientemente sacó lo que tenía en el bolsillo derecho, mientras intentaba poner la pajilla en la caja de jugo con la otra.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el papel. No, mejor dicho, hacia el sobre. Miró la cara trasera, y vio que salía su nombre. El jugo se le resbaló del asiento y cayó al suelo, pero ella no prestó atención a eso. Temblorosa abrió la carta y sacó la hoja. Estaba escrita con aquella letra archiconocida que había visto durante casi dos años.

Por una fracción de segundos pensó en arrugarla y lanzarla por la ventana, pero sus verdaderas intenciones cedieron, y se dispuso a leer.

_ "_

_Merlina:_

_Acabo de llegar del griterío que me diste en tu despacho, al mío. Me has dejado… ¿Para qué dudar si estoy escribiendo una carta y no te lo estoy expresando directamente? Una vez te dije que "si querías que me pusiera cursi, no lo lograrías". Pero ahora sí, lo has logrado. Maldita sea, que lo has logrado. Y te dijo que me has dejado con una tristeza horrible… Para que sepas que, Severus Snape, también se pone triste. Y no lo estoy diciendo con ninguna intención de ironía. Y, por favor, no pares de leer la carta. Lo menos que puedes hacer por mí es acabarla._

_ "_

Los ojos de Merlina se llenaron automáticamente de lágrimas ante esas palabras.

"

_Sé que no te voy a hacer cambiar. Te creo en cuanto a lo que me dices, que ya es muy tarde, que no hay vuelta atrás. Pero creo, también, que ha llegado el momento de que te exprese todo lo que te he querido decir hace tiempo, y de lo que no me atreví, porque me sentía vulnerable, porque pensaba que no podía ser completamente cierto lo que sentía por ti, que tal vez era una confusión, una ilusión del momento, porque recordaba sentimientos del pasado, cuando tú eras estudiante. Pero este último tiempo me he dado cuenta de que tú has sido la única que me ha logrado hacer sentirme vivo. Si no me crees, algún día pregúntale a Dumbledore. Él es el único que ha visto el real cambio en mí desde el año pasado. Tú conseguiste hacerme salir del túnel en el que me hallaba._

_En un principio, todo fue un juego. Y, te confieso, que tenía sentimientos sumamente encontrados contigo. No quería aceptar que me gustabas, así que utilizaba los insultos y las bromas como método de mantenerme a raya. Difícilmente lo pude lograr, porque cada vez que me acercaba a ti, tenía unas ganas locas de besarte o de hacer lo que fuera contigo en esos momentos. Pero tú me frenabas… te ponías nerviosa, me rechazabas, así que en el fondo te lo agradecía, porque me limitabas a actuar como una persona civilizada._

_Luego, hay que reconocer que dimos un gran paso. O quizás lo di yo, porque yo era el único culpable de mantenerte alejada de mí con mis idioteces. Me refiero, a que pude lograr hacer cosas por ti, como ir a la cueva a intentar rescatarte, sin importarme otra cosa, o hacer el máximo esfuerzo en la apelación para que encerraran a ese hijo de perra, que ahora está muerto. Ahí pude descifrar que lo que estaba sintiendo por ti era extremadamente fuerte, y era más que encontrarte bonita y atractiva._

_Para qué decir este año. Lo asumí completamente, y como te diste cuenta, estuve pendiente de ti siempre. Sabía que Malfoy estaba haciéndote la vida imposible, por eso te seguía a veces, o te rescataba. Ya entendía que eras mucho más importante para mí._

_Luego, llegó el día en el armario. La burla previa que te hice fue solo una excusa para besarte. Hace días que me estaba aguantando, pero ese día me decidí. Aun estando amenazado, porque lo único que me importaba era que tú sentías lo mismo por mí._

_Sin embargo, ocurrió lo último, que arruinó todo. _

_Te preguntarás porqué te narro toda la historia, que ya sabes como es. Pues, te la vuelvo a contar para que sepas, que tú, Merlina Morgan, has sido la única, y lee bien esto, por favor, la ÚNICA, que logró despertarme de la maldita vida llena de culpabilidades que poseía. Has sido la única que me ha logrado hacer sentir tantas cosas con un solo roce de tu piel, o con una palabra, o una mirada. Eres la única persona por la que podría dar la vida, si es necesario. Eres la única en todo. Me hiciste cambiar, créeme. Me siento distinto. Y eso tiene su respuesta. Me has logrado hacer amar. Te amo más que nada en este mundo. Para serte más sincero aún, eres lo único que amo. Te amo tal como eres. Me da lo mismo si tú piensas que no vales la pena para mí. Pues para mí tú eres todo el sentido de mi vida. Me quitaste el peso que sentía por llevar esta asquerosa Marca que, prácticamente, me califica de mala persona. Tú nunca lo viste así. Nunca te insultó el hecho de que yo poseyera esto. Y tampoco te alejó y me temiste por aquello. _

_Perdóname si no te lo dije antes. Perdóname, por favor. No me atrevía. No podía, me ponías tan débil y sólo podía demostrarte el deseo que causabas en mí. Pero intenté hacerlo. Lo intenté poco antes del incendio, lo intenté ahora, al salir de tu habitación. No pude. Tal vez si te lo hubiese logrado revelar antes del incidente, habría podido omitir la opción que ibas a tomar._

_Siempre me he caracterizado por darme aires de grandeza. Tú lo sabes, y muchos lo saben. Y casi siempre lo hago porque soy orgulloso. Sin embargo, ahora me atrevo a decir esto porque simplemente lo sé, y no tanto por orgullo: Si yo no te logro hacer feliz, entonces nadie más lo podrá hacer. Soy el único que te ha logrado conocer a fondo, y el único que se ha preocupado de ti realmente por mucho tiempo. _

_No me refiero a que pueda hacer el rol de padre, porque eso es irremplazable. Y no sabes cómo lo siento, como me apena que hayas sufrido. Pero, sé que puedo velar por ti de manera diferente. Como un amigo, como un novio, o como… lo que sea que quieras que yo sea de ti._

_Me atrevo a decir también, que tengo unas ganas de llorar. Eso es lo más patético y denigrante que he escrito y que he admitido. Pero no lo quiero hacer, porque siento que si lo hago, no me podré recuperar jamás._

_Me encantaría que en este instante estuvieras a mi lado. Me encantaría que estuvieras por siempre a mi lado. _

_Ojalá las cosas hubiesen sido distintas. Ojalá yo nunca hubiese sido un idiota cascarrabias. Ojalá no te hubiera insultado jamás. Pero, sabes que todo lo que te dije era para llamar tu atención, y no porque fuera cierto. Por ejemplo, las veces que te decía "inmadura", era porque me lo estaba gritando a mí mismo, cien veces más fuerte en mi mente, por el simple hecho de que no me atrevía actuar. O sea, quiero decir que, en realidad, eres una persona maravillosa, y no porque lo haya dicho Albus: la más valiente que pueda existir. Admiré tu manera de estar contenta, de sobrellevar las cosas, y de aguantarme. Espero que vuelvas a ser tú, algún día, y no te pongas como yo, huraña, oscura… alejada de la gente. No cometas el mismo error, porque creo que ni yo podré sacarte de ese agujero negro. Yo también estaré hundido._

_ "_

_Te amo, Morgan. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te deseo, y ya te extraño, y eso que todavía no te vas, pero el hecho de que estés tan deshecha, me hace pensar que estás lejos._

_ "_

_No sé cómo lograré introducirte esta carta. Tampoco sé si te la entregaré directamente o me toparé contigo._

_ "_

_Te amo, y no me canso de repetirlo, porque es mil veces más fácil escribirlo, pero lo más importante es, que de verdad lo siento._

_ "_

_ Severus Snape._

_ "_

Merlina, a esas alturas, ya veía borroso tanto llorar. Pero esa vez estaba llorando por una mezcla de sensaciones: porque se sentía idiota y extremadamente feliz. Le dio un ataque de tos con risa nerviosa. La mano le temblaba. El jugo estaba desparramado en el suelo. Se le olvidó toda la sed que tenía.

Su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora, y su cerebro permaneció atascado unos momentos, analizando la carta, observando fijamente los "te amo", que parecían haber sido escrito con verdadero énfasis, ya que estaba cargadísima la tinta y, por poco, el pergamino roto.

De un momento a otro, como si le hubiesen descargado corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo, se paró, tirando al suelo todas las golosinas compradas.

¿Qué demonios estaba esperando allí? ¿Acaso no tenía cosas que hacer? Porque, la verdad, si es que estaba esperando un milagro como que el superhéroe muggle Superman apareciera de la nada y la fuera a buscar, la tomara en sus brazos y la llevara volando hacia Hogwarts, tendría que ser de urgencia llevada al área de enfermedades mentales de San Mungo.

— ¿Qué mierda estás esperando, Merlina Morgan? —se reprochó a sí misma, con dientes apretados y colocándose roja — ¿Acaso te crees tan importante que crees que esto no es suficiente para volver? ¿Quizá Severus tendría que llegar moribundo para que se ablandara tu corazón? ¡Actúa de una vez!

Se metió la carta al bolsillo y a una velocidad impresionante salió del compartimiento y comenzó a correr por el pasillo hasta donde estaba el maquinista. No había demasiada gente viajando, pero la poca que permanecía la quedó mirando con cara de "No se corre en los pasillos". Merlina ignoró eso por completo.

Llegó hasta el vagón principal y abrió la puerta de golpe.

— ¡AH! —Gritó el hombre, viejo, sobresaltado, y al mirarla, volvió a gritar — ¡AH! —La observó por unos segundos, y luego dirigió la vista hacia adelante — ¿Qué diablos hace aquí, señorita? —gritó, por encima del ruido que hacía el tren en ese lugar.

Merlina se aproximó y se puso a su lado.

— ¿Podría detener el tren? —chilló ella, inclinándose un poco.

— ¿Detenerme? ¿Está loca? ¡Estamos a más de seis kilómetros de una estación, y no puedo detener el tren acá, ya que estamos pasando un monte y no hay por donde bajar! —contestó él, salpicándole saliva. Merlina ni siquiera se preocupó de secarse la cara.

Merlina miró por la ventanilla de la derecha y vio que había una bajada, empinada, pero jamás como una montaña.

Frunció el entrecejo, pensando… Y se le ocurrió una loca idea, que ya había practicado antes.

— ¡Está bien! —Dijo, finalmente, yendo hacia la puerta — ¡No se preocupe! ¡Tengo otra manera de salir de aquí sin que detenga el tren!

El conductor la volvió a mirar.

— ¿A qué se refiere? ¡Hey! ¡Oiga! ¡Señorita!

Merlina ya había salido, despedida otra vez, dando un portazo. Traspasó el pasillo como un rayo nuevamente, y sacó sus maletas del portaequipajes. El hechizo alivianador ya había desaparecido, así que lo volvió a realizar.

En otro momento se habría dedicado a limpiar el basural que dejó en el asiento y el suelo, pero no había tiempo. Ya había perdido cinco minutos de su precioso tiempo.

Salió de allí y fue a la puerta más próxima. La abrió. El tren comenzó a disminuir la velocidad. Parece que el viejo se estaba arrepintiendo, e iba a detenerse, pero para que lo hiciera iban a pasar cinco minutos más.

El viento le daba en la cara vigorosamente y le impedía ver, pero intentó lanzar las maletas lo más lejos posible, y sin dedicarse a pensar más, tomó algo de impulso, y saltó del tren.

— ¡OUCH! Gritó, sintiendo que se torcía ambos pies. Por unos segundos pensó que iba a caer parada y lograría mantenerse así, pero las piernas le fallaron, y cayó, comenzando a rodar, y a rodar, y a rodar… Y a rodar.

Por suerte esa vez no estaba atada ni previamente maltratada así que, rasmillada, con la ropa rajada, ensangrentada, pero sintiendo una energía más renovada que nunca, se puso de pie. Estaba más mareada que nunca, pero se mantuvo firme y comenzó a ascender en diagonal, devolviéndose, por donde iba el tren, hasta sus maletas. No le fue difícil hallarlas, ya que una se había abierto y había esparcido la ropa por un buen trecho.

— ¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber obstáculos? —gruñó, sacando su varita mágica —. Esta vez me tendrá que resultar el encantamiento, porque no pienso guardar prenda por prenda otra vez…

Alzó el brazo y agitó la varita. La ropa levitó en el aire, y, por primera vez, se ordenó de manera meticulosa y rápida en la valija.

Cuando cesó el acto, miró hacia atrás; el ruido del ferrocarril había desaparecido. Y era porque el tren estaba quieto, unos cien metros más allá. El conductor apareció por la puerta, e hizo un gesto con la mano. Merlina alzó la mano y le hizo un gesto de despedida. Tomó sus maletas, se enderezó y pensó: _"No puedo ir en el Autobús Noctámbulo porque sólo para en calles. Tampoco en escoba, porque no tengo, ni menos decirle a al maquinista que se devuelva." _No, ella debía ser rápida. Debía llegar hasta Severus antes de que toda la magia que estaba sintiendo en su interior se acabara.

— Lo que voy a hacer es una locura —susurró —. Vamos, Merlina. Concéntrate. Recuerda a los vejetes del Ministerio cuando les enseñaban a los de sexto el año anterior a aparecerse. Recuerda a Hermione, vamos.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, confiando más que nunca en ella. Giró un poco, poniendo su mente fuera de las verjas de los cerdos alados y sintiéndose libre. Por un momento se quedó sin aire. Luego, respiró un aire completamente distinto. Abrió los ojos. Había dado resultado. Tragó saliva. Con maleta y todo comenzó a correr. Ponía las manos al fuego de que, si eso hubiese sido una maratón, ella la habría ganado cien medallas de oro. Con todo eso, al parecer los huesos de los pies se le habían acomodado. Llegó a las puertas de roble en menos de dos minutos, y de hecho, éstas se abrieron solas. Primera vez que hacía algo tan mágico.

Se detuvo. Miró hacia la derecha. La puerta del Gran Comedor estaba entreabierta. Con el corazón más presionado que nunca, abrió las puertas de par en par y miró directamente hacia la mesa de profesores.

Nadie le puso atención hasta que le salió la voz, y dejó a todo el mundo callado.

—Severus —dijo, creyendo que hablaría bajo, pero su tono fue algo desesperado.

Cada par de ojo se dirigió hasta ella. Severus la miró, y dejó caer la copa de oro que tenía en la mano. Cayó al suelo con un golpe rechinante, siendo el único ruido existente.

Merlina soltó las maletas, y volvió a juntar energías para correr hasta él. Severus se levantó, como un autómata y pálido.

La joven dobló por detrás de la mesa y, apenas estuvo a un metro de él, se le lanzó al cuello.

Si antes había silencio, ahora no había siquiera eso. Se habían parado las respiraciones, incluso las moscas que volaban, se habían paralizado. Tal vez muchos pensaran que era una broma, pero dejaron de pensar eso hasta que Severus la abrazó.

— Lo siento, lo siento —susurró Merlina, ahogada, en su oído —. Lo siento tanto…

—Tranquila, respira —le dijo él, casi inaudible.

Cada estudiante oía murmullos incomprensibles.

—No puedo —contestó Merlina, mirándolo a los ojos, y con los ojos nuevamente llenos de lágrimas —. No puedo hacerlo, sólo quiero besarte.

—Hazlo —la alentó Severus. Ella lo miró incrédula ― Te lo juro, no me importa. Hazlo.

Merlina juntó sus labios con los de su amado profesor de Pociones, sin importarle que estuvieran con cientos de alumnos, de todas las edades.

Fue medicinal sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella, sus lenguas enredándose, intercambiando sentimientos… Severus le afirmaba con fiereza la cara.

"

— Esto es una broma —masculló Ron, amarillo.

— No, no es una broma —corroboró Hermione, con los ojos brillosos y una leve sonrisa.

—Han domesticado a la bestia — terció Ginny, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

— Alguna vez pensé que con Hagrid había visto muchas cosas asquerosas, como los escregutos —expresó Harry, sin pestañear, y mirando atentamente la escena romántica —, pero ahora pienso que esto es lo peor, y lo más asqueroso de verdad…

Harry y Ron negaron con la cabeza. Ambas muchachas se mordieron el labio inferior y asintieron ilusionadas, como si sus propios sueños se hubiesen realizado.

"

Cada uno se desprendió del otro. Severus le secó la lágrima solitaria de la mejilla. Estaba serio, pero Merlina sabía que estaba demasiado impresionado como para demostrar felicidad a carcajadas.

— ¡Bien! —todos se sobresaltaron. Dumbledore había dado un aplauso, y se puso de pie — Al principio les dije que les tenía una mala noticia. Pues ya no la tengo —señaló —. Nuestra celadora ha regresado.

Merlina se dio por aludida, y miró al director, quien estaba al lado de Severus, con McGonagall al otro lado.

— Únase a nuestro almuerzo, por favor, Merlina —le invitó el director, con una sonrisa radiante.

Merlina asintió y se alejó de Severus. Cada uno tomó su asiento original.

La joven se sintió más reconfortada y cómoda que nunca, aunque la continuaran mirando como bicho raro.

— Continúen, por favor —ordenó Albus.

El bullicio se armó de nuevo, con estudiantes revolucionados, inquietos y con la cara de asombro pegado en la cara.

— ¿Viste eso?

— Tengo ojos, ¿cómo crees que no?

—Lo besó, ¿cierto? Merlina Morgan besó a Snape, ¿qué crees que signifique eso?

— ¿Eres tonto, o qué? Hombre tenías que ser. ¡Es obvio que son novios, o algo por el estilo! Ni que fueran amigos…

—Pues yo te besaría en la boca como amigos.

"

Merlina suspiró, y se dio cuenta de lo sedienta que estaba. Planeaba tomar la copa, pero se detuvo. Ahora comprendía por qué el maquinista se había asustado, y tal vez mucho la miraban de aquella manera, hasta Severus: estaba ojerosa, con el pelo enredado, con múltiples rasguños en la cara y sucia. Se observó las manos.

—Qué asco… —susurró, y se las limpió en el mantel disimuladamente. Rió. Y se dispuso a comer.


	31. ¡Maldito Poltergeist!

**Capítulo 31: ¡Maldito poltergeist!**

"

Al final del almuerzo, nadie se pudo seguir entreteniendo en el Gran Comedor, ya que todos tenían clases. Incluso Severus se aproximó hasta su silla —ella todavía no terminaba de comer, estaba realmente hambrienta —, puso la cabeza a su altura y le susurró:

—Te veo en el aula, en el recreo. Hoy hago clase doble, así que ve a las dos y media.

Merlina de reojo lo miró y asintió.

Después de cinco minutos acabó con su plato, y miró a su alrededor. Dumbledore era el único que estaba todavía en su silla, y al parecer la esperaba. Merlina bufó y fue hasta él, ocupando el puesto de Minerva.

— Con tanta renuncia, ya no debería ni aceptarte —declaró Dumbledore divertido.

Merlina asintió culpablemente, sin saber siquiera qué decir.

—Sin embargo —continuó el hombre —, yo no tengo las razones suficientes para hacerlo —la miró por sobre sus lentes de medialuna —. A lo que voy es que, en el momento que decidiste irte definitivamente, me atrevo a decir que no estabas lo suficientemente clara y no conocías tus verdaderos sentimientos para con tu vida… Así que, por eso te acepto incondicionalmente otra vez. Dudo encontrar otro celador a estas alturas, y menos hallar uno para estos últimos dos meses de clases. Además… —tamborileó los dedos — O sea, en realidad —corrigió, y carraspeó, tal vez sintiéndose incómodo — yo debería haberte despedido junto con Severus, según las reglas docentes, y un montón de sinsentidos que ha propuesto el Ministerio; no obstante, yo considero una verdadera estupidez ese tipo de reglas, ya que el amor es lo más bello que puede existir, y yo no seré uno de los que lo prohíba. Tú y Severus podrán seguir con su relación normalmente. Después de un tiempo, los estudiantes se acostumbrarán, y ya no le darán más vuelta al tema. Lo único que les pido —agregó —, es que sigan con su trabajo, no se desvíen de los ideales de éste. No quiero tener al ministro aquí otra vez, menos regañando a mis empleados.

—Yo… —titubeó Merlina — Albus… Has hecho tantas cosas por mí que yo ya no sé cómo agradecerte, salvo con las vacías palabras de "gracias" —sonrió nerviosa —. Pero es la única manera en que puedo expresarlo: Gracias. Gracias por no despedirme, por hacerme mantener el trabajo, por darme una oportunidad de poder por fin surgir, y por sobre todo, dejarme seguir con Severus. Eso ni siquiera lo puedo explicar bien, porque todavía tengo la sensación de que tengo que aclarar cosas con él. Cometí un montón de errores… la pena me tenía consumida.

—Y lo harás. Ahora, te aconsejo que reordenes tu despacho…, quiero decir, tu habitación. En la mañana hice el pedido para re amoblar tu oficina, así que, lo más probable es que, en una semana más, esté como nuevo.

Merlina asintió, y se puso en pie.

— ¿Sabes? Lo único que agradezco del incendio, es que se quemaron todos esos papeles acusadores escritos por Filch.

El director rió. Y Merlina se sintió otra vez como en casa.

"

No fue muy difícil esta vez ordenar su ropa en los cajones. Una vez resultado el encantamiento para colocar la ropa en su lugar, le pudo resultar por segunda y tercera vez. O sea, se tardó menos de cinco segundos en hacer todo eso, por lo tanto, le quedaba como una hora y cuarto para hacer nada. Pero no pensaba tirarse en la cama. Lo único que quería, era bañarse. Se sentía sucia, y lo estaba, transpirada y especialmente tensa. Así que un baño de agua caliente sería lo mejor, y eso que en la mañana ya lo había hecho. Si seguía haciendo constantemente, eso iba a envejecer prematuramente.

Generalmente, Merlina, pocas veces se preocupaba por lucir, lo que se podría decir, "bonita". Sí, intentaba verse decente, pero nunca ponía demasiada atención a peinarse, o a fijarse en el estado de sus labios o de sus pestañas. Esta vez, sí lo hizo. Tal vez, Severus tenía que ver con eso, o podía ser el buen ánimo que le estaba invadiendo poco a poco. Incluso se depiló. No había razón para hacerlo, porque no usaba falda y todavía no hacía tanto calor como para llegar a ponerse una. En fin. En algo tenía que gastar su tiempo. Se sentía ociosa y nerviosa. O tal vez presentía que pronto llegaría el momento de… actuar.

Dos minutos antes del recreo, bajó a las mazmorras y llegó justo a tiempo, cuando los estudiantes de quinto grado estaban saliendo del aula de Pociones. Merlina entró luego de que el último muchacho salió, y cerró la puerta tras sí.

Severus, de pie, acomodó las hojas de los trabajos entregados, la miró y le hizo un gesto con los ojos para que se acercara. Merlina se aproximó y sin decir nada se sentó en el escritorio, con las piernas colgando.

— ¿No sería mejor ir a tu despacho? —Preguntó Merlina, temerosa — Digo porque es menos público.

Severus pareció reflexionar.

—Es mejor que no entres a mi despacho —repuso, sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque… —bufó acalorado y se repuso — Es más fácil que lo veas, no puedo explicarlo tan fácil…

La condujo hasta la puerta y la abrió. Lo que apareció a continuación delante de los ojos de la joven fue impresionante. Estaba todo patas arriba. Todo el trabajo que había hecho durante días en la oficina de Snape, de él, ya no quedaba rastro. Los ingredientes, las pociones, los documentos, todo estaba esparcido por el suelo.

— ¿Tuviste alguna lucha con alguien? —indagó con cara de haber probado un limón de pica.

—Algo así, pero conmigo —contestó Severus, a duras penas reconociendo su acto vandálico.

— No es por ser… engreída, pero… ¿Por casualidad ese ataque de ira tuvo que ver conmigo?

—No, conmigo. O sea… —Severus la miró a los ojos — Me enfurecí, luego de que te fuiste, conmigo, por el simple hecho de no haberte podido decir lo que te había escrito en la carta directamente… Pero eso es lo que vamos a hablar ahora, así que devolvámonos…

Le tomó la mano y se fueron otra vez a sentar en su escritorio, esta vez con los pies apoyados en la silla.

— De todas maneras, no sé qué tanto tenemos que hablar… —dijo Merlina — Salvo, yo pedirte disculpas por gritarte ayer… por comportarme de ese modo, y por creer que yo era la única… "perjudicada" en todo esto. Y que te amo… —Severus se apegó un poco más a ella, mirándola atentamente. Merlina no lo observaba. Tenía la vista gacha, pero no por vergüenza o nerviosismo. Era un método de poder hallar mejor las palabras que quería utilizar. No, bueno, sí: sí sentía algo nerviosa, pero muy poco — Y que en realidad eres el único que se ha preocupado tanto por mí, y que te quiero tener a mi lado por siempre, y una infinidad de cosas que en este momento no se me ocurre, pero sé que están ahí —posó los ojos en los de él y sonrió.

Severus le acarició la cara.

— Yo te escribí todo en la carta —comenzó —, pero creo que no es lo mismo escribir "te amo", que decírtelo, así que, quiero que sepas, Merlina, que te amo… y de manera oficial, te pregunto, aunque suene absurdo, si quieres ser mi novia…

Merlina rió.

— Supongo que eso es un sí, ¿no?

— Severus Snape, ¿desde cuándo te fallan las neuronas? Aunque "novia" me suena algo de adolescentes… Deberíamos tener otra connotación.

Severus la observó ceñudo. Luego sonrió. Merlina se derritió y se acercó un poco más.

— ¿Te arreglaste o algo por el estilo? —indagó quebrando el breve silencio.

— Algo por el estilo —contestó ella.

— Entonces, te aviso que no lo vuelvas a hacer, porque está prohibido perturbar a los profesores… —le tomó la cara con suavidad y la besó. Merlina soltó en fuerte suspiro y enganchó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

La campana sonó y ninguno de los dos se dio por aludido, y no lo hicieron hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe. Sobresaltados se voltearon y se toparon con un montón de serpientes y leones de séptimos arrejuntados en el umbral, mirándolos con cara de "es el colmo".

— Es mejor que me vaya… —farfulló Merlina con las mejillas encendidas. Saltó de la mesa, caminó rápidamente hasta el montón — Permiso, por favor… gracias…

Hermione y Ginny le sonrieron. Merlina hizo lo mismo.

—Después hablamos —susurró. Los alumnos entraron y cerraron la puerta. Tras eso, se oyó el usual gruñido de "Silencio", pronunciado por el profesor. Eso, no cambiaba, por supuesto.

Merlina se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo mejor, en esos momentos, era ir a ordenar el despacho de Severus. Fue hasta la puerta de más allá y entró por ahí. Con magia se puso a reparar cada desmán. Ahora podía lucirse. Al parecer estar en aprietos había sido lo mejor para que su magia evolucionara. Al menos, de momento.

Severus continuó haciendo clases hasta las seis de la tarde, y en ningún momento se dio cuenta de que ella estaba entrometiéndose en su desorden, hasta que entró a este con un manojo de pergaminos — trabajos de los estudiantes —. Por poco se le caen del susto.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —preguntó, dejando el montón de pergaminos en su mesa.

— Me ibas a llamar igual, estoy segura. Conociéndote… Así que preferí hacerlo de inmediato.

— ¿No te quieres quedar sola conmigo acaso, que lo tenías que hacer mientras yo no estaba? —preguntó, irónico.

— Es lo único que quiero —corroboró ella guardando su varita —. Así que… ¿Qué tal si nos escapamos después de cenar? Mañana es sábado, así que no creo que sea tan urgente que revises esos famosos trabajos y los llenes de ceros…

—Acepto… Pero prefiero avanzar ahora. Y tú deberías estar vigilando.

Merlina se puso la mano en la frente.

—Es verdad… Y Dumbledore, lo primero que me dijo era que no descuidáramos nuestro trabajo…

—Yo no lo he descuidado, Morgan.

Merlina puso los ojos en blanco al oír su apellido como en los viejos tiempos y se fue de allí, para ir a cumplir con su misión de atrapar y castigar niños rebeldes, aunque eso no era lo que hacía, simplemente intentaba ser amables con ellos. No era tan necesario de todos modos; los más pequeños le habían tomado miedo. Se alejaban cuando la divisaban, y debía ser por la influencia del temible Profesor de Pociones.

Merlina pensó que ya nada podría hacerle sentir más felicidad y seguridad de lo que ya le había ocurrido, sin embargo, no fue tan así. De todas las cosas insólitas, incluyendo a un Severus Snape riendo, contento, ocurrió la más insólita de todas.

Fue a la hora de la cena, cuando se estaba tomando la sopa.

Merlina divisó a Malfoy junto con Pansy que se levantaban de la mesa de Slytherin, y que luego comenzaban a caminar hacia la mesa de profesores. Tuvo un presentimiento imposible: que se iban a acercar a ella. Luego, pensó que no era tan imposible después de todo, porque habían tomado la dirección donde estaba ubicada. En unos cuantos segundos más estuvieron enfrente de su lugar. Ella dejó su cuchara de sopa a un lado, y los miró, alerta, uno a uno.

Malfoy fue quien le dirigió la palabra, con voz de ultratumba, y sin esa típica mirada de odio que le embargaba cuando la veía.

—Tenemos que hablar contigo, a lo que acabes. En el vestíbulo.

Merlina sintió lentamente. Los dos jóvenes se pusieron colorados y asintieron también. Dieron media vuelta y se devolvieron a su puesto.

Severus la miró inquisitivo, e hizo el ademán de pararse cuando ella iba a irse, pero Merlina hizo un gesto con la mano para que se quedara tranquilo.

Salió por la puerta principal, seguida por varias miradas curiosas. En las escaleras del Vestíbulo estaban el mismo grupo al que había rescatado.

—Estoy aquí —dijo Merlina, acercándose.

Malfoy miró a los demás, y luego a ella.

—Queríamos disculparnos —habló el rubio.

Merlina asintió. Hubo silencio.

— Gracias por habernos rescatado —completó Parkinson, al percatarse de que a Draco no se le ocurría nada mejor que decir.

— ¿Algo más? —preguntó Merlina, dudosa.

Los muchachos se miraron las caras y se negaron mutuamente.

—Entonces, disculpas aceptadas —los tranquilizó ella, y fue de corazón —. Haber muerto así habría sido indigno ¿no?

Merlina notó que, ante esas palabras, a Pansy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Pero ya pasó. Los dejo y… estén tranquilos —concluyó. Abrumada se fue a vigilar a algún pasillo, pero antes de que se alejara mucho, apareció Severus de la puerta del pasillo oculto del camino hacia la entrada de profesores del Gran Comedor. Merlina se sobresaltó.

—Me asustaste —susurró, poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

—Lo siento —dijo Severus, sin darle mucha importancia —, pero es que me preocupé. Podía hallarte en el suelo amarrada, o tal vez con una gelatina pegada, o jugando con un unicornio… Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

—Lo estoy, gracias —lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Severus la miró de soslayo, inmutable, sin embargo, los ojos le brillaban extrañamente —. Nos vemos en un rato, debo ir a cumplir con mi trabajo.

"

Merlina pasó largo tiempo de pasillo en pasillo correteando a estudiantes desobedientes, pero siempre dentro de los límites de su enojo, sin pasarse hacia la punta, ya que temía fanáticamente a poder contagiarse con una actitud cascarrabias como lo hacía el viejo Filch. Lo bueno era que no se tardaban en obedecerle ni iban contra su voluntad. Ahora, al parecer, la veían como el prototipo de una heroína y como una real autoridad. Ya habían pasado los tiempos de "Merlina, la boba", y en parte agradecía profundamente a Severus. Si no le temieran a él, la pobre estaría siendo maltratada todavía.

A lo largo del transcurso de la noche se puso muy ansiosa. Por fin, luego de mucho tiempo, iba a poder estar completamente tranquila con Severus, y de solo pensarlo se le hacía extraño. Se le hacía difícil imaginarse con él paseando a orillas del lago, y no lo creería hasta que estuviera en esa misma situación. Sin embargo, cerca de las once, se olvidó por completo: Harry, Ron y Hermione aparecieron de la nada, debajo de la capa invisible.

― ¡Hola! ―susurró, alegre.

― Hola ―contestó Hermione sonriendo de oreja o oreja.

― ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada? ―gruñó Ron, sin poder contenerse.

― ¡Ron! ―le espetó Hermione, lanzándole una mirada de reproche.

― Este… ¿por qué no vamos a otro lado, mejor? ―preguntó Merlina, sabiendo que esa no sería una conversación tan corta.

― Vamos a un aula ―ofreció Harry, tan molesto como Ron. Tal vez más, pero no lo demostraba tanto. Con Snape se odiaban.

― Está bien… Pero mejor vamos a la sala de profesores ―dijo Merlina, como si allá se fuera a sentir más segura ante las críticas de los muchachos ―. A esta hora está desocupada… están todos durmiendo.

Fueron hasta el primer piso, a la oscura aula de docentes. Prendieron unas cuantas velas y se sentaron en una esquina. Merlina analizó las caras de furia de los muchachos. Hermione era la única que sonreía.

― ¿Qué? ¿Me van a regañar ustedes dos? El día del… incendio, no me dijeron nada cuando me vieron tan cerca de Severus ― se defendió la joven.

― Eso fue porque estábamos demasiado asustados como para percatarnos de que te estaba acosando en vez de amenazando ―escupió Harry.

― No les hagas caso, Merlina… están simplemente enojados porque es Snape, no porque no les dijiste.

― ¡Pero es Snape! ―chilló Ron ― ¿No se suponía que se odiaban?

― Nunca lo odié ―susurró Merlina ―, y precisamente no les dije porque sabría que tú y Harry reaccionarían de esta manera…

― ¿Nunca lo odiaste? ―saltó Harry, incrédulo.

―No… Creo que… eh… siempre me gustó… Y, de todas maneras, ¡no tienen porqué enojarse! ―exigió Merlina ― ¿O acaso me dejarán de dirigir la palabra?

― Claro que no… ―repuso Hermione.

― No es mala idea ― interrumpió el Weasley.

― No, no te dejaremos de hablar… ¿Pero podrás ser más sincera con nosotros, de hoy en adelante? Es injusto que sólo ellas lo hayan sabido ―apuntó Harry.

― Intentaré, siempre que no se comporten como ahora…―gruñó Merlina. Y prefirió cambiar de tema.

Estuvieron cerca de media hora hablando de temas triviales, y sondeando lo del incendio. Merlina estaba segura de que se morían por preguntar (al menos Ron) la historia de su infancia, pero Merlina no tenía ganas de recordarla o, mejor dicho, de hablarla. Y tampoco quería arruinar su felicidad, sin embargo, no era necesario hablar de aquello para que ocurriera porque, de pronto, la puerta se abrió y una voz bramó:

― Se acabó la charla. Cincuen…

― ¡Severus! ―saltó Merlina.

Severus no la miró.

― Vengan conmigo, de inmediato, al despacho del director…

― Un momento, Severus ―dijo ella, aproximándose a él ―. Deja que se vayan. Por favor no los castigues…

― ¡Ahora! ― apresuró el profesor, pero nadie se movió. Los tres chiquillos estaban de pie, mirándolos fijamente, sin saber qué hacer.

― No, no le hagan caso. Vayan a sus salas comunes ―insistió Merlina dirigiéndole una mirada fría a Severus, quien se la devolvió con creces. Ante eso, ninguno perdió más tiempo y se fueron de allí, desapareciendo en el pasillo bajo la capa invisible.

Severus cerró la puerta de un portazo y se giró hacia Merlina. Ésta estaba cruzada de brazos.

―No es justo que te comportes así. Son mis amigos.

―Siguen siendo estudiantes, Morgan ―le espetó Severus cortante ―. Merecen un castigo.

― El castigo lo merezco yo porque yo los incité a venir acá.

Severus la miró a los ojos.

― Mentira. Se toparon contigo, nunca los invitaste.

― Bueno, ¿y? ¿Qué haces tú aquí, entonces?

― Te estaba buscando. Prometes ir a verme y ni siquiera cumples por estar hablando con un trío de...

― ¡Lo siento! ―gritó Merlina, hartada y se sentó en una silla ―Pero no pienso cambiar mi amistad con ellos, Severus… ya lo sabes. Así que si me pillas otra vez no quiero que les grites. Es como si pasaras a llevarme a mí y…

Se interrumpió. Severus se había sentado a su lado y le había tomado la mano que tenía sobre la mesa.

―Disculpa, no peleemos ―susurró y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Merlina no lo miró ―. Es verdad… intentaré no entrometerme entre ustedes, siempre que cumplas tu palabra… o sea que, cuando digas que vas a ir a escaparte conmigo para dar un paseo, lo hagas y no me dejes esperando…

― No sé si ahora quiera ir a dar un paseo ―dijo Merlina haciendo una mueca, aún sin mirarlo porque temía ponerse colorada.

― ¿En serio? Entonces nos quedamos acá…

Le tomó la cara y la obligó a que lo mirara.

― ¿Sigues enojada? ―farfulló.

Merlina se escabulló de su mirada.

― No sé…

― ¿No sabes…? ― se burló Severus irónicamente. Y sin decir más se aproximó a ella y la besó. Entonces, Merlina, no pudo mantenerse firme y le correspondió con intensidad. Ambos corazones se aceleraron a mil por hora en fracción de segundos. El profesor de pociones la atrajo para ponerla sobre sus piernas y la rodeó por la cintura. Merlina acarició su espalda sintiendo un millón de mariposas en su estómago cuando él bajo hasta su cuello. Sin querer gimió. Ante esto, Severus respondió con algo de énfasis, y sin mayor esfuerzo se puso de pié y la tumbó sobre la larga mesa apegándose a ella. Merlina rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, cosa que obligó a Severus aplastarla prácticamente, pero a ella no le importó, porque lo único que quería era sentirlo contra ella. Pero sí le importó el lugar en donde estaban.

― Esta es… ―jadeó mientras Severus volvía a su cuello ― la mesa de profesores…

Severus no contestó. Se limitó a tomarla de los muslos y volver a sus labios. Y la joven prefirió no volver a hablar. Con manos temblorosas le quitó la capa a Severus, mientras tanto él desabrochaba con brusquedad los botones de la blusa blanca de Merlina. Pero no alcanzó a llegar al que definía el escote, para su mala suerte.

Por el horario, a favor de ellos, no podían ser interrumpidos por profesores ni estudiantes. Sin embargo, olvidaron a los fantasmas, y lo peor de todo, el único ser que se atrevería a estar dando tumbos de sala en sala, jugando con los borradores y los tachos de basura: Peeves.

― _Merlina es una tonta, Snape es un ogro, él le quita la ropa, y ella se moja… lalala…_

Como si les hubiesen lanzado un encantamiento, ambos se separaron violentamente. Merlina, por atarantada, rodó por la mesa, e intentó caer de pie, pero lo único que consiguió fue enredarse en sus propias piernas y darse un porrazo contra el suelo.

― ¡Mierda! ―susurró.

La risa estridente se escuchó desde algún pasillo cercano, luego el chirrido de una armadura, mucho más cerca: lo más probable es que entrara a la sala de profesores, siempre le gustaba desordenar las sillas.

Severus reaccionó. Cogió su capa del suelo, ayudó a pararse a Merlina, y la llevó hasta el armario de las túnicas, donde se encerraron, sin antes apagar las velas prendidas con un hechizo. Justo en ese instante la puerta se abrió de golpe. Ambos intentaron apenas respirar e intentaron no moverse, aunque era difícil no hacerlo, no luego de haber estado en una situación tan íntima.

En el exterior, los pequeños ojillos de Peeves se entrecerraron con malicia y aspiró fuertemente el aroma de la mecha recién apagada.

― ¿Acaso alguien ha estado aquí ya…? ¿Quizá algún estudiantillo fuera de su cama? ¿Quizá se habrá escondido en algún lado? Vamos a ver…

Y, a continuación, fuertes ruidos de sillas siendo lanzadas para todos lados se oyeron por el lugar. Una chocó con el armario y les hizo mecerse. Merlina evitó gritar llevándose una mano a la boca.

Luego de unos segundos más de estruendos y risas maníacas, el aula quedó en completo silencio…

― Maldito poltergeist ―susurró Severus con dientes apretados.

_Sí, maldito poltergeist_, pensó Merlina, todavía respirando con dificultad. En parte por el vestigio de la excitación y el susto.

― ¿Se habrá ido ya? ―indagó sin mirar a Severus.

―Sí… vamos…

Salieron. Se miraron en la oscuridad. Dudaron…

―Bueno… ―balbucearon al mismo tiempo.

―Es mejor que… te lleve a tu despacho.

Merlina asintió… captando la indirecta. Porque ella no tenía que ir a su despacho… ella tenía que quedarse vigilando los pasillos.

― Claro… vamos.

La tensión se podría palpar en el aire. Caminaron a paso acelerado y silencioso hasta llegar al despacho de Merlina. Ella entró. Severus se quedó en el umbral.

― ¿Vas a entrar?

― Si tú quieres que lo haga… ―vaciló, cerrando la puerta tras sí, con pestillo.

Estaban fingiendo. Fingiendo, porque ambos querían hacer ese momento lo más duradero posible… Después de tantas complicaciones, de tanta espera a la desbordante pasión que se querían demostrar…

Merlina se quedó a mitad de su despacho, cerca de su escritorio. Severus se aproximó lentamente hasta ella, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Merlina, con valor, le devolvía la mirada. La interrupción había sido peor: costaba retomar el hilo.

El profesor de Pociones quedó a medio metro de Merlina.

― ¿No estás cansada? ―sondeó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

― Para nada… ¿Y tú?

―Tampoco ―hizo una pausa, y luego soltó abruptamente ―. No sabes lo loco que me pones… ―las manos le temblaban. Al parecer estaba haciendo un concurso consigo mismo: cuantos segundos soportaba sin tocar a Merlina.

― Yo debería decir lo mismo… ― y Merlina no quería ser la primera en caer, por supuesto.

Se miraron por unos segundos, sin decir nada. Luego, sin decir nada también, observaron hacia el lado contrario. Y al mismo tiempo, volvieron a dirigirse la mirada, y desesperados se lanzaron el uno contra el otro. Eso ya no podía aplazarse más. Se necesitaban mucho más cerca.

Severus tomó a Merlina por las caderas y la amoldó a la suya, intentando fundirse con ella lo más pronto posible. Ella se arrimó a su cuello mientras lo besaba como nunca. Hasta el beso se veía y sentía sexual.

Entre tropezones caminaron hasta el cuarto de Merlina y se tumbaron en la cama. Merlina se colocó a horcajadas sobre Severus, y él realizó una de las cosas a las que había resistido durante mucho tiempo, y que había sido un sueño para él, desde que Merlina había caído sobre su cuerpo un día que tenía que limpiar la araña del vestíbulo: tocarle el busto.

Poco a poco las ropas fueron siendo desprendidas de sus dueños, y la temperatura del cuarto fue aumentando, al igual que la velocidad de las respiraciones y el susurro de palabras incomprensibles. No había lugar que no fuera cubierta de besos. La electricidad que le provocaba Severus a Merlina se había intensificado al triple, y el orgullo de él había quedado reducido a polvo. Murmuraba continuamente _te amo_ al oído de Merlina, y ella apenas podía responder, porque estaba en otro mundo. Sus neuronas habían dejado de funcionar. Sin embargo, llegó un momento en que ya no se necesitaban palabras para demostrar lo que sentían el uno por el otro: era algo totalmente metafísico.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo mientras se fusionaban, haciéndose el amor, jadeando de emoción. Un colegio no era precisamente el lugar más correcto, pero eso ya no importaba… Sólo importaban ellos dos, y el momento no podía ser más perfecto: los sentimientos claros, el hecho de poder entregarse verdaderamente a alguien amado, a pesar de que ninguno era virgen, pero para ellos sí, porque los sentimientos eran intensos e infinitos. Luego de tanto tiempo de deseo… Severus no dejaba de mirar a Merlina directo a los ojos, con una expresión que no revelaba más que amor, lo verdaderamente enamorado que estaba.

Repitieron el acto de entrega una y otra vez hasta exprimir hasta el último sentimiento, y quedar completamente exhaustos. Tal vez era la cuarta o quinta vez. Habían perdido la cuenta.

Merlina recostó la cabeza en el pecho de Severus. La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana dándoles un aspecto azulino. Severus recorrió con suavidad la espalda de la joven con su mano derecha, estremeciéndola.

― Supongo que te quedaras a dormir conmigo… ―susurró ella acariciándole el torso.

― Ahora, en este instante, no podría estar más lejos de ti de lo que estoy ahora.

Merlina se acomodó hasta quedar a su altura y lo observó fijamente.

― ¿Desde cuándo eres tan romántico?

Severus realizó una mueca.

―Sólo es la verdad ― le acarició la cintura. Sonrió de manera lasciva― Eres maravillosa… Increíble…

Merlina se puso colorada, pero por la luz no se notó. Desvió la mirada unos segundos. A pesar de todo, Severus seguía haciéndola temblar. Pero de lo que ella no se daba cuenta, es que causaba la misma sensación en él. Él, susurrándole cosas al oído, acariciándola y haciéndola suya, era algo que jamás habría podido imaginar. Su primera vez había sido espantosa, y en un momento bastante deprimente, y tal vez por eso era que evitaba recordarla, y siempre había rechazado al mugroso de Craig tan profundamente: sólo quería _volver_ a entregarse a alguien al que quisiera, y con el que estuviera segura que no iba a perder nada. Y con Severus, nada tenía que perder.

Volvió a perderse en las luces de Severus, con una discreta sonrisa.

Luego de unos segundos de mirarse a los ojos ―sólo se veía el brillo de cada uno; de seguro Severus debía estar utilizando Legeremancia ―, sin mayor esfuerzo se internaron bajo las mantas. Merlina dio la espalda a Severus, y éste pasó un brazo por encima de ella, tomándole una mano y enterrando la cara en su cabello.

Sin duda esa iba a ser una de las noches más inolvidables de ambos. Y Merlina, no podía estar más radiante. Estaba cansadísima, pero su felicidad se extendía más allá… era inexplicable… Severus amándola como nunca lo había hecho… Ahora se le hacía tan familiar. Si antes le hubiesen dicho "Merlina, en tanto tiempo más Severus te agarrará a besos, y en este tiempo más ambos se lanzarán como fieras el uno contra el otro", no lo habría creído jamás. Severus era suyo… y ella era de él. No había nadie más…

― ¿Severus? ―farfulló, a punto de perder la consciencia.

― ¿Mm?

― Te amo.

Silencio. La boca de Severus en el oído de Merlina.

―Y yo a ti, Cerdita Parlanchina…

Se reacomodaron, sin dejar Severus a Merlina salirse bajo su brazo, y rápidamente se sumergieron en las profundidades del sueño tranquilo.

O eso pareció, al menos. Merlina, en su inconsciente, siguió analizando el noviazgo con Severus. Ambos eran polos tan, tan opuestos… Él era tan perfecto en lo que hacía… Lo único que variaba era su temperamento, que con el tiempo podría mejorarse tal vez. Sin embargo, ella era demasiado despistada y olvidadiza… Hasta tal vez demasiado buena. Ahora que recordaba su pasado con mayor facilidad, siempre había sido así. Tal vez hasta de nacimiento… De nacimiento. ¿Los bebés podían ser despistados? No lo sabía… Bebés… ¿Cómo nacían los bebes? Desde el cruce de macho y hembra… en el caso humano, desde las relaciones sexuales…

Abrió los ojos. La habitación estaba a oscuras todavía, pero no lo suficiente como para saber que eran las seis con diez minutos de la mañana.

Él seguía apegado a ella, con la cara en su cuello, durmiendo profundamente.

― ¿Severus?

No contestó. Simplemente respiró con más profundidad.

― ¿Severus?

Nada.

― ¡Snape! ―le zarandeó el brazo que le rodeaba.

― ¿Qué? ―balbuceó el aludido ― ¿Qué hora es?

― Las cinco… Severus.

― Es muy temprano… día sábado…

― Severus. Escúchame ―solicitó Merlina, torciendo la cabeza para intentar mirarlo. Severus alzó la cabeza.

― ¿Qué? ―la observó con ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Y si quedo embarazada? —soltó de pronto.

Primera pregunta que el profesor de Pociones no pudo contestar de inmediato, o con una respuesta mordaz. Cerró los ojos un momento, luego, volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Que si qué?

— ¿Qué pasa si quedo embarazada?

A Merlina le habría encantado en ese momento poder utilizar legeremancia contra él. No sabía si había hecho una pregunta que podía tener una mala contestación, o simplemente había quedado demasiado absorto y no podía contestar. Severus se alejó un poco para permitirle a Merlina quedar de espalda a la cama.

— Supongo que… tendríamos que hacernos cargo…—se rascó la cabeza, todavía sin poder captar del todo el significado de la interrogante — Se me había olvidado ese punto.

Merlina asintió.

― Bueno… no es seguro. Sólo es una suposición. No nos tenemos que preocupar, ¿sí?

― Sí… ―Severus no pareció muy convencido, no obstante, finalmente hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa y volvió a apoyarse en la almohada ―. Es temprano… Volvamos a dormir.

― Sí… pondré el despertador eso sí, a las siete y cuarto ―dio un toque a su reloj con la varita que estaba en el velador ―. "No debo descuidar mi trabajo" ―explicó ―. Tengo que fingir que he estado toda la noche en los pasillos…

Cerró los ojos mientras volvía a su posición original. Severus no pudo contenerse y volvió a abrazarla. Bostezaron.

Ahora, sus sueños estuvieron llenos de cosas extrañas: a Merlina la echaban del trabajo, a Severus lo perseguían bebés llorones voladores, a ambos los molestaban por haberlos pillado haciendo lo "indebido" en el colegio, el Ministerio los juzgaba. Pero nada de eso iba a ocurrir. No aún.


	32. Moretones y vestidos

**Capítulo 32: Moretones y vestidos**

"

Un ruido agudo repicó en la habitación y ella dio un grito ahogado, sentándose automáticamente en la cama, como si le hubiesen clavado un alfiler en el trasero. Severus también hizo lo mismo, empuñando en un segundo la varita y señalando a la nada.

— ¡Odio los despertadores! —gruñó Merlina, casi sin aire, apagando el reloj con la varita.

El cuarto estaba algo más claro. Debía estar por amanecer.

Severus la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, en parte furioso por el susto innecesario, y por otra parte soñoliento, y se volvió a acomodar, para seguir durmiendo.

Merlina, muerta de sueño, más que la primera vez que despertó, y bostezando varias veces seguidas, se levantó. Con un esfuerzo inhumano se salió de la cama pareciendo casi una Eva con el pelo tan revuelto y la desnudez de su cuerpo. Sintiéndose algo pudorosa se metió rápidamente al baño para ducharse y quitarse el calambre de las piernas y los brazos, y todos los músculos del cuerpo. Sin embargo, antes de hacer mayores movimientos se miró en el espejo para ver la cara de zombie que tenía. Entrecerró sus ojos levemente, intentando distinguir las marcas de su cuello… el torso, los brazos, las piernas… Espantada, y olvidándose de la vergüenza, salió del baño, haciendo que la puerta rebotara contra la pared.

— ¡SEVERUS! —llamó, a pesar de que no hacía falta, porque él ya se había sentado en la cama, asustado, producto del portazo.

— ¿Qué ocu…?

— ¿Qué me hiciste? —Merlina se aproximó hasta él, señalándose a sí misma. Severus recorrió su cuerpo con los ojos, con algo más que extrañeza.

— Ah, eso… —sonrió con maldad — No te diste ni cuenta. Anoche no parecieron molestarte… Son chupones.

— ¡Lo sé! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Oh, vamos, ¿ahora te quejas, Cerdita Gritona?… —la abrazó por la cintura. Merlina se zafó. Molesta se alejó y lo apuntó con el dedo.

— Por tú culpa voy a tener que estar días con bufanda, y con el calor que está comenzando a hacer... Imagínate si me los ven, qué horror…

Se fue al baño. Esa eras las claras consecuencias de haber disfrutado tanto la noche anterior, y no se arrepentía, pero… ¿Tenían que haber marcas en su cuello y brazos? Eran las partes que más se notaban. Y no podía enojarse con Severus luego de lo que habían vivido anoche. Suspiró. Al segundo regresó, con cara compungida y roja de vergüenza.

― Por cierto… ¿no tienes algo para que se quiten?

Severus arqueó las cejas con una sonrisa burlesca, y negó con la cabeza.

"

Merlina estuvo a las ocho justas lista para poder fingir a la perfección que había pasado toda la noche vigilando el castillo. Severus se levantó cuando ella se fue. Día sábado, los profesores podían levantarse más tarde si querían, pero él prefirió no hacerlo.

Merlina se fue hasta el tercer piso, constantemente arreglándose la bufanda en el cuello para que no se le viera absolutamente nada, lo mismo que las mangas, procurando taparse hasta las muñecas. Debía verse ridícula con camisa manga larga y bufanda en los días en que la temperatura comenzaba a aumentar. Bueno, podría fingir tal vez que estaba enferma de la garganta… Sí, eso podría ser una buena idea. Pero no estaba ronca. ¡Bueno, no tenía que estar dándole explicaciones a nadie! Era su cuello, sus brazos y su cuerpo. Si ella quería lo mostraba, sino, no.

Aquellos furibundos pensamientos fueron desplazados rápidamente ante la llegada de una lechuza plomiza que dejó caer una carta encima de su cabeza y se fue. Tomó la carta, reconociendo la caligrafía, emocionada. La desplegó y la leyó.

_ "_

_Querida Merlina:_

_¿Qué tal? Hace tiempo que no sé de ti, no me has escrito, no sé si sigues con Batman, no sé nada. Pero te he escrito para que veas que, aún así, con tu enorme ingratitud, intento comunicarme contigo. En realidad, es una carta de amenaza. Estuve pensando muchas veces sobre si obligarte o no a venir a mi casamiento. Decidí lo primero, así que, si necesitas ayuda para los permisos, puedo escribirle a Albus Dumbledore que es una fecha importantísima, y que tienes que venir a Wisconsin, Estados Unidos por dos días, el 14 y 15 de mayo. Lo único que espero es que la carta no llegue demasiado tarde. ¿Y sabes? Te permitiré venir con tu bicho raro si quieres, suponiendo que el amor sigue en llamas… En fin. Todavía me duele el que me haya tratado mal. _

_Espero tu respuesta._

_Te adoro._

_ Philius_

_ "_

_PD: si no vienes, me encargaré de mandarte una maldición lo suficientemente potente por correo. Para que sufras un poquito._

"

Merlina terminó de leer la carta con una sonrisa en los labios. Por supuesto que no se perdería el matrimonio de su casi-hermano. Ella tenía todo el ánimo del mundo, y eso lo había conseguido gracias a Severus. El problema sería convencerlo a él. ¿La acompañaría? Lo más probable es que se negara rotundamente, pero tendría que intentarlo…

— ¡Merlina! —la llamaron varias voces a la vez. No tuvo necesidad de tardarse demasiado en actuar. Se guardó la carta en el bolsillo y se volteó sonriendo hacia las cuatro caras conocidas que iban caminando hacia ella.

— ¡Muchachos! — chilló Merlina, contenta, reencontrándose. Merlina le dio un beso a cada uno y un abrazo a Ginny, como si no la hubiese visto de hace tiempo.

— Hace días ya que no hablamos... Al menos conmigo, porque supe que ayer hablaste con ellos —dijo Ginny con cara de culpabilidad, señalando a sus amigos y hermano.

—Bueno, ocurrieron tantas cosas… —suspiró Merlina — Les puedo contar si quieren, pero vamos a otro lado.

— Sí, y creo que nos debes muchas explicaciones todavía—dijo Ron, haciéndose el ofendido.

―Ya basta, Ron ―gruñó Ginny.

― ¿Qué ocurrió después de que Snape nos expulsó, Merlina? ―indagó Harry, con curiosidad.

― Peleamos, por supuesto ― reveló ella con una mueca en los labios ―. No iba a dejar de defenderlos…

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca.

― Lo sentimos tanto, Merlina… ―se disculpó

― No pasa nada Hermione, no fue para tanto. Sólo discutimos un poco. Ahora estamos arreglados.

― ¿Hace cuánto que están juntos? ―Ron no pudo contenerse a sus preguntas comprometedoras.

― Bueno… poco antes de la vuelta de Filch…

― Es bastante ―acusó el pelirrojo.

― ¿Van a continuar reprochándomelo tu y Harry? Bueno, si quieren ajustar cuentas, entonces vamos a un aula. No pienso estar gritando a viva voz en medio de un pasillo mi relación con Severus.

Merlina encabezó la fila y avanzó. Los otros dos no se movieron.

—Vamos —les reprochó Hermione a los dos muchachos. Caminaron hasta el aula más cercana, que estaba llena de bancos desordenados y de polvo. Estaba en desuso.

Se sentaron en el fondo, como en un club donde fueran a compartir sus secretos más íntimos.

— ¡Qué linda tu bufanda! —Dijo Hermione, de pronto — ¿La tejiste tú?

— No vinimos a hablar de bufandas, Hermione —la atajó Harry.

— ¿Yo? —Dijo Merlina riendo, ignorando a Harry — No tengo idea como se teje… ni con magia. La compré en el callejón Diagon hace un par de años.

— ¿Me dejas verla? Quiero ver los puntos, para ver si los puedo imitar…

— Hermione es una tejedora profesional —se burló Ron —, quiere ser campeona de ropa de gorros y calcetines de elfos domésticos cuando llegue a abuela.

— Cierra el hocico, Ronald. Al menos hace cosas útiles con la varita, no como tú que la utilizas para limpiarte las orejas —la defendió Ginny.

Merlina rió otra vez y se desenroscó la bufanda, entregándosela, olvidándose por completo de la razón por la que se la había puesto. La verdad es que, una parte de su cerebro, se preguntó por qué diantres tenía una bufanda puesta.

— Toma —le dijo a Hermione —tengo tiempo para hablarles a ustedes, así que no se subleven.

— Pero nosotros tenemos que ir a tomar desayu… —comenzó Ron. Luego se calló. Los cuatro chicos le miraban el cuello. Hermione y Ginny tenían la misma cara de horror mezclado con risa. Ron y Harry estaban con el entrecejo fruncido. Parecían monos intentando pensar.

— ¿Qué pasa? ― Merlina ya temía lo peor: Severus detrás de ellos para reprimirlos. Tenía terror de girar la cabeza. No quería volver a pelear con él.

— ¿Qué te pasó en el cuello? —Soltó Ron — Tienes horribles… moretones.

— ¿Tuviste algún accidente? —agregó Harry.

Merlina se puso una mano en el cuello, mientras la chispa del cerebro se le encendía, buscando rápidamente la manera de cubrirse. ¿Por qué le había pasado la bufanda a Hermione? ¡Maldita sea! Qué tonta, pero QUÉ tonta. Se sentía hervir, poniéndose de todos los colores, incluso de los que todavía no existían.

— Bueno, la verdad es que…

— Le dio una alergia —la interrumpió Hermione, asintiendo enfáticamente.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —dijo Ron, molesto.

— Hermione lo sabe todo — la volvió a defender Ginny. Merlina supuso que era para apoyarla también. Ellas no eran tontas, y debían saber lo que significaban esas marcas. ¡Y en ese instante hubiese preferido que fueran igual de descerebradas que Harry y Ron!

— Lo sé, porque el otro día estuve leyendo un libro sobre alergias, y si no me equivoco, a Merlina la ha picado un mosquito de tierra.

— Sí, eso fue lo que ocurrió. Ayer, en el tren, dejé la ventana abierta y entraron unos cuantos y me atacaron…

— Pues deberías ir donde Madame Pomfrey —la aconsejó Harry —, ella debe tener la cura.

—En serio, tienes horrible —corroboró Ron, con cara de preocupación.

— Lo haré, chicos —acordó ella, sonriendo, todavía colorada.

— ¿Por qué mejor no hablamos a la tarde? Me muero de hambre —dijo Harry, justo en el momento que le sonaban las tripas.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Harry —dijo Ron, saltando de la mesa en la que estaba sentado.

— Nosotras nos quedamos aquí —dijo Ginny, con seguridad.

—Sí, vayan ustedes —replicó Hermione.

— Pueden ir, chicas, no se queden por mí —insistió Merlina, con una sonrisa falsa en la boca.

— No, nos quedaremos — insistió Ginny con rotundidad.

Ron y Harry se encogieron de hombros y se retiraron sin decir más.

Merlina, ante las miradas de las chicas, se volvió a poner roja.

— Deberías agradecer de que Harry y Ron son unos brutos —dijo Hermione.

— Claro… O sea, ustedes saben…

— ¿Si sabemos qué significa lo que tienes en el cuello? —se burló Ginny, rodando los ojos.

— Chicas… —Merlina se sentía muy estúpida, y lo que iba a decir era más estúpido. Definitivamente eso no iba con ella — Ustedes saben que cuando dos personas se quieren…

— ¡No nos vengas con el cuento viejo, Merlina! —advirtió Ginny, divertida.

— No es necesario excusarte del hecho que Snape te llenó de chupones —dijo Hermione, relajada, y sonriéndole también.

— Ya nos ha quedado claro que se pone pervertido contigo.

— ¡Ginny! — le espetó Merlina, sin saber si reír o enojarse, pero mucho más relajada. Era vergonzoso, por supuesto, pero debía reconocer que los jóvenes de esos días estaban muchos más enterados de lo que ella estaba cuando joven… No. Eso era una mentira bien grande, porque ella era igual de vivaracha en esos tiempos.

— Merlina, en serio, no nos preocupa la forma en que se demuestran el amor —la tranquilizó Hermione, pero fue peor.

— ¡Ya, basta, basta! Devuélveme mi bufanda —se la arrebató a Hermione, y se la volvió a enroscar en el cuello —. Otro día te la paso. Ahora vamos a hablar.

— Por favor no nos cuentes los detalles, ¿sí?

― Les diré lo que no les conté ayer ―aclaró Merlina, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Bufó y comenzó a narrarles desde lo ocurrido en el incendio. Aquellas emociones, de las que ya Severus estaba enterado, el expresarlas hacia las chicas, fue más gratificante aún. Incluso Hermione se puso a llorar, y eso que ni siquiera la estaba contando de manera trágica. Pero le agradeció su empatía. Ginny también quedó algo más alicaída, pero al finalizar todo el cuento, recordaron lo ocurrido hace una hora atrás.

— Así que chupones, ¿no? —se rió Ginny. Merlina la miró con los ojos entrecerrados — Supongo que la ropa oculta varios más.

— Ginny, ¿acaso te interesa saber qué ocurrió? —dijo Hermione, harta del chiste.

—No, ya dije que no me interesaba las cochinadas que hiciera con él…

Merlina negó con la cabeza, riendo. Muy en su interior recordaba la noche anterior…

Se quedó media hora más conversando con las chicas, pero en las cocinas. Hermione y Ginny habían mentido sobre que no tenían hambre. La única verdad era que querían fastidiar a Merlina, así que por eso, las tres cerditas se fueron a comer allí. Luego de media hora más, Merlina emprendió camino hacia su despacho para dormir, ahora, las tres horas que le quedaban, hasta la una de la tarde. En el trayecto se halló con Severus, quien estaba restándole puntos a unos Hufflepuff.

— Pobre de aquel que vuelva a jugar con dardos en medio del aire, sino, yo me encargaré de lanzarle uno directo al ojo antes de que sean expulsados.

Los chicos de quinto año miraron agradecidos a Merlina, y se retiraron de allí, rendidos. Merlina ponía las manos al fuego porque la regañina habría durado el doble si no hubiese llegado ella, y habría sido mucho más cruel. Se aproximó lentamente hasta Severus, quien en ese momento, estaba haciendo desaparecer los dardos filudos.

— Pensaba decir que eras malvado —reconoció Merlina —, pero con esos dardos… Ya puedo imaginarme con uno enterrado en mi trasero —hizo una mueca de dolor.

— Siempre lo he dicho. No soy malo. Soy justo, señorita Bufanda.

— Severus, prefiero el "Cerdita Parlanchina", gracias —dijo Merlina, con una sonrisa forzada y avanzando hasta él —. Te la voy a perdonar sólo por esta vez.

— ¿Vas a ir a dormir? —le preguntó, mirándose las uñas, sin tomar en cuenta lo que había dicho.

—Sí —contestó Merlina —, pero antes, tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

— Dime —Severus la miró a los ojos, impaciente.

— ¿Qué prefieres, el "Sí" o el "No"? —Merlina sonrió inocentemente.

— Dime la pregunta real. Tengo que ir a revisar el montón de informes que anoche no me permitiste…

― ¿Perdón? ¿Que "no te permití revisar" ibas a decir?

―Dime la pregunta, por favor.

— Ya, ya… este. Mira —comenzó tomando aire, y poniéndose seria —. Philius se va a casar la semana que viene, el 14 y el 15. Me invitó, y quiero pedir permiso a Dumbledore para ver si me lo da por los dos días. Philius me dijo que me podías acompañar. ¿Lo harías?

Severus pareció reflexionar. Merlina no se convenció mucho.

—Bueno, sé que tienes que hacer tus clases, así que no importa si no quieres…

— Cae día sábado y domingo —la atajó Severus.

Los ojos de Merlina se iluminaron.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

— Yo no he dicho nada —contestó Severus, alzando las cejas.

Merlina hizo una mueca, triste.

— Me lo suponía… Me voy a dormir —le dijo. Severus asintió, incómodo. Merlina se volteó, y cuando llevaba cinco metros avanzados, la mano se encerró en torno a su brazo, deteniéndola.

—Pues supusiste mal —susurró y le sonrió, tal vez con algo de esfuerzo. O muchísimo esfuerzo —. Voy a ir contigo.

Merlina sonrió, emocionada y le lanzó los brazos al cuello abrazándolo con fuerza.

— ¡Gracias!

—De nada, y si no me apretaras tan fuerte, no me estaría ahogando con tu bufanda.

Merlina lo dejó de abrazar, pero a cambio de eso le plantó un brusco beso en los labios. Ante eso, Severus, no se quejó ni un poco.

— Te amo —dijo Merlina, alegre, soltándolo — ¡adiós!

Y se fue corriendo a su habitación, saltando de alegría, mientras el profesor ponía los ojos en blanco. Fue tanto la efusividad de la joven, que tropezó unas cuantas veces, pero no le importó. No podía creerlo. ¡Severus había dicho que sí! Aunque, claro, era algo forzado, pero por ella le había dicho que sí… Realmente había cambiado… y por ella. Por ella.

"

Merlina despertó las tres horas más tarde, bastante nerviosa. Pensar en la boda, en la fiesta de la boda, y todo lo que podría pasar en una boda, era muy, muy lindo. Sin embargo, quedaban siempre esos detallitos de los que, desafortunadamente, te percatas al último de que están allí. En este caso, no era un "detallito", era más bien un detallote: el vestido. Obviamente ella no era la que se iba a casar, pero de todas maneras tenía que conseguirse algo digno para asistir al casamiento de Philius: sólo tenía pantalones, unas cuantas camisas, zapatillas… y ¿tres túnicas? Y ninguna de gala. Y ya su ropa estaba adquiriendo un toque bastante indecente.

Apenas consiguió el permiso con Dumbledore — se enteró que, mientras dormía, el lindo de Severus fue a hablar con él, así que no tuvo que hacer mayores esfuerzos —, se puso a hacer los planes para ir al día siguiente, domingo, a Hogsmeade a comprar algo. Si dejaba pasar la semana sería muy tarde, y ella, que era regodeona y se demoraba en escoger ropa, tendría que ir lo antes posible. Así que, tuvo que pedir otro permiso más a Albus para desligarse unas cuantas horas de su trabajo y así ir a buscar algún vestido y zapatos realmente cómodos. No hubo problemas.

Severus no tenía la misma necesidad porque tenía trajes de etiqueta y túnicas de gala, y aunque no variaban mucho del color, al menos los tenía, y tenían muy poco uso. Además, según él, no era pretencioso.

— ¿Me estás diciendo pretenciosa a mí? —chilló Merlina, evidentemente picada.

— Si tú te lo tomas así… —replicó Severus, sin mirarla, quien a las diez de la noche seguía revisando un montón de trabajos de los de primero.

Estaba llenando prácticamente con ceros —qué novedad—, los estudiantes no sabían escribir, tenían faltas ortográficas, pésima caligrafía, y rellenaban las respuestas con cosas completamente incoherentes.

Merlina le arrebató la pluma.

— Me gusta que me mires cuando hablo —le aclaró.

—Ahora te guste que te mire, cuando antes no te gustaba —se burló Severus, quitándole otra vez la pluma — ¿quién te entiende, pretenciosa?

— ¡El que quiera conseguir vestido no significa que sea vanidosa!

— Yo dije que eras pretenciosa, no vanidosa.

Merlina se puso de pie.

— ¡Es lo mismo! —Comenzó a pasearse de un lugar a otro — No soy ni vanidosa ni pretenciosa, y si lo fuera estaría vestida, probablemente, con aparatajes lujosos, ¡joyas y tacones de un metro! Pero no, estoy vestida así, ¡con una simple camisa púrpura, desgastada, y pantalones; y para peor, una túnica! Lo único que quiero —seguía paseándose, Severus no la miraba, simplemente asentía con la cabeza — es verme decente, cosa que mi primo nunca pudo ver cuando estuve con él, así que no me vengas con que soy pretenciosa, porque no lo soy, y si lo fuera tampoco sería tu problema, porque….

— ¡Merlina! —exclamó Severus, cansado, y reincorporándose de golpe. La joven pegó un salto. Lo miró, con ojos de huevo frito. No parecía enojado.

Se aproximó hasta ella y le tomó la cara.

— Ya entendí —le susurró con amabilidad fingida —. Si fueras pretenciosa dudo que te tomara en cuenta.

— Claro, porque el único vanidoso eres tú —contestó ella, frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Exacto. Si quieres gastar tu dinero en vestidos y zapatos…

— Dije UN vestido y UN par de zapatos —corrigió Merlina, tomándole las manos, que estaban aún en su cara para sacarlas.

— Lo que sea, es tú decisión. A mí no me va ni me viene, con o sin vestido te quiero igual…

— No es por ti —interrumpió nuevamente — es por mi primo, así que ni te ilusiones que quiero verme bien para ti.

— Lo siento, pero tanto que me has insistido con esto, que quiero que mañana me vengas a mostrar tu dichoso vestido —le impuso Severus con semblante amenazante.

— ¿Para qué me molestes otra vez? No.

— ¿Qué te pasa, andas con período premenstrual que estás así? —Severus la soltó.

— No creo, sólo que estoy nerviosa por la boda… — respondió ella con sinceridad, sobándose las manos.

Severus, algo exasperado, o aparentando eso, se acercó nuevamente y la abrazó y la llenó de besos. Merlina se tranquilizó.

Después de estar toda la noche vigilando pasillos, no tuvo necesidad de levantarse temprano. A las siete se fue a Hogsmeade, hora en que abrían todos los negocios. No vaciló demasiado y se fue a la tienda de ropa de gala, de ocasiones especiales, formal, etc. Entrar allí fue como recibir una patada en el estómago. Las brujas que atendían, todas muy jóvenes, la miraron con recelo. Merlina no se había ni preocupado del estado de su cara.

— Hola… ¿los vestidos elegantes?

— Por este pasillo —indicó la más idiota de todas. Merlina la siguió. De inmediato la bruja comenzó a enseñarle todos los vestidos que estaban, de qué material eran, si le venían o no a su contextura, a su tono de piel, y un montón de cosas que a ella no le interesaban demasiado.

— Pero, ¿y el precio? —consultó, temerosa.

— El verde cuesta cincuenta galeons — Merlina abrió más los ojos —, el rojo sesenta —Merlina abrió la boca — y el azul marino, ese con los diamantes incrustados, cien —Merlina dejó de respirar.

— Este… ¿no tienes algo más barato?

— O sí, acá tenemos una serie de ofertas…. Ven, mira —Merlina fue detrás de ella, nuevamente —. Estos de acá. Todos cuestan treinta y cinco.

— ¿Cuál es la oferta? —preguntó Merlina, alarmada.

— Son cinco galeons exactos. Los más baratos de la sección que te mostré son los de cuarenta.

— Pero algo más… mira, no me importa tanto la calidad, sino que sea al alcance de mi bolsillo; apenas traigo veinte galeons. Lo ocuparé solo una vez.

La vendedora alzó una ceja.

— Qué poca clase… —la oyó pronunciar Merlina, pero no le hizo caso — Entonces, ven.

Otra vez la siguió, pero a la parte más posterior de la tienda y más fea.

—Todos están de quince galeons para abajo. La tela no es buena, pero aparenta serlo, y se te puedo garantizar que se ven bien. No los tires, debes lavarlo a mano, sin magia, no se pueden reparar tampoco. Son básicamente desechables. Así que debes tener cuidado.

— Bien —contestó Merlina, no muy convencida.

—Ahí está el probador, tómate el tiempo que quieras.

Y Merlina se lo tomó. Estuvo más de una hora llevando y sacando vestidos del bastidor donde se estaba probando las prendas. Le costó escoger, pero pronto vio un vestido del que se enamoró. Era muy sencillo: era delgado, como seda al tacto, de color crema y unos trazos negros, con corte circular. Le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, pero por lo demás se veía muy elegante.

—Me llevo este —dijo, alegremente a la cajera.

— Diez galeons —dijo la mujer automáticamente.

Merlina pagó y fue a ver lo de los zapatos. Pagó los otros diez galeons por el par, pero esta vez compró unos de buena calidad, con poco taco, pero muy bonitos, negros. No se dio más vueltas, y volvió al castillo a descansar las pocas horas que le quedaban. Los ojos no le daban más.

"

Luego de levantarse a la una de la tarde, ir a las cocinas a comer, darse un baño y vestirse, alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación. Justo estaba por salir, tenía que seguir haciendo sus típicas ronda. Bueno, ¿qué quería? Era conserje y era su trabajo. Y lo adoraba.

Abrió la puerta.

— No te he visto. ¿Pudiste comprar tu vestido?

— Buenas tardes, Severus, estoy muy bien, gracias —contestó ella con sarcasmo haciéndolo pasar y cerrando la puerta tras él.

— Lo siento, buenas tardes —corrigió, sin darle mucha importancia.

—Sí, pude comprar el vestido —dijo Merlina buscando la bolsa de papel en donde estaba guardado —. Mira —se lo puso en la cara — me costó diez galeons. Es hermoso, ¿no crees?

Severus corrió el vestido de su cara y la miró.

—No vine aquí a ver al vestido. Vine a verte a ti con el vestido.

— ¿Quieres que me lo ponga? ―Merlina se sintió levemente nerviosa ante esa mirada intensa que le dirigía él.

— Claro.

— Pero me pondré los zapatos también. Ya verás que se ve lindo…

Merlina tomó la caja de zapatos y se fue al baño. Se desprendió de la ropa —mojada prácticamente, porque el pelo no paraba de estilarle — y se colocó el vestido y los zapatos. Salió con los brazos abiertos. Sonrió a Severus, que estaba atravesado en su cama, de lado, con la cara en su mano izquierda.

— ¿Qué tal? Yo digo que es demasiado hermoso para sólo haber costado diez galeons. Aunque la que me atendió me dijo un montón de cosas: que la tela era mala, que aquí, que allá…

Severus la contempló unos segundos, y luego se bajó de la cama, bastante serio.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Merlina, asustada. Qué, ¿no le había gustado? De todas maneras, ¿por qué diablos tenía que gustarle a él si ella era la que lo usaría?

—Quiero hacer un arreglo —le respondió, poniéndose detrás de ella.

Merlina sintió que le apartó el cabello y que algo le clavaba entremedio de los omóplatos. Luego, a sus oídos llegó un agudo ruido, mientras sentía que el vestido le tiraba. Palpó hacia atrás.

— ¿Severus? ¡Severus! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El hombre la volteó hacia sí y sonrió satisfecho, guardando su varita en el bolsillo, que era lo que le había presionado en la espalda.

Merlina se jaló el vestido hacia adelante. Ahora parecía un delantal de cocina. Le faltaban las dos amarras a los costados para serlo. El frío le llegó a su espalda.

— ¿Por qué lo rompiste? —su cara de felicidad se transformó a miedo, enojo y tristeza. La mandíbula había comenzado a temblarle.

— Creo que me gustas más sin vestido —confesó él con diversión.

Merlina respiró profundamente, luchando por gritarle o no, pero no pudo resistirse cuando Severus se acercó a su cuello y le quitó el trozo de vestido, tirándolo al suelo, dejándola en ropa interior.

— Te puedes comprar otro… yo te lo compraré si quieres, pero ahora, deja el vestido a un lado, por favor —farfulló contra su cuello.

— Siempre te sales con la tuya, Severus —contestó ella empujándolo hasta que quedara apegado a la pared —. Pero te cobraré el vestido.

— Cóbrame lo que quieras —la tomó por la cintura y la besó.

Por un fugaz momento pensaron en que re-bautizarían la habitación de Merlina. Pero antes de que pudieran llegar más lejos de esos excitantes segundos de pasión, en la lejanía oyó su nombre. Se separaron rápidamente.

—Es Dumbledore —susurró Merlina —dile que estoy en el baño.

Severus asintió, se sentó en la cama, intentado calmar los jadeos. Merlina agarró el vestido del suelo y corrió a encerrarse en el baño. Comenzó a ponerse la ropa.

— Adelante — dijo Severus — Merlina está en el baño.

Albus abrió la puerta y asomó la cara.

— ¿Está bien? Sólo quería saber si había llegado de sus compras.

— Sí, le fue bien en las compras, pero comió mucho y ha estado en el baño desde que llegué.

— Ah, pero, ¿estás seguro que está ahí?

— ¡Sí, Dumbledore, estoy aquí, viva! —gritó Merlina, del otro lado del baño. Al momento después tiró la cadena, se lavó las manos sin necesidad y salió con una de ellas en el estómago, con la ropa que tenía antes de haber modelado el dichoso vestido — Ya se me pasará —agregó.

— Perfecto. Pero te aconsejo que vayas donde Madame Pomfrey, ¿sí?

— Lo haré —contestó Merlina —y ya continúo con mi trabajo, quiero decirle algo a Severus.

—Les dejo, entonces — Albus cerró la puerta, sin dedicarles antes una sonrisa bondadosa, Merlina fue hasta la puerta y miró hacia su despacho. Se había ido. Se volteó, con cara de ultratumba. Severus estaba al frente de ella.

— Dumbledore no es tonto, y sabe lo que hacen las parejas, y sé que no le importa —comenzó Merlina —, pero fue totalmente incómodo —sinceró.

— Me cortó la inspiración —murmuró Severus, con una gota de sudor asomándose en su frente.

— Lo sé, pero ahora es mejor que no… y que yo vuelva a mis andadas, ¿sí?

Se acercó a Severus y le propinó otro beso, del que él, a toda costa, se quiso aprovechar, intentando transformar el beso en agarrones y quitada de ropa nuevamente. Merlina terminó pisándole el pie apropósito, sintiendo mucho dolor en el alma, y unas ganas tremendas de tumbarlo contra la cama y rasgarle la ropa tal como lo había hecho él con ella, pero se contuvo del sentimiento y sensación que solo Severus podía despertar en ella.


	33. ¿Insinuaciones?

**Capítulo 33: ¿Insinuaciones?**

"

_Me rompió el vestido, el muy salvaje. Me lo rompió. Diez galeons perdidos._ El resto de la tarde no pudo parar de pensar en eso. Al parecer, el estar lejos de Severus acrecentaba su rabia así que, apenas terminaron de cenar, lo siguió hasta su despacho, a unos pocos pasos de su espalda. Severus, que tenía ojos hasta en el pelo, sabía que lo seguía, así que se hizo el desentendido hasta llegar a la puerta de su despacho. Con ojos de falsa sorpresa se volteó hacia ella, arqueando las cejas.

—Vengo y me voy rápido —avisó Merlina antes de que Severus diera algún paso en falso —, quiero recordarte que hoy me rompiste mi vestido, así que mañana me tendrás que ir a comprar uno.

— Nunca te dije que no te lo compraría. De hecho, te dije que te lo compraría, así que no me suenan a amenaza tus palabras, Morgan.

— ¿Por qué tienes el maldito gusto de intentar llevarme la contra? Siempre estás haciendo cosas que me moles…

Severus había acortado los pocos pasos que los separaban, y había decidido aplastar su boca contra la de la joven.

— Por esto mismo. Ya te he dicho mil veces que me encantas cuando te enojas —susurró luego, en su oreja, generando que la piel se le pusiera de gallina —. Además, si yo no te molestara y tú no te enojaras —agregó, mirándola a los ojos —estoy seguro que no tendríamos por nada que pelear, y nuestra relación, tal vez sería demasiado perfecta…

Merlina sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

— Tienes los humos en el cielo, Severus.

— Es porque te tengo a ti.

— Y estás bastante romántico.

— Y es porque te tengo a ti. Eso te hace culpable.

― ¿Mañana a las nueve en el vestíbulo?

― Mañana a las nueve en el vestíbulo.

Se dieron el último beso de la noche y Merlina siguió hacia el fondo del pasillo, para continuar con su labor en otros lugares.

"

―Esa es la tienda ―señaló Merlina, que iba tomada del brazo de Severus ―. Espero que no esté la mujer que me atendió el otro día. Parecía que tuviera alergia a las personas más… sencillas o cortas de dinero.

― Bueno, y si está, se llevara la grata sorpresa de que te compraré un vestido de cincuenta galeones.

Merlina arqueó las cejas, más que sorprendida.

― ¿Cincuenta? ¿Cincuenta galeons? ¿Estás loco o es una broma?

― Broma no es, y el menos loco aquí soy yo. Vamos ya, pruébate algún vestido.

Antes de que Merlina pudiera ponerse a elegir, se aproximó la misma bruja de la otra vez, con esa mirada de petulancia y satisfacción.

― Buenos días ―saludó con una mueca ― ¿viene a comprar algún vestido de cinco galeons, señora? Yo le advertí lo de la tela.

Severus intervino por ella.

― Compramos ese vestido para romperlo ―susurró Severus con su típico tono de exasperación. La mujer alzó las cejas, comprendiendo el mensaje en doble sentido ―. Y ella es señorita, no señora. Ahora ―agregó ― venimos a comprar uno de cincuenta galeons.

―Pues… ―la joven entrecruzó las manos ―. Perfecto. Allá están ―señaló un pasillo ―. Tarden cuanto quieran. Y si necesitan que le arreglemos algo, se lo hacemos de inmediato. Adelante…

Juntos avanzaron. Merlina frunció el entrecejo, mientras le dirigía una mirada fugaz.

―No era necesario que dieras tanta información personal, Severus.

―No está demás espantar a las personas así, para que se sientan incómodas ―sinceró él.

Merlina estuvo aproximadamente media hora probándose vestidos en privado. No pidió ninguna vez la opinión de Severus, porque lo más probable es que no le gustara ninguno a él. Así que, cuando ya se quedó con los dos mejores de los diez vestidos seleccionados, lo llamó para que fuera a darle su opinión.

―Mira, están estos dos ―señaló el vestido verde esmeralda y el vestido rojo tornasol, ambos hasta la mitad del muslo, que estaban colgados en los ganchos ― ¿cuál prefieres?

Severus cerró la puerta con pestillo tras él, como quien no quiere la cosa, y en vez de contestarle, se lanzó contra ella. Y Merlina no se negó.

Otra media hora después, Merlina salió tomada del brazo de Severus y, bajo el otro, con el vestido rojo envuelto en un papel marrón.

― Creo ―farfulló Severus a su oído ― que hay que venir más seguido a comprar. Me encantan los bastidores.

Merlina se sonrojó inevitablemente y suspiró, mirando el suelo. No tenía idea de por qué, con Severus, habían perdido tanto tiempo de amor y romance. Al menos, podía apostar que había servido ir de compras juntos. Al menos habían encontrado, tal vez no el lugar adecuado, pero sí el momento oportuno para completar lo que el día anterior no habían realizado. Lo mejor es que, con magia, nadie se da cuenta. Así que ninguna de las vendedoras supo que, en el bastidor número cuatro, hubo terremoto.

Lentamente, regresaron al castillo.

"

― Las invitaría, pero no creo que sea correcto sacarlas del colegio. Además que, por si no lo recuerdan, Phil se casa, no es su fiesta de despedida de soltero.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron con las cejas arqueadas.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ―indagó Ginny completamente cínica.

― Así como tan evidente era yo con Severus, se notaba a leguas sus miradas lascivas hacia mi primo ―aclaró Merlina con una sonrisa frívola.

― Ah, bueno, en ese caso… además, tú vas con el profesor Snape… ― caviló Hermione.

― Claro, necesitan algo más de intimidad ― añadió Ginny con voz pícara.

―Vamos a una boda, Ginny, no a intimar ―aclaró Merlina fingiendo estar ofendida. No obstante, que ocurriera eso era lo más probable, porque si había pasado en un probador de ropa en una tienda, ¿por qué no en un matrimonio? Además, ambos la última semana habían estado algo alejados, producto de la sobre- revisión de informes escolares del profesor de Pociones.

―Está bien, Merlina, no te preocupes ―la aplacó Hermione ―, además, te resultarían bastante más caros los pasajes.

―Bueno, en realidad, Severus se ofreció a pagarme el mío. Mañana sábado iremos al Ministerio a reservar el Traslador ya que…, bueno, no tengo licencia para aparecerme, ya saben.

En realidad, se avergonzaba bastante. Había logrado aparecerse maravillosamente hace unos cuantos días, y ahora que no tenía ninguna motivación, no se sentía capaz. De seguro podría sacar la licencia en diez minutos si es que demostraba lo apta que era pero, simplemente, no podía. El Traslador era más caro, pero valía la pena su seguridad. No quería quedar escindida por todo Wisconsin, y aparecer en la boda con un ojo y una pierna menos.

― No me imagino a Snape siendo tan generoso ― admitió Ginny con las cejas alzadas ― ¿Seguro que es Snape, Merlina?

Merlina sonrió y asintió.

―Te lo juro por mi vida, por la de él y las de ustedes que es él. No ha cambiado, chicas. Él es un idiota orgulloso. ¿Creen que me ofreció amablemente pagarme el pasaje? No. Me dijo, simplemente: "Para no pensar en un regalo cuando sea tu maldito cumpleaños, el pasaje te lo pago yo".

Las tres jóvenes estaban en uno de los pasillos del séptimo piso, apenas iluminado por las antorchas. Eran cerca de la hora límite para que todos los estudiantes fueran directo a sus salas comunes. Y Merlina prefirió apurar ese proceso para ahorrarse posibles problemas.

―Es mejor que se vayan, chicas. No quiero tener inconvenientes con Severus, así que es preferible que hablemos otro día, ¿sí?

Merlina se despidió de cada una y continuó con su ronda nocturna. Bostezó. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Severus en ese instante? Seguramente debía estar revisando más y más trabajos. Lo extrañaba tanto… y eso que lo había saludado en la mañana, de un beso bastante apasionado, y conversado con él en los recreos.

Estuvo toda la noche y el amanecer de un lado a otro, de vez en cuando yendo a las cocinas, sobreviviendo con café. Pocas veces tomaba café para despertar, y ésta vez tuvo que intoxicarse un poco para mantener despierta. Por último, se fue a su baño para bañarse, lo que le dio más sueño.

A primera hora de la mañana, se paseó por las mazmorras, y en la puerta de su despacho, estaba Severus aguardándola. Éste abrió la boca al ver la cara de Merlina.

― ¿Qué demonios te pasó?

― Estoy muerta de sueño. Por favor vayamos a reservar ese maldito Traslador lo antes posibles. Llegaré a dormir.

― Si supieras aparecerte, y sacaras la licencia, no tendrías ningún problema con esto ―le espetó Severus con antipatía, completamente opuesto al cariñoso acto de tomarla por la cintura para avanzar junto a ella. Merlina prefirió no contestar, y se limitó a asentir, para darle la razón.

En Hogsmeade tomaron el Autobús Noctámbulo. El viaje fue horrible, como siempre. Si no hubiese sido por el brazo del profesor de Pociones que la aplastaba con firmeza contra su costado, habría estado con unos cuantos chichones en el cuerpo. Menos mal, también, que ninguno había desayunado.

El ómnibus los dejó en la esquina de la calle de la cabina de teléfono roja. Merlina sintió un retortijón de estómago: la última vez que había ido allí había sido cuando fue a ver a Craig a Azkaban. Se quedó parada, a dos metros de lugar, donde mismo se había bajado. Severus notó la tensión de su mano, porque sin querer se la había presionado.

― ¿Merlina? ―le susurró más que preocupado, poniéndole la mano en la mejilla ― ¿te sientes bien?

Merlina sonrió automáticamente.

― Sí, no me pasa nada, sólo que…

― Si quieres yo puedo ir en busca de los pasajes, tú te puedes quedar…

― No, no, vamos.

Entraron a la cabina y marcaron los números correspondientes. Severus abrazó a Merlina. Pero no fue un abrazo amoroso, más bien amistoso. Merlina supo que la estaba intentado consolar. Pero ella no estaba triste. Simplemente se sentía extraña… como si Craig pudiera estar por ahí, rondando todavía. Era imposible, por supuesto, porque estaba muerto. Ella lo había visto.

Intentó empujar ese pensamiento desagradable, pero cuando salieron del ascensor y se dirigieron hasta el comprobador de varitas, Merlina echó un vistazo al panel de noticias que había detrás de él, y aún tenían algunas noticias antiguas clavadas, precisamente un artículo de _El Profeta_ en la que salía la foto de Craig, cuando se había escapado.

― Merlina, tu varita ―insistió Severus una vez más, cauteloso, percatándose qué estaba observando la joven.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó Merlina, entregándole la varita a Eric Munch, quien no tardó en devolvérsela, con una mirada recelosa.

― ¿Estás preocupada? ―le susurró Severus cuando tomaron uno de los ascensores del final, para dirigirse a la sexta planta, donde estaba el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos.

― Tengo una sensación rara… respecto a Craig.

Iban solos en el ascensor, así que el profesor de Pociones no se esforzó en ocultar la mala impresión de su rostro. Merlina comprendió de inmediato lo que estaba pensando. ¿Cómo se le ocurría?

― ¡Severus! ―exclamó y lo abrazó, sonriente, despreocupándose ― No me refiero a que lo extrañe. Sabes que no es así, sólo que siento que… bueno, no importa, es un pensamiento estúpido, pero al ver su foto pensé que podía encontrármelo en cualquier momento.

― Está muerto, Merlina ― recalcó Severus, evidentemente aliviado.

― Lo sé. Y tú, ¿creías que se me había pasado el amor? ―Severus no sonrió ni un ápice. Ni siquiera de broma le parecía divertido ― Nunca cambias, Severus… El día que te rías de algún chiste mío será cuando sea tan perfecta que dejen de pasarme cosas ridículas para que te causen gracia.

No subió nadie en la séptima planta, así que fueron directo a la sexta. Cuando pasaron en frente del Consejo Regulador de Escobas, pasó una zumbando entre las piernas de Merlina, botándola al suelo, de espalda. Mientras unos cuantos magos salían en la búsqueda de la escoba, Severus comenzó a reír.

― ¿Qué dije? ―habló Merlina desde el suelo ― Te ríes de mí.

― Bueno, algunas cosas nunca cambian, Cerdita Parlanchina ―aclaró Severus con amabilidad, ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

"

Reservaron el viaje para el sábado 15 de mayo, a las 8 de la mañana. El viaje tardaba un minuto hasta Nueva York, donde tenían que hacer transbordo, y cinco segundos hasta Wisconsin.

― Si no termino vomitando en ese viaje, será un milagro ― admitió Merlina, mientras Caminaban hacia el castillo, pasando por las verjas de los cerdos alados.

― Tardarías dos segundos en aparecerte si supieras ― insistió Severus.

Merlina caviló un poco, y luego soltó lo que le costaba decir.

―En realidad sí me sé aparecer.

Severus paró en seco.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― Bueno… cuando llegué la otra vez acá, desesperada buscándote… No creas que me pasé todo el camino corriendo… Me tuve que aparecer precisamente por donde pasamos.

― Se supone que eso debería molestarme ―sinceró Snape ―, pero creo comprender la situación, así que me halaga. Vas a tener que hacer el curso de aparición ―agregó.

― Bueno, bueno… ¿Qué tal si vamos a las cocinas a desayunar? No tengo ganas de extrañarte.

― Y después me podrías acompañar a ordenar mi despacho.

La voz de Severus sonó como de quien no quiere la cosa.

Sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando llegaron y encontraron el Vestíbulo, por poco, hecho pedazos: Peeves. El maldito animal se había aprovechado de la ausencia de Merlina para darle una gran bienvenida.

― ¿Qué demonios…? ―empezó a decir Merlina, observando la araña en el suelo y cómo correteaban algunos alumnos de primero hacia las mazmorras, siendo perseguidos por el poltergeist, quien les lanzaba bombas de agua con harina a las cabezas. De las escaleras apareció McGonagall abruptamente, con el sombrero torcido y varita en mano.

― ¡Merlina! ―gritó ― ¡Severus! Qué bueno que llegaron… Ha pasado algo atroz…

―Así vemos ―dijeron ambos al unísono, reuniéndose con ella, evitando tropezar con las armaduras, la araña del suelo, las velas desparramadas, algunos cuadros y bustos de personajes famosos. Merlina no pudo evitar tropezar, sin embargo, Severus la tenía fuertemente agarrada del brazo por si las moscas.

― ¿Qué es lo que pasó, Minerva? ―preguntó Merlina horrorizada.

La profesora McGonagall miró de soslayo a Severus.

―Es mejor que lo hablemos en privado, Mer...

―Profesora ―la voz de Severus se tornó bastante sutil, casi amenazante ― estamos los dos aquí, y yo puedo ser de ayuda.

Minerva inspiró profundamente, moviendo las aletas de la nariz.

― Unos estudiantes recibieron un paquete que contenía unos objetos explosivos, ahora, en el desayuno. El problema es que Peeves apareció para molestar, tomó la caja en cuestión y le explotó… ―hizo una pausa ―no le causó daño, ni a nadie, en realidad, pero se molestó bastante. El comedor está peor que este lugar. Dumbledore se está encargando de dar instrucciones a los profesores para encontrar a Peeves y dirigir a los estudiantes a sus salas comunes mientras tanto.

Merlina pensaba resolver el asunto de la manera más sencilla: convenciendo a Peeves que se frenara y ordenando en lugar. Pero, a Severus, le fascinaba llegar más allá del asunto.

― ¿Qué clase de "objetos explosivos" eran esos?

McGonagall arqueó las cejas.

― ¿Es demasiado importante saberlo, Severus?

― Sí, bastante ―contestó secamente. Merlina intuyó que algo se traía entre manos, lo conocía perfectamente.

― Supongo que algún objeto de alguna tienda.

― ¿Alguna tienda de chascos, quizá? ― a Merlina se le retorció el estómago, sin saber por qué todavía.

― No lo sé. No lo creo.

― Yo más bien sí lo creo, Minerva. Yo creo que ese artículo venía de alguna tienda de chascos. Y la verdad que hay pocas tiendas de esa índole.

Merlina no tardó en comprender. Abrió la boca para intentar justificar el hecho del cual no tenía ni idea, pero Snape se le adelantó.

― Es imposible culpar a las personas que lo enviaron, porque supongo que _ya_ no son de este colegio. Los responsables son los destinatarios.

― Lo que yo creo, la verdad, es que hay que limpiar todo este desastre ―concluyó Merlina.

― Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, Merlina ― repuso la profesora de Transformaciones.

―Pues yo, no. Antes de arreglar este desastre nosotros, deberíamos hablar con los responsables.

― ¿Y cómo sabremos quienes fueron los responsables, si Minerva no lo sabe?

― Algún otro profesor lo sabrá. Lo averiguaremos.

―Nadie más lo sabe, Severus, y Peeves dudo que hable ―le atajó McGonagall.

― Creo saber quién fue el responsable, y si no, tengo una buena dosis de Veritaserum en mi despacho, así que de eso no hay ningún problema.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras de tres en tres. Merlina trató de seguirlo a su paso, pero no lo consiguió del todo. Lo alcanzó en el pasillo del primer piso.

― ¿Qué piensas hacer?

― ¿Tú qué crees? ―le dijo Severus, subiendo la otra escalera hacia el segundo piso.

― La verdad es que no tengo ni idea ―mintió Merlina, sabiendo que él sabía que no estaba diciendo la verdad.

― Por supuesto ―farfulló Severus, furioso.

― Severus, ¿podemos bajar y así me ayudas a ordenar el desastre, por favor?

― No me vas a lograr distraer, Morgan.

― ¡Odio cuando me dices Morgan!

La ignoró. Merlina no se rindió y lo siguió hasta el séptimo piso, hasta hallarse de cara al cuadro de la Dama Gorda.

― ¿Contra…?

― Por favor llame a Potter, Granger y los dos Weasley.

La Dama Gorda no vaciló y desapareció de su retrato.

― ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Los dos Weasley? ¿Harry? ¿Hermione? ¡Severus! ¿Los estás inculpando a ellos?

― ¡No seas cínica! ―gruñó él, al momento que la mujer se volvía a su retrato con expresión de curiosidad.

― Es que no puedes…

El retrato se abrió y aparecieron las cuatro caras conocidas.

― ¿Qué suce…? ―comenzó a decir Ron, pero Severus lo interrumpió.

― Cierra la boca, Weasley. Salgan, los cuatro. Ahora.

Hicieron caso, y los seis se alejaron un poco del retrato de la mujer.

― Explíquense.

― ¿De qué? ―desafió Harry, echando chispas por los ojos.

― ¿De qué, Potter? Del maldito paquete que recibieron de tus hermanos, Weasley. No me mientan, yo _sé_ que fueron ustedes los causantes de todo este alboroto.

― Nosotros no sabemos na…

― ¡No mientan!

Merlina le tomó el brazo a Severus.

―Severus, por favor…

― Merlina, son culpables ―intentó mantener la calma ―. Tú eres la que ahora va a estar limpiando y…

― Pues entonces castígalos y haz que me ayuden el resto del día a restablecer el orden ―sugirió ella.

― No, así no es como funcionan las cosas…

―Merlina, Severus ―dijo la voz de Albus detrás de ellos. McGonagall debe haber ido en su búsqueda antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas ―. Déjenme esto a mí, yo hablaré con los muchachos. Retírense, por favor. Y, Merlina, ya Peeves dejó de hacer desorden. Puedes comenzar a limpiar el vestíbulo. Los elfos domésticos limpiarán la cocina ―Hermione puso mala cara.

Severus bufó y se fue a la misma velocidad con la que había llegado. Merlina corrió tras él nuevamente.

― ¡Severus! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Por qué te escapas? ¿Acaso ahora te has enojado conmigo?

― ¡Siempre los defiendes, y yo hago esto por ti!

― ¿Por mí? ―chilló Merlina, parando en seco porque Snape lo había hecho.

― ¡Sí, por ti, porque tú eres la que…!

― ¡…va a limpiar, sí!

― Sí. Por lo mismo creo que no es buena idea que el otro fin de semana abandonemos el colegio si no quieres que nos veamos envueltos en el mismo problema.

― ¡Por favor! Severus, esto fue una coincidencia, habría pasado de todas maneras…

― No lo creo, Peeves te odia.

― Y a ti también, Snape ―saltó Merlina, captando el problema, roja de ira. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando así, tan repentinamente? ¡Se lo había prometido! ―. ¡Te estás echando para atrás!

El tono de voz subió varias octavas. Por suerte, el pasillo del sexto piso estaba aún solitario.

― No me estoy echando atrás. Tenemos que estar alerta por si pasa algo similar el otro fin de semana.

― ¡Sí! Estás buscando una excusa para no ir al matrimonio el otro sábado, eso es lo que te sucede.

― ¡Por supuesto! ―estalló de pronto, nervioso en vez de enojado ― ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo al recibir tu invitación? ¡Es un matrimonio! ¡Me estás insinuando cosas!

Se habían acercado hasta casi tocar sus narices. Merlina retrocedió un paso.

― ¿Insinuándote cosas, Severus? ―susurró, sorprendida y dolida.

― Es obvio, ¿no? Yo no puedo… No creo que… No soy de los que se casan, Merlina. Te amo, lo sabes, y si quieres me echas una maldición para que estemos amarrados de por vida, pero ¿casarme?

Merlina negó con la cabeza. Severus creía que ella le había invitado para que se decidiera a pedirle matrimonio. Y no era así. Nunca lo había pensado así. Desde que había comenzado su romance, jamás había pensado en eso; antes sí, con un hombre incógnito, pero nunca había pensado en que Severus pudiera pedirle matrimonio. Sólo quería que la acompañara, nada más.

― Eso es lo más estúpido que te he oído decir, Severus Snape ―murmuró con la voz temblorosa ―. Estás completamente equivocado. Usas Legeremancia y no comprendes lo que pienso. Y, pues no, ni siquiera estaba pensando…―retrocedió un paso, nerviosa y afligida―, ni siquiera lo había pensado, Severus…

Su voz se extinguió. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

― Olvídalo, Severus. Si es que es lo que te parece mejor, no vayamos.

Dio media vuelta y partió hacia el vestíbulo.

_No vas a llorar. No vas a llorar. Podrás tener la capacidad de hacerlo, pero no vas a llorar… Respira, Merlina. _Los ojos se le empañaron, pero las lágrimas no cayeron

La mezcla de enojo y tristeza, fue la causa de que tardara menos de cinco minutos en dejar el vestíbulo reluciente.

_Matrimonio_, ¡qué diablos! Ella sí quería casarse algún día, que NO lo había pensado desde que había estado con Severus. Todo era tan maravilloso, que no era necesario. Ahora, no era maravilloso. Por su culpa sus ganas se habían ido al suelo.

"

Albus, junto con McGonagall, procuraron contactar a los gemelos Weasley, quienes habían enviado la caja explosiva. Los dos muchachos llegaron luego de la hora de la cena, y todos los profesores, incluyendo a Merlina, Madame Pomfrey y Madame Pince, fueron citados a la sala de profesores para aclarar el malentendido.

― Nosotros no enviaríamos jamás algo explosivo a Hogwarts. Lo que enviamos fue una gama de dulces picantes para los muchachos… ―comenzó a decir Fred, con cara de compungido.

―… pero suponemos que con el sol se echaron a perder, y de seguro, al momento en que Peeves zarandeó la caja… ―siguió George.

―…ésta explotó.

Ningún profesor parecía enojado. Más bien, la mayoría parecían divertidos, excepto, por supuesto, Severus. Estaba enfrente de Merlina y la miraba constantemente, pero ella no cedió ni un ápice, con la mandíbula en alto.

―Entonces, no hay nada más que decir. Fue un error, y eso lo comete cualquiera ―admitió Albus con una sonrisa en los labios. Pueden volver a sus labores.

Ambos gemelos interceptaron a Merlina a la salida del aula.

― ¡Merlina! Tanto tiempo, ¿cómo has estado? ―saludó Fred… o George, efusivamente, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

― Bien ―mentira, no estaba tan bien en esos momentos ― ¿y ustedes?

― De pelos ―contestó el otro ―, creo que cometeremos más errores en nuestros productos para venir a Hogwarts más seguido. Es agradable volver aquí.

― ¿Se quedarán? ―preguntó Merlina, sintiéndose extrañamente observada.

― Sí, iremos a ―Fred bajó la voz ― la torre de Gryffindor a dormir. Nadie lo sabe, pero suponemos que ese lugar necesita un poco de emoción. Oímos a McGonagall decir la contraseña, así que la tenemos.

― Ojalá que les resulte el plan… creo que ya todos se están poniendo a estudiar para los exámenes finales.

―Precisamente, de eso nos encargaremos. ¡Buenas noches, Merlina!

―Buenas noches.

Fred y George avanzaron unos cuantos pasos, y se detuvieron al doblar la esquina. Severus estaba ahí, esperando.

― ¡Buenas, profesor!

―Linda túnica, ¿dónde se la ha comprado?

― Es completamente diferente a las demás, tan original…

Merlina no continuó oyendo porque salió pitando pisos arriba, antes de que Severus la alcanzara, aguantándose de estallar en carcajadas. No obstante, mágicamente apareció delante de ella, en la segunda planta. Debía de haber tomado un atajo.

―Merlina… ―susurró al momento en que ella le daba la espalda para huir nuevamente.

Ella caminó hasta la primera puerta que encontró, sólo para tener el gusto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero Severus pudo poner la palma antes de que le diera en plena cara. Cerró la puerta tras él y se puso delante de ella. Había un par de antorchas que iluminaban el lugar.

Le tomó de las muñecas para que no se pudiera escabullir. Merlina suspiró. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso? ¿Por qué no podía enojarse con Severus? Esa mirada de arrepentimiento que tenía era suficiente como para que la derritiera por completo. Además, no había manera que esa electricidad dejara de recorrer su espina dorsal cuando la tocaba.

― Lo siento, de verdad ―murmuró con la voz ronca.

― Claro ―gruñó abruptamente, evitando sus ojos.

― No, en serio. Quiero que vayamos a la boda de tu primo. Por favor, mírame.

― No quieres, Severus, no es necesario que… ―ella hizo caso omiso a su petición.

―Sí quiero. Te lo juro, si lo deseas.

Le tomó la cara y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

― Ya no sé si tenga ganas, Severus. Me cortaste la inspiración y…

Severus, con su mano libre, le acarició la cintura y se aproximó un poco más. Las tripas de la joven se retorcieron con ferocidad.

― Lo-sien-to. ―recalcó Severus ― Quiero verte con el nuevo vestido que compramos. Quiero salir contigo. Quiero que lo pasemos bien.

― Es imposible decirte que no si me haces esto, Severus…, y el hecho de que te diga que _bueno_ no significa que lo sienta o que…

Esta vez fue Merlina la que no pudo resistirse. Severus hizo una de sus típicas muecas de incredulidad, cosa que derrumbó todo el sentimiento malvado de ella. Lo tomó de la nuca y lo aproximó a ella.

Severus la abrazó con fuerza e hizo más intenso el beso. Se separó luego de unos segundos.

― ¿Y ahora?

― Está bien… disculpado ―declaró rendida y con la hormonas bastante revolucionadas.

― ¿Crees que esta noche puedas estar muy ocupada? ―susurró Severus a su oído.

― No creo… a menos que tú pienses que Peeves pueda hacer algo de desorden…

― Por una noche… Sabes que lo dije porque no tenía excusa. En realidad me da igual si Peeves destruye el castillo o no.

―Sé que lo decías por eso.

Severus condujo a Merlina hasta su despacho por un pasadizo. A medida que daban más pasos, más agitadas se hacían sus respiraciones.

― ¿No tienes ningún trabajo que revisar?

― Eso puede esperar.

Alcanzaron a llegar hasta el sillón del despacho de Severus. Las prendas de ropa quedaron casi al pie de la puerta.

Merlina quedó más que cansada, y estuvo un montón de tiempo junto a Severus, pero tuvo que obligarse a fingir, una vez más, que había estado muy atenta al castillo toda la noche, y a sobrevivir el desayuno del domingo sin quedarse dormida. Lo único que podía asegurar, por supuesto, era que, una noche como esa con su amado profesor de Pociones, valía más que la pena, comparado con estar vagabundeando por los pasillos, sin rumbo fijo.

Ahora, el único problema que existía, eran las palabras de "matrimonio" que había anunciado Severus como acusación. No se las podía sacar de la cabeza. Por su culpa estaba deseando que le pidiera matrimonio. Por supuesto, jamás se lo mencionaría.


	34. La apuesta

**Capítulo 34: La apuesta**

"

La semana transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Merlina estaba al borde de los nervios porque temía que Severus se echara atrás en cualquier momento respecto al matrimonio de Phil, como lo había hecho antes. Hasta incluso ella pensó en cancelar el viaje para no tener que oír su definitiva negativa. Pero, eso, finalmente no ocurrió. En la mañana del sábado Severus la aguardó en el vestíbulo tal como habían quedado de acuerdo el día anterior, a las seis y media de la mañana, con una pequeña maleta, que contenía algunas ropas necesarias. Merlina llevaba una mochila de lo más informal que Ginny le había prestado. Allí tenía guardado su vestido, sus zapatos, una muda de ropa nueva y algo de dinero, más las típicas cosas de aseo personal.

Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras sonrió tímidamente ante la mirada insondable del profesor.

― Pensé que… ―balbuceó indecisa― Bueno, la verdad es que tuve varias pesadillas en las que me dejabas esperando con excusas baratas. No he dormido casi nada.

― Te dije que iría definitivamente ― advirtió él y estiró la mano derecha para que Merlina la fuera a coger ― y aquí estoy.

Merlina, obviando su mano, se puso en frente de él y lo abrazó de la cintura.

― Gracias, Severus ―susurró en el cuello de su camisa. Severus le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda. Entonces, Merlina, alzó la cara en busca de sus labios. Siempre que ocurría eso, Snape derribaba todas las gruesas barreras de su orgullo y falsa frialdad. Soltó la maleta que tenía en la mano izquierda y aplastó a la joven en un abrazo.

― Esto es terrible ―farfulló Severus contra sus labios, algo desesperado ―, no sé cómo lo consigues, Morgan, no sé cómo demonios consigues volverme tan loco. Ahora mismo estoy pensando en negarme a ir con tal de marcharme ahora a la cama contigo.

Merlina había tenido momentos eróticos con Severus, y había hecho el amor las veces suficientes con él como para no ponerse colorada, pero así lo hizo, porque que de su boca salieran esas palabras... Era demasiado maravilloso para ella, porque él lograba despertar esos mismos sentimientos en ella, sentimientos que creyó que jamás podrían aflorar.

Roja como tomate intentó deshacerse del abrazo de Severus y suspiró.

― Vamos, Severus… No puedo fallar en esto, menos por un capricho sexual… Tenemos que irnos. Además, perderemos los pasajes, y tú fuiste el que los pagaste, no yo.

Severus bufó y se limitó a tomar el brazo de Merlina para avanzar junto a ella, luego de haber recogido la maleta que había soltado.

Salieron hacia el alba por las puertas de roble. El bosque estaba casi silencioso, si no fuese por las aves que comenzaban a piar. Merlina se acordó de algo y no logró contener la risa.

Severus la miró de reojo y con el entrecejo fruncido.

― ¿Qué es gracioso?

Merlina sonrió y lanzó un suspiro.

― Sólo recordé la situación del año pasado. Cuando casi me caigo de la torre por estar salvando a una lechuza…

― Ah. Recuerdo perfectamente esa situación innecesaria ―hizo una pausa. Luego agregó ―. Si no hubiese sucedido, no habría tenido un Patronus tan ridículo.

― ¿Patronus ridículo? ¿A qué te refieres? ―inquirió Merlina.

― Del normal Grifo que era mi Patronus, pasó a ser una fea y vieja lechuza.

― ¡¿En serio? ―saltó Merlina, más que feliz.

― En serio, pero ya no es eso. Ha vuelto a cambiar de forma, por algo mucho más significativo.

― Ah… ―la joven se sintió un poco decepcionada ― ¿Y qué forma tiene ahora?

― Un unicornio.

Ella sonrió, aliviada. No veía de qué manera se podía arruinar el viaje. Estaban comenzando bien. Y hablando de Patronus… ¿qué Patronus tendría el de ella? Jamás había logrado hacer uno.

Caminaron a paso firme y algo rápido hasta las verjas de los cerdos alados para poder tomar el detestable Autobús Noctámbulo. Era el transporte menos favorito de la gente, pero era el único rápido y al instante que tenía la comunidad mágica para los lugares terrestres y relativamente lejanos. En el Expreso de Hogwarts habrían tardado horas, y el pasaje en Traslador estaba reservado para las ocho. Y eran las seis y media.

Llegaron con tres cuartos de hora de adelanto al Departamento de Transporte en el Ministerio de Magia, lo cual les dio el tiempo suficiente para asistir al baño y hacer la cola para entregar los boletos y sentarse a esperar hasta que los llamaran a su respectivo Traslador.

― Severus ―dijo Merlina, mientras ambos observaban por las ventanas con clima artificial. Era idéntico al que se presentaba en el exterior ―, quiero que me prometas algo.

― Debe ser algo que sepas que te puedo prometer. Porque si me vas a pedir cosas imposibles… ― se comenzó a poner a la defensiva. Sin embargo, al ver la expresión iracunda de Merlina, agregó ― Te escucharé de todos modos, adelante.

_Esto me lo tiene que prometer_, pensó Merlina, con el entrecejo fruncido,_ no es algo complicado, o realmente complicado. Sólo le pediré un poco de cortesía_.

― Quiero que te comportes con Philius. Él jamás te hizo nada para que lo trataras así y…

― ¿Ah, no?

― ¿Qué?

― Pues me hizo creer que era tu-algo-más.

― ¡Tú lo creíste solo! Bueno, todos lo creyeron, fue culpa de Albus por no decir nada.

― Fue tú culpa por no decir nada.

― ¿Y por qué tenía que decirlo? No deberían haber asumido nada. Lo que pasa es que estabas con el trasero ardiendo de celos, y tal vez, todavía estés así producto del recuerdo ―susurró ella en palabras rápidas, apretando la mandíbula, pero Severus le comprendió perfectamente.

― ¿Y qué? ¿Es un pecado, acaso? ¿Ahora me vas a crucificar por eso? ¿Te has sentido celosa alguna vez? ―Severus se acercó hasta quedar a un palmo de su cara.

Merlina alzó los ojos al cielo intentando recordar el sentimiento de celos. Cuando vivió con su familia verdadera, jamás se sintió así, porque todos la mimaban demasiado y le daban el gusto en todo. En sus tiempos de adolescencia, cuando babeaba como estudiante por el profesor de Pociones, jamás tuvo motivos para tener celos de alguien, porque siempre él le llamaba la atención a ella de la manera más antipática que a todos, y siempre tuvo la obligación de calificar bien sus informes y trabajos escolares. En conclusión, al parecer, celos no había tenido. Decepción sí, que es un sentimiento bastante fuerte, pero, ¿celos? Incluso, hasta envidia había tenido…

― No recuerdo haber tenido celos, porque nunca me han dado motivos. Menos tú ―sinceró ―. Pero no es excusa para no poder hacerte mi petición. ¡Y eso ya pasó! ¡Con Phil somos primos!

― Lo sé. Pero no le voy a besar los pies, Morgan, ni tampoco ponerme a charlar con él y… ―de pronto se quedó callado, con la mirada en el vacío. Alzó una ceja e hizo una mueca burlona.

― ¿Qué? ―indagó ella, mirando hacia atrás, pensando en que había visto a alguien. Lo miró otra vez, y estaba nuevamente serio.

―Nada, no te preocupes.

― Bueno ―continuó ella ―, no te estoy pidiendo que le hagas ofrendas a mi primo, ni alabanzas, ni adoraciones, ni nada. Sólo algún mínimo de respeto.

― Eso lo puedo cumplir ―admitió extrañamente dócil ―. Me comportaré.

―Bien. Y para de llamarme Morgan cada vez que te enojas.

_Algo se trae entre manos._ La celadora miró a los profundos ojos inescrutables de Severus, intentado descubrir algún signo sospechoso. ¿Por qué demonios no sabía legeremancia? Él siempre sabía todo lo que pensaba y jamás podría ocultarle nada, en cambio, él sí podía.

―Exacto ―admitió él ―. Puedo saber qué piensas, y créeme que siempre me gustan las cosas que piensas, aunque sean idioteces, excepto eso de que yo te ocultaré cosas… ―frunció un poco el entrecejo―. Bueno, depende. Jamás te sería infiel, por ejemplo. A menos que te esté preparando alguna broma, o necesite ocultarte algo que implique peligro mor…

― ¿"Broma"? ¿Eso me estás preparando?

El hombre arqueó las cejas.

― Era un ejemplo. Y si así fuera, no te lo diría, porque es una broma.

― Si me vas a dejar en ridículo, o algo así…

― ¿He dicho que te haré algo? No. Así que…

Pero no pudo completar la frase, porque la voz del hombre de los viajes en Traslador, anunció:

― Los del viaje a Nueva York, Estados Unidos, con transbordo a Wisconsin, de las ocho de la mañana, aproximarse, por favor.

La pareja saltó de sus asientos y se acercó al vejete aquel con sus respectivos minúsculos equipajes para dos días.

―Quedan sólo diez segundos. Arrímense por favor ―solicitó el mago.

Con un solo dedo bastaba para viajar, pero las probabilidades de que Merlina saliera volando cuando aterrizaran, eran cien de cien, por esto, Severus le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, apegándola con firmeza contra su costado.

―Nueve… ocho… siete… ―comenzó el hombre a hacer la cuenta regresiva ― seis… cinco…cuatro… tres… afírmense… uno...

Fue como si un gancho se le enredase bajo el ombligo para integrarla en una mezcla de remolinos de colores que le revolvía hasta las tripas. El viento le hizo llorar los ojos, así que los tuvo que cerrar mientras el desayuno casi se le devolvía hasta la garganta. Y era un minuto. Y eso se hacía una eternidad.

_Que termine, que termine, ¡mierda! ¿Por qué no nos fuimos en avión? Hasta un transporte muggle es mejor que esto…_

¡Juas!

Fue una suerte que en el sector en que caían estuviera lleno de cojines porque, de todas maneras, se fueron contra el suelo, producto de la gran intensidad con la que salieron despedidos del tornado de colores. Los dos quedaron enterrados boca abajo en las almohadas, y se quedaron allí hasta que se les pasó el mareo. Merlina se quedó unos cuantos segundos más. Tenía tendencia a marearse.

―Vamos, yo de ayudaré… ―le susurró Severus mientras intentaba incorporarla, pero Merlina sentía piernas de gelatina, así que se colgó a sus cuello, con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello, intentando establecer los pies en el suelo.

―No sé si sea capaz de hacer el otro viaje… ―balbuceó, retomando la posición de andante independiente.

― Son cinco segundos, ¿por qué te tendría que afectar?

Por supuesto que le podía afectar. Vomitó. Poco, pero vomitó, luego de "aterrizar" en otro grupo de almohadones en el Departamento de Transportes Local de Wisconsin.

― ¡La chica ha vomitado! ¡Traigan a los enfermeros!

― Está bien―corrigió Severus, intentando evitar la repentina alarma entre los funcionarios.

― Es… toy b-b…e n ¡hip! ―masculló Merlina, limpiándose la boca con un pañuelo del bolsillo, e intentando reincorporarse de la manera más digna posible.

― ¡Pero si está verde! ¿Cómo va a estar bien?

― ¿Cómo quiere que no vomite si tuvo un viaje de un minuto completo hasta acá? ―le espetó Severus a la mujer, que a toda costa quería tomar a Merlina de los hombros, pero ésta ya estaba en los brazos de Severus.

― ¡Entonces limpie su desastre!

― Eso es lo que haré, gracias. _¡Tergeo!_

El residuo estomacal desapareció.

_Puaj, qué asco_, pensó Merlina, sintiendo aún el olor a vómito. Procuro mirar hacia abajo para no despedir el mal aliento.

― Severus, necesito ir al baño.

―Allá te llevo.

Se lavó las manos y la cara, y tuvo que, de su mochila, buscar su cepillo y pasta dental para lavarse tres veces los dientes. Quedó pasada a menta fresca, pero era mucho mejor que oler a vómito. Salió del baño de damas con su color habitual de piel recuperado.

― Te juro que éste será mi último viaje para ver a Phil. De hoy en adelante, él tendrá que ir, porque ya no pienso hacerlo más.

Severus le dio la razón con sólo un asentimiento de la cabeza.

― Y ahora, ¿tienes idea de dónde vamos? No creo que viajemos en Traslador.

― ¡Uf! No, por suerte acá hay cabinas voladoras.

― ¿Cabinas voladoras? ¿Cuáles son esas?

― Vamos y verás.

Merlina condujo a Severus hasta otra sala del Departamento de Transportes, en la que no había techo, pero sí había una serie de cajas de vidrio, casi como un ascensor.

―Es muy simple ―comenzó a explicar ella ―sólo debemos subirnos a ellas y decir el destino de la casa o el nombre de la persona. Y en este caso, como no recuerdo la dirección de Phil en este instante, sólo diré su nombre.

―Uh, con ese nivel de memoria, Cerdita Parlanchina, vas a olvidar quién soy yo.

― _Eso jamás_ ―aseguró ella.

Entraron a la cabina transparente traspasando la capa frontal del vidrio. Adentro estaba fresco pero agradable, y no había ningún tipo de botón o aparato muggle que indicara que eso podía funcionar. Sólo había un vaso metálico pegado a una de las paredes.

―A la casa de Philius Grace ―dijo en voz alta. De inmediato comenzaron a ascender, hasta salir al cielo, aunque sin ser vistos, porque el vidrio tenía un encantamiento desilusionador para que no fueran vistos volando en medio del día.

―Vaya, qué rápido vamos. ¿No podrías disminuir un poco la velocidad, Merlina? ―indagó Severus con evidente ironía.

― ¿Quieres que te vomite encima? No tengo problemas en hacerlo ―contestó ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Luego de diez lentos y aburridos minutos de viaje, en el que permanecieron de pie todo el rato, el ascensor de cristal aterrizó suavemente sobre el porche de una moderna casa campestre.

― Tres Sickles su viaje ―dijo una voz de la nada, dentro del ascensor. Merlina depositó el dinero pedido en el vaso metálico.

Por los alrededores no había nadie, así que pudieron bajar tranquilamente sin ser vistos.

― En conclusión ―comenzó Severus ―, nos demoramos más en llegar hasta la casa de tu primo que al país y a la ciudad.

Merlina rodó los ojos. Definitivamente, Severus jamás cambiaría. Pero eso era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaba de él, a pesar de que a veces era demasiado irónico, pero al menos, en su interior, la hacía reír. Además, ¿qué más podía exigirle? Habían llegado hasta allí y eso era un completo milagro.

Tocó el timbre y esperó a que alguien apareciera en la puerta. Severus, con sutileza, se apartó de en medio, como si creyera que pudiera pasar desapercibido.

De un momento a otro se oyeron pasos apurados y una voz femenina que decía "¡Aquí vengo!". Supuso que era su tía. A pesar del tiempo, podía seguir recordando su voz.

La puerta se abrió.

― ¡Tía Liz! ―saltó Merlina y la abrazó fuertemente antes de que pudiera decir algo.

―Oh, Merlina ―suspiró su tía, una mujer alta, rubia y trigueña ―, tantos años. ¿Cómo has estado? Veo que has venido con acompañante ―agregó mirando rápidamente a Severus. Merlina supuso que Phil le debió haber contado algo por la expresión de su cara.

― Estoy muy bien, gracias, y, sí, él es… bueno, mi novio, Severus Snape.

―Mucho gusto ―dijo su tía Liz mirándolo a los ojos.

Severus se limitó a hacer una mueca similar a una sonrisa forzada y a asentir con la cabeza.

―Perfecto ―farfulló su tía, sin dejar de sonreír ―adelante, Philly está en el baño cortándose la maraña de pelo y… vengan, les mostraré su habitación para que se instalen mientras. Hemos remodelado la casa y la habitación que ocupabas la hicimos sala de estar, así que… Por aquí.

―Gracias, tía. ¿Y el tío Rob?

― Se fue a comprar el traje, querida, con nuestra pequeña Wealthow de tres meses. Ya sabes, siempre a última hora…

― ¿Y la novia?

― Está con su familia. Ya la conocerás, Celyn es un amor.

Avanzaron por un pasillo hasta el fondo, donde había cuatro puertas, todas con habitaciones libres. Una tenía puerta doble.

―La de dos puertas tiene cama matrimonial. Las otras tres tienen camas simples. No sé si ustedes prefieren dormir separados o juntos…

Merlina y Severus se miraron rápidamente.

― ¿Juntos? ―preguntó Merlina, sintiéndose tímida ante su tía.

Severus afirmó con la cabeza.

―Adelante, siéntanse como en su casa… Por cierto, tienen baño propio y… ¿Tienen hambre? Les prepararé de desayunar.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Severus se dirigió a Merlina en un susurro.

― Más razones tengo para no ser amable con tu primo.

Merlina alzó las cejas. Lanzó la mochila a la cama y se cruzó de brazos.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Y ahora qué hizo? Está en el baño por si no escuchaste bien.

― Bueno ―Severus en tres largos pasos quedó cara a cara de Merlina ―, no es muy difícil saber qué dice la gente de ti cuando puedes obtener extractos de recuerdos muy condensados, y que llegan a gritar cosas como _Murciélago antisocial y raro_ o _Botella de grasa con patas _y una infinidad de improperios, que no me gustaría decir delante de ti.

Merlina no pudo contener la risa. Cayó en el suelo arrodillada y con las manos en el estómago, sin poder parar de carcajear.

Severus entró al baño y pegó un portazo.

― Oh… jaja, vamos, Severus… ―lanzó otra carcajada ― No te enojes, por favor ―se puso en pie y fue hasta la puerta del baño ―. Si te encerraste por encerrarte, sal. Lo siento, no era mi intención reírme ―nada ―. Severus. Severus, si no sales voy a entrar, y la verdad es que no quiero derrumbar la casa de mi tía. A la cuenta de uno… dos…

Severus abrió la puerta con brusquedad e ignoró a Merlina, pasando por su lado.

― Severus, no me digas que te vas a enojar o a marchar por eso… Severus… ―lo agarró de la túnica, obligándolo a que se girara ― Vamos. No seas un Murciélago Antisocial, por favor.

―Qué-Graciosa ―le espetó él.

Merlina sonrió al ver su cara tan iracunda y su vena palpitante en la frente. Puso una mano en su cuello y con la otra le acarició la mejilla.

― ¿Tú crees que acaso a mí me importa lo que diga Philius de ti? O sea, me molesta, claro, porque te ofende a ti, pero más allá de eso, no me va a hacer cambiar de opinión de nada…

Severus entrecerró los ojos con mirada acusadora.

― No quiero que te enojes. No se te ocurra marcharte. ¿Qué tal si descansamos un poco? La boda se supone que es en la noche. Vamos a tomar desayuno y dormimos un rato.

― En vez de estar diciendo frases ridículas, ¿qué tal si me besas? Eso es mejor a que un montón de…

Merlina no esperó a que dijera más. Estiró el cuello y acortó los pocos centímetros que quedaban entre sus caras.

¡Pum!

― ¡Mer…! Oh, lo siento.

Severus y Merlina quedaron a un metro de distancia producto del sobre salto que les dio Phil. Y con sólo su mirada, Merlina supo que eso lo había hecho a propósito.

― No fue mi intención… te espero afuera… ―y cerró la puerta.

Merlina tardó un segundo en salir de la habitación.

― "No fue mi intención" claro que fue tu intención, Phil, qué maldito eres…

El atractivo Phil le sonrió y extendió los brazos hacia ella.

― ¿Qué, acaso ahora me vas a matar? No podía perderme alguna escena romántica, y el único camino que me quedaba era descubrirlos _in fraganti_, aunque lo que viera no me pudiera gustar. Dame un abrazo.

La joven suspiró y se encorvó para abrazar a su primo, que era bastante más bajo que ella.

―Si sigues con esa actitud, Severus va a romper la promesa.

― ¿Qué promesa?

― Se debe comportar contigo.

― Ah, bueno, que pena, asúmelo, perdiste. Y hablando de perder, me debes tu sueldo.

― ¿Por qué?

― Acuérdate que aposté a que te quedabas con el murcié…

― Apostaste solo. Y no lo trates así porque…

La puerta se abrió. Severus apareció en el umbral.

― Grace, necesito hablar contigo.

―Severus…

―Merlina, no es asunto tuyo… ―advirtió Severus, penetrándola con sus ojos negros.

Merlina asintió, y prefirió, en vez de entrar al cuarto otra vez, ir a tomar desayuno.

Diez minutos después llegó Severus a desayunar, con la misma expresión neutra que utilizaba cuando… ocultaba algo. Y Merlina sabía que no iba a sonsacarle lo que había sucedido.

¿Qué habrían hablado? A duelo era evidente que no se habían agarrado. Ni golpeado, ni gritado, ni nada. Y ya se comenzaba a poner nerviosa. Tan nerviosa, que se le dio vuelta la taza y botó la mermelada al suelo.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―interrogó Severus, haciendo desaparecer el desastre de una sola vez con la varita.

― Nada que me vayas a decir, así que no importa. Tal vez Philius me pueda contestar. En un rato estoy en la habitación.

Se paró y fue en busca de su primo, quien estaba en su habitación tachando la lista de cosas listas para la boda.

― ¿De qué hablaron? ―inquirió cuando entró en su cuarto.

― No te interesa ―contestó Philius, secamente, pero con esa sonrisa petulante.

― ¿Pelearon?

― No.

― Vamos, Phil, ¡dime! Siempre me cuentas todo…

―Esta vez no, primita.

Merlina se quedó de una pieza. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

― Están ocultándome algo…

― No es algo que te incumba a ti, Merlina, son cosas de hombres, y tú no entiendes.

_¿Qué? ¡¿QUÉ?_

― ¿Desde cuándo el machismo es tu política? ―inquirió Merlina muy picada.

― Desde nunca, pero esta ocasión lo requiere. No me dirás que estás celosa porque no sabes lo que hablamos.

Eso era más que insólito.

― ¿Celosa? ¿Celosa yo? ¿Celosa de ti? ¡Sólo quiero saber! Yo no tengo celos de nada.

― ¿De nada? Si no estás celosa ahora, sé que lo harás en algún momento. Qué apuesto a que te pondrás tan celosa algún día, que vas a llegar a hervir de rabia.

―Por ahora no tengo motivos de estar celosa, querido primo, así que deja de hablar estupideces…

― No te escurras, acepta mi apuesta.

―Pero si no tengo motivos…

― Imagínate que tienes motivos ―la cortó Phil mientras seguía tomando notas en su cuadernillo, aquí y allá.

― Pues entonces ya, no me pongo celosa y punto. Y no te voy a apostar dinero.

―Con que la aceptes, me vale.

― Estás tan extraño… sólo no me voy porque es tu boda.

― Y más te vales que no lo hagas. Y no duermas tanto porque la boda es a las ocho, y de acá partimos a las siete y media. Bueno, yo parto algo antes que ustedes.

―Debería enojarme contigo, pero no lo haré sólo porque quiero pasar este rato junto a ti ―dijo Merlina a Severus, sacándose las zapatillas y recostándose a su lado.

―No hablamos de nada grave ni de nada emocionante ―intentó apaciguarla Severus, rodeándola con sus brazos.

―Claro… no te creo, pero no importa.

Se cubrieron con una manta y cerraron los ojos.

Merlina no pudo parar de pensar y soñar cosas extrañas. En todas ella era ridiculizada por bromas de Phil o Severus, o ambos juntos. Y lo peor es que no podía comprender porqué actuaban de esa manera con ella. Y al final, durmió a ratos e incómoda. Severus estuvo como tronco, quien se quedó babeando en su pecho. La joven se entretuvo acariciándole la cara y el cabello.

A las cuatro Merlina decidió levantarse. Quería peinarse con dedicación y para eso requería de tiempo.

― ¡Severus, saca tu cabeza y suéltame! ―le gritó en oído.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué haces eso?

― Son las cuatro y tengo que comenzar a alistarme. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

― Es muy temprano aún. Además, tú eres la única que aquí se tarda en hacer las cosas. Se giró, dándole la espalda. Merlina se encaramó sobre su costado.

―Vamos, Snape, no seas flojo. Quiero que estés radiante ―_ y que todas me envidien de tener al profesor más sensual del planeta_, pensó en su fuero interno, demasiado soñadora.

―A las cinco me levanto. Déjame descansar.

―Bueno… cómo tú digas. Pero te iba a proponer que nos bañáramos juntos.

Se puso en pie y entró al baño. Y antes de que alcanzara a desnudarse, Severus, sin golpear la puerta, se asomó por un resquicio.

― ¿Todavía sigue en pie la propuesta?


	35. De los celos, un anillo

**Capítulo 35: De los celos… un anillo**

"

¡Ganas no le faltaban para abofetearle! Pero no quería montar un espectáculo en las afueras del recinto. Hacía dos segundos que habían arribado al lugar en donde se celebraría la boda, en un carro muggle, el carro de su tío Rob precisamente. Sin embargo, el problema no era aquél, ni siquiera la causa era esa, porque, al final, como siempre, tía Liz se había retrasado en arreglarse, por lo tanto, el viaje de media hora había quedado reducido a quince, y por poco se pasan un semáforo en rojo, o por ir apretados por culpa del equipaje de luna de miel de su primo, o porque Wealthow iba haciendo escándalo. Tampoco el problema era el hambre atroz que tenía; obviamente se había tenido que aguantar para la cena que, según Phil, iba a ser mejor que las que solía comer en Hogwarts. Lo ponía tajantemente en duda, pero su primo no era alguien mentiroso. O totalmente mentiroso. Por suerte habían alcanzado a llegar a la hora precisa para alcanzar a apreciar lo hermoso que estaba el lugar ―el recibidor era un prado con postes de luces blancas y plantas llenas de cintas por todos lados, más la carpa blanca con cavidad para quinientas personas, a pesar de que no habían más de trescientas― y para que Phil se pudiera instalar en el altar mucho antes que la novia. Tío Rob lo acompañó para poder repasar sus votos. Tía Liz, en cambio, se encargó de presentar a los familiares lejanos, a las amistades, y a todo lo que Merlina pudiera tener el interés en conocer. Claro que, no tenía ningún apetito amistoso en ese instante. Severus, como siempre, Severus, ese era el asunto. ¿Qué le había hecho? Nada. O, más bien, luego de haber tenido una lujuriosa y romántica tarde, llena de amor y palabras lindas, su actitud se fue en picada. Más bien, cuando Merlina estuvo lista, en la cúspide de su "hermosura", vestida, peinada, arreglada y perfumada, ni siquiera un "te ves bien", surgió de su boca. Tampoco miradas de desprecio. Era indiferencia. Y no quería ser la primera en ceder. ¿Qué le había sucedido? Ni idea. ¡Severus y su multipolaridad! No era que eso le estresara, pero en un momento como ése… Lo único que sabía era que no permitiría más que le arruinaran la velada. Era la maldita boda de su maldito primo.

―Vamos, Merlina, eh… señor Snape ―tía Liz evidentemente no podía tratar a Severus de una manera más confianzuda ―, vamos a buscar nuestros puestos. Por cierto ―bajó un poco la voz ―, ya saben que este lugar está lleno de gente… bueno, hay gente de los dos bandos.

―Sí, lo sé tía. Por eso dejamos nuestras ―bajó la voz ―varitas en la casa, para comportarnos como muggles. Aunque no te aseguro que eso garantice el no hacer nada…

― ¿Tú crees tener algún motivo para hacer magia sin intención? ―indagó su tía, preocupada. A Phil, cuando pequeño, generalmente le ocurría eso; era un verdadero remolino.

Merlina dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Severus, quien caminaba a dos centímetros de ella, pero sin tomarle la mano.

―No lo sé.

Entraron a la carpa: era impresionante, el decorado, la distribución de las mesas, todo. Ahora la joven comprendía por qué tanto espacio: en la primera mitad (hacia el fondo) estaba el altar más las bancas y la alfombra por donde caminaría la novia. Hacia el final se ubicaba su primo, caminando de un lado a otro, evidentemente nervioso. Y en la segunda mitad estaban las mesas para la cena, más un pequeño escenario en el que habían instrumentos musicales, más la pista de baile. La cocina quedaba tras una cortina, en una segunda carpa muchísimo más pequeña, lo mismo que los baños.

Caminaron hasta el final y se instalaron en la primera banca, sin dejar por ello de saludar a todos los que se topaban.

― ¿Puedes quedarte quieta?

Fue un susurro, pero un susurro antipático. Merlina se puso colorada y lo observó. Llevaba cinco minutos moviendo la pierna derecha, que tenía sobre la izquierda, y hacía temblar el banco. Su tía no lo había notado porque se paraba y se sentaba a cada momento para saludar a la gente recién llegada.

― ¿Qué demonios…? ―comenzó Merlina, pero fue interrumpida.

― Me acaban de decir que Celyn está afuera, Merlina. Si quieres puedes ir a conocerla antes de que entre. En cinco minutos comienza la boda oficialmente.

―Sí ―contestó secamente y se puso de pie ―. Iré a saludar a la novia.

_Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar a tu lado en ese instante. ¿Qué te pasó, Severus? _¿Acaso eso sería… parte de un plan?

Celyn fue muy amable con ella, y de hecho, fue la única amable prácticamente, porque la mayoría de sus familiares miraban con desprecio a Merlina. No le sorprendió: seguía siendo algo torpe, aunque fuera novia de cierto personaje en el que no deseaba pensar. Celyn era una chica morena, baja y guapa, con mucha pinta de ser latina. Se saludaron de un abrazo, como si hubiesen sido amigas desde la infancia. Celyn había oído mucho de Merlina. _Y lo más probable de que mi novio El Murciélago también._ Mas no le sirvió para aplacar sus nervios ni contestar las preguntas que le rondaban por la cabeza. Tenía terror a caer en alguna trampa. Y tenía miedo de enojarse más de la cuenta si es que esa trampa, broma, o lo que fuera, no le gustaba.

_ Deberías haberlo pensado mejor, Merlina. Juntar a dos personas como Philius y Severus puede traer consecuencias._ Y la cuestión era que no había nada de amistoso en el trato de ambos. Seguían siendo igual de fríos.

Se entró y se sentó con brusquedad en el banco, aprovechando que tía Liz estaba nuevamente de pie, saludando a una señora arrugada como pasa. Severus carraspeó incómodo, sin embargo… Hizo algo sorprendente: le tomó la mano. Merlina se giró lentamente, temiendo ver cómo la estaba observando.

―Lo siento. Estaba intentando ver cuánto podía permanecer sin tener contacto contigo. No aguanto demasiado, como puedes ver. ¿Estás enojada? No me digas que no, se te nota…

― ¿Para qué me preguntas, entonces? ―farfulló con la mandíbula apretada y se deshizo de su mano ― Tus cambios de ánimo, en situaciones como ésta, me ponen de malas. Y ahora, no me dirijas la palabra.

_¡Toma ésta! _Grrr. Tenía ganas de gruñir. ¿Por qué siempre le hacía eso? Siempre, siempre. Como había dicho hace poco: no tenía ningún motivo para tener celos, pero, ¿para estar furiosa? Tenía muchos motivos.

Los invitados se terminaron de ubicar y no tardaron en hacer silencio, precediendo a la música nupcial que anunciaba la entrada de Celyn por el costado derecho, en el medio de la carpa, para luego doblar nuevamente hacia la derecha, y ser recogida por el brazo de su padre. Y sin querer, Merlina se vio a sí misma en el vestido. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se envaró en el asiento, enderezándose, como si eso mantuviera alejado ese pensamiento. A través de sus párpados pudo sentir como Severus la observaba. Pero no le tomó la mano.

Diez segundos estuvo con los ojos cerrados. Justo los abrió cuando Celyn alcanzó el altar, colocándose a la altura de su novio. Más bien, esposo. ¡Cómo podía cambiar el significado de la relación con sólo un simple acto! Se obligó a observar y oír la ceremonia completa, limitándose a pestañear lo justo y necesario, tomando en cuenta el par de lágrimas que se le habían escapado. Desde que había recuperado esa capacidad, estaba bastante sensible. Aunque, realmente, había que admitir que el momento era emotivo. Ella era la más recatada, porque muchos, como sus tíos y padres de la novia, estaban sonándose estruendosamente, provocando una orquesta de narices. Severus tenía los ojos clavados en la pareja, con un rictus en la boca.

¡UF! Qué alivio sintió cuando, por fin, Phil y Celyn se besaron, siendo declarados marido y mujer. Todos se pararon a aplaudir. Severus lo hizo por seguir a la corriente, lo mismo cuando la multitud se aproximó a felicitar a los novios. Mientras Merlina le daba un abrazo a la novia, no pudo percatarse de que Severus, entre el apretón de manos que intercambiaba con su primo, hacían cruce de palabras.

― Vamos, tú, Merlina, señor Snape, ustedes están con nosotros en la mesa. Celyn no tiene hermanos, por lo tanto, estamos los ocho justos: los padres de Celyn, los novios, Rob y yo, y ustedes.

La música junto con la cena fue de lo más agradable, incluyendo lo sabrosa que estaba. Por suerte, las conversaciones estuvieron en dirección exclusiva hacia los novios. Merlina temía miedo a oír el "¿Y ustedes ya han fijado fecha?", y eso terminaría rematando su humor.

―Luego de comer, tendremos el baile ―anunció tía Liz, explicando para Merlina y Severus. Quizá, por sus caras pensaba que estaban aburridos ―, a la mitad el lanzamiento del ramo de flores y la liga. A las cuatro de la mañana termina todo, y Phil con Celyn serán llevados al aeropuerto.

Poco a poco la gente se fue parando de sus asientos cuando los novios se ubicaron en el centro de la pista para bailar la una canción de matrimonio bastante modificada, pero que iba a juego con sus personalidades, según Merlina. Luego, se les unió la mayoría. Ellos quedaron solos en la mesa. Y no se hablaron. Y Merlina pensó que se quedaría horas y horas así… pero divisó a Phil que dejaba de bailar, se aproximaba a Celyn y le decía algo al oído. Ésta miró en su dirección. Más bien, la miró a ella, y luego se acercó a ella a trompicones, levantándose el vestido para no tropezar.

― Merlina ―la llamó, sentándose a su lado, haciendo que le diera completamente la espalda a Severus, quien, silenciosamente, se paró y fue hasta Phil. Ninguna percibió la misteriosa actitud ―Phil me dijo que viniera a hablar contigo.

― ¡Vaya! ¿Acaso cree que la estoy pasando mal?

― Para nada, es para darte… bueno. Preguntarte más bien algo importante ―anunció la morena, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

―Pregunta ―la alentó Merlina, relajándose un poco por la amabilidad de Celyn.

―Según las probabilidades… ―comenzó ―, tengo muy pocas de tener un hijo ―Merlina arqueó las cejas, sorprendida ―, pero, en el caso de que tuviera, ¿te gustaría ser la madrina?

Merlina tardó unos momentos en conectar las ideas. _¿Hijos? ¿Madrina?_ Finalmente, sonrió.

― No me esperaba esa pregunta, para nada, Celyn. Pero, ¡rayos! Claro que me gustaría. No es que sea una niñera perfecta ni nada…

― No te preocupes ―la cortó ella, sin dejar de ser amable ―, es sólo por si, ya sabes.

Sí, ella sabía. Por si a ellos les ocurría algo.

―Encantada seré la madrina, en el caso de que nazca algún bebé.

―Gracias ―dijo Celyn, tomándole las manos ―. Te acabo de conocer, pero como Phil siempre me habló de ti, siento que te tengo mucho cariño ―reveló, alegre.

Merlina le devolvió una amplia sonrisa que, en cuestión de segundos, se esfumó. Su mirada se había desviado hacia uno de los lugares en que la gente estaba sólo de pie, conversando. Severus figuraba entre ellos, con sus brazos atrás de su espalda, algo inclinado, y no estaba con Philius, como podría haber pensando si es que le hubiesen dicho "tu novio está conversando con alguien".

Tomó aire profundamente y obligó a su voz salir sin temblar.

― ¿Quién…? ¿Quién es esa? Quiero decir, ¿ella?

Celyn miró hacia donde estaba observando Merlina.

― ¿Quién?

―Ella, la de vestido verde brillante.

―Ah, ella es una compañera de Philius, es… ya sabes, bruja. Compañera de estudios. No tengo idea como se llama, pero son buenos amigos, o eso parece, y creo que es inglesa. Sinceramente, nunca me ha gustado demasiado.

_Y a mí tampoco me ha gustado. Para nada._

― Pero, ¿cómo iba a decirle que no la invitara?

―Claro ―la apoyó Merlina, distraída, bebiendo vino de su copa, con la mirada fija en Severus. ¿En qué momento había desaparecido para ir a hablar con ESA? ¿No se suponía que eran pareja y que tenían que estar juntos? Tal vez, no bailando, pero sí JUNTOS, aunque fuese discutiendo…

―Pero bueno, ¿te molesta si voy a bailar? ―Merlina negó con la cabeza ―, gracias, es que quiero aprovechar antes de que los pies no me den más por los zapatos.

Y quedó sola, nuevamente. Se llenó la copa otra vez de vino, sin dejar de beber y de mirar hacia la pareja. Era ELLA, Merlina Morgan, quien tenía estar ahí con él, no esa… perra extraterrestre que creía que por tener brillo en su vestido tenía encandilados a todos… Mentira, no a todos, sólo a Severus. Severus le estaba dirigiendo una de sus sonrisas sardónicas a la desconocida, y esas miradas le pertenecían a ella, a nadie más que a ella. ¡Era totalmente injusto! Pero no… no cedería, lo dejaría… Y… Oh.

―Entonces… ―susurró para sí, dejando la copa en la superficie de la mesa ― estos son los celos. Mierda que estoy celosa…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, hasta ver borroso. Nuevamente estaba ahí. Sola. Soltera. Sin bailar. Y para peor, celosa.

― Hola, prima querida ―dijo de pronto Philius, apareciendo de la nada ―, ¿quieres ir a bailar?

― No.

― Oh, vamos…

―NO. No quiero, no tengo ganas.

Philius miró el punto de dirección que observaba su prima.

―Vaya. Esto es…

―Vete.

― ¿Qué te sucede?

―Maldita sea, Philius Grace, ¿quieres saber qué demonios me pasa? Pues bien, estarás saltando en una pata en unos segundos, prepárate ―apretó la mandíbula ― estoy celosa. Merlina Morgan está celosa, ¿contento?

―Uy… y yo pensé que eso era imposible… Pero tranquila, están _sólo_ conversando. En fin, en unos momentos más Celyn lanzará el ramo. Y si no te veo en el montón, te juro que te volaré el trasero de una patada.

_Sólo conversando, ¿eh? _¡Daba igual si estaban sólo conversando! Daba igual y… ¿Qué miras, zorra? ¿Por qué demonios ahora la miraban los dos? ¿Tenía monos en la cara, acaso? La desconocida lanzó una carcajada, y Severus formuló una vez más SU sonrisa. Era de ella, de nadie más, ¡diablos! ¿De qué servía estar radiante, haber hecho el amor con él antes, si no la tomaba en cuenta para nada?

_ Esto es más que cruel, Severus Snape._

―Señoras y señores ―dijo Celyn por el micrófono que le había pasado el cantante de la banda musical ―. Atención, por favor, todas las solteras, tengan o no pareja. Vamos, eso, acérquense que ha llegado el momento de lanzar el preciado ramo que todas quieren atrapar.

Gritos. Merlina se tapó los oídos y se puso al final del choclón de mujeres enloquecidas. No le interesaba atrapar el ramo, y aunque lo intentara, no lo lograría, y tal vez acabara pisada y aporreada por esas salvajes.

La novia se puso de espaldas con el enorme ramo de flores rojas y blancas.

― ¡Prepárense! ―anunció. Su madre tenía el micrófono cerca de su cara ― Uno… Dos y…

"¡TRES!" gritaron todas a coro. Excepto Merlina, quien estaba demasiado pendiente de mirar de reojo a Severus a la desconocida de verde, olvidándose también que Philius le había mencionado una vez que Celyn era una profesional de vóleibol, y de lo fuerte y perfecto que podía lanzar un ramo de flores que cayó… directo en su cara. Más por el susto que por la fuerza, Merlina trastabilló y cayó al suelo, sacándose el ramo de flores de la cara.

Sólo alcanzó a oír risas y felicitaciones, mientras la ponían de pie, y le volvían a entregar el ramo en los brazos. Muchas la abrazaron, más emocionadas que ella.

― ¡Merlina Morgan, mi querida prima, ha sido la afortunada que ha tomado el ramo! ―festejó Philius, por el micrófono. En su tono de voz había más picardía que amabilidad ―Un aplauso, por favor…

_¿Atrapado? _¡El maldito ramo había llegado solo hasta ella! Nunca saltó, nunca corrió, ¡nunca hizo nada!

Producto de la humillación interna, no fue capaz de mirar hacia Severus. Él pensaría que había hecho eso apropósito. De seguro estaba demasiado ocupado conversando con esa estúpida para fijarse en que ella no había saltado.

Cuando los aplausos terminaron, y la gente volvió su atención para presenciar el momento de la liga, salió por una de las cortinas laterales.

― Maldita… maldita… sea… ―farfulló, sacando las flores del ramo, lanzándolas al suelo y pisándolas con todo la fuerza posible ― Esto está siendo una pesadilla. Lo juro. Lo único que quiero es arrancarle la cabeza a esa bruja ―la voz le temblaba ―. Veamos, piensa. ¿Qué hacía Severus cuando estaba celoso? Molestarte. Molestarte a ti y a Phil, en este caso. Sí. Vamos, Merlina, no trajiste tu varita, pero tienes el poder para poder cesar eso. Y lo harás.

Asomó la cabeza otra vez por la cortina, y observó su punto de ataque. Seguía conversando. Severus estaba cruzado de brazos.

―Ya verás, zorra…

Entró, tropezando, pero sin caer, digna, con la mandíbula en alto. Caminó, caminó… casi choca con una pareja que estaba bailando, dio un par de zancadas, y frenó. La mujer, trigueña y de pelo castaño, quemado y liso, y de unos ojos pequeños pero muy redondos, como un sapo, y boca flácida, le dirigió una sonrisa con unos regulares dientes en su cuadrada mandíbula. Merlina no pudo hacer lo mismo. Ella estaba mirando a Severus, quien miraba el suelo con las cejas arqueadas.

― Así que esta es tu… ¿novia? ―indagó a Severus ― Supongo que no te dolió el ramazo en la cara, ¿o sí? ―soltó una carcajada.

― Ja, ja, ja ―soltó con frialdad. La desconocida no era fea, pero Merlina la encontró un adefesio en esos momentos de ira ―. No, porque eran flores, tontita.

― ¿Disculpa? ―la mujer se enderezó. Era un poco más alta que Merlina.

― Bueno, no vengo a hablar contigo ―se volvió hacia el profesor de Pociones ―. Severus, quiero que…

―Un momento, no puedes ser así de mal educada ―la frenó la mujer ―. Estamos en plena conversación, hablando cosas interesantes. Te puedes unir si quieres pero…

― Un momento tú ―ahora fue Merlina. La sangre se agolpó en sus pálidas mejillas, furiosa. Cómo extrañaba su varita ―. Él es MÍ novio y si quiero, puedo hablar con él cuando quiera. No necesito permisos para hablar con él.

―Ni yo. Él es libre, será tu novio pero no te da el derecho sobre él.

Severus miraba a una, y a otra primero. En un principio una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujaba en su cara. Ahora, había pasado a la concentración, pensando en intervenir, o no. Al menos, Merlina, no parecía querer golpearla. Más bien parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

― No te atrevas a…

―Vamos, Severus, en serio quiero seguir hablando contigo y tu ridícula novia me desconcentra…

_ ¿SEVERUS?_ Ella no tenía… ningún… derecho… tampoco… de llamarlo por su nombre. Y pensaba volver a discutirle, pero tuvo que canalizar la magia cuando la desconocida le puso una mano en el hombro para hacerlo avanzar.

Cinco mesas se alzaron en medio del aire. La orquesta paró, y la gente se giró a observar cómo iban a parar a un rincón, destrozadas, quebrándose todo lo que había sobre ellas. Por una fracción de segundos hubo un silencio sepulcral.

―No… te atrevas…―farfulló Merlina, sin moverse de su lugar, aunque temblando. Nunca se había sentido así en su vida.

Y no pudo hablar más, porque la gente comenzó a gritar y a correr. Phil los trató de calmar hablándoles por micrófonos, pero no pudo.

Merlina, quien todavía no estaba en sus cabales, dio media vuelta, sin oír lo que estaba diciendo Severus. Y, finalmente, Philius había optado por la opción de llamar al equipo mágico para controlar a las personas. Al menos, él sí había llevado su varita.

La gente corría de un lado a otro, a pesar de que el recinto en sí estaba tranquilo. Merlina estaba furiosa todavía, pero ya no fuera de control.

_Eso no es justo. No era justo que estuviera con ella cuando podía estar conmigo. No…_

Severus la alcanzó entre la multitud y le puso una mano en el hombro.

― ¿Merlina?

Esa palabra fue mágica: como si le hubiesen quitado los tapones de los oídos. Merlina se giró, pero más para observar lo que estaba sucediendo que a Severus.

― ¿Qué… ―murmuró ―hice? Por las barbas de Merlín…

Se dejó caer en una silla cubriéndose la cara. Severus se quedó junto a ella, preocupado, pero sin decirle nada.

Poco a poco el equipo regulador calmó a la gente y fueron borrándole los últimos minutos de la mente con el hechizo _Obliviate_, antes de que ocurriera lo de las mesas. Phil se acercó a zancadas hasta Merlina quitándole las manos de la cara.

― Lo siento, Phil, lo siento mucho, arruiné tu matrimonio, lo siento…

― Cállate. ¿Estás bien?

Merlina asintió. Phil sonrió a medias.

―Al menos alcanzamos a bailar una pieza musical más. El resto iba a ser aburrido.

―No te hagas conmigo el piadoso, arruiné tu matrimonio.

― En fin, no tienes la culpa. Supongo que alguien te tendrá que explicar algo ―Phil miró fugazmente a Severus, quien lo ignoró. Merlina no se dio cuenta.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

―Espera, ya vuelvo ―dijo Phil y fue hasta unos familiares para despedirlos.

_Los celos son lo peor que puede existir…_ Merlina apoyó un codo en la mesa y esperó junto con Severus, sus tíos, su primo, su esposa y los padres de esta, para marcharse. Y Phil no le explicó nada, simplemente se despidió de ella con un enorme abrazo y sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de subirse a su coche para partir con Celyn hacia la primera parada: un hotel. Luego irían hacia la Habana, en el vuelo de las seis de la mañana.

―Perdóname, tía.

― ¿Perdonarte por qué, Merlina?

¿Acaso su tía no lo sabía? ¿Sólo lo sabía su primo? Su tía no tenía idea que ella había sido la del incidente. Quizá qué mentira le había dicho a sus padres Phil.

Iban en el auto, hacia la casa.

―Perdóname por haber estado tan idiota.

― Oh, Merlina, ni lo noté. La verdad es que creo que estás cansada. Ahora van a dormir ―se dirigió también a Severus ―, y mañana podrán tomar el viaje.

―Tenemos el pasaje para las siete de la tarde ―anunció Merlina.

― Bueno, tendrán todo el día para dormir.

Llegaron a las tres y media de la mañana. Ni Merlina ni Severus hablaron hasta llegar a la habitación. En realidad, Merlina ni siquiera tenía ganas de hablar. Se lanzó de espaldas a la cama. El profesor se sentó a su lado y la observó.

― ¿Ahora me entiendes?

Merlina lo miró.

― ¿Cómo?

―Lo siento. Todo esto es obra mía.

A Merlina se le aceleró el pulso.

― ¿Qué cosa es obra tuya, Severus?

―Te enojarás, lo sé, y creo que me arrepiento un poco… No esperaba una reacción así. Pero valió la pena verlo.

Merlina se sentó y lo miró a los ojos a veinte centímetros de su cara.

―Si me tengo que enojar, lo haré al final. Explícame todo lo que tengas que decir.

―Bien ―Severus tomó aire. No se veía tan arrepentido como le había dicho ―. Todo partió la discusión sobre… bueno, sobre tu primo y los celos. Tú me dijiste que jamás habías tenido ni tendrías motivos para estar celosa, y yo quise dártelos, y se me ocurrió la idea de decirle a tu primo de mi plan. Ya sabía que a él _también_ le encanta fastidiarte, así que cedió y me dijo que en la boda haría que se me acercara alguna mujer para que me hablara, pero antes tenía que comportarme mal para que te enojaras y reaccionaras mejor. Bueno, pues reaccionaste excesivamente mejor. No me esperaba una reacción mágica con tanta agresividad. Eso es todo.

_Eso es todo. Respira, Merlina._

― O sea… ―intentó encontrar las palabras sin gritar ―, que toda esta estupidez la hiciste para… ¿sacarme celos?

Severus se limitó a hacer una mueca de manera afirmativa.

― Y me haces arruinar la boda de… mi primo.

―Ya te dije que lo sentía.

―Estoy muy cansada, Severus. Tomé tres copas de vino llenas y, aunque no me emborraché, ni bailé, ni nada, me pesa el cuerpo. Por eso no te gritaré como debería hacerlo. Pero sí puedo hacer esto: ―lo abofeteó abruptamente. Severus no esperaba eso y resonó el golpe por la habitación. La miró sorprendido, con la mano en la mejilla ― Me hiciste pasar una muy mala noche. Me exprimí los sesos pensando en qué diablos te pasaba. Si no es porque te amo, te juro que terminaría todo esto, pero no puedo. Y la verdad es que ahora no pienso mucho ―se puso en pie ―. Me iré a lavar los dientes.

―Merlina…

Ella cerró la puerta del baño con llave. Cuando salió, Severus estaba en la misma pose, con la misma cara.

―Morgan… ―se paró y la tomó por los hombros ― ¿cómo te puedo compensar…?

― ¿Compensar? Mejor déjame dormir, ¿sí?

"

―Lo siento ―reiteró Severus, en la oscuridad, cuando ya estaban acostados.

―Ya.

Silencio.

― ¿Severus?

― ¿Mh?

―Yo no quise atrapar el ramo.

―Lo sé. Te vi.

Silencio.

― ¿Merlina?

― ¿Sí?

―Te veías hermosa con el vestido.

―Gracias.

Silencio.

― ¿Severus?

― ¿Qué?

―Todavía estoy furiosa contigo, ¿sabes?

―Ya.

Silencio.

― ¿Sigues despierta?

―Sí.

―Buenas noches.

―Igualmente.

"

El viaje de regreso fue similar al anterior, salvo porque Merlina no vomitó. Había comido muy poco, y estaba bastante desanimada. Severus tampoco le había vuelto a insistir demasiado con las disculpas. Habían dormido hasta tarde, juntos, e incluso habían despertado abrazados, pero nada más allá que incluyera palabras.

La verdad es que Merlina se sentía mal por los celos. Sí, entendía a Severus, y lo entendía perfectamente. El problema era que ellos tenían algo formal, y verlo ahí, con una desconocida… ¿Acaso podría perder a Severus en cualquier momento? Todo había sido parte de un plan, jamás había sido cierto nada, él la seguía amando. Pero, si alguna vez sucediera… Era terrible imaginarlo.

Subieron a los carruajes tirados por Thestrals. Severus le tomó la mano.

― Merlina… realmente lo siento. Reconozco que me pasé de la raya. Pero admito que fue una escena… bueno. No era que tuviera dudas, pero los celos demuestran que no es solo… ―Severus dudó. Se notaba cuando le costaba decir algo ― Bueno, que me amas.

―Yo no podría decir lo mismo ―soltó Merlina. Ahora estaba de ánimo para pelear ―. Fue cruel de tu parte. Tu confabulación con Phil… no lo puedo creer. No me arrepiento para nada haber finalizado antes su fiesta de matrimonio.

―Te amo ―le escupió, con los dientes apretados.

―No me consta.

― Es cierto. Sólo fue una broma de mal gusto.

―Eso sí que es comprobable.

― ¡Esa mujer era una mujer cualquiera, Morgan! Ni siquiera le pregunté el nombre.

― ¡Y pueden haber muchas mujeres cualquieras, Severus!

― ¿Sigues celosa?

― Es tú maldita culpa.

― ¿Qué tengo qué hacer, entonces?

Era una pregunta absurda.

―No sé.

Bueno, en realidad, Severus sí sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y era el único camino que tenía, y la única manera en que podía demostrarle de manera máxima, por ahora, que él era sólo de ella.

"

Luego de tres semanas de regularización en el castillo, las cosas entre Severus y Merlina se habían arreglado, o al menos, casi por completo. Ella, en la noche, imaginaba vívidas historias en que una mujer con un cartucho de papel en la cabeza aparecía de la nada e iba a coquetearle a Severus, y este se iba a con ella, ignorando a Merlina, y en el día, en cambio, cuando dormía, soñaba lo mismo. Era absurdo, pero había sido una emoción demasiado repentina y fuerte como para olvidarla de un momento a otro. Por eso, ése día sábado abrazó con tanta fuerza a Severus cuando la fue a despertar.

― ¿Qué pasa? No me digas que sigues…

―…con las pesadillas, sí ―completó Merlina, soltándolo ―. Es inevitable. Tú ya no eres el culpable aquí, soy… soy yo…

― ¿Y se te ocurre alguna cosa que pudiera mejorar la situación, Señorita Pesadilla? ―Severus jamás dejaba sus ironías de lado.

―Nada, pero de apoco… quizá en las vacaciones… Faltan dos semanas para que termine esto, quizá ahí…

―Merlina ―la voz de Severus sonó suavemente y le tomó la cara, obligándola a que lo mirara ―. Vístete. Te vine a despertar antes porque quiero que vayamos a Hogsmeade. Y no quiero que me discutas.

Merlina lo miró, con el entrecejo fruncido. Los ojos de Severus eran impenetrables e insondables. Sintió la corriente eléctrica en la espina dorsal.

― Bien… me… baño… y estoy lista.

Los estudiantes los miraron curiosos cuando atravesaron las puertas de roble para ir al pueblo. La mayoría no se había acostumbrado a verlos juntos, tomados de la mano. Y muchos, como Harry y Ron, continuaban haciendo amagos de vomitar cuando veían a su amiga, la celadora, a su lado.

― ¿Qué se supones que vamos a hacer? ¿Acaso vas a tratar de sacarme celos con la mujer que me vendió el vestido?

―No. Haremos algo para que se te olvide todo ese asunto. Ha llegado demasiado lejos, y la verdad es que no era la idea. Te lo tomaste muy a pecho.

―No me culpes a mí.

Luego de que bajaran del carruaje y caminaran unas cuantas cuadras por el pueblo, llegaron hasta…

― ¿Comida? Bueno, llevo tres semanas comiendo bastante y todavía no se me pasa con eso ni nada, pero si tú lo dices…

― A veces en la comida encontramos sorpresas ―susurró Severus. Merlina alzó las cejas.

―No me vas a envenenar… ¿o sí?

― No digas estupideces.

―Digo estupideces porque tú haces estupideces…

―Basta, no me arruines… el día.

―Ya, ya, lo siento.

Se ubicaron en el exterior del local, en una mesa con sombrilla. El sol estaba bastante fuerte, por eso Merlina estaba con una remera y pantalones delgados. Severus estaba sin capa, pero con una de sus típicas camisas manga larga. Todo para ocultar su Marca Tenebrosa.

Un joven mago les fue a entregar la carta.

― ¿Qué plato puede hacerme olvidar la pesadilla? ―preguntó Merlina, pasando las páginas de comida, viendo platos bastante asquerosos.

―Olvídate de eso. Pide algo que te guste.

―Pues… Espaguetis con salsa, entonces ―dijo Merlina a su plato vacío. La comida apareció instantáneamente.

―Lo mismo para mí ―dijo Severus, y agregó ―, y una botella de vino blanco.

Severus llenó las copas con una mirada de autosuficiencia.

― Algo te traes entre manos, ¿eh?

― ¿Brindar es algo malo?

―No sé, depende de por qué quieras brindar y… ―repuso Merlina, pero se calló. Severus miraba hacia algo que estaba detrás de ella. Se volteó, asustada a ver que era, pero no había nada. Tampoco vio que Severus algo le había echado en la copa de vino.

― ¿Qué mirabas?

― Nada, es… ―Severus titubeó ―, creí haber visto algo. No importa, olvídalo. Sigamos con lo nuestro.

―Claro ―Merlina tomó su copa cubriendo la mitad del contenido.

―Salud por nosotros, entonces ―farfulló Severus, con algo de dificultad. Merlina lo notó nervioso.

―Qué original… ―y se bebió toda la copa, tal como lo hizo Severus. Bueno… Un momento. Algo se le quedó en la garganta. Le costaba respirar, pero más le dolía.

― ¿Merlina? ¿Morgan?

Merlina se puso las manos en la boca e intentó toser. Severus, comprendiendo, la apuntó con la varita y susurró "_Anapneo_". Merlina escupió lo de su garganta en las palmas de sus manos. Lentamente despegó las manos de su cara y observó lo que tenía en ellas. Severus hizo el ademán de pararse, pero se limitó a tomar un pedazo de mantel, apretarlo y observarla fijamente, preocupado, nervioso.

La joven pestañeó varias veces antes de aceptar lo que veía: un anillo. Un anillo de plata con una piedra púrpura en el centro.

― Bueno… original es intentar ahogarme con un anillo, Severus ―dijo. En un segundo el corazón casi se le salió del pecho, sin embargo, tenía la necesidad de dar rodeos antes de admitir lo que podía significar el anillo en la mano ―, pero tienes que saber que tiene un agujero. Podía respirar, poco, pero podía así que…

―Quiero saber si aceptas comprometerte conmigo ―la interrumpió Severus ―. No es tan maravilloso como una petición matrimonial. Pero eso define que estamos juntos definitivamente. ¿Qué me contestas, Merlina Morgan?

La joven dejó el anillo en el centro de la mesa y alargó la mano derecha. Sonrió. Severus, en cambio, cerró los ojos, como si el alivio cayera en él. Tomó su mano y le colocó el anillo.

―Jamás pensé que fuera a ocurrir esto ―admitió Merlina.

―Y yo jamás pensé que no te fueras a dar cuenta que el anillo estaba dentro de la copa.

―Ya sabes que soy distraída y bruta para algunas cosas.

Sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Merlina se sentía flotar. Y Severus creía haber superado un miedo personal. No era que el anillo fuera una unión física, pero era algo que indicaba que no podían separarse, y que no iban a separarse. Y ojalá fueras así, pero el futuro les deparaba muchas cosas.

― ¿Por qué te decidiste a hacer esto, Severus? ―indagó Merlina dulcemente.

Severus tomó aire. Merlina sabía que no estaba en su naturaleza ser de lo más romántico de forma directa con ella. Finalmente, habló.

―Tú eres la única para mí. Y lo que hiciste el otro día, a pesar de que fue mi culpa… Me demostró que tenemos que estar juntos. No podría verme con otra, jamás.

Merlina sonrió.

Terminaron de comer, pagaron la cuenta, y regresaron al castillo, abrazados.

― ¿Quién diría que iba a terminar comprometiéndome contigo, profesor Snape?

―Para que vean que los amores imposibles existen. Pero a veces, extraño las bromas que solíamos hacernos ―reconoció Severus con su típica exasperación.

― ¿Y si hacemos una guerra de comida? ―sugirió Merlina, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo.

―No está mal…

Y juntos, volvieron a tomar el carruaje que los llevaría al castillo. Estaban felices, eran felices. Pero no era un feliz para siempre. En algún lugar del mundo muchas fuerzas estaban surgiendo para comprometer las vidas de ellos, y de muchos.

El sol iluminó la mano de Merlina antes de entrar al castillo. El anillo brilló.

"

Pasada la medianoche, en las cocinas…

― ¡SEVERUS SNAPE, SÁCAME DE LA SOPA AHORA MISMO!

Silencio.

― ¿Severus? ¿SEVERUS? ¡SEVERUS, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

Nada.

― ¿Y ahora, cómo diablos salgo de esta olla?

Severus estaba esperando en su despacho a Merlina. Sabía que el enojo de ella, desataría la pasión.

**_" _**

**FIN**


End file.
